Peripecias de 7º curso
by Anna-Black22
Summary: LJ Todo empezó como un juego... Pero el destino quería que los 2 estuvieran juntos. Bromas, lunas llenas, situaciones embarazosas, conspiraciones luxaran x lograr su flicidad. Lily y Sus iran a Beuxbatons?O Sirius y James lo impediran?
1. Un Juego Muy Entretenido

AÚN MÁS HISTORIAS DE SÉPTIMO CURSO 

UN JUEGO MUY ENTRETENIDO  
  
Lily Evans era una muchacha pelirroja, de estatura media, de unos grandes y vivos ojos color verde almendrado, encantadora sonrisa, tímida, pero con mucho carácter, voluntad de hierro y muy orgullosa. Aquel año era su último año en el colegio Hogwarts, y ya estaba en el tren, pues había llegado pronto para reservar unos asientos a sus amigas.  
- ¡Sus, Anna! ¡Aquí!- exclamó contenta al ver a sus amigas, que la estaban buscando.  
Las aludidas la vieron y entraron en el compartimiento, contentas.  
- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Lil?- preguntó Susan March, la mejor amiga de Lily, que tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos color miel, la piel muy pálida y sensible, era un poco más alta que su amiga, pero a penas se notaba, un temperamento demasiado fuerte, era bastante fuerte físicamente, siempre lucía una testarudez increíble y era extremadamente orgullosa.  
Anna Send, por lo contrario, era la más baja de las tres. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, pero ahora que había acabado el verano, lo tenía algo más rubio por el sol. Ella poseía unos ojos azulados, una timidez adorable, era muy callada y no tenía apenas carácter, pero sí una gran personalidad, que hacía que las pocas veces que se enfadaba lo hiciera de una forma algo exagerada.  
- Nada nuevo- respondió Lily algo desanimada-. La estúpida de mi hermana me ha hecho pasar un infierno de vacaciones. Es insoportable. Descubrió mi insignia de premio anual e intentó tirarla por el retrete.  
Lily había ganado el premio anual aquel año, pero a nadie le había extrañado, pues los Slytherin nunca lo ganaban, los de Hufflepuff, la chica porque se pasaba la vida babeando por los merodeadores y Diggory bueno, Diggory era Diggory, de Ravenclaw, a la chica le sucedía lo mismo que a la de Hufflepuff y al chico era porque estaba un poco amomiado. En cuanto a Remus, el otro de Gryffindor, porque era un merodeador.  
Se pasaron un rato cambiando impresiones sobre el verano, y justo antes de que el tren arrancase, la puerta de abrió. Las tres ocupantes se volvieron y lo que vieron provocó que la risa ante una anécdota del verano de Anna se apagara de repente. Allí estaban tres de los merodeadores, mirándolas de una forma extraña.  
James miró a Lily a los ojos, pero ella esquivó su mirada. El joven de 17 años no pudo evitar pensar que la joven estaba muy guapa aquel día. Sirius le lanzó una mirada algo resentida a Susan, pero fue él el que bajó la vista ante la mirada directa de la joven. Remus y Anna evitaron por todos los medios mirarse, pues ellos habían sido novios casi todo el curso anterior y al final del todo, se habían enfadado por algo que ninguno de los dos recordaba, pero los dos seguían sintiendo algo el uno por el otro.  
Tras pasar unos segundos, el encargado de romper el hielo fue Sirius, todavía mirando hacia abajo, molesto por la mirada directa y algo maliciosa de Susan:  
- Esto... el resto del tren está lleno, este es el único compartimiento que queda con algún espacio- dijo esto en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que las tres ocupantes lo oyeran.  
- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Por qué no os vais al colo de Quejicus a consolaros?- preguntó irritada Susan, aunque parecía dirigirse sólo a Sirius. Lo cierto es que Susan y Sirius nunca se había llevado bien, pero el año pasado Sirius le había gastado una de sus bromas y ella se había enfadado más que nunca con él.  
- Bueno, es que habíamos pensado que si no teníais ningún inconveniente, como en vuestro compartimiento hay sitio, podríamos quedarnos aquí- dijo James dirigiéndole a Lily una sonrisa adorable.  
- Pues resulta que sí que tenemos algún inconveniente- replicó Lily, mirando con dureza al muchacho de pelo azabache.  
Tanto Remus como Anna permanecían callados, pero ambos estaban intentando recordar porqué estaban enfadados.  
- ¿Por qué Pettigrew no está con vosotros?- preguntó con curiosidad Susan.  
- Está con su novia Nicole, de Hufflepuff- respondió James, como enfadado por desviar el tema.  
- Pero como el compartimiento no es vuestro, tenemos tanto derecho como vosotras a quedarnos aquí- sentenció Sirius, sentándose al lado de Susan, que lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarle.  
James y Remus lo imitaron y se sentaron en la otra parte del compartimiento, pero con sumo cuidado de colocarse "estratégicamente" delante de Lily y Anna.  
- Está bien- dijo Lily con resignación, consciente de que era la más serena, pues Remus no parecía dispuesto a hablar-. Hagamos una tregua, pero sólo por hoy.  
Los tres chicos asintieron conformes. Lily miró a sus amigas, que no parecían muy conformes. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, Susan también asintió. Todos miraron a Anna, suplicantes. Ésta, tras un largo suspiro, comprendiendo su derrota, también asintió, al tiempo que el tren arrancaba.  
Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, mientras se miraban unos a otros y pensaban en lo mucho que habían cambiado en un solo verano. Susan, que miraba con los labios apretados a Sirius fue la encargada de romper el hielo aquella vez.  
- ¿Jugamos a algo?- propuso sin mucha convicción.  
De repente, los ojos de Lily brillaron de una forma extraña.  
- ¿Por qué no jugamos a beso, prueba, pregunta o prenda?- propuso muy animada de repente, pero justo después de decirlo, pensó que no debería de haberlo hecho.  
- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó desconcertado Sirius, mientras tanto James como Susan también miraban a la pelirroja sin entender, pues era un juego muggle. En cambio, Anna que era hija de muggles, sabía de qué se trataba y Remus, que era sangre mestiza también.  
Lily, a la que no le apetecía jugar si James también jugaba, pues sabía que sus amigas podrían ordenarle hacer algo que ella no quería, se resignó cuando Anna les explicó el juego. Los lindos ojos azules de Sirius fueron lo que brillaron entonces.  
- ¡Yo quiero jugar!- empezó a hacer pucheros, por lo que Susan estuvo a punto de reír, pero luego recordó que estaba enfadada con él y se controló.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en jugar, por lo que Lily acabó cediendo. El primero, por petición expresa fue Sirius  
- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó Anna, pues las chicas eran las encargadas de escoger lo que tenían que hacer.  
- Quiero beso- respondió sin dudar Sirius, con carita de niño bueno, por lo que Susan le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amiga, que ésta prefirió ignorar y en sus ojos se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, parecida a la de una psicópata.  
- Tienes que besar a... Susan- dijo Anna despacio y claro.  
- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó horrorizada Susan, aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Sirius se había dibujado una traviesa sonrisa, como si ya se esperase que Anna dijera aquello-. ¡NO PIENSO MORREARME CON ÉSE!  
Todos contemplaban divertidos la escena, mientras Susan parecía muy furiosa y enrojecía por momentos.  
- Lo siento, Susan, son las normas del juego- dijo Sirius muy serio e intentando parecer horrorizado también, pero una traviesa sonrisa demostraba que estaba... ¿contento?  
Susan miró suplicante a Lily, como rogándole que hiciera algo para impedir que Sirius la besase (N.A: ¡Qué tonta! Quien pudiera...). Lily se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, confirmándole que tenía que hacerlo. Susan miró a los ojos a Sirius. No podía negar que era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero le irritaba su comportamiento mujeriego y verlo con su novia semanal. Pero tenía que hacerlo... ¿Por un estúpido juego? ¡Por el amor de Dios!  
Sirius se le acercó, ante la expectación de sus amigos y las miradas divertidas de Lily y Anna. Sirius podía oler la fragancia del perfume de Susan, que era muy rica y Susan podía ver brillar a los ojos de Sirius de una manera extraña. Sus labios se unieron, mientras el corazón de Susan se aceleraba de una manera que nunca había hecho en besos anteriores. Sirius notó el contacto de sus suaves labios y notó algo extraño dentro de él, algo que nunca había notado en ningún de los besos que antes había dado (N.A: Y eso que eran muchos...) y profundizó el beso, a lo que la muchacha le correspondió. Susan deseó que el tiempo se parase en aquel momento, que el mundo dejara de existir... Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Susan rompió el contacto con los labios de Sirius bruscamente que la miró, confuso. Su rostro, que por unos momentos había tenido una expresión indefinida, se tornó indiferente y se fue a sentar junto a sus amigas. Sirius también se sentó sin dejar de mirarla, ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos.  
Ahora era el turno de Anna. Y Lily era la encargada de elegir qué haría su amiga, pero ella que tenía algo más de tacto, sabía lo que de verdad debía de hacer. Anna eligió prueba.  
- Tienes que...- dijo pensativa. Se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído, por lo que Anna la miró entre confusa y enfadada. Sin embargo, ella no rechistó y se puso de pié, ante el asombro de los demás, pues no sabían lo que pretendía.   
Anna, algo roja de vergüenza se acercó a Remus, tomó aliento y habló con un susurro vergonzoso casi inaudible, pero todos los ocupantes la alcanzaron a oír:  
- Remus, yo quería que supieras que tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida- y más roja que un tomate, se dio la vuelta y se sentó entre sus "amigas" que se reían como locas.  
Remus miró a Anna, que estaba muy roja y movió los labios, para que sólo ella le entendiera, diciendo: "Hablamos luego", con lo que logró que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la joven.  
Ahora le tocaba a James, que miró suplicante a Susan, que era la encargada de decidir qué hacía. Tras meditarlo unos momentos, eligió pregunta.  
- A ver...- pensó detenidamente-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Lily?  
Lily miró a su amiga con cara de querer asesinarla, mientras James miraba al suelo, algo azorado. ¿Cómo expresar lo que sentía por la pelirroja con palabras? La amaba. ¿Debía decírselo? Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar, pero menos la compañía. Intentó decir lo que sentía, pero de un modo más sutil.  
- Pues... Lily para mí es muy especial... y esto...- Lily lo miraba con expresión de: "Ya, voy yo y me lo creo". James se enfureció y decidió confesarle allí, delante de todos, que la amaba.  
En ese momento que James estaba dispuesto para soltar la bomba, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, spero q os aya gustao y q ayais disfrutado leyendolo. Este es mi primer fic en esta pag, no sean malos y dejen reviews... Besos!!


	2. La Apuesta

LA APUESTA

La puerta se abrió y apareció Amos Diggory, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, que se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. Los merodeadores sentados con las chicas de Gryffindor, y eso que todos sabían que no se llevaban bien. Pero eso no era todo. Sirius y Susan se miraban de una forma entre embelesada y sonrosada, James estaba rojo como un tomate y Lily lo miraba con cara sarcástica. Todos se volvieron hacia él y este, que no se había recuperado de la sorpresa, anunció con voz temblorosa:- Lupin, Lily, McGonagall quiere que vayáis al vagón de los prefectos- dijo sonriendo a Lily, pues ellos se llevaban muy bien.Lily y Remus se levantaron de sus asientos y tras despedirse de sus amigos salieron siguiendo a Amos que empezó a charlar con Lily mientras James pensaba que Lily y Diggory eran demasiado amigos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, tanto Anna como Susan estallaron en carcajadas que fueron oídas e ignoradas por Lily y que desconcertaron a James y Sirius. James había recuperado su tono de piel natural. Ambos se miraron entre sí, como preocupados por la salud mental de las muchachas.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.  
Las chicas parecían haber sufrido un ataque de risa, pero Susan, entre las lágrimas de la risa logró decir:- Es que... es tan... gracioso- dijo entre risas y James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de absoluto desconcierto y dejaron a las chicas reírse a sus anchas.Después de esperar un tiempo prudencial y de que ellas se calmaran, los chicos intentaron entablar una conversación civilizada (N.A: el realidad sólo Sirius, que James pensaba en Lily), pero era imposible, pues Anna estaba pensando en qué era lo que Remus iba a decirle, Susan miraba el paisaje de la ventana, sintiéndose extraña tras su beso con Sirius. Sentía algo raro en su corazón, pero se dijo a sí misma que el desayuno debía de haberle sentado mal. James pensaba en que había estado a punto de revelarle sus pensamientos a Lily, pero en el fondo se alegró de no haberlo hecho, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de que se le volviese a presentar otra oportunidad. Sirius, enfadado porque nadie le hacia caso, se dedicó a mirar a Susan sintiendo algo parecido a lo que ella sentía y preguntándose qué sería.Una hora más tarde, los prefectos salieron de sus vagones reservados y volvieron a los que habían conseguido. Lily charlaba con Remus, que era el que mejor le caía de los merodeadores. Pero cada vez que se acercaban más a su compartimiento, se oían unas fuertes voces discutiendo. Ambos, seguros de saber quienes eran los que estaban peleando, apuraron el paso. Abrieron la puerta del compartimiento y se encontraron con una escena que ya les sonaba de años atrás.James intentaba, vagamente, detener a Sirius, que estaba furioso y gritaba de una forma incontrolable. Anna también retenía a Susan, aunque lo estaba pasando bastante mal, porque ella tenía más fuerza. Susan y Sirius no paraban de gritarse:- ¡Y eso lo dice el señor mírame-soy-el-centro-del-universo!- decía Susan, que no parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por librarse de Anna, pero estaba tan furiosa como Sirius o incluso más.- ¡Por que yo sea mil veces más atractivo que tú, no significa que tengas que ser una envidiosa que lo único que hace es incordiar!- le espetó Sirius, forcejeando con James, pero no era capaz de soltarse- ¡Además, yo no tengo la culpa de ello!- ¡Por una vez en la vida, Black-uso-a-todas-las-mujeres, cierra el pico!- gritó Susan, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.- ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras, March, a que durante este curso soy capaz de no tener ninguna novia!- exclamó Sirius, fuera de sí.- ¡Acepto encantada!- dijo Susan, mientras un sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro-. ¡Pero no vale decir que son sólo "amigas", ni besos, ni miradas, ni darse la mano, ni miradas en clase, ni verse a escondidas, ni...!- Susan siguió recitando varias condiciones más, para concluir-. ¡Quien pierda tendrá que ponerse la ropa interior de Snape durante 15 días!Ambos, muy seguros de que iban a ganar la apuesta se sentaron tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de dirigirse una mirada extraña, Lily y Remus se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.  
En ese momento, tanto Susan como Sirius volvieron a sentir aquella extraña sensación que ambos habían sentido antes, pero le intentaron restar importancia.El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dio paso a la bruja encargada de repartir la comida en el tren, con un gran carrito repleto de comida.Lily buscó en su monedero, pero la bruja se dirigió a James, y con una sonrisa le dijo:- Lo de siempre, ¿no, guapo?James asintió mientras sacaba una gran bolsa repleta de galeones, que entregó a la bruja, que vació el carrito allí, ante el asombro de las chicas y la indiferencia de los chicos, que empezaron a coger un poco de todo, como si fuera habitual que James comprase todo el carrito.- ¿Queréis?- les ofreció James con una sonrisa, y luego se llevó un pastel de calabaza a la boca.- No gracias- replicó Lily, que era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar algo de James, a pesar de que tenía bastante hambre, pero tanto Anna, que no era orgullosa, como Susan, que de James no le importaba, cogieron algo.Poco antes de llegar a Hogwarts, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo. En el umbral se encontraban varias personas, lideradas por un muchacho de pelo grasiento, de nombre Severus Snape, Quejicus o Quejiquis, como prefieras. Detrás de él estaba una muchacha de párpados caídos, Bellatrix Black (N.A: ¡Mátenla!), más atrás un muchacho apellidado Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange y Anthony Dolovh.- Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos aquí a Potter, Black & Company- se burló Snape, aunque su voz delataba que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos.- ¿Por qué no os vais con vuestras idioteces a otra parte?- le preguntó cansinamente Sirius, que estaba de mal humor después de su pelea con Susan.- ¿Qué pasa, "primito"?- dijo Bellatrix poniendo especial énfasis en esa última palabra-. ¿Te vas a escapar también de Hogwarts porque no soportas a Dumbledore? Pues entonces no serías el único.Sirius miró a Bellatrix con una indiferencia suprema, como si no la hubiese oído, mientras James se moría de ganas de atacarlos a todos, pero con Lily delante no iba a hacerlo. Entonces, Susan se levantó de su asiento, algo enfadada sin saber exactamente porqué.- Me parece que vosotros sobráis aquí- dijo mientras sacaba su varita-. Ya bastante tengo con tener que soportar a estos tres, así que fuera.Con un movimiento rápido de varita, todos los Slytherin fueron empujados fuera y la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Sin hacer ningún comentario, Susan se volvió a sentar en su sitio. Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas, pues Susan solía ser impulsiva y eso, pero aquella vez no la habían provocado, y ella, a no ser que la provocasen a ella o a alguna de sus amigas, no atacaba a nadie, y ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a llamar a Lily sangre sucia o a Anna sangre mestiza.Lily, miró sorprendida a su amiga, era evidente que el verano la había cambiado bastante, ella era la más extrovertida del grupo, y muy lanzada, pero tampoco tanto como para atacar a los Slytherin sin que a ellas no les hicieran nada.No tardaron mucho en llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde se encontraron un año más con Hagrid. Tanto los tres merodeadores como las chicas lo saludaron, pues a los primeros los conocía demasiado bien por los castigos, los intentos fallidos de entrar en el bosque prohibido y sus descubrimientos de criaturas suyas. Las chicas, por el contrario no lo conocían muy bien, pero solían saludarle por los pasillos.Allí se separaron las chicas y los tres merodeadores, que no tardaron en encontrarse con el cuarto, y juntos subieron a un carruaje, a la vez que Lily, Susan, Anna y una muchacha de sexto llamada Sarah, se subía en otro carruaje. Ninguna habló durante el viaje a Hogwarts en los carruajes, pues cada una iba pensando en diferentes cosas.Mientras que Anna se preguntaba que quería decirle Remus, supuso que sería a la misma hora de siempre, a las diez y media en la Sala Común, pues el año pasado solían quedar allí de vez en cuando, cuando no quedaban en Hogsmeade.Susan planeaba modos de hacer caer a Sirius en una trampa, para que perdiese la apuesta, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a llevar ropa interior de un chico, y mucho menos de Snape.Lily, por su parte, miraba con ojos soñadores el gran colegio iluminado por la débil luna en cuarto menguante. Aquel era su último año. Ella tenía una vaga idea de saber lo que quería hacer, pues le apetecía mucho ser aurora. Pero sabía que para eso exigían los resultados más altos de los ÉXTASIS, así que tendría que estudiar duro, cosa no muy difícil para ella, pues solía sacar siempre muy buenas notas, sin estudiar mucho, pero leyendo libros que quizás no tenían nada que ver. Iba a echar de menos Hogwarts. Lo que más lamentaba era saber que tarde o temprano, tendría que separarse de sus amigas. Por lo menos de Anna sí, pues quería llegar a ser un alto cargo en el Ministerio de Magia Francés, pues había nacido allí, pero cuando sus padres se divorciaron y su madre la trajo a Inglaterra, tenía apenas dos años y medio, y quería conocer a su padre y a su hermano mayor, de los que no se acordaba y sólo había visto viejas fotos. Susan, por el contrario, todavía no tenía muy claro que era lo que quería hacer. Le encantaba escribir poesías y novelas, pero era sólo un hobbie. A lo mejor se iba al extranjero también, y eso a Lily le dolía mucho, pues ambas eran amigas desde primer curso, inseparables.  
Con estos pensamientos, llegaron a Hogwarts

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, spero q os gustara l segundo cap d la istoria. Un besazo mui fuert a tos, dejad reviews, q n serio animan muxo. Un besazo y gracias x leer!!


	3. Reconciliación, Celos y Una Propuesta

RECONCILIACIÓN, CELOS Y UNA PROPUESTA

Lily, Susan y Anna se apresuraron a coger un buen sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor para contemplar la selección, aunque la primera estaba deseando comer, pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno, por su estúpido orgullo femenino. Los merodeadores se sentaron cerca de ellas, para desagrado de todas menos de Anna, que le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Remus.

La selección comenzó con Ahel, Michael y concluyó con Yund, Mariah. Para entonces, la comida apareció delante suya, y Lily se sirvió una abundante cantidad, pero ni la mitad de la de Sirius. Cuando Lily estaba ya casi acabando, Amos Diggory, un muchacho alto, rubio y fuerte, que era golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, y que ya había acabado de comer, se acercó a ella y James levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, para escuchar la conversación.

- Lily, ¿mañana podemos hablar en la biblioteca a las seis?- le dijo jovialmente, sonriendo sin percatarse de que James ponía una cara rara.  
Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y le respondió con un débil:

- De acuerdo- en ese momento James sintió ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo a Diggory, pero se contuvo.

Anna y Susan intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras Amos se alejaba y Lily les lanzó sendas miradas asesinas.

- No quiero comentarios- dijo simplemente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y sus amigas la imitaban.

- Oh, vamos, Lily, no me negarás que es muy guapo- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa Susan, sonriendo pícaramente al alcanzar a su amiga.

- Si me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo a las seis no significa que valla a pedirme matrimonio- dijo Lily, pues sin saber exactamente porqué no le estaba gustando nada hablar de lo que acababa de suceder.

Susan y Anna intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, como diciendo que Lily no conocía a los hombres.

Pero cuando llegaron a su habitación, donde sólo dormían ellas, ya habían cambiado el tema de conversación.

- Y bien, Sus- dijo Anna con aire solemne y una pizca de malicia en la cara- ¿Qué te ha parecido tu gran beso con Black?

Como respuesta recibió un almohadazo de su amiga.

- Pero no ha podido estar tan mal- siguió con la broma Lily-. Porque si besa tan mal, no entiendo como el 95 de la población femenina está tras él y las que ya lo han besado quieren repetir.

- Pero Lily, pensé que tú, más que nadie sabía que la inmensa mayoría de la población femenina de nuestro colegio es irremediablemente descerebrada- replicó Susan, medio en broma medio en serio, consciente de que ella no quería tocar el tema, pero sin saber muy bien porqué-. Y Anna, ten en cuenta que recuerdo perfectamente que fuiste tú la que hizo que me besase con ese idiota, así que cuando menos te lo esperes... me vengaré- sonrió de una forma maniática.

Anna y Lily sonrieron, conscientes de que su amiga se estaba enfadando. Anna miró su reloj distraídamente y se sobresaltó. ¡Eran ya las diez y media!

- Eh, chicas...- dudó-. Creo que me he dejado el libro de Transformaciones en la Sala Común. Voy a buscarlo, no os preocupéis, no hace falta que bajéis- eso ultimo había sonado más a una amenaza que a un comentario casual, pero antes de que Susan o Lily pudieran replicar algo, Anna ya había salido de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo va a haberse dejado un libro allí, si acabamos de llegar y no ha abierto el baúl para cogerlo si quiera?- preguntó Lily, algo confusa, mientras Susan se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Después de cenar, los merodeadores se habían dirigido a su habitación, o su cuarto reunión, pues como sólo estaban ellos podían maquinar allí sus bromas, venganzas, salidas nocturnas y visitas ilegales a Hogsmeade. Peter les relataba un rollo sobre su novia, Nicole, pero nadie le hacia caso y en lugar de ello, se dedicaban a planear las bromas del curso, miraban el calendario lunar, revisaban sus provisiones de artículos de bromas, para finalmente, acabar hablando.

- Por cierto, Canuto- dijo James cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo-. ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de ganar la apuesta que hiciste con March? Puso muchas condiciones, pero es fácil engañarla, pues con el mapa del merodeador- su rostro se hinchó de orgullo-, podrás despistarla.  
Para sorpresa de todos, Sirius negó con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía.

- Quiero ganar la apuesta limpiamente- sus amigos le miraron con cara de: "Estás de broma". Sirius, para restarle importancia, añadió-: Si March descubre que he hecho trampas, me mandará ponerme la ropa interior de Quejicus incluso más días, y no pienso ponérmela ni uno.  
James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada extraña, y fue cuando Remus miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora. Bajo un absurdo pretexto, que fue ignorado, pues Sirius y James habían empezado una animada charla sobre quidditch, Remus se fue, pero no sin oír la despedida de su canino amigo:

- No vuelvas muy tarde, mister culo- Remus dudó un momento en volver y tirarle una almohada a Sirius, pero decidió que debía bajar ya.  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, Anna ya estaba allí, en una butaca sentada, mirando el fuego. Remus se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos, por lo que la muchacha se sobresaltó.  
- ¿Quién soy?

- Déjame pensar... ¿Dumbledore?

- No

- ¿Profesora McGonagall?

- ¿Tanto se parece mi voz a la suya?

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Quejicus!

- Frío, frío...

- ¿Sí? Pues no sé... A lo mejor eres cierto chico con un culo muy impresionante, pero no recuerdo muy bien su nombre... ¿Desus? ¿Merus? ¡Remus!

Divertido, Remus retiró las manos de los ojos de la joven, que se volvió para verlo.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

- Acabo de llegar- afirmó Anna, invitándole a que se sentase con ella-. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Pues yo... quería que me perdonaras- dijo como si tal cosa Remus.

- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?- preguntó entre divertida y confundida Anna.

Remus se encogió de hombros, por lo que el desconcierto de Anna aumentó.

- Tengo entendido que a finales del curso que viene estábamos peleados, pero no me acuerdo porqué, así que te pido perdón por haber sido tan idiota como para enfadarme contigo- explicó apresuradamente Remus.

- Pues entonces también me tienes que perdonar a mí, por enfadarme contigo- dijo como si fuera lógico Anna.

- Entonces, ¿los dos perdonados?

Anna asintió y como respuesta recibió un intenso beso por parte de Remus.

- La próxima salida a Hogsmeade a las cinco- dijo Anna, y tras devolverle el beso a su ya novio, desapareció de la Sala Común para llegar a su habitación, donde las ocupantes ya estaban dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, en el dormitorio de los merodeadores, James fue el primero en levantarse. En vez de despertar a sus amigos, como solía hacer, decidió bajar él sólo, pues era bastante temprano. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, que estaba desierto a excepción de dos alumnos de Hufflepuff, decidió que no tenía hambre y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que dar un paseo matutino por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, había percibido la forma en la que Diggory miraba a Lily en años anteriores, pues aunque no lo pareciese a primera vista, James era bastante observador. Seguro que Diggory había invitado a Lily a la biblioteca, en opinión de James, el sitio más aburrido del mundo (sobretodo para quedar con una chica), con más de una intención. Pero Diggory no le iba a quitar a Lily así como así. No pensaba rendirse sin luchar. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. No sabía porqué, pero intuía que aquel año iba a lograr captar la atención de Lily. Porque si no lograba hacerlo... James no podía ni pensar en lo que vendría después. Aquel era su último año en Hogwarts, y era probable que no la volviese a ver más. Y teniendo en cuenta que con Diggory se llevaba mucho mejor que con él, sus probabilidades disminuían...

Pero una cosa tenía clara: No iba a permitir que Diggory se quedara con ella. Eso por encima de su cadáver. Se sentó a las orillas del lago, para contemplarlo fijamente, mientras el sol se iba situando por encima de las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando sonaron las campanas del comienzo de clases, se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, para dirigirse al aula de Transformaciones, donde le quitaron diez puntos por su impuntualidad.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó, impaciente, Sirius.

- Canuto quería subir a buscarte en el mapa del merodeador, pero no le he dejado- dijo Remus, mientras Peter asentía, pues los cuatro compartían mesa.

- He ido a dar una vuelta- la respuesta les extrañó a todos menos a Sirius, que parecía comprender a su amigo.

Durante todas las clases, los profesores se dedicaron a ponerles muchos deberes, pero sobre todo, a hablarles sobre los ÉXTASIS. Como eran sus últimos exámenes antes de entrar en una profesión, tenían que tener en cuenta de que de ellos dependía su futuro, que eran mucho más difíciles que los TIMOS, y otras cosas más de las que sólo se acordaría alguien que estuviese atendiendo.

Por la tarde, después de hacer caso omiso a las recomendaciones de Susan y Anna, Lily fue a su encuentro con Amos. Lo encontró ya en la biblioteca, concentrado en sus deberes, que como pudo comprobar Lily, eran los mismos que los suyos, por lo menos en las asignaturas que habían tenido ambos en el día. Amos sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar, y apartó sus deberes.

- ¿Qué tal?- dijo, invitándola a sentarse-. ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?  
Después de agotar sus anécdotas sobre las vacaciones, en una conversación que no llevaba a ninguna parte, Lily decidió tomar la iniciativa, pues parecía que él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¿Y para qué me querías ver? Por que supongo que no será para escuchar cómo ha sido mi aburrido verano, ¿verdad?

- Ah, bueno, claro...- parecía algo azorado-. Bueno, yo me preguntaba si tú querrías...- tomó aire y dijo débilmente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lily le oyese-. ¿Ser mi novia?

CONTINUARÁ...

**Lauranamalfoyrin: Jejejejej, si, yo tambien me cabrearia con mis amigas si me hicieran algo asi, no te qeda duda... Weno, lo de James creo que ya hace bastante que lo averiguaste, pro, en fin, el pesado de Diggory, siempre metiendo las narices... xDD Me alegra q t guste, t voi a contestar al otra review tb: xDD, sip, yo tb soi mui olvidadiza... un pasa na, mujer.. Sip, los dixosos espacios.... M lleva un wen rato dejarlos!! S horrible!! Weno, t voi a hacer una confesion, realmente Bella (el marido nop) va a tener un papel importante en el fic, espero q t guste, ep? Sip, Peter apenas aparece, pro cuando lo haga, no dudes que quedara en ridiculo. Weno, sq realmente, lanovia es bastante fea y muy rarita... Un besiño, mi ninia!!**

**Carito: **Me alegra muxo q t gustase, como ves, creo que actualic mínimamente rapido, ep? Un beso!!

**PJers Potter: **Gracias x tu review, es mui gratifiknt saber que la gente velora tu trabajo. Weno, ya ves q atualic lo antes q pud... Un beso!!

**Ely-Barchu: **Me alegra q t paresk linda, me alegra, d veras, un beso.

**Pupi-chan:** M alegra q fuera d tu agrado y q t guste. Weno, si t soi sincera, la verdad es que a mi Susan y Sirius no me gustan... ¿Cómo se atreve "esa" a ponerle una mano encima a Sirito? M alegra q Anna y Remus t pareskn monos, en eso sip q toi d acuerdo... Weno, ya sabes lo q le a dixo Remus a Anna y tb q e actualizado pronto. Muxos besos y gracias x añadirm a favoritos!!

**Lila-Dogwood:** M alegra q t guste, d veras, actualizar lo antes q pueda, prometido. Muxos besos a ti tb!!

**Ann:** Olas!! Seguire cuanto antes, prometido, m alegra muxo q t guste. Muxisimos besos y abrazos a ti tb!!


	4. Indecison y Rumores

INDECISIÓN Y RUMORES

Lily miró al joven que tenía delante, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de oír. Amos Diggory, el mismo Amos Diggory le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia. La verdad es que había bastante chicas que consideraban a Amos un chico muy guapo, aunque si no hubiera coincidido con los merodeadores, seguramente habría sido considerado uno de los más guapos, y allí estaba él, pidiéndole a ella, Lily Evans, que fuera su novia. La verdad es que en aquella ocasión Susan y Anna tenían mucha razón al decir que Amos le diría algo así. Tragó saliva y miró al joven, todavía algo aturdida.  
- Bueno... la verdad es que yo...- Lily apenas conseguía hablar-. Me has pillado por sorpresa y...  
- No hace falta que me respondas ahora- negó Amos-. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?  
Sin dejar que Lily dijera nada más, Amos recogió sus cosas y desapareció de la biblioteca, mientras Lily sonreía tímidamente. 

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, que estaba casi desierta, buscó a sus amigas con la mirada, pero no se encontraban allí. Luego recordó que tenía varios deberes por hacer, y abrió su mochila y se dispuso a hacerlos, pero apenas se podía concentrar, y fue el colmo que cuando estaba escribiendo que la hierbabuena era un ave que vivía en el fondo del mar, la Sala Común empezó a temblar. Lily se sobresaltó. Unas alumnas de primero que se encontraban cerca de la pelirroja empezaron a llorar, asustadas.

¿Un terremoto? Pero era imposible. El suelo cada vez temblaba más, y los deberes de Lily se cayeron de la mesa donde los estaba haciendo. Lily se acercó a las jóvenes, mientras unos alumnos de sexto que estaban en las butacas del fondo, empezaban a chillar... Lily intentaba calmar a las alumnas de primero, pero sólo conseguía ponerlas más nerviosas...  
¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era prefecta y además Premio Anual, tenía que hacer algo... Pero no sabía cómo parar un terremoto. Entonces, un temblor más fuerte sacudió la Sala Común de nuevo. Lily perdió el equilibrio, al igual que otras personas y cayó al suelo, mientras una mesa cercana a ella se volcaba... El temblor cesó como por arte de magia. Aquello si que era extraño.  
Entonces, sin previo aviso, y sin dar tiempo a que Lily se levantara, unas risas estallaron provenientes de los dormitorios de los chicos... en concreto de los dormitorios de los merodeadores...  
Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron las escaleras hasta la Sala Común, muy orgullosos, contemplando los resultados de el temblor. Sirius Black fue el primero que habló:  
- ¿Qué os ha parecido?- preguntó, a los jóvenes que se hallaban allí-. La próxima vez podría ser más fuerte...  
Entonces, Lily, aún en el suelo ató cabos y lo comprendió todo. Se levantó, roja de ira, y caminó hacia los merodeadores:  
- ¿Cómo os habéis atrevido? ¿No os dais cuenta de que hay niños pequeños?- los cuatro se giraron hacia la joven, sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo que James se revolvía el pelo-. ¡Pero claro, no pensáis en los demás! ¿Cómo diantre se os ha ocurrido la estúpida idea de un terremoto? ¡Estaban muy asustados!- señaló a las jóvenes, a las que aún les caían silenciosas lágrimas por el susto, aunque estaban expectantes a la discusión, y a la vez emocionadas porque Sirius Black les había dirigido la palabra.  
- Evans, ya sabemos que nuestras ideas son inmensamente geniales, así que no seas envidiosa, cuando a ti se te ocurran bromas a lo grande y geniales, entenderás que...- pero Lily no dejó terminar al que en ese momento, era el ser que más odiaba en el planeta:  
- ¡Tú cállate Potter! ¡Eres el ser más insensible que he conocido en todo el planeta! ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno!- chilló Lily-. Y la próxima vez que hagáis una de vuestras bromitas en las que dañéis a los demás, serán doscientos por cada uno y un castigo que no olvidaréis jamás.  
Dicho esto, la joven se fue magistralmente de la Sala Común, dejando a James con la mirada cabizbaja, al igual que sus amigos (a excepción de Peter, pero como no se puede considerar su amigo, da igual). Ahora si que a James se le habían ido todas las esperanzas de que la pelirroja saliese con él. Pero se suponía que en ese momento estaba con Diggory... ¿o es que su "cita" apenas había durado? ¡Mujeres! No había quien las entendiese.

Lily estuvo de mal humor todo el día. Cuando recordó la propuesta de Amos, se le encogió el estómago. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Amos era guapo, amable, simpático, honesto y a Lily le parecía un buen chico... Pero a Lily no le gustaba. Ese era el problema. Si bien Lily había notado que Amos siempre la trataba de una manera muy especial, y estaba segura que él sentía algo por ella. Si le diría que no podría hacerle daño... ¿Qué podía hacer? Decidió contárselo a sus amigas, que al verla de tan mal humor, no le habían preguntado por su encuentro con el rubio.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y a las tres chicas apenas les quedaba tiempo para nada. Estaban agobiadas con todos los deberes, y para colmo, Lily apenas lograba concentrarse. Los merodeadores no habían vuelto a hacer una broma desde el incidente del terremoto, hacía ya dos semanas. Susan estaba de los nervios porque Sirius no se había liado con nadie, y todo Hogwarts estaba extrañadísimo de que el mujeriego de Sirius no hubiese tenido ninguna novia desde los comienzos del curso, pues como los merodeadores eran los más populares de todo Hogwarts, todo el mundo estaba enterado de sus vidas privadas.  
Después de dos semanas y media de curso, a Susan se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea para lograr que Sirius perdiera la apuesta. Al medio día, fue a hablar con una muchacha de quinto año llamada Rita Skeeter, que era conocida por ser extremadamente cotilla y normalmente, sus cotilleos no tenían nada de cierto, aunque eso a ella era lo que menos le importaba. Después de mantener una charla, ambas llegaron a un acuerdo satisfactorio.

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio estaba al tanto de una extraño rumor acerca de que Sirius se había vuelto gay. Las chicas se le acercaban por los pasillos llorando y gritando "¿Por qué? ¿por qué?" o cosas por el estilo, y cuando Sirius por fin supo cuál era el rumor, pues James se enteró, se puso más que furioso:  
- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde han sacado semejante estupidez?- estaba fuera de sí, pero dijo algo que a su amigo le sonó estúpido y a él también, pero no pudo saber que estaba acertando más de lo de costumbre-. ¡Seguro que ha sido la estúpida de March la que ha lanzado ese rumor! ¡Me vengaré de ella! ¡ o permitiré que gane la apuesta!  
James se sorprendió, pues esperaba que Sirius se arriesgase a perder la apuesta para salvar su reputación, pero parecía que le importaba más ganarle una apuesta a March que su reputación.  
Y también, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, concretamente en el tablón de anuncios, apareció la fecha de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, donde Anna y Remus habían quedado a las cinco. Pero podéis imaginaros la frustración de éste último cuando comprobó, horrorizado, que la fecha de la excursión coincidía con la luna llena. Además, tenía que ir a la enfermería a las cinco, para estar en el sauce a las seis. ¡Y a las cinco era la hora de su cita! Pero justo ahora que se habían reconciliado... Siempre podía adelantar la cita... Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Adelantaría la cita.

- Sus... ¿qué hago?- preguntó Lily, desesperada-. Hace ya casi tres semanas que me lo pidió y ni siquiera me ha presionado para que se lo diga pronto...  
Era una calurosa tarde del mes de Septiembre, y ambas estaban en su habitación, pero Anna no se encontraba allí.  
- Lily, no tiene mayor misterio- se irritó Susan, pues su amiga le había estado hablando de ello durante media hora-. Si de verdad opinas que te conviene y que te podrías llegar a enamorar de él, acepta. Si no, no lo hagas. Ni que tuviera tanta complicación- dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.  
Dicho esto, Susan hundió la vista en unos papeles, en los que hacía extraños dibujos, mientras Lily soltaba un suspiro. Lily miró con curiosidad por encima del hombro de su amiga, y hizo una mueca de extrañeza.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, intentando descifrar los garabatos de su amiga, tras comprobar que no eran deberes..  
- Ideo un plan para hacer caer a Black en una trampa- dijo, con una sonrisa maquiavélica de psicópata-. Convenzo a una de sus admiradoras de que venga por este pasillo, él viene por aquí, ella se le tira a los brazos... yo me acerco por la esquina... y les pillo in-fraganti.  
Lily miró a su amiga, moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Su amiga estaba muy preocupada de perder la apuesta, se la había tomado muy a pecho, y eso era algo que desconcertaba a la pelirroja. Veía a su amiga bastante cambiada, con respecto al año anterior. Ahora parecía... no sabría decirlo con palabras ¿impulsiva? No, eso ya lo era antes...  
Mientras Lily intentaba decidir lo que parecía Susan aquel año, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, dando un gran portazo. Anna había entrado en la habitación, y no traía cara de buenas pulgas. Sin mediar ni media palabra, se tumbó en su cama.  
- ¿Anna?  
- ¿Te pasa algo?  
Anna les dirigió una gélida mirada de: "es obvio", antes de estallar, cómo hacía siempre que estaba enfadada.  
- Pues, Remus y yo habíamos quedado de la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade quedar a las cinco, pero ahora, no, va y la adelanta, y ¿sabéis por qué? ¿Sabéis por qué?- sus amigas la miraron asustadas, y negaron con la cabeza, pues las pocas veces que Anna se enfadaba lo hacía de una forma muy exagerada-. ¡Por qué tiene que planear una broma con sus queridos amiguitos! Pero claro, cómo las bromas son mucho más importantes que yo, que va, no se le ocurrió pensar que yo tendría más cosas que hacer que quedar con él antes de las cinco, claro ¿y si hubiera tenido planes? ¡Pero claro, ni me pregunta si me importa, simplemente, la adelanta, así como así! ¿Pues sabéis qué os digo? ¡Qué le pienso decir que ya tenía planes para antes de las cinco!

Dicho esto, la joven salió de la habitación echa una furia, mientras sus amigas intercambiaban una mirada significativa, y Lily fruncía el ceño, pues ella misma les había dicho a los merodeadores que si volvían a gastar una broma que fuera perjudicial para alguien, ella se encargaría personalmente. Susan se volvió a concentrar en su maquiavélico plan de hacer caer a Sirius en una trampa, y Lily, decidió ir a buscar a la biblioteca un libro que le hacía falta para sus deberes de Encantamientos.  
Cuando salió del retrato y se dirigía a la biblioteca, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que tropezó con alguien.   
- Eh, Evans- genial, la última persona que en ese momento quería ver.  
- Potter, apártate- dijo molesta Lily, cuando el jugador de quidditch le cerró el paso.  
- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa seductora el chivo, recordando el último encuentro entre ambos, cuando el "incidente" del terremoto.  
- Potter, no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero sé que tú y tus amiguitos tenéis pensado hacer una broma. Cómo tenga una única prueba de que habéis sido vosotros, os juro que os acordaréis de mí- después de la amenaza, se zafó del joven de gafas, que miró como se alejaba preguntándose a qué broma se refería, y luego llegó a la conclusión, de que de un modo u otro, Lily sabía que Sirius quería vengarse de Susan.

Lily llegó a la biblioteca, todavía furiosa, y allí lo vio. Amos Diggory estaba sentado en una mesa, estudiando. Entonces, un repentino impulso se apoderó de ella. En el fondo, una voz le decía que se iba a arrepentir, pero ella, no le hizo caso. Se acercó a Amos.  
- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó-. He tomado una decisión.

- Claro- Amos la invitó a que se sentara-. ¿Y bien?- preguntó, y fue en ese momento cuando Lily se dio cuanta de que en realidad, estaba impaciente.

Lily tragó saliva:

- Sí, quiero ser tu novia.

- Ah, bueno... es que como tardabas tanto tiempo en decidirte, le pregunté a otra si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que sí. 

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno... siento dejarlo n un momento así.... Jejeje, pro teneis q esperar al proximo chap para saber a qien le a pedido Diggory que salgo con él... Que malavada soy... xDD

**Ely-barchu: **Weno, ya as visto la contestación de Lily... i lo que luego le a dixo Diggory. Asi, q, juzga tu misma. Creo q a James le va tocar sufrir un poko en la historia, pro no t creas, a Lily tb... M alegra q t pareciese lindo, ya continue... Muxos besos!!

**Sakura-Yuzuki: **Weno, si antes me dijist q como m atrevia a cortarlo ai.... no qiero ni imaginar lo q m diras cuando veas que lo deje como lo akabo d dejar... en fin, q bien q t gustara, sip, s q los caps no son mui largos, po yo actualizo mui prontito xq muxos ya los tenia escritos!! Weno, un besito, cuando m saq un ueco no duds q m paso x tus fics!!

**Lauranamalfoyrin: **En fin, veo q no eres la unik q pido un no d Lily a Diggory... pro al final va y le dic q si... X culpa d q James la sako d sus casillas!! Sip, creo q James necesita espabilar... Sip, tngo q acordarm d los espacios q siempr m olvido... xDD Sip, no dudes q abra acción, pro t digo q abra después d navidad... a lo q an qedan varios chaps, x no dcir muxos... Un beso, wapisima!!

**Carito: **Olas!! M alegro muxo un nuevo review tuyo!! Ya vez, aqi actualizando lo ants q puedo pa vos, q qereis leer!! Weno, spero q est chap aya sido d tu sincero agrado... Un beso!!

**Lila-Dogwood: **Xik, cuidat el corazon, q s un organo dlikdo... xDD Interprtar eso como q t gusto, intentar actualizar d seguido, muxisimos besos, preciosa!!

**Sharon Rindwotch: **Gracias... Misterio, dics? Gracias x la sugerencia, la tendr n cuenta, prometido!! M sakr un poko d tiempo pa leer tus fics, prometido!! M alegra q lo d mister culo t gustase... xDD Muxos besos!!

**Sandra: **Como vz, ya segui, intentar seguir la proxima vz tb pronto. Un fuert abrazo, muxos besos!!

Weno, toi mui contenta xq m abeis dejao muxos reviews!! Seguid dejando i contribureis a q actualic ants, xq tenia pensado actualizar el miércoles... pro los reviews m animaron a acrlo ants... Muxos besos!!


	5. Un Fin De Semana Muy Largo

UN FIN DE SEMANA MUY LARGO

Lily entreabrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó con hilo de voz y su corazón en un puño.

Entonces, Amos Diggory hizo lo último que Lily esperaba que en ese momento hiciera. Reírse.

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- estalló en carcajadas, por lo que la bibliotecaria lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Amos se calmó, todavía rojo por la risa, mientras la furia de Lily se iba apoderando de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Amos iba a hablar, pero la indignación debió notarse en la cara de Lily, porque el rubio dijo:

- No te preocupes.

¿Qué no se preocupara? ¿Qué no se preocupara? ¡Ese idiota degenerado! ¡Era incluso peor que Black! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? Se iba a enterar...

- Lily, era una broma- esas palabras resonaron por la mente de Lily, haciéndola quedar en blanco durante unos segundos.

- ¿Una broma?- exclamó, enfadada-. ¡Pues menuda broma!

Pero, pensándolo bien, tenía su gracia. Lily soltó una risa forzada, no era que a ella no le gustasen las bromas, pero cuando consistían en hacer mal a alguien (a no ser que ese alguien fuera detestable) o cuando jugaban con los sentimientos de alguien.

- Bueno- dijo Amos, como si no hubiese ocurrido el incidente-. Entonces, ¿Quedamos este sábado en las tres Escobas? ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

- ¿A las cinco?- preguntó Lily, sonriendo.

- Pues a las cinco entonces- dijo Amos con una sonrisa, y antes de que Lily dijera algo más, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, tomándola por sorpresa-. Hasta el sábado entonces- se despidió Amos.

- Hasta el sábado- dijo Lily, pasándose la mano por la mejilla en la que Amos le había besado, y pensando para sus adentros que quizás no sería difícil enamorarse de aquel joven.

- ¿Qué te dijo qué?- preguntó Sirius, todavía sin entender, o más bien, sin querer entender lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, James Potter-. ¿Pero cómo lo puede saber?

- Y yo qué sé- dijo James, pero con poco entusiasmo, cosa poco habitual en él-. Pero lo único que sé es que si vamos a gastar la broma a March, no podemos dejar ninguna prueba que nos culpe, ya sé que será obvio que fuimos nosotros, pero si no tiene pruebas, no podrá acusarnos.

La verdad era que James, en realidad no quería hacer aquella broma, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué. Quizás eso molestase a Lily... Pero también se ponía tan guapa cuando se enfadaba... Pero no podía seguir así. Si Lily se enfadaba con él, no ganaba nada. Más bien al contrario, sólo conseguía que la joven lo despreciase más, y perdía oportunidades de que se fijara en él. Sirius, que siempre había tenido un entendimiento especial con su amigo, pareció darse cuenta de la lucha interior de James.

- James, si no quieres, no tienes porqué ayudarme a vengarme de March- dijo Sirius, pero James negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y quién te va a ayudar? ¿Lunático? Seguro que por ser amiguita de su querida novia, no quiere- dijo divertido James.

- Puedo hacerlo yo sólo- dijo Sirius, haciendo que se enfadaba.

- No, no dejaré que tú lo hagas sólo- dijo James, como si fuera a encadenar un desastre-. Te tendré que ayudar...- dijo, como si supusiera un gran esfuerzo, pensando para sus adentros que si no dejaban huella, Lily tampoco podría ponerse furiosa con él.

- Por cierto...- dijo de pronto Sirius, acordándose de algo-. La semana que viene empiezas con los entrenamientos de quidditch, ¿no?- preguntó.

James era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor desde quinto, y con él tanto de capitán como en el equipo, nunca habían perdido, pues aunque el otro equipo atrapara la snitch (nunca habían tenido un buen buscador), James siempre lograba marcar muchísimos goles, pues era cazador.

- Sí, el 3 de Diciembre tenemos el primer partido, contra Hufflepuff- dijo James, aliviado por cambiar de tema de conversación.

No tardó en llegar el fin de semana, y el sábado prometía ser un día muy ajetreado para los merodeadores. Había excursión a Hogsmeade y tenían que surtirse de golosinas y provisiones para bromas, James y Sirius tenían que ultimar sus preparativos para su venganza contra Susan, y para colmo, era luna llena. Remus tenía la tez muy pálida, y alguna de las admiradoras de los merodeadores se acercaban para preguntar qué le pasaba, como solían hacer cada luna llena. Pero a ninguno de ellos les preocupara que esas chicas se diesen cuenta de que siempre coincidía con la luna llena, pues eran tan descerebradas (como decía Susan), que no supieran conectar ideas y averiguar algo por sí mismas.

Como era habitual, se formó el murmullo de gente en el vestíbulo que esperaba para ir al pueblo. Lily tenía su primera cita con Amos ése día. No es que estuviera nerviosa, pero Amos era el segundo novio que tenía (el primero era muggle, pues los chicos de la escuela sabían que James Potter iba detrás de aquella extraña chica pelirroja que le despreciaba, y por respeto al joven, y porque quizás podrían ser objetivos de las bromas de los merodeadores, no solían acercarse mucho a ella) y la verdad, no esperaba la cita con el entusiasmo que se había imaginado, sino más bien con pereza. No le apetecía ir a la cita mucho, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué. Deseando que fuera pasajero y que una vez que hubiese llegado allí, le apeteciera más, aunque sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago. Anna, por su parte, todavía seguía enfadada con Remus, pero no se lo había hecho notar, pues simplemente había cancelado la cita, pero tenía pensado averiguar qué era lo que tramaban los merodeadores.

No tardaron en llegar a Hogsmeade, donde Lily, Susan y Anna se dirigieron en primer lugar a Honeydukes, para surtirse de provisiones. La verdad es que a las tres les encantaban las golosinas y Lily, en una ocasión había puesto una especie de caramelo en la mesilla de noche de su hermana, y ésta, sin sospechar nada, se lo había comido y le había gustado mucho, claro que al día siguiente estaba "casualmente" estreñida. Una vez que las tres salieron de la tienda con sus monederos ligeramente más vacíos, pero con los bolsillos bastante más llenos, decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y refugiarse de la brisa que corría en las calles.

Entre tanto, los merodeadores, siempre precavidos, habían ido a reponer sus provisiones, pero al contrario que las chicas, que se habían surtido de golosinas, ellos habían preferido ir a otra tienda conocida por todos, llamada Zonko. Allí compraron cantidades industriales de artículos para bromas, y eso teniendo en cuenta que sus bromas solían ser de fabricación casera y no solían ayudarse de dichos artículos. Después de hacer transportar mágicamente dichos artículos en su habitación, los cuatro se dirigieron a dar un corto paseo y un recorrido por alguna que otra tienda. Después cierta rata asquerosa y traidora se despidió argumentando que había quedado con su novia de Hufflepuff, Nicole. Al ver que el semblante de Remus palidecía a cada segundo que pasaba, los tres merodeadores decidieron entrar en Las Tres Escobas.

Su primera impresión fue que estaba bastante lleno, a decir verdad, estaba abarrotado. Mientras Remus buscaba asiento, James y Sirius se dirigieron a la barra, donde una chica muy joven, que no debía de llevarles más de tres años a los chicos, servía las bebidas. Su nombre era Rosmeta.

-¡Ros!- la llamó Sirius, con su habitual cara coqueta.

Rosmeta se dio la vuelta y sonrió a los jóvenes, a los cuales consideraba muy simpáticos. Haciendo caso omiso del resto de estudiantes que se agazapaba en la barra desde hacía un buen rato, se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué queréis chicos?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno...- empezó Sirius con cara pícara-. En primer lugar, para mi un whisky de fuego...

- Para mí otro- se animó James-. Y para Lunático... yo creo que él preferirá una simple cerveza de mantequilla.

Rosmeta les miró con cara divertida.

- Chicos, ya sabéis que hasta que no tengáis dieciocho nada de whiskies de fuego...

- ¡Pero si ya los tenemos!- protestó Sirius, con cara ofendida.

- No, Sirius, a ti aún te faltan cinco meses para cumplirlos, y a ti, James, siete- los dos chicos pusieron cara de cachorritos, pero Rosmeta sólo sonrió. La gente que llevaba más tiempo esperando empezó a protestar, entonces, Rosmeta se apuró-: Supongo que lo de siempre, tres cervezas de mantequilla.

Dicho esto, les sirvió dichas cervezas, y después de pagar, buscaron con la mirada a Remus.

Remus había estado buscando mesa por el concurrido local, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no había ninguna libre. Entonces, Anna, que estaba sentada junto a Susan y Lily, lo vio buscar mesa. A pesar de estar enfadada con él, se le ocurrió una maquiavélica idea para hacer rabiar a sus amigas (N.A: Es que Lily se buscó amigas con instintos malvados).

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus!- lo llamó, mientras sus amigas fruncían el ceño.

- ¡Anna! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Remus incómodo, recordando la cancelación de la cita por parte de la muchacha.

- Muy bien- contestó Anna, sonriente-. Veo que estás buscando mesa- comentó.

- Si, pero esto está abarrotado- explicó Remus, dándose cuenta de que la mesa que ocupaban las tres muchachas estaba medio libre.

- Pues si quieres siéntate- dijo Anna, mientras sus amigas intercambiaban miradas de entendimiento, al saber lo que se proponía la chica-. Supongo que has venido con tus amigos- dijo-. Ellos también pueden sentarse.

Agradeciéndoselo, Remus se sentó enfrente de Anna. No tardaron en llegar los dos merodeadores, que se sentaron, James con una sonrisa, y Sirius con cara de póker.

Lily y Susan hicieron muecas de disgusto. En la mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Bueno... ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy?- preguntó James para romper el hielo, sin mirar a la pelirroja a la cara.

- Pues no lo tenemos muy decidido- explicó Susan-. Lily después ha quedado con Diggory y...

- ¿Con Diggory?- preguntó James con cara de circunstancias, mientras Lily miraba a su amiga con cara de querer asesinarla.

- Pero si es un engreído que se cree que juega bien al quidditch- dijo Sirius, recibiendo el total apoyo de su mejor amigo.

- No hemos pedido vuestra opinión- les dijo Lily, que parecía no estar pasándoselo del todo bien.

- Vamos, Evans, no me negarás que es idiota perdido, además, no te conviene en absoluto- dijo James como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Me parece que te ha dicho que no quería tu opinión- intervino Susan, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al recordar su plan contra Sirius.

- Y yo que tú tendría cuidado, March- dijo de repente Sirius, mientras Susan le miraba extrañada-. No vaya a ser que te pase algo.

Anna y Remus no hablaban. Remus parecía notar que a la joven estaba molesta con él por alguna razón, pero no se daba cuenta de cual pod5ría ser, mientras que Anna se limitaba a escuchar la "conversación" que mantenían sus amigos con James y Sirius.

- Y tú también deberías de tener cuidado, Black- dijo Susan sin alterarse lo más mínimo, y mirando desafiante a Sirius-. No vaya a ser que tengas que llevar la ropa interior de tu querido Quejicus.

- ¿Si?- preguntó dulcemente Sirius-. Pues yo que tú dejaría de ser tan chismosa y de inventar absurdos rumores falsos- dijo con voz melosa.

- No deberías avergonzarte de tu condición sexual- dijo Susan melosamente, con un toque de malicia en los ojos-. Si te gustan los hombres, deberías estar orgulloso de ello.

- ¿Pero de qué te vas?- Sirius se había levantado, furioso.

Susan, por su parte, también se levantó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Black?- preguntó desafiante-. ¿Te has olvidado el peluche en casa y por eso tienes que descargar tu ira con los demás?

- Aplícate el cuento- dijo muy rabioso Sirius.

Lily, al ver que la situación se estaba descontrolando y que la mayor parte del bar los miraba, intervino levantándose también.

- Basta ya- dijo enfadada-. Esto es insoportable.

Dicho esto, dio un trago hondo a su cerveza de mantequilla, acabándosela y saliendo del bar. Sus amigas, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la siguieron.

Los tres merodeadores simplemente, se quedaron mirando a las tres jóvenes irse, y cambiaron de tema, para hablar de la "excursión" nocturna que iban a realizar ese día.

- Lily...- Susan y Anna habían alcanzado a su amiga-. ¿Te pasa algo?

Lily miró a sus amigas. Se había sentado en un banco de una pequeña plaza cerca de Las Tres Escobas.

- ¿A mí?- dijo, nerviosa-. Nada.

Sus amigas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, ninguna de las dos se había creído la respuesta de Lily.

En cierto sentido, Lily no sabía lo que sentía. Su mente era un completo caos. Estaba harta. Se sentía mal por haber quedado con Diggory, estaba harta del idiota de Potter, de las tontas discusiones entre Sirius y Susan, de que su vida fuera tan monótona, de estar hasta arriba de deberes, de que los ÉXTASIS estuvieran ya a la vuelta de la esquina, de no poderse enamorar. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse cómo cualquier otra chica? ¡Diantres! Para colmo, del único chico por el que había sentido algo (aunque dudaba que fuera amor de verdad), era un joven muggle al que apenas veía en vacaciones y el cual había conseguido otra novia.

Las tres chicas decidieron dar un paseo, en el vano intento de animar a la pelirroja. Entonces, alrededor de las cinco menos veinte, pasaron "casualmente" por delante de Las Tres Escobas, de donde un joven con aspecto muy débil, salía apresuradamente.

- Chicas... yo...- Anna buscaba una excusa para irse-. Me duele la cabeza, me vuelvo a Hogwarts.

Sin más, corrió detrás del chico, que como no, no era otro que Remus, y fue entonces cuando sus amigas comprobaron que Anna no era nada hábil inventando excusas.

Anna siguió al licántropo, que se internó en el pasadizo que estaba en el sótano de Honeydukes. Anna, que no conocía el pasadizo, se lo pensó un par de veces antes de entrar. Pero unas voces de los dueños de las tiendas la apremiaron y finalmente bajó por la trampilla, siguiendo al que no sabía si considerar novio suyo.

Tras mucho caminar en silencio, oyendo la agitada respiración de Remus delante de ella, notó que el camino empezaba a ascender. Preguntándose a donde iba a parar el túnel, Anna avanzó nerviosa.

De repente, un resplandor iluminó el túnel. Anna imaginó que debía de haber una especie de trampilla o puerta, y que Remus en ese momento salía por ella. Aguardó un tiempo prudencial, y después de no oír ningún ruido, decidió continuar. Se topó cara a cara con un frío muro. Lo empujó y éste no tardó en ceder. Lentamente, salió de allí. Se asombró al descubrir que se encontraba en Hogwarts, concretamente, en la estatua de una bruja tuerta. ¿No había quedado Remus con sus amigos? ¿Por qué sus amigos no venían con él? Aquello cada vez la irritaba más.

Escuchó un débil ruido. Se escondió detrás de una pared y vislumbró a Remus caminando vagamente, con aire taciturno. Le siguió en silencio, y se alegró de llevar unas sandalias sin tacón, que no hacían ruido. Lo siguió durante escasos segundos, cuando entró en lo que Anna reconoció como la enfermería. Remus entró y ahora Anna cambió su semblante de indignación a una de desconcierto, para acabar con una de preocupación.

¿Qué hacía Remus en la enfermería? ¿Por qué venía solo? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Claro, por eso estaba tan pálido... Pero... ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?

Para cuando Remus salió de la enfermería (diez minutos después), Anna ya tenía montada una película de que Remus tenía una enfermedad incurable que le iba a provocar morir dentro de poco, pero no se lo había dicho porque no quería darle lástima...

Después de la partida de Anna, Lily y Susan habían seguido caminando alegremente, hasta que llegaron las cinco menos cinco y Lily decidió que debía encaminarse ya hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde había quedado con Amos. Entonces fue cuando Susan se dio cuenta de que las traidoras de sus amigas la habían dejado sola. Mal humorada, se fue hasta Correos, para buscar una lechuza y mandarle una lechuza a Cristine, su prima bruja (ella provenía de una familia enteramente mágica) que vivía en Australia.

Lily llegó poco después que Amos al local, que ya estaba ligeramente más vacío. La pelirroja comprobó con desagrado que Potter y Black se encontraban en la barra, riéndose con Rosmeta, y se enfureció aún más cuando James la miró con una mirada profunda y extraña. Serían... ¿celos?

- Hola, Lily- la saludó Amos con una sonrisa cuando ésta fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué tal, Amos?- respondió Lily, dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cuánta gente, no?

La verdad es que a pesar de no estar tan lleno como antes, el bar estaba repleto de estudiantes.

- La verdad es que sí- dijo Amos con disgusto, pues apenas podían tener intimidad-. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar una vuelta?- preguntó sonriendo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Amos se dirigió a pagar y se unió a la cola de la gente que esperaba ansiosa a que Rosmeta les atendiera en vez de coquetear con Sirius.

Lily le esperó un poco más apartada, pero sin previo aviso, un brazo rodeó su cintura.

- Creo que ya te he dicho que Diggory no te convenía para nada- dijo una voz arrogante y a la vez irritante.

- En primer lugar, Potter, suéltame- dijo Lily zafándose del chico-. En segundo lugar me da igual lo que digas y en tercer lugar, métete en tus propios asuntos.

Antes de girarse, indignada, Lily pudo ver la expresión celosa del jugador de quidditch. Amos por fin había conseguido pagar, pues Sirius se había distraído con la entrada de su hermano y sus amiguitos de Slytherin en la taberna. Después de un suspiro, James se unió a su amigo, que estaba preguntando porqué Quejicus se había vuelto tan gallina que desde que había empezado el curso apenas lo habían visto.

Amos y Lily dieron un paseo por Hogsmeade, hablando de cualquier cosa. Lily le contó su profunda enemistad con su hermana mayor y la repugnancia hacia la magia por parte de ésta, Diggory le contó anécdotas de su vida familiar, pero Lily estuvo incómoda todo el rato, Le costaba hablar con él y sentía que lo único que estaba haciendo era engañarse a sí misma y a Amos. La tarde no fue muy agradable para Lily, pero lo disimuló, pues Diggory, sólo con el hecho de su presencia, parecía muy contento.

Después de burlarse repetidamente de los Slytherins, James y Sirius decidieron que ya era hora de ir a Hogwarts para su transformación nocturna. Buscaron a cierta rata asquerosa y traidora, que se estaba dando el lote con su novia, los separaron trabajosamente y regresaron a Hogwarts por un pasadizo distinto al que había usado su amigo antes, el que desembocaba en el espejo de la cuarta planta.

Anna seguía ahora a Remus y a la enfermera, que caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Entonces, su pregunta fue contestada. La enfermera, ayudada por un palo largo, lo estiró y dio en el tronco de un árbol que Anna reconoció como el sauce boxeador. En el acto, el árbol paró de repente de moverse, como si lo hubieran petrificado. Anna vio muy sorprendida como Remus se metía en el sauce boxeador tras despedirse de la enfermera, que se alejó, rumbo al castillo.

Mil dudas se agazapaban en ese momento en la cabeza de Anna que vio apenaba como el sol caía. Entonces, mientras un trozo de luna empezaba a distinguirse entre las montañas (no hacia falta decir que era llena, ¿no?), ocurrió algo que hizo que Anna pensase que o una de dos: que se había vuelto loca o que tenía alucinaciones.

Del medio de la nada, los tres merodeadores que no habían entrado aún en el sauce aparecieron ante los ojos de Anna, que los miró sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿De dónde habían salido? Aquello era muy sospechoso... ¿Qué estaban tramando los merodeadores? Peter se deslizó y con una rama, tocó el tronco en el mismo punto que lo había hecho la enfermera. Anna cada vez estaba más extrañada.

La noche cada vez se hacia más oscura y decidió abandonar los terrenos del colegio, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar.

Susan estaba muy enfadada con sus amigas por haberla dejado sola por Hogsmeade, Lily, por su parte, pensaba en cortar con Amos, cuando una imagen le vino a la mente. Aquella cara de celoso de James... Quizás no estaría tan mal salir con Amos... ¿Pero por qué le producía tanto placer ver a James celoso? Se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, mientras se reprochaba a sí misma por usar a Amos... Pero tampoco habían dicho que iban en serio... Se dijo a sí misma, que en realidad no estaba jugando con él y que si él se hacia ilusiones era culpa suya. Después de este egoísta pensamiento, las dos bajaron a cenar, donde no encontraron ni a los merodeadores ni a Anna. Aquello si que era extraño.

Ambas terminaron de cenar y subieron a su habitación donde encontraron a Anna malhumorada y que murmuraba palabras de las que sólo entendieron: "Remus", "secreto" y boxeador", por lo que ambas dedujeron que Remus era en secreto un boxeador, cosa que no le encontraban mucho sentido.

Lily y Susan no tardaron en quedarse dormidas, pero Anna no fue capaz de hacerlo. Daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cama, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido, pero no la encontró. Miró el reloj. Casi eran las tres de la mañana. En un arrebato, salió de su cama, sin importarle ir en camisón. Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común, que se encontraba desierta, y con paso decidido fue hacia el otro extremo de ella para subir por las escaleras y entrar en una habitación que en un principio tenía una puerta con el escrito: "Alumnos de 7º curso", pero que había sido alterado por dichos alumnos y ahora decía "Habitación de los merodeadores" (Sirius había querido añadir un texto largo como "Prohibido entrada a gente sin sentido del humor" o "los bromistas más geniales que jamás han pisado Hogwarts", pero Remus se lo había impedido)

Anna entró en la habitación, que estaba en penumbra. Los cuatro doseles de las camas estaban corridos. No se oía ni el más mínimo ruido. Anna avanzó hasta la cama de Remus, puesto que ya sabía donde era de sobra, y corrió lentamente el dosel. La cama estaba vacía, Remus no estaba allí.

Anna volvió a su habitación, donde apenas durmió en toda la noche, puesto que tenía algo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez. Pero daba igual, puesto que el día siguiente era domingo.

Lily fue la primera en levantarse al día siguiente. Decidió hacer los deberes atrasados, que eran bastantes, y pasó largas horas de aburrimiento. Al poco rato se le unió Susan, a la que tampoco parecía hacerle mucha gracia eso de hacer deberes. Después de una mañana agotadora, ambas empezaron a preguntarse porqué Anna no se levantaba, ignorando que había pasado la noche en vela casi todo el rato.

La despertaron y ésta, al recodar lo sucedido el día anterior, se vistió apresuradamente y sin dar ninguna explicación a sus amigas, se dirigió a la habitación de los merodeadores. Entró sin llamar a la puerta, y se encontró con que los cuatro estaban descansando en sus respectivas camas, pero eso a ella no le impidió gritar:

- ¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR MUY SERIAMENTE!

CONTINUARÁ...

**Ely-Barchu:** Olas!! Weno, es posibl q si m djas un review tb para este chap, m mates x el gran sentido del humor de Diggory.... Ejem, weno, espero q est chap t aya gustao... No es q sea uno d mis preferidos, pro weno, ai q jorobarse. Un besazo, cuidate!!

**Lila-Dogwood:** Deduzco por tu comentario que Diggory no te cae bien... pro no t preocupes, q va a qedar en ridicula bastants veces, prometido... supongo q no taras mui contenta con q aya sido solo una broma... Aunq weno, cuando lleve un poko mas d fic comprenderas xq era necesario q Lily tuviera novio... aunq q sea ese imbecil no m ace muxa gracia... M alegra q t aya gustao el anterior cap, espero q este tb t guste, preciosa!! Un besazo, ya m lei l de Firefly, cuando m saq un pelin d tiempo m paso x el d HP y la portadora, ok? Cuidat, wapisima!!

**Danielitaweasley: **Weno, creo q est cap m qedo un poko mas largo q los anteriores... m alegra q t aya gustao, eso m alaga.. Lo continuar lo antes q m sea posibl, un besazo, wapa!!

**Lauranamalfoyrin: **Sip, como ves el sentido del humor de Diggory es... el del un gilipollas d mierda... Ouch, como le odio!! Weno, ya vist q era una estupida broma... Q en fin, solo t digo q dudo q a Lily le hiciera muxa gracia... Ups!! Los dixosos espacios, gracios x recordalo, q si no est cap m iba a qdar junto de nuevo... T dbo la vida, preciosa!! Es q como ultimamnt estoi un poko estresada... No tengo inspiración, xiqilla!! No se dond tengo ya ni la kbeza... Muxos besos, preciosa!!

**Sandra: **Weno, aqi tiens la contestación a tus qeridas preguntas... Lo q le pasa a Diggory q cuando repartían el sentido del humor estaba d primero en la cola de donde repartian la idiotez, debe de ser. Y Sirius ya le vez, reclamando venganza... weno, creo q la tendrmos en el proximo cap, pro no toi mui segura... Es genial q t aya gustao, en serio q m ace muxa, proo muxa ilu... xDD (Eso sono mui cursi, nop?) WEno, ya sabes, cuidat preciosa!!

**Carito: **Weno, algo en suspenso si q lo deje... alguien se imaginaba q Diggory lo decia en broma?? Weno, es q conociendo a Diggory, no m extraña q pensarais q lo dijo en serio... ¬¬. Weno, vez q continue pronto, espero q aya sido d tu agrado el cap, intentar actualizar pronto. Un beso!!

Weno, ya sabeis, dejar reviews y contribuiréis a q actualic antes... Gracias x leer mi historia asta el momento!! Muxos bikiños!!


	6. De Venganzas Y Desengaños

DE VENGANZAS Y DESENGAÑOS

Los cuatro merodeadores fueron levantados por un grito que resonó en la cabeza del pobre Remus, que extrañamente, aquella noche no había ido a la enfermería para tomar reposo después de su transformación pues como era domingo, había pensado que seguramente podría reposar en su habitación. Pero estaba bastante equivocado.

- ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?- dijo un irritado Sirius, más dormido que despierto, corriendo el dosel de su cama y mirando confusa a la chica que había entrado.

Peter seguía roncado, sin ser alterado lo más mínimo por el grito de Anna y James tanteaba en su mesilla, buscando sus gafas para averiguar qué había pasado.

Los tres ocupantes de la habitación que se hallaban despiertos se sorprendieron al comprobar de dónde provenía aquel grito. Todos se asombraron, pues tenían a Anna por la más tranquila de las tres (refiriéndose a Lily, Susan y Anna). Y allí estaba, apretando los puños con vehemencia y pidiendo a su novio hablar seriamente.

- Lunático, dile a tu novia que no chille tanto- se quejó Sirius mientras se revolvía en la cama (que mono) intentando dormir.

Remus no le hizo caso, y simplemente, se levantó de la cama, mirando extrañado a la joven furiosa que tenía delante de ella.

- ¿Anna?- preguntó confundido, pues estaba muy cansado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Anna suavizando la voz, pero manteniendo la expresión furiosa.

- Pero Anna, ¿no puede ser en otro momento?- preguntó con cara de angelito que hizo por unos segundos dudar a la chica, pero luego.

- No. Ahora- Anna pensaba que probablemente tenía sueño, pues sabe dios a qué hora había vuelto la noche anterior.

- Vale- dijo una voz que tenía pinta de provenir de alguien que estaba más dormido que despierto-. Lunático, ¿por qué no te vas a "hablar" a otra parte? Canuto, Cola...- James se dio cuenta de que Peter no hacía otra cosa más que roncar, así que rectificó-: Canuto y yo queremos dormir.

Murmurando entre dientes, Remus le pidió a Anna que saliera de la habitación para que se pudiese cambiar y que la esperase en la Sala Común. El licántropo se vistió apresuradamente y bajó a la Sala Común con grandes ojeras y un aspecto cansado y enfermizo. Anna ya le esperaba allí.

- ¿Damos un paseo?- preguntó Remus, sin mucha convicción, a lo que su novia accedió, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de reproche.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, en el dormitorio de las chicas de 7º curso de Gryffindor, dos muchachas (es decir una) repasaban con entusiasmo su plan.

- Entonces, yo le encierro en la habitación, y lo guardo todo en la ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó una entusiasta Susan a una aburrida Lily, que negaba con la cabeza, como diciendo que a su amiga le faltaba un tornillo y un par de tuercas.

- Cámara de Vídeo- respondió una cansada Lily-. Y no se guarda, se graba- parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo repasando el plan, y Lily estaba aburriéndose, así que decidió cambiar el tema-. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Anna?- preguntó.

- Me imagino que pidiéndole disculpas a Remus, por haber sido tan idiota o alguna cosa así- dijo Susan sin darle mucha importancia, mientras ultimaba su plan-. Mañana mismo lo pondré en marcha- sentenció, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, pero no comentó nada. Susan estaba muy emocionada por su plan, que decía, iba a dejar en ridículo a Sirius delante de todo el colegio, y que seguro que se acordaría para el resto de su vida del día en el que ella, Susan March, le demostró quién mandaba allí.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Anna habían bajado por la escalinata de piedra y habían salido a los terrenos del colegio. Ninguno de los dos había desayunado, pero tampoco tenían mucha hambre.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?- le preguntó Remus, algo nervioso, pues a Anna no se le había pasado la cara de enfado y caminaba a grandes zancadas, por lo que al licántropo le costaba seguirla. Anna aminoró la marcha y miró seriamente a su novio.

- Remus... ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche?- preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, sorprendido, Remus-. Ya te lo dije- añadió, aliviado porque fuera eso, pero a la vez apenado por tener que mentirle-. Fui a planear una broma con mis amigos- (Seguro que quiere decir con sus dos amigos y la rata asquerosa y traidora).

- No, Remus- dijo la chica, negando con la cabeza, resignada a que él no confiara en ella-. Tú te fuiste antes que tus amigos- Por algún extraño motivo, Anna no se atrevía a confesarle que le había espiado, pero, él tampoco era sincero con ella. ¿Por qué iba a tener que ser ella sincera con él?

- Es que...- Remus estaba en un aprieto-. Yo tenía que ir a coger ya sabes... material, eso, material para la broma- intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa se vio muy forzada.

Anna, simplemente, lo miró con tristeza, mientras sentía que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? Quizás aún no estaba preparado para contarlo que debería de haberle contado, pero de todas formas, ella confiaba en él. ¿Por qué él no hacia lo mismo?

- Está bien, Remus- dijo, mirándolo con algo de reproche, lo que hizo al chico sentirse culpable.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, ambos regresaron al castillo, pero se separaron en la Sala Común, pues Anna se quedó allí con Lily y Susan y Remus subió a su habitación, con el resto de los merodeadores.

Para sorpresa del joven licántropo, tanto James como Sirius estaban despiertos, y Sirius parecía muy entusiasmado por algo, y se sobresaltó cuando Remus entró en la habitación. Por supuesto, la estúpida rata asquerosa y traidora seguía roncando incontroladamente, y a los pies de las camas de Canuto y Cornamenta, se hallaban bandejas con bollos y tostadas, seguramente, el desayuno que habían ido a buscar a las cocinas.

- Lunático, ¿tan pronto de deshiciste de tu enfadada novia?- le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara, mientras escondía un papel en el que había estado garabateando algo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Remus, ignorando el comentario de su amigo, dándose cuenta de que había escondido algo tras de sí, para que él no lo viera.

- Eh... nada- evadió la pregunta, y cambió de tema-. ¿Quieres?- añadió, señalando los bollos y las tostadas.

Sin embargo, Remus se acercó a él y tras una persecución que James observaba muy divertido, acabó acorralándole y cogiendo el papel. Pues el papel en cuestión representaba una especie de catapulta muy extraña que lanzaba algo aún más extraño contra una chica, por cierto, dibujada con esmero, a la que identificaba un rótulo que decía March .

Sirius ya se estaba temiendo lo peor, como que su amigo les prohibiese atacar a la chica, pues era íntima amiga de su novia así que se explicó:

- Es que ella fue la que empezó el rumor de que yo me había vuelto gay y...

- No te preocupes, pero, la verdad, Canuto, esta idea tan disparatada no funcionará- le reprochó Remus, que de pronto había encontrado allí una excusa perfecta, pues podría decirle a Anna que aquella era la broma que preparaban anoche él y sus amigos, aunque quizás se enfadaba, pues iba dirigida a su amiga-. Cornamenta- miró al muchacho, que parecía estar medio ausente-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar que Sirius ponga en marcha algo tan descabellado?

Sirius siempre era el de las ideas originales, pero James y Remus se encargaban de hacer que la broma funcionase, pues a Sirius se le ocurrían cosas realmente extrañas. Realmente, James podría decirse que era el jefe de operación de las bromas, la mayoría idea de Sirius y con la indispensable colaboración del sentido común de Remus. La idiota rata, por su parte, era utilizada de cebo o para escabullirse por los sitios más pequeños.

Pero aquel día, James parecía ausente, como si estuviese metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquella tarde, los merodeadores (Es decir, Sirius, James y Remus) pusieron en marcha su plan de venganza contra Susan. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, y Lily y Susan eran unas de las pocas personas que no estaban en los terrenos, disfrutando del excepcional clima, algo raro en aquellas fechas o en la biblioteca, consultando y libros y demás. Ambas estaban hasta arriba de deberes, y estaban también de mal humor. Lo único que le subía la moral a Susan era que al día siguiente llevaría a cabo su plan de venganza contra Black. Pero lo malo era que si al día siguiente tendrían que ejecutar la venganza, tendrían que dejar todo hecho.

Ambas ignoraban que, en ese momento, estaban siendo observadas por tres chicos, que, precisamente, no tenían buenas intenciones (N.A: No me preguntéis dónde está la rata, fijo que aún sigue roncando descontroladamente en la habitación y teniendo sueños eróticos... xDD...). Una vez que las dos se quedaron solas en la Sala Común, los merodeadores se dispusieron a atacar. Sirius accionó algo que para cualquier muggle bien podría haberse confundido con un mando a distancia, pero, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Susan, en ese momento, se levantó inesperadamente de la mesa, al parecer, a buscar algo a su habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para que el plan dejara de ejecutarse.

De repente, como surgido de la nada, un líquido pegajoso apareció justo encima de la cabellera pelirroja de Lily, y todo sucedió muy rápido. James, que se hallaba escondido con sus amigos bajo su capa invisible salió de ella corriendo, mientras Lily giraba la cabeza sorprendida. James saltó sobre ella (con pose de películas de acción), mientras gritaba:

- ¡Noooooo!- en ese momento, el jugo pegajoso cayó sobre él, empapándolo de pies a cabeza, pero dejando a Lily ilesa.

Lily miró, aturdida, la escena. Si en ese momento estuviera mirando hacia otro lado, habría visto aparecer a dos personas de la nada, que corrieron hacia el chico, que ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo, impregnado de aquel líquido asqueroso, pero al parecer, no podía mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

- Mierda- susurró Sirius, mirando a su amigo, alarmado-. Será estúpido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily, en un tono autoritario, aunque muy confuso.

En ese momento bajó Susan, con un grueso libro en las manos y miró, muy sorprendida la escena que tenía delante. Fue hasta allí y repitió la misma pregunta que Lily había hecho:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos merodeadores que permanecían conscientes se miraron, evaluando si deberían decirles la verdad o no. Al final, Remus se decidió a hacerlo.

- Se suponía que íbamos a hacer una broma- comentó, mirando a Susan-. No es nada personal, pero es que Sirius quería vengarse por lo de él rumor y...

- Vale- dijo Susan, asimilando la respuesta, y se sorprendió a sí misma al no sorprenderse de la respuesta de Remus-. Pero eso no explica porqué Potter está en el suelo con una asquerosa sustancia pegajosa.

- Es que sacó su estúpida madera de héroe porque la masa inmovilizadora iba a alcanzar a Evans, y le dio a él- explicó Sirius, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y a continuación, sacó su varita y exclamó- ¡Mobli Corpus!

Y sin explicar nada más, se dio la vuelta, y justo antes de desaparecer por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, rumbo a la enfermería, añadió:

- Y no te preocupes, March, ya me vendaré de ti otro día.

Y se fue, dejando a las dos jóvenes, con más preguntas que respuestas. Ambas se volvieron hacia Remus, que resignado, tuvo que responder al bombardeo de preguntas.

- ¿Qué es la masa inmovilizadora?- se apresuró a preguntar Lily, algo sorprendida aún porque James hubiese recibido el impacto en su lugar.

- Un producto inventado por los merodeadores- dijo con orgullo Lupin-. Inmoviliza a instantáneamente a todo lo que toca, durante seis horas. Todavía no hemos encontrado un antídoto, así que Sirius debió de llevar a James a la enfermería- explicó.

- ¿Por qué se supone que el idiota de Black quería vengarse de mí?- preguntó entonces Susan, despreocupadamente, aunque pareciese mentira, aquella era la primera ocasión en la que un merodeador intentaba gastar una broma a alguna de las tres chicas, teniendo en cuenta que siempre había existido una rivalidad bastante grande entre ellos.

- Por lo del rumor- explicó Remus, cansado-. Y deberías de cortarte un poco hablando delante de mí así de él, después de todo, soy su amigo- ese comentario fue ignorado por Susan.

- ¿Por qué Potter recibió el impacto, entonces?- preguntó Susan, sin hacer caso de una extraña mirada que le dirigió su mejor amiga.

- Fue un accidente- Remus ya se estaba hartando de tener que dar tantas explicaciones-. Lo activó Sirius, luego tú te levantaste y la masa iba a caer sobre Lily, entonces James se interpuso entre la masa y Lily, y el resto ya te lo imaginas.

En ese momento, cuando Lily iba a formular otra pregunta, el retrato se abrió de nuevo. Era Anna. Sin saber porqué, sintió que no quería estar cerca de Remus.

- Yo...-titubeó un momento-. Creo que subiré un momento a la habitación.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo en esa dirección, dejando a Lily y Susan un tanto confusas y a un Remus muy triste.

- Ve tú, ¿quieres?- preguntó suspirando Lily. Susan subió las escaleras para encontrarse con la joven.

- Bueno, yo creo que voy un momento a mi habitación y luego me paso a ver a James- sentenció Remus, dejando a Lily sola en la Sala Común, donde el suelo aún presentaba restos de la masa inmovilizadora.

Decidiendo, que, definitivamente, no podría concentrarse guardó sus deberes en la mochila y salió por el retrato de la Sala Común. Sus pies, más bien la llevaron sola, pues ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que a penas lograba concentrarse. ¿Por qué Potter se había interpuesto entre la masa y ella? ¿Es que acaso ella significaba algo para Potter? No, eso sí que era imposible. De repente, divisó a Black yendo por un pasillo, murmurando: "Creo que le traeré unos bollos, a él le encantan".

Seguro que iba a por comida para James. Eso significaba que él estaría solo. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, ni porqué lo hacía, sus pies la llevaron a la enfermería.

James estaba tumbado. Ya no había rastro alguno de la sustancia pegajosa, y parecía que dormía plácidamente. Lily se quedó mirándolo un momento, embelesada. No podía negar que James Potter era guapo. Sí, a decir verdad, James Potter era muy guapo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Lily se inclinó un poco y rozó, suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

En ese momento, sintió que el reto del mundo había dejado de existir. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera... Pero un momento... ¿Se podía saber que coño estaba haciendo?

Lily se separó violentamente del chico, que seguía inmóvil. Una apenada Lily salió corriendo de allí, con lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando que una persona lo había visto todo.

Al día siguiente, Susan estaba entre preocupada por el comportamiento de sus amigas (ninguna de ellas le había contado nada de sus respectivos problemas) y feliz por su venganza de la fallida venganza de Sirius. Como decía ella, la intención era lo que contaba.

James salió aquella mañana de la enfermería, con renovadas energías y listo para el entrenamiento de quidditch que tendría aquella tarde.

Después de mucho insistir, Susan acabó convenciendo a Lily para que fuera ella la que dijera todo, porque como era prefecta no sospecharían. A la hora de la comida, Lily se acercó a los merodeadores. Peter estaba desternillándose de la risa por un tonto chiste que él estaba contando y sus amigos lo miraban con cara de: "¿Dónde está la gracia?".

- Ey, Evans- dijo James sonriendo-. Ya veo que apenas puedes estar ni una tarde sin mí, ¿me extrañaste?

- Black, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te diga que tienes que ir a aula de Transformaciones- dijo Lily, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a James, mientras se repetía a sí misma "ha sido un lapsus, sólo un lapsus, tanto estudiar no me está haciendo nada bien"-. Creo que quiere que vayas a recoger un paquete- añadió, para hacerlo más creíble.

Dicho esto, Lily se dio la vuelta, mientras notaba que Amos, desde la mesa de Hufflepuff la miraba y le sonreía. Sintió una puntanza de culpabilidad, pero en lugar de correr hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y confesarle todo a Amos, se sentó al lado de una alegre Susan y una pensativa Anna.

Pero Sirius, que quería ir a su dormitorio a dormir un poco (había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, acompañando a James en la enfermería), le pidió a James si podía ir él a por el paquete, porque, al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenía secretos. James accedió, pensando que así luego se dirigiría a la práctica de quidditch.

James se dirigió despreocupadamente hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Una vez que hubo entrado, alguien cerró la puerta mágicamente, pues como por atrás, James y Sirius se parecían bastante y ambos llevaban las túnicas de Hogwarts, Susan pensó que era Sirius el que había entrado.

James sintió que la puerta se cerraba y volteó, pero en ese momento, una voz resonó en la habitación.

- ¡Mi querido Siri!- dijo una voz un tanto cursi y alegre. De repente, una joven rubia-platino (teñida), de ojos azules (por sus lentillas muggles) y grandes curvas (con relleno) apareció de la nada.

James la reconoció enseguida. Era la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius. ¿Qué hacía allí?

- Un momento- su voz sonaba un tanto decepcionada-. Tú no eres Siri.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James un tanto confundido-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esa estúpida de March me dijo que vendría mi Siri- dijo enfadad, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor-. Pero no importa. Tú no estas nada mal.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- empezó James, pero no pudo continuar, porque la rubia se le había tirado encima.

- Ven, Jamie, querido, ven...- decía la chica, que empezó a perseguir a James por toda el aula.

Y fue entonces, cuando Susan, escuchó "Jamie" y se dio cuenta de que había encerrado al hombre equivocado. Reaccionando, abrió la puerta, justo cuando James intentaba abrirla desesperadamente, por lo que cayó encima de Susan, en una situación, digamos, algo comprometida. Sus labios estaba a escasos centímetros, y para su suerte, el pasillo estaba vacío.

Pero claro, está, como es normal en historias y demás, justo en un momento comprometido, aparece la persona manos indicada (No, no es McGonagall): Sirius.

Se quedó mirando, muy sorprendido, la escena. Su mejor amigo y Susan se estaban ¿besando?

- Bueno, yo...- no sabía qué decir, quería gritar y no sabía porqué-. Lamento interrumpir.

Tras decir esto, se marchó muy rápido, mientras James se levantaba de encima de Susan, que en vez de sonrojarse, miraba fijamente por donde Sirius se había ido. En ese momento, la rubia presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, que había oído la voz del joven se fue corriendo tras él, gritando:

- ¡Siri, cariño, espérame!

James miró a Susan, extrañado:

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

- Bueno, en realidad, se suponía que Black...- le explicó Susan, algo avergonzada lo que había planeado, mientras irónicamente, pensaba que era la segunda vez en dos días que caía en una broma que no iba dirigida a él.

Ambos se dirigieron al entrenamiento de quidditch, y ocuparon sus posiciones, Susan era bateadora y James, el cazador-capitán. (N.A: me hubiese gustado más que fuera buscador, pero como Rowling lo dijo...)

James sabía que el próximo partido sería contra Hufflepuff. Tenía que dejar en ridículo a Diggory delante de Lily... Si, definitivamente, lo dejaría en ridículo. En ese entrenamiento estuvo sensacional, marcó 80 puntos, para darlo por terminado y anunciar que habría un nuevo entrenamiento el jueves.

No muy lejos de allí, un solitario chico observaba el entrenamiento con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ya sé cuál es el punto débil de Potter- sonrió con satisfacción-. Esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas!! Q tal tais, mis qeridos lectores?? Espero que todo os vaia bien i que os este gustando el fic, Ep?? Weno, voi a contestar a los reviews q m mandasteis...:

**Ely-Barchu: **Muxisimas gracias x dejar d nuevo review, weno, si ksi m matas x eso, no qiero ni imaginar lo q m aras cuando el fic este mas avanzado... En fin, mejor va ser que me aorre comentarios. Creo que actualizo rápido, pro de todos modos, intentar acerlo lo ants q m sea posibl, xq aora toi mui atareada ultimamnt. Muxos besos!!

**Sakura-Yuzuki:** No pasa nada x no averme dejao review en el anterior cap., m cnformo i me ace feliz q me lo dejaras en este... M alegra q t ayan gustado, d na x leer tu fic, ta genial, en serio. Weno, lo de James de cazador, es xq lo dijo Rowling, en una entrevista, que aunq todos los indincios parecian apuntar a q James era buskdor, q en realidad era kzador. No se dond la tengo, pro creo q salia en la pag. Web oficial d JK. Weno, un besito Pa ti tb!!

Ya sabeis, espero vuestros reviews, Ep?? Un besazo a todos i procurare actualizar antes.


	7. Verdades Como Puños

Aquí está el siguiente chap, el 7º creo. Bien, antes de nada agradecer a toda la gente que malgasta su tiempo leyendo mis fics, y especial agradecimiento a quien ocupó algo de su tiempo escribiéndome un review y animo a que lo sigan haciendo. Bueno, sin más rodeos, que cuando me pongo a soltar cosas no acabo ni mañana, os dejo con el capítulo 7.

VERDADES COMO PUÑOS  
Sirius se encontraba sentado, mirando hacia la ventana de la torre de Astronomía. No podía creer aún lo que acababa de ver...

Flash Back

Y fue entonces, cuando Susan, escuchó "Jamie" y se dio cuenta de que había encerrado al hombre equivocado. Reaccionando, abrió la puerta, justo cuando James intentaba abrirla desesperadamente, por lo que cayó encima de Susan, en una situación, digamos, algo comprometida. Sus labios estaba a escasos centímetros, y para su suerte, el pasillo estaba vacío.

Pero claro, está, como es normal en historias y demás, justo en un momento comprometido, aparece la persona manos indicada (No, no es McGonagall): Sirius.  
Se quedó mirando, muy sorprendido, la escena. Su mejor amigo y Susan se estaban ¿besando?

- Bueno, yo...- no sabía qué decir, quería gritar y no sabía porqué-. Lamento interrumpir.

Tras decir esto, se marchó muy rápido, mientras James se levantaba de encima de Susan, que en vez de sonrojarse, miraba fijamente por donde Sirius se había ido. En ese momento, la rubia presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, que había oído la voz del joven se fue corriendo tras él, gritando:

- ¡Siri, cariño, espérame!

Fin Flash Back

Había despistado a la rubia empalagosa y ahora observaba la luna menguante que se veía desde la torre más alta del colegio. Pensaba. ¿James no estaba interesado en Lily? ¿Entonces, qué hacia con Susan? No es que le importase ni nada, pero... Vale, mentira, sí que le importaba. Le importaba porque James era su mejor amigo, sí, eso era, como un hermano para él, que fuera March no significaba que a él le tuviera que afectar de una manera especial, ¿verdad? Vale, quizás March siempre le atrajo algo, quizás su modo de actuar, esa sonrisa angelical en su cara que se borraba cuando él estaba cerca, que ella era la única chica por la que se interesaba que no le hacía caso. Y entonces, mientras contemplaba las estrellas se le vino a la mente la primera vez que la vio.

Flash Back

Una joven castaña, de ojos miel y que aparentaba unos 10 o 11 años se despedía de sus padres frente a un gran tren, donde se leía "Andén 9 y ¾. Expreso de Hogwarts". Sus padres le estaban dando todo tipo de recomendaciones:

- Cariño, nada de jugar con bombas fétidas- le decía la madre, una mujer joven de mediana estatura bastante parecida a su hija, a diferencia de sus ojos, que eran marrones.

- Obedece a los profesores y a los prefectos, Susan- le recomendaba su padre, pues como tanto él como la señora March habían estudiado en Hogwarts, sabían lo que pasaba allí.

Poco después, Susan entró en el tren, buscando un compartimiento libre. En ese momento, dos chicos que venían corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas, la derribaron al suelo, a ella y a otra chica, que al parecer venía detrás suya.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- exclamó Susan, bastante molesta, los dos chicos se detuvieron. Parecían tener su misma edad. Se parecían bastante, solo que uno tenía gafas, ojos color avellana, pelo azabache y una sonrisa de superioridad. El otro, un poco más alto, tenía los ojos azules, el pelo negro azulado y una sonrisa, pero no de superioridad como el anterior, si no que una pícara.

La otra chica a la que habían derribado, a la que Susan sólo veía de espaldas era pelirroja y parecía algo más baja que ella, se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se oyó otro grito al final del tren. Los cuatro se volvieron, un muchacho de pelo grasiento y nariz muy ganchuda se dirigía hacia allí, gritando.

- ¡Potter! ¡Black!- gritó, furioso-. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi nariz?

- ¿Nosotros?- preguntó el de ojos azules, con cara de inocente-. Nosotros no hemos hecho nada, ¿verdad, James?

En ese momento, la nariz del chico creció aún más, haciendo que Susan se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Le habéis hecho el encantamiento Agrandus! (N.A: Me lo he inventado)- dijo, sorprendida.

Los dos se volvieron, al parecer se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó amablemente el de ojos avellana, sonriendo.

- Bueno, si omitimos el echo de que nos habéis tirado al suelo, y ni siquiera os habéis molestado en disculparos yo diría que bien- dijo la chica pelirroja, mirando con odio al chico de gafas.

- Encantado, yo soy Sirius Black y él es James Potter- dijo el chico de ojos azules, sin hacer caso del comentario de la pelirroja-. ¿Y vosotras sois...?

- Yo soy Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja, mirando todavía desconfiada a los chicos.

- Susan March- murmuró Susan, que quería irse de allí.

- ¡Ey, Potter, Black, estaba hablando con ustedes!- se quejó el del pelo grasiento, que tenía la nariz cada vez más grande.

- Cállate- les contestaron a la vez los dos muchachos. El otro se fue murmurando algo así como "me chivaré, os vais a enterar".

- ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros a nuestro compartimiento?- preguntó con aire inocente el chico llamado Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no os perdéis?- preguntó molesta Susan, y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, pero se lo pensó mejor y añadió con una sonrisa-. ¿Vienes, Lily?

La pelirroja sonrió y siguió a la chica dejando a los chicos frustrados.

Fin Flash Back

Sirius, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo que había negado durante mucho tiempo, algo que se había negado incluso a sí mismo, era verdad.

Al día siguiente, Susan se levantó de mal humor. Por un lado, su venganza contra Sirius le había salido mal, sus amigas estaban raras y ninguna parecía dispuesta a decirle lo que les pasaba. Lo único bueno era que había terminado todos sus deberes a tiempo, y se dijo a sí misma que los próximos deberes se los copiaría a alguna de sus amigas, eso de hacer deberes no le gustaba mucho (¿Y a quién sí?).

Lily estaba fatal. Le remordía mucho la conciencia por su lapsus en la enfermería. Todavía no había vuelto a ver a Amos desde aquel día, y no le había contado nada a sus amigas. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era algo extraño, había sido una impulso, pero... ¡Ella tenía novio! No podía ir por ahí besando a otros chicos. Y más aún cuando otros chicos es James Potter. Por el amor de Dios, ella odiaba a James Potter.

Lily estaba distraída en clase de Historia de la Magia, donde el profesor Bins aún conservaba su cuerpo. Nadie atendía a sus explicaciones, y eso que aquel año eran los ÉXTASIS. En ese momento, Lily decidió que tenía que contarle todo a Amos. No aguantaba con ese cargo de conciencia. Se preguntó a sí misma dónde había quedado aquella Lily maquiavélica que salía con Amos para darle celos a Potter. Se dijo a sí misma que todo tenía su termino medio.

- ¿Cómo lo hacéis?- preguntó un impresionado Peter, cuando Sirius y James acabaron sus deberes (una pila enorme que casi llegaba al techo de la Sala Común) en menos de una hora.

- Colagusano, es que nosotros no nos quedamos pasmados después de escribir cada palabra y mirando al de al lado para copiar- dijo James, recostándose en su butaca de la Sala Común, donde los cuatro hacían sus deberes. Remus casi ya había acabado también, pero parecía preocupado por algo-. ¿Te pasa algo, Lunático?- preguntó James, mientras la rata idiota les copiaba sus deberes.

- Es Anna- respondió, con ojos tristes-. Me está evitando desde luna llena. Creo que sospecha algo, pero tengo miedo que si le digo la verdad, bueno, ella se aleje de mí.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- Vamos a hablar con ella- decidió Sirius, levantándose. James lo apoyó. Remus se iba a negar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus dos amigos habían comprobado que la chica no se encontraba en la Sala Común, y se dirigían a los dormitorios de las chicas.

Cuando Sirius había subido tres escalones, las escaleras se convirtieron en una rampa que les impidió subir, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Mierda!- se lamentó Sirius-. ¡Lo había olvidado!- dicho esto, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer dos pares de zapatos de tacón de aguja, uno de ellos se los dio a James, que se los puso y él también-. Esto nunca falla- aseguró.

Tambaleándose, subieron por las escaleras con los tacones, confundiéndolas. Para su suerte, ninguna chica subió ni bajó, así que no se encontraron con nadie que los viera calzados con zapatos "poco masculinos". Llegaron a la habitación con el rótulo que decía: "Alumnas de 7º curso".  
Antes de que siquiera llegaran a tocar la manilla de la puerta, oyeron voces.

- Pues ya te dije que este año tenemos todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidditch- decía la voz de Susan, muy satisfecha.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea quidditch?- decía la voz aburrida de Lily.

- Esta bien- decía una fastidiada Susan-. ¿Sabes? Voy a cambiar mi táctica de ataque- Susan ahora sonreía malignamente.

- ¿Táctica de ataque?- preguntaba una desconcertada Lily.

- Sí, claro, mi táctica para la completa destrucción de Black- soltó una risa maquiavélica que hizo aguzar el oído a Sirius-. Ahora en vez de mandarle admiradoras, voy a entrar yo en acción- otra risa de psicópata, Lily miraba a su amiga como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.

- Ya, claro, lo que tú digas.

- Lily, no me mires como si estuviera loca- se molestó Susan-. Vas a ver, sé que esta vez mi plan va a funcionar.

Lily se limitó a asentir sin ganas, y a mirar hacia la ventana, con aire triste. Al día siguiente había quedado con Amos. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero ¿él la perdonaría? Amos era un chico muy amable y bondadoso, pero quizás se enfadase con ella. Lily se sintió un poco culpable por haber aceptado ser su novia, y ahora, seguramente, le haría sufrir.

- Lily ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Susan al cabo de unos segundos. James y Sirius seguían escuchando su conversación-. Llevas desde ayer muy rara, y no me digas que no te pasa nada, porque sé que no es verdad.

- Yo...- Lily dudó. Necesitaba desahogarse, pero quizás luego Susan pensaría que lo único que hacía era jugar con Amos-. Es que estoy algo nostálgica... porque claro, como éste es nuestro último año...

- Lily, soy tu amiga, me lo puedes contar- dijo Susan sin creer la improvisada excusa de su mejor amiga.

- Bueno...- Lily dudó una vez más, pero se decidió por contarlo-. Es que ayer... yo.... en la enfermería... Potter.... y un lapsus y....- parecía que no podía decir algo coherente.

Lily suspiró para relajarse y miró a su amiga:

- Ayer, en la enfermería yo...

- ¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros dos aquí?- dijo una voz a espaldas de James y Sirius, apagando la voz de Lily. Ambos se volvieron sorprendidos y se encontraron con Anna, que los miraba recelosa-. Los chicos no pueden entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Nosotros- dijo Sirius, nervioso-. Ya nos íbamos.

El joven de ojos azules arrastró a su mejor amigo, que quería saber que era lo que estaba diciendo la pelirroja. Anna miró sorprendida como ambos calzaban tacones de aguja, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Pero ¿qué hacían ellos allí? Confusa, entró en su habitación.

- ¿A qué no sabéis a quién me he encontrado fuera?- preguntó, mirando la escena. Lily estaba roja como un pimiento y Susan la miraba sin poderse creer algo, pero Anna continuó:- A Potter y a Black.

De pronto, Lily palideció de golpe. Se volvió a su amiga, con aire temeroso, tragó saliva y le preguntó:

- ¿Con... con Potter?

James y Sirius bajaron a la Sala Común, cada uno pensando en lo que habían dicho las chicas, pero allí les esperaba un impaciente Remus.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- ¿Y bien qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿No habéis hablado con Anna?- le preguntó el licántropo, mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad:

- ¡Ups! Ya decía yo que nos olvidábamos de algo- comentó Sirius, mientras la tristeza se volvía a reflejar en la cara de su amigo.

Anna se pasó casi toda la noche leyendo. Apenas durmió, y sus deberes se le acumulaban, aunque hizo caso omiso de ello. En ese momento, tenía planes más urgentes en mente. Pero no encontró nada de lo que le interesaba. Quizás en otros libros podría encontrar algo...

La primera clase del día fue Adivinación. Anna en su lugar tenía Runas, y Susan y Lily se separaron de ella después del desayuno, luego se encontrarían en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y luego, en Encantamientos. Lily no creía en la Adivinación, pero iba igual, pues aparte de que su profesora siempre le decía que tenía dotes de vidente, que sacaba muy buenas notas y de que se divertía mucho, había podido comprobar que sí que se le daba bien, pues a veces, tenía sueños muy extraños.  
Lily nunca se acordaba de sus sueños, pero cuando se acordaba, veía cosas que iban a suceder. En segundo, se había sorprendido al ver en un sueño a Anna y Remus besándose (entonces se llevaban un poco mal), luego había visto la muerte de su padre, había visto tantas cosas que apenas se acordaba de muchas.

La profesora Sintanny, que era bastante mayor, les recibió en su aula, que estaba iluminada sólo con velas. Les indicó que se colocaran por parejas, y Lily y Susan se pusieron juntas, mientras que en el otro extremo del aula, James y Sirius también lo hacían.

- Bien- se oyó la misteriosa voz de la profesora-. Ahora llenaré el aula con aroma de thexlat, que como ya sabéis aumenta las posibilidades de visiones. Quiero que os concentréis, y quizás no todos logréis ver algo (ya sabéis que las visiones no se pueden forzar, sólo aumentar la posibilidad de tenerlas).

El aula se llenó de un reconfortante olor que traía tranquilidad, mientras Lily sentía que le invadía el sueño... Y de pronto, ya no estaba allí. Lo vio durante una fracción de segundo, muy nítido. Pero en ese segundo que lo vio, supo muy bien lo que veía. Pero no sólo se dio cuenta de lo que veía. También se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba viendo lo mismo que ella. Y sabía quien era.

De repente, Lily volvió a la realidad. La profesora preguntaba si alguien había visto algo. Todas las respuestas eran negativas. La vieja profesora Sintanny se volvió hacia Lily, esperanzada, pues era su última salida. Lily, simplemente, cayó al suelo. Se había desmayado.

Dos horas más tarde, Lily entreabrió los ojos. Se hallaba acostada, y tras un esfuerzo, reconoció aquel sitio como la enfermería. Pero se sobresaltó al encontrarse unos ojos avellana a su lado. Pegó un respingo.

- Ah, Evans, por fin despiertas- dijo con una sospechosa sonrisa que hizo que Lily confirmara sus sospechas, él también lo había visto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- preguntó, apartando la mirada.

- La profesora Sintanny me mandó acompañarte hasta aquí y me dio permiso para saltarme el resto de las clases.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó bruscamente.

- Las doce y media- informó James.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó Lily-. Si me doy prisa todavía llegaré a Encantamientos...

- ¡De eso nada, señorita Evans!- dijo una voz. La señora Promfery había entrado en la enfermería-. Usted se queda aquí hasta la hora de la comida.

- Pero... pero...

- Nada de peros- añadió, para luego suavizar la voz-. Sólo ha sido un simple desmayo, nada fuera de lo normal, seguramente por alguna emoción fuerte- se volvió hacia James-. Ha sido muy amable por acompañar a la señorita Evans, pero creo que ya debería volver a sus clases.

James sonrió y desapareció por la puerta, mientras la señora Promfery aconsejaba a Lily que descansase. Lily todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Todo lo que soñaba se cumplía, pero aquello había sido una visión, no un sueño... No tenía porqué cumplirse. Era imposible que se cumpliera... Con esos pensamientos, Lily se tranquilizó, y tras comprobar que la enfermería estaba vacía, se dispuso a distraerse pensando la manera más sutil de hablar con Amos de su pequeño "lapsus".

A la hora de la comida, Lily salió de la enfermería y sus amigas la acribillaron con preguntas, pero ella las esquivó todas y se limitó a comer tranquilamente, aunque sentía la mirada de James posada en su nuca. ¡Cómo odiaba esa sensación!

James, por su parte, se sentía feliz. Y no sólo porque sabía que lo que había visto también lo había visto ella, sino porque sentía que, de una manera u otra, tenía un secreto con ella. Aunque el secreto fuera algo peculiar, sentía que estaba más unido a ella. Sabía que ella sabía que él lo había visto. Era algo extraño y confuso, pero no podía evitar pensar así.

Las clases de la tarde pasaron muy rápido, y con ellas, el nerviosismo de Lily iba en aumento. Dios, se le había olvidado las frases que había ensayado para decírselas a Amos. Se serenó, y para cuando la campana anunció el final de clase de pociones y Lily entregó la poción (la suya era violeta, y debería de ser amarilla), notó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Se despidió a sus amigas, que se dirigían a la biblioteca (No sin que Susan le lanzase miradas coquetas a Sirius que hacían que a éste se le cayera la baba, antes de recordar que sólo era un plan de la chica para hacerle perder la apuesta). Y Anna esquivaba a Remus, que empezaba a sentirse mal por mentirle.

Lily vio a Amos en la puerta del vestíbulo, esperándola y avanzó con decisión. Iban a dar un paseo (que raro que no quedaran en la biblioteca). Lily decidió no andarse con rodeos, y una vez que salieron lejos de miradas indiscretas, habló:

- Mira, Amos, yo no quiero herirte ni nada de eso- dijo, mientras él la miraba extrañado-. Pero creo que es mi obligación decirte esto- Tomó aire, y más roja que un pimiento, le contó lo que había sucedido el día anterior en la enfermería.

Anna, que hacía tranquilamente sus deberes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras consultando un libro, se sentó junto a Susan en una mesa al lado de la abierta ventana. Una ráfaga de aire movió de página, para acabar en una en la que se leía "Los hombre lobo". En vez de cambiar de página, Anna la leyó, palideciendo a cada palabra:

"Desaparecen una vez al mes, suelen mostrarse reacios a admitir su condición frente a los demás, muchas veces muestran algún que otro rasguño sospechoso, causados por sí mismos en sus transformaciones..."

CONTINUARÁ...

Dejad reviews, please, que así escribiré más a gusto sabiendo que hay gente solidaria conmigo y que lee mi historia. Ahora bien, unos cuantos adelantos:

- La táctica de Susan parece ir muy bien

- James y Sirius se pelean

- Partido contra Hufflepuff, James se quiere demosatrar a sí mismo que es mejor que Amos.

- Reacción de Amos ante la confesión de Lily

- Conversación Anna-Remus, dará el licántropo la cara??

Contestaré ahora a los reviews:

**Lila-Dogwood: **Q bien q te aya gustao el chap!! Weno, es comprensibl q no tngas tiempo pa djarmlo en el otro chap, t entiendo, a vcs a mi tb m pasa lo mismo, la verdad. Muxos besos y abrazos para ti tb, wapisima!!

**Karipotter: **Lo continue pronto, creo, espero q este chap te aya dejado en ascuas tb... ya ves q en est puse uno cuantos adelantos, para no dejarles tan en ascuas... O a lo mejor lo q consigue es djarlos aun más en ascuas... Weno, el tiempo lo dira. Un fuert beso, preciosa!!

**Sandra: **Olas, preciosa!! Ya exe d menos tu review en el chap pasado, pro no importa... Weno, pos soi española, concretamnt d una bella comunidad utonoma llamada Galicia y d la Ciudad d A Coruña. ¿Mis años? Pos digamos q tngo 12 . No t precups, q seguir administrándot las dosis d ffs!! Q si no t nos mueres!! XDDD Muxos besos, wapa!!

**Trini: **Sip, soi muy mala con James... Lo sep, pro ya comprnderas xq a James le tokn esas cosas... En fin, mjor no doi pistas. Y en knto a qien qeria sabr el punto dbil d James, es obvio q algun enemigo, cercano, a poder ser... Ves!! E vuelto a dar dmasiadas pistas, asi q mjor sobr la persona q vio a Lily, no digo muxo, no vaya a ser q dscubras el final d la historia... xDD. Lo seguire!! Un besito!!

**Ginny84:** Olas!! Gracias x el review, me alegra q t gust la historia, si sep q ago sufrir muxo al pobr d Jamsie... asta a mi m da pena... La continuar knto ants, prometido!! Muxos besos, wapa!!

Ya sabeis, a djar reviews q agan feliz a esta escritora....


	8. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

Amos contempló a Lily durante unos segundos sin ninguna expresión, por lo que el nerviosismo de la chica aumentó. Pero, tras unos segundos, Amos sonrió.

- Ya sé lo que pasa- dijo como si fuera obvio-. Tú estás enamorada de Potter.

Lily miró a Amos como si acabase de decir la estupidez más grande jamás hubiese escuchado en su vida. Después de unos segundos, se echó a reír.

- Por un momento- dijo con lágrimas de la risa-. Pensé que lo decías en serio.

- Lily, lo decía en serio- dijo Amos, con expresión seria en el rostro. La risa de Lily paró en el acto, miraba ceñuda a su novio. ¿Desde cuando un novio le dice a su chica que ella está enamorada de otro? Bueno, después de lo que había visto... Pero no, aquello era una tontería. No podía ser verdad...

- Amos, yo no estoy enamorada de Potter- dijo ella, ahora seria-. Le odio. No sé lo que me pasó en la enfermería, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

- ¿Sabes que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso?- comentó Amos con una sonrisa.

- Haber, ¿tú qué quieres, que me enamore de él?- preguntó, picada Lily.

- ¡Claro que no!- negó Amos como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta idiota.

- Pues entonces para de decir tonterías- Lily fue callada por un suave beso en los labios por parte de su novio, cosa que le sorprendió a Lily, quien sin saber porqué sintió que con debería de estar besándose era con James.

Pero alguien estaba observando esa escena. Y ese alguien, corrió al castillo, y bajó hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontró con una chica, que, al parecer le estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué has averiguado?- le preguntó, bruscamente.

- Que la sangre sucia está jugando con Diggory y Potter- anunció el chico-. La he visto besándose con Diggory.

- Bien, tendremos que sacar a Diggory del medio, reunir a Potter y Evans, y luego, separarlos dolorosamente- la chica, sonrió.

- Así me vengaré de una vez por todas del estúpido de Potter- el chico sonrió también.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó la chica, con retintín-. No le irás a decir a Rodolphus que nos hemos visto a solas, ¿verdad? No quiero que piense mal. Y recuerda que en esto estamos sólo tú y yo- añadió en tono cortante, dejando de parpadear, cosa difícil debido a sus párpados caídos.

Anna corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a Susan sorprendida, pues su amiga había leído algo en un libro y había salido corriendo, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Pero Anna no se molestó en despedirse. En ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: hablar con Remus.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, lo divisó riéndose de un chiste que había contado Sirius, sentado junto a éste y James.

- Remus- el chico levantó la vista, sorprendido de que la chica le hablase después de haberle estado evitando durante mucho tiempo-. ¿Puede venir un momento?

- Claro- accedió Remus.

Anna condujo al chico hasta un rincón apartado de la Sala Común, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

- Anna- empezó Remus, al ver que la chica no sabía por donde empezar-. Creo que ha llegado la hora de ser sincero contigo.

Anna miró al chico, evaluando el brillo de sus ojos. Era sincero. Quizás fuera a decirle lo que ella había deducido...

- Pero será mejor que aquí no- dijo, mirando a la cantidad de alumnos que había en la Sala Común en esos momentos.

Anna asintió, y siguió al chico hasta los terrenos del colegio. Ese día estaba algo nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

- Anna- el chico la miró fijamente. Lo que iba a decirle podría causar que ella no quisiera saber nunca nada más de él, y eso era algo que no podía reprocharle. Pero le dolía mentirle, tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa que cargaba-. Ha llegado el momento de decirte porqué me fui el otro día pronto de Hogsmeade. Verás, Anna... yo... soy un hombre-lobo.

Lily paseaba por los terrenos del colegio, pensando. Llevaba unos días muy rara. Primero, había besado a Potter en la enfermería, y no entendía porqué. Lo que le había dicho Amos resonó en su cabeza "¿Sabías que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso?" No, pero no podía ser... Y luego, lo que había visto... Era la cosa más absurda que había visto en su vida. Era imposible que fuera verdad... En ese momento, una fría voz sonó a sus espaldas.

- Sangre sucia, ¿cómo tan solita?- preguntó una burlona voz detrás de ella. Lily se sobresaltó.

Dolovh, Lestrange y Nott estaban allí. Lily se sorprendió al comprobar que Snape y Bellatrix no estaban con ellos.

- No os importa en absoluto- dijo con una peligrosa voz dulce Lily (N.A: para que os hagáis una idea, más o menos como la de Umbridge cuando se enfadaba)

- Nos importa más de lo que tú crees, chiquilla sangre sucia- aseguró Nott, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

En ese momento, James, que había abandonado la Sala Común, alegando que ya se había cansado de hacer deberes y que encantaría la pluma para que los hiciese sola, estaba mirando el mapa del merodeador, y vio con horror como los Slytherins cercaban a Lily. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó corriendo a los terrenos en ayuda de la pelirroja.

Pero se encontró con una escena bastante extraña. Dolovh y Nott estaban en el suelo, inconscientes y Lily estaba haciendo levitar a Lestrange, para soltarlo duramente, pero no se dio cuenta hacia donde lo tiraba, hasta que escuchó un ¡Ay!, y se dio cuenta de que había tirado a Lestrange encima de alguien.

Susan, cansada de estar sola en la biblioteca con sus deberes, se dirigió a la Sala Común, donde ya casi no quedaba nadie, pues habían bajado a cenar. Sólo estaba una persona, y curiosamente, esa persona era la que la joven esperaba encontrarse allí. Sirius acababa de acabar todos los deberes de las próximas tres semanas en un tiempo récord, una hazaña memorable para él. Pero fue más memorable para él lo que ocurrió después.

Susan, recordando su nuevo plan, se acercó a Sirius, coqueta.

- ¿Black, como tan solito?- preguntó (N.A: ¿NO os suena esa frase?).

El chico levantó la vista, sorprendido, pero luego recordó: "Voy a cambiar mi táctica de ataque para la completa destrucción de Black. Ahora en vez de mandarle admiradoras, voy a entrar yo en acción".

- Ya ves- respondió con cara de cachorrito-. Mis amigos me han abandonado.

- ¿A, si?- Susan se había acercado más al chico, que parecía en estado de shock-. Si quieres yo puedo hacerte compañía...

Sirius no podía pensar. Una parte de él quería irse de allí, sabía que Susan estaba jugando con él, pero otra mucho más fuerte y convincente quería quedarse allí, sabía porqué, pero no quería...

Susan aproximaba sus labios a los del chico, iba a ganar la apuesta, pero en ese momento, no pensaba en eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella siempre había odiado a Black y ahora iba a besarlo... Siempre le había reprochado jugar con la gente, y ahora era ella la que lo estaba haciendo con él... No podía, no debía hacerlo.

Susan se separó violentamente del chico, que seguía en estado de shock y salió corriendo del lugar.

Anna miró al licántropo, que la miraba con mirada triste, ella, para animarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía- anunció, sorprendiendo mucho a Remus.

- ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

- Unos veinte minutos- explicó Anna-. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

Remus le contó todo sobre sus transformaciones, omitiendo el hecho de que sus amigos eran animagos ilegales, pues consideraba que ese era su secreto, y no quería desvelarlo sin sus autorizaciones. Anna escuchó fascinada la historia, y cuando terminó, Remus murmuró, cabizbajo:

- Bueno, supongo que ahora no querrás saber nada de mí y eso...- parecía apenado.

- Nada de eso- le contradijo Anna, sonriente-. Pero...

Ya empiezan los peros, pensó Remus, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Me gustaría que me dejaras un poco de tiempo... Para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y... bueno, espero que lo entiendas- y tras decir esto, la joven depositó un suave beso en la boca al chico y se alejó, mientras él la contemplaba con una media sonrisa.

Lily se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que el chico al que había "aplastado" accidentalmente era James, y como tampoco era tan cruel como para dejarle allí tirado (a los Slytherins sí, y luego le reclama a James meterse con Snape), murmuró:

- ¡Mobli Corpus!- y se llevó al joven del pelo azabache a la enfermería.

Al día siguiente, Sirius fue a visitar a su mejor amigo a la enfermería (no tenía nada grave, pero la tozuda de la enfermera había insistido en que se quedara). Sirius había llegado a la conclusión de que Susan no le había besado porque entre James y ella había algo, después de que los encontrara uno encima de otro, no había tocado el tema, pero supuso que a Susan le había invadido una ola de fidelidad hacia James y por eso no había llevado acabo su plan.

- Hola- saludó un distante Sirius, aunque James vio en su mirada ¿rencor?

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó con una sonrisa, que vaciló ante la expresión fría de su mejor amigo-. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó.

- ¿Qué si me pasa algo?- preguntó, incrédulo, Sirius-. ¿Qué si me pasa algo?- repitió, y entonces, explotó-. ¡Claro, mi mejor amigo está liado con la única tía que me ha interesado en toda mi vida, pero a mí no me pasa nada! ¿CÓMO VA A PASARME ALGO SABIENDO QUE LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE SIGNIFICA ALGO PARA MÍ ESTÁ JUGANDO CONMIGO? ¡PERO, NO, A MÍ NO ME PASA NADA!

- Sirius, estás equivocado yo...- intentó explicarse James

- ¡NO NECESITO TUS PATÉTICAS EXCUSAS, POTTER!- rugió Sirius, llamando a su mejor amigo por primera vez por su apellido-. ¡PERO, DA IGUAL, TÚ SIGUE A LO TUYO, PERO A LO QUE A MÍ RESPECTA, YA NO ERES MI AMIGO!

Dicho esto, el joven de ojos azules salió de la enfermería como un huracán, dando un portazo. James contempló la salida, y decidió que si su ex amigo no confiaba en él, no se merecía tener una amistad con él.

Los días pasaron y dieron paso a un Octubre donde la lluvia y el frío predominaban. James y Sirius seguían peleados. Remus intentaba reconciliarlos, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo. Peter, la rata traidora, se había puesto de parte de James, su ídolo. Por supuesto, todo Hogwarts sabía que Sirius y James estaban peleados. El partido contra Hufflepuff estaba al caer y James duplicaba los entrenamientos, también en un vano intento de olvidar su enfado con Sirius. Lily seguía con Amos, aunque su relación cada día era más distante y todavía ni Bellatrix ni Snape habían empezado a ejecutar su plan de destrucción de su relación, Anna estaba intentando asimilar que su novio era un licántropo. No es que tuviese perjuicios contra él, pero tenía que hacerse a la idea. Susan no se había vuelto a acercar a Sirius, y éste tampoco, pues pensaba que ella debía de estar muy ocupada con su "novio", su ex amigo traidor.

Y poco antes de Halloween, llegó el primer partido de la temporada. Sirius era el comentarista, como todos los años, aunque vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall. Los equipos saltaron al terreno de juego.

- ¡Por el equipo de Hufflepuff, Diggory, el guardián-capitán, Abbott y Marchbanks de golpeadoras, Ringer, Pots y Jong de cazadores y la sensacional Tinglein, la buscadora!- los gritos de ánimo de los Hufflepuffs sonaron por todo el estadio-. ¡Y por el equipo de Gryffindor, Finnigan el guardián, March y Estevins los golpeadores, Jonson, Williams y Potter los cazadores- su tono de voz fue bastante frío al nombrar ese último nombre, y eso que usualmente añadía algún comentario de ánimo a su mejor amigo, pero en aquella ocasión no lo hizo- y Reack, el buscador!- las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos.

Los capitanes se dieron la mano, no sin antes de que James le lanzase una mirada amenazadora a Amos. Iba a ganar ese partido para demostrarle a Lily quién era el mejor. Tras el pitido que indicaba el comienzo del partido, las escobas se elevaron. James atrapó el quaffle, y todos se pusieron en guardia:

- Potter en posesión del quaffle, se la pasa a Williams, que se la vuelve a pasar a Potter, sortea a Pots, encara a Diggory, y tras una finta... ¡Gol de Gryffindor!- las gradas rojas y escarlata rugieron en aplausos-. Potter, hasta un bebé podría haber marcado ese gol- comentó Sirius con total naturalidad, mientras la profesora McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y James se hacía el sordo.

El partido continuó, y diez minutos después, Gryffindor iba ganando por 70-10. Todos los goles de Gryffindor los había marcado James, y Diggory tan sólo había conseguido pararle un tiro. Anna estaba tomando el pelo a Lily, pues decía que si estaba a favor de Hufflepuff, cosa que Lily negaba una y otra vez, alegando que ella, como buena Gryffindor, apoyaba a su casa.

No había rastro de la snitch, y este tenía pinta de ser de esos partidos que iban a durar un buen rato. El público se empezaba aburrir, y los jugadores a desesperarse. Bueno, no todos los jugadores. James no tardó en marcar unos cuantos tantos más. Lo cierto es que James nunca había perdido un partido, y este partido pensaba ganarlo por ella. Por Lily. El marcador se veía: Gryffindor 160 Hufflepuff 20. Si Hufflepuff cogía la snitch... Gryffindor perdería. James tenía que asegurarse. Y entonces, pasó. Tinglein, la buscadora de Hufflepuff, vio la snitch. Susan intentó mandarle una bludger, pero Abbott la bloqueó... Tinglein estaba a un palmo de ella, y James comprendió que sólo le quedaba una salida. Con unos espectaculares reflejos, se apoderó del quaffle, y voló hacia los aros de Hufflepuff. Diggory sabía lo que iba a hacer, era un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos. Pero iba más allá del quidditch en sí. Era Lily.

James decidió jugárselo todo a una carta. Sonrió, e hizo una finta hacia la derecha. Amos sabía que era una finta, se tiró a la izquierda y... James se la coló por el medio.

- ¡Gol de Gryffindor! ¡Tinglein ha atrapado la snitch, pero han empatado!- en ese momento, un bludger con algo de retraso, alcanzó a James, derribándolo de la escoba. El público gritó-. ¡James!

En ese momento, Sirius olvidó momentáneamente su enfado con su amigo, y corrió, contemplando la caída. Salió del palco de comentaristas, y sacó su varita:

- ¡Lentius!

La caída de James se redujo considerablemente, para pasar a caer de un modo muy lento. Sirius fue el primero en llegar abajo.

- ¡James! ¿Estás bien?- Sirius había olvidado de pronto que estaba enfadado con él, pero no le importaba en ese momento. James había aterrizado en el suelo suavemente, y los curiosos se acercaban para ver como estaba.

- Muy bien- sonrió James, contento de que su amigo estuviera allí abajo, con él, y que fuera él quien había impedido su caída.

Lily buscaba a James, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de su novio, que esperaba una felicitación por parte de la chica.

En ese momento James y Sirius se abrazaron, (N.A: como amigos, no penséis mal) y se echaban la culpa mutuamente:

- Fue culpa mío, no debí dudar de ti...- decía Sirius, feliz por haber echo las paces con su mejor amigo.

- No, fue mi culpa, debí molestarme en aclararte lo que de verdad pasó...

- Aunque lo hubieras hecho, no te habría escuchado...- Sirius estaba convencido de que la culpa era suya.

- Oye... ahora que me doy cuenta- comentó James, percatándose de algo-. Esta el la primera vez que nos enfadamos, ¿no?

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Sirius-. ¡Habrá que hacer una foto para el recuerdo!

Mientras James hacía aparecer una cámara de fotos mágicas, Remus los miraba, sonriendo:

- Estos dos no son capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro- murmuró.

James notó la mirada de alivio de la pelirroja sobre él, y le sonrió, aunque para su sorpresa, Lily le devolvió la sonrisa. James no cabía en sí de felicidad. Acababa de empatar un partido, aunque había parecido una victoria, había encarado a Amos y le había demostrado quien era el mejor, había hecho las paces con Sirius, Lily le había sonreído y seguramente, cuando llegara a la Sala Común, iban a organizar una gran fiesta... Habría que ir a la cocina a por provisiones...

Pero alguien, el la grada de color verde y plateado, no estaba nada feliz, y miraba con repugnancia la felicidad de James.

- Disfruta mientras puedas, Potter, disfruta- la malicia quedaba reflejada en sus palabras-. Pero tienes que saber que para ti y la sangre sucia de Evans, el tiempo está contado- una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olas! Espero q os aya gustado el chap, weno, intentar actualizar ants d q se akb el puent, pro no promto nada, ep?? Weno, se q tard un poko ahora n actualizar, pro en fin, ai qien tarda , ep?? Weno, espero q os est gustando, muxisimos besukis a tos!!

**Sandra: **Olas!! Pos sip, tngo msn, es , weno, m enknta q t guste, es un gran onor q m tengas n tus favoritos!! Intentar no dprimirme, preciosa, muxisimos besos!!

**Trini: **Olas!! Weno, en primer lugar, Lily no vio a ella y a James besandose, pro no vas mal enkminada... A lo mjor ese final t aklro qien es qien vio a James, pro x si akso, no voi a dcir nada, ahora ves q no solo el es el objetivo... Ves q continue pronto!! Muxos recuerdos pa t tb, wapa!!

**Ely-Barchu: **Weno, ahora no tngo muxo tiempo, pro promto q cuando m saq un pelin, ire a leer tu fic, prometido!! Muxisimos besos, no fue mui largo, creo, pro podria ser peor!! Ciao!!

**Josesita: **Wolas!! Weno, lo q vieron, en fin, creo q no tardas en averiguarlo, ep? En fin, ya sabs, ya actualic pronto, espero q est cap tb t aya gustao, wapisima!!

**Karipotter: **Jejeje, en est no fui tan mala i no puse adelanto, no vaya a ser q alguien sufra un infarto... xDD Espero q t aya gustao t best cap, a ver si puedo actualizar pronto, preciosisima!! Muxos besukis!!

**Sakura-Yuzuki: **Olas, mi ninia preciosa!! No importa x el review corto, la verdad es q las constestacion tc son mui largas, pro es q asi actualizo ants... xDD Intenrae actualizar lo ants q pueda, muxos cariñitos pa ti y recuerdos!!

Weno, a djar reviews pa q actualic ants, ep??

AnnaBlack22


	9. Halloween

HALLOWEEN

Aquella noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los merodeadores organizaron una fiesta en toda regla. Fueron hasta las cocinas para aprovisionarse de comida, fueron lo más rápido posible a Hogsmeade por los pasadizos y cogieron unos cuantos barriles de cerveza de mantequilla, y con algún que otro artículo de broma que tenían guardado, los Gryffindors disfrutaron aquella noche mucho. McGonagall ya ni se molestaba en ir a parar la fiesta, pues sabía que este, siendo el último curso de los merodeadores, le iba a resultar imposible que disfrutasen. Todo el mundo sabía que Hogwarts sin los merodeadores no iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Pero había una persona que no estaba disfrutando de la fiesta: Anna.

- Anna, venga, ven a comer algo- dijo Susan, que se había pasado toda la fiesta viendo como Sirius bailaba con una chica de sexto, pero al ver que el chico no tenía intención de hacer nada con ella que pudiese implicar perder la apuesta, se había acercado.

- No, no me apetece- negó la chica-. Yo creo que mejor voy a subir a la habitación.

Y antes de que Susan pudiese protestar, Anna ya había subido por las escaleras. Susan suspiró. Buscó a Lily con la mirada. Estaba hablando con una chica de quinto. Se acercó allí justo cuando la chica se iba.

- Anna está muy rara, ¿verdad?- comentó Susan, mirando ceñuda a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, por donde Anna había desaparecido.

- No es la única- dijo Lily, mirando a su amiga-. A ti también te pasa algo. Hace casi ya un mes que no te oigo pelear con Black, y eso es una muy mala señal.

Susan no miró a su amiga a los ojos. Simplemente, miró a la hoguera de la Sala Común. Los murmullos de gente divirtiéndose la envolvían, y la hacían recordar... ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

- Susan, deberías contarme porqué estás así- la animó Lily-. Llevas unos días muy... rara. Ya estabas rara al principio de curso, no sé, te encontré muy cambiada, pero ahora...

- Lily...- Susan no encontraba la manera de explicarse-. ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste lo de tu lapsus en la enfermería?- Lily asintió-. Pues a mí me ha pasado algo parecido, sólo que no ha sido un simple lapsus.

- ¿Qué a ti también te ha dado un lapsus con Potter?- exclamó Lily, y si no hubiese sido porque estaban en medio de una fiesta con mucho barullo, todo el mundo la habría escuchado.

- No, aún mucho peor- negó Susan, afligida-. Con Black.

Y Susan le contó lo que había pasado en la Sala Común ya hacía unos cuantos días. Lily la escuchó muy extrañada. Cuando terminó, comentó:

- Pues sí que estamos buenas- suspiró-. Me plagias el lapsus, pero en vez de con Potter, con Black. Si vamos así, vamos a acabar las dos enamoradas de los dos tíos más gilipollas de todo Hogwarts.

- No digas eso ni en broma- se asustó Susan.

- Es lo que me dijo Amos- le confesó Lily-. Me dijo que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso... y que estaba enamorada de Potter, aunque no lo sabía.

Susan miró a su amiga, sin creerse lo que le acababa de decir:

- ¿Desde cuando un novio de dice que estás enamorada de otra persona?- preguntó, muy extrañada, y mirando a Lily como si creyese que se había liado con el tío más rarito de todo Hogwarts (N.A: Después de la rata asquerosa, claro)

- Eso fue lo mismo que pensé yo- afirmó Lily.

Aquella noche durmieron todos algo mal. En la habitación de los merodeadores, sólo se oían los gemidos de Peter, en lo que no se podría definir si era una pesadilla o uno de sus famosos sueños eróticos. Pero James no podía dormir. No sabía porqué, pero ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había visto hacía ya casi un mes. Visto desde su punto de vista, era algo que estaba muy lejos de pasar. Pero ¿quién sabe? De ilusión también se vive.

Lily por su parte, llevaba bastante tiempo dándole vueltas a una cosa. Era algo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Con decisión, cerró los ojos, pues sentía que había tomado una decisión muy correcta. Después de dos meses, su conciencia por fin podría estar tranquila, sin sentirse culpable. Anna había decidido hablar con Remus al día siguiente. La verdad es que asimilar que tu novio era un hombre lobo, no era algo muy fácil. Quizás de decir sí, pero de hacer... Y Susan... bueno, digamos que Susan dormía como un tronco.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a Lily.

- Señorita Evans, mañana a las cuatro y media de la tarde, podrá salir de las clases, pues su deber como prefecta y premio Anual es decorar el salón para Halloween- le comunicó, con tono de asunto oficial-. Comuníquele el recado al resto de los prefectos de Gryffindor, y dígales también que podrán venir con alguien para que los ayude.

Dicho esto, Lily se levantó y le dijo a los prefectos de quinto año lo que tenían que hacer. Después a los de sexto, y como parecía que Remus no se iba a separar nunca de los merodeadores, decidió entrar en acción y decírselo a ellos.

- Remus, la profesora McGonagall quiere que mañana a las cuatro y media para decorar el Gran Comedor para el banquete de Halloween, si quieres puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude- pero antes de que Lily pudiera añadir algo más, James habló.

- Bonita indirecta, Evans- dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó con una peligrosa voz amenazante que recordaba a la de Umbridge cuando se enfadaba.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó con falsa inocencia James-. Nada.

Lily, sospechando que insinuaba que quería que le invitase a él. Se fue, indignada. James sólo sonrió y se giró hacia Remus.

- Lunático...- empezó, pero su amigo que lo conocía demasiado bien (no tan bien como Sirius, pero algo es algo)

- Lo sé, podrás venir conmigo a decorar el Gran Comedor- suspiró.

James sonrió. Durante todo el día, Anna hizo múltiples intentos por hablar con Remus, pero no lo consiguió. Sirius y Susan, cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, se lanzaban miradas amenazantes, como queriendo demostrarse que no significaban nada el uno para el otro, cosa que, según Lily, se les daba bastante mal.

Y llegó la víspera de Halloween. Lily, acompañada de Anna, que se había enterado de que Remus también iría, y pensaba que esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el licántropo, y Remus y James estaban puntuales a la hora que había acordado para poner los adornos de Halloween. Estaban también los prefectos de otras casas y cursos. Lily era la encargada de dirigir todo, pues ella era la Premio Anual.

- ¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer caso a una sangre sucia como ella?- preguntó despectivamente Bellatrix Black, la prefecta de Slytherin de séptimo curso.

- No le llames así- saltó James, haciendo que Lily frunciera el entrecejo, aunque no comentó nada.

- Bueno, vamos a distribuirnos- explicó Lily-. Los prefectos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, pondremos las calabazas, procurando que sea de un mínimo de dos metros, para que nadie choque con ellas...

- Pero Hagrid podría hacerse daño- la interrumpió Remus. Lily pareció pensárselo, así que luego dijo:

- Será mejor que las pongamos a cuatro metros- aclaró-. Bueno, los prefectos de Ravenclaw podían ir a decorar el castillo. En esa caja de allí hay unos cuantos adornos, ponedlos por el vestíbulo, y si veis que os sobran, podréis ponerlos en las puertas de algunas aulas, McGonagall me ha dado permiso. Los Slytherins pondréis los murciélagos. Con un sencillo encantamiento ilusor lo podréis hacer, el material está allí.

Después de eso, todos empezaron a hacer sus tareas asignadas sin rechistar (excepto los Slytherins). James sólo de ver a Amos ayudando a Lily a colocar las calabazas se ponía enfermo, y aún más al ver como coqueteaba con ella descaradamente, pensando, con tristeza, que si él estuviese haciendo eso, se habría ganado algún que otro puñetazo.

James se sentía fuera de lugar. Remus y Anna se estaban ayudando, ambos muy sonrientes, Amos y Lily hacían lo mismo. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? James suspiró, mientras colocaba una calabaza encima del sitio que solía ocupar Dumbledore, y miraba fijamente a Amos y Lily que colocaban calabazas a la altura de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sintió una puntanza en su corazón. Después de lo que había visto en Adivinación quizás se había hecho muchas ilusiones... Pero no podía perder la esperanza. Tenía que luchar por la persona que más le importaba en la vida.

Amos y Lily, entre tanto estaban pasando un buen rato, pero Lily estaba algo distraída. No podía evitar, con mucho disimulo, mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde un chico con gafas y pelo color azabache. Amos no pudo evitar notar que su novia estaba decidida.

- ¿Lily, te pasa algo?- le preguntó, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando en una dirección, y al darse cuenta de quién estaba allí, no pudo más que suspirar.

- Amos... yo estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste...- dijo Lily, mirándolo fijamente ahora. Amos la interrumpió:

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, notando como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que lo dejáramos- Lily no podía mirarle a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada-. Yo... creo que estoy confundida y no quiero hacer daño a nadie...

Amos la miró intensamente, con una gran tristeza interior. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Te entiendo, Lily- dijo, cariñosamente-. Pero quiero que sepas que si tus sentimientos cambian, yo siempre estaré ahí, ¿vale?

Lily sonrió forzadamente, mientras Amos daba la conversación por acabada, y se iba a colocar calabazas a otro lugar, para dejar a Lily pensar. Pero la pelirroja no podía más que dejar unas pocas lágrimas salir de sus ojos. En ese momento, James, que después de haber visto como la pelirroja se quedaba sola, se acercó a ella por detrás, decidido a hablar, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a la pelirroja sollozando. Resistió la tentación de hacer algún comentario divertido, y en lugar de ello, dijo:

- Evans, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó James. Lily se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Genial, la última persona que quería que le viese llorar lo estaba haciendo, y lo que más rabia le daba, era que en parte, era por él por quién estaba llorando.

- A mí no me pasa nada, Potter- contestó con dureza, mirándole a los ojos-. Deberías estar colocando calabazas.

- Yo sólo me preocupaba por ti- murmuró James, sin embargo, Lily oyó lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, sin podérselo creer-. ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada- rectificó rápidamente. Y dicho esto, James se dio la vuelta y se puso a colocar calabazas.

Lily sólo lo miró fijamente, sorprendida. Estaba segura de haber oído que se preocupaba por ella, y eso no le cuadraba en absoluto. ¿Desde cuando Potter se preocupaba por ella? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que James siempre estaba allí, en su accidente con los Slytherins, la vez que, cuando tenía 12 años, Malfoy, abusando su deber de prefecto, la había acorralado en un pasillo, cuando en tercero, de noche, había sido inmovilizada por un escalón falso y él había ido a buscarlo... y así enumeró varias situaciones, llegando a la conclusión de que no podía ser una coincidencia.

Anna, sonriente, ayudaba a su de nuevo novio a colocar las calabazas. Hacía sólo media hora que había hablado con él.

Flash Back

Anna, antes de ir al comedor para decorar, había parado a Remus por el pasillo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó, con expresión seria.

- Claro- coincidió el merodeador, siguiéndola.

Se apartaron de los demás, y Anna miró al chico fijamente.

- Remus he estado pensando- dijo Anna, mientras la expresión seria persistía en su rostro, cosa que Remus tomó como una mala señal.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus, pero fue callado por un beso por parte de Anna.

- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- preguntó inocentemente Anna, mientras se separaba suavemente.

Remus sólo sonrió, y cogidos de la mano, penetraron en el Gran Comedor.

Fin Flash Back

Y mientras tanto, en un lado opuesto del comedor, una muchacha de párpados caídos, contemplaba el pequeño roce de James y Lily, aunque, ajena a que Lily había roto con Diggory, pensaba en empezar su plan mañana.

- Lo primero será separar a Diggory de la sangre sucia- murmuró, y después se volvió hacia su novio, que le preguntó el por qué de esa sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, Anna se levantó muy contenta, cosa que desesperó a sus amigas, que no estaban de muy buen humor que digamos.

- Anna, ¿quieres parar de tararear?- le preguntó, harta, Susan-. Las demás no estamos de humor.

- Es cierto- la apoyó Lily-. ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que odio Halloween?- preguntó, tumbándose en su cama. No le apetecía nada salir de su habitación, y menos después de lo que le había dicho James ayer.

- Lo dices siempre que es Halloween- contestó Anna, sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que irritó a sus amigas-. Además, que yo sea feliz no significa que tengáis que tomárosla conmigo- aclaró.

Y para horror de Lily, tuvieron que bajar a desayunar. Pero lo cierto fue que al llegar a la Sala Común se encontraron con una escena muy rara. Los sillones y las mesas estaban apartados hacia un lado, y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban sentados en unas mesas habilitadas, que estaban llenas del habitual desayuno.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó una sorprendida Lily.

- Hay mortífagos en Hogwarts- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Remus.

- ¿Mortífagos?- preguntó, horrorizada, Susan.

- Han dejado una nota en el retrato- informó otra voz. Era Sirius, y detrás de él estaban James y la rata, con cara de asustado.

Las tres chicas se acercaron, y leyeron una corta nota:

Estimados ocupantes de la casa Gryffindor:

Les informamos que hasta nueva orden, no podrán salir de su torre. Las clases de todo el día de hoy quedan suspendidas, por causa de haber sido visto un hombre sospechoso al que se le asocia con actividades mortífagas. Rogamos que disculpen las molestias y que no cunda el pánico. En sus salas Comunes están a salvo. Se les ruega a los prefectos que esperen junto a la chimenea a las dos de la tarde, al finalizar nuestra búsqueda por el colegio.

Atentamente:

Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora.

Lily se volvió a sus amigas, muy extrañada:

- ¿Qué son mortífagos?- preguntó, sin entender.

- Son los aliados de Quien-Tu-Sabes- explicó Susan, como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Quién yo sé?- preguntó, aún más confusa, Lily.

En ese momento, los merodeadores, que al parecer, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, se acercaron a ellas.

- Deberías llamar las cosas por su nombre- ironizó Sirius. Susan fingió no haberlo oído. Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde su pequeño roce.

- ¿Qué nombre?- preguntó Lily, que ya estaba empezando a enfadarse de que todo el mundo hablase de algo que ella no comprendía.

- ¿Nunca lees el profeta?- le preguntó, extrañado, James.

- No, nunca- negó Lily, que leía periódicos muggles.

- ¿Entonces no sabes quién es Voldemort?- preguntó, incrédulo, James.

- No digas ese nombre- dijeron a la vez Susan y Anna, estremeciéndose.

Y entre James y Sirius le explicaron que Voldemort era un mago oscuro que estaba subiendo al poder, y que estaba a favor de la exterminación de la raza muggle. Sirius, con tristeza se lamentó de que su familia estuviera a su favor.

Lily escuchó el relato, horrorizada ante tan solo pensar que alguien pudiese hacer algo así.

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, dos muchachos hablaban en susurros:

- ¿Estás segura de usar una maldición imperdonable?- le preguntaba Severus a Bellatrix, no muy seguro de que fuera buena idea.

- Por supuesto que estoy segura- afirmó la chica-. ¿No me irás a decir que te echas atrás, no Severus?- preguntó, empezando a enfadarse.

- Claro que no- musitó-. Potter va a pagarme de una vez por todas todo lo que ha hecho.

Susan convenció a sus amigas a alejarse de los merodeadores, a lo que Anna no accedió sin rechistar. Después de desayunar, subieron a su habitación para jugar al Snap Explosivo. A las dos, poco antes de comer, Lily bajó a la Sala Común. Remus, y los prefectos de los otros dos cursos ya estaban allí. La mesa del desayuno había desaparecido, dejando la Sala Común en su estado normal, y la profesora McGonagall todavía o había aparecido. Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, justo en ese momento, el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que había estado bloqueado todo el día, se abrió. La profesora McGonagall pasó por él.

- Voy a ser breve- explicó-. Ha sido todo una falsa alarma, no ha pasado nada. Tenéis que avisar al resto de los alumnos de vuestra casa que bajen a comer al Gran Comedor.

Las prefectas se lo comunicaron a las chicas, y los prefectos a los chicos. Hubo una especie de atasco para bajar a comer, pero lo bueno era que tenían el resto de la tarde libre. Anna y Remus se la pasaron dando paseos por los terrenos, como dos tortolitos (será mejor que no ponga su conversación, sería demasiado "aburrida". James aprovechó para convocar al equipo para un entrenamiento extra, Lily, de un humor de perros, caminó por la orilla del lago, cosa que no resultó del todo raro, hasta que Sirius apareció por allí, también sólo, pues Peter había decidido dormir la siesta (N.A: Esta rata se está haciendo demasiado aficionada a los sueños eróticos).

- ¿Qué tal, Evans?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a la chica, que no esperase que le dirigiese la palabra.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que este es el día que más odio del año, después del cumpleaños de mi hermana, ayer he roto con mi novio y estoy algo confundida, bien- contestó, extrañándose de ponerse a contar su estado de ánimo a Black.

- A James tampoco le gusta Halloween- comentó, pero Lily sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal, tú?- le preguntó Lily, no quería parecer descortés.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco muy bien- suspiró-. Creo que yo también estoy algo confundido.

- Pues deberías hablar con ella- le animó Lily.

- ¿Cómo...?- pero no continuó la pregunta, pues la pelirroja se había ido.

Aquella noche, tanto Susan como Lily estaban más que de un humor de perros. Y cuando Susan está de un humor de perros, no responde de sus actos. Y precisamente, aquella noche algo la sacó de quicio.

Estaban tranquilamente cenando, en el bonito comedor, muy bien adornado, cuando Susan alargó el brazo para coger la salsa. Pero en el mismo momento que la cogía, Sirius también lo hizo. Ambos se miraron, amenazantes.

- Black, suéltala, yo la he cogido antes- murmuró Susan, en un tono peligrosamente bajo.

- No, yo la he cogido antes, March suéltala tú- Sirius elevó la voz. A estas alturas, casi todo el Gran Comedor los miraba, aliviados de que el curso de la historia volviese a ser normal, pues por fin volvían a ver una pelea entre Susan y Sirius.

- Lo siento Black, pero tu diminuto cerebro no puede pensar con la suficiente claridad como para afirmar eso, así que suelta la salsa ya- Susan se había levantado de su asiento, y Sirius igual. Ambos habían soltado la salsa, que parecía ser lo que menos les importaba en ese momento.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Vas a hacerlo!- le exigió Susan.

- ¿Y si no qué, March?- preguntó, rabioso, ella era la única chica con la que podía sentir esa rabia-. ¿Vas a ponerte tan empalagosa como el otro día?

- Mucho peor, Black- gritó ella, fuera de sí-. Te vas a enterar de quien es Susan March.

- Pues que te quede claro, March que ni tú ni tus estúpidos planes significáis nada para mí- eso había sido un golpe bajo, una mentira como una catedral.

- ¡Pues tú para mí menos!- gritó la aludida, y ambos, furiosos, salieron del lugar.

Iba Lily a seguir a su mejor amiga, cuando una mano la retuvo.

- Evans, tenemos que hablar- dijo muy serio.

- ¿No puede ser en otro momento?- preguntó, mirando, distraída, el sitio por el que se había ido su mejor amiga-. Además- añadió-. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Te equivocas- negó James-. Tú también lo viste.

- ¿Yo también vi qué?- preguntó una desconcertada Lily, ahora haciéndole caso.

- En clase de Adivinación, tienes que acordarte- se impacientó James.

Y entonces, Lily recordó, su visión hacia ya tiempo en clase de Adivinación. Como ella... vestida de blanco... y él a su lado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Por qué lo nombraba ahora?

- Mira Potter, lo que se ve no siempre se cumple- mintió, pues todo lo que había soñado, se había convertido en realidad, y tras decir eso, desapareció de la vista del muchacho de pelo azabache.

- Pero veía a decirte que me gustaría que se cumpliese...- murmuró, y dándose la vuelta, desapareció por un pasadizo, para pensar.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se escondió tras una estatua:

- ¡Imperio!- susurró. El encantamiento dio de lleno a Amos Diggory, Bellatrix sonrió.

Lily, que caminaba hacia su Sala Común, se encontró a su ex-novio por el camino.

- ¡Eh, sangre sucia!- la llamó. Lily se dio la vuelta. Se quedó sorprendida de que la llamase así.

- ¿Amos?- preguntó, perpleja-. ¿Te pasa algo?

- Sí, que me he dado cuenta de que eres idiota y una estúpida que lo único que hace es interferir en mi carrera profesional. Adiós, no quiero volver a verte nunca más, sangre sucia.

El rubio se alejó, dejando a Lily muy confundida. Nunca creyó a Amos un chico capaz de decirle eso, pero... ¿No le había dejado ella el día anterior? Que raro estaba el chico.

Aquella noche, Lily tuvo una pesadilla horrible. No vio nada, sólo oía una risa escalofriante y horrible, reírse en la oscuridad de ella, torturando sus oídos, y haciendo que se sintiese muy mal. Se despertó sudando. Definitivamente, no le gustaba Halloween.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, lo siento, pro oi no tengo tiempo d contestar a los reviews, perdonarme, pro mañana tngo varios examns... m saq un pokito d tiempo para vosotros, un abrazo, djar reviews!!


	10. Una Lechuza Traicionera

Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente chap de mi fic, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews. Este chap va dedicado a ellos. 

UNA LECHUZA TRAICIONERA

La madrugada del 1 de Noviembre, la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de dos muchachos, que hablaban en susurros.

- ¿Cómo fue ayer?- le preguntaba Severus a Bellatrix, cuidándose de que nadie apareciese allí y pudiese oír la conversación.

- Bien, le eché la maldición Imperius a Diggory- explicó Bellatrix con una sonrisa-. Ya ha roto con la sangre sucia, luego le modifiqué la memoria, y no recuerda que hizo, sólo que la sangre sucia le rompió el corazón.

- ¿Y cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?- preguntó un dubitativo Severus.

- No tardaré en llevarla a cabo, tiempo al tiempo- susurró, y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación para dormir, dejando a un confuso Snape.

En el cuarto de los merodeadores, Remus fue el primero en despertarse. Sirius seguía dormido, y los ronquidos y gemidos de la rata idiota, se podrían oír desde el despacho de Dumbledore. James no estaba en la habitación, y su cama, intacta, indicaba que no había dormido allí aquella noche. Como sabía que despertar a la rata era un caso perdido, se dirigió a la cama de Sirius. Con un movimiento de varita, un cubo lleno de agua apareció encima del joven y tras moverla otra vez, el agua cayó encima de Sirius.

- ¿Quién coño ha hecho esto?- se levantó, empapado de pies a cabeza y con cara de cabreado-. ¡Lunático!- exclamó, sorprendido-. ¡Me habría esperado esto de Cornamenta, pero… tú!- exclamó, indignado, al ver que su amigo reía por lo bajo.

- No, es que precisamente, Cornamenta ha desaparecido- explicó Remus, mientras su la expresión de su cara se tornaba seria.

- Pues búscalo en el mapa del merodeador- se quejó, un soñoliento Sirius-. Yo quiero dormir- pero entonces, se acordó de algo-. Bueno, mejor dicho, tengo que hablar con él.

Se levantó, y se vistió, rápidamente, mientras Remus, que ya estaba despierto, miraba el mapa del merodeador.

- Está en la torre de Astronomía- informó-. Vas a buscarlo tú, ¿no?- preguntó.

- ¿Tú no vienes?- preguntó, Sirius, extrañado.

- No, es que he quedado con Anna para desayunar- explicó Remus-. Además, ¿tú no ibas a hablar con él?- añadió.

- Sí, es cierto- afirmó Sirius, pero después de pensárselo añadió-. ¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu novia?- preguntó.

- Sirius, no hables de lo que no comprendes- dijo Remus con una media sonrisa enigmática-. Algún día te enamorarás de verdad y lo comprenderás.

Y Remus desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Sirius muy confuso, que salió poco después para buscar a su mejor amigo. No tardó en dar con él. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con grandes ojeras y con la capa invisible a un lado.

- Cornamenta- lo llamó. James se dio la vuelta-. No has dormido nada en toda la noche, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con aire severo, lo que le daba un toque cómico, y James sonrió.

- No- dijo-. He estado aquí. Ya sabes… pensando- murmuró. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- Evans, ¿verdad?- preguntó. James sólo asintió-. No te preocupes. Creo que aún tienes alguna oportunidad- afirmó.

- Si, ya, es como si me dices que tú y March os habéis enrollado- comentó James, pesimista. Sirius sólo cerró los ojos, intentando no darle importancia a lo que su amigo le había dicho.

- Ayer hablé con ella- explicó Sirius, con un deje de tristeza en la voz. James se sorprendió. No era que Lily y Sirius se llevasen muy bien.

- ¿De qué?- preguntó, algo celoso de que su amigo pudiese hablar con ella tranquilamente y él no.

- De nada en particular. Le pregunté que tal estaba y me dijo que había roto con Diggory y que estaba confusa- la cara de James se iluminó. Si había roto con Amos… quizá él tendría una oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo que estaba confusa?- preguntó James, dándose cuenta en ese momento que la posibilidad de tener una oportunidad en ese momento, era muy remota. 

- Yo qué sé- exclamó Sirius-. Eso fue lo que me dijo.

Pero James estuvo de buen humor durante todo el día. Lily cada vez estaba más confundida sobre sus sentimientos, Sirius y Susan habían vuelto a su habitual postura de mirarse con odio y no dirigirse la palabra, mientras que Remus y Anna continuaban felizmente su relación. Los deberes se acumulaban peligrosamente, haciendo que algunos estudiantes de séptimo curso tuvieran que ser ingresados en la enfermería por estrés. Pero digamos que la clase de Transformaciones no fue como esperaban.

Lily, Susan y Anna llegaron tarde, pues el despertador de la pelirroja se había quedado sin pilas y no sonó. Y luego, para colmo, se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado los deberes en la Sala Común. La profesora McGonagall, defraudada, las mandó al despacho del director. 

Pero entonces, Remus le mandó una nota a James que decía: "¿Provocamos que nos castiguen? Me aburro y así vamos con las chicas". Dicho y hecho. James lanzó un avión de papel directo al pelo de la profesora, que se enfadó mucho.

- ¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó, furiosa.

- Ha sido Sirius, profesora- explicó James. Sirius y el resto de la clase, excepto Remus, le miró boquiabierto. Un merodeador nunca acusaba a otro.

- En realidad fue James- negó entonces Remus, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él.

- No, fue Remus- rectificó James, sonriendo, mientras Sirius empezaba a entender lo que se proponían.

- ¡Basta de jueguecitos!- exclamó una furiosa profesora McGonagall-. ¡Están los tres castigados, al despacho del director.

Lentamente, se levantaron y se dirigieron al despacho, donde se encontraron con tres chicas plantadas delante de la puerta, intentando averiguar en vano la contraseña. Como ellos la sabían, entraron en el despacho.

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó, alegre el director-. Ya me estaba preocupando, hacia ya más de treinta y dos horas que no recibo una queja vuestra, habéis superado vuestro récord- parecía muy orgulloso, y los tres merodeadores sonrieron ante la cara confusa de las tres chicas. Salieron de allí castigados, aunque se les iba a notificar cuando.

Los días pasaban, y un día que Remus y Anna estaban paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, vieron una peculiar escena. Dos chicos, que ambos conocieron como Susan y Sirius, se estaban peleando furiosamente, en un duelo de magos.

- ¿Cuándo esos dos se darán cuenta de que son el uno para el otro?- comentó Anna, viendo divertida como James y Lily intentaban detenerlos, en vano.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo para juntar a esos dos?- propuso Remus, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así podrán ser tan felices cómo nosotros dos- comentó, muy contenta Anna, mientras Remus le daba un suave beso.

- No creo que lleguen ni a la mitad- comentó Anna, mientras Remus sólo sonreía.

Susan y Sirius seguían peleándose:

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamaba Sirius.

- ¡Protego!- el hechizo rebotó, pero Sirius no se dio por vencido.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de una furiosa Susan saltó de su mano, haciendo que la chica, en un ataque de furia decidiera pelear a lo muggle.

Al final, Lily y James, ayudados por Anna y Remus, que se habían acercado, consiguieron separarlos, no sin que éstos empezaran a chillar furiosos. Sirius tenía un ojo morado, un par de moretones en su barriga y en su brazo derecho, y le dolía terriblemente la espinilla, donde Susan le había dado una patada. Pero Susan tampoco era menos. Su labio le sangraba y también tenía varios moretones, distribuidos por su cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Susan no hacía más que despotricar contra Black. Anna le preguntó el motivo de la pelea a Lily, que le respondió:

- Es que Teinger, ya sabes, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, se le acercó a Sus para pedirle una cita, ella, como siempre, le dijo que no- Susan sólo había tenido un novio una vez, y como ese había resultado todo un capullo (le engañaba con otra y le forzaba para ciertas "cosas"), no quería saber nada de novios-. Pero a Black le debió dar un ataque de celos o algo por el estilo, por lo que fue con sus famosos comentarios a Susan, y ya viste el resultado- suspiró.

Anna sólo asintió, imaginando a la perfección la escena, y pensando qué podrían hacer ella y Remus para reunir a la pareja. Por un momento, consideró contárselo a Lily, pero al final pensó que últimamente, veía a la pelirroja un tanto alterable, así que decidió no pedirle ayuda.

Y volvamos a las profundidades del castillo, concretamente, a las mazmorras, donde Snape y Bellatrix había acordado reunirse de nuevo.

- Bien, Bella, todavía no me has explicado en lo que consiste la próxima parte de tu "brillante" plan- murmuró Snape, poniéndo mucho énfasis en las palabras tu y brillante.

- Los hombres tenéis tan poca sutileza- comentó Bellatrix, sonriendo, al parecer sin prestar atención del tono sarcástico del pelo grasiento-. No creo que Potter oponga mucha resistencia en querer juntarse con la sangre sucia, pero de ella no estoy tan segura- una mueca surcó su rostro.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó, Snape con un deje de impaciencia.

- En mis manos tengo la solución- sonrió, mientras sacaba algo de su túnica, un trozo de pergamino, perfectamente sellado.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó con brusquedad.

- Carta de amor- aseguró Bellatrix, con maldad-. No sabes cuanto me ha costado falsificar la letra de Potter, pero creo que así está bien. Seguro que la sangre sucia caerá rendida a sus pies- Bellatrix silbó y una lechuza parda, muy bonita, entró volando por la ventana-. Llévale esto a la sangre sucia de Evans.

La lechuza cogió la carta y emprendió el vuelo. Llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí una muchacha pelirroja caminaba junto con sus dos amigas, y no muy lejos de allí, un muchacho bajo, con cara de subnormal y gesto torpe, caminaba junto a su empalagosa novia. Y la lechuza, con un deje de maldad, giró su dirección, y en vez de dirigirse a la pelirroja, cambió el rumbo hacia la rata idiota.

Peter Pettigrew, más conocido como la rata asquerosa y traidora, se guardó la carta que le había traído una lechuza desconocida par él, sin darle importancia y siguió junto a su novia.

Anna intentaba convencer a Susan de que fuera con ella a dar un paseo.

- Venga, Sus que ahora que estoy con Remus, casi no estoy con vosotras- la animó Anna.

- No estoy de humor- negó Susan-. Vete con Lily.

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo- negó Anna-. Venga, ven, que tengo una sorpresa para ti- eso tuvo la reacción que esperaba. A Susan le encantaban las sorpresas.

- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó, emocionada-. ¡Vamos, entonces!

En la habitación de los merodeadores, Remus no estaba teniendo muchos problemas para convencer a Sirius, y justo cuando ellos salían, la rata traidora entraba. Al tumbarse en la cama, recordó el papel que todavía llevaba en el bolsillo. Lo cogió y lo abrió, curioso:

Durante todos estos años de tediosa convivencia, me di cuenta de que te amaba, de que te amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y que quería convivir toda mi vida junto a ti. Por favor, dame una oportunidad para mostrarte que mi amor es sincero.  
James Potter.

La rata se quedó mirando la carta, muy sorprendida. Luego, bajó las escaleras. Tenía que buscar a su novia.

Mientras tanto, Anna había llevado a Susan a una habitación que le había enseñado Remus. Le había dicho que entrase allí a su amiga, y que esperase con los ojos cerrados por la sorpresa. Después, se escondió y vio llegar aun confuso Sirius, seguido de un alegre Remus. Remus le indicó que entrara, y luego cerró la puerta mágicamente. Se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de los dos, pero Anna y Remus empezaron a reírse y se alejaron.

James, mientras tanto, llegaba a su habitación, cansado, después de haber estado haciendo deberes. Allí sólo estaba Peter, que lo miró de una forma muy extraña y empezó a hablar, solemnemente.

- James, quiero que sepas que acabo de romper con Nicole por ti- anunció, mientras se le acercaba-. Tus palabras me han abierto los ojos. Yo también te amo.

Y se le acercó, con la intención de besarle, mientras James estaba en estado de shock. 

CONTINUARÁ...

No, no m e fumado nada ants d escribir est chap. Lo sé da pna, pro estoi asi d rarita e iperactiva, ncsitaba algo con lo q reírme, aunq fuera una tontería... Bueno, un poco corto m qedó, pro no por ellos dejo d sprar vuestros comentarios. Sé q m dio un ataq d locura, pro así qdó.

Adelantos:

- Susan y Sirius acabarán besándose

- James sospecha que fue Lily quién envió la carta a Peter

- Anna y Remus se pierden...

- Alguien más acabará besándose

Weno, ahora contestare a los reviews. Entre parentisis esta el n1 dl chap al q correspondn, ok? Empezare x los dl capi 8:

**Ely-Barchu (8): **Weno, pos ya vz, Susan y Sirius ya estan bien juntitos, i prometo q en el chap siguient James y Lily van a vivir una nueva experiencia.. Jejeje, me alegra q t gustara el capi, intentar actualizar lo ants q pueda, ya vist q lei tu fic, ep? Muxos besos!!

**Sandra (8): **Wolas!! Weno, como lo dl msn ya es tma pasado, ya vz q kda vz Lily tienn lio mental... No puedo ni imaginar lo q va a hacer ahora q solo qier aclarar sus sentimientos... Intentar subir el proximo chap lo ants q pueda, ok? Muxisimos besukis!!

**Karipotter(8): **Olas, wapa!! Jejeje, ya t entrast d la primera part dl plan d Snappy y Bellatrix, pobre James... q ara ahora c la rata asquerosa??? Asta a mi m da pena.. En fin seguir pronto, muxos besitos!!

**LilaDogwood(8): **Je, sip, Snapy es mui maqivelico, pro el plan lo ideo to Bella, como pudist comprobar... Jejeje, seguir pronto!! Muxos besitos!!

**Trini (8): **Jejeje, la verdda es que nop, a Severus no le gusta Lily, eso lo lei en varios fics i no me parece mui probable, no creo q Quejicus se ubiera enamorado d Lily... En realidad el lo que quiere es fastidiar a James, para q pague x tantas bromas q le izo i x tantos años d burlas i eso... Supongo q debia aberlo puesto, para evitar dudas... En fin, vist q lo subi pronto, intenar seguirla cuantos antes, muxos besitos!!

**K-rmen(8): **Olas!! Q bueno q t gustara, espero q est capi tb t aya gustao, ep?? Muxisimos besitos, preciosa, intentare subirlo lo antes q pueda, ok? Besos!!

**Algida(8): **Olas, mi ninia!! Q weno q ya subieras el fic, ya t dije q d momento ta mui weno, q tengo 3 reviews tuyos en 2 capis... Jejeje, felicitaciones x el fic, wapa!!

**Hermy(8): **Olas!! Q b q t gustara, eso m ace feliz, sabes?? Jejeje, weno, se ace lo q se puede, prometo intentar subir antes el siguient chapi, a ver si tengo tiempo... Muxisimos besitos, preciosa, gracias x el review!!

**Hermy (9): **Q bueno q tb t gustara est capi, esta bien, lo seguire pronto ;). Entretenida?? A ver q t parecio este capi, xq creo q lo deje bien interesante, nop?? Jejeje, muxisimos besukis, wapa!!

**Josesita(9): **Buenooooooo, sip, Bellatrix da algo d miedo... Pro solo un pokito... T gusto lo q vieron en adivinación?? Jejeje, a mi tb. XDD En fin, q bueno q t gusto, ya vi tu fic,, tien wena pinta, kndo m saq un poko d tiempo m lo leo, ok? Muxisimos besitos!!

**Algida(9): **No pasa nada, los trabajos... es comprensible, preciosa!! Bueno, la vdd esq Sirius i Susan son bastant testarudos.. abra q esperar a ver q pasa ahora q estan encerrados en la misma habitación.. Aguantarán sin matarse... No lo creo... xDD La seguire pronto, wapa!!

**Karipotter (9): **M qedo bien?? Q bueno!! En fin, la verdad, personalmente, a mi m gusta este... xDD ya me diras kl t gusta después d leerlo, ep? En fin, prometo bastant James y Lily en el siguient capi!! Muxos besos!!

**Trini (9): **Olas!! Weno, esq Jamsie es tan mono  En fin, ya t dije en la otra contestación q Severus no taba enamorado d Lily, i se t vuelvo a dar las mismas razones, no subo el capi ni mañana, asi q paso directamente a agradecert x desearm suerte, lo cierto q mañana aun tengo 2 . (Los ultimos.... SI!! Fuera los examenes!!) Muxisimos besos, preciosa!!

**Ely-Barchu(9): **Olas, preciosísima!! Gracias tu historia tb ta mui wena, a ver si la actualizas pronto, q m muero x saber como sigue, ep? Lindo?? Weno, qizas el final d est capi no t resulte tan lindo...Jajajajajajaja (risa sadik) Muxos besitos!!

Ya sabeis, a dejar reviews, q si nocaigo en depresión ;). Besitos!!


	11. Jugando Con Los Sentimientos

JUGANDO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James, aún en estado de shock total, mientras Peter se le acercaba (N.A: Me dan nauseas de sólo imaginarlo).

Y entonces, cuando Peter estaba sólo a dos centímetros de su cara, James reaccionó, y haciendo gala de sus excelentes reflejos, quizás adquiridos por el quidditch, lo esquivó.

- Colagusano, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó un desorientado y confuso James, intentando asimilar lo que su amigo le había dicho, y esquivándolo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Sirius y Susan gritaban, para que los sacaran de la sala. Pero nadie los oía, pues Anna y Remus habían hecho un encantamiento insonorizador. Susan estaba furiosa con Anna. ¡Así que aquella era la sorpresa! Anna ya le debía dos. Una, por lo del beso en el tren, y ahora eso. Sirius, por su parte, estaba convencido que esa psicópata de Anna le había hecho algo a Lunático. ¡Él antes no era así!

Susan sacó su varita, y al ver que el Alohomora no funcionaba, empezó a dar patadas a la puerta, de manera que le hizo unas pocas magulladuras, pero no cedió. Sirius, por su parte, comprendiendo que era imposible abrir la puerta hasta que la parejita volviera, se sentó en el suelo, mientras decía:

- ¡Lumos!- la estancia cobró luz, y Sirius la reconoció. Era una sala secreta que había en el tercer piso. Iba a ser difícil salir de allí-. March, no te molestes, que no vas a conseguir abrir la puerta- dijo al cabo de un rato, mientras la chica le hacia un placaje a la puerta.

Susan sólo bufó, y enfadada, se sentó en el suelo, algo alejada de Sirius. Sirius se la quedó mirando. Permanecieron en silencio, inmóviles. Entonces, Sirius, se tumbó, casado. Genial, estaba encerrado con March en un sitio, donde, seguramente, hasta dentro de unas horas no saldría. Lunático se las iba a pagar muy caro cuando lo sacasen de allí, y eso si lo sacaba de allí antes de que le diera un ataque de hambre. Parecía que el tiempo transcurría de un modo más lento de lo normal. Sirius miraba el reloj, con la impresión de que las manijas se movían más lento que nunca.

Se levantó, harto de mirar el reloj fijamente. Susan le estaba mirando, pero desvió la mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos. Aquello era exasperante. ¿Cómo podía aguantar con ella en la misma habitación, casi a oscuras? Era una gran tortura. Definitivamente, tendría que vengarse de Lunático. Empezó a pensar las maneras de hacer pagar a su amigo la encerrona.

Susan no estaba mucho más animada que él. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan rara cuando él estaba cerca? Por lo menos no habían empezado a discutir como solían hacer siempre. Eso era algo. Anna ya le debía dos. Tenía que hacérselas pagar. Pero no sabía porque, la presencia de Sirius le hacia sentir extraña. Aquella era una escena para el recuerdo, ella y Sirius Black, en la misma habitación sin discutir. Cerró los ojos, deseando que aquel día se quedara grabado en su mente para siempre.

Sirius vio que Susan tenía los ojos cerrados, por el rabillo del ojo. No pudo resistirse y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, curioso. Susan abrió los ojos, de golpe y se volvió hacia él. Pudo notar que estaba algo más cerca que antes.

- Pensar en las formas de vengarme de Anna- mintió, aunque no era del todo mentira, pues lo había estado pensando antes.

- Que coincidencia- murmuró Sirius, en voz baja, sorprendido. Susan le oyó.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella ahora. Sirius la miró fijamente.

- Es que yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo- explicó Sirius, contento de poder hablar con ella normal-. Pero para vengarme de Remus.

- ¿Y si planeamos nuestra venganza juntos?- propuso Susan, aunque luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir, como nos han encerrado a los dos y eso- murmuró, apenada.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo en que ambos planearan una venganza contra sus respectivos amigos. Y los dos empezaron a planear una venganza, sin darse cuenta de que ahora, estaban casi uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó un aún sorprendido James, después de haberse librado consecutivamente de la rata idiota y de que ésta le hubiese explicado, apenada lo de la carta, que ahora James releía una y otra vez.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue una palabra: Quejicus. Pero luego, desechó la idea al imaginárselo escribiendo una carta de amor. No veía a ningún Slytherin capaz de ello, por lo que dio una y otra vuelta. Dejó a un ridiculizado Peter (N.A: ¡Se lo merece!) en la habitación, mientras decidía dar un paseo por el castillo.

En otro lugar del castillo, concretamente, en el espejo de la 4ª planta, dos jóvenes reían.

- Si, no me extrañaría nada que ahora estén planeando alguna venganza contra nosotros- comentó Anna, muy alegre, pero de repente, se tornó seria-. ¿Y cuál era la sorpresa esa?- preguntó con voz inocente, que hizo sonreír a Remus.

- Pues sólo sígueme querida Dama- le alentó Remus, mientras abría el retrato. Anna, divertida, entró en el retrato, preguntándose a dónde conducía.

Lily, que había estado frente al lago, meditando, subía ahora hacia la Sala Común. Pero por el camino se encontró con James, rodeado por su club de fans por completo. Parecía que estaba ensimismado en sí mismo, pues no hacia muestras de haber percibido su presencia. Sin saber muy bien porqué, sintió una ola de rabia hacia esas estúpidas que le rodeaban.

- Potter, ¿por qué no les dices a tus queridas admiradoras descerebradas que despejen el camino, que no puedo pasar?- preguntó con gesto de fastidio.

Y James, al escuchar la voz de Lily, SU Lily, reaccionó, y ató cabos. Por una parte, tenía una carta de amor supuestamente escrita por él a Colagusano, y por otra, tenía a una pelirroja enfadada con un carácter increíble. La miró fijamente y murmuró.

- Fue Evans- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció, justo después de que las descerebradas de su club de fans captaran la indirecta de Lily.

- ¿Nos estás llamando gordas, cómo te llames, fijo que alguien anti popular porque no tengo idea de quien eres?- preguntó una castaña, algo gorda sí que estaba.

Se oyeron murmullos de desaprobación por parte de las chicas.

- Bonitas, si os apartáis, haréis ejercicio, y así adelgazaréis- sugirió Lily, empezando a hartarse-. Y si hubieras estado atenta algún día de tu vida en algo, sabrías que soy prefecta y premio Anual, así que puedo quitarte puntos.

- ¿Y por qué nos vas a quitar puntos?- preguntó otra chica, rubia, con ojos azules y con la nariz, indudablemente, operada-. ¿Por pura envidia de ser más guapa que tú?

- No, por retar a un Premio Anual y obstaculizar el paso- respondió, luego empezó a contar-. Bien, si no me equivoco, sois dos Slytherins, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin, siete Hufflepuffs, 70 puntos menos, cinco Ravenclaws, 50 menos para las águilas, y tres Gryffindors, 30 puntos menos para mi propia casa.

Dicho esto, se abrió paso y se perdió por la lejanía, mientras ellas bufaban, desconformes.

Anna y Remus habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Tomaron algo en Las Tres Escobas, y luego dieron un paseo por la avenida principal, hasta llegar a La Casa de Los Gritos. Anna le apretó fuerte la mano, mientras su rostro alegre se convertía en triste.

- Faltan dos semanas para luna llena- comentó, cabizbajo, el licántropo.

Anna lo miró con infinita tristeza, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, le dijo:

- No te preocupes- afirmó-. Intenta no pensar en ello.

- Lo hago- sonrió forzadamente Remus-. Pero supongo, que, cuando deje el colegio, todo será distinto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, curiosa Anna.

- Por nada... es que voy a extrañar convertirme aquí- mintió. Lo cierto era que le preocupaba que sus amigos no estuviesen con él en luna llena, que no lo apoyaran y se lo pasaran bien en sus incursiones.

Anna le creyó.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos volver ya a por esos dos cabezotas?- preguntó, tras un rato en el que su novio se había quedado mirando fijamente la Casa, con nostalgia.

Remus estuvo conforme. Y ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia Hogwarts.

Susan y Sirius, mientras el último explicaba un movimiento que harían en su plan maestro, se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy pegados. Sirius empezó a oler aquel envolvente aroma, que le había atrapado en el tren, cuando iban hacia Hogwarts, y comprendió que había entrado en la fase en la que se había quedado inmovilizado. Susan, por su parte, le miraba a los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando!

Y allí, en la penumbra de la habitación, Susan sintió como un impulso que la obligaba, necesitaba hacerlo... ¿Qué podía perder?

Y sus labios se juntaron, con delicadeza, expresando mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos quiso expresar, expresando algo que los dos sentían, a pesar de que no lo aceptaban. Susan había ganado la apuesta, pero ahora mismo, eso era lo último que le importaba.

Se separaron, y entonces, Sirius, reaccionó, empezando a sentir una ira que nunca antes había sentido. Quería gritar de felicidad, pero no quería que Susan viese cuál era su punto débil: ella.

- ¡Muy bien, March, estarás contenta!- dijo Sirius, levantándose, dejando a Susan sentada en el suelo-. ¡Has ganado tú estúpida apuesta! ¡Vamos a jugar con los sentimientos de Black, ah, claro, se me olvidaba que Black no tiene sentimientos! Entonces, ¿qué más da que juguemos con él? ¡Vamos a besarle para ganar una estúpida apuesta, da igual lo que él sienta!- Susan le observaba, horrorizada-. ¡No te preocupes, que pienso cumplir mi castigo con dignidad, claro, se me olvidaba que tú no la tienes!

Y de lo furioso que estaba, la puerta saltó de su sitio. Sirius salió hecho un huracán, justo cuando Remus y Anna llegaban. Lo observaron alejarse confusos. Susan había empezado a sollozar.

- Sirius... yo no...- pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para que escuchara a la a la chica llamarlo por su nombre de pila por primera vez.

Susan, entonces, reparó en la presencia de Anna y Remus. Desperada, chilló:

- ¡Todo es por vuestra culpa!- ¿Por qué se sentía cómo la persona más gilipollas del mundo?-. ¡No me volváis a hablar en vuestra vida!

Y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras sollozaba. Anna y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

- Me parece que la operación cupido no ha funcionado- suspiró Anna.

Mientras tanto, James, que había ido a la biblioteca como último recurso de encontrar paz, pues las de su club, seguramente no habrían pisado una en su vida, se encontró allí con una cabellera roja, que de repente, lo sacó de sus casillas.

- Evans, sé que fuiste tú- declaró rotundamente James.

Lily levantó la mirada, confundida. Estaba hasta el tope de deberes.

- Primero Potter, esto es una biblioteca, no se puede subir la voz- dijo en voz baja-. Segundo, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas y tercero, estoy ocupada.

- Evans, por favor, no disimules, sé que tú le enviaste la carta a Peter- dijo James.

- Cuando tengas pruebas avisas a un juez y me denuncias- murmuró Lily, sin hacerle ningún caso.

- ¡Evans, escúchame!- le exigió James, pero quizás en un tono demasiado alto, por que la bibliotecaria se acercó.

- ¡Señor Potter, señorita Evans, les ruego que abandonen la biblioteca!- les exigió, con cara de malas pulgas.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de odio reconcentrado a James, y furiosa, recogió todas sus cosas.

- Gracias, Potter, por tú culpa me han echado de la biblioteca- comentó, enfadada Lily, con la intención de irse, pero James la retuvo.

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que confiese que has escrito tú la carta y la has enviado- negó James, mirando a Lily a los ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué no te vas con tus paranoias a otro sitio?- ¿Por qué estaba tan confusa? Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, pero, ¿cómo?

- No son paranoias- James estaba convencido de que había sido ella-. Confiesa, Evans.

Y entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. No tenía nada que perder... Sólo podría saber si sentía algo por él si le besaba de nuevo. Y James, comprendiendo una fracción de segundo antes lo que estaba a punto de hacer la chica, y no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia.

Anna y Remus, que volvían hacia la Sala Común, comentaban:

- Bueno, ya que la operación no ha dado resultado con Sirius y Susan, ¿qué te parece intentarlo con James y Lily?- propuso Remus, pero al doblar la esquina, Anna comentó.

- Aunque a ellos no parece que le hagan mucha falta- James y Lily se estaban besando.

CONTINUARÁ...

Wolas!! Les gusto el final?? Jejeje, asi se qedan para el proximo chap, dl q solo dire q se va a titular:

**LA ¿SEPARACIÓN? DE LOS MERODEADORES**

Conestare a los reviews:

**Ely-Barchu: **Olas!! Jejeje, me alegra q t aya gustado, ojala q actualics pronto, q toi deseando leer tu fic, q ya sabs q ta mui weno, intentar io tb actualizar pronto, a vr si la navidad me sube el animo i puedo actualizar ants, ok? Muxos besotes, wapisima!!

**Josesita: **Pos ya vz, aqi Bellatrix estropeando todo, pos sip, Peter gay, un sep, siempr m dio la sensación d q era gay y como James no lo corrspondia, por lo vendio a Voldemort pa q pagara x no quererlo... Jajaja, q lok toi, lo sep, es q avcs se me va la pinza... A vr si actualizo antes, ok? Muxos besitso, wapa, q t los mereces!!

**Pauline Potter: **Olas, wapa!! Gracias x tus 3 reviews, ep ?? Eso me subio la moral, ves?? Aun qeda gent wena en el mundo q se compadec d los demas... Jajaja, en fin, ma alegra q t aya gustao el capi 8, ya sabs al menos la primera part dl plan d Bellatrix i to eso... En cuento a lo d Peter James abra q esperar no al siguient capi, sino al 13 pa q welbana a hablar entr ellos... eAsi, q paciencia, xik!! Un besote, wapa, cuidat, preciosa!! P.D: Me gusta tu nuevo Nick!!

**Karipotter: **Jejej, sip, Snapy y bellatrix son odiosos, d momento no se descubr q fueron ellos, ya vz a James cree q fue Lily... mira q pensar eso, 1 qen se le ocurre?? A mi, xq io lo escribi!! xDD En dejemoslo, q kndo empiezo con cosas raras no akbo ni mañana, m alegra q t gustara el cap, espero q el siguient sea d tu agrado, muxos besos!!

**Algida: **Olas, preciosa!! Aqi actualizando d nuevo, ep?? Weno, m alegra q t gustara, no importa q no lo supieras, io soi clement i t perdono... Jajaja, en fin, la vdd es q la rata es un asco, sip, a vr q pasa ahora entr ella y James... Ya m lo toi imaginando... Acss!! En fin, un besito, wapisima, intentare seguirlo pronto!!

**Trini: **Jajaje, pos si, en mi fic Peter es wai.. un sep, siempr m parecio q lo era.. no m preguntes, es algo q salio d mi kbeza lok. En fin, ya vizt q no beso a tu James, no t preocups, q no creo q lo consiga... De moment.. Jajaj, q mala soi xDD. Q bueno q t gust, eso es un regalo Navideño adelantado... Soi feliz!! Jejej, ves lo segui pronto, intentar acerlo aun pronto la proxima vz... Un besito, wapa!!

Weno, a djar reviews, q son regales Navideños adelantados para esta escritora!! Muxos besos!


	12. La ¿Separación? de los Merodeadores

LA ¿SEPARACIÓN? DE LOS MERODEADORES

- ¡Evans, Potter, esto es un lugar público!- sobresaltados, los dos se separaron y se encontraron con... McGonagall, al parecer, bastante furiosa-. ¡Señorita Evans, esa no es una conducta apropiada de una Premio Anual!

James y Lily se separaron bruscamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall los miraba con semblante severo. Pero, de pronto su semblante cambió radicalmente a uno que podría ser de funeral.

- Potter, te estaba buscando, sígueme.

James no quiso mirar a Lily. Temía encontrarse algo en su rostro que le indicara que no había sentido lo mismo que él, así, que por una parte agradeciendo, y por otra maldiciendo la interrupción de la profesora McGonagall, la siguió. Lily sólo los contempló alejarse, mientras posaba su mano en sus labios y se sonrojaba.

Anna y Remus se habían ido, cada uno hacia su habitación, antes de que la profesora McGonagall hiciera su aparición. Cuando Remus entró, se encontró una escena muy rara. La rata idiota, estaba en su cama, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y murmurando palabras inaudibles. La cama de Sirius tenía el dosel corrido, pero a Remus no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaría allí.

Decidiendo que estar allí era una pérdida de tiempo, decidió bajar a la Sala Común. En ese momento, Lily entró allí murmurando cosas inaudibles. Remus la saludó con la mano, pero ella pasó olímpicamente, y subió hacia su habitación, sin dejar de murmurar. Remus pensó "Cómo está el panorama, esperemos que James esté más normal.

James, por su parte, seguía a la profesora pensando que nada podría enturbiar su humor ese día. Pero se equivocaba. La profesora lo condujo hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Le indicó que continuara, James dijo la contraseña y subió por las escaleras. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla, con cara de circunstancias. Y en la habitación había otra persona más. Esta era una mujer ni joven, ni tampoco muy madura. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, como James, y miraba, muy entretenida a Fawkes, del que sólo quedaban cenizas. Era la tía de James.

Cuando James se enteró, no pudo más que echarse hacia atrás... No podía ser cierto... Ellos no podían estar... No, era imposible... Salió corriendo del despacho, dando un fuerte portazo, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, en contra de su voluntad. Sus padres habían muerto.

Susan estaba tumbada en su cama, con la mirada perdida, pensando que era la persona más detestable que conocía. ¿Por qué se sentía como la persona más idiota que existía en la faz de la tierra? No sólo porque lo que había hecho no había estado bien, si no porque se había dado cuenta de que ella... ¡Ella! Sentía algo por el chico al que llevaba siete años odiando. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Lily apareció en el umbral. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, y si no fuera porque Susan tenía mucho en lo que pensar, le habría preguntado que había pasado. Pero las dos comprendieron que cada una iba a necesitar desahogarse dentro de poco, pero mientras tanto, sería mejor que cada una pensase en lo que tenía por la cabeza.

Anna llegó poco después. Susan levantó la mirada, le lanzó una mirada fulminante, para luego seguir en estado ausente. Anna desistió en su intento de hablar con Lily, pues no parecía estar en este mundo, y murmuraba. La pelirroja todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho ¡Y aún por encima, McGonagall la había visto! No podía estar nada bien... Pero para colmo... ¡Dios, mío, Potter le estaba empezando a gustar! No podía ser... Y de nuevo, las influyentes palabras de Amos volvieron a su cabeza: "Del Odio al Amor Sólo hay Un Paso". Cuanta razón tenía...

James regresó a su habitación con cara de zombi. Ya era tarde, todo el mundo debería de estar acostado. Se tumbó en su cama. Podía oír los gemidos de Peter (N.A: Ahora ya sabemos con quien son los sueños eróticos de la rata idiota... xDD), oía la suave respiración de Remus, que le indicaba que el licántropo estaba dormido y ruido extraño proveniente de la cama de Sirius. Primero dudó un poco, pero decidió que necesitaba desahogarse. Se levantó de su cama y descorrió las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amigo.

- Canuto...- empezó, pero lo que vio lo dejó atónito-. ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó, sorprendido.

- No- negó rápidamente Sirius, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-. Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo- alegó al ver la cara de su amigo, que, obviamente, no le creía-. Te estaba esperando- mintió-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto y no has bajado a desayunar?

- Es que...- Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, y abrazó a su amigo. Al lado de lo que debía estar pasando él, lo de Susan era algo casi sin importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, James fue el primero de los chicos en bajar a desayunar. Muchos curiosos se lo quedaron viendo, extrañados de que no estuviera con sus amigos. Andaba cabizbajo y no prestaba ninguna atención a las chicas que le ofrecían sentarse con él. No tardó en bajar Remus, de un mal humor más que evidente, pues la proximidad de la luna llena lo alteraba. Suponiendo que Sirius ya había hablado con James, decidió sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, lo que hizo que muchos empezaran a cuchichear.

Poco después, bajó Sirius, también cabizbajo y malhumorado, y se encontró con James, mirando fijamente la tostada, sin ninguna intención de comérsela, y una parte de él le dijo que necesitaba estar solo, por lo que se sentó lejos de él, y también de Remus, por lo que ahora la gente ya los miraba con cara rara. Peter, la rata traidora idiota, bajó al rato, medio dormido y se sentó en la mesa, pero de repente, se dio cuenta de que James estaba cerca de su asiento, así que se apresuró a cambiar de sitio, también lejos del resto de los merodeadores.

Anna se había sentado al lado de Remus, pues Susan seguía muy enfadada con los dos. Lily y Susan habían contemplado como los cuatro merodeadores se habían alejado unos de otros y llegaron a la conclusión de que, indudablemente, algo pasaba. Ambas estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, pero sabían que, tarde o temprano, se iban a contar lo sucedido. Pero ahora no estaban preparadas para hacerlo.

Se dirigieron al aula de Pociones, una clase que compartían siempre con Slytherin. Sirius se sentó con James, que parecía estar algo ausente. Sirius miró a su mejor amigo con algo de preocupación. Lily y Susan, como siempre, se sentaron juntas, mientras que Remus y Anna se sentaban detrás de las dos. Peter se sentó sólo, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia. (N.A: Así es como siempre debió estar... solo).

El profesor Beigg, un viejo maniático, jefe de la casa de Slytherin era el encargado de impartir pociones. Como buen Slytherin, se encargaba de favorecer a su casa, y en especial, sentía una gran repulsión hacia los merodeadores. Siempre buscaba una excusa para quitarles puntos, aunque su blanco preferido, sin duda, era Pettigrew. Por que la rata idiota y traidora, no es que fuera muy buena en pociones, precisamente.

- Bien, hoy vamos a hacer la poción Seix, ¿alguien sabe para que sirve esta poción?- preguntó el profesor.

Dos manos se alzaron, casi a la vez. La de Lily y la de Snape. Por supuesto que Sirius y James sabían la respuesta, pero ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a prestar mucha atención, que digamos.

- ¿Si, señor Snape?- preguntó amablemente el profesor, que solía ignorar a los Gryffindors que levantaban la mano.

- La poción Seix es una poción que sirve para provocar pérdidas de memoria a largo plazo, es más eficaz y segura que un encantamiento desmemorizante, pero hay gente que, por naturaleza propia, no le afecta esta poción- explicó.

- Muy bien, 20 puntos para Slytherin- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad por parte de los Gryffindors, tantos puntos por sólo una pregunta, era injusto-. Y 20 menos para Gryffindor por hablar en mi clase- sentenció con una sonrisa.

Los Gryffindors se callaron de repente. Normalmente, o James o Sirius hubiesen protestado ante ello, pero milagrosamente, en toda la clase no lo hicieron. La rata idiota y traidora estalló tres calderos en la clase, y al final de su poción salían burbujas y era de un color verde pistacho, mientras que debía ser de un rosa pálido. James y Sirius no lo hicieron mal del todo. Su poción era rosa, aunque algo chillón. La de Lily y Susan, la mayoría era rosa pálido, pero parecía que se habían pasado con las uñas de dragón, por que no se disolvían, y se quedaron flotando por arriba. 

Después de que Sirius entregase la poción, Snape se les acercó a él y a James.

- ¿Qué, Potter, para cuando el funeral?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, James sintió como le hervía la sangre y sentía una rabia que jamás había sentido.

Sin mediar ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta y le estampó un puñetazo en toda la cara a Snape. Lo derribó al suelo. Le sangraba el labio. Pero James no se compadeció de él.

- ¡Señor Potter!- exclamó el profesor, muy disgustado-. ¡Eso es agresión contra un alumno, tengo que hablar con la jefa de su casa, esto le costará un gran castigo!

Pero James ya no le escuchaba, porque había salido de las mazmorras, seguido muy de cerca por un preocupado Sirius. Lily se los quedó mirando irse, atónita. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

- ¡Señor Potter, vuelva aquí ahora mismo!- gritaba el profesor, pero James no volvió atrás-. ¡Señor Potter, es una orden, regrese aquí ahora mismo!

El profesor Beigg, miró furioso, por donde James se había ido. Era obvio que no tenía ninguna intención de volver. James llegó a la Sala Común, muy malhumorado, y se tumbó en la butaca más cercana al fuego. Sirius le miró fijamente.

- ¿Vas a ir?- le preguntó entonces, mirando al chico de gafas. Obviamente, se refería al funeral.

- Por supuesto- afirmó James, sin sobresaltarse. Sabía que su amigo le había seguido-. Nunca me lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

- Voy contigo- sentenció entonces Sirius.

- Canuto, no es necesario...- empezó James, pero su mejor amigo lo cortó.

- Sé que no es necesario, pero lo haré de todas formas- negó Sirius, con una expresión soñadora-. Creo que se lo debo, ¿no crees?

James sólo se encogió de hombros, para seguir mirando el fuego fijamente. Sirius comprendió que necesitaba estar sólo, así que sin mediar palabra, desapareció de la Sala Común.

James no apareció en el aula de Transformaciones. Sirius llegó un poco tarde, pero, milagrosamente, la profesora no le bajó puntos, y ni siquiera preguntó por James. Aquello si que era raro, a opinión de Lily. Lo cierto, es que en cierta forma, agradecía que él no estuviera, pues estaba nerviosa si notaba su presencia. Entonces, decidió que tendría que hablar con él. ¿Qué pensaría después de lo del beso? Tan sólo con pensar en eso, el estómago de Lily dio una voltereta.

- ¡Señorita Evans!- exclamó, molesta la profesora McGonagall al percatarse de que Lily no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención-. ¡Haga el favor de atender, que es posible que esto salga en los ÉXTASIS!

Pero Lily no lograba concentrarse. Suspirando, seguía con la mirada a la profesora, mientras su mente se hallaba en otro lugar del castillo.

A la hora de la comida, James estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo apresuradamente. Lily se le quedó mirando un segundo, pero Susan la llamó. Hablaría con él después de comer. De cualquier manera, sentía miedo. Sentía miedo de estar de verdad enamorada de él, y aún más miedo por no ser correspondida. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, empezó a comer, mientras los ojos de su mejor amiga estaban clavados en Sirius. Sirius había notado su mirada, pero elegantemente, comía con la cabeza bien alta y sin prestarle la más mínima atención. James acabó antes que él.

- Canuto, voy a decirle a Dumbly que tú también vienes, come rápido y ven hacia su despacho, ¿vale?- le soltó James.

- Está bien, vete yendo, Cornamenta- se apresuró a decir Sirius, que miraba muy de reojo a Susan.

Lily vio como James se alejaba, se apresuró y alcanzó a Sirius justo antes de que éste se levantara, con la intención de ir al despacho del director.

- Black, ¿dónde está Potter?- preguntó resueltamente. Sirius la miró, ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta. James no lo había comentado nada de lo sucedido el día anterior entre los dos.

- En el despacho del director- contestó sencillamente-. No creo que ninguno de los dos volvamos hasta mañana a primera hora, así que ahorráte el buscarnos, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo prisa- contestó Sirius, y lo más elegante que pudo se fue, dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca.

Confusa, Lily se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio, donde tenían dentro de diez minutos Herbología. Se sentó en una roca cercana y contempló el paisaje. Lo cierto era que se sentía muy extraña. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo hacia un chico que antes había odiado. ¿Qué significaba aquel confuso sentimiento que llevaba dentro? Pero recordó, al besarlo... Sintió que no quería separarse jamás de él. ¿Qué habría sentido él? ¡Por Dios, él era Potter! Era el ser más arrogante e idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Podría llegar a enamorarse de ella? Lo dudaba mucho.

Susan no tardó en alcanzarla, por lo que dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, para disponerse a entrar en el invernadero.

Los días pasaban. James y Sirius volvieron al día siguiente por la mañana. Peter seguía deambulando por el castillo, solitario. Sirius y Remus aún no habían hecho las paces, pese al vano intento de James, que volvía a estar de mejor humor, aunque a la mínima mención del tema de sus padres, estallaba. Lily había decidido que él debería tomar la iniciativa, pues ella ya había hecho bastante el ridículo besándolo en medio de un pasillo. Finalmente, Susan y Lily se contaron mutuamente sus problemas amorosos.

- ¿Quién nos iba a decir que las tres acabaríamos colgadas por un merodeador diferente?- preguntó Lily. Al fin, Susan y Anna habían hecho las paces. Y no era sin tiempo. A Lily le había costado mucho conseguirlo, pero estaba satisfecha de haberlo logrado.

- Y para colmo, la morruda de Anna, a parte de quedarse con el más sensato y sereno, tiene suerte, y es su novia- protestó Susan. A pesar de haber hecho las paces, Susan seguía algo molesta con ella.

- No creas- dijo misteriosamente Anna-. Se ve que no conocéis todas las facetas de Remus, por así decirlo- murmuró, pero tan bajo que sus amigas no la oyeron.

Los días pasaban, y la luna llena cada vez estaba más cerca. Remus se preguntaba una y otra vez si sus amigos le irían acompañar sus amigos. Sirius, tan cabezota como el sólo, seguía enfadado con el licántropo, pero muy en el fondo, lo había perdonado, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer hasta que Remus le pidiera perdón.

La noche cayó sobre el colegio, y tras una gran nube, la luna llena apareció. Y en la casa de los gritos, un muchacho sufrió una dolorosa transformación. Lo cierto que transformarse sin sus amigos era algo horrible... sin tenerlos allí para que le apoyaran, para explorar el bosque, para divertirse... Recordó, con angustia, la mirada de preocupación y compasión de Anna, antes de que abandonara el castillo. Pero ahora estaba allí sólo...

Rabioso, el hombre lobo empezó a destrozar muebles y a arañar sillas, cuando, de repente, oyó algo que no pensaba oír. Un ladrido. Se dio la vuelta. Un gran perro negro como un oso estaba allí. A su lado, había un bonito y majestuoso ciervo. Habían venido.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bien, en este chap quería aber puesto la conversación de Lily con James, pero decidí dejarla para el proximo, asi como la aparición de Bellatrix y Snape (bueno, Snape si que salió, jejeje, pero no para lo que yo tenía planeado)

Bueno, adelantos para el proximo chap:

- La esperada charla de Lily con James

- Remus y Sirius al fin harán las paces (obvio, no?)

- Susan hará un intento desesperado para captar la atención de Sirius

- Anna y Remus se enfadan

Eso es too, contstacion d reviews:

**Ely-Barchu: **Ola!! Q weno q t gustara, a vr si est tb t gustado, prsonalmnt, es uno d mis preferidos, la vdd... Jejeje, weno, lo seguir lo ants q pueda, prometido, ep? Un besito, a ver si actualizas pronto, ok?

**Algida: **Weno tndras q sperar un pokito pa ver una reconciliación ntr Susan i Sirius, pro promto q va a vr d un roce ntr ellos... ktastrofiko... xDD Weno, las cosas ntr James i lily s an torcido un pelin, a vr q pasa n el siguient capi, xq no adlanto nada, ep? Upss, si arriba puse adlantos!! Ia un sep ni dond tngo la kbeza... En fin, un beso, preciosa!!

**Josesita: **Weno, pont n el lugar d Sirius... q arias si alguien qien tu crees q t odia t besa, tu en l fondo estas enamorada d esa persona i x colmo ai una apuesta x medio?? La vdd es q no m gustaria vr a mi Sirus sufrir, pro es mi fic, i en mi fic tooooooos van a sufrir!! Jejeje, Me alegra q t aya gustao el capi, a vr si est tb t gusto, ia q es una d mis preferidos!! Un beso, wapa!!

**Pauline Potter: **Q weno q t gustara, a vr q tal sigo i m lo dics, ok? S q para mi s mui important sabr la opinión d mis lectors respecto a mi ficm, n serio!! Xq si no io un sep q aria.. Jejeje, weno, un besuki, preciosa!! Cuidat muxo i pasa una Feliz Navidad!

**Trini: **QEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? NO, MI SIRIUS NOI ES ESTUPIDO, I QIEN SE ATREVA A INSULTARLO SE LAS VERA CONMIGO, A MI Q NADIE M VENGA CON ESAS, SIRIUS ES DIVINAMENTE PERFECTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y NO AI Q HABLAR. Terminado mi ataq d locura, t repitir q no insults a MI Siriu. Weno, parec q el cap anterior si q m qedo bien, x lo q dicen... Jejeje Weno, tu James ahora ta un pelin deprimido, m da... Vamos a vr kl va a sr la reaccion d Lily ahora.. De na x el regalo, preciosa!! Un fuert beso, no t preocups x lo dl review, q no importa, la cuestion s q kndo welvas m djes, ep? Muxos besos!!

Ya sabeis, a dejar

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	13. A Dos Bandas

Bueno, aki estoi yo d nuevo, cn l 13º chap d esta historia, l chap d la mala suerte... jejeje. Bueno, espero que os guste, xq, lo cierto, creo q est es el chap q m a costado escribir d tod los q llevo. No sé, era difícil, xq las situaciones... n fin, ya leereis y me diréis. Muxas gracias a toa la gnt q m apoya djando algun review!!

A DOS BANDAS

Si alguien hubiese mirado aquella noche por alguna ventana delantera del castillo, se habría encontrado con un espectáculo verdaderamente extraño. A la luz de la luna llena, cuatro grandes animales, una de ellos de forma indefinida, otro parecido a una caballo, sólo que con una gran Cornamenta y otro que no podría definirse si era un perro o un oso. Nadie sabe porqué la rata asquerosa no apareció aquella noche allí. Algunos dicen que tenía miedo de James, otros nos decantamos porque se quedó dormida, y hay algunos que afirman que se olvidó completamente de que era luna llena. La cuestión es que, aquella noche, no apareció allí. Anna, que había estado hasta entonces observando desde la ventana de su habitación, sonrió al ver salir del sauce boxeador a tres figuras, y, más tranquila, se fue a dormir. Había descubierto la parte que Remus le ocultaba, y no le culpaba por ello en absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sirius tenían grandes ojeras. Remus, como solía hacer todos los días después de luna llena, se había quedado en la enfermería, reponiéndose. La profesora McGonagall les estaba explicando un complejo muy complicado de la transformación de seres vertebrados, en los que la mayoría no estaba prestando atención. James y Sirius estaban deseando ir a visitar a Remus, sobre todo, el último. 

- ¡Señor Potter!- gritó, enfadada la profesora de Transformaciones-. ¡Preste atención!- James se sobresaltó. Había estado mirando fijamente por la ventana hasta entonces, pensando en lo que había sucedido recientemente-. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y que sepa, que aunque saque excelentes calificaciones en la asignatura, eso no le da derecho a no atender.

Sirius dio un gran bostezo después de que la profesora comenzara a explicar de nuevo el tema y lanzó una mirada a James que sólo podía significar una cosa: Sirius había planeado una broma. James sonrió, de manera que el buen humor de ambos pronto se recuperó. Por un momento, James logró olvidar la muerte de sus padres y Sirius no pensó en cuando Susan lo había manipulado para ganar la apuesta.

Después de Transformaciones, se dirigieron a una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia (por aquel entonces el profesor Bins aún conservaba su cuerpo, por si no lo había dicho). Después de quedarse medio dormidos en dicha clase, Sirius y James, en vez de encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor, como hicieron el resto de los alumnos, fueron a la enfermería a visitar a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron que Remus tenía otra visita: Anna.

- Vaya, vaya, Lunático, pero que bien acompañado estás- dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno, eso Remus, que yo ya me voy a comer- dijo Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin previo aviso, cogió a un sorprendido James de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta fuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó un confuso James, soltando su túnica y mirando fijamente a la novia de su amigo.

- Para que arregle las cosas- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Vienes a comer?- preguntó con naturalidad.

Un todavía confuso James la siguió hasta el Gran Comedor.

En la enfermería, entre Sirius y Remus se hizo un extraño silencio.

- Lunático, yo...- empezó Sirius, aunque parecía que eso de pedir disculpas no era lo suyo.

- No, Canuto, yo hice mal encerrándote allí...- negó Remus.

- Ya, pero es que soy yo, que soy muy exagerado- aludió Sirius-. No sé lo que me pasa últimamente, primero me peleo con James, ahora contigo... es que no sé.

- Sirius, me lo puedes contar- lo animó Remus al ver que su amigo desviaba la vista, como hacía siempre que ocultaba algo.

Sirius miró a su amigo... Quizás sí necesitaba desahogarse... Pero solía hacerlo con James, no con Remus... Puede que si lo hacía, le demostraba que también confiaba en él...

- Es March- acabó diciendo, muy suavemente, como si temiera que alguien más se enterara-. Hace ya bastante tiempo escuché su plan para que yo perdiera la apuesta, y que ella misma iba a entrar en acción... luego, me besó y no sé... me siento utilizado y yo.... yo creo que....

- Sirius- dijo Remus, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de qué era lo que su amigo le pretendía decir-. ¿Te gusta Susan?- le preguntó.

- No me gusta, Lunático- negó Sirius, pero parecía triste-. Creo que me he enamorado de ella- y, entre todas las chicas, tenía que ser ella. ¿Por qué?

Remus estuvo a punto reírse ¿Sirius enamorado? Pero Luego vio la expresión seria y decidida en el rostro de su amigo y prefirió no hacerlo.

Los días pasaban en la escuela, y los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban hasta arriba de deberes. Remus, desde que se había enterado de que Sirius estaba enamorado, no dejaba de lanzarle miradas llenas de reproche a Susan, que, aunque extrañaban a la muchacha, fingía no hacerles caso. Con las cosas prácticamente imperturbables entre nuestros personajes principales, unas cuantas bromas de los merodeadores a Slytherin

- ¿Qué tal Remus?- preguntó una alegre Anna, sonriendo.

- Muy bien, bueno ya sabes, agobiado por los deberes- respondió sonriendo el licántropo. Estaba en la biblioteca y Anna se le había acercado a él.

- Me he venido porque en la Sala Común Lily, que está más susceptible que yo qué sé no paraba de hablar sobre lo aburrida que es su vida y Susan... bueno, Susan sigue deprimida, la pobre- finalizó con un aire de melancolía.

- ¿La pobre?- preguntó, extrañado Remus-. ¿Después de lo que le hizo a Sirius?

- ¿De lo que le hizo a Sirius?- ahora era Anna la que parecía molesta por eso-. Querrás decir de lo que le hizo Sirius a ella- respondió.

- Pero si fue ella quien jugó con sus sentimientos- explicó Remus, también empezando a enfadarse-. Él no hizo nada.

- Para empezar, él se enfadó por una tontería, y ella no jugó con él, sólo le besó- Anna se ponía a la defensiva-. No me vengas ahora con estupideces, que tu amigo es un exagerado- replicó.

- Pero ella lo hizo a propósito- Remus estaba levantando la voz y la bibliotecaria le estaba mirando en señal de advertencia.

- ¡Pero qué dices!- ella ahora estaba furiosa porque acusara a su amiga, y mucho más ahora que había hecho las paces con ella-. ¡No tienes pruebas de lo que dices, es mentira!

- Mira, Anna, piensa lo que quieras, pero si prefieras creerle a ella, me da igual- le espetó, furioso, y cogiendo sus cosas salió de la biblioteca, justo cuando la bibliotecaria se levantaba para echarlo por gritar.

Anna, muy furiosa cogió también sus cosas y salió de allí, sólo que por el camino contrario a Remus, hacia los jardines del colegio. Pero, cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo, escuchó voces:

- Vaya, vaya, Severus, cuánto tiempo sin verte- decía una voz fría, que arrastraba las palabras-. Desde que salí de este tugurio, ¿no?- preguntó.

- Si, Lucius- respondía la voz que Anna reconoció como la de Severus Snape, y en la que se denotaba un profundo respeto hacia la persona con la que estaba hablando-. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó, pausadamente.

- Mi nuevo trabajo- contestó secamente-. Me han contado que te vas a unir, ¿no?- preguntó con satisfacción, bajando la voz, como para que nadie los oyese, pero Anna sí pudo oírlo-. Al Señor Oscuro, digo.

- Sí- respondió, un poco indeciso Snape, aunque Anna no podía verle la cara, habría jurado que en su cara podría bien reflejarse el miedo que denotaba la voz.

- Bueno, Severus, hoy en la cena haré un anuncio, que seguro que te agradará, pero me lo guardo, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa- dijo Lucius, y Anna pudo notar una pizca de maldad en la voz.

Y el muchacho de pelo platino continuó su camino, por lo que Anna aprovechó ese momento para salir del lugar, todavía con algunas dudas en la cabeza.

Lily, mientras tanto acababa de hacer los deberes y salía despreocupadamente de la Sala Común, James, que volvía de estar planeando una nueva estrategia para el próximo partido de quidditch contra Slytherin (N.A: ¿Nunca os fijasteis que contra Slytherin o juegan el último partido o el primero? Pues yo lo cambio: el del medio).

Bueno, pues la cuestión era que James iba repasando mentalmente sus tácticas de quidditch, y Lily repasaba si había contestado bien a una pregunta que figuraba en sus deberes, por lo que chocaron en medio del pasillo.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, y fue entonces, cuando James recordó lo que había sucedido hacía ya casi un mes, y que había olvidado tras la muerte de sus padres.

Flash Back

- Evans, sé que fuiste tú- declaró rotundamente James.

Lily levantó la mirada, confundida. Estaba hasta el tope de deberes.

- Primero Potter, esto es una biblioteca, no se puede subir la voz- dijo en voz baja-. Segundo, no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas y tercero, estoy ocupada.

- Evans, por favor, no disimules, sé que tú le enviaste la carta a Peter- dijo James.

- Cuando tengas pruebas avisas a un juez y me denuncias- murmuró Lily, sin hacerle ningún caso.

- ¡Evans, escúchame!- le exigió James, pero quizás en un tono demasiado alto, por que la bibliotecaria se acercó.

- ¡Señor Potter, señorita Evans, les ruego que abandonen la biblioteca!- les exigió, con cara de malas pulgas.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de odio reconcentrado a James, y furiosa, recogió todas sus cosas.

- Gracias, Potter, por tú culpa me han echado de la biblioteca- comentó, enfadada Lily, con la intención de irse, pero James la retuvo.

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que confiese que has escrito tú la carta y la has enviado- negó James, mirando a Lily a los ojos.

- Ya te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué no te vas con tus paranoias a otro sitio?- ¿Por qué estaba tan confusa? Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, pero, ¿cómo?

- No son paranoias- James estaba convencido de que había sido ella-. Confiesa, Evans.

Y entonces, Lily se dio cuenta de que sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. No tenía nada que perder... Sólo podría saber si sentía algo por él si le besaba de nuevo. Y James, comprendiendo una fracción de segundo antes lo que estaba a punto de hacer la chica, y no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia.

Fin Flash Back

James tendió su mano a Lily y la ayudó a levantarse. Lily la aceptó, y una vez levantada, se le quedó mirando fijamente:

- Gracias, supongo- masculló la pelirroja a un sorprendido James que esperaba algo del estilo: "¡Pero mira por donde vas, Potter!"

- Em... Li... Evans...- dijo James, reaccionando, cuando parecía que la pelirroja se iba a ir. Esta se dio la vuelta, mirándolo intensamente-. Creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar- sentenció, pues ahora que le había llegado ese recuerdo estaba muy confuso.

- ¿Sabes?- ironizó Lily-. Eso deberías habérmelo dicho antes, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo una dolida Lily, al recordar como el joven la había ignorado últimamente, aunque ella no sabía nada de la muerte de sus padres, y no le había prestado la más mínima atención al enfado entre los integrantes de los merodeadores.

Y Lily se alejó a buen paso, dejando a James algo confuso. James, encogiéndose de hombros, decidió ir a buscar a Sirius, pues ahora mismo necesitaba desahogarse.

Pero cuando le estaba contando toda la historia y Sirius le escuchaba casi sin poderse creer que Lily hubiese besado a James, oyeron una voz a sus espaldas:

- Vaya, vaya, con que aquí tenemos a Potter y Black- dijo uno voz a sus espaldas. James y Sirius se volvieron y se encontraron con...

- ¡¿Malfoy?!- James y Sirius se miraron, sorprendidos.

- Malfoy, los ex alumnos mortífagos no pueden entrar en la escuela- dijo Sirius, al notar como el chico de pelo platino se les acercaba, con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Oh, no, sólo venía advertiros que hoy en la cena tendréis una sorpresa... no muy agradable- sonrió. Los otros dos lo miraron, frunciendo el entrecejo:

- ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?- preguntó, molesto, James-. O una de dos o te explicas, o te callas- le dijo, mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba la varita.

- Tranquilo, Potter, en la cena te enterarás- dijo Malfoy, sonriendo, mientras se daba la vuelta y James y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada extraña:

- Y yo pensé que nos habíamos librado de él en tercero...- suspiró Sirius, al recordar que ese fue el último año en el que Snape había estado en Hogwarts, y las peleas que mantenían con él, a pesar de ser cinco cursos mayor, y, en la mayoría, salían victoriosos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la Sala Común, donde se encontraron con un triste y pensativo Remus, que les confesó que se había peleado con Anna, pero por más que insistieron, no lograron sacarle el motivo, principalmente, porque Remus no quería que Sirius se sintiese culpable. Para animar al licántropo, les contaron que acababan de ver a Malfoy y lo que les había dicho, y los tres acordaron planear una broma contra el ex Slytherin.

Parecía que ningún merodeador echaba de menos a Peter, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba él. Observaba como sus tres ex amigos reían por lo bajo y maquinaban divertidos planes, sin contar en absoluto con él. Echó una última mirada nostálgica a sus ex amigos y suspiró. Quizás, si no hubiese caído en la trampa, todo habría sido diferente. (N.A: Así me gusta, que la rata traidora sufra, jejejeje) Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Quizás había llegado la hora de hablar con James.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ya me diréis si el chap os gustó o no, no es que sea uno de mis favoritos, todo hai q dcirlo

**Josesita: **Olas, preciosa!! Jejeje, spero q lo q vaia a pasar n tu FF no sea a lo dl mio, ya m diras, ep? Jejeje, sip, ya lei tu ff i deje un review, d verdad me gusto muxo, sip, m nknta q McGonagall interrumpa, es tan cotilla i siempre sta metiendo sus gafas n l asunto... xDD Ai, q mal estoi, s la resak d aier, no tngas en cueta si desvaria un poko, ep? Weno, resumiendo, q muxas gracias x el review, q intentar actualizar prontito, q t tb actualics pronto , q t cuids muxo i q asta otra!!!

**Trini: **Ves, eso es mejor... Sirius es perfectamente genial... . Jejeje, en fin eso d la idea dl ff, podria pensamela, ep? Xq no sera tan mala idea... Weno, Lily sta un poko indecisa, sip, pro comprend q fue ella qen dio el primer paso al principio al besarloi es James l q la ignora... Jejeje, sip, carácter distinto, merodeador distinto... xDD Jejeje, en sta vz no t grito, trankila ep? xDD Un beso, preciisa!!

**Kristin: **Jejeje, q weno q t gustara a vr si ai suert i est tb t gusta, ep? xDD Sip, lo d los padrs d James es un pelin trist, po tnia q psar x un motivo q ahora no puedo pnr, ya os enterareis. Un beso!!

**algida: **Wenas, wapa!! Jejeje, sip, pobr James, pro nop, Lily no lo sabe, como lo va a sabr?¿? No creo q x ciencia infusa... Jajaja, en fin, en est capi no se solucionan muxo las cosas, bien se lian, a vr q pasa en el siguient... Un beso!!

**moony sexy and ginny hoshman: **Olas!! Jejeje, q weno q t gusto mi FF, mui bien, sip, tanto Anna, como Susan o como Lily, tienn un morro... Qen me diera!! Jajaaj xDD Un veso, preciosa, gracias x el review!!

**Karipotter: **Ves q mala soi, q dejo la conversación d James i Lily Pa el siguient... pobriños, no os debería d acer sufrir tanto, nop? Weno, promto q en el siguient capi se aclararan un poko las cosas!! Un veso, preciosa!! Feliz Navidad y 2005 pa ti tv, wapa!!

**Lila-Dogwood: **Sip, ese chap es una d mis prefes, nu sep xq, en kmbio, st nu me gusta... En fin, espero q t aia gustao, spero tu review, wapa!! Ya me lei el chapi, i t deje un review, pliss actualiza pronto q m muero x sabr q pasa!!

**Lily posesa: **Wenas!! Me alegra q t guste mi FF, ese sip q es un wen regalo d Navidad, aunq un pelin atrasado... Jejeje, weno, a James se le olvido el veso i Lily se molesto xq la ignoro... Creo q en el siguient capi se arreglan las cosas... Un veso y feliz 2005!!

**Hermy: **me alegra q así t lo presca, intentar actualizarlo lo ants q pueda, un veso, preciosa, feliz 2005 a ti tb!!

Ya sabeis, a djar reviewsssssssssssssssssssss!!


	14. el controlador del departamento de educa...

En fin, aki os va l proximo chap d el fic, disfrutarlo:

EL CONTROLADOR DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE EDUCACIÓN

- James... ¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó con timidez la rata idiota, una vez que Remus volviese su vista a un libro, y Sirius, al notar la presencia de Susan en la Sala Común había subido a su habitación.

- Claro- dijo James, algo extrañado, siguiendo a la rata, mientras Remus levantaba disimuladamente la vista, y los seguía con la mirada.

Una vez en un rincón de la Sala Común, James le preguntó, todavía más extrañado de que no quisiera hablar delante de Remus:

- ¿Qué querías?- pero la rata parecía muy nerviosa, como si no supiese qué decir.

- Pues... Yo... Me preguntaba... – James arqueó una ceja, incitándole a que dijera de una vez lo que quería decir-. Pues- agachó la cabeza-. Si me volveréis a admitir en los merodeadores.

Ahora sí que James estaba totalmente desorientado. ¿Cuándo se suponía que la idiota de la rata asquerosa y traidora había dejado de pertenecer a los merodeadores?

- Colagusano, ¿se puede saber de qué hablas?- le preguntó, confuso, mientras la rata idiota se esperanzaba, pues lo había llamado por su mote de merodeador.

- Pues, como vosotros ya no me habláis... ni me dirigís la palabra, yo pensé que...- intentó excusarse la rata traidora

- ¡Pero si eres tú el que se escapaba de nosotros y no nos dirigías la palabra!- exclamó James, ahora algo molesto por lo que había dicho el muchacho regordete.

- Ya... bueno...- ahora parecía que la rata era la que se había metido en un aprieto, y con la poca mentalidad que tenía, no era capaz de contraatacar.

- En fin, déjalo- decidió James, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Ven, que te vamos a contar la broma que tenemos preparada contra Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó, extrañada la rata, pues creía que hace tiempo que no asistía al colegio.

Y entre Remus y James, le explicaron a la rata, que se volvía a incorporar al grupo. (N.A: Os vais a acabar arrepintiendo de volver a aceptar a Peter entre los vuestros, os lo digo yo).

Poco después, llegó la hora de la cena. Lily, Susan y Anna bajaron pronto, hartas de estar casi toda la tarde encerradas en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, haciendo los deberes atrasados. Ninguna de las tres estaba de muy buen humor, cosa que hacía que las tres estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo calladas y sumidas en sus pensamientos. Aunque cada una lo demostraba de maneras muy distintas: Mientras que Lily saltaba a la mínima provocación y alzaba la voz por cualquier tontería, Susan se mostraba huraña con todo el mundo, y a la única que le dirigía la palabra era a Lily, aunque la mayoría de las veces no decía nada agradable. Y en cuanto Anna, aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para despotricar contra Remus, aunque tuvo cuidado de no desvelar a Susan que el motivo de su enfado eran ella y Sirius.

Como las tres estaban pensativas, no se dieron cuenta de que en la mesa de los profesores había una silla de más. Y mucho menos, que esa silla estaba ocupada por un ex alumno de la escuela. Los merodeadores al completo, después de mucho tiempo sin entrar juntos en el Gran Comedor, llegaron poco después que las chicas. Sonrieron, pues sus suposiciones de que Malfoy se había sentado en la mesa de los profesores. La gente empezó a murmurar, pues los tres traían una cara que sólo podía significar una cosa: Los merodeadores, juntos de nuevo, habían planeado una broma.

Después de una relativamente cena normal, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, con una falsa sonrisa, cosa que la mayoría de los alumnos no notaron.

- Queridos alumnos, como muchos sabéis, McNair (N.A: No me acuerdo del nombre, pero es igual), es el jefe del Departamento de Educación Mágica, ha sido advertido de ciertas actividades inapropiadas de los alumnos en Hogwarts, así como sus comportamientos indisciplinados. Por ello- continuó, haciendo una mueca, bastante bien disimulada-. Ha nombrado a Lucius Malfoy, aquí presente, como controlador del departamento de educación.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, muchos, sin duda, no sabían a lo que se refería Dumbledore, pero muchas miradas se posaron en los merodeadores, que aprovecharon aquel momento, mientras Lucius Malfoy se levantaba para proferir un discurso, para poner en marcha su plan:

- Me gustaría añadir que yo, como representante del Departamento de Educación, tendré oportunidad de impartir castigos por actitudes inadecuadas, así como bajar y añadir puntos a las casas- explicó, pero antes de poder continuar, el Gran Comedor, casi de lleno (excepto algunos Slytherins, que intentaban por todos los medios reprimir la risa) estalló en carcajadas.

Y no era para menos, pues Lucius Malfoy ofrecía un aspecto realmente cómico. Su larga cabellera rubia platina se hallaba recogida en dos coletas, con unos grandes lazos rosas, y en vez de su túnica negra ofrecía un vestido de mujer, rosa chillón, con unas flores bordadas, desde donde salían dos prominentes curvas (relleno, por supuesto, ¿qué pensabais?).

La cara de Lucius pasó de un color pálido a uno rojo de furia, y miró directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia el lugar donde los merodeadores reían a sus anchas.

- ¡A este comportamiento inmaduro me refería!- chilló, furioso-. ¡150 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- sacó su varita e intentó revertir el hechizo, pero lo que ocurrió fue que sus "curvas" se pronunciaron aún más, por lo que las risas aumentaron, y él miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los merodeadores se felicitaban por su idea-. ¡Otros 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- añadió, ahora no furioso, si no rabioso.

- Tranquilo, Lucius- dijo Dumbledore, con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver que los profesores también parecían a punto de perder la compostura-. No tienes ninguna prueba de que haya sido un alumno de Gryffindor- sonrió, en dirección a los tres merodeadores.

- ¡Pero han sido ellos!- chilló, fuera de sí-. ¡Estoy seguro!

Lucius Malfoy salió, muy furioso, mientras la gente seguía riendo a sus anchas, y sus "curvas" se ensanchaban cada vez más.

Aquella noche, los merodeadores tardaron un buen rato en dormir, parte hablando sobre la nueva tarea de Lucius Malfoy en su escuela, y la otra charlando. Aunque, a la mañana siguiente, al despertar, tuvieron que afrontar la verdad.

Cuando los merodeadores entraron en el Gran Comedor al día siguiente para desayunar, lo primero que hicieron fue mirar a la mesa de los profesores, y, comprobaron, con satisfacción que Lucius Malfoy no estaba allí y, seguramente, todavía no había encontrado la forma de deshacerse del hechizo.

Una lechuza parda, que Lily reconoció como la suya, sobrevoló la mesa de Gryffindor y dejó caer una carta encima del plato de la pelirroja. Reconociendo la letra de su madre, Lily la abrió con desgana:

Querida Lily:  
Te escribo para contarte que tu hermana se va a casar. Y sí, hija, es con Vernon Dursley, la verdad es que el muchacho no me convence para Petunia, pero como es su decisión, no quisiera interferir. Si no te conociera bien, y supiera que ya estás acostumbrada no te diría que tu hermana no te quería invitar, y la he tenido que convencer. La boda será en Mayo, el 16. Pídeles permiso a tus profesores para asistir, y estudia mucho.  
Con cariño,  
Mamá

Suspirando, Lily se guardó la carta en su túnica, pensando que hubiera preferido no ir a la boda de su hermana. Se lo comentó a Susan y Anna, y ellas en seguida saltaron con el tema de que en esas fechas tendrían muchos deberes y tendrían que estar estudiando para los ÉXTASIS. Lily se prometió a sí misma pensarse la proposición de ir a la boda, y las tres se dirigieron a clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor habían escogido esa asignatura. El profesor Foert, un maestro de avanzaba edad que no solía pararse demasiado a explicar las cosas, pero mandaba bastantes deberes, les explicó que ese día harían duelos entre ellos, pero que tan sólo se podrían utilizar encantamientos básicos, para ver como se defendían de ellos. Les ordenó ponerse por parejas.

Sin pensárselo un segundo, Susan se situó en frente de Sirius, que la miró con desdén, y James aprovechó la oportunidad para situarse él en frente de Lily.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Potter?- preguntó Lily, mirándolo con furia. Pero James sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El profesor decidió que sería mejor que Peter no luchara en un duelo (la última vez dijo mal las palabras y casi destruye media clase), por lo tanto, Anna y Remus tuvieron que luchar juntos, aunque no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó Sirius, poco después de que el profesor diera la señal de que empezasen a luchar.

- ¡Impedimenta!- gritó a la vez Susan, lo que provocó que el rayo rojo y el azul chocaran, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, Sirius elevó su varita y añadió:

- ¡Desmaius!- pero Susan reaccionó a tiempo:

- ¡Reodst!- el encantamiento rebotó en el escudo que había formado la chica, y volvió hacia Sirius.

- ¡Protego!- exclamó éste, saliendo ileso de su propio hechizo-. No lo haces mal, March-. Aunque aún te falta mucho para superarme- añadió.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Susan, sonriendo, aprovechando el despiste de su rival-. ¡Impedimenta!- ahora Sirius quedó inmovilizado, mientras la sonrisa de Susan se ensanchaba-. Ahora sí que me vas a escuchar- sentenció.

Mientras tanto, Anna se defendía como podía de los ataques de Remus, mientras éste ganaba terreno.

- ¿Ahora qué me dices?- le preguntó Remus cuando la varita de Anna cayó al suelo, algo cerca de ella-. Admite que tengo razón- dijo, triunfante.

- Jamás, Lupin- exclamó la chica, aprovechando para coger su varita, cosa que el licántropo no le impidió y que le permitió atacar de nuevo.

Mientras James y Lily (sobre todo la última) se lanzaban hechizos algo más avanzados, que el profesor no permitía, el chico, entre hechizo y hechizo, intentaba hablar con ella:

- Vamos, Evans- esquivó un hechizo que le lanzó la pelirroja-. Habla conmigo- le suplicó, después de lanzarle otro hechizo, que la chica también esquivó.

- No me apetece- respondió, mientras James empezaba a saltar como un conejo y ella reía por lo bajo.

- Está bien, hagamos un trato- propuso el jugador de quidditch, intentando dejar de saltar-. Si te gano, hablarán conmigo, pero si pierdo no- propuso.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- preguntó Lily, no muy convencida, mientras miraba enfurecida al chico, pues habían empezado a nacerle grandes granos por todo el cuerpo.

- Pues... si pierdo, haré lo que tú quieras durante una semana- dijo el chico, triunfante.

- ¿Pacto mágico?- preguntó Lily, muy segura de ganar, levantando su varita para hacer el hechizo que obligaría a los dos a cumplir lo pactado. James sólo sonrió, complacido.

CONTINUARÁ...  
Adelantos del próximo chap:

- Las consecuencias de la broma de los merodeadores

- Nueva excursión a Hogsmeade, para comprar regalos navideños.

- Batalla de bolas de nieve... y puede que haya alguna que otra reconciliación (dije puede)

Contestaré a los reviews:

**Ely-Barchu: **Weno, io stoi d wen umor, x ser reyes i t perdono, ep? Pro nu t acostumbrs... Jejeje, no n srio, no importa, a mi tv a vcs s m pasa djar algún review, TC es para tanto... Q weno q t gustara el capi!! Me gusta q t gust el ff, eso ta mui b!! Gracias, aunq nu sea verdd, io no scribo mui ben... Jejeje, muxos bss a ti tv, spero q t ayan traído muxas cosas los reyes... Fuist wena?? xDD

**NyaBlack: **Olas!! Jejej, q weno qw t gustara el ff, la vdd s q el pobr Remusito taba mui trist... Aora q ía se reconcilio con Sirius ta feliz q unas pascuas... Jejej, prometo q en el siguint chap, abra muxo Remus/Anna, d exo, ai muxo d las 3 parejitas principales... Ía vist la conversación d James y Peter... No ers la 1ª q m diz q Lily es malvada... Jejeje, un veso, wapa!!

**Lila-Dogwood: **Me qedo bien ese capi? Curioso, xq es uno d los q menos m gustan.. pro weno, d todas formas muxas gracias, wapa!! Jejej, suele pasar, io tb empc 3 ffs a la vz i est es el q llevo capis... Aunq tb es el q va a tnr capis... En fin, un beso, preciosa, q t lo mereces, i sigo manteniendo mi promesa, ep? Algun akbar d leerlo... Algun dia... xDD Un beso!!

**Josesita: **Olas, wapa!! Lily es malvada, sip, pro si aora t parec malvada... Spera a vr lo q va a pasar... Muajamuaja... Q trribl, pro aun falta pa eso, nu sep xq lo dije... En fin, pos ai ves, aora Susan domina la situacion... Qen a dixo q los ombrs tienn q dominar? Aora Sirius esta paralizado i merced d Susan... Jejeje, no sere mui mala con el, dspues d todo, es mi merodeador prefe!! Weno, ia vist el anuncio d Malfoy... i la broma xDD. Un beso, preciosa!!

**Kristin: **Q taal, preciosa?? Espero q sigas bien!! Weno, ia ves, Malfoy, como siempr, fastidiando, va a tnr un papel important en el ff a largo plazo... En el siguint cap va a pasar d una cosa fundamntal pa la istoria... Y spero averlo djao interesant otra vz... Actualizar lo ants q pueda... Un beso!!

**Lily posesa: **Jejeje, d exo lu sep, pro como el corrector se m pone en gallego i en ese idioma no exist beso con "b"... Jajaja, akba una aburriendos... Es q mi traductor ta loko, d pronto s m salta d idioma... Bien, x lo menos ia emos dado un wen paso pa q las cosas s arreglen... D seguro lo aran? Misterio sin resolver... Aora si, un beso o veso, como prefieras!! xDD

**Algida: **Weno, ben en el siguint qizas las cosas se calmn un poko... Solo dir q el siguint el final es minimamnt feliz... Jejeje, me alegra q t gustara el capi, repito q era uno d los q menos m gustaban, pro weno, si a las lectoras os gusta... Jejeje, ia ablamos, ok? Felices reyes, preciosa!!

**Trini: **Wolas!! Sip, la conversacin un pelin corta, pro a vr q pasa aora... qen ganara el duelo? Jejeje, misterio, misterio... Weno, Sirius dio un gran paso acia delant, pro q ver q pasa aora q Susan lo tien b paralizado... Weno, m alegra q t gust, espero q t ayan traido muxas cosas los reyes, preciosa!! Un beso, wapa!!

**Pauline Potter: **Wen, t contesto los 2 reviews n uno, ok? Jejeje, sip, a mi tien pasado, d pronto llegas i ves q todo el mundo actualizo... Una pasa un wen rato... xDD Pos me alegra q t ayan gustado los 2 capis, a mi el 12, pro weno... Jejeje, kda oveja con su pareja, no? Ctualizar pronto, preciosa!! Un beso!!

Est es i regalo d reyes, asi q disfrutarlo!! Dejad rreviews!!


	15. Deja Al Corazon Que Hable Por Ti

DEJA AL CORAZÓN QUE HABLE POR TI

Anna aprovechó el momento de distracción de su ex novio, y levantando la varita, exclamó:

- ¡Endeterpius!- el hechizo pilló de lleno al licántropo, que cayó al suelo, inconsciente:

- Señorita Send, por favor, acompañe al señor Lupin a la enfermería- dijo el profesor, algo contrariado al sentir que perdía el control de la clase y Pettigrew, pues que queréis que os diga, la rata asquerosa observaba fascinada los duelos de James y Sirius.

Anna se encogió de hombros, y resignada, elevó su varita y transporto a Remus fuera del aula, donde los destellos del feroz duelo entre James y Lily y sus gritos resonaban por todo el aula:

- No lo haces del todo mal, Evans- dijo, jadeante James, después de hacer rebotar un fuerte hechizo de su contrincante. Y lo cierto es que la pelirroja dominaba los hechizos con una maestría impresionante.

- Al contrario que tú- respondió la muchacha, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo al jugador de quidditch, que le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, y más motivado que nunca a ganar ese duelo.

Y mientras tanto, Susan, que tenía acorralado y paralizado a Sirius, le miraba, triunfante:

- Ahora sí que me vas a escuchar- sentenció, con una sonrisa, mientras la cara de Sirius no mostraba ninguna emoción (N.A: lógico, está paralizado... xDD)-. Si hace ya.... bueno, da igual si hace ya mucho tiempo me encontraste hablando con Lily sobre lo de la apuesta... pero es que, seamos sinceros, la verdad es que en ese momento... como que no sabía lo que decía y yo... Bueno, da igual esa no es la cuestión- decidió, harta de rodeos-. La cuestión es que yo... el otro día... no te besé para que perdieras la apuesta- Si Sirius no hubiese estado inmovilizado, en ese momento, habría arqueado una ceja-. Vale, ya comprendo que no me creas y eso... pero... Yo sólo puedo decirte que no lo hice con mala intención, ni nada de eso...- Susan hubiere jurado por cualquier persona que lo que decía era verdad...

En ese momento, el hechizo paralizante estaba empezando a remitir y Sirius recuperaba movilidad.

Pero en ese momento, se estaba librando una dura batalla entre Lily y James. Mientras Lily sólo se concentraba en atacar como una posesa, James combinaba hechizo defensivos con los de ataque, por lo que la pelirroja llevaba las de perder.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó, cuando Lily bajó la guardia, James.

La varita de la oji-verde saltó de su mano y calló en el suelo, cerca de James, que exclamó: "¡Accio varita!" ante la mirada furiosa de Lily, que suspiró, derrotada.

- ¿Quién es el mejor ahora, Evans?- preguntó James, triunfante jugueteando con la varita de Lily entre sus manos, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada de profundo odio.

- Has ganado por pura suerte- le contradijo Lily, mirando furiosa al jugador de quidditch-. Devuélveme mi varita- le exigió.

- Te recuerdo que tienes que cumplir un pacto, Evans- dijo un triunfante y sonriente James.

Sirius había recuperado ya por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo y miraba fijamente a Susan, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, para disimular una pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Por que ella no podía llorar. Ella tenía que ser la fuerte, la serena. Nadie la podía ver llorar. Pero Sirius la sorprendió. En ese momento, se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la barbilla le besó. Pero besó a Susan de una forma que jamás lo había hecho nadie antes, Con una dulzura increíble, como si fuera el último beso. En ese momento, el timbre que daba final a la clase sonó, y el profesor se aclaró la garganta:

- Señores- refiriéndose a Susan y Sirius, que se separaron bastante sonrojados-. La clase a finalizado- les informó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sirius pasó delante, mientras Lily llegaba junto a su amiga, y una vez que en el aula sólo quedaban ellas dos, empezó a reírse como una loca.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó, muy confusa Susan, tomándole la temperatura colocando su mano en la frente de su mejor amiga-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- añadió, pues parecía que a la chica le había dado un ataque-. Ahora tenemos Adivinación- informó. Lily se calmó.

- ¿Desde cuando te morreas con Black en mitad de la clase?- preguntó, sonriendo, mientras salían de allí dirección a la torre donde recibían clase de Adivinación.

- ¿Sabes, Lily?- preguntó Susan con una sonrisa peligrosa-. Estás mucho más guapa con la boca bien cerradita.

Susan apuró el paso, pero Lily la alcanzó, aunque ahora esa sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara.

- Por lo menos tú no tienes que escuchar las patéticas excusas de Potter de porqué pasó de ti olímpicamente durante un mes... después de, bueno, tú sabes después de que- concluyó, con el ánimo algo bajo y le contó a su amiga lo que había sucedido en clase de Defensa.

En ese momento, Anna apareció detrás de ellas. Parecía que había venido corriendo:

- Lupin todavía no se ha despertado- les informó secamente-. ¿Algo nuevo?- preguntó.

- Pues, aparte que Susan se morreó con Black en mitad de la clase de Defensa y que el idiota de Potter se cree mega-guay por haberme ganado en un duelo y lo tengo que soportar, pues no- respondió Lily malhumorada.

Anna no comentó nada y cambió de rumbo, dirigiéndose a clase de Runas Antiguas, mientras ellas legaban a su clase de Adivinación. La profesora Sintanny las recibió con su habitual toque místico.

Después de la clase, en opinión de Lily, una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, se reunieron con Anna en el Gran Comedor para comer. Lily no estaba de buen humor, precisamente, Susan estaba extrañamente callada, y de vez en cuando, miraba furtivamente al punto de la mesa donde se hallaba Sirius. Anna, por precaución, tampoco hablaba mucho, pues hablar con Lily cuando estaba enfadada no era algo muy sensato.

James, al contrario que la pelirroja, estaba de muy buen humor, al igual que Sirius. Remus no había vuelto de la enfermería, por lo que, nada más acabar de comer, se dirigieron allí, mientras que las tres alumnas de séptimo de Gryffindor empezaban a acabar los deberes atrasados.

Llegó la hora en la que Lily había quedado con James, y, muy malhumorada, se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al encuentro del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Anna aprovechó ese momento, para ir a visitar a Remus en la enfermería, después de todo, era por su culpa por lo que él estaba allí. Y Susan, para variar enfadada de que sus amigas la hubiesen dejado sola, se dirigió a dar un paseo por los nevados y fríos terrenos del colegio.

Anna se encontró con Remus en la enfermería. En una cama más allá había otro alumno, pero por lo demás, la enfermería estaba vacía. El licántropo ya había recobrado la consciencia, y miraba a Anna fijamente, atento a sus movimientos.

- Remus... yo... creo que me pasé hoy en clase de Defensa...- murmuró, apenada Anna (N.A: ¡Odio las dichosas rimas!)-. No debí haber lanzado un hechizo tan potente contra ti...

- No pasa nada- contestó él, sonrió él, algo cansado, pues dentro de poco sería luna llena.

Se hizo un extraño silencio entre los dos, aunque no era, en ningún sentido, incómodo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, esos ojos que eran el espejo de sus respectivas almas, esos ojos que no podían negar la evidencia: ninguno de los dos estaba realmente enfadado con el otro...

- Bueno...- Anna no sabía que más decir-. Yo... quizás sea mejor que me vaya...- hizo ademán de irse, pero la voz de Remus, quizás la vez que más apagada oyó su voz, la retuvo.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

Ahora sí que Anna le miró con una intensidad, como si quisiera escudriñas hasta su más recóndito pensamiento. Remus le sostuvo la mirada, fría, inexpresiva, aunque en ese momento, muchas emociones le recorrían. Sabía de lo que respondiera esa chica... esa chica que le había aceptado tal y como era, que le quería por ser como era... que estaban jugando los sentimientos.

Susan caminaba, lentamente, contemplando el paisaje nevado, pensativa. Algo extraño se había movido en su interior después de aquella clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Hacía bastante frío, todo estaba nevado. El lago, con fragmentos incluso helados, aunque no lo suficiente para practicar patinaje sobre hielo, no habría permitido la supervivencia de cualquiera persona que pusiera sus pies allí. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una muchacha la seguía:

- Vaya March, no pensé que caerías tan bajo- se burló una fría voz a su espalda. Susan se dio la vuelta:

- Black, pírate- le espetó Susan, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó la persona, a la que las sombras todavía ocultaban-. Sabes, March, si le hubiese dado más importancia a tu condición, quizás habrías sido alguien decente- hizo un ademán extraño con la mano-. Y mírate ahora, amiguita de los sangre sucia o mezclada- bufó.

- Para que lo sepas, la gente no es peor o mejor debido a su sangre- se encolerizó Susan-. Por ejemplo, mi amiga Lily es mucho mejor persona y mejor estudiante que mil como tú- le espetó, empezando a sentir que toda la rabia acumulada durante los últimos días de frustración.

- Por favor, esa sangre sucia no me llega ni a los talones- se quejó, pero no dio tiempo a que nadie añadiera nada más. Alguien se había unido a la conversación.

- Susan, ¿te está molestando la idiota de mi prima?- preguntó Sirius, lanzando una mirada asesina a Bellatrix, que ahora miraba a su primo, sin ocultar un aire de incredulidad.

- Sé defenderme muy bien solita Black- fue lo único que le salió. Deseó no haber dicho eso... pero ella era así. Esa era su personalidad. Sirius la miró con algo de reproche, pero no comentó nada.

- Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- empezó Bellatrix, con una falsa sonrisa-. A mi primo repudiado y a la amiga de los impuros.

- Cállate- dijeron Sirius y Susan a la vez. Bellatrix murmuró algo inaudible para los otros dos, y con una extraña sonrisa, desapareció.

De repente, se hizo un extraño silencio entre ambos. Susan miraba al horizonte, lamentando lo que había dicho antes.

Mientras tanto, Lily, que había quedado con James en la torre de Astronomía (N.A: Lo sé, lugar algo raro, raro raro (muy puga... xDD), Tere tu ya me entiendes). Acababa de llegar al lugar. James ya estaba allí, contemplando fijamente el horizonte, desde la ventana donde se podía ver la mayor parte de los terrenos del colegio. Lily permaneció un rato en silencio, James no había notado su presencia, pero aunque la pelirroja hubiese querido hablar, no lo habría podido hacer, porque estaba tan ensimismada observando al chico, que se olvidó del motivo por e que se hallaba allí.

Fue James el que se encargó de romper el silencio.

- ¿Es que acaso no vas a hablar?- preguntó James, sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Lily se sobresaltó.

- Sí- contestó seriamente Lily, recordando de pronto que todavía estaba enfadada con él, y el motivo por el que se hallaba allí-. Aunque, personalmente, creo que eres tú el que tendrías que hablar, Potter, no vine aquí a perder el tiempo- añadió. Definitivamente, no era capaz de decir nada más amable.

James sonrió, pero no habló. Lily se empezaba a enfadar. Entonces, cuando Lily ya se iba a poner a gritar como una loca (N.A: algo muy inusual en ella, ¿no?), James se decidió:

- Preferiría no tener que tratarte así, ¿no crees?- preguntó con una sonrisa, como saboreando el momento-. Evans suena muy frío, ¿por qué no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila?- prepuso. Lily creyó que le daba un ataque de histeria.

- ¡Potter, he venido aquí con un fin, no para que me cuentes tu vida!- exclamó, harta del muchacho de gafas-. ¿Por qué no vas directo al grano y así acabamos antes?- preguntó.

Anna, ahora mismo se debatía en una lucha interior. Ella sabía lo que quería contestar, pero entonces... ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no le decía a Remus que le quería? Quizás... porque sabía que le iba a perder. Un sentimiento horrible la recorrió al darse cuenta de que era eso: Ella, desde pequeña, se había propuesto ir a estudiar a Francia y conocer a su padre y a su hermano mayor, a los que nunca había tenido el placer de conocer debido a la temprana separación de sus padres. Y si ella cumplía ese sueño... perdería a Remus para siempre.

Remus, simplemente la observaba. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Por qué no era franca con él? ¿Es que acaso no le quería? Sólo de pensar en eso, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz... lejos de él... ella sería más feliz quizás con alguien que le pudiera dar una vida mejor, con alguien que le asegurase un gran futuro. No con un licántropo, sin nada que ofrecerle más que su amor... su pobre e insignificante amor.

Y entonces, Anna lo comprendió. Algo en su interior le dijo lo que era correcto: pensar en el presente... quizás, llegado el momento, ambos lo habrían dejado... o quizás podría solucionar el problema de otra forma, pero, de un modo u otro, el futuro vendría después... ya tendrían otro momento para pensar en él, por el momento... pensaría en el presente.

- Anna...- Remus parecía muy incómodo, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba al entendimiento de la joven-. Yo creo que es lo mejor... yo no te merezco- musitó.

Remus se hubiese esperado que la chica se echara a llorar, que asintiera en silencio, o incluso que se marchase sin siquiera despedirse, pero lo que hizo, le sorprendió mucho: Se echó a reír.

- Remus, ¿tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó la joven cuando su discreta risa se apagó-. Estás diciendo la estupidez más grande que oído en mi vida.

Y entonces, se inclinó sobre la cama del muchacho y le convenció totalmente con un beso en la boca, que le cortó la respiración al chico. Y Remus comprendió en ese momento algo que nunca fue dicho, pero era más que un hecho: Anna le quería.

- ¿March?- dijo Sirius al ver que Susan tenía intención de irse, pues empezaba tener frío. Ninguno de los dos había hablado hasta entonces.

- ¿Si?- respondió ella, quizás precipitadamente, volviéndose hacia él, con lo ojos extrañamente brillantes.

- Bueno, la verdad es que...- Sirius no sabía por donde empezar... ella le había hecho daño, le había hecho mucho daño, pero... había algo que ya no podía negarse a sí mismo: la quería-. Yo... siento haber exagerado todo aquello tanto pero yo creía que...- lo había hecho, se había disculpado con ella. Y se sentía bien. Era la primera vez que se disculpaba frente a una mujer.

- Sshh- Susan se había acercado hacia él, y le había puesto el dedo en la boca-. No digas nada- susurró. Ahora era más que notable los pocos centímetros que Sirius le sacaba a Susan.

Y ella le besó de nuevo. Y con la misma intensidad de cómo lo había hecho él aquella mañana, volcando en aquel beso todo lo que sentía en ese momento: todo el amor, que, carias veces negado y recientemente descubierto sentía por el muchacho que había sido su rival desde el momento que había pisado aquel colegio.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Susan estaba algo sonrojada, ni ella misma habría podido definir si era de frío o que se había ruborizado. Sirius, al ver que la chica tenía algo de frío, la abrazó protectoramente, y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más, se dirigieron al castillo.

James sonreía ante la indignación de la pelirroja. Pero, de repente, se puso serio, y comprendió que había llegado el momento de explicarse. Explicarse se le daba bien cuando tenía que inventarse una excusa, pero no cuando tenía que decir la verdad delante de alguien, y mucho menos si sabía que dependiendo de lo que diría, podría jugarse una futura relación con la muchacha de la que había estado enamorado desde hacía ya casi cinco años.

- Lily, verás...- Lily frunció el entrecejo ante que el chico la hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila, pero no comentó nada-. Creo que te debo una explicación- empezó, mirando fijamente el suelo-. Lo del otro día, yo no te ignoraba, sólo que... ¿recuerdas que después del beso la profesora McGonagall me llamó al despacho de Dumbledore?- Lily asintió, pero James no levantó la vista del suelo para comprobarlo-. Pues allí me dijo...- tomó aire-. Que mis padres había muerto el día anterior- Lily abrió los ojos, horrorizada, recordando lo mal que se había sentido ella y como el resto del mundo había dejado de existir en ese momento. Iba a abrir la boca para darle su pésame, pero él le indicó que no hablara-. Y después de eso, lo olvidé... hasta el otro día- terminó.

Lily no sabía qué decir. Por una parte, entendía como debía sentirse el chico, porque ella había tenido una experiencia similar, pero él, se había quedado sin ningún padre. Y por lo que sabía, él era hijo único. Debía de ser terrible. Lo único que le pareció correcto en ese momento, fue abrazarle. Y así se quedaron bastante tiempo, ninguno de los dos calculó cuanto.

Cuando se separaron, James murmuró:

- ¿Me perdonas?- puso una carita de niño bueno (N.A: ¡Dios que mono!)

Lily sonrió, viendo como la cara del muchacho se acercaba a la suya peligrosamente. Y lo curioso fue que no hizo nada para impedirlo. Esta vez fue James quien la besó a ella, pero ese beso hizo comprender a Lily que no se equivocaba, sentía algo por el chico de pelo azabache. Se separó lentamente.

- James...- en otras circunstancias, el chico se habría sorprendido que le llamase por su nombre de pila, pero esta vez no lo hizo-. Yo creo que... es mejor que lo dejemos en amigos, ¿no?- preguntó, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien por qué.

James sólo sonrió, pero sabía que ser su amigo era mejor que no ser nada. Le ofreció la mano a Lily, y juntos, se encaminaron a la Sala Común hablando de cosas triviales. Aunque Lily, en el fondo, sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, no pude incluir ni la excursión a Hogsmeade ni la batalla d nieves, pro n l siguient chap, lo prometo, lo haré, lo que pasa s q s m alargo mazo l chap... xDD. Weno, adelantos:

- La excursión y la batalla de nieve

- Habrá una ventisca

- Algo pondrá muy contentos a los merodeadores

Weno, solo aclarar unas cuantas cosas: aora, conseguido mi objetivo d "juntar" a las parejas principales (Se q L/J, nop, pro x lo menos son amigos), la trama dl fic, apartir d aqi, ará una especie de cambio drástico, para convertirse en una trama algo más oscura y siniestra. Espero que os guste, seguirá habiendo romanticismo, más acción, más misterios y secretos x descubrir. Espero q os guste!!

Weno, aorita contesto a los reviewss, muxisimas gracias!!

**Ely-Brachu: **Weno, ía vist q la maioría d la parejitas ía an arreglao... aora ai q ver q pasa ora n adlant... Jejeje, io m entiendo. En fin, q mal, xik, nu creo q aias sido tan mala, nop?Jejeje, io si q fui un poko mala... Jajaja, q mortal... Un beso, preciosa, cuidat muxo, spero q t aya gustao est capi!!

**Algida: **D na, wapa!! M alegra q t gustara, ia vist como an akbao las batallas... Spro q tb t aya gustao como a terminado todo ntr los prsonajs, ep? Sq era una d las scnas q m gustan... Jejejejeje, al final abra q sperar al proximo chapi!! Un beso, preciosa, ia ablamos, ok?

**Kristin: **Sorprendida?¿? Jejeje, la vdd s q io prefría q ganase Lily, pro tb abia q bajarle un poco los umos, no? Q s q ia s mui malvada con mi Jamsie i eso no puede ser.. Jejeje, m alegra q t gustase, eso uno d mis prefes... Aunq m gusta est... xDD Weno, a vr q t parecio, nus vemos, wapisima, muxos besukis!!

**Pauline Potter: **Hello, my girl!! I´m fine, thanks, And You? Thank You, it´s really important to me!! Ok, here is Capi 15, I thik 16 will come soon… But I don´t know… See you soon, my girl!! Kisses!! (Yes, I understand you) ;) Bikiños!!

**Lila-Dogwood**:Olas, preciosa!! Gracias x el review, wapa!! Me alegra q t gust, m enknto La Portadora, creo q ya t dije, el nuevo capi ta genial. Weno, ac bastant q no entro n la pag, voi a leer aorita tu kpi i t djo review. Muxos besos, preciosa!!

**Y. Radcliffe: **Q weno q t guste Eso sta mui ben, weno, tard bastant, lo reconozco, pro espero no aceros esperar tanto proximamnt. Un beso, cuidat, spero q est pi tb t aya bustado!!

**Nya-Black: **Olassssssssss!! Weno, lo d los pactos magicos es algo q se seya con un exizo sip, i es irrompible, q lo tiens q cumplir, asi q ia vs, no les qeda remedio q cumplirlo... Jejeje, q mala soi con los personajs d mis ffs.. Weno, ia ves, las parejitas nfrentadas n duelo, eso se puso interesant.. Spero q t aya gustao el resultado, spero tu opinión, ok? Jajaj, q coincidncia, ese profesor io lo ice inspirado en un profesor q m da a mi Mates... Y Naturales!! Jajaja, q weno... Las coincidncias d la vida xDD. Weno, teniendo n kenta q la boda d Petunia es en Mayo i q tamos a Diciembre, aun qeda tiempo, no debemos preocuparnos, al menos de momento... Todo a su tiempo, aunq seria weno opcion q se qedara con James... Xik, m da q t eqivokst, xq en ese momnto no staba pensando n eso, taba pensando n lo maravilloso q es Sirius... xDD Pienso n eso constantmnt... Nu me agas tu tc muxo kso, lo q pasa s q toy un poko loqilla... En fin xik, intentar actualizar lo ants q pueda! Muxos besos, q la pases bien!!

Pulsar el go d abajo i a djar reviewsssssssss!!


	16. La Ventisca I

¡¡mandándome un review! no es mui dificil... hablando d reviews... ¡Toi mui contenta!

Ya tengo + d 100 reviews... Es genial! Os qiero q tos! (yo m emociono)

Weno, dejare d enrrollarme como una persiana y os dejo con el chap... besos!

LA VENTISCA

Aquel fin de semana se celebrarían una nueva excursión a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos de tercero en adelante del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, planeaban hacer allí sus compras Navideñas. Pero los chicos de séptimo curso que ocupaban la torre de Gryffindor tenían planes para aquel fin de semana, que, seguramente, quedaría en la memoria de más de uno de ellos. Anna y Remus iban a celebrar la cita que tenían pendiente en el pueblo, desde su última excursión. Por otro lado, Peter tenía planeado pedirle a su ex novia Nicole, a la que había dejado por James (le había dicho que la dejaba por un hombre muy atractivo) pedirle que volviese con él. Sirius le tenía una sorpresa a Susan, por lo que ninguno de los dos iba a Hogsmeade, si no que se quedaban en el colegio. Por más que había insistido, la bateadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor no había conseguido sonsacarle cual era la sorpresa. Lily y James, por su parte, al ver que sus respectivos amigos ya tenían planes, habían decidido ir juntos en plan de amigos (N.A: Sin comentarios... ).

El domingo por la mañana, Susan fue despertada por un almohadazo procedente de Anna, que saltaba encima de su cama, muy contenta. Lily la miraba entre divertida y enfadada, pues se veía que a la pelirroja también la había despertado:

- Anna, déjame dormir- se quejó Susan, cubriéndose con la manta (N.A: Estaban en diciembre...)-. Después del palizón del entrenamiento de ayer, no me apetece levantarme- añadió. Ayer, James había tenido a todo el equipo practicando hasta las once de la noche, por lo que la chica no había cenado nada.

- Oh, vamos, Sus¿no querías ver la sorpresa que te ha preparado tu querido Blackie- preguntó con sorna Anna, mirando burlonamente a Susan, que en vez de contestarle, se levantó con una gran sonrisa, algo raro en ella.

¿Alguien me llamaba- preguntó una voz desde la puerta. Las tres ocupantes de la habitación se volvieron para encontrarse con las caras de Sirius, James y Remus. El que había hablado era Sirius, que escondía algo detrás de él.

- Sigue soñando, Black- contestó Susan, sacándole la lengua¿Qué tienes ahí- preguntó con curiosidad, viendo que él y sus amigos ocultaban algo tras sus espaldas.

- Antes era Sirius- se quejó el moreno, haciendo pucheritos, para evadir la pregunta de la chica-. Por cierto, bonito pijama- añadió al ver lo que la chica utilizaba para dormir. A pesar de estar en Diciembre, como los Elfos eran más sensibles al frío que ellos, solían exagerar con las calefacciones en las habitaciones. Susan llevaba puesta una camiseta larga, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla de lo Teletubbies (N.A: No sé si por entonces existían, pero da igual...)

En vez de ponerse roja, Susan sólo se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Anna había corrido el dosel de su cama nada más ver entrar a los chicos, pues era algo vergonzosa y prefería que ellos no la viesen con su camisón, algo corto. Lily, que llevaba un pijama de unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta a juego, recuerdo de Lanzarote, cuando había ido de vacaciones con sus padres, era la única que parecía molesta por la intromisión de los tres merodeadores en la habitación.

¿Qué hacéis aquí- preguntó desconfiada la pelirroja, alzando una ceja, viendo el nulo intento de Remus de que Anna saliera de detrás de la cortina de su cama.

- Veníamos a despertaros- anunció James orgulloso, guiñándole un ojo a Lily, que puso los ojos en blanco (N.A: Una persona, que seguramente leerá esto, sabe ya quien es, le dedico este gesto de... Lilita... xDD).

- Y también, March, para decirte que te espero delante del retrato de la señora gorda después del desayuno y... que te pongas ropa de más abrigo- añadió Sirius, viendo la ropa que estaba en la cama de la chica, una falda una camiseta, y un jersey de cuello vuelto, que la chica había preparado el día anterior.

Antes de que Susan pudiese replicar o de que Lily contestara que ya estaban despiertas antes de que ellos llegaran, los tres chicos cerraron la puerta, hicieron desaparecer lo tacones que escondían tras sus espaldas, se dirigieron a las escaleras, que al simple contacto de sus pies se convirtió en una rampa y los tres se deslizaron por ella. 

Lily emitió un gruñido extraño, que se podría interpretar de varias formas, cuando Anna entró primera a la ducha, y, acto seguido, Susan se pidió segunda. Veinte minutos después, las tres chicas se encontraban en el Gran Comedor desayunando. Los merodeadores llevaban ya un rato allí, escuchando las palabras nerviosas de Peter, que repetía una y otra vez el discurso que había preparado para decírselo a Nicole. Para alegría o quizás desgracia de los otros tres, una voz interrumpió la parte de "malinterpretar ciertas palabras" del rollo de Peter:

- Vaya, vaya... Aquí tengo a los alumnos a mi cargo "preferidos"- una repugnante voz que arrastraba las palabras fue la que pronunció esta frase:

- Malfoy, vete a tirarte a la ninfómana de mi prima y déjanos en paz- contestó distraídamente Sirius, que estaba algo aturdido, pues hasta entonces estaba seguro de que no había nadie que profiriera discursos más aburridos que los del profesor Binns, aunque acababa de comprobar que no era así.

¿Alumnos a tu cargo- preguntó un observador Remus, antes de que Lucius se le tirase encima por llamar ninfómana a su prometida, Narcisa Black o de que James dijese algo hiriente en contra del rubio.

- Así es, Lupin- contestó orgullosamente Lucius Malfoy, mirando despectivamente a los cuatro chicos, en especial a Peter-. Soy el responsable de la excursión a Hogsmeade hoy... y... creo que voy a quitar 20 puntos a Gryffindor... porque, Pettigrew, un moco cuelga de tu narizota- añadió, al notar las miradas de odio de todos menos del aludido, que, efectivamente, tenía un moco colgando de su nariz, pero que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Poco después, la habitual multitud de alumnos que esperaban en el vestíbulo la llegada de los carruajes, que iban más lentos de lo habitual, ya abarrotaba la entrada del colegio, y la cabeza de Lucius Malfoy destacaba del resto. Anna y Remus, felices, se cogían de la mano y se alejaban prudencialmente de James y Lily, que no se dieron cuenta de que los dos no estaban, absortos en una interesante conversación sobre quidditch... James defendía que era el mejor deporte que existía, mientras la pelirroja lo negaba, alegando que el baloncesto era mucho mejor.

Los carruajes, mucho más lentos que lo de costumbre, avanzaban trabajosamente entre la nieve. James y Lily ocupaban uno ellos solos. Lily iba explicándole lo que valían los puntos en baloncesto:

- Y si tiras fuera de la zona, es triple y vale tres puntos- le explicaba, mientras él alzaba una ceja:

- No entiendo porqué tanto lío- comentó James-. El quidditch es mucho más sencillo- comentó James, mientras Lily alzaba una ceja. Entonces, la pelirroja tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, y James la estrechó contra su pecho, haciendo que el color de sus mejillas se tornase parecido al de su pelo encendido, aunque el cazador del equipo de quidditch no lo notó.

Susan estaba empezando a enfadarse. Llevaba unos cinco minutos (para ella habían sido unos cuarenta) esperando delante del retrato que daba paso a su Sala Común. Cuando estaba planteándose si irse de allí, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos por la espalda.

- Black, cómo no saques tus manos de mis ojos, vas a ver mi puño estampado en tu cara- dijo Susan, de mal humor.

- Vaya romanticismo...- se quejó Sirius, retirando las manos de los ojos de Susan-. Toma- le dijo, poniendo algo extraño en las manos de la chica-. Póntelo.

¿Qué es esto- preguntó ella desconfiada, palpando aquel extraño tejido que tenía en las manos-. Espera...- cayó en la cuenta de lo que era, al ver que su mano se volvía invisible si la ponía tras aquel tejido-. ¿Cómo la has conseguido- preguntó, asombrada.

- Es de James- contestó simplemente el chico, pasando la capa de invisibilidad por encima de los dos-. Vamos... y no preguntes a dónde vamos- añadió Sirius, al adivinar lo que iba a preguntar Susan-. Es una sorpresa. Te dije que te pusieras ropa más abrigada- le reprochó Sirius.

Susan, que se había puesto esa ropa precisamente para llevarle la contraria al chico, sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente. Habían empezado a andar lentamente.

Sirius iba delante en la capa, haciendo que Susan tuviese que pegarse mucho al chico para que no se viera ninguno de sus pies por debajo de la capa. Apenas había nadie por los pasillos, salvo algún que otro muchazo de primero o segundo. Cuando pasaron por el vestíbulo y salieron al exterior del colegio, Susan comprendió porque Sirius le había hecho esperar tanto: para asegurarse de que los carruajes había partido y nadie los vería.

¿A dónde quieres ir- preguntó Anna, nada más llegar a Hogsmeade, mirando a su alrededor-. Podríamos ir de tiendas, para comprar los regalos de Navidad.

Remus no parecía pensar que la idea más divertida de una cita era ir de compras, y Anna se dio cuenta de ello:

- Vale, será mejor que vayamos a Las Tres Escobas- rectificó Anna, sonriendo, y cogiendo de nuevo al licántropo de la mano, y conduciéndolo, con una sonrisa hasta el bar.

Aquel día, no había tanta gente como el anterior, quizás porque el frío había sido un gran impedimento para que algunos alumnos no llegasen. Mientras Anna se sentaba en una mesa, Remus iba a por las bebidas. Se giró, con dos cervezas de mantequilla, cada una en una de sus manos, pero tropezó contra alguien, derramando la mayoría del contenido de las cervezas encima de la chica.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Remus, apenado. Reconoció a la chica contra la que había chocado. Era Laura Smith, una chica admiradora de los merodeadores, que había sido novia de Sirius durante dos días, había estado interesada en James, pero él no le había hecho caso, estando como estaba enamorado de Lily y ahora se había fijado un nuevo objetivo... Remus. El que estuviera en ese momento detrás de él no era casualidad.

La chica era rubia (teñida, sin duda), con ojos marrones, sonrisa idiota y no muy brillante. Era de ese tipo de chicas que piensan que el aspecto exterior lo es todo y que la popularidad es lo más importante.

- Oh, no es nada- contestó la chica, pestañeando de una forma muy cursi y sonriendo coquetamente-. Aunque para compensarme... podrías invitarme a una cerveza¿no- preguntó coquetamente Laura, acercándose peligrosamente al chico, que se echó atrás.

- Es que... yo ya he venido acompañado...- se disculpó Remus, intentando no parecer descortés y dando un nuevo paso hacia atrás, notando la barra del bar clavada en su espalda.

- No importa- negó ella, maliciosa. Indudablemente, sabía con quien estaba el merodeador. Porque en Hogwarts, no había cosa que hicieran los merodeadores que no fuera difundida más rápido que la pólvora-. Vamos- dijo, cogiendo al chico fuertemente del brazo (a Remus se le ocurrió pensar que prefería mil veces el tacto de Anna al cogerle), condiciéndolo a la mesa donde estaba Anna, que había observado la escena y tenía una ceja fruncida y miraba fijamente a Laura.

- Vamos a dar un paseo- propuso Lily, mirando a su alrededor. Hogsmeade estaba precioso. Todo nevado, con los copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos... y aquel viento que te calaba hasta los huesos-. Y así de paso, miramos lo de los regalos de Navidad- añadió.

- Pero...- James no parecía muy convencido de querer hacerlo (N.A: Ir de compras, no penséis mal )-. ¿No irás a pararte en todas las tiendas ni estar medio siglo probándote las cosas, no- preguntó, dudoso.

- Hombres- murmuró Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Que vosotros no os paréis ni un segundo en mirar algo, no significa que nosotras nos paremos mucho- suavizó su mirada-. Además, son compras de navidad, no me las voy a probar, se supone que son para otras personas.

James accedió entonces, y empezaron a recorrerse todas las tiendas del pueblo. Al final, James acabó cargando la mayoría de los paquetes de la pelirroja (unos veinte) y unos pocos suyos (cuatro... para Sirius, Remus, Peter y su tía). Lily iba reflexionando en voz alta:

- No sé ni para qué le compro un regalo a mi hermana- se quejaba-. Estoy convencida de que no me mandará nada... bueno¿qué te apetece hacer ahora- preguntó, volviéndose hacia James, que tenía su cara oculta tras la pila de regalos.

- Pues...- el chico parecía contrariado-. No estaría mal no tener que cargar con tanto paquete- dijo.

Lily sonrió, y sacando su varita, pronunció un encantamiento para que todos los regalos quedasen reducidos a minúsculos paquetitos de colores, que cabían en la palma de su mano.

¿Para qué quieres tantos regalos- preguntó James, que estaba pensando que Lily había comprado unos cuantos de más.

- Para mi madre, mis tíos y tías, mis primos, mi tío abuelo, mis amigas muggles, mi ex novio muggle, mis amigas del colegio, las chicas tan majas que conocí en el campamento que fui hace dos veranos, para mí... Procura no perderlos- le aconsejó, guardándose los suyos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. James parecía creer que la chica estaba derrochando el dinero estrepitosamente-. ¿A dónde decías que querías ir- repitió, al parecer estaba contenta. James se sorprendió, pocas veces había visto a la chica contenta:

¿Seguimos dando el paseo- preguntó James, ofreciéndole el brazo a Lily-. Te quiero mostrar un sitio- añadió, guiñándole un ojo, por lo que Lily rió un poco, aceptando el brazo que le tendía su "amigo".

Y fue en ese momento, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta: Con James estaba cómoda, podía ser ella misma, se comportaba con naturalidad, se divertía... con él era distinto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la oji verde, que no pudo evitar comparar aquel divertido día con James con el aburrimiento que había pasado la primera excursión allí, cuando había venido acompañada por Amos Diggory. Espera un momento... ¿Estaba ella, Lily Evans, pensando en aquella excursión a Hogsmeade con James Potter como una cita? Los de Diggory sí que lo había sido, pero... ¿esto?

Y fue pensar en Amos Diggory para que la voz del propio Diggory la llamase:

¡Lily¡Lily- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, a la vez que James, para toparse frente a frente con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff.

- Black... ¿se puede saber a dónde vamos- preguntó Susan, cuando sus piernas ya estaban de piel de gallina, pese a llevar calcetines gordos hasta la rodilla y ser ella una chica muy calurosa. Estaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, aunque la nieve dificultaba su paso, lento, como de marcha fúnebre y sus pies se hundían por la nieve.

- No, no se puede- negó el moreno, ocultando una sonrisa.

Siguió con paso seguro, pero Susan se detuvo:

- No, Black, primero, explícame porque vamos ocultos tras una capa de invisibilidad- exigió, cruzándose los brazos-. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me lo digas-. Sirius, que sabía por propia experiencia la tozudez de su ¿novia? Se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndose la pregunta de que si ella era si o no su novia... Pero decidió contestarle, pues era capaz de quedarse allí y morir congelada.

- Porque hoy, la mayoría de los profesores se han quedado en Hogwarts por el frío, por eso Lucius aprovechó para "ofrecerse" a vigilarlos. Si un profesor mira por la ventana, y ve a dos chicos en medio de una tormenta de nieve... que quizás pueda llegar a ventisca, no creo que tardemos mucho en estar de nuevo en el colegio, castigados- explicó, como si supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

- Espera...- volvió a interrumpir Susan, después de reanudar de nuevo la marcha, al ver que dirección cogían-. ¿No iremos a ir al bosque prohibido, no- preguntó, dando un paso atrás-. ¡Y menos cuando hay peligro de ventisca!

- Susan, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo- Sirius parecía a punto de perder la paciencia-. Ahora, por favor, quieres callarte durante un rato y seguirme¿vale?

La chica guardó silencio y le siguió, todavía recelosa. Penetraron en el bosque prohibido. A Susan no le gustaba aquel lugar, había entrado una vez con Lily, en tercero, en busca de aventuras, pero se habían perdido y habían sido atacadas por unos bichos que escupían pus por la boca. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a pisar aquel lugar nunca más, y sólo se había acercado algo a él en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que no era precisamente su asignatura preferida.

Las copas de los árboles estaban nevadas, y absorbían la mayoría de la nieve, por lo que el suelo no tenía tanta nieve como fuera del bosque y caminar por allí era más fácil. Sirius decidió, tras andar unos pocos metros, que ya no corrían peligro de ser vistos desde el castillo, así que retiró la capa de encima de los dos. Se la guardó en su bolsillo.

Pudo ver la cara de curiosidad de Susan, pero que se reprimía las preguntas y lo miraba, con expresión algo furiosa. Tranquilizándose de que las cosas fueran normales, Sirius le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera, Susan le hizo caso, abrazándose contra sí misma, para repeler el frío que sentía en ese momento. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato caminando en silencio y a Susan le empezaban a entrar unas ganas locas de tomar un chocolate caliente, Sirius se paró de pronto, entre dos árboles altos, de los que apenas se podía distinguir la copa, con tanta nieve.

- Atrás- aconsejo Sirius, agachándose al lado del árbol de la derecha, por lo que Susan se empezó a enfadar. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Pero el chic parecía ocupado buscando algo en el tronco, hasta que... tiró de una astilla y esta, en vez de romperse, permaneció en ángulo recto con el tronco. No sucedió nada más. Fue al otro árbol y repitió la operación. Cuando la astilla quedó igualmente a noventa grados, ocurrió.

El suelo tembló levemente, y, justo delante de los dos chicos, una cúpula enorme se alzó, como salida de la nada. La cúpula, de acero al parecer, no permitía verlo que guardaba en el interior. Pero bien habría entrado allí toda la urbanización, donde vivía Susan, y eso que la urbanización era muy grande. Pero lo que desconcentró más a Susan, fue que había un hueco justo delante de ellos, que permitía entrar dentro. Sin pensárselo ni un minuto, Sirius entró.

¿A qué esperas- le preguntó el moreno desde dentro. Susan no se lo pensó más. También entro-. Bienvenida- anunció Sirius, orgulloso-. Al paraíso de Sirius. 

Susan abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada. Delante de ella se encontraba un prado... ¿Soleado? Allí había una cabaña, una mesa fuera, un pequeño lado, unos árboles y... flores por todas partes.

¿Y... qué tal llevas los ÉXTASIS- preguntaba Remus después de un incómodo silencio a Laura. No dejaba de lanzarle miradas desesperadas a Anna, pero su novia no parecía ni inmutarse con su presencia, si no que miraba fijamente a Laura, que a su vez le lanzaba miraditas a Remus. Pero Anna apretaba la jarra de cerveza de una forma un tanto brusca.

- Oh, genial- respondía Laura, sonriente, y, al parecer, contenta de estar fastidiando la cita entre Anna y el licántropo-. Voy a entrar a trabajar en el Ministerio cuando los acabe, no tendré que hacer oposiciones ni nada, porque mi padre tiene muchos contactos dentro allí- explicaba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Pero Remus- intervino Anna por primera vez en la conversación, sin mirar al chico, que había notado un tono peligroso en su voz, como de ira contenida-. Tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos¿verdad- ahora sí que le miró, furiosa.

- Eh, sí claro- se apresuró a responder Remus, levantándose de la mesa (Laura le había hecho sentarse a su lado)-. Bueno, Laura, ha sido un placer estar contigo- mintió con una sonrisa, pero la chica le interrumpió:

- Pero, mira tú que coincidencia- comentó Laura, con una falsa sonrisa-. Yo tampoco he hecho las compras Navideñas, así que os acompañó- se auto invitó, con todo el morro del mundo.

Anna la miró furiosa y salió del local en cabeza, empezando a acumular ira. Remus la siguió, preocupado, y Laura, se pegó como una lapa a Remus, para no perderle de vista. Entraron en una tienda de ropa, mientras Remus intentaba que Anna le hablase, pero la chica removía una pila de camisetas, haciéndose la interesada por una con el dibujo de un gorojo rojo.

Laura, por su parte, también miraba interesada la ropa de la tienda, criticando las cosas "fuera de onda", como ella las llamaba. Se interesó mucho por una túnica de gala rosa pastel la cogió y se la enseñó a Remus:

- Mira, Remusito, que túnica tan bonita... ¿Crees que me quedará bien- preguntó, pestañeando de una forma cursi de nuevo. Remus la ignoró, pero aquello fue mucho para Anna, oír a la chica llamar Remusito a su novio. Se volvió hacia la chica, furiosa:

- Vaya, creo que te lo deberías probar- le dijo con una sonrisa tan cínica que no se le quedaba atrás a las de Laura. Ella, sonriendo, sin notar el tono peligroso de Anna en la voz, se metió en el probador, muy ilusionada.

Anna aprovechó aquel momento para coger a Remus de la mano (el chico estaba preguntándose si estaba de moda eso de cogerle en alguna parte de sus extremidades superiores y arrastrarlo a algún sitio) y conducirlo fuera de la tienda. Remus, comprendiendo el propósito de Anna se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

¡Corre- y los dos emprendieron una carrera por la nieve, que ralentizaba sus pasos. Cuando los dos chicos calcularon que ya estarían fuera del alcance de Laura, pararon para coger aire-. Que pesada es esa chica- comentó Remus. Habían llegado hasta el final de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, donde apenas había alumnos.

- Y que lo digas coincidió Anna, a la que todavía no se le había pasado el cabreo del todo-. ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió invitarla a venir a nuestra mesa- preguntó.

- Yo no la invité- se defendió Remus-. Sin querer, le tiré un poco de cerveza, me disculpé, me dijo que para compensarla podría invitarla a una cerveza, le dije que estaba acompañado, me dijo que no le importaba y me arrastró a la mesa- explicó rápidamente el chico.

- La verdad es que no me extraña- suspiró Anna, aceptando la historia del chica-. ¡Se ve que no tenemos suerte para las citas- añadió, sin saber si sonreír o no. Remus con una media sonrisa, se acercó a ella, y cuando sus labios se estaban a punto de encontrar...

¡Hey, chicos- una voz los sobresaltó. Y ambos sabían de quién procedía esa voz-. Tú, Send, aparta tus sucios labios de mi Remusito- le exigió, cruzando los brazos y mirándola desafiante.

- Perdona, guapa, pero él es MI novio, así que¿porqué no vas a joder a otros- Anna ahora sí que estaba furiosa y apretaba los puños, mirando aquella chica de arriba abajo.

- Send, ya sé perfectamente que soy guapa, no hace falta que alguien con encantos dudosos me lo diga, pero repito que Remusito no es tuyo, hay Remusito para todas- contraatacó la chica. (N.A: No, si se ve que los contraataques no son el fuerte de Laura... xDD)

¡Lagarta asquerosa- chilló Anna, sacando su varita y señalándola amenazadoramente. Laura no se le quedó atrás y también saco la suya. Ambas se miraban fijamente, como si esperasen que la otra atacase primero. Pero ninguna de las dos llegó a atacar.

¡Expelliarmus- las varitas de Anna y Laura volaron a la mano de Remus, que ahora parecía algo enfadado-. Anna, será mejor que te controles- le dijo a su novia, que iba a protestar, pero dejó seguir a Remus-. Y tú, Smith, será mejor que dejes de llamarme Remusito si no quieres sufrir una maldición, también que nos dejes en paz¿vale- preguntó, amenazante.

Laura pensaba que recibir una maldición era un precio razonable por joderles la cita, pero al recordar que era un merodeador y que las bromas de todos podrían perseguirla durante un buen tiempo, se lo pensó mejor.

- Está bien, Lupin, tu ganas, pero devuélveme mi varita- dijo cansinamente-. No voy a hacer nada- le aseguró. Remus dudó, pero al final se la entregó. Antes de irse, Laura añadió-. Y si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme- le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de allí, meneando el trasero.

- Gilipollas- murmuró Anna, agarrando de mala manera su varita, que le tendía Remus. Se volvió hacia él de nuevo-. ¿Comemos algo- preguntó.

Después de una reparadora comida, salieron a dar un nuevo paseo.

¿Te apetece- preguntó Remus, señalando una explanada de por allí cerca. Anna sonrió y asintió.

- Hola, Amos- Lily estaba un poco cortada ante la presencia de su ex novio. Recordaba cuando había roto con él, y, cuandoél extrañamente, poco después le había llamado sangre sucia y había acabado la relación entre los dos, cuando ella ya lo había hecho. Claro que lo único que recordaba Amos, era que ella le había roto el corazón... no sabía como, pero por eso se le había metido en la cabeza que era culpa suya y quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

- Bueno, es que unos chicos de séptimo vamos a participar en un batalla de nieve, chicas contra chicos¿te apuntas- James no pudo pasar por alto que había dicho "apuntas" en singular.

Ni James ni Lily había reparado que la pelirroja todavía estaba cogida del brazo de James, pero, al parecer, Amos si que lo había notado.

- Bueno, pues...- aunque el instinto feminista de Lily le decía que aceptase cualquier cosa que enfrentase a las chicas con los chicos, pero le parecía un poco descortés si había venido con James. Mientras buscaba una excusa convincente, James intervino:

- Por mi bien¿tu que dices, Lil- le preguntó. Al principio, Lily se sorprendió de dos cosas: que James quisiera participar y de que la hubiese llamado Lil, detalle que tampoco se le escapó a Amos.

- Pues... está bien- aceptó Lily, todavía algo sorprendida. Siguieron a Amos, que los condujo hasta una explanada, donde había ya unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo. Lily y James se quedaron rezagados-. ¿Por qué has aceptado- le preguntó en voz naja Lily a James.

- Me apetecía- repuso el chico, sonriendo-. ¿A ti no?

- Bueno... sé- confesó Lily-. Pero no sé... es que Amos ha estado muy raro (N.A: Muy Puga )...- Lily le contó lo que había ocurrido con Amos cuando lo dejaron.

¿Te llamó sangre sucia- preguntó, incrédulo-. Ese tío es un cabrón- murmuró entre dientes.

- No le es- negó Lily, recordando lo que le había dicho... Que ella estaba enamorada de Potter, pero que por aquel entonces no lo sabía... y ahora ella estaba segura de ello.

Antes de que James pudiera replicar algo, los alumnos (la mayoría Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs) los llamaron, así que se acercaron:

- Estas son las reglas- explicaba un chico de Ravenclaw, que llevaba gafas y que Lily reconoció por haberlo visto mucho por la biblioteca-. Las bolas están encantadas para saber si han dado a algún jugador. Si os da una bola, quedáis descalificados. Gana el equipo que logre que al otro no le quede ningún jugador. Los que estén descalificados no podrán tirar bolas de nieve.

Cuando todos estaban ya en sus puestos, una voz los interrumpió:

¿Podemos participar- el que había formulado la pregunta era Remus, que venía acompañado por Anna. Ambos sonreían, al fin tenían un plan divertido para aquel día.

- Eh... claro- contestó el chico de Ravenclaw que había explicado las normas, mientras Lily le hacía señas a Anna para que se acercase.

Y la guerra comenzó. Lily y Anna se lamentaban que Susan no estuviera cuando más la necesitaban, pues la chica tenía una puntería extraordinaria (N.A: No, si por algo es bateadora del equipo). Las chicas tenían una estrategia organizada: mientras que las mejores lanzadoras se dedicaban a lanzar bolas para cubrir al resto, las otras construían una barricada.

No tardaron en tener un sitio donde resguardarse de los ataques de los chicos, mientras que ellos, se dedicaban a lanzar bolas sin ningún tipo de estrategia: eso sí, pero con algo más de puntería.

Ya pocos participantes quedaban en el juego. Por parte de las chicas, Lily acababa de escapar hábilmente de un ataque de James, Ana, dos Ravenclaws y una Hufflepuffs más seguían en combate. Por parte de los chicos, James, Amos Diggory, dos Hufflepuffs más y otros dos Ravenclaws (ninguno el organizador que visitaba muy a menudo la biblioteca). Los chicos tenían un jugador de más. Remus había sido descalificado por una bola lanzada por Anna con una gran puntería. El chico podría haberla esquivado con facilidad, pues su condición de licántropo le había dotado de grandes reflejos, pero se había dejado vencer por su novia.

¡Cuidado, Lily- gritó Anna, que acababa de dejar fuera de combate a los dos Hufflepuffs. Pero el grito no sirvió para mucho, pues Amos Diggory había tirado una bola supuestamente dirigida a Lily un metro y medio a la derecha de la chica.

Lily reaccionó de inmediato. Pocos segundos después, una gran bola de nieve hacía impacto en el "bello" rostro del rubio. Una Ravenclaw había caído también. Entonces, Lily, sin saber porqué, mero presentimiento, se agachó.

Una bola de nieve pasó justo por el sitio donde había estado segundos antes, y dándose la vuelta, se encontró con James, con cara de frustración. Furiosa porque el chico la hubiese atacado por la espalda, Lily le lanzó una bola, pero que el chico, haciendo gala de sus excepcionales reflejos, esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

James atacó entonces a Anna, que recibió el impacto y quedó descalificada. Sólo quedaban dos chicas más, aparte de Lily y también dos chicos más, que no tardaron en estar descalificados también. Lily y James se miraron fijamente, calculadores... Cada vez caían con más fuerza los copos de nieve... La visibilidad cada vez era peor, y apenas se distinguían el uno al otro... Levantaron los dos a la vez las manos... Se disponían a lanzar, a pesar de que James tenía el viento en contra...

¡Chicos- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvieron. Era la prefecta de sexto de Ravenclaw-. Malfoy quiere que todos estemos en el hotel Hyerquiz, al parecer, con esta ventisca, no se puede volver a Hogwarts y vamos a quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche- comunicó.

Unos minutos... O más bien algo antes... Vale... Unas tres horas antes...

¿De dónde ha salido todo esto- preguntó, muy impresionada Susan, mirando a su alrededor, y notando que estaba empezando a entrar en calor de nuevo-. No es real¿verdad? Quiero decir...

- Sí que lo es- explicó Sirius, sonriendo-. Aquí hace el tiempo contrario a fuera, siempre, sea la época que sea. ¿Te gusta- preguntó, orgulloso.

- Es genial- murmuró la chica, impresionada-. ¿Qué hora es- preguntó de repente, al notar que tenía bastante hambre.

- Son las cuatro y cuarto- respondió Sirius, sorprendido de que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido-. ¿Quieres comer- le ofreció, al adivinar lo que la chica estaba a punto de decir.

¿Hay comida- preguntó dudosa.

- Al menos, la última vez que vine, la nevera estaba repleta... y como creo que nadie más que yo conoce este lugar, supongo que seguirá así- contestó Sirius, caminando resueltamente hacia la cabaña, ante el cada vez mayor desconcierto de Susan.

¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera tus amigos saben que existe... este sitio- preguntó dudosa-. ¿Qué nadie más que tú lo conoce?

- Ajá, y ahora tú también- Sirius asintió distraídamente, mientras entraban en la cabaña. Era una estancia agradable, como un vestíbulo, con una chimenea donde las llamas se crecían. Había una mesa allí también y algún que otro cuadro, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido adornaba el sitio. Sirius traspasó una puerta que conducía a un pasillo, donde había cuatro puertas. Entró por la que estaba más al fondo, que daba a una cocina bien amueblada, de aspecto antigua, pero con los electrodomésticos modernos. Sirius se dirigió a la nevera, que estaba repleta de comida con un aspecto delicioso.

Después de comer al aire libre, donde ambos se quedaron bastante llenos, Susan le hizo una pregunta a Sirius, que llevaba dándole vueltas bastante en la cabeza:

- Sirius...- el aludido gruñó un poco, en señal de que la escuchaba. Ambos estaban tumbados en la hierba, observando el cielo artificial-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trajera ropa de verano debajo- preguntó, levantándose de golpe y mirándolo fijamente. Ahora tenía bastante calor.

- Pues...- Sirius sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a Susan, rozándole los labios, pero no besándola, cosa que sacó de quicio a la chica-. Tenía la esperanza de que... te quitaras algo de ropa- contestó tranquilamente.

¡¿QUÉ- la chica furiosa, se lanzó contra el chico, furiosa, pero éste empezó a correr, divertido, mientras ella le seguía, agitando el puño, amenazante.

Después de correr y pasárselo de lo lindo, a Susan se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de mirar el reloj. Se sobresaltó. Eran ya las ocho y veinte.

- Sirius, tenemos que irnos- aconsejóél la miró con cara de perrito al que se le ha negado un hueso. Susan se rió-. No, ahora en serio, los de Hogsmeade ya deben de haber llegado...

Al final, Sirius accedió a irse, pero...

- Sirius, tenemos un problema...- murmuró Susan. La salida de la cúpula estaba bloqueada con la nieve.

Después de andar casi a tientas en medio de la descomunal ventisca, utilizar varias veces el encantamiento de orientación, habían logrado llegar al hotel. Todos los alumnos estaban apiñados allí. Lucius Malfoy era el único responsable que había allí de todos ellos.

- Bien, chicos, como sabréis vamos a dormir hoy aquí- informó, con un toque de malicia-. Hasta que pase la ventisca, no podremos regresar a Hogwarts, bien, voy a decir las habitaciones...

¿A los Slytherins las suites, las mejores y las grandes para pocas personas y para el resto las cutres, pequeñas y viejas- preguntó furiosa Lily, que estaba furiosa de no haber podido derrotar a James en la batalla de nieve. 

- Parece que sí- se resignó Anna, contrariada-. Esta va a ser una noche muy larga...- suspiró. Y no se equivocaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

Sip¿os gustó¿Os pareció un rollo y os a costado no qedaros dormidos leyéndolo¿Abeis abandonado la lectura a la mitad x ser mui largo l chap? No s xq prgunto eso, si no no tarias leyendo esto...

**Lila-Dogwood: **Olas, preciosaaa! Weno, speremos q nu stes muui enfadad x todo lo q m tard, pro sq tien una explikcion logik i normal: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Y aora m saq un pelin d tiempo... Así q nu t enfades, preciosa! A ver si t gusto el kpiía m contaras. Ep? Como nu tuve muxo tempoía m dirás si actualizast o no, aunq supongo q sip... N fin, muxos BBS, wapa!

**Kristin: **Olas! Pos estresada, así estoi, así q decidi actualizar knto antes, sq tngo encontrar tiempo asta d dbajo d la spiedras... Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Así q ía ves, wapa, aqi actualizando lo ants q puedo. Muxos besos i un saludo!

**Irepeliyelowinxuevans: **Olas, preciosa! Weno, mi nena, pos creo q dntro d poqito pasara algo ntr James i Lil... abra q esperar... Jejeje, weno, actualic lo ants q pud, lo juro... Ía copio i pego la explikcion: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Así q lo + rápido q pude, a actualizar... En fin, muxas asías x el review, muxos besitos!

**Trini: **Olasss! Perdonam tu a mi x no avr actualizado... aqi tiens la explikcion, q la pongo a tos : Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Weno, las cosas se van aclarando, aun q aora van a empezar a avr + problemas i eso... La gent es así, en fin, abra q ver q pasa, no? Jejeje, weno, reconsiderare eso d q ntrs n mi FF, ep? Pro si no causas muxos estragos... No vs. Q s supón q James i Lily tienn q trminar juntos? E dixo se supone... xDD, q mala soiÇ! Besos!

**Josesita: **Ía le dij a tu érmana q nu importa, q las q m tneis q perdonar soles vosotras a mi... En fin, nu sep si leist la contxtacion a tu érmana, así q x si akso, tv t la pongo a ti: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Así q... Una pregunta, solo x casualidad... Kl d las dos es maior? Solo x curiosidad... xDD Tu érmana m recuerda a la mía... Jejeje, muuui impacient. Weno, m alegra q t siga gustando l FF, muxos besos!

**Ely-Barchu: **Si t preocupa eso, no t estreses, q seguira abiendo muxo amorrr en el ambient, t lo puedo asegurar! xDD, weno, m alegro q t aia gustao el chap, aun tardara en aparecer Voldy, pro empezara a tornarse + oscuro despues d la trilogia d los kpis d la ventisk... A vr, mi disculpa x tardar tanto n actualizar... Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Weno, muxos besitos, wapa, q la pases bien!

**Algida:** Olas, preciosa! Lamento no aver actualizad, pro a vr si t gust el kpi... Ía m stoi artando DL discursito, pro ai va: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... X eso tard tanto n actualizar. Espero q t gustase el kpiía ablamos x el MSN, wapa! Muxos besos, preciosa, cuidat!

**Nya-Black: **Olas, preciosa! Weno, muxas gracias x el review, aqi a mi disculpa x la tardanza: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... En fin, preciosa, q x eso tard muxo... A vr, beamos... T an kstigado? Pobriña, dile a tu prof d sociais d mi part q s muuuui tonto, ok? xDD Iap, Susan i Sirius dan espectáculos en medio d clases... Y James es muuui mono, toi d acordo contigo... xDD Lo d la bomba nuclear nu se descarta, ok? Para mantener a la rata al. Margen... xDD Muxos besos!

**Pauline Potter: **Xik, vi q actualizast, aora toi mui liada, m saco un pelin d tiempo i me paso, ok? Weno, disculpa x tardar tanto en actualizar: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas...Maiormnt, eso. Weno, spero q t gustase el kpi, muxos besos!

**Sandrasg09: **Weno, m alegra muxo q t gust mi FF, spero q sigas leyendo i lamento d verdad la tardanza, ok? Aqi esta, como no, mi argumnto x aver tardado tanto: Se me estropeo el ordenador, luego m kstigaron sin el, recien entre en examenes i no tenia tiempo, entre competiciones, ocupaciones i mas... Así, q xik, paciencia, como dicn mis amigas, xq io doi muxosss dolores d kbeza kndo qiero... Aunq + kndo nu qero... xDD Muxos besos!

Weno, djarm review, muxas gracias a **Josesita** x su felicitación! M puso mui contenta, seguir así, mis nens, q os qero un montón!


	17. La Ventisca II

LA VENTISCA 2ª PARTE

- Es ahora cuando lamento que mi cumpleaños sea el 30 de Agosto- bufó Susan, de mal humor-. Por eso no me pude presentar al examen de aparición en verano.

- Aunque...- en la cara de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa pícara-. Puede que no esté tan mal quedarse aquí... ¿no- Susan lo miró con desconfianza, como acusándolo de haber planeado todo-. ¿Cenamos algo- ofreció amablemente. Susan accedió, todavía algo incómoda.

Se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña, a la repleta nevera, donde parecían que habían salido de la nada nuevos alimentos.

La cena en el hotel de Hogsmeade para los Gryffindors, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs no podía calificarse de exquisita ni abundante. Mientras los Slytherins tenían un amplio bufete y comida ilimitada, ellos se tenían que conformar con un trozo de carne, dura y seca, unas patatas fritas congeladas y rancias.

- ¡Esto es indignante- Lily no paraba de despotricar, no estaba de buen humor-. No he comido nada desde el desayuno, y, ahora, me tengo que comer esta cutrada... ¡Es injusto- Anna la escuchaba con infinita paciencia, aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que su amiga le decía.

- Ya, Lily, pero sería más indignante si no lo hubiese repetido mil veces- respondió Anna, ya algo harta y girando la cara para hablar con Remus, que estaba sentado a su derecha. Lily bufó, disgustada.

- Creo que Malfoy se merece una venganza- comentó como si tal cosa James a Lily, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Lily, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí misma cuando le devolvió la sonrisa... Eso era raro en Lily... nunca le habían gustado las bromas... Porque estaba claro que la palabra venganza para James era sinónimo de broma.

- ¿Sabes? Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- coincidió Lily, sonriendo de modo travieso, y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, se volvió para mirar a Remus y Anna, que en ese momento se besaban-. ¿Los avisamos- preguntó, dudosa.

- Por una vez, esto quedará entre los dos- negó James. Ya la sola idea de planear una venganza con su pelirroja preferida hizo que olvidara el enfado que tenían con Malfoy... aunque era de él precisamente de quien se iban a vengar.

Después de que Malfoy les ordenara subir inmediatamente a las habitaciones y quienes no lo hicieran perderían 300 puntos para sus casas, Anna, Lily, Remus y James subían charlando amenamente.

- Fue divertida la batalla, ¿no creéis- preguntó Remus alegremente, sin ocultar su sonrisa-. Lástima que no acabara...- había tocado el tema que debía tocar.

- Aunque, bueno, es obvio que habríamos ganado nosotras- contestó Lily como si fuera lo más natural del mundo-. El viento iba a favor nuestra y yo tengo excelente puntería- añadió, altanera (N.A: No, si luego la chica se quejara de que James es prepotente...)

- ¿Pero qué dices- la contradijo James, alzando una ceja, ofendido-. ¡Soy yo el que tengo gran puntería- se quejó-. ¿Quién es el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor- preguntó, triunfante. Lily emitió un gruñido, a modo de respuesta.

- Tú eres cazador porque a mí no me gusta el quidditch- le contradijo-. Si a mi me gustase, me da la impresión de que tu puesto en el equipo no estaría tan asegurado.

- ¿Pero qué dices- el volumen de la discusión estaba subiendo de tono, y, ambos se habían quedado parados en medio de unas escaleras que iban a parar a las habitaciones más cutres del hotel.

- ¡Lo que oyes, Potter- chilló Lily, cada vez más fuera de sí-. No si fui una tonta al pensar que habías cambiado- sus ojos color esmeralda brillaron, como si fuera a llorar, pero no lo hizo-. ¡Sigues siendo un estúpido egocéntrico!

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y, con la cabeza bien alta, subió las escaleras, dejando al pie de ellas a un desconcertado James:

- ¡Pero si es ella la egocéntrica- protestó el chico, pero Lily no alcanzó a oír el comentario. Anna le dirigió al capitán de quidditch una mirada de desdén, como diciéndole que era un caso perdido y subió las escaleras para reunirse con su amiga-. Mujeres- murmuró James, molesto todavía-. No hay quien las entienda.

Lily llegó a su habitación todavía furiosa con James y se tiró en su cama. No pasó ni un minuto y Anna ya estaba allí.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado- le preguntó, mirando a su amiga, negando con la cabeza-. Has sido tu la egocéntrica esta vez- le dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras de James.

- Si, ponte de su parte- Lily la miraba a ella otra vez furiosa-. Que así lo único que haces es subirme los ánimos.

- Bien, esto es fácil- dijo, orgulloso Sirius, consultando un libro de recetas que había en un estante, cerca de la nevera. Susan alzaba una ceja-. Ya verás, el pollo asado me va a quedar genial- añadió, con tono de experto, lo que hizo que Susan soltase una pequeña risa.

- Sirius, dudo que apenas seas capaz de cocinar un huevo frito- se burló Susan, al ver que el chico cogía el pollo de la nevera y lo examinaba detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno.

- Para que lo sepas, estás delante del gran cheff Sirius Black- contradijo, picado Sirius, retando a la morena con la mirada-. ¿Qué te apuestas de que no sabes hacer un pollo asado mejor que yo- la desafió, con los ojos brillantes, mientras sentía que ese desafía le recordaba a otros tiempos, cuando ambos discutían por todo.

- Acepto encantada- accedió Susan, con una gran sonrisa. Su abuela, desde muy pequeña, le había enseñado a cocinar muy bien.

Sirius, que por el contrario, no había sido enseñado por nadie, pues era el servicio doméstico de su casa quien cocinaba, empezó con la tarea, con el único propósito de impresionar a Susan y guiado por el libro de cocina.

Y tras unos cuantos minutos y de que Sirius se preguntara mentalmente que habría sido mejor si hicieran como al medio día, comer sencillamente comida de picnic, ambos acabaron de hacer sus platos. 

El horno indicó que había acabado su función y ambos se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes. Susan fue a abrir el horno, todavía no habían hablado desde que ella acepto el reto.

El horno se abrió y... El pollo de la derecha, el que había cocinado Susan, tenía un aspecto normal, como de cualquier pollo cocinado al horno. En cuanto al que se hallaba a la izquierda, el que había elaborado Sirius... pues, podía decirse que era un pollo... ¿verde?

Sí, de lejos parecía, indudablemente verde... pero si te fijabas bien... deducías que el cocinero se había pasado con el perejil.

A Susan le dio un ataque de risa al ver el pollo del muchacho, cosa que irritó mucho a Sirius, que no entendía el motivo de risa de la muchacha.

- Pero... ¿qué pasa- preguntó, empezando a enfadarse-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia- añadió.

Cuando Susan se calmó, le dijo que no había que echarle tanto perejil, lo que molestó al chico, que, orgulloso como el solo, se comió todo su pollo, que tenía un sabor muy pero que muy fuerte, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Susan, que comió el suyo, que sabía como cualquier pollo decentemente cocinado.

Cuando James y Remus iban camino a su habitación, dos puertas más allá de donde dormían Lily, Anna y unas cuantas chicas más, se toparon con... Snape.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quejicus- preguntó, burlonamente James, que vio en él una oportunidad para desahogar su mal humor-. ¿Te han echado de la suite de Slytherin y te has venido a las cloacas de el resto de la escuela- preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Para que lo sepas, Potter, Lucius Malfoy me ha asignado hacer el primer turno de guardia para vigilaros... No vaya a ser que se os ocurra cambiar de habitación... y además, nos ha autorizado para poder quitar puntos- añadió, sonriente.

- Vaya, no me digas... Que interesante- comentó, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo-. Me pregunto si podrás aguantar toda la noche sin quedarte dormido...- sacó su varita-. ¡Adormaius!

Snape cayó dormido a los pies de James, sin poder hacer nada para defenderse. Remus miró de forma reprobadora a James.

- James, no debiste hacer eso...- le reprochó-. Si quieres hacer las paces con Lily, deberías mostrarte más maduro- comentó Remus, con tono de sabelotodo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero hacer las paces con Lily- preguntó James, sorprendido por el comentario de su amigo-. Ya echaba de menos que me gritase...- comento y el licántropo no supo identificar si había sarcasmo en la frase de su amigo.

Los chicos entraron en la habitación que les habían asignada y, comprobaron, para desagrado de James, que compartían habitación con Amos Diggory, lo que hizo que el humor de James, que parecía haber mejorado después de dormir a Snape, se empeorara de nuevo.

Remus se iba a poner el pijama, pero James no parecía tener intención de hacerlo (N.A: Ponerse el pijama, mal pensado, que son unos mal pensados...).

- James... ¿no vas a dormir- preguntó en plan broma. La verdad es que no daban muchas ganas de dormir allí, pues la habitación era muy pequeña y algo andrajosa. Era obvio que era una de las peores. Pero Amos Diggory no era con el único con el que compartían habitación, sino que con su amigo Ling Chang, un hombre oriental que todo el colegio sabía que era mariquita perdida, y se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando por los pasillo y también con el propio Peter, al que, por ser el más bajito, le tocó la cama supletoria, pues aquella era una habitación para cuatro personas.

- No, gracias- negó James-. Lily y yo tenemos una broma pendiente que planear- y, dicho esto, sonrió tontamente, justo cuando hacía ademán de irse, Remus le alcanzó a preguntar:

- Pero... ¿no estabais enfadados- preguntó, confuso, Remus. James hizo un gesto, como diciéndole que no conocía a las mujeres.

Después de comer y recoger en silencio, pues Sirius seguía enfadado, Susan comentó:

- Venga, ¿no seguirás enfadado, verdad- preguntó. Sirius no dijo nada, provocando que Susan frunciera el entrecejo-. Esta bien, ven te mostraré algo- le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano y conduciéndolo al exterior de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué- preguntó Sirius, confuso, esperando ver algo cuando ella se detuvo, cerca del pequeño lago. A modo de respuesta, Susan se tumbó en la hierba, mirando al cielo.  
Sirius, sintiéndose algo estúpido, decidió imitarla y se tumbó en la hierba.

No tardó en comprender el motivo por el que Susan le había llevado allí. El cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas, al ser justo la época del año contraria, allí era verano y era cuando las estrellas se veían mejor.

- Que bonito- fue lo único que dijo Sirius, observando la majestuosidad de la vía láctea, que en ese momento era muy visible.

- Mira... Allí se ve el cinturón de Orion (N.A: Esto va por ti, Tere)- comentó con una sonrisa en los labios y señalando el conjunto de estrellas. Sirius se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo sabías...- empezó Sirius, sin salir de su asombro.

- ¿Qué ese era tu segundo nombre- terminó por él la pregunta Susan, sin disimular una sonrisa-. Tú y tus amigos a veces deberíais hablar más bajo. No me extrañaría que la mitad de la escuela se enterase... Creo que fue el día que cambiastes los calcetines de Pettigrew por los de James...- añadió, haciendo memoria-. Te gritó muy fuerte, diciendo tu nombre completo... yo, que estaba en la Sala Común os oí.

- Ya lo recuerdo- Sirius rió por lo bajo-. James no consiguió sacarse el olor en tres semanas.

Sin darse cuenta, las estrellas habían pasado a un segundo plano. Ahora se miraban el uno al otro a la cara, con una gran sonrisa. Y, sin siquiera proponérselo, se fueron acercando lentamente, como si de una orden se tratase. Y, allí, bajo aquel manto de estrellas, se besaron, pero como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Sólo se separaron para coger aire, que era lo único que les faltaba en ese momento, porque los dos sentían explotar en sus pechos grandes cócteles de sentimientos, que iban a estallar en sus pechos.

Y, cuando Sirius, guiado por la pasión del momento, se empezó a acercar más a la chica, y esta notó el calor del cuerpo de Sirius... Susan se separó bruscamente, levantándose de repente. Sirius la miró, confuso.

- Eh...- Susan no sabía que decir-. Tengo sueño, eso, mejor vamos a dormir- decidió, con una sonrisa nerviosa, que desconcertó bastante a Sirius, que se había quedado con las ganas.

Resignado, Sirius la siguió hasta la cabaña, pues ella ya se había mentido en ella.

- Sus...- Sirius no sabía por donde empezar, de hecho todavía no comprendida muy bien la reacción de Susan, que ahora esquivaba su mirada.

- Buenas noches, Sirius- dijo ella secamente, metiéndose en la cama de la derecha de una amplia habitación donde había dos camas, después de quitarse el jersey y los zapatos, por lo que iba a pasar una noche muy calurosa. Sirius la miró, incrédulo, y sin comentar nada más, él también se metió en su cama, la de la izquierda.

Peter se le acercó a Remus, que observaba como James salía de la habitación. Enseguida, Peter empezó a hablarle atropelladamente al licántropo:

- Ya vez, estaba con Nicole, diciéndole que podríamos volver a salir juntos- empezó Peter, que no parecía muy contento-. Cuando ella me dio una bofetada y me dijo que era un fresco... ¿te lo puedes creer- y así empezó a hablar y a hablar-... Y claro, después, la amiga a la que nadie había invitado me dijo que era un estúpido y que no sabía tratar a las chicas, pero vino...

Remus, que no se estaba enterando de nada y se estaba aburriendo mucho, decidió escaparse del relato de Peter, que prometía ser de todo, menos interesante.

- Bueno...- Remus hizo ademán de marcharse. Me encantaría escuchar tu entretenida historia- el sarcasmo de su frase Peter no lo captó-. Pero yo... tengo que ir a ver a Anna, sí eso, Bueno, Colagusano, ya nos veremos- y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a Peter enfadado por no haber terminado su fabuloso relato.

- ¡Diggory- Peter llamó al rubio, que ya se había puesto el pijama. El rubio le miro, en señal de que le escuchaba-. He oído que le agradas a Send- dijo en tono confidencial.

- ¿Sí- preguntó, extrañado Amos, sin creérselo del todo-. ¿Pero no estaba saliendo con Lupin- añadió, confuso, sin entender muy bien.

- Bueno, te voy a contar un secreto- Peter habló en voz baja, contento por el plan que acababa de idear-. Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, Remus me mataría-. Amos asintió, impaciente-. La verdad es que Remus obliga a Send a salir con él- mintió descaradamente, haciendo que los ojos de Amos se abrieran como platos.

- ¿De verdad- preguntó, incrédulo, sin creérselo. La rata asintió-. Vaya... no pensé que Lupin fuera un tipo así...- murmuró pensativamente-. Siempre pensé que era un tipo legal (N.A: ¿Os suena esa frase? Parece que padre e hijo son tan aburridos que no tienen frases distintas).

Peter sonrió. Remus iba a sufrir las consecuencias de no haber escuchado su trauma amoroso con Nicole (N.A: Para quien no se acuerde, Nicole era la ex novia de Peter, de Hufflepuff, un poco fea y rarita, que salía con él sólo por ser merodeador)

Remus, mientras tanto, salió de la habitación. Snape seguía dormido en el pasillo, emitiendo unos cómicos ronquidos, y el licántropo habría jurado que, cuando entró en la habitación de las chicas, unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo.

En la habitación se encontró con un panorama que le trajo viejos recuerdos, pues hacía ya bastante que James y Lily no discutían en plan en serio. Las tres chicas de Ravenclaw animaban con ahínco a Lily, que gritaba de una forma muy posesiva, y Remus se sorprendió de no haberla oído desde el pasillo. Anna se mantenía al margen y cruzó una mirada de desesperación con Remus.

- ¿Qué yo soy egocéntrica- chillaba Lily, mirando al chico como si quisiera descuartizarlo, y de echo, necesitó todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo-. ¡Mira quien fue a hablar Don Potter el Modesto!

- Lily, no deberías de negar la evidencia- James negó con la cabeza, como si el tema ya le aburriese, pero le resultaba divertido ver a la oji verde enfadada con él después de lo que el consideraba una eternidad sin pelearse-. Si eres egocéntrica y presumida, pues se reconoce- la animó.

Aquello fue el colmo para la pelirroja. Su cara, de tez bastante blanca, semejante a la de una muñeca de porcelana, comparación de a la que ella misma había demostrado que no era para nada exacta, ahora estaba roja de furia:

- Potter, sal de mi habitación- dijo lentamente, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Quien conocía bien a Lily podría saber que cuando la pelirroja usaba ese tono en apariencia lento y apacible, es que, si no obedecías, una gran tempestad caería sobre ti. 

James la observó minuciosamente. La última vez que ella se había dirigido a él así (a finales del año anterior, cuando le había dicho que su belleza se parecía a la de un elegante elefante) había acabado unas cuantas semanas en la enfermería, así que, pensando que una retirada con dignidad era mejor que una derrota pública.

Se volvió, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, escuchó una conversación que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, se estaba desarrollando en el pasillo...

- Lo han dormido...- una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras parecía enfadada-. Seguro que ha sido un estúpido Gryffindor- comentó, sarcástico. Indudablemente, era Lucius Malfoy-. Nott, ocúpate tú de la vigilancia... y asegúrate de que ningún alumno salga de las habitaciones.

- Sí, señor- se escuchó una voz, que probablemente, provenía de Nott y estaba cargada de orgullo por el hecho de que se le acababa de asignar una tarea que él consideraba muy importante.

James se apartó de la puerta violentamente, sin llegar a abrirla. Y esto no hizo otra cosa que cabrear a Lily, se preguntaba ya desde hacía un buen rato porqué demonios Potter no se movía de la puerta y se iba de una buena vez. Su enfadada voz resonó de nuevo por la habitación:

- Potter, te he dicho que te vayas- repitió. Ahora ya no era de un modo lento y apaciguador, sino que con ira reprimida-. ¿O es que ahora Potter soy El Mejor también es Potter El Sordo-añadió sarcásticamente.

- Evans, tus chistes son peores que la pronunciación del inglés de Aznar- comentó James, indiferente-. Lo que pasa es que los Slytherins están vigilando el pasillo. No se puede salir.

Lily alzó una ceja, sin creérselo del todo:

- ¿Y entonces cómo llegasteis aquí Remus y tú- el resto de la habitación observaba en silencio, sin atreverse a objetar nada, pero ahora Remus fue el que habló:

- Lo que pasa es que James durmió a Quejicus...- justificó el licántropo. Lily lo reconsideró, pues era más creíble lo que decía el chico del pelo color arena. Y, extrañamente, no se enfureció por el hecho de haber dormido al Sly en medio del pasillo-. Y si no podemos salir... ¿Podríamos dormir aquí, no- preguntó con cara de lobito bueno. Anna no se lo pensó dos veces:

- ¡Claro- exclamó la chica, emocionada, y, con un gesto de la mano, invitó a Remus a ir a su cama a dormir, cosa que el chico aceptó encantado. Pero antes, se volvió hacia James y le lanzó una mirada que al principio el chico no entendió. Luego se percató de que significaba: Al día siguiente era luna llena, y como la ventisca continuase un día más, Remus las iba a pasar crudas.

Lily miró ceñuda a James, comprendiendo que sería pasarse de la ralla decir a los Slytherins que se hallaba allí, murmuró algo parecido a "Malas noches" se metió en su cama, tapándose hasta arriba con la manta.

James, resignado murmuró algo indescifrable, y, acto seguido, ignorando las miradas de las otras chicas de la habitación que le pedían a gritos que se acostase en sus camas, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se acurrucó en el frío y duro suelo, como para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía con todo lo que le echaran.

Mientras tanto, Anna agradecía mentalmente no compartir habitación con la pija de Laura, que seguramente habría arruinado el momento que estaba viviendo con Remus. Sentía su suave respiración y se dejaba llevar por el momento, besándole como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, y, por sólo ese instante, logró olvidarse de aquella gran preocupación que inundaba su alma, que, en un futuro cada vez más próximo, tendría que separarse del chico que tenían en ese momento a su lado, de sus amigas... Por una razón tan fuerte, que sabía que no sería capaz de romper.

Poco a poco, a pesar de que aún no se fiaba, Lily se fue quedando dormida, por lo que su respiración, en un principio agitada, se convirtió en una armoniosa y tranquila, por lo que a James no le cabía ninguna duda de que estaba dormida. James se levantó. Todo el mundo parecía dormido... Bueno, menos Anna y Remus, pero estaban demasiado acaramelados como para que interfirieran en su gran plan.

Se acercó a la cama de Lily... Se veía tan linda, allí dormida. Desde luego, no se parecía en nada a la Lily despierta, esa Lily que chillaba por todo, que no admitía ser egocéntrica y feminista hasta la muerte. Pero allí, en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada tan sólo por la débil luz de una antorcha que colgaba de la pared, Lily parecía muy frágil e indefensa... A James le entró un extraño instinto sobrepotector, como si quisiera proteger a la chica, pasase lo que pasase.

Y, como si estuviera hechizado por aquellos ojos esmeraldas, pese a estar cerrados en ese momento, sintiendo que no podía remediar sus actos, algo similar a lo que le había pasado a Lily con su lapsus en la enfermería, no pudo resistir el impulso. La besó en la comisura de los labios, de una forma muy dulce.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo hotel, en la parte más lujosa, un chico se estaba despertando del hechizo que le había echado su enemigo mortal. Una chica de su misma edad, pese a no tener cerebro, guapa, no había por qué negarlo, lo miraba de una forma elocuente.

- Vaya, Severus, veo que ya te has despertado- comentó la chica, con pesadumbre, como si pensase que estar allí era una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Qué hora es- preguntó Snape, mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Le dolía bastante la cabeza-. Estúpido Potter...- murmuró, enojado.

- Las cuatro de la mañana- contestó tranquilamente Bellatrix. Snape se sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiese comentar nada, la prima del chico más guapo del mundo (N.A: Perdón, no pude resistirme...) habló de nuevo-. No podemos perder el tiempo, sólo quiero decirte que ya tengo preparado la última fase del plan.

- A buenas horas...- comentó el chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Se ganó una mirada asesina de Bellatrix.

- Yo organizo, y lo único que he hecho es retocar un poco el plan- añadió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Ahora, debes seguir al milímetro mis instrucciones, si todo sale bien, no sólo Potter y la sangre sucia saldrán perjudicados, sino que mí adorado primo y la traidora de March también.

Ahora sí que Snape estaba interesado. Aprovecharía para vengarse de Black por el incidente del año pasado con el sauce boxeador.

Silencio. El silencio envolvía la habitación. Era una noche silenciosa. Susan mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, todavía incómoda por lo sucedido hacía apenas poco tiempo. Sirius, por su parte, tampoco dormía. Si la habitación estuviese iluminada, los dos chicos habrían descubierto que se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos. Sirius, todavía extrañado por la huída de Susan, y Susan, todavía nerviosa porque Sirius pudiese descubrir su secreto... Ese secreto que llevaba atormentándola desde que apenas tenía doce años.

De pronto, algo rompió el acogedor silencio que embargaba la escena, un ruido ahogado. Si sus oídos no fallaban, eran sonidos como de pasos amortiguados... pero no eran pasos normales. Era como el sonido de unos cascos de un caballo.

- Sirius...- murmuró Susan, extrañado por el ruido-. ¿Estás despierto- preguntó, preocupada. Cada vez se oían más fuertes los cascos.

- Sí- contestó él, también algo extrañado por el ruido-. ¿Lo oyes- preguntó a su vez. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella.

Sin pactarlo siquiera, los dos se levantaron a la vez de sus camas. Sirius fue a encender la luz, y Susan no pudo disimular un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver que Sirius estaba sin parte de arriba.

Salieron al exterior, y se encontraron son una escena un tanto extraña: Dos centauros estaban discutiendo a grito pelado.

- ¡Ya claro, Evens, lo único que pasa es que eres demasiado amargada como para aceptar dar un paseo a la luz de la luna conmigo, por eso sales con Daggory- gritaba el macho a la hembra.

- Lo que pasa a ti, Pottir, es que no haces más que chulearte por ahí, y no quieres admitir que los demás no te prestemos atención, así, que olvídame, para ti no existo- dijo la centauro llamada Evens. 

- ¿No te suena de algo esta situación- preguntó, muy extrañada Susan, segura de estar alucinando. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Esos dos centauros le recordaban, pero mucho a James y Lily.

De pronto, los dos animales, se percataron de la presencia de los dos adolescentes.

- ¡Humanos- exclamó el macho, al parecer muy asombrado-. ¡Invaden nuestro territorio natural, esto es un ultraje- exclamó, al parecer indignado. Pero la hembra no parecía de acuerdo con el chico, o más bien, quizás lo que quería era llevarle la contraria.

- Los humanos son criaturas muy fascinantes, Pottir, deberías saberlo. Además, estos tienen pintas de ser muy majos- le espetó, y luego se volvió hacia Susan y Sirius, que estaban alucinando por la extraña escena en la que se habían metido-. Yo me llamo Evens, este idiota de ahí es Pottir, un degenerado idiota. ¿Y vosotros sois...?

- Sirius Black y Susan March- contestó rápidamente Susan, que sabía que los centauros podían enfadarse con facilidad y no solían ser muy amigables con los humanos.

- ¿Sirius Black- preguntó el centauro llamado Pottir, mirando con admiración a Sirius-. ¿El verdadero Sirius Black- repitió. Sirius asintió, extrañado-. ¡Un placer conocerte, aquí en el bosque sois muy famosos- Sirius se extrañó, conocían a muchas criaturas, pero tanto como famosos-. Son legendarias vuestras noches de luna llena...- comentó. Susan arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio- Evens estaba emocionada. Sirius, tras cambiar hábilmente de tema, les había empezado a relatar a las aventuras que vivía con sus amigos. Susan seguía mirando de forma suspicaz a Sirius, después del comentario del centauro, pero no había comentado nada.

- Una cosa...- dijo Susan, cayendo en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle-. ¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí- preguntó, sospechando.

- Oh, bueno, no te sorprenda- dijo dándose importancia Evens, de una forma realmente parecida a la de Lily-. Los centauros somos una fuerza muy inteligente y mágica, para nosotros es muy fácil abrirnos camino entre la nieve.

- ¿Y crees que podríais hacer que nosotros podamos salir de aquí- preguntó, esperanzada Susan. Evens pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente, dijo:

- Por supuesto- contestó. Pottir no parecía tan contento en querer ayudar a unos humanos, pero asintió también, para quedar bien con la centauro.

- ¡Entonces podremos salir ahora- dijo Susan, de pronto con la cara iluminada. Por el contrario, Sirius no parecía tan contento con esa idea.

- Pero ahora tengo mucho sueño...- simuló un bostezo-. Mejor dejarlo para mañana- mintió Sirius. Susan iba a protestar, pero los centauros coincidieron con el merodeador. A la mañana siguiente, ellos irían allí para sacarles.

Todavía algo enfurruñada, Susan se acostó sin dirigir la palabra al chico, pese a que este intentó que la chica le hablase. Se durmieron pronto, al fin y al cabo, pero Susan recordó antes de caer rendida el comentario sobre las noches de luna llena... Quizás ella no era la única que tenía algún secreto...

Al día siguiente, un grito alarmó a los seis restantes ocupantes de una habitación, donde, teóricamente, deberían dormir cinco alumnos, y, en su lugar, estaba ocupado por las dichas cinco chicas y dos chicos más.

Como los lectores atentos habréis deducido, ese grito era proveniente de Lily Evans, una muchacha pelirroja y de ojos verde color esmeralda que todos conocemos muy bien. Resultaba que al despertar, había encontrado en su cama, a su lado, rodeándola por la cintura, nada menos que a James Potter.

Todos se despertaron, alarmados, pero antes de que alguien hablase, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente. Y allí, apareció justo la persona que menos debería haber aparecido: Lucius Malfoy, que sonrió malévolamente al descubrir a dos Gryffindors fuera de sus camas. Desde luego, no iban a disfrutar nada de aquel día, durante el cual, la ventisca aún azotaba toda la región. Y los pronósticos no eran favorecedores para el desgraciado de Remus: parecía que la ventisca no iba a parar.

Susan tenía cara de mala leche. Sirius intentaba calmarla. Pero era imposible. Los centauros no aparecían, y la chica estaba convencida de que era culpa de Sirius. No cabía duda de que habían hecho un agujero en la nieve, pero volvía a estar tapado, y si hubiesen salido la noche anterior, ahora no estaría allí de nuevo. Que remedio... sólo podían esperar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Olaaaaa! Como stais? Os a gustao el kpi? Espero q sip , weno, a vr q os parecn los centauros... A mi m acn muxa gracia... xDD. Weno, el siguient kpi va a sr el ultimo d la trilogía d La Ventisk, a vr si os gusta, q s uno q a mi m gusta muxo . En fin, mjor m djo d acr comentarios i paso a contestar a westros reviews

**Josesita: **Olas, wapisima! Jejeje, asias x tus 2 reviews, preciosa! Weno, io soi la ermanita pqñita... xDD Weno, ia vist q Sussie staba un poqito rara... Eso se sabra dntro d poco xq, un t preocups, prciosa i q unos centauros aparecieron... xDD, en fin, abra q vr q pasa, no? No t m desespers, wapixima, q intentar ponr el siguient kpi pronto, promtido! Weno, muxos besitos, preciosa, cuidat muxo i actualiza pronto!

**Sandrasg09: **Ola! Me alegra muxo q t gust mi historia, eso m da muxos animos pa seguir scribiendo Ia vs q lo sta vz no m amor tanto n ponr un kpi pronto, spero no tardarm muxo, okis? Sip, a mi tb m enkntan los merodeadors... Son tan ricos! Un besito, wapa!

**Vinesa: **Jejeje, weno, pos no creo q tard muxo n pasar algo ntr Lily y James, vas a vr... qiza t sorprnda el proximo kpi... xDD, m e ido d la lengua, no? Espero q t aya gustado la actualizacion, muxas asias x djar review, un fuert beso!

**Lila-Dogwood: **Jejeje, weno, intentar pasarm prontito x tu ff, prciosa, pro sq tanto tiempo sin tour el ordnador q tngo mil ksi sin leer! xDD No, si al final m voi a akbar volviendo lok... xDD Q weno q salgo Siri Eso m ace feliz, toi deseando leerlo. Weno muxas asias x comprendr mi retraso, spero q st kpi t aya gustado. Muxos besitos, wapixima, cuidat muxo, pro q muxo, muxo, muxo... xDD

**Algida: **Olas, preciosa! Como sigues? Espero q bien M alegra q t gustase, sq stos 3 kpis son... Como dcirlo? La dspdida d una etapa dl ff i otra, xq a partir d fin d Año, el ff se ara un pelin distinto... Ia lo entendras kndo suceda, wapa! xDD Weno, no an sido exactamnt Siri i Susan... En fin, mi ninia, creo q dntro d poco entendras xq no an sido ellos! Muxos besitos, wapa!

**Ely-Barchu: **Olas! Weno, x la noxe... pasan muxas cosas jejejejeej, ntr lo d Remus i Anna, James l travieso i esos centauros tan raros q s parecen sospexosamnt a Lily y a James, spero q no t aya dfraudado... xDD Weno, creo q n st kpi muxo Lily y James no a abido, pued q en el q vien tngas + suert... xDD, q mala soi... Muxos besos!

**Dew Ro: **Olaaaa! Weno, m alegra muxisimo q t gust mi historia, intentar actualizar lo ants q pueda, aunq aorita stoi un pelin liada... Muxos besos i muxas asias x djarm un review!

Ia sabeis, q djarm rr, q m ponn contenta Muxos besos!


	18. La Ventisca III

Weno, este chap m a costao escribirlo + d una semana, creo q a sido, d momento, con el q + problemas e tenido, pro weno, creo q no me a qedado tan mal i no os podeis qejaros xq sea corto, ep? En serio, q tos los q seguis este fic sois mui especiales para mi, cuando lo empec nunk pense q llegaria a tantos reviews, pro en serio, es algo tan gratifiknt saber q ai gente q sigue tu trabajo i q le gusta... Weno, en serio, un fuerte besito a tos, q realment, aceis la istoria entre todos, xq no se q aria yo sin vosotros, seguramente no actualizaria tan rapido ni m vendria la inspiracion, xq, en serio, cuando m pongo a leer vuestros reviews m inspiro, m dais lo q necesito para seguir... Ya se q eso pudo sonar mui sensiblero, pro... Q + da! Eso es lo q siento, en serio, musisimas Gracias a todos, con muxo amor i cariño:

AnnaBlack

Sin mas lios, os dejo con el chap, q seguro deseais leer:

LA VENTISCA 3ª PARTE

- Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno (N.A: ¿¿¿Xiks d Santiago... no os suena d algo?)- dijo Malfoy, sonriendo triunfalmente-. Pero si tenemos aquí a San Potter y a San Lupin- James, que tenía tono el pelo mal descolocado y su pijama de snitchs, mal puesto. Remus, no era menos, pues se había cubierto lo más rápido que pudo su torso desnudo.

- ¡Ellas no tienen la culpa- la cabeza de Anna salió entre las sábanas de su cama, acalorada. Se refería a las Ravenclaw, que no habían tenido nada que ver con la entrada de Remus y James en su habitación la noche anterior-. ¡No las puedes castigar- exclamó, alarmada.

- No, señorita Send, ellas tienen tanta culpa como usted- dijo Malfoy, sin quitar su mueca burlona de la cara, sonriendo ampliamente-. Si, no que me vinieran a avisar... A ver... que haremos con los Gryffindor... Por supuesto, merecen un castigo mucho más severo... Y sé perfectamente quien podría ser el encargado de asignaros su castigo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Severus Snape, como muchos sabían, el alumno preferido de Lucius Malfoy, apareció en el umbral con una sonrisa. No hacía falta ser muy inteligentes para averiguar que él iba a ser el encargado de asignar los castigos.

Susan caminaba de un lado a otra, nerviosa. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Los dichosos centauros que imitaban a la perfección a los dos mejores amigos de los chicos, no daban aparecido. Se volvió hacia Sirius, que estaba bastante tranquilo, pero el que tenía la sospecha de que Susan quería irse lo más rápido posible, cosa que no le agradaba mucho.

- Susan... ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas- preguntó Sirius, que miraba, sentado en la mesita de picnic como la hermosa joven no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo, nerviosa-. Me estás mareando- añadió, con voz cansina.

- Pues deja de mirarme- le contestó duramente la chica, que desde el incidente de la noche anterior se mostraba mucho más fría que lo de costumbre con Sirius-. Supongo que tendrás mejores cosas que hacer- refunfuñó.

- Pues la verdad es que no- reconoció Sirius, que se empezaba a aburrir. Que la chica estuviera en plan borde le quitaba diversión al asunto. Antes era muy divertido estar enfadado con ella... Pero ahora era distinto. Además, el enfado no era una normal. Era extraño, simplemente, se mostraba muy fría con él, no le gritaba ni le reprendía... era distinto.

En ese momento, se oyó un gran estruendo. Los dos chicos que ocupaban la cúpula se volvieron. Allí estaban, frente a ellos, los dos majestuosos centauros. Los dos parecían haber venido corriendo. Pottir y Evens habían llegado, exhaustos.

- ¡Por fin- exclamó Susan, alegre de poder irse de allí de una vez por todas. Pero lo que hicieron los centauros no hizo más que desconcertar a la morena:

Empezaron a taponar el hueco de nieve que habían hecho al entrar, preocupados. Evens se veía enfadada, de nuevo.

- ¡Pottir, ha sido culpa tuya- gritaba la centauro, enfadada con el macho-. Si no fuera por tu indiscreción, no se habrían enterado- le reprochaba acusadoramente, enfadada-. Para colmo, he tenido que venir hasta aquí corriendo.

- Evens, deja de quejarte y colabora- le dijo Pottir, tapando con bastante esfuerzo el agujero. La hembra le dirigió una mirada de desdén. Y, entonces, reparó en la presencia de los dos jóvenes estudiantes.

- ¡Pero si son Sirius y Sesan- exclamó, alegre la centauro, agitando su cola de alegría. A Sirius le dio un ataque de risa por la forma en la que Evens había llamado a Susan.

- Es Susan- puntualizó ella, empezando a enfadarse y mirando ceñuda a Sirius, que seguía riéndose como un loco (N.A: ¡¡Si! Por que si él está loco, como yo también lo estoy, fundaremos los dos juntitos la asociación de los locos perturbados...)-. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto- preguntó, mordazmente-. ¿Y por qué habéis tapado el agujero- añadió, todavía recelosa.

- Bueno... Digamos que el resto de los centauros... pues descubrieron que nosotros os íbamos a ayudar, a vosotros, los humanos... Y no les hizo mucha gracia, la verdad- sentenció Pottir, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Y hemos tenido que escapar de ellos- añadió Evens, negando con la cabeza-. Algún día aprenderán a convivir en paz y armonía con los humanos... o al menos eso espero.

- ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí- preguntó Sirius, al que ya se le había pasado el ataque de risa. Pero no se mostraba ni la mitad de preocupado que Susan, que ahora estaba angustiada. La perspectiva de quedarse allí por mucho más tiempo, no era de su agrado.

- Tendremos que esperar a que se calmen todos ellos...- suspiró Evens, pero luego, con una sonrisa, preguntó: ¿Sabéis jugar a las cartas? Nadie me ha ganado nunca- alardeó.

No muy lejos de allí, pero tampoco demasiado cerca, siete jóvenes miraban asqueados una sala con veinticuatro retretes, utilizados, seguramente, por personas muy poco higiénicas. No había ninguna duda de que eran los baños de Slytherin.

Pero su castigo no consistía simplemente en limpiar unos vulgares retretes sin magia, sino que Snape les había aplicado toda clase de torturas que se pudo imaginar: Tras acabar de limpiar, tendrían que limpiar toda la nieve de la entrada del hotel y de los alrededores, que era bastante... por si fuera poco, Snape había restado 50 puntos por cada uno y, al llegar a Hogwarts todas las tardes hasta marzo, iban a tener sesión de castigo con el Slytherin... Y sabe Dios lo que les mandaría hacer.

- Esto es asqueroso- se quejó Lily, raspando un rastro de excrementos que no había caído con buena puntería y que desprendían un olor para nada agradable.

- Por lo menos, acabaremos pronto... ¿Pero sabéis cuanta nieve hay ahí fuera? ¡Si aún sigue cayendo- la secundó Sarah, una chica de Ravenclaw que compartía habitación con ellas y con la que no se llevaban nada mal, que iba un curso menos que ellos.

- Yo ya he terminado- anunció Remus, con cara de circunstancias y mirando orgulloso los retretes que había limpiado él, que ahora quedaban mucho más limpios de antes y parecía que casi brillaban-. Es una pena que dentro de poco vuelvan a estar como antes...- suspiró, resignado.

- Yo también he acabado- informó Anna, pasándose una mano por la frente. Aquella tarea no le agradaba en absoluto, aunque, para ser realistas... ¿A quién le agradaría-. Será mejor que vayamos saliendo...- suspiró. Remus, ella y las otras chicas de Ravenclaw, abandonaron la habitación, pero Lily, que no pudo hacerlo, pues aún no había acabado. 

- ¡Eso, iros y dejarme a mi aquí sola- gritó, enfadándose-. Que no me importa, en serio- añadió, sarcástica.

- Si quieres yo te ayudo- sugirió James amablemente, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de furia por parte de la pelirroja, que no parecía de buen humor:

- Potter, para que lo sepas, estoy aquí por tu culpa, y no, no necesito tu ayuda, gracias- añadió de modo frío, y, entonces James supo que la había cargado. Intentó arreglarlo apresuradamente:

- Lily, venga... ¿Aún sigue en pié la venganza contra Malfoy- preguntó, con carita de cachorrillo herido-. Podemos añadir la venganza también contra Snape...- dijo, intentando parecer casual. Lily le miró, con cara de estar muy enfadada por el comentario, y James se preparó para los chillidos, que no llegaron:

- James- dijo dulcemente, soltando la escobilla, pues ya había acabado de limpiar el último retrete que le quedaba-. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda- añadió, juguetona, sin disimular una sonrisa, por lo que James interpretó que acaba de ser perdonado... Pues no era normal que Lily Evans accediere a perdonarte así como así... y menos si te perdonaba gracias a planear una broma... Contra las personas que antes te reprochaba hacerles bromas.

Remus caminaba cabizbajo, por la nieve, sacando las palas para recogerla. Anna le miraba, preocupada. Ya había notado al chico algo extraño, pero no sabría decir por qué. Ella también cogió una pala, y, trabajosamente, empezó a quitar nieve poco a poco. Lily y James no tardaron en unirse a los cinco chicos que trabajaban, bajo la ventisca que caía incesante, ambos con grandes sonrisas y cuchicheando entre ellos.

- ¿Tú crees que llegarán lejos esos dos- preguntó Anna, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz y mirando a James y Lily.

- Claro que sí- contestó Remus, sonriendo por primera vez en el día, mientras acababa de llenar la carreta de nieve-. Aunque los dos sean muy cabezotas, en el fondo se quieren.

- Pero hay veces que quererse no es suficiente- murmuró Anna, recordando de repente su partida a Francia. Remus la miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Hay cosas que suceden por alguna razón y propias decisiones... En las que en algún momento sientes que te arrepientes... Pero sabes que has de cumplirlas... Por ser fiel contigo misma- se encontró con que una fina lágrima salía en ese momento de su ojo derecho.

Remus dejó la pala y se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le limpió la lágrima suavemente, haciendo que una calidez se extendiera por la parte de la cara en la que Remus la había tocado. De pronto se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

- Anna... Sabes que has de hacer lo que tu creas conveniente- dijo, muy bajito, algo triste-. Pero te repito, si tu decisión ya está tomada, yo la respeto- esto lo dijo intentando sonreír levemente, con un deje de tristeza-. Pero, debes recordar, que debes vivir el presente... Por una vez, no pienses en el futuro, Anna, no pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos, pues ya habrá tiempo para afrontarlos, y si sigues a tu corazón, estoy seguro de que no te equivocarás.

- Gracias Remus- Anna intentó sonreír, y abrazó a su novio, olvidándose por un momento de todo el trabajo que le quedaba por delante-. No sé lo que haría sin ti- añadió, sin separarse del torso del chico, aquel torso que le había dado calidez anoche y que se la daba ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, en medio de aquella ventisca. Y Remus, consiguió olvidarse por un momento de que aquella noche había luna llena, de que tenía que idear un plan para entrar en la casa de los Gritos... Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Hey, parejita- gritó Lily, después de que James la diera un codazo y le señalara la tierna escena que estaba teniendo lugar, con los dos chicos abrazados en medio del temporal-. ¡Qué tenemos mucho trabajo- añadió, de un extraño buen humor.

Anna y Remus sólo sonrieron, separándose lentamente, y continuando su trabajo, aunque nada más separarse, los dos sintieron un vacío en sus estómagos... Como si les faltase la calidez que el otro les transmitía.

- ¡Gané de nuevo- exclamó, muy contento Pottir, enseñando su póker de kas, haciendo que Evens refunfuñara, contrariada. Susan no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita... Eran tan parecidos a James y Lily...

- ¿Otra partida- preguntó Sirius, mostrando de nuevo las cartas, recién barajadas. Pero Evens se negó en redondo, alegando que no tenía ganas. Pottir la acusó de saber que iba a perder, por lo que empezó una típica pelea, que bien podría haber pasado por una pelea matutina de Lily y James:

- Evens, claro, tú lo dices porque eres pésima jugadora e ibas por ahí alardeando de poder vencerme... Pero al final, yo te vencí a ti, Evens, y no puedes hacer ya nada para evitarlo- Pottir hablaba con malicia.

- Eres un arrogante prepotente, Pottir, si me has ganado, ha sido por pura suerte, lo que pasa es que no tienes suficiente felicidad por ahí pavoneándote y quieres pagarlo conmigo, porque ti pequeño intelecto no es capaz de asimilar todo los estímulos que sientes y por ello te vez obligado a pavonearte delante los demás- le soltó Evens, con cara de muy enfadada.

Los otros la miraron con cara interrogante, pues no habían entendido ni un pimiento de lo que había dicho la chica, lo que pareció molestarla mucho, del mismo modo que habría molestado a Lily.

- Bueno... ¿creeis que sería prudente irnos ahora- preguntó, esperanzada Susan, empezando a hartarse de no hacer nada y de que esos dos estuvieran todo el rato discutiendo.

- Bueno...- meditó Pottir-. Si vamos con sigilo, tal vez sea lo mejor salir ahora... Pero no debéis hacer mucho ruido, porque los centauros tenemos oídos muy sensibles- explicó, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ello.

- Otra vez presumiendo- murmuró, fastidiada Evens.

- ¿Qué has dicho- preguntó, Pottir, furioso. ¡Mira quién hablaba de presumir! Evens contestó un nada, nada, casi inaudible y no tardaron en apartar todo el montón de nieve que los separaba del exterior. Susan y Sirius, respiraron, aliviados, aire fresco... Por fin fuera. Pero sintieron una oleada de frío increíble, tras haber estado allí dentro de la cúpula, con un tiempo cálido a pasar a estar en medio de un gran temporal, que parecía no querer cesar...

Un chico de pelo lacio, largo e irremediablemente sucio, es decir, grasiento, por extraño que parezca iba cantando alegremente por los pasillos una canción de Lola Flores (N.A: Lo sé, no es propio de él... Engañar su estilo de Isabel Pantoja, pero no hay tanta diferencia, ¿no?). De repente, una mano, le cogió de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta un oscuro rincón.

- Severus, no es momento de estar contento- se quejó Bellatrix, algo irritada, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Snape se ensanchara más-. Y tampoco para que cuando te lo diga te pongas más contento- añadió, con una mueca.

- Es que no todos los días uno tiene el sumo placer de implantarle un castigo a Potter y a sus amiguitos de sangre impura- contestó con sencillez el Slytherin. Bellatrix le miró sorprendida, y el pálido muchacho no tardó en explicarse que los habían pillado en la habitación que no les correspondía y que Lucius Malfoy le había concedido el honor de poder castigarlos él mismo con sus propias ideas.

- Interesante... Y dices que tendrán que ir por las tardes a cumplir otra parte de los castigos... Bien, utilizaremos eso para nuestro plan- se regodeó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa en la cara y una sonrisa de triunfo-. Pena que Black y March estén fuera del mapa... Eso retrasará nuestro plan.

- ¿Lo retrasará aún más- preguntó, Snape, con cara de amargado, porque Snape es muy amargado-. ¿No has tardado de más, como todo el dichoso primer trimestre- preguntó, empezando a hartarse.

- Lo que pasa es que las circunstancias han llevado al hecho de que mi plan se retrase demasiado- intentó explicar Bellatrix, a la que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria para nada.

- Bueno... Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer- preguntó Snape, harto de que la chica nunca le contase sus planes hasta el último momento.

- Bien, escucha atentamente, porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces- empezó Bellatrix, dispuesta a contar su plan-. Tú sigue mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien. Cuando lleguemos, antes de que nadie pueda irse para Navidad, tú deberás...

- ¿Por qué será que la nieve no da desaparecido- preguntó, cansada Anna. Aquello cada vez la rallaba más. Ya llevaban muchísimo tiempo sacando la nieve de allí y los resultados no podían ser más nefastos: cuando conseguían que la acera estuviera visible, en pocos segundos la fuerte nevada que caía no tardaba en cubrir y echar abajo todo su esfuerzo.

- ¿Quizás porque está nevando- ironizó Remus, cansado de recoger tanta nieve. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que tenía el síndrome Pre Licantropal (N.A: Algo así como el Síndrome Pre Menstrual... Ya sabéis, que nos pone de un humor de perros, vamos... ¡¡No! No quise decir eso, nos pone de un humor de ratas, si, eso está mejor...) y que tenía que hacer algo aquella noche para alejarse de todos... Pero con Lucius Malfoy rondando iba a ser difícil.

- Bueno, ahora que Snape no está cerca... Quizás un poco de magia ayude- dijo James, sonriendo y sacando su varita. Tras murmurar una ilegibles palabras, toda la nieve de su alrededor desapareció, y aunque la ventisca no cesaba, la nieve que caía no permanecía en el suelo, era como si se evaporase nada más caer.

- Pero así va a ser un poco obvio que hemos usado magia- dijo Lily, preocupada, aunque aliviada a la vez por no tener que quitar más nieve. James se encogió de hombros, y si mediar más palabras, se dirigieron, cansados a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Dentro de poco sería la comida y James y Lily desaparecieron misteriosamente, sin decir a dónde iban, pero sus amigos no tardaron en deducir que iban a ultimar su broma contra Snape. Como Remus no estaba muy receptivo ni por la labor de decirle a su novia lo que le pasaba, Anna decidió dar una vuelta por el hotel, pues salir de allí no era muy recomendable, dado a las condiciones climáticas.

Pero se encontró con algo muy extraño:

- ¡Hola Anna- Era Amos Diggory, cosa que sorprendió a la chica, pues nunca le había dirigido la palabra a la castaña.

- Eh... Hola, Diggory- contestó Anna, algo cortada, sin saber muy bien porque el chico le dirigía la palabra-. Si buscas a Lily, se fue hace un rato con James a no sé donde...

- No, no buscaba a Lily- aclaró el rubio, con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, que hizo que Anna se empezara a poner nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendía aquel salido-. Te buscaba a ti- eso confirmó unas cuantas sospechas de Anna.

- Eh... Pues yo tengo que irme ya...- empezó, aún más nerviosa y se inventó una excusa un tanto tonta-. Es que el médico me ha aconsejado que a esta hora no puedo estar en sitios compartidos con más gente- rió tontamente, pensando en cómo demonios había dicho una tontería tan grande.

Pero Amos, interpretando de manera equivocada el nerviosismo de ella, se acercó aún más a su cara, acortando distancias. Anna dio un paso para atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar, pero entonces el rubio le tomo las dos manos con gran "delicadeza" aquello no parecía agradar a Anna.

- Anna...- la chica se preguntó quién demonios le había dado permiso a él para llamarle por su nombre de pila-. Tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, para lo que quieras, ¿vale- preguntó, con tono comprensivo-. No dejes que los demás te hagan hacer cosas que tú no quieres hacer- prosiguió, serio. Anna, definitivamente, no entendía por qué el chico decía esas cosas tan raras.

- Si, Diggory, lo qué tú digas- contestó, con una sonrisa estúpida Anna, soltándose sus manos de las del joven, de forma brusca y, sin dejar que el chico replicara, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí a buen paso.

Pero algo que ignoraba la joven, era que un joven había observado la escena desde lejos, y, para casualidades del destino, aquel joven no era otro que Remus. Y no le había hecho mucha gracia cuando el Hufflepuff le cogió las manos a su novia.

James y Lily caminaban lentamente, en medio de la ventisca. Acababan de visitar Zonko, que pese a la fuerte nevada, seguían abriendo, pues su consigna era: Que, a pesar de lo que esté pasando fuera, siempre había alguien necesitado de una buena broma (N.A: Prefiero que no se hagan comentarios sobre la frasecita... ).

Iban cogidos de las manos, pues como casi no se podía ni ver a un palmo de distancia, evitaban perderse. No hablaban, pero sin habérselo propuesto. Ambos tenía en mente, la broma que estaban llevando a cabo, y que, con unos cuantos retoques, no tardaría en estar lista.

Entonces, entre la blanca nieve, distinguieron una figura negra... Grande... Muy grande, que caminaba, lentamente, pero sin duda con menor dificultad hacia ellos.

- ¡Hagrid- exclamó James, de buen humor-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí- preguntó, ahora deteniéndose. Lily le imitó, sonriendo al semi gigante, aunque dudando de que, entre tanta nieve, el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts fuera a ver su sonrisa.

- Pues, ya sabes, James, asuntos de Dumbledore- contestó el gigante, con una sonrisa nerviosa y tocando nerviosamente el bolsillo de su gabardina, que tenía más abultado de lo normal. James puso cara de escepticismo, pues sabía que Hagrid le estaba ocultando algo, eso era algo que al semi gigante no se le daba bien: ocultar cosas. Y si el instinto de James no fallaba, esa cosa tenía relación con él, pues Hagrid cambió rápidamente de tema, evitando mirarlo a los ojos: Veo que vas muy bien acompañado- comentó, sonriendo a Lily, que se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno, si...- murmuró tímidamente la pelirroja-. Hagrid... ¿Tú sabes cuando vamos a poder volver a Hogwarts- preguntó, esperanzada. Pese a la agradable perspectiva de su broma a Snape y a Malfoy, no podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias que tendría, pues seguramente, averiguarían que fueron ellos los autores... Y si se quedaban mucho tiempo, las cosas se pondrían peor.

- Supongo que mañana estaréis de vueltas... Porque ya sabéis, aunque la ventisca persista, supongo que hechizaran los carros... Mañana es el día que los que no se vayan a quedar en Hogwarts para Navidad deben irse a sus casas...- dijo pensativamente el semi gigante.

- ¡Oh, no! Me he olvidado de enviarle una carta a mi madre para decirle que me quedaré en Navidad...- suspiró Lily, resignada-. Con esta ventisca dudo que ninguna lechuza acepte ir hasta Privet Drive...

- Pero Hagrid...- intentó protestar James, preocupado por Remus-. ¿No podríamos irnos hoy- preguntó con voz suplicante, sabía que su amigo las iba a pasar crudas aquella noche.

- No creo, James- le contradijo el gigante, pensativo-. Porque sería una movilización muy grande en poco tiempo... Dumbledore quería que volvierais hoy a toda costa, pero como siempre, Malfoy, poniendo excusas... ¡Dios, que tarde se ha hecho! Tengo que regresar inmediatamente al castillo... Adiós, parejita- dijo a modo de despedida y se perdió entre la nieve. Aunque con las prisas no reparó en que algo se le caía del bolsillo

Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, pero James distinguió algo azul brillante entre la nieve...

Se acercó rápidamente y lo cogió. Era un colgante, muy bonito, con una joya azul incrustada en él. Era lisa, sin ninguna inscripción... Y no parecía pertenecer a nadie... Sonriendo, James se la metió en el bolsillo y corrió a alcanzar a su pelirroja, antes de perderla de vista. Ya tenía regalo para ella de Navidad.

Cada vez tenía más frío... Cada vez pisaba la nieve con más sigilo... Cada vez seguía más de cerca a los dos centauros, que estaban callados, por extraño que parezca... Y cada vez se atormentaba más a si misma con los recuerdos... Aquellos recuerdos que la transportaban la mente a un pasado que creía ya olvidado, pero que ahora, volvía a atormentarla. Se lo reprochaba a sí misma, Sirius no tenía la culpa... Pero ella no podía, no se sentía capaz...

- Susan... ¿Te ocurre algo- preguntó por enésima vez Sirius, preocupado. La chica iba cabizbaja, malhumorada y con cara indescifrable, como si por su cabeza estuvieran pasado demasiadas cosas que quería vivir sola.

- No es nada, Sirius- contestó de nuevo, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Podía casi sentirlo de nuevo, podía casi palparlo... Pero no, tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, no podía permitir que eso influyera en su vida.

De repente, Evens y Pottir se pararon. Miraron a su alrededor, y fue Evens la que habló, aunque de su boca sólo salió una única palabra, que no tranquilizó para nada a Sirius y a Susan:

- Vienen.

Y, sin mediar palabra, Evens y Pottir aceleraron la marcha, corriendo. Susan y Sirius tenían grandes dificultades para seguirlos, pero de todos modos, corrían todo lo rápido que les permitían sus piernas, y consiguieron mantener la misma distancia siempre fija con los otros dos, que iban un poco más despacio, al ver que los jóvenes no podían con su ritmo.

Y, efectivamente, no tardaron en oír tras ellos los cascos de los centauros, como antes habían oído los sensibles oídos de Pottir y Evens. Y tampoco tardaron en deducir que iban a una velocidad bastante mayor que ellos. De repente, por no ver por donde iban, quedaron atrapados. Una gran roca les impedía el paso. Y, poco a poco, fueron apareciendo centauros, que los rodearon, todos con cara de triunfo.

- ¡Traidores- exclamó uno, con voz ronca-. ¡Ayudando a los humanos!

- Propongo que matemos a los humanos y sacrifiquemos a los dos traidores- dijo otra voz, proveniente de otro centauro.

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación. Un centauro robusto, con cara de malvado, se acercó a Susan y elevó sus patas delanteras; dispuesto a atacar a la joven humana con sus potentes patas... Susan gritó, mientras el centauro blandía sus patas, amenazantes... Pero recibió un fuerte placaje en el lomo antes de hacerlo. Sirius, jadeando, había conseguido que el centauro desviara la trayectoria de sus patas.

- ¡Sus, corre- gritó Sirius. Susan no tuvo que oírlo dos veces, corrió a alejarse de ellos. El centauro al que Sirius le había hecho el placaje se volvió hacia él, con expresión de psicópata.

- ¡Subiros a nuestros lomos- gritó Pottir, tomando la determinación importante. Susan corrió al lomo de Evens, y tras esquivar al centauro, Sirius no tardó en subirse al fuerte lomo del centauro macho que se parecía tanto a su mejor amigo-. Evens, ¿preparada- preguntó. La centauro asintió, y antes de que el resto de los centauros tuviesen capacidad de reacción, los dos, al unísono, saltaron la roca que les había taponado el paso de forma espectacular, como lo hacen los caballos en competiciones de hípica.

Una flecha pasó rozando el pelo de Susan. ¡Los centauros tenían arcos con flechas! Tenía que apurar el paso, los estaban siguiendo... Pero Evens y Pottir corrían como si les fuera la vida en ello, a pesar de ir cargando con seres humanos en sus lomos. Susan, miraba asustada atrás, viendo como la figura de los centauros empequeñecía a medida que avanzaban más... Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su cara.

Sirius, por su parte, miraba atentamente la trayectoria que llevaban los centauros, que parecían conocerse tan bien como él el bosque. Iban hacia la salida, cosa que lo alivió. No tardarían en estar a salvo...

Entonces, un centauro se interpuso de pronto en su camino, salido de no se sabía donde. Evens y Pottir tuvieron que frenar en seco, para no chocar contra él, que llevaba un gran arco. Agradecieron a la nieve que cubría el bosque, por haberles facilitado una gran frenada, y una flecha rozó el brazo de Sirius, haciéndole un rasguño (N.A: ¡¡No! Pobre Sirito... No es justo, no es justo, dejar a mi Sirito en paz...)

Tras dar un rodeo, consiguieron despistar al centauro del arco y llegar al borde del bosque, que lo separaba de los terrenos del castillo, totalmente cubiertos de nieve.

- Hasta aquí llegamos- concluyó Evens, bajando a Susan de su lomo, al igual que Pottir, que bajó a Sirius del suyo-. Los centauros no abandonarán el bosque, es seguro. Las estrellas lo han dicho- sonrió.

- Y, señorito Black, señorita March- Susan se preguntó como sabía su apellido-. Disfruten de la felicidad mientras puedan, pues fuera de Hogwarts los esperan tiempos muy difíciles- dijo misteriosamente Pottir.

- ¿Y qué pasará con vosotros- inquirió Susan.

- No te preocupes, a nosotros no nos pasará nada- la tranquilizó Evens, sonriendo-. Nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar, según las estrellas. Espero que en eso tengan razón, y por vuestro bien, que hayamos interpretado mal lo que pasará en la inminente guerra, que aunque ya ha empezado, no tardará en estallar del todo.

Y con aquella extraña despedida, Evens y Pottir desaparecieron entre la espesura del bosque. Susan y Sirius se miraron, sin comprender muy bien lo que habían querido decir los dos centauros.

James y Lily estaban muy sonrientes. Remus seguía distante, y aún más con Anna, después de haber visto la escena que había protagonizado con Diggory.

La comida estaba servida. De nuevo, Slytherin se había llevado todos los manjares que había y a ellos les había tocado la comida más asquerosa. Pero los Slytherin no podían imaginar que dentro de poco iban a vivir un acontecimiento que nunca olvidarían...

Tras dar una buena mordida a unas deliciosas coles de Bruselas (N.A: Bueno, eso de deliciosas podría discutirse, pero bueno...), Snape empezó a sentirse como flotando. Y, de pronto, se subió a la mesa que ocupaba, junto a Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, Nott, Avery y otros Slytherins de séptimo curso. Lucius Malfoy, que presidía la sala, tras beber un poco de jugo de calabaza, también se levantó en la mesa donde estaba, pero de un salto, parecido a uno de ballet, hasta le de Snape, quedando a su lado. Toda la atención de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaba puesta en ellos.

- Bueno, antes de nada, Sevy-Sev y yo queremos haceros un importante anuncio- empezó Lucius Malfoy, con una boba sonrisa en la cara y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Pero, lo siento chicas, sé que os llevaréis una profunda decepción, porque sé que yo soy irresistiblemente irresistible y atractiva- las chicas se miraron entre ellas, con cara rara-. Pero quiero comunicar que yo Lucius... ¡¡Somos pareja!

La sala se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien si era una broma o no. Algunos se volvieron hacia James y Remus, y descubrieron que el primero se partía de la risa silenciosamente, junto con Lily y que Remus miraba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Y para celebrarlo...- empezó Malfoy, sin quitar la sonrisa boba-. ¡Vamos a deleitarlo con un baile gallego!

Y, de pronto, Snape y Malfoy se deshicieron de sus ropas y aparecieron vestidos con el traje típico gallego de baile... Pero el de las chicas (N.A: Para lo que no sois gallegos, aquí os va: Es un traje con una falda muy abultada, con una mantilla y complementos de esos... Bueno, digamos que muy ridículo) Y empezaron a bailar una muñeira, con cara de idiotas, aunque al ser algo torpes, casi se caen de la mesa y no parecía que a ninguno le importase estar pisando la sabrosa comida ni los platos.

(N.A: Bueno, a ver, para los que estéis desorientados, es un baile que levantas las dos manos más arriba de la cabeza y empiezas a dar saltitos raros con las piernas, como vueltas, y cosas de esas raras... Bueno, ya veis, algo raro)

Y cuando terminaron su "grandiosa" actuación, con una música que no se sabía de dónde procedía de unas gaitas, se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, Snape con su cara de amargado de siempre y Lucius sin quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de su cara se acercaron... Y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

De pronto, cuando se estaban besando, parecieron reaccionar y se separaron el uno del otro, horrorizados.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- chillaron a la vez, mirándose acusadoramente. Luego, al oír las fuertes carcajadas, los dos se volvieron-. ¡¡¡POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Los dos salieron de allí corriendo, seguidos de todos los Slytherins entre los cuales alguno no podía reprimir la risa. Todo el resto de las casas estallaron en aplausos, risas y felicitaciones. Pero James se levantó, tras asegurarse que ni Malfoy ni ningún Slytherin podría oírle gritó:

- ¡Ha sido idea de Lily!

La pelirroja, sonrojada, saludo con la mano, mientras muchos, sorprendidos de la conducta de la prefecta, la felicitaban. De pronto, entre tanto barullo, James se volvió hacia la chica:

- Lily, ¿Quieres ser mi novia- preguntó, con cara de niño bueno. Lily le miró, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, allí, delante de todo el mundo.

- Yo...- la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, y no sabía muy bien que decir. A su alrededor todo eran risas y felicidad, ajenos a la conversación de los causantes de la diversión, ajenos al mundo exterior, a las cosas que estaban pasando fuera, ajenos a una nueva matanza de Voldemort, ajenos a lo que les esperaba fuera del colegio... Todo allí era perfecto, era felicidad, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo duraría la felicidad entre ellos?

- Por favor, Lily- James la miró con súplica-. No te estoy pidiendo que me jures amor eterno, que digas que me quieres o cualquier otra cosa que sé que ahora no estás preparada para hacer... Te pido que seas mi novia, Lily, porque yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti, ya te demostré que por ti puedo cambiar, que pondría todo el mundo a tus pies si quisieras, que daría hasta mi vida por ti... Y siento que esto puede funcionar, Lily, te lo digo en serio.

Lily pudo percibir la sinceridad de las palabras del chico, un calor extendiéndose por todos los miembros de su cuerpo, como su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que él era todo su mundo, que ya nada podría separarlos...

- Claro que sí, James- y se fundieron en un tierno beso, tan bonito y dulce, que quería reflejar todo lo que sentían en uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron lentamente, para coger aire, se percataron que la sala se había quedado en silencio y de que todos los estaban mirando. Y, de pronto, empezando por Anna, seguida por Remus, todos estallaron de nuevo en aplausos, que hicieron sonrojar a los nuevos novios.

Susan y Sirius no tardaron en averiguar que sus amigos permanecían en Hogsmeade y que tenía prevista su llegada para la mañana siguiente temprano, cosa que puso de mal humor a Sirius, pues recodaba perfectamente que aquella noche había luna llena.

Y entre Susan, que se negaba a hablar con nadie y seguía evitando al chico, y Sirius, que estaba de mal humor, consiguieron pasárselo bastante aburrido aquella tarde. Ninguno estaba de buen humor. Parecía que había dejado de nevar ya, pero la salida seguía manteniéndose para el día siguiente. El cielo no tardó en despejarse.

Anna, que se había pasado toda la tarde esquivando a Diggory, que parecía perseguirla, se dirigió a la habitación de Remus, que, para su desgracia, ocupaba con Diggory. Vio que el chico se le acercaba, por lo que se acercó a James y Lily que charlaban animadamente en la cama del chico. (N.A: No piensen mal, ¿eh? Que son unos mal pensados)

- James... ¿Has visto a Remus- preguntó, disimulando un bostezo. Estaba empezando a anochecer-. Hace ya como unas horas que no lo veo- añadió, preocupada.

- Pues no...- disimuló James, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues él no sabía que la joven estaba enterada que él fuera un licántropo ni que había ido por el pasadizo de Zonko hasta Hogwarts y luego por el del sauce boxeador hasta la Casa de Los Gritos.

Pero entonces, gracias a que el cielo ya había despejado, Anna miró por la ventana de la habitación y la vio. Allí estaba, recién salida, la majestuosa luna llena.

- James...- la voz de Anna peligró, asustada-. Dime ahora mismo dónde está Remus, y no pienso repetirlo dos veces- con un gesto de cabeza, le señaló la ventana, para hacerle saber que sabía el secreto del chico.

- Pues...- James se había puesto nervioso, no estaba seguro de deber decirlo allí, con Lily delante, pues no se sentía con autoridad suficiente como para traicionar la confianza del licántropo y contárselo, por mucho que quisiera-. Lily, cielo, ¿Por qué no vas a por... un vaso de agua- preguntó.

- Vale, si quieres librarte de mí me lo dices a la cara- se enfadó la chica de mal humor y salió de la habitación, con cara de mala leche.

- ¿Y bien- preguntó, medio asustada, medio desafiante.

- Ha regresado a Hogwarts por un pasadizo y ha ido a La Casa de Los Gritos desde allí, ya sabes, desde aquí es imposible entrar- añadió, con voz cansina-. No es peligro para nadie, así que no te preocupes.

Anna asintió, pensando en el pobre de Remus, que tendría que pasar una noche sin la compañía animaga de sus amigos. Y fue por un impulso, todavía sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero era como si sus pies anduviesen solos, en medio de la nieve, fría, que se medio derretía bajo sus pies, mientras la noche se hacía total.

Y sus pies la llevaron hasta la casa de los gritos, donde se oían unos aullidos, alaridos de dolor, golpes contra las paredes y sonidos de lamento, de angustia, se soledad, de una noche de luna llena sin sus amigos... unos alaridos llenos de angustia, que desgarraban el alma de quien los escuchaba. Unos alaridos de tristeza... Sin poderlo evitar, Anna empezó a llorar, como si el chico convertido en lobo le contagiara su tristeza, como si pudiera sentir lo mismo que él, sintiendo que el joven la necesitaba...

Los carruajes partieron a primera hora de la mañana. Casi nadie hablaba, pues la mayoría estaban medio dormidos, aunque nadie tenía tantas ojeras como Remus, que tuvo que venir corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Anna lo miraba, un nuevo sentimiento hacia él había nacido la noche anterior. Bueno, alguien si hablaba. Era James, que no paraba de insistir, con ojos de cervatillo herido a Lily que la perdonase por lo de anoche, y la chica no tardó en ceder, ¿Cómo negarle algo a alguien con esos ojitos?

Todo Hogwarts temblaba... Porque alguien corría por él a toda velocidad y con su peso lo hacía temblar... Esa persona no era otra que ni más ni menos, Hagrid.

Llegó exhausto a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director, con cara de preocupación:

- Diablillos Picantes- dijo y la gárgola se hizo a un lado. Subió apresuradamente-. ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor!

- ¿Qué sucede, Hagrid- preguntó este, extrañado por tanto escándalo.

- ¡No está, profesor, un colgante ha desaparecido! Yo cogí los cuatro, lo juro, pero ahora sólo hay tres- y mostró sobre la mesa tres colgantes: uno, con un flameante rubí incrustado, otro con una esmeralda y el tercero con una piedra de ambar. Faltaba uno.

- Hay que encontrarlo como sea- dijo Dumbledore, con voz de circunstancias-. Recemos porque no haya caído en manos equivocadas... Si Voldemort se hace con alguno de ellos, nadie podrá pararlo.

- Pero profesor, ¿No cree que debería decirle a James la verdad- preguntó Hagrid, desesperado-. Quizás eso ayude, él es el único que podría averiguar quien tiene el colgante que falta...

- No, Hagrid, James es sólo un niño. No está preparado para afrontar la verdad, sería demasiado duro para él... Debemos encontrarlo nosotros.

- ¡Si ya tiene 17 años- se quejó Hagrid, pero Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. Como siempre, para él era mejor ocultar información a gente que tiene derecho a saberlo. Y siempre que lo hacía, salían mal parados. Y, desde luego, aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción.

CONTINUARÁ...

Q? Os e dejao con la intriga d saber q es ese misterioso colgante... Y q tien q ver con James to esto? Pa q lo qiere Voldemort? Q va a pasar cuando Lily lo tenga en su poder? Weno, si alguno de vosotros se sient capaz d resolver alguna d esas preguntas o decirlo a boleo, podeis opinar, pro ya adelanto q la decision ya esta tomada, ep¿ Aunq, qien sabe, si me dais una sugerencia mejor q la q ya tengo en mente, quizas lo reconsiderare, xq tb m gustaria q esta istoria vosotros contribulleseis en algo.

Adelantos para el siguiente chap:

- X fin, el esperado plan de Bellatrix y Snape, se lleva a kbo... Y es un exito!

- Descubrimos cual es el secreto del pasado de Susan

- Pelea entre Remus y Diggory... q puede llegar a las manos...

- Empieza las sesiones de castigo con Snape...

- Dumbledore organiza un busqeda "secreta" del colgante

Si! X fin uni a James y a Lily! Soy feliz! Aunq, weno, creo q deben leer el proximo chap pa saber q pasa...

Weno, m van a tnr q disculpar, musas asias a qenes m djaron rr, los contxtar n l siguient kpi, pro ahora como un pon d q kpi s kda rr... Pos m stoi armando un lio! Weno, abra q vr q pasa... Muxos besos i musas asias!

CONTESTARE A LOS RR EN OTRO KPI!

BESOS!


	19. El Secreto de Susan

EL SECRETO DE SUSAN

Susan bajaba, en silencio de nuevo, al lado de Sirius. Dumbledore, tras su misteriosa desaparición, los había castigado, al ver que ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos días, pues sabía que ambos no había ido a Hogsmeade. Luego les habían sometido a un interrogatorio muy extraño, sobre si habían visto o encontrado algún objeto perdido. Los dos, pensando que el director estaba algo loco, no le habían hecho caso a la pregunta.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Lily y Anna deberían estar a punto de llegar, junto al resto de los estudiantes que habían asistido al pueblo. Eso era un alivio interior para la muchacha, porque sentía que si pasaba más tiempo a solas con Sirius, su corazón la iba a traicionar... Quizás merecía que ella se lo contara... Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que esos pensamientos no nublaran su mente, ahora mismo no quería revivir aquello... De pronto, oyeron un ruido fuera. Una muchedumbre de gente, proveniente de Hogsmeade, llegaba en ese momento al castillo. Susan, intentando distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de Lily, se llevó un gran susto cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Se dio rápido la vuelta. Allí estaban Lily, con una extraña sonrisa no muy usual en ella, James, agarrándo a la chica por la cintura, Anna, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, de la mano del licántropo, que tenía unas grandes ojeras, pero sonrió igual.

- ¡Chicas!- dijo ella, feliz-. Si os contáramos lo que nos ha pasado...- empezó, ahora viendo su aventura desde otro punto de vista, ya había pasado, quizás no recordaría tan a menudo aquello...

- Llegaríamos a la conclusión de que no es nada comparado con lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros- terminó Anna, abrazando a Susan, después de que lo hubiera hecho Lily.

- Me parece que para sentimentalismos ya he tenido bastantes- se mofó James, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Nos vemos luego, cariño- dijo mirando a Lily con una sonrisa adorable y luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Me he perdido algo, ¿no?- comentó Susan, mirando la escena, algo extrañada, mientras los tres merodeadores se alejaban de ellas-. Tenéis que contármelo todo.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix, caminaba entre la multitud, pasando desapercibida gracias a, a pesar de ser de séptimo curso, su baja estatura. No tardó en percibir la cabellera pelirroja de cierta Gryffindor y se acercó sigilosamente. Estaba con sus amigas, eso lo haría todo más fácil. Aprovechó las risas descontroladas de las tres para murmurar un hechizo, apuntando a Lily.

De pronto, Lily sintió un extraño vacío. No le gustaba estar allí, quería irse de allí, no sabía porqué quería irse, pero sabía que debía irse cuánto antes. Se giró, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud.

- Si, en serio, los centauros eran clavaditos a James y a Lily...- seguía Susan, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Un momento- paró de repente, mirando a los lados, extrañada-. ¿Dónde está Lily?- Anna también se percató de la ausencia de la chica. Aquello sí que era raro...

Poco más allá, los merodeadores también contaban lo que habían vivido, claro, a su manera, en este caso, James les contaba la elaboración del plan contra Snape y Malfoy:

- Y claro, para que ellos perdieran la conciencia, tuvimos que hacerles un encantamiento desconcienciador, idea de Lily, por cierto. Para que digeran lo que nosotros queríamos, fue un punto más difícil, la verdad, pero de nuevo Lily inventó una excelente poción, sólo había que machacar unos pergaminos con lo que quieres que diga cada una y ¡listo!- relataba.

Ninguno de ellos, que también soltaban carcajadas ocasionales, e percató de la presencia de un pelo grasiento enfadado por el tema d conversación, que, controlándose para no ir allí y romperles a todos la cabeza, murmuró el hechizo que Bellatrix le había enseñado.

Los efectos fueron los mismos. Mientras James relataba el golpe de gracia, el beso, Sirius empezó a andar de forma inconsciente, como si sus pies fueran solos...

- Bueno, aquí están- dijo la Bellatrix, observando a su primo con especial repugnancia. Él y Lily estaban desmayados, en el suelo de una habitación secreta con difícil acceso.

- Ahora, la poción- murmuró nerviosamente Snape, como si tuviera ansias por tomar ese tarrito humeante, al que Bellatrix ahora estaba añadiendo unos cuántos pelos de Sirius, y haciendo lo mismo con otro, sólo que éste con pelos de Bellatrix.

- Paciencia, Severus, a estas alturas, las cartas deben de estar a punto de llegar- siseó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa psicópata. Snape asintió, resignándose a esperar.

James, todavía extrañado por la ausencia repentina de Sirius, estaba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios... Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado el día anterior, Lily, Lily Evans, había aceptado sin ningún tipo de coacción ser su novia... Le vino de pronto la imagen que había visto en clase de adivinación a principio de curso, que le había parecido muy inverosímil, pero ahora, cada vez la veía más cerca.

Una lechuza entró revoloteando por la ventana. James la contempló. Era, indudablemente, una lechuza del colegio. Traía un sobre, que dejó caer sobre él, para luego elevarse de nuevo y salir por la ventana abierta. James miró la carta, algo extrañado, pero no dudó en abrirla:

James Potter:  
Ve al lago, hoy, a las 4 de la tarde, para ver algo que te puede interesar mucho. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.  
P.D: No soy ninguna de tus admiradoras, que te quede claro.

James miró la carta, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué significaba aquella carta? Podría ser una trampa, quizás... Pero James Potter nunca temía a las trampas... Miró su reloj: Las 3:45. Aún tenía algo de tiempo.

Susan, por su parte, también estaba extrañada por la partida inesperada de Lily. Estaba en la Sala Común, disfrutando de no tener que hacer deberes, y que al día siguiente era Noche Buena. Cerró los ojos. Aquellas fechas no la ayudaban a olvidarse de aquel sentimiento que le apretaba el alma...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el revoloteo de una lechuza. La miró. Una lechuza del colegio... Un momento... aquella lechuza era la misma que... Cuando ella tenía doce años... Una lágrima silenciosa surcó su cara... No podía ser, él no podía haber vuelto, no ahora...

Cogió la carta que acababa de caer el sus manos temblorosas... Podía ser de cualquier otra cosa, no tenía que ser de eso, precisamente. La abrió:

Susan March:  
Ve hoy al lago, a las 4 de la tarde, para ver algo que te puede interesar mucho. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

El lago... Susan arrugó la carta, si cambias la hora, todo era prácticamente igual que hacía cinco años... No, no iría. Corrió por el colegio, hasta llegar a la alta torre de Astronomía. Necesitaba pensar.

Anna y Remus paseaban, cogidos de la mano por el castillo, fuera hacía demasiado frío como para soportar estar fuera. Anna le miraba, todavía algo apenada por lo de la noche anterior. Sin previo aviso, se detuvo, en un corredor vacío. Remus se volvió hacia ella, extrañado.

Anna se adelantó y le besó. El licántropo no tardó en corresponder al impulsivo beso, pero la castaña no había elegido un buen lugar para besarse con su novio:

- ¡Lupin, deja a Anna en paz!- exclamó una atronadora voz. La pareja de enamorados se volvió. Amos Diggory había llegado jadeando, seguramente, al verlos de lejos y le apeteció hacerse el súper héroe.

- Diggory, ¿Qué quieres ahora?- la voz de Remus se tornó peligrosa. No le gustaba nada que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba besándose con Anna, pero mucho menos le gustaba que quien lo interrumpiera fuera Amos Diggory.

- Que dejes a Anna en paz- siseó él, sonriéndole a la chica, que hizo una mueca. ¡Mira qué era pesado ese tío!

- Diggory, creo que Anna es capaz de decidir solita lo que debe de hacer- el tono de Remus, cansado por la noche anterior, habría hecho que hasta el más valiente se acobardase, pero Amos Diggory, manteniéndose en sus trece, empezó de nuevo:

- Lupin, estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo, si es necesario, pero no permitiré que Anna sufra por tu culpa- Anna puso cara rara, como diciendo, este tío está loco de remate y abrió la boca para decirle a Remus que se fueran, pero el merodeador habló antes que ningún sonido saliese de su boca:

- No digas que no te lo advertí- murmuró Remus, mirando al chico con ira ¡Cómo odiaba a aquel rubio! Sacó su varita. Amos también lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos reparó en que en la cara de Anna se reflejaba la furia.

James bajó lentamente la escalinata de piedra, abrigándose más. Hacía mucho frío. Sus pasos se hundieron en la nieve, acumulada por todo el castillo por la gran ventisca. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lago. Había allí dos personas, al pié de él... ¿Quiénes eran?

Se acercó algo más, para distinguirlos mejor y pudo ver de lejos una cabellera pelirroja ¿Lily? Se acercó más para asegurarse. Sí, no había duda, esa cabellera no podía pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera Lily. ¿Con quien estaba? James frunció el ceño. Se acercó aún más, y a medida que tan sólo quedaban unos escasos metros, reconoció a la persona que acompañaba a su novia. Era Sirius. Se acercó aún más, extrañado de que ambos estuvieran allí, pero cuando iba a llamarlos, se quedó estático.

Vio como los labios de Lily, su querida Lily se juntaban suavemente con los de Sirius, con calma, mirándose a los ojos. Sus piernas no reaccionaban, no podía moverse del sitio, cuando lo que quería en ese momento era correr, correr bien lejos de allí.

Su corazón se detuvo, cuando, después de unos segundos, Sirius y Lily se separaron. La chica, con una sonrisa traviesa, desconocida hasta entonces para James. La supuesta Lily abrazó a Sirius, cariñosamente, mientras éste lucía una sonrisa de triunfo, sabiendo que James los estaba observando. James ahora sí reaccionó, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de aquel lugar corriendo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero incapaz de llorar. No, ninguna lágrima por aquella vil traición.

No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir...

- ¡Desmaius!- el hechizo de Diggory fue esquivado con gran maestría por parte de Remus, que era claramente superior en duelos:

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- a pesar de estar muy enfadado, Remus no llegaba a utilizar hechizos que realmente pudieran herir a su contrincante. Los dos estaban tan absortos en la pelea, que no se percataron de que Anna había desaparecido, furiosa porque ninguno de los dos tomase en cuenta su opinión. Se suponía que luchaban por ella, pues que al menos la escuchasen, ¿no?

- ¡Tarantangena!- de nuevo, el hechizo salió desviado Remus sonrió. Aquel chico no era rival para él.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego!- vaya, por fin Diggory hacía algo inteligente, un encantamiento escudo... El Expelliarmus de Remus salió rebotado.

- ¡Desmaius!- exclamó el licántropo, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Esta vez el encantamiento le dio de lleno: Diggory cayó al suelo, desmayado-. Uf, por fin me libré de este pesado, ¿no crees Anna? ¿Anna?

Pero Anna no estaba.

Sirius estaba aturdido. No recordaba muy bien dónde había estado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se encontró, deambulando en un corredor... Aquello sí que era extraño. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Misterio sin resolver... Se dijo a si mismo. No tardó mucho en situarse, estaba en el ala norte del castillo, concretamente, en la sexta planta. La torre de Astronomía no le quedaba lejos, así que decidió pasarse por ahí para pensar un rato, a ver si se despejaba.

Subió las escaleras, y escuchó unos débiles sollozos provenientes de la torre. Apuró el paso. Abrió suavemente la puerta. Allí había una chica, no cabía ninguna duda. Y Sirius la reconoció de inmediato.

Se sentó a su lado, contemplando el cielo, como el débil sol que se asomaba entre las nubes se perdía más pronto de lo normal, entre las numerosas montañas que rodeaban al castillo. De pronto, el llanto paró. Susan se había percatado de la presencia de alguien a su lado, y ella, sin siquiera mirarlo, también supo quien era.

- ¿Por qué... has venido?- preguntó, con los ojos vidriosos. Sirius se tomó un momento en responder, pero respondió la verdad:

- Mis pies me trajeron solos- confesó, pasando un brazo por encima de la chica, para reconfortarla. Susan sollozó de nuevo. No se merecía que él se preocupara tanto por ella, no se lo merecía...

Sirius la miraba, apenado, queriendo ayudarla, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacer para consolar a la chica. Se sentía culpable, pero tenía que hacer algo. La abrazó con más intensidad, pero sólo consiguió que sus sollozos fueran más ahogados.

Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
quiero que me enseñes a jugar.

El colegio estaba ya casi vacío por completo, casi todos habían ido a sus casas por las vacaciones. Entre los pocos que se quedaban, por supuesto, estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Susan, Remus, Anna y Peter. Bellatrix y Snape, tras el éxito de su plan habían corrido para coger el tren justo a tiempo, e incluso Malfoy había regresado a su casa por vacaciones. Amos Diggory, Laura la peliteñida y la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius también se quedaban allí por Navidades, así que el desastre estaba casi asegurado.

James había estado en estado desaparecido, y Lily, a la que le había pasado como a Sirius y no recordaba lo que había hecho hacía un rato, buscaba a sus amigas, pero sin ningún resultado. Remus, por su parte, también buscaba a Anna, pero ella parecía estar evitándole a propósito.

Dumbledore había desplegado las patrullas para buscar al colgante, pero eran patrullas de sumo secreto. Entre los profesores, aprovechando la ausencia de Lucius Malfoy, del que Dumbledore desconfiaba, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera porque Dumbledore y Hagrid se comportaban tan raros y revolvía en cualquier lugar. Hacían preguntas indirectas, quizás con doble sentido, pero ninguno de ellos llegó a entender que era lo que ahora se proponían el director y el guardabosque.

Hagrid y Dumbledore triplicaban sus esfuerzos, rogando para que el colgante no hubiera caído en manos de Voldemort, o de alguien que se lo pudiera dar. De ese modo, la guerra estaba perdida.

En la torre, Susan parecía estar calmándose poco a poco, sus lamentos ya no eran tan frecuentes. Sirius se separó un poco de ella y le limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas que empañaban su rostro. Ella sonrió débilmente, en señal de agradecimiento.

- ¿Vas a contarme lo que te sucede?- preguntó, con un tono de preocupación en su voz Sirius, mirando a Susan fijamente, que bajó la mirada, de pronto sintiéndose tonta.

Sirius había sido muy bueno con ella, la había ayudado cuando ella lo necesitaba, había estado siempre allí, la respetaba y... ¿la quería? Había sido una tonta, una verdadera tonta. ¿Por qué le había hecho pasar a Sirius aquel mal trago, cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada? No había sido justa con él, después de todo, aquello debía quedar en el pasado.

- Comprendo que no quieras- murmuró Sirius, apenado, al ver el ensimismamiento de la muchacha. Ella reaccionó. A lo mejor, contárselo a alguien, después de tanto tiempo como había pasado, la ayudaría a afrontarlo mejor...

Quizás guardarse las cosas malas que habían sucedido no era la mejor solución, y debía compartirla con alguien... Si, eso haría. Se sorprendió a sí misma al conocer aquella decisión repentina.

- Sirius, verás...- ¿Por dónde empezar? Se preguntó. Era un tema difícil... Decidió revivírselo tal y como ella lo recordaba:

Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.

Flash Back

Era un bonito día de Noche Buena de hacía cinco años. Una niña de unos doce años, estaba concentrada, en su sala común, terminando unos deberes. Si, demasiado triste, deberes en Noche Buena. Según su mejor amiga, Lily, tenía que haberlos hecho antes, pero claro, ella de naturaleza vaga, no los había hecho. De ahí venían las prisas.

De pronto, una lechuza entró por una pequeña ventana reservada para lechuzas nocturnas. Depositó una carta en el regazo de Susan, que miró con curiosidad a la lechuza. Era una del colegio. Cogió la carta y la abrió, con curiosidad por saber su contenido.

Susan March:  
Ve hoy por la noche al lago. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

¿Por la noche? Se preguntó ella, mirando la carta, extrañada. Pero la inocente niña, pensando en algún tipo de sorpresa de sus amigas o algo así por Noche Buena, no dudó en ir.

La noche se cerraba sobre el castillo, haciendo que tuviera un aspecto fantasmal. Susan lo observó, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Apuró el paso, hacia el lago, del cual su superficie estaba congelada. Llegó hasta allí:

- ¿Hola?- preguntó, dubitativa-. ¿Hola?- repitió, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró a su alrededor-. Esto no tiene gracia- dijo a la noche, con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¡Sal, quien quiera que seas!- empezaba a pensar que aquello no podía ser idea de sus amigas, pero ocultó todo el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir.

- Te estaba esperando- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Susan pegó un respingo, asustada y se volvió. Allí había un hombre, indudablemente, al que las sombras encubrían su silueta. Pero Susan tuvo la certeza de apenas conocerlo.

- ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Susan, intentando parecer segura, pero su voz tembló, lo que pareció complacer al hombre.

- Tu peor pesadilla- siseó, acercándose a la chica, que retrocedió, pero dio contra un árbol. El hombre misterioso la tenía acorralada.

- ¿Qué hace?- pregunto, el hombre ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, las posibilidades de escapar eran una entre mil millones, y a pesar de ellos, parecía que sus piernas no le respondían-. ¡No se acerque! ¡Suélteme, me hace daño!- el hombre había agarrado a la chica por una muñeca y Susan pudo percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía aquel demente. ¡Estaba borracho!

El hombre se acercó, cada vez más a la chica, y agarrándola bruscamente, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa que vestía aquel día Susan. Susan gritó aún más fuerte, pero su grito no fue oído por nadie. Nadie podía ayudarla ahora...

De pronto, se oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. El borracho interrumpió su trabajo, justo después de agarrarla por la cintura, para acabar de desabrochar el último botón. Unas voces amortiguadas se oyeron. El borracho se dio la vuelta, desviando su atención, y Susan, en medio de su conmoción, no se lo pensó dos veces: Echó a correr, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras el borracho, intentaba, sin resultados, ver a los causantes del ruido. Lo que el borracho no sabía era que los culpables eran alumnos de la escuela y estaban ocultos bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora Susan lloraba mucho más que antes, abrazada a Sirius. Sirius recordó de pronto, la noche en la que descubrieron el secreto de Remus, se habían encontrado a un borracho por el camino... Abrazó aún más fuerte a la chica, sintiéndose de pronto miserable. Susan se sintió de pronto reconfortada por el abrazo del chico, sin poder explicar, que aunque quisiera, en ese momento, no podía hacer más que llorar.

No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
Que un día te conté yo...

La hora de la cena había llegado. Tras hacer caso a Sirius, que insistía en que debía comer algo, Susan había decidido bajar a cenar. Se sentaron en la mesa, encontrándose con un ambiente muy tenso. Eran los únicos de Gryffindor que la ocupaban y, en un lado de la mesa, estaban Lily y Anna, y justo en el lado contrario, se encontraban James y Remus. El primero ignoró el saludo de su mejor amigo, estaba demasiado ocupado lanzándole miradas asesinas a una desconcertada Lily como para atenderle. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, tampoco sería un saludo muy caluroso.

Al ver que su amigo no le saludaba, Sirius decidió sentarse junto a Susan, para darle apoyo moral, y resultó que se sentó entre Lily y Susan, que hizo que a James se le crispara la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentarse al lado de ella en su presencia?

Anna, por su parte, ignoraba a Remus, que todavía no había entendido porque la chica se había enfadado por lo de la pelea. Por supuesto, a eso Anna le parecía muy mal, que él no tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Dumbledore apareció de pronto en la mesa de Gryffindor, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó amistosamente, y con un movimiento de varita, la mesa se hizo considerablemente más pequeña, de modo que los dos bandos quedaron mucho más cerca.

- Eh... Bien- contestó Lily, no muy segura y se asustó cuando el profesor empezó a inspeccionar la mesa y a mirar por los alrededores.

- Ummm... ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?- preguntó con cautela Remus, no muy seguro de que su pregunta fuera a ser bien recibida por parte del director.

- Nada especial, buscaba algo, prométanme que si lo encuentran me avisan- dijo apresuradamente el director, poniéndose serio de repente.

- Está bien... ¿Y que es eso exactamente?- preguntó Anna, extrañada.

- Es un secreto, no os lo puedo decir- dijo el director, como si estuviera diciendo un secreto universal. Todos hicieron un "¡Oh!" general, como si eso les aclarase todo, preguntándose como demonios sabían si lo habían encontrado si no sabían que era. El director le alejó, tarareando una canción.

De pronto, de la mesa de Ravenclaw, Laura Smith, la peliteñida se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente a donde estaba Remus. Empezó a hablar con él en el oído, cosa que irritó a Anna:

- Remus, tengo que decirte una cosa- le dijo coquetamente.

- Smith, este no es el momento- negó él, observando la mirada furiosa de Anna sobre él.

- Ven- le agarró del brazo, con malicia y lo arrastró hasta fuera del Gran Comedor. Anna la observó, con ira en la mirada. Como odiaba a esa chica, era inaguantable.

Hoy he dejado de hablar,  
quiero callar,  
disimular.  
Sólo me queda esperar,  
verte pasar,  
reinventar.

Remus se soltó bruscamente de la molesta chica al salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, con voz nuevamente peligrosa. Desde luego, aquel no era su día... Como le prestaría ahora un buen sueño...

- Me he fijado que tu querida novia no te valora como debería hacerlo- dijo, acercándose peligrosamente al chico, que la apartó de él-. Y creo que yo sería la indicada para apreciarte.

- Mira, Smith, déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada de ti, ¿vale? Jamás tendrás una oportunidad conmigo, así que deja de soñar, déjame en paz- se dio la vuelta, de mal humor y se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba dormir.

Laura lo miró irse, furiosa.

Lily, que notaba la mirada fija de James en ella, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Por qué la miraba así? Tenía que hacer algo, no entendía...

- James, ¿me pasas la salsa?- preguntó con precaución, por si acaso el chico explotaba. James le dirigió una mirada asesina:

- ¿Por qué no te la pasa Sirius?- preguntó con rencor, pronunciando Sirius como un insulto.

El moreno, que estaba intentando que Susan comiera algo, se puso en alerta al oír su nombre y extrañado por el tono en el que su amigo lo había pronunciado.

- James... ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó, muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su novio-. Digo, si te encuentras bien o algo así...

- ¿Por qué iba a encontrarme bien, después de lo que me habéis hecho?- preguntó, histérico, señalando a Sirius y a Lily como si fueran terroristas que amenazaban con la paz de la tierra. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el comedor se lo quedaron viendo, algo asustados.

- Cariño... En serio, creo que deberías descansar...- murmuró Lily, algo asustada, sin entender a qué venía la reacción de su novio. Él sólo la miró con furia, luego a Sirius, que tampoco lo entendía y desapareció.

Lily ahora sí que ya nada entendía... ¿Por qué no sentía nada mientras lo veía marcharse? ¿Por qué él le había gritado? ¿Por qué no podía salir corriendo detrás de él?

Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar  
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,  
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,  
quiero asustarme si no estás...

Cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron a su habitación, los doseles de la cama de James estaban corridos. Con un suspiro, ambos se fueron a dormir... Después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

Al día siguiente, el espíritu Navideño en Hogwarts estaba por los suelos. James había bajado a desayunar muy pronto y cuando sus amigos llegaron abajo, él acababa de acabar y se cruzó con ellos con un efusivo "Adiós" que los extrañó mucho. Sirius, Remus y Peter empezaban a desayunar cuando Lily, Susan y Anna aparecieron en el Gran Comedor. Lily se acercó a Sirius, preocupada. Susan la siguió, sentándose a su lado, mientras Anna se sentó lo más lejos de Remus posible.

- Sirius, ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a James?- preguntó, preocupada, mientras Susan se servía tostadas, atenta a la conversación, reparando en un pequeño detalle... Era la primera vez que Lily llamaba a Sirius por su nombre de pila.

- No lo sé, cuando llegamos ayer al dormitorio tenía las cortinas cerradas, y hoy por la mañana ya se había levantado pronto... Nos lo encontramos cuando salía del Gran Comedor y sólo nos dijo Adiós- contestó Sirius, pensativamente.

- Que extraño...- murmuró Lily, pensativamente-. Nos lo encontramos nosotras también cuando veníamos para aquí y me dijo que porqué no iba contigo- se refería a Sirius, por supuesto.

Sirius alzó la ceja, extrañado, algo así había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Por qué? Anna, de nuevo se pasó el día esquivando a Remus, que estaba empezando a hartarse de que la chica no le hiciera caso. James estuvo todo el día desaparecido, y Lily muy preocupada. Susan y Sirius estaban más acaramelados que lo de costumbre, pero como todo es normal, eso siempre se acaba.

Susan volvía del Gran Comedor, después de comer, tras negarse a acompañar a Anna en su rodeo para no encontrarse con Remus. De pronto, alguien la chitó.

Se dio la vuelta. Allí estaba James, con unas cuantas ojeras que indicaban que apenas había dormido aquella noche. Susan se extrañó ante el hecho de que el chico la llamase precisamente a ella. Se acercó.

- James, Lily está muy preocupada por ti, no sabía dónde te habías metido, ¿Por qué no apareciste en todo el día?- preguntó, elevando una ceja. James tomó aliento antes de contestar. Se había llevado el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que sus amigos no lo encontraban y opinaba que Susan tenía derecho a conocer la verdad.

- Susan, creo que debes saber lo que está pasando- empezó, solemnemente. Susan lo miró con temor, estaba claro que no eran buenas noticias-. Ayer por la tarde, descubrí a Sirius y a Lily... besándose en el lago.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz, retrocediendo, mirando a James sin creer lo que le decía. Pero los ojos del chico no mentían. Si algo sabía Susan era que los ojos nunca mentían. Los ojos de James no la estaban mintiendo, al menos no directamente.

- Susan, lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto... ¡Yo los vi!- aquellas palabras fueron como agua helada estampada en su cara. Una lágrima recorrió su cara. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Descansó en una pared. Era cierto... James no la estaba mintiendo, eso era lo único que en ese momento sabía con certeza, sus ojos no mentían... Sirius la había traicionado... Después de confiar en él, después de contarle lo que a nadie le había contado... Y se sintió tonta, se sintió estúpida... Ella confiaba en Sirius, confiaba en Lily... ¡Eran las personas más importantes para ella, sin contar con su familia! No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando... Lloró con todas las fuerzas de su alma, reprimida, amargada. Volvía a ser la Susan March amargada, siempre era un hombre la causa de todo... Siempre los hombres... ¿Para qué demonios servían los hombres? Sólo conseguían hacerle daño, nada más que hacerle daño... 

Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé.

Por la noche, las cuatro mesas de las casas se unieron, para celebrar la noche buena, con Dumbledore presidiéndola, con algunos de los profesores. Pero el ambiente, no era, ni más ni menos, Navideño: La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Ahora el desconcertado era Sirius, pues Susan se había levantado cuando él se sentó a su lado y se había sentado en el otro lado de la mesa. Aquello había desconcertado al chico completamente. Por su parte, Lily y Remus ya se habían acostumbrado a que, respectivamente, James y Anna los evitasen, por lo que no prestaban mucha atención a ése hecho. Ambos tenían planeado hablar con ellos después de la cena.

El comedor estaba decorado con grandes árboles navideños, que echaban confeti cada poco tiempo. Había unas hadas que repartían polvos mágicos y unos regalos que si intentabas abrirlos, te comían a mordiscos. Susan estuvo tentada a coger uno de esos y regalárselo a Sirius al día siguiente, pero se contuvo.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Susan fue la primera en levantarse, bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius. Lily lo hizo a la vez que su amiga, pero esta ignoró deliberadamente la presencia de la pelirroja y salió del Gran Comedor, dejándola desconcertada. Sirius aprovechó para seguir a la morena:

- ¡Susan! ¡Espera!- la chica se paró en medio del corredor, pero no se volvió. Sirius llegó junto a ella-. ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó.

Susan se volvió hacia él, con unas furiosas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Sirius se asustó ante la reacción de ella.

- Si pasas por alto que mi vida es una mierda, que cuando creo confiar en alguien me traiciona y que mi mejor amiga es una zorra, me encuentro genial- comentó, sarcástica y mirando al chico directamente a los ojos.

- Susan, ¿Por qué...?

- No Sirius, gracias, guárdate tus patéticas excusas dónde te entren, pero olvídame, olvídame para siempre y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi- lo señaló con el dedo amenazante-. No voy a permitir que me hagas más daño que el que ya me has hecho- se dio la vuelta, pero Sirius la agarró por la muñeca, impidiéndole marchar.

- Susan, no te vas de aquí hasta explicarme lo que pasó- negó, tozudo como él solo, Sirius.

- ¡BLACK, MÉTETELO EN LA CABEZA! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI, QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO! ¡TE ODIO, BLACK! ¿ME OYES? ¡TE ODIO!- y se alejó de allí a buen paso. Sirius, aturdido, observó como ella se iba, ahora sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Definitivamente, la chica se había vuelto loca.

Lily se había acercado por la espalda a James, sigilosamente, mientras éste terminaba el pollo. De pronto, sintió que alguien lo agarraba por la espalda y lo levantaba de la mesa. Sin poder girarse, por estar fuertemente agarrado, se dejó guiar por la mano que lo arrastraba fuera. 

La mano se soltó, y las predicciones del jugador de quidditch se cumplieron: No podía ser otra, Lily.

- James, me vas a explicar todo ahora mismo- le exigió, con un enfado bastante grande-. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?- le preguntó, acusadoramente.

- Y aún encima tienes la cara de preguntármelo- se sorprendió, con una mueca irónica en su cara-. Pensé que tenías más dignidad, Evans.

- ¿Dignidad? Que yo sepa yo no fui la que te empezó a ignorar y a decir cosas raras, así que explícamelo ya- James sabía que esa cara era peligrosa. Lily estaba muy enfadada. Pero, según su punto de vista, ella no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo, así que respondió:

- Y ahora te haces la desentendida- James se mostraba dolido-. Me hubiese dolido menos si fuera con cualquier otra persona, incluso hubiera preferido que fuera con Snape. Pero no con mi hermano- negó, intentando aparentar menos dolido que lo que estaba en realidad.

- ¡Pero de qué hablas! ¿Snape? ¿Tu hermano? ¡Estás delirando, Potter, tú no tienes ningún hermano, era hijo único!- Lily cada vez estaba más histérica, no entendía lo que le decía... ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? Por una vez que las cosas parecían ir bien, parecía que nada malo podía pasar... Él iba y salía con una cosa rara que ella no entendía.

- Veo que lo sigues negando, Evans- la voz de James era fría, distante-. Comprenderás que lo nuestro ha terminado... Después de lo que pasó, es la mejor solución.

Y, sin poder decir nada más, James desapareció por un oscuro corredor, necesitaba pensar.

Lily lo vio irse, con la boca abierta. No, no comprendía que hubiera terminado, no entendía nada... Se sentía sola, indefensa, en un mundo dominado por hombres, si, eso era, hombres que te utilizaban y que cuando se cansaban de ti te metían una excusa barata para dejarte. Lágrimas asomaron su rostro, aquello no le podía estar pasando a ella... Definitivamente, odiaba a los hombres.

No sé ni como explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
Que un día te conté yo... que un día te conté yo...

Anna tampoco lo había podido evitar, Remus la había abordado después de la reunión...

- Anna... ¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo?- preguntó, quizás con más tacto de cómo lo habían hecho Sirius o Lily.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- preguntó, furiosa-. Parece que no te importo en absoluto, te peleas con Diggory, supuestamente por mí, sin importarte mi opinión, te vas con esa peliteñida delante de mis narices... ¡Por Dios, Remus, creo que es obvio!- el chico había abierto la boca para protestar, pero Anna fue más rápida que él-. Ahórrate tus excusas, cariño, estoy cansada y tengo sueño, feliz Navidad.

Y desapareció, dejando a un estudiante muy confuso.

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de los merodeadores, todos habían abierto ya sus regalos bien temprano, excepto Peter, claro, que seguía roncando, a la vez que gemía en sus sueños eróticos. James era al que más personas habían regalado, pues con motivo de la relativamente reciente muerte de sus padres, sus parientes lejanos y amigos de la familia, se habían volcado en él. Su tía, la tutora del chico, por no ser menos, le había regalado un gigantesco peluche rosa de un conejito, acompañado por una carta un tanto extraña:

Querido James:  
No te resfríes, que he oído que por ahí hace mucho frío. Yo aquí tengo mucho calor, porque estoy de vuelta turística por brasil. He conocido a un brasileño muy majo, la pena es que no entiendo lo que dice. El otro día me enteré de que iba a ser Navidad, y dije, pues habrá que regalarle algo a mi sobrino favorito... Porque es el único que tengo, la verdad, que si no lo más probable era que no lo fueras, bueno, estuve dudando entre un tobogán portátil y el conejito, pero me decidí por el conejo. Si lo aprietas en la muñeca, ya verás lo que te dice. Por cierto, si te preguntas dónde está tu segunda escoba, me la cogí para hacer el viaje. Creo que algunos muggles me vieron, pero no creo que sea un asunto de vital importancia.  
Ningún recuerdo ni felicitaciones de Navidad, tu tía  
Jennifer

Pero Lily no le había regalado nada... No sabía porqué, pero su sexto sentido paranoico, le decía que uno de los regalos de Sirius, la mayoría de bromas y cosas así, había sido comprado por Lily.

Apretó el peluche de la muñeca y éste dijo: "Te quiero, mamá" A Sirius y a Remus les dio un ataque de risa, que sacó de quicio a James. Tenía que deshacerse de ese muñeco cuanto antes.

Lily también estaba desenvolviendo sus regalos. De pronto, encontró uno sin ningún tipo de nota. Extrañada, lo abrió. Era un colgante. Sus ojos brillaron; era precioso. No había duda, Lily sabía mucho de esos temas, era un zafiro auténtico. Se lo pasó por el cuello, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. De pronto, sin previo aviso, el colgante empezó a brillar, haciendo que provocara reflejos azules y alarmando a la pelirroja.

CONTINUARÁ...

Interesante? Decepcionante? Maravilloso? Terrible? No dudeis en djar westra opinión, q est chap va dedikdo a todos los q lo leen, x darm su apoyo i to eso... Los qiero tanto!

Jejeje, musas asias x todo l apoyo q m an dado, n srio q s mui important para mi, musas asias! Contxtar a los rr:

**Kpi 17: **

**Lila-Dogwood: **Olas, wapa! Weno, m sako un plin d tiempo i m paso x tu pag, ok? Qe sq stoi un plin liada i to eso, pro io m paso, ok? Ia sabs q io, n l momnto – inesperado, t sorprnd... xDD, weno, m alegra q t gustase el kpi, musas asias x djar rr!

**Josesita: **Jejeje, a mi tb m nkntan los centauros, sq un dia m volvi lok i m dio x ponrlos, pro van a volvr a salir n l ff, ia vras, aunq va a abr q sperar bastanta asta volvr a vrlos, xDD, weno ia visto lo d Remus, q l pobr lo paso mal, aunq al final valio la pena, no? Weno, m alegro q t gustas l kpi, muxos bss, wapa, cuidat muxo!

**Algida: **Olas, wapixima! Jejej, weno, pos ia vras lo q l pasa a Anna, solo t puedo dcir q va a sufrir, no t puedo adlantar , pro no creo q tngas q sprar muxos kpis pa vr l principio... La rspuesta a lo d Susan ia lo tiens n st kpi, wapa, cuidat muxo!

**Vinesa: **Weno, no fue Malfoy... fue Snape! Sq el ninio s aburr, sabs x eso ls pon kstigos trribls... En fin, al final James i Lily juntitos... aunq dspues d st kpi, n fin, las cosas s tuercn un poco... Vamos a tnr q sperar al siguient, wapa!

**Pauline Potter: **Olas, wapixima! Weno, muxas asias x tu rr, q weno q t gustara, no t procups, intntar actualizar lo ants q m sea posibl, un poqito d paciencia, Plis! Muxos bss, cuidat muxo, wapisima!

**Sandrasg09: **Musas asias, wapa! M alegra q t gustase, sip, Sirito s l mjor, pro James i Remus son tb mui monos! La rata skerosa s lo peor, tniamos q dsacrnos d ella, pro weno, Rowling lo scribio asi... ¬¬ Abra q aguantarse, supongo, n fin, muxos bss, nus vemos, wapa, musas asias x tu apoyo i tus rrs!

**Silmarwen754: **Olaaa! Weno, al final l problma d Remsie qedo bien, Lily grita... Weno, xq Lily s asi, ia la conocmos, nop? Nos salio un poco rarita.. Dl scrto d Sussie ia nos emos ntrado n st kpi, spro q no aya dcepcionado  Weno, muxisimas asias x djar comentario, intntar actualizar lo + pronto q pueda, cuidat muxo, wapa!

**Ely-Barchu: **Ia exaba d – tus rrs, wapa, musas asias, m alegra muxo d q t guste! Intentar actualizar ants, ok? Muxos bss!

**Cap 18:**

**Josesita: **Olaaa! Como lo llevas, wapa? Ia vi q actualizast, voi a intntar pasarm rapido, vale? Weno, m alegra q t aya gustado la broma contra Snape i Malfoy, aunq James i Lily, m parcn q las cosas l an salido mal a la parejita n st kpi... Vamos a vr si las cosas s van aclarando poco a poco, aunq aria falta un milagro... xDD, musas asias x leer mi ff, cuidat muxo, wapa!

**Lila-Dogwood: **N serio tanto t gusto? Eso m pon mui contnta! Tb s uno d mis kpis favoritos, xq mti el baile gallego Weno, xik, sigue pronto tu historia, sip? Spero q t aya gustado l kpi, muxos bss, wapa, cuidat muxo, actualiza pronto i io lo intntar tb, ok? Besos!

**Moony sexy and Ginny hosdman: **Olass! Weno eso d scribir una novela, n realidad scribi varias, pro no d HP, i la mayoria a mano... xDD, n fin, m alegra q t gustase, eso d separar a Remus i Anna... el tiempo lo dira, aunq va a sr io creo q al – durant l ff va a sr la parjita q + a sufrir, digo durant l ff, no la continuación dl ff, ep? XDD, weno, lo dl hipopótamo lo pnsar, t lo promto, lo q pasa s q si lo pongo, vas a tnr q sprar unos kntos kpis pa vrlos, xq los kpitulos ia tngo muxos scritos (asta el 26) asi q io lo pongo, pro vas a tnr q sprar un poco. Muxos bss, wapa!

**Silmarwen754**: Me alegra q t gustase, wapa! Weno, intentar continuarlo lo ants q s m aga posible, muxos bss, nus vemos!

**Liz-potter-87: **Olas, wapixima! M alegra q leyeras l ff dsd l comienzo, m alegra muxo, n vdd! Weno, pos si t rgistrast, bienvenida! XDD M alegra q t gust, sip, James & Lily tb s mi parja favorita, son los mjors! Aunq l merodeador q + m gusta s Siri! (Ac falta q t diga kl s merodeador q + odio? Si t as leido la historia, creo q nop... ¬¬) N fin, musas asias x l rr i x leer mi ff, wapa, cuidat muxo!

**Sarah Lilian Potter: ** Olaa! Weno, n st m tard un pelin, aunq no tanto, no creas, trmino medio... xDD, weno, sta genial q t nknt, muxos bss, wapa, intentar no tardarm muxo pa q puedas leer pronto! Cuidat muxo!

**Fyora Black: **Olaa! Pos io soi Española, concrtamnt d Galicia i d una cuidad q s llama A Coruña M alegra muxo q t gust como scribo, eso s un gran alago para mi, musas asias, wapa! N knto a lo d errors d ortografia, ultimamnt se a estado comiendo algunos signos d puntuación, cosa q m molesta a mi tb bastant... Y weno, como comprobaras, los rrs los contxto un plin + apurada xq si nop no m da tiempo a actualzar, sorry, wapixima! Intentar sguirlo lo nts q pueda, bss!

**Pauline Potter: **Wolas, wapa! M alegra muxisimo q conozks la muñeira! Es la danza tradicional d mi comunidad autonoma (Galicia) i mi profsor d musik, q sta un poco loco, nos enseño a bailarla... xDD N fin, ia sep q se pasa vergüenza, un dia tuvimos q bailar todo el cole delant dl resto... N fin, sin comentarios... Espero no abr tardado muxo n actualizar, un beso, wapisima, cuidat muxo!

**Ely-Barchu: **Wenasss, preciosa! Q weno tu rr, m alegro el dia  Aixx, soi feliz, la vida s bellaaa... (no m agas kso, sq a vcs dsvario un poco, son cosas normals n mi) Weno, n serio, musas asias x tus animos, no se lo q aria sin la gnt q m anima a scribir Intntar x ello actualizar pronto, wapixima! Cuidat muxo!

**Tere Tonks: **Olaa! El mjor q abias leido? Muxisimas asias, n serio, m alegra muxo q m digas eso! Weno, pos io t puedo rcomendar muxos ffs q stan mui wenos... A vr, x ejemplo, Firefly de Lila Dogwood, Amarte Me Hace Daño de Josesita, Menos es Mas d Chica Black, Aprendiendo a Amarte de Pauline Potter, A los 17 años d laurana-malfoy-rin, sentimientos confudidos tb d laurana-malfoy-rin... Un sep, si qers vete a mi lista d historias favoritas, t aseguro q todas m parcn geniales! Muxos bss, wapa!

Weno, djnm algun q otro rr, q m aria musa ilusion, cuidns muxo, intentar no tardarm muxo! Besos!


	20. Objetivo: Venganza

Olaaa! Muxsimas asias con los rr, m emocione muxisimo mientras los leia, n srio.

Weno, lo siento x no avr actualizado ants, pro la vdd s q stuve d vakcions, un m djaba actualizar i un sep xq i ahora, x fin, lo e logrado. Spero q os gust st kpitulo, q s como un peqño paréntesis para ia empezar como una nueva part dond las cosas s ponn + difíciles para nuestros protagonistas...

Weno, disfrutar el kpi i q no se os olvid djar rr!

OBJETIVO: VENGANZA

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Susan, asustada, observando con ojos como platos el collar de la chica, que seguía resplandeciendo de un modo muy extraño.

- ¡Sácatelo!- exclamó Anna, asustada. Pero de pronto, el colgante volvió a la normalidad. Lily lo observó con desconfianza-. Te aconsejo que te lo quites, quizás esté embrujado...- aconsejó la castaña, mirándolo de forma muy rara.

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Susan, con indiferencia, dándose la vuelta, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial y recordar la "escenita" protagonizada por "Sirius" y "su mejor amiga". Se encerró en el baño, con un fuerte portazo. Lily se volvió hacia Anna, sorprendida:

- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- preguntó, extrañada. Anna se encogió de hombros, interrogante. Lily terminó de desenvolver sus regalos, tocando nerviosamente de vez en cuando su collar, como para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. La cuestión era... ¿Quién se lo había regalado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así cuando ella se lo puso?

- Lily, será mejor que bajemos- le aconsejó Anna, viendo que Susan no parecía tener intención de salir del baño. Para asegurarse, se aproximó a la puerta y exclamó-. ¡Sus!- no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo-: ¿Bajas, Susan?- preguntó. De nuevo, nadie contestó. Con un chasquido molesto de la lengua, se dio la vuelta-. Déjala, Lil, cuando se pone así no hay quien la haga entrar en razón- Lily suspiró. Ella misma lo sabía por propia experiencia.

- Parece mentira- dijo Lily, con nostalgia, bajando las escaleras, hablando más para sí que para Aniña-. Que este sea nuestro último año aquí... Creo que echaré todo esto de menos- confesó, mirando con nostalgia cada rincón de la Sala Común, como si quisiera inmortalizarla por siempre en su memoria.

- Piensa en el lado positivo- la animó Aniña, aunque ella misma, la perspectiva de abandonar el colegio la veía con más tristeza que su amiga-. Por fin este año podemos en noche vieja ir a pasarla en Hogsmeade. ¿Te acuerdas aquel año, en quinto, cuando intentamos colarnos para ir?

Lily sonrió, como olvidarlo. Desde pequeñas habían deseado pasar el fin de año en Hogsmeade, siempre se habían hablado maravillas del lugar en esas fechas, de sus adornos Navideños, del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales... Algo maravilloso. Y, lo que era mejor, no tenías hora para regresar al castillo. Aquel acontecimiento parecía ser de lo mejorcito aquel último curso... Lo malo es que el ánimo no acompañaba para nada a la pelirroja. Y mucho menos, cuando James pasó por su lado sin apenas dirigirle la palabra n dignarse a mirarla, con cara de enfadado.

Minutos antes, habitación de los Merodeadores 

- James, vaya, no sabía que eras mamá- se burló Remus, riéndose todavía a carcajadas, después de lo del osito. Sirius y Peter, no eran menos, incluso el último se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa (N.A: Rata asquerosa).

- Si, James, para cuando la boda, la verdad es que Evans sabe disimular muy bien la barriga...- lo secundó Sirius, con una sonrisa. Grave error. No hagas comentarios chistosos sobre la novia de tu mejor amigo si tu mejor amigo cree que ella lo está engañando contigo, consejo de la autora.

¡Plaf! El puño de James se estrelló con fiereza sobre la mandíbula de su mejor amigo, de su hermano no de sangre, pero si de acto. Sin mediar ni media palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, hecho una furia, dejando a un confuso Sirius (N.A: Pobre Sirito... ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria para curarle la herida! ).

- Sólo era una broma- murmuró, muy extrañado Sirius, observando la puerta sin entender a qué había venido el puñetazo. Se volvió hacia Remus, que se encogió de hombros, algo confuso también-. Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Evans le afecta demasiado- sentenció, como si fuera la solución más lógica.

- Si tú lo dices...- añadió Remus, no muy convencido-. De todas formas, creo que deberías de hablar con él...- Sirius asintió, conforme. No entendía el comportamiento que James tenía con él en esos últimos días.

- ¡Mirad!- Peter lo interrumpió, con una sonrisa tan estúpida como él mismo (N.A: ¿Es posible que exista algo más estúpido que Pettigrew? Lo dudo... )-. Mi madre me ha regalado unas zapatillas nuevas- señaló, emocionado unas zapatillas con forma de rata de cloaca. Él parecía muy emocionado, pero, como bien pensaron Sirius y Remus, para gustos hay colores, prefirieron no opinar.

Susan bajó a desayunar bastante después, dejando un tiempo de margen para asegurarse de que no se encontraría con Lily al menos y si lo hacía con Sirius, eso ya le daba igual. Porque, lo que le parecía más grave, era que ella se lo había contado todo al chico, pero él, a cambio, la había engañado. Eso era algo que ella jamás podría perdonar.

Cuando llegó al comedor, se lo encontró mucho más desierto de lo normal. En parte por ser Navidad, por ser tarde y por que, al ser Navidades, la gente se había despertado más pronto de lo normal.

Complacida al no encontrarse tampoco con los merodeadores, desayunó levemente, en el fondo no sabía porqué había bajado a desayunar, la verdad, quizás por tener algo que hacer. De pronto, escuchó un fuerte ruido a su lado. Se volvió: A su lado, en una silla se había dejado caer James, con aspecto de depresión profunda. Susan lo miró fijamente, con un extraño sentimiento en la garganta. Después de todo, él debía de estar pasando algo parecido...

- James- lo llamó la chica, percatándose de que eran los únicos ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor. El jugador de quidditch levantó la cabeza, y tras ver que era ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. De un modo u otro, él también sentía que la chica era la única que sabía por lo que él estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Hola- saludó, intentando en vano parecer feliz. Susan también esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el intento del chico de sonreír.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas?- se interesó la castaña, interesada.

- Podría ser peor- suspiró el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a la golpeadora del mismo equipo-. Aunque creo que ya me voy haciendo a la idea de que, definitivamente, la he perdido para siempre.

- No digas eso- negó Susan, repentinamente molesta-. Si alguien ha perdido a alguien, esa es ella. Yo, por ejemplo, sé muy bien que no voy a ser capaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos sin sentir su traición- James asintió, alicaído-. Bueno, cambiemos de tema... ¿No es genial que este año por fin podamos pasar la Noche Vieja en Hogsmeade?- preguntó, repentinamente ilusionada por la idea.

- Yo no iré- masculló James, para nada ilusionado.

- ¿Cómo que no?- se quejó la morena, muy molesta-. ¡Ah, no eso si que no te lo permito! ¡No podemos dejar que vean que realmente estamos afectados por lo que han hecho! ¡Eso hará que lo vuelvan a hacer una y otra vez! Debes mostrarte indiferente hacia ellos, como si lo que dijeran no te afectara- aconsejó, pues si por algo se caracterizaba Susan era por ser una gran conocedora de qué era lo que más irritaba a los demás.

- Si tú lo dices...- James no parecía estar muy conforme con lo que acababa de decir la impulsiva chica, pero pensándolo bien, tenía sentido. No daría el placer de que Lily lo viera triste... No, no lo haría-. Está bien, iré- decidió, ahora con una sonrisa sincera. Susan sonrió, contenta: Su plan de vengarse de Lily y Sirius, ya estaba en marcha. Ahora sólo había que esperar a Fin de Año.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del colegio, se estaba celebrando una reunión "extraordinaria". En ella estaban presentes la Comisión de Separación de los Merodeadores & Company. Que para abreviar será llamada la CSMC. Allí se reunían unos cuantos personajes:

Una chica con el pelo rubio platino teñido y ondulado, maquillada hasta los topes, con unas lentillas azules algo horribles, presidía la sala, con aspecto de marimandona. La chica, para la que no la hayáis reconocido, era la presidenta del club oficial de Fans de Sirius.

Pero no era la única ocupante de la habitación: Allí estaba otra chica, también con el pelo teñido, sólo que algo más corto, y a diferencia de la anterior, liso y lacio. En otras palabras, que es más conocida para nosotros como Laura la peliteñida. Pero, por supuesto, en aquella sala no podía faltar otra cabecita rubia hueca más. Si, no más ni menos que Amos Diggory se encontraba allí, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica al pensar en el plan que iban a idear aquel día. Pero, desde luego, no era el único personaje conocido para nosotros que se encontraba allí. También se encontraba una cabecita aún más hueca si cabe, que destacaba entre las demás por ser de un tono grisáceo. La persona que portaba esa cabecita, miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, nerviosa, como si todavía no se creyera que estuviera allí. Esa persona, que no llegaba a tener 1/1000 de neurona, no era otra si no Peter Pettigrew. Sólo había un varón más, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, llamado Marck Stumper. Y claro, allí estaban unas cuantas cabecitas rubias más, todas de séptimo año, que se quedaban en Navidad tan sólo por la salida de Hogsmeade. Esas cabecitas, la mayoría rubias, aunque claro, con sus excepciones, eran fans incondicionales a los merodeadores que se habían quedado para lucir sus galas en Fin de Año delante de sus tres ídolos favoritos: Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin. (N.A: A Pettigrew no lo incluyo, seamos realistas... ¿Quién sería fan de una rata asquerosa como él?)

- ¡Orden, orden!- exigió la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, pues los ocupantes... bueno, llamémosles las ocupantes, porque Diggory y Pettigrew... en fin, dejémoslos, la cuestión era que las ocupantes habían empezado a hablar entre ellas animadamente, intercambiando consejos para la noche de Fin de Año-. ¡Chicas! ¡Cállense!- chilló, exasperada, de tal manera que todos se callaron de inmediato-. Bien, ahora que he captado vuestra atención, pasemos al tema de vital importancia. Como todas hemos notado, este año los merodeadores se han estado comportando de manera muy extraña. Las alarmas empezaron a dispararse cuando mi Siriecito no dio señales de haber salido con ninguna chica al principio de este año. Luego, cuando Evans empezó a mostrarse receptiva a Jamsie, cosa que ningunas de nosotras pensamos que sucedería jamás, pero claro, Evans fue muy astuta, ahora tenemos que serlo nosotras. Después, Sirito parece ser que tiene algo que la idiota de March, y para colmo, después de nuestra última reunión el año pasado, cuando logramos separar a Send y a Remusito, nos enteramos que vuelven a estar juntos. Bien, esta es la situación: Las tres parejas parecen tener conflictos interiores, así que nuestra misión en separarles para siempre.

- ¡Tenemos que destruir a Evans, March y Send!- exclamó una chica rubia, bajita, algo regordeta, de nombre Elizabeth, levantándose de pronto-. ¡No podemos permitir que se queden con nuestros merodeadores!

- Destruirlas, no- negó Diggory, volviéndose hacia ella, furioso-. Tenemos que separarlas de los chicos, nada de destruirlas, pero asegurándonos de que no vuelvan a estar juntos jamás.

- Yo creo que tenemos que hacer que estén desesperados por volver a encontrar pareja, y así se fijarán en alguien de nosotros, dándose cuenta de que somos perfectos para ellos- sugirió Peter, como si fuera obvio y él fuera el único que no decía barbaridades en la reunión.

- Ya... pero, ¿Cómo?- preguntó Laura la peliteñida, mirando de forma asqueada a Pettigrew-. Y una cosa, Pettigrew, ¿Tú no acababas de volver con Nicole?- le preguntó, alzando una ceja. Daba la casualidad de que Laura y Nicole eran "amigas".

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Smith- le dijo Peter, mirando a la chica con autosuficiencia. La verdad es que la rata asquerosa había asistido a la reunión por una razón: James. Quería separar a James y a Lily para que James se fijara en el por fin y se diera cuenta de que lo amaba en realidad. Que queréis... De ilusión tan bien se vive.

- ¡Orden, orden!- la presidenta del club de fans oficial de Sirius volvió a tomar la palabra, con su imponente voz. Para abreviar, la llamaremos por su nombre, Helen Sheirgbegg-. Bien, la cuestión es que nos dividiremos en grupos para actuar esta Noche Vieja- murmullos de excitación se acallaron pronto-. Bien, la tropa que se encargará de separar a Send y Remus, será dirigida por Laura Smith y Amos Diggory, aquí presentes- Laura la peliteñida se levantó, sonriendo y Amos sonrió al resto-. Para consultar los miembros, podréis mirar las listas que colgaremos al final de la reunión, pero la mayoría ha sido asignado a la patrulla que ha elegido. Bien, los que se encargarán de Evans y James, los encargados serán Peter Pettigrew, nuevo miembro de el CSMC y Marie Rendford- una de las pocas chicas no rubias y Peter saludaron-. Y por último, pero por supuesto no menos importante, la patrulla encargada de separar a la estúpida de March y a mi Siriusín, será dirigida por mí, por supuesto, y por Elizabeth Teilor... Bueno, tras muchas insistencias, también hemos añadido para dirigirla a Marck Stumper.

Con aquello se dio por terminada la reunión. Los presentes se levantaron, charlando y la mayoría se acercó a ver la lista que Helen había colgado en la sala.

No muy lejos de allí, Lily Evans caminaba pensativamente al lado de Anna. Un montón de ideas atareaban a su mente, dejándola muy confusa. Acaban de salir del Gran Comedor, después de no comer apenas nada. Lily todavía palpaba de vez en cuando la zona dónde llevaba oculto el collar, de forma casi instintiva, como temiendo que se lo fueran a quitar. Pero en aquel momento, eso no era lo que más la preocupaba. Y, por casualidades de la vida, lo que más le preocupaba apareció en ese momento al doblar una esquina y chocó accidentalmente contra ella.

- Potter, mira por donde vas- dijo ella, mirándolo de forma fría y despiadada, resistiendo los impulsos que la obligaban a llorar allí mismo, en frente del chico. Pero no, no le permitiría que él viera que ella era débil, vulnerable a lo que él le hiciera.

- Lo mismo digo Evans- respondió de un modo distante, cambiando repentinamente de rumbo y desapareciendo del campo visual de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Anna se volvió hacia su amiga:

- ¿Qué fue eso?- la interrogó, sorprendida. Últimamente no había estado muy observadora, así que no se había enterado de las fuertes discusiones de James y Lily. Lily suspiró y le contó todo lo que sabía, sintiéndose mejor al poder descargarse con alguien. Anna le dio apoyo moral, pero, como se dijo mentalmente Lily, no era Susan... Por cierto, ¿Qué pasaba con Susan? Se preguntó, confusa. Desde la mañana no la había visto.

De pronto, detrás de ellas se empezaron a oír voces. Remus Lupin caminaba rápido, intentando desprenderse de Laura, que al salir de la reunión de la CSMC se lo había encontrado y se le había pegado como una lapa. Y, desde luego, al ver a Laura la peliteñida y a Remus juntos, no mejoró el humor de Anna, lo que complació en sobremanera a Laura.

- Smith, deja de seguirme- repetí por milésima vez Remus, harto del seguimiento de la chica. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de Anna delante de él, mirándolo con expresión furiosa. "Mierda" se maldijo mentalmente ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Sin mediar palabra, Anna se dio la vuelta y se alejó a buen paso de allí, enfadada. Lily no tardó en seguirla, ahora la castaña tendría que darle explicaciones a ella.

El día trascurrió sin más incidentes, bueno, si contamos con que James y Susan se la pasaron evitando a sus amigos toda la tarde, podemos decir que Sirius casi sufre un ataque de nervios. Entre Susan, que cada día estaba más y más extraña con él, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, que Sirius seguía sin entender y James lo ignoraba deliberadamente y ni siquiera se había disculpado por el puñetazo de la mañana.

Aquella noche, Lily y Anna estaban en la habitación, mirando preocupadas la cama de su amiga: Susan no estaba allí. No la habían visto en el Gran Comedor.

- No sé lo que le pasa- suspiró Lily, mientras se ponía el camisón-. Esta mañana ya estaba muy rara, y me miraba con rencor. No la entiendo, de veras. Es como si le hubiera pasado algo conmigo... De hecho, tenía la misma mirada herida que James...

De pronto, Lily empezó a atar cabos. Anna la miró asustada, pues tenía cara que pasó del rojo furia al blanco como el papel. El zafiro que colgaba de su cuello permanecía intacto, parecía que Lily pensaba dormir con él.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- preguntó al aire, enfadada-. ¡Ese idiota de Potter de seguro que le metió ideas raras en la cabeza! ¡Claro! Primero Potter se empieza a comportar como un capullo integral, luego le dice algo raro a Susan, porque lo que quiere ese idiota es destruir mi vida. ¡Pero no se lo voy a permitir! ¡Se va a enterar de quién es Liliana Mariana Evans!- sentenció, y furiosa se metió en su cama, dejando a Anna divagando en sus pensamientos.

Estaba en una habitación azul, con unos dibujos de unas águilas en las paredes, caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperando a alguien. No comprendía porqué estaba enfadada, pero a la persona a la que estaba esperando. De pronto, se oyó un ruido sordo a su espalda. Se volvió, para ver como entraba en la estancia un joven que ella reconoció como... ¿James?

- Veo que la puntualidad sigue sin ser uno de sus dones- la voz salió de su garganta, aunque Lily no la controlaba, así como tampoco controlaba sus actos. Su voz había sonado fría, distante, llena de cólera.

- Mi querida Rowena, comprendo su frustración, pero he tenido que retrasarme debido a los nuevos trámites, vos ya sabéis, para la expulsión definitiva de Salazar- se disculpó el hombre, que tenía un porte muy majestuoso, y, de una forma u otra, un aspecto muy parecido al de James.

- Cada día sus excusas son más insultantes hacia mi persona- se quejó Lily, señalando acusadoramente al hombre-. Vos insinuáis que Salazar es más importante que yo- le recriminó con voz quebrada, y de pronto Lily se sintió insultada, tal y como se sentía la mujer que estaba hablando por medio de ella... No lo entendía, era como si ella fuera esa mujer...

- Para nada, sólo digo que estuve ocupado... ¿Perdóneme, si?- preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta, exactamente igual a las que ponía James.

- Si piensas que os voy a perdonar así como así, estáis muy equivocado- dijo Lily, con un movimiento de furia-. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me retiro, y no, para vos no estoy disponible.

Con la cabeza bien alta, Lily se dio la vuelta de forma majestuosa y salió de la estancia con la cabeza muy alta.

Lily se levantó, se pasó una mano por la frente y se tocó, por instinto, el collar, como si ya se hubiera tornado una costumbre suya. Se sorprendió, el collar estaba caliente, casi quemaba. ¿Eso que quería decir? Confusa, lo depositó en la mesa y lo miró con cautela. Aquello no le gustaba nada... Que sueño tan raro, el chico idéntico a Ja... a Potter... Definitivamente, últimamente estaban ocurriendo cosas muy raras a su alrededor... Miró hacia la cama de Susan, que seguía vacía. Miró por última vez en aquella noche al colgante, antes de revolverse en la cama, intentando dormir, pero tardó mucho en lograrlo. Y, cuando lo hizo, cayó en un sueño tan profundo que no soñó con nada. 

Al día siguiente...

- ¡Sirius Orión Black!- el gritó retumbó por toda la torre donde dormían los varones de Gryffindor. Sirius, que había llegado tarde la noche anterior se despertó, sobresaltado. James Potter miraba a su mejor amigo con cara de estar de muy mal humor.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó este, somnoliento, mirando a su amigo, extrañado por los gritos.

- Black, ¿Cogiste tú mi snitch?- preguntó, mirándolo con ojos llenos de furia. Sirius recordó. La noche anterior la había cogido, sí, él la solía coger, James siempre le había dejado... ¿Por qué ahora lo miraba con cara de cabreo?

- Eh... Si, la cogí ayer- respondió, todavía medio dormido. James lo miró con furia.

- Black, ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para coger mis cosas?- le recriminó, con furia y mirándolo de una forma amenazante que desconcertó por completo a Sirius, que no entendía por qué se lo decía, James siempre le había dejado coger su snitch.

- James, tú siempre me has dejado cogerla...- intentó razonar con él Sirius, que todavía no se había recuperado del todo de la sorpresa. Pero razonar con James furioso es imposible.

- Y claro, es que ahora se te da por creerte que todo lo mío es tuyo, ¿no?- le espetó, con furia-. Pero no, Black, no te lo voy q permitir. Esta vez me vas a pagar todas de una... Incluso simulaste ser mi amigo... Te acogí en mi casa... ¡Dios mío, qué ciego he estado!

Y, de muy mal humor, se dio la vuelta, sin dejar a su mejor amigo contestar, salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, ignorando los ronquidos de Peter, que pese a los gritos aún estaba durmiendo. Lo de James cada vez era más grave.

Y, en la habitación de las chicas de 7º curso, se estaba viviendo una escena parecida:

- ¡Lily!- Susan abordó a Lily cuando la pelirroja salió de la ducha. Lily la miró confusa. Primero, la ignoraba y ahora le miraba amenazante.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia. Si era verdad que Ja... Potter le había metido cosas raras en la cabeza y ella se las había creído, Susan se acababa de ganar un punto negativo hacia su persona. Quizás, si se fuera a disculpar de modo adecuado... Pero su cara no tenía pinta de ser de disculpa.

- Lily, ¿dónde está mi libro de Pociones?- preguntó, amenazante, con la maquinilla de depilar en la mano, como si fuera un arma letal y mirándola con ira homicida.

- Lo cogí ayer, porque no encontraba el mío, y ya sabes que Anna no tiene libro y...- empezó Lily, frunciendo el entrecejo, todavía resentida con la chica, pero algo intimidada por la maquinilla de depilar, que seguía amenazando su precioso pelo pelirrojo.

- ¡Evans!- la voz amenazante que Susan usó, Lily nunca se la había oído, y eso que la había observado discutiendo con Black varios años-. Que te quede bien claro, para ti ahora no existo y tú para mí tampoco, así que te prohíbo que cojas cualquier cosa mía. ¿Entendido?- preguntó, mirándola fijamente, con la maquinilla en el aire.

- Si- a Lily solo le salió un hilo de voz, todavía observando la maquinilla de depilar, pero antes de que reaccionara y le preguntara a qué venía aquello, Susan ya había abandonado la habitación lo más pronto que le permitieron sus piernas.

- Lily, creo que deberías hablar con ella- le aconsejó Anna, empezando a hartarse de la actitud de la chica-. Porque me da la impresión de que con quien está enfadada es contigo- añadió, negando con la cabeza.

- No me había dado cuenta- repuso Lily con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta. Anna suspiró, resignada.

Sin embargo, ni aquel día, ni el siguiente Lily encontró oportunidad de hablar con Susan. James tampoco les dirigió la palabra a sus amigos en esos días, tan sólo una vez a Remus para preguntarle dónde estaba su libro de Encantamientos.

Los días pasaban, y Lily procuraba sacarse el colgante cada vez antes de dormir. No sabía porqué, pero un impulso extraño la obligaba a llevarlo puesto durante el día, como si el colgante la fuera a proteger... O como si ella necesitase el colgante. Era una sensación rara, pero después del sueño, se sentía extraña. Y cada mañana, cuando se ponía el colgante de nuevo, sentía como una descarga por todo su cuerpo, que la llenaba de poder... Algo parecido a lo que experimentó cuando tocó su primera varita, pero algo más fuerte.

Y así, a lo tonto y a lo tonto, llegó el 31 de Diciembre. La habitación de las chicas de 7º curso de Gryffindor era un completo caos. Lily estaba muy nerviosa. Había decidido que aquella noche se iba a vengar, y se iba a vengar de buena forma: James Potter se iba a arrepentir de haberla dejado. Nadie utilizaba a Lily Evans y quedaba impune. Por ello, aquella noche pensaba entrar a dejar sin respiración a más de uno: Lily Evans cuando se proponía algo se caracterizaba por cumplirlo.

Anna, por otro lado, no era menos. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Remus desde Navidad y la verdad, en aquella época había estado muy relajada, sin preocupaciones. Cualquier otra persona se habría agobiado muchísimo, pero no, ella se había tomado aquel tiempo como un pequeño descanso... Ahora había llegado la hora de vengarse de la peliteñida que quería quitarle al novio.

Susan, había hecho acto de aparición en la habitación, pero tan sólo había cogido su traje y algunos accesorios y más tarde, desapareció, a cambiase en alguno de los muchos baños del colegio. Definitivamente, ella también tenía una venganza en mente: Sirius Black iba a pagar. Por que todavía no podía creer que ella le había confiado todos sus miedos, su trauma infantil... Y él la había traicionado. Eso era algo que ella no podía perdonar... Pero, de pronto, como un recuerdo en el olvido, recordó la nota que había recibido aquel día que y que ella se había negado a ir... James le había dicho que estaban besándose en el lago... Definitivamente, allí pasaba algo. Alguien quería que ella lo viera, quizás a James también le hubieran enviado la nota... Tenía que hablar más tarde con él. Con aquel pensamiento siguió preparándose, aquello no cambiaba lo que el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor había visto... Ella seguía con su objetivo: la venganza.

James Potter no estaba muy seguro de querer ir a Hogsmeade. Primero tenía la cena normal, con el resto de los alumnos, que no eran muchos y después se iban a Hogsmeade. Si no contara con que le había dado su palabra a Susan, por él no iría a ninguno de los dos eventos. Por una parte, en los últimos días había estado experimentando unas sensaciones de lo más extrañas: Entre la confusión, la traición, el dolor... Pero claro, había algo que no cuadraba. Había algo que no estaba bien... ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes? Claro, nada cuadraba. Estaba el hecho de que él nunca desconfiaría de Sirius, Sirius era su hermano, era imposible que él le traicionara. Cualquier otra persona podría preguntarse a qué venía esa confianza... Pero era así. Siempre fue así, por todo lo que habían vivido juntos... No, Sirius no le podría traicionar, se jugaría su vida a que Sirius jamás lo traicionaría. Pero él lo había visto... Se sentía confundido, extraño. De pronto, por su mente pasó una frase que su padre le había dicho en una ocasión, antes de morir: "A veces, la vista nos engaña, y más en el mundo de la magia". Definitivamente, James iba a llegar al fondo de todo este asunto. Iba a descubrir la verdad.

Remus Lupin se acomodaba el cabello y se miraba al espejo. Todavía tenía unas pequeñas ojeras, pero ya no muy notables. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir lo cambiado que estaba. No era sólo eso, la verdad es que él y sus amigos habían cambiado mucho aquel curso. Llevaban un principio de curso muy extraño, la verdad. Las bromas habían pasado a un segundo plano, ya no había excursiones ilegales a lugares recónditos del castillo, de fuera, ya no se embarcaban en aventuras... Todo era algo extraño: habían ¿madurado? Quizás... Suspiró. Aquella noche necesitaba hablar con Anna... la verdad es que empezaba a hartarse de que la chica se molestara con cualquier tontería. Sabía que el carácter de la castaña era así, pero no podía dejar de ser frustrante. 

Sirius Black caminaba nerviosamente de un lugar a otro de la habitación, buscando sus cosas. Siempre había querido ir a Hogsmeade en fin de Año, se habían hablado de maravillas que sucedían allí. Pero se encontró de pronto en una situación un tanto extraña: No tenía ninguna chica con la que ir, todavía guardaba alguna esperanza con Susan, pero de todas formas, no entendía su comportamiento. Para colmo, estaba enfadado con James... Rectificación: James estaba enfadado con él, la cuestión era porqué. Se sentía muy raro, era la primera vez que James se enfadaba con él, y no era algo que se veía todos los días. ¿Le guardaba rencor? Quizás un poco por lo del puñetazo, pero de todas formas... En fin, que tenía un lío mental en la cabeza el pobre que no aguantaba con él. Muchas veces los merodeadores habían planeado cómo sería su estancia en Hogsmeade un Fin de Año, los cuatro juntos, disfrutando... Y las vueltas que daban las cosas en la vida. No entendía a James, y eso que el chico no tenía secretos para él, pero aquella vez no entendía su comportamiento. La verdad, ahora que llegaba el momento de poner en marcha los planes que habían hecho años de atrás, no estaba tan seguro de que aquel Fin de Año fuera a ser tan divertido como se lo esperaba. No se podía ni imaginar lo alejado que estaba de la realidad.

En un lugar bastante alejado de allí, muy apartado y solitario, un joven encapuchado se abría paso entre una fila de unos cuantos hombres encapuchados, que rodeaban a otro. El joven se acercó al del centro, y tras hacer una reverencia al encapuchado del medio, que estaba cómodamente repantigado en un sofá.

- Mi señor, ¿Me mandaba llamar?- preguntó el encapuchado, con la cabeza gacha. El hombre sentado en el sofá se removió y miró de forma apreciativa al recién llegado.

- Si, Lucius- contestó con voz fría el hombre, que, como seguramente, todos habréis adivinado no era otro que Voldemort, también conocido como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o como quien-tu-sabes-. Quiero que me digas toda la información que has estado recopilando durante tu estancia en Hogwarts.

- Bien, señor, he descubierto, en una interesante conversación que Dumbledore anda tras los cuatro colgantes- informó Lucius Malfoy, con una mueca en la cara al pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore, algo parecida a la que mostraba la gente al oír el nombre de Voldemort-. Creo, señor, que planea esconderlos en Hogwarts.

- Está bien, Lucius- siseó, complacido el Lord como lo haría un animal antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa-. Eso nos será muy útil. Encárgate de recibir ayuda de dentro, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo nos pueden servir de ayuda, no lo olvides, pero sólo a los de confianza. Encárgate de averiguar dónde esconde Dumbledore los colgantes, sería muy tonto separarlos, pues así me sería más fácil conseguirlos... Por cierto, Lucius, ¿Has hecho ya las averiguaciones que te pedí?- añadió de pronto, recordando.

- Si, mi señor, estuve investigando y llegué a la conclusión que pertenece a séptimo curso de Gryffindor, señor. Las pruebas son contundentes, la vigilancia allí es mayor. Me he documentado y los únicos varones de séptimo curso que residen en Gryffindor son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y... ah, si, James Potter- añadió, complacido de poder informar con precisión a Voldemort.

- Está bien... Pettigrew, sino me equivoco, el hijo de los squibs... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que él no es... Lupin, por el contrario, ese apellido no me suena, debe de ser hijo de muggles, él no es... Black, no es posible, perteneciendo como pertenece a una familia de sangres limpia devotos a las Artes Oscuras, dudo que su familia pueda estar relacionada con los colgantes... Potter... Interesante, sí, es verdaderamente interesante. Supongo que el pequeño Potter tiene ganas de cobrar venganza sobre sus papis... Lucius, consígueme toda la información sobre Potter como puedas, llegaré al fondo de este asunto. Por cierto, ¿sabes si el chico se queda en Hogwarts por estas fechas?

- Tengo entendido que sí, mi señor. Él y sus amigos se quedaron especialmente para la excursión de Hogsmeade hoy por la noche... Si me disculpa, tengo algo urgente que hacer- y tras esto, con un estallido desapareció de allí dejando a Lord Voldemort sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Con que Potter... Esto se va poniendo interesante- y lo que Lord Voldemort no sabía era que el apellido Potter iba a rondar por su cabeza durante muchos años, muchos más años de los que él mismo podía llegar a imaginar y que no iba a pensar en Potter como aquel que no tenía nada que hacer contra él, si no todo lo contrario-. Vosotros- señaló a unos mortífagos al azar, que se apresuraron a hacer reverencias exageradas-. Preparaos para atacar Hogwarts esta noche, sin falta. Quiero que cunda el pánico y... encargaros personalmente de que ese tal James Potter se lleve el susto de su vida. Me da igual cómo lo hagáis, no le hagáis nada que ponga en peligro su vida, lo voy a necesitar vivo...- sonrió-. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Ir ahora mismo a preparar todo, aseguraros de cuantos mortífagos vais a asistir! ¡Ya!

Los mortífagos, asustados por el tono, se apresuraron a, de forma torpe, correr de un lado a otro, ultimando lo que se llevaría a cabo aquella noche donde moría un año y nacía uno nuevo.

Lily removía su comida con el tenedor, cabizbaja, observando en su regazo el pequeño colgante, que le combinaba a la perfección con su traje agua marina, una combinación perfecta con sus ojos. Pero no era una túnica, claro que no, Lily había optado por vestir a lo muggle aquella noche. Sus pendientes azules algo más oscuros, colgaban de sus orejas y a medida que los segundos pasaban, iba sintiendo como hasta el más mínimo asomo de sonrisa de su cara desaparecía. Y el motivo no podía ser más claro: Un montón de sin vergüenzas coqueteaban descaradamente con Ja... digo, Potter. ¡Qué humillante! Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Cuando llegaran a Hogsmeade iba a poner en marcha su plan. Por algo había ganado un premio de cambio de loock total en poco tiempo... Que esperasen para ver su cambio total al llegar al pueblo.

Susan lucía un conjunto de dos piezas, de color verde claro, que le combinaba a la perfección, algo escotado y con la parte inferior algo pequeña para el gusto de Sirius, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido, sin hacer mucho caso a las chicas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Pronto, Marck Stumper se acercó de improvisto a Susan y empezó a hablar animadamente con Susan. No tardaron en congeniar, cosa que cada vez ponía más furioso a Sirius, que observaba la escena con expectación.

Anna, por su parte, intentaba esquivar a Diggory, que parecía querer sentarse lo más cerca posible a ella... Cosa que la ponía de mal humor, no soportaba a los chicos pesados... Y lo que no mejoró su humor fue ver como su Remus era acosado por la estúpida de Laura la peliteñida, en serio que podría resultar cansina aquella rubia teñida. Aquella noche tenía que poner remedio a aquello, pero ¿cómo? Buena pregunta, se dijo a sí misma, notando la mirada desesperada de Remus en su nuca.

Y la cena concluyó. Los chicos de séptimo curso se levantaron. No eran muchos, y el hecho más sorprendente era que no había ningún Slytherin de séptimo curso. En total, había siete Gryffindors (Lily, Susan, Anna, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter) seis Hufflepuffs (Diggory, Laura la peliteñida, un chico llamado Anthony Darker, y tres rubias cabeza huecas) y siete Ravenclaws (la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, dos rubias fans, una morena fan, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de esa casa, el prefecto de séptimo año de Ravenclaw y otro muchacho más, llamado John McGlein). Todos ellos se apresuraron al recibidor, donde el celador, Pringle, los observaba con cara de psicópata, como para asegurarse de que realmente eran ellos y de que iban en ese curso. 

A Lily y a Anna les tocó compartir carruaje con Amos Diggory, para desgracia de ambas, con la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius (N.A: Pequeña pregunta... ¿Qué hay que hacer para unirse al club? xDD, era broma) y con Peter, que se mostraba muy nervioso.

La cruz de Susan y James fue tener que compartir carruaje con Sirius. En ese carruaje también se encontraban Remus y Laura la peliteñida, que acosaba al pobre licántropo cada dos por tres, ante la mirada divertida del resto de los ocupantes.

Pese a las expectativas, el viaje se hizo excesivamente corto para todos ellos y llegaron allí a las doce menos cuarto, tan sólo faltando quince minutos para que el año diera su fin. Y, entre los planes de venganza de los seis protagonistas, los planes de separación de los seis protagonistas del CSMC y la amenaza de un ataque de Voldemort acechándolos en cada esquina, aquella noche prometía estar llena de sorpresas. Y todo ello traía un objetivo en común ¿El objetivo? La venganza. 

CONTINUARÁ...

Weno, oi no podreis decir q no os lo deje bien. Os dejo pa el capi q viene todo lo q pasara en Fin de Año, i to eso, asi q a dejar reviews pa ver si me dan inspiracion i actualizo pronto. Un besazo, q todos lo valeis!

Adelantos:

- Mas de uno/a se emborraxara

- Ataqe de los mortifigos... se confundiran a James con... Peter!

- Plan del CSMC

- Algunos exos pasados se aclararan i Lily volvera a tener un sueño mui raro... que repercutira en James!

- Susan aceptara a un nuevo novio... qien, señores?¿?

- Diggory, un rubio en apuros

No os podeis qejar xq es corto, nop? XDD, ojala les gustar,. No tngo tiempo d nuevo para contxtar rr, les ruego q m disculpn, pero igual os agradzco muxo q m los ayais djado. Espero actualizar pronto. Muxos bss.

AnnaBlack


	21. ¿Feliz? Año Nuevo

¿FELIZ? AÑO NUEVO

Lily y Anna se apresuraron a salir del carruaje y perderse entre la multitud, para alejarse lo más posible de Amos Diggory. Una vez lejos del rubio, las dos respiraron aliviadas.

- Bien, ¿Vamos directamente a la discoteca o no?- preguntó Anna, no muy convencida de lo que tendrían que hacer. Lily, observando maravillada el paisaje de Hogsmeade de noche, lleno de nieve, de luces de colores por todos los lados, y de jóvenes poco mayores que ellos que vivían en el pueblo que salían a celebrar el año nuevo, se tomó su tiempo en responder a la pregunta.

- Bueno, a las doce es el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, creo que faltan solos... ¡Diez minutos! En fin, entonces creo que mejor nos quedamos fuera y luego entramos- propuso la pelirroja, no muy convencida. Anna asintió, contenta.

- Bien, entonces va a ser mejor que cojamos un buen sitio en la colina, preferiblemente, lo más lejos de Diggory posible...- sugirió Anna. (N.A: Para que os hagáis una idea: Ahora mismo para estas dos Diggory es como Carlos en Aquí No Hay Quien Viva)

La colina de finales del pueblo tan solo estaba poblada por Susan y un chico que Lily reconoció como el prefecto de séptimo año de Ravenclaw, que reían tontamente, como si ya hubiesen bebido unas cuantas copas de más, a pesar de acabar de llegar. Al ver a llegar a las dos chicas, Susan lanzó una mirada de odio a Lily para luego ignorarlas deliberadamente.

Lily, intentando ignorar el gesto de su supuesta mejor amiga, se apresuró a sentarse junto a Anna, con elegancia. La colina no tardó en llenarse, y, para desgracia y a la vez bendición de James, el último en llegar, el único sitio que quedaba libre era el de al lado de Lily. ¿Por qué desgracia? Obvio, por que todavía estaba algo resentido con Lily, aunque pretendía aclarar las cosas con Sirius. ¿Por qué bendición? Pues por que las dichosas chicas de su club de fans lo habían estado siguiendo por todo Hogsmeade y allí sólo entraba una persona. 

Lily pareció molestarse de sobremanera cuando el chico se sentó a su lado pero optó por la salida más fácil: ignorarle.

Pero centrémonos con los otros personajes, que Lily y Anna ya han chupado mucho guión en el principio de este capítulo. Nos centraremos ahora en Susan: después de salir lo más rápido posible del carruaje. No tardó en encontrarse con Michael Prewet, el prefecto de Ravenclaw de séptimo curso.

Ambos, charlando animadamente, se dirigieron a la colina, y a la chica no tardó en caerle bastante bien, lo cierto es que era un chico muy majo. Y para los que no lo recordéis, no, Michael Prewet no era miembro de CSMC. Pero la chica no podía dejar de sentir una extraña sensación, como si fuera observada... Se dijo a sí misma que era causa de su imaginación y se centró en la conversación con el chico, un tema agradable y sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Se sentía muy a gusto charlando con él.

Llegaron a la colina de primeros, para coger un buen sitio. Michael le comentó que desde pequeño siempre había soñado venir a Hogsmeade en Fin de Año. Eso hizo recordar a Susan los planes que había hecho con sus amigas desde pequeña para esa noche, la ilusión con la que lo hacían... Y sentirse un poco mal. Pero lo que hizo que se sintiera fatal fue, recordar la promesa que una vez hicieron las tres: Pasar aquella noche juntas, divirtiéndose a más no poder. Y fue como sentir que ella era la que había roto el pacto...

Pero entones, vio aparecer a sus dos amigas, vio los ojos de Lily y en ellos la traición y se auto convenció de que había sido la pelirroja la causante de su separación. Se hizo una nota mental, tenía que hablar con Anna. Y siguió hablando con Michael, que, por momentos le caía mejor.

James, por su parte, había saltado del carruaje sitiando la mirada fija de Sirius en él, no podía soportarla. Por una parte era algo muy extraño todo lo que estaba pasando: Él confiaba en Sirius hasta la muerte, pero todo lo que había pasado no cuadraba... Quizás el miedo a estar equivocado era lo que le impedía hablar con él... O el miedo a no estarlo, y saber que Lily y Sirius en verdad estaban juntos y se querían. Una desolación increíble se apoderó de él tan solo al pensar en eso.

Pero no, había venido allí a divertirse y eso era lo que haría. De pronto, se vio rodeado de unas cuantas chicas, muy acarameladas y de ¿Peter? Aquello sí que era raro. Intentando librarse de sus perseguidores, hizo un hábil recorrido por el pueblo, como una especie de rodeo, para acabar llegando a la colina en último lugar. Para colmo, el único buen sitio estaba al lado de Lily, pero al menos así, como sólo era para uno, se libraba de los pesados que le estaban persiguiendo.

Para tortura del jugador de quidditch, Lily estaba condenadamente guapa, lo que hizo que durante los escasos minutos que quedaban para las campanadas, James no pudo dejar de mirarla, de forma muy disimulada, por el rabillo del ojo.

Sirius Black había tenido un problema bastante parecido al del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, alias James Potter. Unas cuantas chicas lo abordaron a la salida del carruaje, pero él, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, se limitó a ignorarlas. Y si a las admiradoras de Sirius les sumamos las que seguían a Remus (Laura la peliteñida inclusive), que iba al lado de Sirius, se formó que casi todas las chicas de séptimo (menos las de Gryffindor y las que seguían a James) los estaban siguiendo.

Remus también estaba metido en sus pensamientos, así como en lo que había pensado él hacía unos días, algo que le preocupaba. Tenía una idea en mente, pero no, no podía ser... Era imposible, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que si la loca idea que le estaba pasando por la cabeza era cierta, tenía que hablar con Anna urgentemente.

Los dos chicos, rodeados, todo había que decirlo, no tardaron en llegar a la colina. Sirius no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Susan estaba sentada junto a un chico, que al merodeador le sonaba de algo, pero no sabría decir cual era su nombre y que los dos reían bastante animados. Eso produjo que frunciera el entrecejo, en un ataque de rabia y que procurara sentarse lo más cerca de la chica posible, que acabó siendo al lado del chico ese, que Sirius no dejaba de mirar mal.

Remus, por su parte, miró a Anna, charlar animadamente con Lily y lo más rápido que pudo, se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella, lo que la molestó un poco, pero luego la chica prefirió ignorarlo. Anna también estaba un poco preocupada, pues la chica también le daba vueltas a una extraña sensación que tenía dentro de sí, que ya había percibido hacía unos días. Pero no quería aceptarla, por una parte, y por otra, deseaba que fuera así, pues sabía que de esa manera no sufriría tanto... Pero Remus sí que sufriría, se dijo a sí misma, bajando la cabeza. Ella también llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con Remus lo antes que pudiera.

De pronto, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todos se miraron entre sí, y, en las manos de todos los adolescentes aparecieron unos cuencos. Se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. Los cuencos estaban llenos de uvas y los de procedencia mágica, no entendían a que venían las uvas. Rápidamente, los que procedían de familias muggles o conocían por alguna casualidad de la vida la tradición de las doce uvas, fueran explicando de qué se trataba a los otros.

Una vez terminadas todas las explicaciones, se volvió a hacer silencio. Sin previo aviso, en el cielo hubo un estallido: Los fuegos artificiales se entrelazaron entre sí y formaron un doce. Los alumnos se llevaron la primera uva a la boca, luego nuevos fuegos artificiales formaron un once, otra uva más, un diez, la tercera uva, un nueve... un dos, ya sólo quedaba una uva y finalmente, un uno... Para empezar a estallar en numerosos fuegos, de distintas formas y tamaños, que parecía que se les venían encima... Formando unas letras brillantes que iluminaron el cielo durante unos segundos:

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Y los cuencos de las uvas que todos tenían en sus manos, la mayoría aún no vacíos; fueron sustituidos por unas copas de cristal blanco, llenas de champán y todos brindaron por la felicidad de aquel año que entraba. 

Después de los brindis, algunos empezaron a levantarse para ir a la fiesta, entre ellos James fue uno de los que primero se levantó, porque tras brindar con Lily, no había podido evitar quedarse mirándola a los ojos durante unos segundos, y sintió una extraña sensación que le dijo que como pasara demasiado tiempo cerca de ella, algo le iba a consumir por dentro y no iba a poder resistir sus impulsos.

Sirius, por el contrario, se hizo el remolón al ver que Susan seguía riéndose animadamente con el chico ese, que Sirius recordó como de Ravenclaw, pero todavía no fue capaz de recordar su nombre. Le ponía enfermo ver como miraba a Susan, su forma estúpida y patética de ver como se comportaba con ella... Resumiendo: Que estaba celoso. Ese tío se iba a enterar. Él mismo se iba a encargar de arruinarle la noche, no permitiría que flirteara con Susan delante de sus narices. No, iba a poner en táctica su plan, Susan era la primera chica que lo dejaba a él, y eso ya era algo personal. Pero lo primero sería ver cómo se iba a librar de esas molestosas fans que no lo dejaban en paz.

- Anna, será mejor que vayamos entrando- sugirió Lily, después de ver como James salía prácticamente huyendo, complacida por los nuevos efectos que causaba en el chico.

- Bueno...- Anna no parecía muy dispuesta a querer entrar, pues miraba de reojo a Remus, que estaba a su lado, pero la pelirroja la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró al local donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Remus, por su parte, se resignó, y se levantó, incómodo por el seguimiento y las insinuaciones de las chicas que lo seguían. Así que, esperanzado, pensando que en la fiesta podría perderse entre la multitud, se dirigió el también en al local.

El local era una Sala de Fiestas, grande, llena de gente del pueblo y de los alrededores, y, como no, de los alumnos de séptimo de Hogwarts. Resumiendo: que había ambientazo. A Lily no le pasaron desapercibidos unos cuantos aldeanos que, según ella, estaban buenísimos, y se apresuró a bailar cerca de ellos, notando la proximidad de James, con una sonrisa. Táctica número uno de la chica: ponerlo celoso. Eso nunca fallaba, pero como buena previsora, también tenía un plan B, por si acaso el A fallaba.

Susan, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentirse observada, y eso era algo que la desconcertaba por completo. Estaba empezando a convertirse en una obsesión, y eso la preocupaba. Para colmo, había notado las más de unas miradas asesinas que Sirius le había echado a Michael. Y su instinto paranoico estaba alerta aquella noche más de lo de costumbre, como presintiendo que iba a pasar algo malo. Pero claro, ignorando ese pequeño detalle, al no apetecerle para andanada bailar, ella y Michael se sentaron en una mesa, para conversar un rato. Susan, de vez en cuando se sorprendía a sí misma, desviando la mirada de forma "accidental" hacia la zona donde Sirius intentaba desprenderse de unas empalagosas rubias, entre cuales se encontraban algunas del CSMC.

Pero claro, como no, no podemos olvidar a nuestra parejita, Anna y Remus. Pues Anna, tras librarse de Lily cuando la chica empezó con su plan A, decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con Remus. Lo vislumbró entre la multitud, intentando escaparse de las chicas que lo perseguían, se acercó hacia el chico, pero...

- ¡Anna!- dijo una voz, intentando parecer seductora, pero lo único que consiguió fue parecer más patética que lo de que verdad era, que ya es decir-. Te estaba buscando- añadió, acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña.

- Pues que ilusión, ya me encontraste, ahora déjame en paz, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar contigo- le espetó la chica, sin hacerle ningún tipo de caso.

- Oh, vamos, Send, vamos a bailar- dijo, ignorando el comentario de la chica Amos Diggory. Anna se enfureció, al comprobar que había perdido de vista a Remus-. Sé que lo estás deseando- dijo, de forma asquerosamente pervertida.

- Primero, Diggory, en tu vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, segundo, no te acerques nunca más a mi, tercero, para ti no existo, cuarto, ignórame, y quinto déjame en paz- le espetó, soltándose el brazo que el rubio le había agarrado y saliendo en la búsqueda de Remus.

Remus, por su parte, acaba de encontrar un buen escondite, entre unos chicos altos y corpulentos que nunca antes había visto, no pertenecientes a Hogwarts. De pronto, vio como Anna se soltaba de Diggory con violencia y se dirgía hacia allí. Decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad, quizás única que se le presentaba y acercarse a ella.

- Ssh- Anna oyó una voz a sus espaldas y de pronto, sintió que era arrastrada hacia las zonas del baño, donde no había tanto alboroto y casi no había nadie. No tardó en averiguar que era Remus.

- Te estaba buscando- comentó la chica, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda, mientras se miraba los zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-. Quería hablar contigo- añadió, sin saber muy bien por qué, sintiéndose algo tonta.

- Sí, yo también quería hablar contigo- añadió Remus, como si ahora todo lo que pensaba decirle se hubiera borrado de su cabeza, y en cierto sentido, eso había pasado.

- ¿Y de qué querías hablar?- preguntó Anna, mirándole a los ojos, dándose cuenta que lo que quería decirle iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía... Por dios, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera cierto, ¿por qué tenía que decírselo?

- Pues...- Remus no podía, no era capaz, algo dentro de sí le decía que estaría cometiendo un gran error si se lo decía. Optó por seguir a ese instinto-. Pues Anna, yo quería... saber si me perdonas por lo del otro día... El asunto con Diggory y todo eso.

- Claro que sí, Remus- la chica esbozó una sonrisa, definitivamente, no se lo diría. Si los dos hubieran sabido que estaban pensando en los mismo, quizás su opinión habría cambiado, quizás otra parte de ellos quería luchar, aunque sabían de antemano que la batalla por ese amor estaba perdida.

- ¿Vienes a bailar?- preguntó el licántropo, ofreciéndole su brazo con una sonrisa. Anna no rechistó, con una sonrisa sincera, ahora nada fingida, se dispuso a seguir al joven a la pista de baile. Al fin y al cabo, aquella noche no se lo iba a pasar tan mal.

- Susan...- Michael miraba a su acompañante con cautela-. ¿No crees que te estás pasando con la bebida?- era ya el segundo whisky de fuego de la noche de la chica, había tomado tres copas de champán y un número incontable de cócteles.

- No, que va- negó la chica, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía el chico. Por que la chica no podía dejar de observar como Sirius intentaba alejarse de las chicas idiotas que lo seguían como perritos falderos a todos los lados y sentir esa sensación de querer asesinar a las barbies esas-. Yo lo tengo todo controlado- añadió.

Michael alzó una ceja, sin creérselo mucho, pero prefirió no tocar mucho el tema.

- Esto... Susan...- intentó captar la atención de la muchacha, que entre sus miraditas hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Sirius y sus vistas de águila por el local, estaba ignorando un poco al muchacho. La chica se volvió hacia él, interesada-. Esto... Yo...

Pero Susan no se enteró en ese momento de lo que pretendía decirle Michael, pues los miembros de la CSMC, concretamente las chicas encargadas de separar a Sirius de Susan, decidieron entrar en acción: De pronto, el maravilloso recogido de Susan había estado haciendo con esmero toda la tarde, se vio deshecho, su precioso conjunto verde claro se volvió de un espantoso color verde chillón y su perfecto toque de rimel se corrió totalmente.

Las risas de la mayoría de las chicas de la CSMC llenaron el local, haciendo que Susan se levantase de su asiento, furiosa, y mirando directamente en una dirección. Por un momento pareció que miraba a Sirius, pero quedó claro que su mirada se dirigía hacia la chica que estaba más pegada a él que una lapa: Helen, la presidenta del club oficial de fans del chico.

Pasó de mirada amenazante para empezar a caminar, con la mayor elegancia posible, notando la mirada de muchos curiosos sobre ella. Pero ignoró por completo ese detalle. Llegó junto a Helen, que la miraba entre amenazante y desafiante, aunque Sirius se había alejado con una media sonrisa: creía saber lo que sucedería a continuación.

Casi todo el local contuvo el aliento, atentos a la escena. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un ¡CRAAAASSSH! Ya estaba. La fina y delicada seda que formaba el vestido de Helen había sido completamente rota por la espalda. Sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones más, Susan se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió, bien digna a la salida, para intentar arreglar un poco lo que la habían hecho. Antes de salir, se encontró con Michael, que había ido a su encuentro.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado-. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- añadió, no muy seguro a saber recomponer un peinado, poner bien el rimel o variar correctamente el tono del vestido.

- No, déjalo, no te preocupes, voy un momento, a fuera, ahora mismo vuelvo, no es nada, disfruta de la fiesta, que ahora vuelvo... No voy a permitir que ésas me amarguen la noche- suspiró finalmente, con un asomo de sonrisa.

Michael sonrió, y sin más desapareció de la multitud. Susan se quedó un minuto viendo hacia dónde se había ido, y luego decidió salir a fuera. Fue un cambio agradable, la temperatura estaba bastante más baja, pero eso la relajó. Se lamentó interiormente por no traer una varita. Pero claro, no tenía ningún sitio donde llevarla. Así que optó por intentar arreglarse un poco el peinado a lo muggle. No le quedó mal del todo, se lo dejó suelto, como aún lo tenía un poco ondulado, le hizo un buen efecto. En cuanto al rimel, se lo borró un poco con un trozo de servilleta de un bar, y se lo dejó así.

Con lo que no podía hacer nada era con el vestido, sin una varita no podía cambiarlo de color. Como odiaba aquel color, tan chillón... En fin, tendría que resignarse e ir con él así...

Cerró los ojos, intentando que la brisa que corría allí quedase en su memoria. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le apetecía tanto entrar, la verdad, se sentía bien allí, sin ninguna preocupación... Claro, eso era por que se había bebido unas cuantas copas... prefirió ignorar aquel comentario de su mente, en ese momento eso ya no le importaba. Se estaba tan bien allí...

Alzó la vista al cielo. Sorprendentemente, estaba despejado. La luna menguante no llegaba todavía a la mitad y las estrellas brillaban de una forma muy especial... Su atención se concentró en tres estrellas seguidas, que ya había visto en una ocasión no hacía muchos días...

- Orión- susurró, muy bajito.

- ¿Me llamabas?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Justo la voz que faltaba para desequilibrar la paz mental de Susan.

James Potter, miraba con el ceño fruncido como Lily coqueteaba descaradamente con un chico que le sacaba tres cabezas, muy musculoso, de pelo perfecto, ojos azules, cuerpo diez, encantadora sonrisa, y por lo visto, muy divertido, pues después de bailar un rato juntos, el chico la había invitado a tomar algo en una mesa y Lily se reía como una loca, aunque también podía ser causa del alcohol, claro. Pero bueno, resumiendo, que James se estaba muriendo de celos por dentro. Pero claro, como buen ex novio, lo disimulaba lo más que podía.

Lily, por su parte, en serio se lo estaba pasando bien con aquel chico, que además de estar buenísimo, era muy divertido... Pero claro, seguía sin olvidar que aquel era su plan A para que James pidiera clemencia por haberla dejado. Así que cuando vio a James cerca de donde estaba el ponche, con una chica un poco fea, para que engañarnos, en un intento muy, pero que muy patético de intentar ponerla celosa a ella, decidió que era la hora de dar el siguiente paso.

- Marck, voy a por un poco de ponche, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?- el chico asintió, contento.

Lily se levantó, lista. Ahora sabía que James, al lado del ponche, la estaba mirando de forma descarada, pero optó por hacer que ignoraba su mirada, aunque por dentro estaba que se partía de la risa. Se aproximó al ponche, oyendo como la pareja de James le pedía que la hiciera caso, pero James ni se molestaba en contestar.

Cogió una cucharada, llenando un vaso, haciéndose la remolona. Lugo llegó el otro, y de forma magistral, como para ganar un grammy, se dio la vuelta y "accidentalmente" chocó contra James.

- ¡Ay! Lo siento, perdona no era mi intención...- lo miró, y haciendo como si se diera cuenta de que era él por primera vez-. Ah, eres tú- dijo, de forma seca-. Entonces te lo merecías- y cogió de nuevo ponche, esta vez más rápido y se apresuró a volver junto a Marck.

James la observó alejarse, contoneando sus perfectas caderas, con la boca abierta. No podía moverse, se había quedado como paralizado, y tras ignorar deliberadamente a la molesta chica con la que había estado bailando, se dirigió a limpiarse el poncho que Lily había derramado por su traje.

Lily lo vio, después de unas cuantas risas con Marck, lo cierto es que se lo estaba pasando genial. Entonces, disculpándose con que tenía que ir al baño, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el chico de pelo azabache. Estaba a punto de culminar su plan, esta vez James iba a pagar por humillar a Liliana Mariana Evans.

Lily entró en el baño, haciéndose la ingenua. Ya había calculado todo perfectamente; el lavabo, que eran tanto para chicos como para chicas, estaba ocupado únicamente por James. A los lados, estaban los retretes, a la izquierda los de las chicas, y a la derecha estaban los de los chicos. Con mucho sigilo, para que James no la viera, se metió en uno de los retretes de la izquierda.

Se preparó para poner la voz más inocentita que pudo, más al estilo barbie, segura que con el barullo de la fiesta, tan sólo James la escucharía.

- ¡Socorro!- puso una voz muy aguda. James aguzó el oído, dejando de limpiarse el poncho -. ¡Me he quedado encerrada en el baño! ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- para que veáis que películas se monta Lily...

James dudó, pero como era el único que oía a la pobre chica (N.A: Sí, muy pobre...) decidió que era mejor ir a ayudarla, así a lo mejor podía ligar con ella y olvidar a Lily. Vale, él sabía que no quería olvidar a Lily, pero tenía que hacerlo, decidió ir a ayudar a la chica. Agradeciendo mentalmente que nadie lo viera en la parte del lado de las chicas, se dirigió hacia el lavabo donde estaba metida Lily.

La chica, por supuesto, seguía con sus grititos al estilo damisela en apuros.

- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude a salir de aquí!- gritaba, con esa voz tan aguda que no sabía de dónde la había sacado.

James empezó a dar placajes contra la puerta, mientras Lily sonreía maquiavélicamente y se ponía a salvo en un sitio estratégico dónde, al abrir la puerta no le podría dar. Pero claro, hubo un pequeño error de cálculo: por que cuando James consiguió abrir la puerta, resultó que en el sitio donde estaba colocada Lily si dio la puerta.

Y con un cacho golpe, Lily cayó inconsciente. James al principio pareció perplejo ante el hecho de que Lily estuviera allí, pero pasó su cara de perplejidad a una de preocupación, pues la chica realmente parecía estar mal. Justo cuando la cogía en brazos, para sacarla de allí, se oyó un ¡CLICK! A sus espaldas. Ahora sí que la puerta se había cerrado, y ahora sí que, desde dentro, no se podía abrir.

Anna y Remus bailaban muy animadamente al ritmo de una bella canción. Parecía que las dudas de los dos se habían disipado, pero en la mente de ambos estaba la pregunta clave: ¿Cuándo se volverían a presentar esas dudas? ¿Se atreverían a decírselo el uno al otro? Tiempo al tiempo.

Pero claro, los miembros de la CSMC no iban a dejar a esta parejita en paz, por lo que se tenía visto. Así que Laura Smith, que se había aliado con Amos Diggory para su súper plan, se acercó disimuladamente hacia la parejita.

Laura se encargó de los efectos especiales, pero de todas formas, se sacó de donde pudo su varita y murmuró un sencillo hechizo, que vamos, que hasta una persona con tan poca mentalidad como ella podría haber hecho aquel hechizo.

Resultó que, de pronto, a Anna le empezaron a salir r sarpullidos por toda la cara, y a Remus, empezaron a salirle unos granos verdes por todos los lados. Se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, pues cada uno se notaba sus propios males en la cara del otro, pero no podía ver nada en la suya.

- Anna...- empezó Remus, no muy seguro de que la chica se lo fuera a tomar muy bien, pero es que le había salido aquellos sarpullidos así de repente... Pero Anna lo cortó.

- Remus, tienes toda la cara llena de granos verdes- indicó ella, mirando los granos con una mezcla de curiosidad, nunca había visto una cara tan llena de granos, y menos de ese color tan inusual.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Remus, muy sorprendido-. Tú tienes la cara llena de sarpullidos, te han salido así, de repente- Anna abrió la boca, horrorizada. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y, medio llorando, corrió y se perdió entre la multitud. Dios mío, que vergüenza estaba pasando. Remus se quedó allí, algo sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha, notando las miradas de los demás sobre él y sus granos tan extraños.

Se apresuró a ir a buscar a Anna entre la multitud, y no tardó mucho en encontrar a la muchacha, que estaba sentada en una mesa, muy triste, tras haber pasado mucha vergüenza.

Remus se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó, lo que sorprendió a la castaña. 

- Remus...- susurró la chica, intentando zafarse del licántropo-. Déjalo, vete a bailar- ya estaban de nuevo las dudas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico, intentando bromear-. ¿Te avergüenzas de mis granos verdes?- preguntó, con un asomo de sonrisa. Anna intentó sonreír, pero lo único que le salió fue un amaga entre una mueca y un sollozo.

- No, ¿es que acaso no ves que tengo toda la cara llena de sarpullidos?- preguntó ella, bajando la mirada, como ensimismada consigo misma.

- ¿Y eso qué más da? Te repito que yo tengo la cara llena de granos verdes y no me quejo- comentó Remus Lupin con una sonrisa. Anna soltó una media sonrisa, abrió la boca para replicar, pero el chico se le adelantó-. Vamos, sigamos bailando- dijo, cogiendo la mano de la chica, sin importarle mucho su aspecto.

Anna rió levemente, pero no dudó en seguir a Remus hacia la pista de baile, para disfrutar de nuevo de la fiesta, después de aquella conversación. Sin importarles ya las miradas, sin importarles que la gente se extrañase ante su aspecto, ya eso no importaba. Por que lo único que importaba en ese momento era que estaban los dos junto y que aquella noche, nada podría enturbiar su felicidad. Que equivocados estaban.

- Orión- susurró, muy bajito.

- ¿Me llamabas?- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Justo la voz que faltaba para desequilibrar la paz mental de Susan. Para colmo, ahora que estaba de mal humor.

- Black, deja de molestar- dijo en voz peligrosamente amenazante, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Algo dentro de ella, que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol le decía que no podría estar mucho tiempo cerca de él sin resistir esos impulsos que tenía de ahogarlo... con un beso.

- Oh, vamos, March, no negarás que tenías ganas de verme- dijo Sirius poniendo su voz de seductor para camelar a chicas de mal humor, que siempre funcionaba. O casi siempre, por que aquella vez no lo hizo.

- Pues da la casualidad que no- mintió de forma despiadada Susan, ahora dándose la vuelta y encarándose con el chico-. Pero daba la casualidad de que también me lo estaba pasando muy bien sin ti- añadió, riendo para dentro, pues eso no era una gran mentira. Vale que lo extrañaba un poco, vale, lo extrañaba mucho, pero se lo había estado pasando bastante bien con Michael.

- Bueno, eso es lo que tu dices- comentó Sirius, hábilmente, mirando hacia otro lado, de forma despiadada-. Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué estás molesta conmigo.

- Vamos, Black, que eres más burro y no naces- Susan ahora lo miraba desafiante, puede que estuviera borracha pero tampoco era tonta-. ¿Es que acaso no pillas las indirectas?- preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

- Oye, sin insultar- Sirius estaba molesto-. Que yo no insulto a tu querido amiguito- Susan entendió que se refería a Michael.

- No te metas con Michael- le espetó Susan, furiosa. Eso le parecía un golpe bajo-. Cierto es que no se puede comparar contigo, pero me cae bien...- ups, mierda, ya empezaba a decir lo que pensaba en realidad, debía de dejar de tomar alcohol...

Sirius sonrió con suficiencia, era la primera vez que veía a Susan borracha y al parecer, el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto en ese momento. Susan, furiosa por su metedura de pata, decidió arreglarlo:

- Además, vamos a salir en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade- le informó, con una sonrisa perversa. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- Eso es mentira- dijo con rotundidad. Ahora era el turno de Susan de sonreír con suficiencia.

- ¿Ah, no?- preguntó Susan, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Ven y verás- agarró a Sirius del brazo y lo condujo hacia el local donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta. Buscó entre la multitud y distinguió a Michael entre una multitud de personas-. ¡Michael!- lo llamó el chico le volvió hacia ella, en señal de que la escuchaba-. ¿Vamos la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade juntos?- preguntó, intentando hacerse oír.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó él, con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento, unos chicos que se reían como locos, entre los que se encontraba Marck, que se había hartado de esperar a Lily, se había unido a sus amigos de nuevo pasaron por delante de él y el chico se perdió entre la multitud.

Susan sonrió, complacida y se volvió a Sirius, con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sirius parecía molesto, aquello no entraba dentro de sus planes:

- ¿Qué decías?- Susan lucía feliz, ya que el chico había sido un gran desengaño para ella, así al menos le restregaba por la cara lo que se había perdido. Nadie jugaba tampoco con Susan March.

- Nada- murmuró el chico, apenado. Cualquier otra persona se habría resignado, pero no, Sirius Black nunca se resignaba. Mientras su mente planeaba un nuevo método para hace que Susan entrara en razón, preguntó-. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?- con una pequeña esperanza de que de nuevo a la chica se le escapara algo:

- Pues que al menos, él de momento no me ha engañado con mi mejor amiga- esta vez, Susan no supo si había sido causa del alcohol o de que de verdad deseaba desahogarse.

- ¿Qué...?- empezó Sirius, muy confuso, pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, las luces de todo el local se apagaron de pronto. La música cesó y todos le miraban entre sí, asustados. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

James, desesperado, intentaba abrir la puerta, pero era imposible, Se lamentó por que su varita estuviera en su habitación, pero no podía salir de allí. Se fijó en Lily. No parecía tener una herida grave, tan sólo un moratón. No pudo reprimir una débil sonrisa, no se había imaginado ni por un momento que fuera Lily la persona que estaba encerrada en el baño, pero, de una forma u otra, si tuviera que elegir con quien quedarse encerrado en un baño, la elegiría a ella. Si, puede que lo hubiera engañado, cosa que ya no tenía tan claro, todo había que decirlo, pero, en el fondo, James sabía que la seguía queriendo.

Se acercó más a ella, en serio estaba muy guapa. La atención de James se centró en el colgante que colgaba del cuello de la pelirroja. Con una pequeña sonrisa, lo tocó, pero ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto: El colgante empezó a brillar y James sintió algo muy raro en el estómago, mientras sentía que era abducido por el colgante.

Lily estaba en un hermoso prado, que le sonaba mucho, de nuevo con ya la familiar sensación de no ser la dueña de sus actos. Estaba llena de paz, pero a la vez, llena de preocupaciones y de una sensación de angustia de la que no se sentía dueña. De pronto, escucha unos pasos sordos a su espalda y se vuelve.

Una mujer con cara de bonachona, imperturbable sonrisa, pero con cara de circunstancias, venía corriendo hacia ella.

- Rowena... Te traigo la información que me pediste- dijo, intentando tomar el mayor aliento que podía, pero se sentía muy cansada.

Lily sintió una opresión muy grande en el pecho, y miró con ansias a la mujer, a la espera de que ella le transmitiera el mensaje que le había venido a transmitir:

- Amiga...- la chica se sentó a su lado, con cara triste, como si la noticia que le fuera a dar fuera terrible. Lily se imaginó lo peor-. Sí, él tiene un hijo con esa campesina.

De pronto, Lily rompió en un desconsolado llanto, como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado en la vida. La otra chica la intentó consolar, pero fue imposible, pues Lily estaba incontrolable.

- Déjame sola, Helga- pidió, con voz ahogada. La otra chica, comprendiéndolo, desapareció de la escena, con algo de tristeza.

Mientras tanto, James corría como si le fuera la vida en ello hacia los jardines de lo que él reconoció como Hogwarts, pero claro, con alguna que otra diferencia. Llegó a los jardines, y allí, bajo el sol inmenso primaveral, se encontró con una chica llorando desconsoladamente. Sin poder controlar lo que hacía, se acercó a ella, y su primera impresión fue que le recordaba, de una forma u otra, a Lily.

- Te has enterado, supongo...- dijo James, con una voz más grave que la suya. Le chocaba no saber por qué estaba actuando como lo hacía.

- Alejaos de mí, idiota- Lily se levantó, al reconocer la voz del chico. Era el mismo con el que había soñado con anterioridad, que se parecía tanto a James-. Ni se te ocurra volver a mirar a mis ojos, por que lo único que verán en ellos será el reproche de vuestra mentira.

- Pero por favor, escucharme...- rogó James, horrorizado.

- Nunca más, para mí se han acabado vuestras mentiras- mientras decía esto, las nubes fueron cubriendo el sol, haciendo que empezara a llover-. Sabéis que no sois rival para mí, así que no importunéis mi retiro, por que abandono Hogwarts, y ten la seguridad de que no volveré.

Lily se dio la vuelta, indignada, y salió de allí a buen paso, mientras James, la miraba irse, sin saber que era ella.

Lily empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, como despertando de un sueño. El colgante brillaba, apuntando a James con su brillo. James también empezó a levantarse, como de un profundo sueño. Los dos se quedaron viéndose un momento, pero luego, como si nada estuviera pasando, se dieron la vuelta y cada uno se concentró en sus respectivos pensamientos, cada cual más confuso, centrados en el sueño que acababan de tener.

Algunos gritaron. Pero cundió el pánico cuando, fuera del local, aparecieron unos hombres encapuchados, armados con varitas y con pinta de entrar a arrasar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Susan se agarró a Sirius lo más fuerte que pudo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres? Muy fácil: Mortífagos.

El caos se extendió por todo el pueblo, los mortífagos saquearon tiendas (Entre ellas Honeydukes, mira que son golosos, ya entiendo por que Pettigrew se unió a ellos...), atacaron a algunos muchachos que pillaron por el camino... Y lo más importante, empezaron a buscar a James.

De pronto, un mortífago con cara de macarra, descubrió a Peter escondido tras una mesa. Y con la oscuridad, lo confundió con James y lo sacó de allí con una sonrisa psicópata... (N.A: Si, que Pettigrew sufra, sufre rata asquerosa... Jajajaja...)

Remus se volvió hacia Anna, intentando guardar la calma:

- Bien, creo que son mortífagos- dijo muy rápido-, tenemos que irnos, hay que coger los carruajes cuanto antes y salir de aquí, fuera de su alcance, estoy seguro de que nadie trajo varita, hay que actuar pronto, no creo que tengan intención de matar a nadie, si no causar el pánico, así que creo que estamos a salvo, podemos ser torturados, pero hay que pensarlo todo estratégicamente por que si no...- Anna acalló al chico con un rápido beso en los labios, lo cogió del brazo, y junto a él, salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban los carruajes.

Tuvieron suerte, sólo se encontraron con un mortífago en el camino, pero lo sortearon hábilmente, y entre tanta confusión, lograron entrar en un carruaje a salvo, con algún que otro rasguño, con sus caras llenas de granos y forúnculos, pero, afortunadamente, sin ningún daño de importancia, rezando para que sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran bien.

Susan y Sirius, por su parte, tampoco llevaban varitas y no lo estaban pasando muy bien. Veían como unos mortífagos le habían quitado los calzoncillos a Amos Diggory, que intentaba recuperarlos en vano.

Tras una señal de la chica, ambos intentaron huir de allí, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los carruajes, de los cuales son quedaban muchos...

- Un momento... Pero mira quienes huyen como cobardes- un mortífago los había descubierto y los apuntaba con la varita, amenazante. Con una sonrisa apuntó a Sirius y él sintió como si le estampara un fuerte puño en toda la nariz, que de inmediato le empezó a sangrar. (N.A: Pobre, todo el mundo le da puñetazos...)

- Ahora verás- muerta de rabia, Susan estampó su puño en la cara del mortífago, que cayó para atrás, inconsciente. Con una sonrisa, ella y Sirius corrieron al carruaje, dejando allí a muy poca gente.

- ¡No! ¡Dejadme! ¡Socorro!- Peter se retorcía de dolor ante la maldición cruciatus que le estaba echando aquel mortífago. Aprovechó un momento de distracción de su atacante, para salir de allí huyendo, con el rabo entre las piernas, y una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Amos Diggory, se hartó, y con o sin calzoncillos, acabó huyendo del lugar, siendo él y Peter los únicos ocupantes del último carruaje que quedaba.

Los mortífagos se retiraron, antes de que llegaran los aurores, con grandes satisfacciones.

Mientras tanto...

- Potter, se ha ido la luz- comentó Lily, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

- Vaya, no me había dado cuenta- ironizó el chico, molesto-. A ver si alguien viene y nos saca de aquí.

- Antes de que no puedas resistirte, ¿no?- comentó Lily con un tono de voz que James no pudo distinguir si era de burla o provocativo, pero prefirió no hacer nada. No veía nada, y escuchaba algún que otro grito fuera.

- ¡Ay!- se quejó el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor-. Me acabas de pisar un pié- dijo, dolorido.

- Deja de ocupar todo el espacio, no seas acaparador- protestó Lily, cada vez estaban más cerca, podía notar su aliento, pero no verlo.

- Vamos, Evans, sabes que últimamente has ganado unos kilitos de más...- comentó de forma maliciosa James, lo que enfureció de sobremanera a Lily.

- ¿Qué?- Lily hervía de rabia, no permitiría que ese degenerado la insultara-. ¡Potter, me las vas a pagar! ¡A mi nadie me llama gorda y sale impune!

Empezó a perseguir a oscuras al muchacho, que se lo estaba pasando en grande, añorando tiempos no tan lejanos, de una forma u otra, no se loe staba pasando nada mal.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Susan era la más histérica, estaba muy preocupada-. ¿No los ha encontrado?

El anciano director negó con la cabeza, metido en sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, a estas horas los aurores acaban de llegar, están registrando el lugar, la señorita Evans y el señor Potter no han aparecido- informó, con semblante preocupado.

- Pero... ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?- preguntó, Anna, con voz temblorosa. Quizás no quería saber la respuesta de su pregunta. Remus la abrazaba, preocupado también.

- Me temo, que lo más probable es que ambos hayan sido secuestrados por los mortífagos- informó con pausa el director de la escuela.

Susan no pudo más, rompió en llanto, mientras Sirius la miraba muy preocupado.

- Ha sido por mi culpa... Nunca debí de decirle a Lily aquellas cosas... ¡Por favor, tengo que ir a buscarla, necesito saber si está bien! ¡Dios, he sido tan cruel con ella!- sollozaba. Sirius la abrazó, pero ella hizo caso omiso. El director añadió con voz grave:

- Lo siento, queda terminantemente prohibido ir a Hogsmeade, no es un sitio seguro- su voz era seria y profunda-. Y lo digo especialmente por ustedes, señores Black y Lupin- les lanzó una mirada de advertencia-. Quedarán expulsados del colegio como salgan de él sin permiso. Ahora, retírense a sus habitaciones, les avisaremos si hay alguna noticia.

Los cuatro adolescentes abandonaron el despacho del director. Pero claro, el director estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que los cuatro se iban a quedar quietos sin hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Vosotros diréis. Os dejo unos adelantitos:

- James y Lily, q akbaran, asesinándose o enrollandose?¿? (Voto x la segunda opcion!)

- La furia de Dumbly... desapatada

- Sirius pedira explikcions a Susan d lo q qiso decir con q el lo engañaba... Y se enterara d muxas cosas

- D nuevo, kda vzson + frekuents las crisis entr Remus y anna i no sabn q acer... Dberan confensar lo q d vdd sienten?¿?

Olaaa!

Volvi, despues d tanto tiempo i con renovadas energias... Contxto a los rr, okis?

**Josesita Black:** Si ants m matabas x djarlo así, aora m asesinas cuatro veces... Espero q t gust tanto como el anterior, wapa, sip, los mortifagos son bien tontos, xq James i Peter son bien distintos, no vaias a comparar... ¬¬ N fin, muxas asías x l rr, wapa, ía ablamos un día d stos, bss!

**Karipotter: **Olaaa! Bueno, pos ya ves, digamos q la fiesta no puede ser más animada, xq cosas raras no le faltan... xDD Sip, Susan i Sirius tb son mi pareja preferida, son mui monos... Aixx, i James i Lily, ía veremos lo q les depara el futuro, aunq x lo menos a corto plazo, digamos q les toca sufrir, se va notando cada vz + el cambio, las cosas se empiezan a poner oscuras...

**Kittyen:**Olas, wapixima! Bueno, la istoria de Remus i Anna es algo complikada, qizas no comprendereis lo q pasa aora, pero luego os ireis enterando poco a poco, ía q abra grandes pistas i akbareis sabiendo q es lo q d verdad pasa, solo t digo q van a sufrir bastante... Bueno, James no les dío ninguna razón, solo lo insinúo, lo q los dejo algo confusos, pro para el es mui humillant repetirlo, es así... Weno, para besos están aora con los mortifagos x ahi rondando, aunq minimamente es algo feliz la noxe, nop? Muxxs bss!

**Pauline Potter: **Como estas, wapa? Espero q bien, io stoi mui bn, x fortuna, aqi actualizanto, nu t preocups, io tb m tard muxo n actualizar... Jejeje, sip, io tb m ofrezco voluntaria, si sq mi Sirius Sta como qiere! Sip, descuida, q seguir lo sigo, eso fijo. Mxxs bss, wapa! Cuidate!

**Xumiz lupin: **Olaaa! Muxas asías x lo q m dics, n serio m da muxisimos ánimos para continuar con lo q m gusta, q s scribir. M alegra q t parezca interesante la trama, ía comprenderas xq se tenian q pelear, aunq las cosas se empiezan a complicar un poco d aora en adelante... Ya lo entenderas, muxas asías x el rr, muxxs bss, wapisima!

**Daida evans: **Muxas asías, me alegra muxo q t gust, io aqi mui bn, contstando a los rr q m acen tan feliz ;) Me alegro muxo tu rr, espero q siga gustandot lo q lees, mucos besos! Cuidate muxo!

**Tere Tonks: **Bueno, tranquilízate un poco, aunq aceptar q estas loco significa q ers lo suficientemnt cuerdo como para aceptarlo. No t aburro cn mis metáforas, muxxas asías x el rr, cuidat muxo, i sigue leyendo, wapa!

Muxas asías, ía + d 150 rr! M boi a ponr a llorar, os kero muxoooo!


	22. La verdad

Olas!

Perdon x tardar tanto n actualizar, n serio qnu pud acrlo ants, spero q st kpi os gust, ep? Qjas sujerencia i d, con rr!

LA VERDAD

De pronto, un hombre encapuchado, a punto de irse, lo presintió, lo sintió. Se dio la vuelta, muy extrañado. No podía ser, no podía estar allí. Tenía que llamar a su señor, tenía que venir allí y verlo...

De pronto, se oyó un ruido sordo, delante del hombre encapuchado, probablemente el último que quedaba allí, apareció otro hombre, más alto, más temible con unos ojos rojos, cargados de furia:

- Malfoy, más vale que esto sea importante. Dentro de poco vendrán los aurores- dijo la fría voz del que se acababa de materializar allí, Lord Voldemort, que miraba al rubio, cubierto con una capucha.

- Señor, siento, siento el poder de uno de los colgantes- dijo Malfoy, asustado, sintiendo un aura de poder muy fuerte a su alrededor.

- No, no es tan sólo un colgante- siseó Voldemort, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Es un colgante, sí, pero también está aquí... ¡Está aquí el chico Potter!- abrió los ojos con furia-. ¿No se suponía que teníais que torturarlo? ¡Está aquí! ¡Malfoy, retrasa la llegada de los aurores, esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar pasar! Tengo que conseguir ese colgante, y quizás no me venga mal coger de rehén a Potter...

- Esta bien, me encargaré de que los aurores tarden bastante en llegar al lugar- y sin más, Malfoy empezó a hacer hechizos para que fuera prácticamente imposible acceder al pueblo de Hogsmeade, que a pesar de ser tan sólo las seis de la mañana del primer día del año, estaba completamente desierto.

Voldemort, por su parte se dio la vuelta. Tenía que sentir de donde venía el poder... Lo detectó en poco tiempo, gracias a la sangre que corría por sus venas. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dirigió hacia donde había sentido aquel bloque de energía. Si su instinto no fallaba, el colgante tenía que ser el zafiro, estaba casi seguro. Y justamente, ese colgante era el que él quería. Sonrió de nuevo, y entró en el local donde se había celebrado la fiesta.

Se dirigió con lentos pasos hacia la zona de servicios. Concretamente hacia el único que estaba cerrado. Levantó su varita, dispuesto a abrir la puerta. Aquello iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que creía.

Sirius, Susan, Remus y Anna se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, eran los únicos ocupantes de ella. Estaban en silencio, repasando las palabras del director de la escuela. De vez en cuando, se oía algún que otro sollozo ahogado de Susan. Anna tenía expresión ausente y estaba mucho más pálida de lo habitual. Sirius daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, muy preocupado, mientras que Remus miraba por la ventana. De pronto, Sirius se paró y miró a los demás:

- Vosotros haced lo que queráis y quedaros aquí, pero yo voy a ir a buscar a James y a Evans- sentenció, con determinación. Remus abrió la boca, para protestar, seguramente alegando que Dumbledore se lo había prohibido expresamente. Pero las dos chicas se adelantaron:

- Voy contigo- dijo Susan, saltando como un resorte del sillón. Anna se puso de pié también, mientras Susan se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Os acompaño- determinó la castaña. Todos miraron a Remus, que evaluó la situación. Sus amigos corrían peligro. ¿Y él se iba a quedar allí esperando que los mortífagos los matasen o hicieran algo? Claro que no, iba a ir con los demás a salvarlos:

- Esperadme, yo también voy- decidió, levantándose. Los otros tan solo asintieron, conformes con la decisión del licántropo. Y, sin pérdida de tiempo, actuaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cogieron la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador, que señalaba a todos los profesores incluidos al conserje y a Hagrid en el despacho del director, junto al propio director. Todos parecían preocupados, pero eso les dejaba camino libre a los cuatro chicos. 

Se dirigieron al cuarto piso, al espejo que había allí y que conducía a Hogsmeade. Aprovecharon, pues ese era el camino más corto y se apresuraron por el pasadizo, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Por que en ese momento, no importaba si acababan exhaustos, lo único importante era que llegasen a tiempo para ayudar a James y Lily.

Lord Voldemort, por primera vez en su vida, estaba dudando. Bajó la varita, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Miró la puerta del baño, y con repentina decisión, se volteó y salió de aquel lugar. Lo había notado, un aura blanca lo protegía... Eso sólo podía significar, que allí estaban Potter y otra persona, la que portaba el colgante. Frustrado, el Lord vio como Malfoy ya se había asegurado, que al menos en un tiempo prudencial sería imposible acceder al pueblo.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó, furioso. El rubio se volvió hacia su amo, con una inclinación de cabeza-. Haz tú el trabajo sucio. Quiero que cojas de rehén a Potter y que consigas ese colgante. ¡Ya!- y, sin decir nada más, tras aquellas explicaciones tan claras, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, desapareció del pueblo mágico. Lucius Malfoy, consciente de que estaba ante la misión más importante de toda su carrera de mortífago, se apresuró a donde James y Lily estaban encerrados.

Pero mira tú, que hemos dejado un poco olvidados a James y a Lily. Pues nada, veamos qué pasó con ellos mientras todo esto estaba sucediendo fuera: Pues, si nos remontamos a épocas pasadas, podremos recordar que James había osado llamar a la pelirroja loca gorda, cosa que, como no, le iba a traer consecuencias:

- ¡Te pillé, Potter!- Lily había acorralado a James en la esquina del estrecho cuarto de baño. Interiormente, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor estaba pensando en que aquello era muy irónico. Principalmente, por que nunca se imaginó a Lily Evans acorralándolo en una pared, y mucho menos, que cuando lo hiciera se sintiera repentinamente incómodo. No podía quejarse de estar mal, pero... ¡La había visto besándose con su mejor amigo!

James sólo sonrió, pero no añadió nada más, dispuesto a comprobar que era lo que pretendía hacer Lily. Lily lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos que a James se le hicieron eternos. El chico sentía como le fallaban las piernas al ver esa mirada penetrante sobre él, con esos ojos que brillaban fugazmente y que lo miraban a él, sólo a él...

Después, sin acordarlo, entendiéndose tan sólo con la mirada, se acercaron, hasta que sus narices se juntaron. Lily ladeó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, como hipnotizada, sin tener control sobre sí misma, mientras que cerraba los ojos, y James, con mucha lentitud, hacía que la distancia entre sus labios se redujese cada vez más...

¡PLAFF! 

La puerta cayó abajo y James y Lily, que tan sólo había rozado sus labios se separaron a más no poder, muy sorprendidos. Allí estaba una figura alta, imponente, cubierta por una capa, que, nada más reconocerla, James empalideció. Era la capa de los mortífagos.

Aunque no fue visible para los ojos de los dos adolescentes, con una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción, Lucius Malfoy levantó la varita, contento de poder vengarse por fin de Potter y sus bromas. 

Lily abrió la boca, muy confusa, sin entender, y James, en un acto reflejo, se colocó delante de la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que estaba en clara desventaja, contra un mortífago preparado y armado, mientras que ellos ni si quiera tenían una simple varita. Lucius Malfoy fue el encargado de dar el siguiente paso:

- ¡Envertensia!- exclamó. Un rayo de luz violeta salió de su varita y dio de lleno a James, que cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Lily gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustada. ¡Habían atacado a James! Y ahora aquel hombre encapuchado la mirada, con la varita aún en alto y avanzaba hacia ella, Lily dio un paso atrás, topándose con la pared. No había salida. Estaba muy asustada, por James, no tenía nada con que defenderse de quien quiera que acababa de atacar al chico, y para colmo, no podía asegurar que James estuviera bien, pues no conocía aquel hechizo.

Unos pocos metros, algo alejados, pero igual en el pueblo, Susan, Sirius, Anna y Remus salían apresuradamente de la tienda de Zonko, justo en el otro lado. En ese momento, cuando Remus cerraba la entrada del pasadizo, lo oyeron. El agudo grito asustado de Lily. Se miraron entre ellos, con determinación. Era la hora de demostrarse por qué estaban en la casa de los valientes. 

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrieron en dirección a donde se había oído el grito, agradeciendo que no hubiera más gente por las calles. Les pareció extraño, no ver ningún mortífago.

Lucius Malfoy estaba listo:

- ¡Accio Colgante!- Lily, horrorizada, comprobó como el colgante que llevaba puesto pasaba por encima de su cabeza y corría a reunirse con aquel hombre anónimo.

Con una gran sonrisa de burla, Lucius Malfoy lo cogió al vuelo. Pero ocurrió algo que no estaba previsto: El colgante empezó a brillar furiosamente.

- ¡Aaaaah!- Lucius Malfoy tuvo que soltarlo, la piel le quedaba. Lily se sorprendió, el colgante quedó tirado en el suelo. Malfoy miró de forma furiosa a Lily, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Levantó la varita, a ella no la necesitaba, podía matarla-. ¡Avada Keda...!

- ¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de Malfoy salió volando de su mano. Allí, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba Susan March muy furiosa. Nadie intentaba matar a su mejor amiga y salía sin un rasguño.

Una de las ventajas de estar en un cuarto de baño minúsculo, era que las cosas tropiezan en seguida contra la pared y es muy fácil recuperarlas. Ese fue el caso de Lucius Malfoy, que volvió a coger su varita, para encarar a los cuatro muchachos que estaban en la puerta, que venían jadeando tras una larga carrera por llegar a tiempo. Pero Remus le impidió reaccionar a tiempo:

- ¡Desmaius!- el rayó rojo chocó contra la pared donde minutos antes había estado Lucius Malfoy, que se había agachado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Lily!- con la varita aún en alto, y cubierta por sus amigos, Anna corrió hacia su amiga, que parecía no poder reaccionar. Lucius Malfoy, aprovechando que el resto corría junto a James, se echó hacia las dos chicas-. ¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamó, al ver cómo se dirigía hacia ellas.

- ¡Protego!- el chorro de luz del hechizo de Anna fue desviado, dando contra una pared. Lucius Malfoy no tardó en dar el siguiente movimiento-: ¡Escanio!- su varita alumbró al colgante azul, aún tirado en el suelo, haciendo que el rubio tuviera de pronto, entre sus manos, una réplica idéntica del colgante de Lily.

- ¡Pertenscone!- un rayo dorado salió en esta ocasión de la varita de Sirius. Pero para sorpresa del moreno, Lucius Malfoy elevó la réplica del colgante y, este se tragó todo el hechizo de golpe. Sirius abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero no se dejó intimidar. Aquello parecía repeler ataques directos, utilizaría eso a su favor-: ¡Expelliarmus!- en esta ocasión, el hechizo dio en el blanco, pero de igual forma, la varita cayó cerca del rubio. Se acercó, pero:

- ¡Accio varita!- la varita de Malfoy voló a las manos de Susan, que sonrió con suficiencia. El rubio hizo señales de acercarse a la chica, pero Remus lo apuntó con la varita al corazón, poniéndose delante de él y negando con la cabeza.

Anna pasó a cubrir a Sirius, que miraba cómo se encontraba James, calibrando si se pondría bien. Con un suspiro de rabia y un fuerte estallido, Lucius Malfoy desapareció.

Susan ayudó a Lily a ponerse de pié, mientras que Sirius hechizaba a James para hacerlo levitar y llevarlo al colegio. Remus se apresuró a coger la varita del mortífago, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Lily, con la cabeza gacha, recogió el colgante. Ahora tenía una prueba irrefutable de que tenía que proteger ese colgante, costase lo que costase. Miró con tristeza a James, que levitaba al lado de Sirius. Nadie hablaba, parecían ir en u funeral, lo que incomodó a la pelirroja.

Susan se puso a su lado, mientras Lily no levantaba la vista. Se sentía muy mal. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, Susan lo había comprendido. No podía estar enfadada con ella, era imposible. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Lily le importaba demasiado. Era su amiga... Su mejor amiga. Con ese pensamiento, susurró:

- Perdóname.

- No- negó Lily, mientras se quedaban rezagazas-. No tengo nada que perdonarte, Susan- Susan intentó replicar, pero Lily continuó-: Gracias por salvarme la vida- dijo ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

- Lo volvería a hacer- aseguró Susan, con una sonrisa melancólica-. ¿Y sabes? No merece la pena enfadarnos por un chico, después de todo... Creo que no merecen la pena para nada, en el fondo todos son iguales- comentó, echando de nuevo a andar.

- Si, por una vez estamos de acuerdo, los chicos son...- de repente, Lily se dio cuenta-. Un momento...- se paró a pensar-. ¿Por qué chico estabas enfadada?- preguntó, desconcertada. Susan alzó una ceja, con incredulidad.

- Lily, no hace falta que disimules, lo sé todo- Lily la miró, muy extrañada. Susan pensó que era por que no se explicaba cómo lo podía saber-. James os vio, él me lo dijo.

- ¿James vio qué?- preguntó Lily, empezando a molestarse con él de nuevo. Susan parecía bastante sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga. O sabía hacerse muy bien la despistada o lo que le había dicho James no era verdad... Pero no, ella estaba muy segura de la sinceridad de las palabras de James.

- Vamos, Lily, el día que daban las vacaciones, junto al lago, por la tarde...- dijo mirándola raro. Lily alzó una ceja, intentando recordar aquella tarde... De pronto, lo recordó, algo nublaba sus recuerdos, luego estaba vagando sola por los pasillos, e, inexplicablemente, no recordaba lo que había hecho la hora anterior...

- ¿Qué se supone que vio?- preguntó, con voz calmada, sintiendo como si de pronto, las ideas se le aclararan. Susan decidió decírselo:

- A Sirius y a ti, besándoos en el lago- dijo. De pronto, para Lily encajaron todas las piezas. ¡Claro, cómo no haberse dado cuenta! James enfadado con ella, con Sirius, Susan, enfadada con ella, y con Sirius, no recordaba nada... ¡Tenía que hablar con Sirius!

Lily abrió la boca, pero la voz de Sirius ahogó las palabras que iba a pronunciar:

- ¡Hey, apurar, que tenemos que llegar lo ante posible! Sabe Dios que le pasa a James- así era Sirius, preocupado hasta el final por sus amigos, a pesar de que estos se empezaran a comportar fatal con él sin ninguna razón. Lily, sin pensárselo mucho, apuró el paso.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al colegio, así que se dirigieron corriendo a la enfermería. Madame Promfery ya estaba allí.

- ¡Dios mío, qué le ha pasado!- la señora estaba muy preocupada, y no tardó en llamar a Dumbledore. Cuando e director entró por la puerta de la enfermería y vio a Remus, Anna, Susan y Sirius allí, junto a las camas que ocupaban James y Lily, cerca de las ocupadas por otros heridos en el ataque de los mortífagos su cara adquirió un semblante muy serio.

- ¿Se puede saber por que habéis desobedecido mi orden bien explícita de no abandonar el castillo?- preguntó, con voz aparentemente calmada, pero con los ojos brillando de enfado.

- Para que lo sepa, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, Lily ahora estaría muerta, y James sabe dios en qué estado- dijo Susan, manteniéndole la mirada. Dumbledore la miró, furioso por su insolencia. Lily dormía plácidamente, pues la enfermera le había suministrado una poción par dormir.

- Señorita, los aurores podían controlar perfectamente la situación...- empezó, pero fue interrumpido por Sirius, que no estaba conforme con que hablara en ese tono a Susan:

- Que casualidad, yo no vi a ningún auror por ningún lado del pueblo- comentó Sirius, impasible. Dumbledore se volvió hacia él, furioso. Nunca le había caído muy bien Sirius, en el fondo lo consideraba un Black más, a pesar de residir en Gryffindor. 

- Señor Black- dijo remarcando el apellido-. No tiene ninguna autoridad para poner en duda el trabajo de los aurores, que tuvieron ciertas dificultades para acceder al pueblo... De todos modos, me han desobedecido. Así que los cuatro, van a tener una sanción.

Ellos lo miraron, dispuestos a conocer su castigo:

- Se les queda prohibido ir al viaje de fin de curso, permanecerán en el castillo mientras sus compañeros disfrutan del viaje- informó, impasible. Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero Dumbledore no le permitió ni rechistar-. Además, Hagrid agradecerá una ayuda con sus trabajos de campo en el bosque prohibido. Él mismo os informará que día tendréis que cumplir el castigo. No quiero réplicas, que os sirva de lección.

Y sin más, abandonó la enfermería, dejando a unos furiosos jóvenes (en mayor o menor grado) dentro.

No muy lejos de allí, un hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, siendo castigado por Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy había fallado en su misión. Tan sólo había conseguido una réplica del colgante, que tenía tan solo poderes limitados, no llegaban a compararse con los del colgante original.

Sin embargo, Voldemort encontró que podían sacarle utilidad al colgante. Aunque tenía una señal más débil, podrían encontrar a los otros con facilidad. Cuando el Cruciatus dejó de hacer efecto, Voldemort se dirigió a Lucius:

- Bien, quiero que reúnas a todos los alumnos de Slytherin que estén listos para formar parte de mi ejército. Una vez que estén listos, encárgate de que la asquerosa muggle que tiene el colgante esté bajo nuestra voluntad, échale un Imperius o yo que sé, pero la quiero bajo mi mando. Luego, cuando haya llegado el momento, haremos otro movimiento- le ordenó, con soberbia. Lucius asintió-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no podías tocar el colgante...

- Yo lo sé señor- una voz salió entre la multitud de filas que se agolpaban en torno a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Nombre?- preguntó él, con apuro.

- Niguellus- informó el mortífago. Voldemort le indicó que empezase-. Los colgantes fueron protegidos por sus creadores, señor. Concretamente, el zafiro auténtico tan sólo lo puede tocar una persona de buen corazón y gran sabiduría. En cuanto al rubí, sólo una persona con valentía y coraje puede hacerlo, la esmeralda, tan sólo la puede tocarla alguien que sepa hablar pársel; en cuanto a la gema, tan sólo una persona honrada podrá hacerlo- explicó, con aire de entendido. Pero Voldemort no se dio por satisfecho:

- ¿Y entonces cómo explicas que el patán de Hagrid haya podido transportar los colgantes al castillo? ¡Ese semi gigante no sabe hablar pársel!- dijo, furioso. Niguellus intervino de nuevo:

- Señor, en un tipo de papel especial, si se puede- Voldemort se estaba desesperando-. Es muy raro, y se encuentra tan sólo en el sur de China- explicó.

- ¿A qué esperas?- exclamó el Lord, furioso-. ¡Ve a buscarlos!- exclamó, y él, obediente, desapareció, dejando a Voldemort pensativo.

Lily miraba apenada a su cama de al lado. Aquel día se habían reanudado las clases, pero la enfermera había insistido en que Lily se quedara un día en la enfermería para reposar un poco, pese a no haber sufrido ningún rasguño. Junto a ella, en todavía en un estado inconsciente, estaba James. La enfermera les había dicho que no podía saber cuando iba a despertar, que era un hechizo nuevo, pero que tarde o temprano, lo iba a hacer, iba a despertar... ¿Pero sería demasiado tarde cuando él despertase?

Llevaba casi toda la mañana igual, mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía algo culpable por lo que había pasado, él se había puesto delante suya para salvarla... Además, tenía la impresión de que habían ido a por el colgante. Por primera vez, su vista pasó de James a la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, escondida entre su túnica, que no dejaba ver a los demás, cómo si fuera un secreto.

No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a hacerlo... podía parecer estúpido, pero a ella algo tan insignificante le parecía importante, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la viera y se la arrebatara. Por que para ella había pasado a ser un objeto muy apreciado, muy valioso, que tenía un gran valor.

Liliana suspiró, un poco harta. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigas, lo que había ocurrido con el colgante antes de que el resto llegara, aunque sabía que ellos estaban extrañados por que Lucius Malfoy había repelido un ataque de Malfoy con la réplica del colgante... Lily lo miró de nuevo. ¿Podía el colgante desviar ataques directos? Tendría que comprobarlo... Quizás tuviera alguna cualidad más, después de todo, tenía que ser bien poderoso si los mortífagos lo querían.

Pero lo que Liliana no sabía era que, quedarse con ese colgante y no decir nada, iba traer consecuencias, y no demasiado buenas, pues quedarse con él iba a suponer ponerse en riesgo a si misma y a las personas que más quería.

Después de una aburrida clase de Historia de La Magia, Remus, Susan, Anna y Sirius se dirigieron a la enfermería, para visitar a sus amigos. Lily estaba en su cama, tumbada, mirando fijamente al techo. Parecía muy triste.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Susan, contenta de verla. En realidad había perdonado a su amiga, al que sabía que no podría hacerlo era a Sirius-. ¿Cómo sigues?- le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella. Los dos merodeadores se acercaron primero a James, aunque no se perdían detalle de la conversación de las chicas.

- Bueno, me duele la cabeza, podría estar peor...- Lily sonrió forzadamente. Pero entonces, Anna, siempre tan oportuna, interrumpió la conversación:

- ¿A qué no sabes con quien ha quedado Susan para ir el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade?- preguntó, sonriendo. Sirius dio un bufido por lo bajo. Susan miró enfadada a su amiga, pero Anna no le hizo caso y tampoco dejó tiempo a Lily para que contestara-. ¡Con Michael Prewet!

Lily dedicó una mirada de reproche a su amiga, pero que Susan no entendió. Al ver que su comentario no tenía el efecto esperado, Anna intentó hacer un cambio de tema, que no agradó a Lily:

- Lily...- la pelirroja la miró-. ¿Qué hacías tú y James dentro de un cuarto de baño?- preguntó, alzando una ceja. La atención de Sirius y Remus se desvió de James y de Peter (N.A: Que como había sido torturado también estaba en la enfermería) y se volvió hacia Lily. No era que fueran cotillas, pero ya que su amigo no se lo podía contar, al menos se querían enterar.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja de los ojos verdes se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Susan comprendió que habían puesto a Lily en un aprieto, así que intervino para salvar a su mejor amiga, a pesar de que no estaba muy conforme con que estuviera con Sirius y James... Bueno, tampoco estaba tan segura de que ahora estuviera con Sirius, pero por encima de todo, Lily era su amiga:

- Bueno, Lily, supongo que todos tendréis hambre, así que voy a ir a por algo de comer...- decidió, levantándose repentinamente. Lily le agradeció a su amiga con una sonrisa, mientras esta salía de la enfermería.

Todos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. De pronto, Anna, comprendiendo que algo andaba mal, decidió llevar la iniciativa: Cogió a Remus por un brazo, y con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en El País De Las Maravillas, abandonó la enfermería, con Remus casi a rastras.

Lily decidió aprovechar aquella ocasión para hablar con Sirius:

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó, pues el chico estaba mirando por toda la enfermería, que estaba bastante más llena de lo habitual, pero para su fortuna, todos estaban dormidos... O al menos eso creían.

- ¿Si?- se volvió hacia la chica, que no sabía muy bien cómo decirle lo que pretendía decirle ni tampoco que se lo fuera a tomar muy bien.

- Sirius, ya he averiguado por qué James y Susan estaban enfadados con nosotros- empezó con calma, para que Sirius lo entendiera mejor-. ¿Tú recuerdas todo lo que sucedió la tarde del día que nos dieron las vacaciones?

Extrañado por la pregunta, Sirius hizo memoria. Aquella había sido la tarde en la que Susan le había confesado su secreto... Pero ¿Cómo había llegado a la torre de astronomía? ¿Dónde había estado antes? Los recuerdos estaban borrosos, como si algo le impidiera verlos...

- No puedo recordar una parte... así cómo a media tarde, más o menos...- recordó, al darse cuenta de eso. Lily sonrió, esa era justo la respuesta que se esperaba.

Se levantó, decidida. Tenía que aclarar las cosas pronto. Miró de nuevo a James, que seguía durmiendo y suspiró. Lo que daría por que se despertase. Pero ahora tenía que hacer una cuantas cosas, tenía que hablar con Susan, aunque sería quizás mejor que lo hiciera Sirius...

- ¡Ey! ¿Pero no vas a decirme por qué están enfadados?- preguntó Sirius, recordando las palabras de Susan la noche de Fin de Año.

- Bueno...- Lily se volvió, hacia él-. Según lo que me contó Susan, ese día, James supuestamente nos vio a ti y a mi por la tarde, en el lago, basándonos o algo por el estilo- explicó, con voz de gravedad.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius parecía muy confuso, y en realidad lo estaba. ¿Él y Lily? Era algo tan absurdo que hasta le daban ganas de reír-. Pero... Es imposible, digo tú y yo...- Lily lo interrumpió.

- Sólo pueden ser dos cosas, la poción multijugos o un hechizo de duplicación- explicó Lily, que había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en ello-. Ambas están prohibidas en Hogwarts, por lo que seguramente el autor de esto haya sido algún Slytherin...

- Bellatrix...- susurró Sirius, abriendo los ojos de pronto y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado hacia ya bastante tiempo, el día que Susan y él se habían hecho novios, bueno, no se habían hecho novios, pero había formalizado su relación, por así decirlo.

- ¿Black?- preguntó Lily, alzando una ceja. Sirius asintió. Lily volteó la mirada pensativa-. Habla con Susan, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aunque te diría que sería mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que acepte las cosas como son...

Sirius asintió, conforme, y sin añadir nada más, sonrió a Lily con agradecimiento. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada. Después de todo, ya no estaba tan segura de que Sirius Black fuera tan malo para Susan, había demostrado que en realidad le importaba.

- ¿Por qué me has sacado así de la enfermería?- preguntó Remus, molesto. Anna no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo con sus réplicas, así que dijo simplemente:

- Sígueme- ordenó Anna. Remus, no muy convencido, la siguió. Afortunadamente, a esa hora los pasillos estaban desiertos, pues todo el mundo estaba en el Gran Comedor, almorzando.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Remus, sorprendido por el acto impulsivo de la chica. Anna se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se volvió hacia él, sorprendiéndolo.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo la chica, de pronto muy seria. Remus bajó la mirada. Quizás ella también lo había notado... Pero no, se había comportado cómo siempre...-. Remus, mírame- pidió Anna. Remus la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora brillaban de una forma que nunca los había visto brillar, como si estuviera a punto de romper en lágrimas-. Pero primero tengo que comprobar una cosa...- susurró.

Y, tomando por sorpresa al licántropo, se acercó hacia él, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Fue un beso simple, un roce entre sus labios, de esos que los hacían sentir que no existía más que el otro. Pero aquella vez, esas sensaciones no llegaron para ninguno de los dos.

Los ojos de Anna empezaron a brillar, y suaves lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo... Remus la miraba, sintiéndose de pronto miserable. Tenía un vacío en el estómago, aquella sensación placentera que tenía cuando estaba junto a Anna se había esfumado, ahora lo único que sentía era que no tenía ningún sentido que él estuviera allí... No lo entendía...

Anna se dio la vuelta, sin llegar a hablar con él y salió corriendo de allí. Aquello no podía estar pasando, le dolía, le dolía mucho. La calidez la había abandonado, ya no tenía ningún sentido aquello que sentía hacia Remus... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Susan llegó a la enfermería, con una bandeja repleta de comida. Al entrar, miró a un lado y a otro, extrañada.

- ¿Dónde están Anna y Remus?- preguntó, extrañada. Lily se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía la respuesta.

Lily se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre la comida. Desde la cena no comía nada y tenía la extraña sensación de que, por mucho que comiera, su hambre no iba a terminar nunca. De pronto, Susan pareció recordar algo.

- Por cierto, Black- dijo pronunciando el apellido en un tono frío. Sirius se volvió hacia ella-. Me he encontrado con la profesora McGonagall por el pasillo y ha dicho que la última noche del mes, tenemos el castigo por lo de desaparecer durante la visita a Hogsmeade- informó, fría como el hielo.

- Anda que no llevamos una temporada con lo de los castigos...- murmuró Sirius, no muy conforme, pero aún dándole vueltas a lo que Lily le acababa de decir. Si Susan necesitaba tiempo, él le iba a dar hasta el día del castigo para hablar con ella. Y además, su querida prima iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, que no le cupiera duda.

Aquella tarde Lily pudo salir de la enfermería, pero no había demasiada diferencia, puesto que se pasó toda la tarde al lado de James, deseando que se despertase. Algo le decía que la enfermería le había asegurado que iba a despertar para tranquilizarla, pero que en realidad no sabían si despertaría o no, y eso hacía que se sintiera fatal.

Por su parte, Sirius y Susan ahora mantenían una relación fría y cordial, mientras que el primogénito de los Black no podía aguantar las ganas que tenía de hablar con la chica, aunque en aquella ocasión iba a ser más cuidadoso e iba a hacer las cosas bien. Si Lily le había dicho que era mejor esperar, él seguía en sus trece con que le iba a dar tiempo, pero no veía el momento de decírselo. Claro, había acordado que se lo diría después del castigo, que se iba acercando peligrosamente, como una sombra.

Y, Remus y Anna no habían vuelto a hablar desde el beso. Si se encontraban, se rehuían y cada vez tenían que hacer más esfuerzos para aguantar impasibles delante del otro, para no demostrarse que estaban sufriendo, que les dolía mucho lo que había sucedido, algo que ninguno de los dos sabía por qué había pasado.

Y, por su parte, Anna y Susan estaban cada vez más preocupadas por Lily. No dormía, estaba empezando a comer poco, no atendía en clase, pese a que la amenaza de los ÉXTASIS estaba cada vez más cerca y cada día se mostraba más distante y huraña. En el único lugar donde se sentía bien era en la enfermería, que poco a poco fue quedando vacía de nuevo, por la excepción de James, que seguía sin despertar. Sirius y Remus también estaban muy preocupados por su amigo. Se acercaba el próximo partido de quidditch y nadie sabía si James podría jugar. Los entrenamientos continuaban, con Susan al mando de ellos, puesto que era la que llevaba más tiempo en el equipo.

Enero pasó a una velocidad vertiginosa, con tal cantidad de deberes y tareas para los alumnos de sexto, que estos estaban muy estresados. Aunque, claro está, Sirius logró sacarse un ratito para darle a su primita un buen castigo (N.A: La chica apareció con el pelo verde, la ropa teñida de rosa y no podía borrar de su cara una sonrisa bobalicona que ella tanto odiaba. Lo mejor era que la prima de mi querido Sirius no se daba cuenta de esos cambios, pues al mirarse a algún espejo se veía como siempre)

Eso implicó que Remus pasara una de las noches llenas más aburridas y tristes de su vida. Sin James, nada era lo mismo, todo era más monótono. Remus cada día estaba más harto de lo que sentía, así que, poco después de luna llena y de que acabara el mes de Enero, envió una nota a Anna, que la chica leyó el día treinta y uno de ese mes, el mismo día en el que Susan y Sirius cumplirían su castigo.

"Hoy a media noche, en la entrada de la Sala Común. R.J.L."

Anna decidió que iría, y aquella vez terminaría de aclarar las cosas con él. Le dolía, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quedaba más remedio. Con un suspiro, se guardó las cosas en su mochila y se dispuso a ir a las primeras clases de la tarde, deseando que llegara la noche cuanto antes, y por otra parte, deseando que aquella noche nunca llegara.

Sirius, más feliz que unas pascuas por poder aclarar aquel día las cosas con Susan, salió de la enfermería. Escuchó una voces en una aula a su derecha, que identificó como el despacho que había ocupado Lucius Malfoy desde su llegada allí. Últimamente no les había molestado mucho, cosa que lo desconcertaba. Se escondió cuando vio pasar a Lily por allí, sin saber muy bien por qué. La pelirroja salía de la enfermería también, directa al despacho de Malfoy y abrió la puerta.

Sirius pudo darse cuenta de que Lily llevaba una varita en la mano, aunque el tamaño de aquella varita no concordaba con la que solía usar la chica. Se asomó por la puerta. Malfoy estaba reparando un jarrón que se le había caído y roto. De pronto, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Lily, se dio la vuelta.

Lily fue la primera en hablar, ante la sorpresa de Lucius, que miraba su antigua varita, horrorizado:

- ¿Nueva varita, Malfoy?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa furiosa, blandiendo la varita antigua de Lucius delante de sus narices.

CONTINUARÁ...

Jejeje, n st kpi, aunq no s dieseis qenta, di unas kntas pistas... Weno, el kpi q vien va a star dedikdo especialmnt a Remus y Anna, (Pa mi tokaya, Anna, o komo ella prfiere, Nicky... Jejeje)

Weno, apart d estar ksi todo dedicado a Remus y Anna, en el siguiente capi será San Valentín... A ver si os gusta, eps¿ Mxxs bss!

PERDON X NO CONTESTAR A LOS RR, PRO DE NUEVO, ME VEO OBLIGADA A NO HACERLO X LA FALTA DE TIEMPO. Ruego disculpen las molestias

AnnaBlack


	23. Fue un Placer Conocerte

Jajaja, est kpi es mui especial para mi, espero de verdad q os guste muxooo!

Olaaa! Weno, perdon x el retraso, espero q el capitulo os guste i eso, ep? Luego m dejais comentarios, q no se q aria yo sin vuestros rr, q m alegran la vida... xDD Weno, os dejo con el kpi:

FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE

- ¿Nueva varita, Malfoy?- preguntó Lily con una sonrisa furiosa, mientras levantaba amenazante la antigua varita del Controlador Del Departamento De Educación.

Lucius miraba a la pelirroja con su antigua varita y notaba su mirada fuerte y tensa sobre él. ¿Cómo sabía aquella mocosa sangre sucia qué esa era su varita? Se preguntó el rubio, mirándola asustado. Sirius por su parte, ya se había preparado para atacar.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a la detective sangre sucia- se burló Malfoy, con una mueca, levantando su reluciente varita nueva. Lily lo miró con furia, pero no se movió del sitio. Durante un momento, fue un duelo de miradas, mientras que al otro lado de la puerta, Sirius había sacado también su varita, dispuesto a intervenir cuando fuera necesario.

- Malfoy, te lo advierto- Lily habló en un tono que Sirius jamás la había oído, mucho más maduro, serio y peligroso que nunca-. Como se te ocurra volverle a hacer daño a James, te las tendrás que ver conmigo- lo amenazó, segura de sí misma.

Lucius la miró con incredulidad. ¿Aquella mocosa lo estaba amenazando? Al menos, eso parecía. Pero él no iba a permitir que una niñata, mucho menos una sangre sucia lo amenazase y saliera victoriosa. Levantó la varita, dispuesto a atacarla, pero Sirius fue más rápido:

- ¡Desmaius!- exclamó, apuntando al rubio. Lucius Malfoy cayó para atrás, sin conocimiento, desmayado.

Lily se volvió hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde estaba Sirius con la varita en alto. Sirius se volvió hacia la chica, con un ademán de impaciencia y Lily lo miró con odio.

- Black, podía encargarme yo solita- dijo Lily, mirando a Sirius como si este fuera un estorbo. Sirius alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Ahora era el turno de Lily para hacer un ademán de impaciencia-. Tengo en mis manos la prueba de que Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago, voy a enseñársela a Dumbledore- decidió la pelirroja y salió de la habitación a paso ligero, dejando a Sirius algo confuso.

Sin embargo, el primogénito de los Black decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación para ponerse ropa algo más abrigosa, después de todo, tenía un castigo que cumplir en el bosque prohibido aquella noche. Y con la agradable perspectiva de poder explicarle todo a Susan aquella noche, Sirius se encaminó a la Sala Común tarareando la nueva canción del grupo "Las Lechuzas Estrelladas".

Anna estaba un poco histérica. No paraba de revolver en todos los lados a la busca de la ropa que más le conjuntaba para la ocasión. Por que claro, la ocasión en sí era un poco rara y no encontraba ninguna ropa adecuada para presentarse en la entrada de la Sala Común a media noche.

Susan miraba distraída a su amiga mientras leía Corazón de Bruja. Aún faltaba algo más de una hora hasta que tuviera que cumplir su castigo, por lo que estaba bastante relajada, al contrario que Anna. Susan, pasando las hojas de la revista de forma algo despistada, comentó:

- Estoy preocupada por Lily- dijo, de forma pensativa y mirando con atención el póster de un mago famoso que sonreía con descaro-. Lleva unos días muy rara, ¿no crees?- preguntó, bajando la mirada para contemplar a su amiga, que estaba comparando dos camisetas prácticamente iguales.

- Hombre, yo creo que es normal- dijo Anna, dejando las camisetas y concentrándose en las faldas y los pantalones-. Después de lo de James... ¿Quién no estaría así?- preguntó como si fuera lógico-. ¿Pantalón o falda?- preguntó volviéndose hacia ella.

- Depende- respondió Susan, ceñuda por el cambio de tema-. ¿Vas a salir con Remus?- preguntó, algo extrañada, pues la chica no se solía poner así de nerviosa por nada.

- Se puede decir que sí- confirmó la chica tras meditarlo, después de todo, sí que iba a salir con él-. Pero es una ocasión especial- añadió, sin encontrar otra palabra que describiera mejor la situación. 

- Entonces, pantalón- le aconsejó Susan, sin entender a qué venía tanto el revuelo de la castaña. Anna asintió, y empezó a probarse todos los pantalones que tenía, para a final decidirse por el primero que se probó.

Intercambió una nueva mirada con el espejo que le dijo: "Un poco más ajustados y revientas", frase que Anna ignoró, con una sonrisa triste. Ya lo había decidido, era lo mejor...

A las once en punto, Susan se encontraba en el recibidor de la entrada del colegio. Miraba distraídamente a su alrededor, cuando oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Teniendo la certeza de saber quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, la bateadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor sea abstuvo de dar la vuelta al distinguir la que pretendía ser seductora voz de Sirius Black.

- Puntual como siempre, ¿No Sussie?-preguntó con sorna. Susan se volvió hacia él, muy enfadada y le espetó:

- Idiota cómo siempre, ¿No Blackie?- repuso mirándolo de mal humor-. Y la próxima vez que me llames Sussie te quito tu derecho a ser padre- amenazó, con una voz dulcemente peligrosa.

Parecía que Sirius iba a replicar algo, pero justo en ese momento en el que abría la boca, las puertas que conducían al exterior del castillo se abrieron. Por ella entró una persona que fácilmente destacaba entre la multitud, que poseía una gran barba, era muy alto y también ancho. No era otro más que Hagrid:

- Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo os va?- preguntó el semi gigante mientras los chicos empezaban a seguirlo hacia la cabaña del semi gigante.

- No muy bien- dijo Sirius, cosa que era cierta. Entre su mejor amigo, en la enfermería sin despertar, y Susan, más cabezota que ella sola, pues las cosas no es que le fueran muy bien que digamos.

- Pues a mí genial- lo contradijo Susan, seguro que por llevarle la contraria. Lo cierto era que con la actitud huraña y extraña de Lily, Susan no lo estaba pasando muy bien. Para colmo, últimamente no podía soportar que Sirius casi no le hablase.

- Bueno, chicos, os explicaré en qué va a consistir el castigo- dijo Hagrid. Los dos dejaron de lanzarse miradas asesinas y se concentraron en el semi gigante-. Bien, será una misión de búsqueda, ¿entendido?

- ¿De búsqueda de qué?- preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja. Hagrid pareció ponerse algo nervioso.

- Eso no es lo importante- dijo él, tratando de restarle importancia-. La cuestión es que tenéis que usar vuestras varitas, ¿Las habéis traído, no?- preguntó. Ambos asintieron-. Bien, pues tenéis que hacer un hechizo de detención de poder supremo.

- ¿Detención de poder supremo? ¡Pero si leí en un libro que tan sólo había cuatro objetos que tenían ese poder!- exclamó Susan, sorprendida. Hagrid parecía muy incómodo.

- Ya, pero la cuestión es que si encontráis el foco de poder, que no sea en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, tenéis que avisarme inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Hagrid, empezando a molestarse.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron, interpretando aquello como que tenían que buscar en el colegio. Hagrid les dijo que tenían hasta la una en punto para buscar por todo el colegio, pero que a esa hora los quería a los dos en la puerta de su cabaña. Los dos, conformes, se dirigieron al colegio.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, Sirius se volvió hacia Susan.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó, preocupado. Susan se volvió hacia él, levantando la varita. Sirius temió que lo fuera a atacar, pero ella dijo simplemente:

- Pues aquí mismo- dijo simplemente y exclamó-. ¡Restreo Pedireum!- la punta de la varita empezó a desprender una luz dorada. Sirius, a regañadientes, también hizo lo mismo con su varita.

Los dos caminaban en silencio, de momento no sentían ninguna vibración, que era la señal que tenían de que había algún poder supremo por allí. Sirius estaba maquinando la manera más adecuada para entablar una conversación normal. Decidiendo que no tenía ningún modo de entablar una conversación normal con ella, decidió empezar fuerte.

En un pasillo antes de la enfermería, Sirius se detuvo. Susan se volvió hacia el chico, pero se cayó la réplica al ver que el joven tenía una cara muy seria.

- Susan, tenemos que hablar- dijo, con una voz seria que Susan pocas veces le había oído. No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- la voz de Susan sonó fría como el hielo. Sirius intentó fingir que no había oído el comentario de la chica, y en lugar de ello, haciendo caso omiso del castigo que se suponía que estaban cumpliendo, se sentó en medio de un pasillo. Susan lo miró, alzando una ceja-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Tenemos que cumplir un castigo!

- Pues yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que tú y yo hablemos, porque tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos- negó Sirius, del que se había apoderado de pronto una rabia imprudente. Susan lo miró con cara de ahí te quedas y se dio la vuelta, camino de la enfermería, pero entonces, Sirius alargó su mano y la retuvo-. ¡Espera!

- Black, suelta- dijo Susan, molesta, pero el brazo fuerte del chico la impulso hacia el suelo y la chica acabó sentada encima de Sirius-. Black, más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto- dijo, molesta.

- Claro que la tengo- dijo Sirius, molesto ante la desconfianza de la muchacha-. Te vine a hablar por lo que sucedió antes de navidades- Susan alzó una ceja, como si no hubieran pasado muchas cosas antes de Navidades-. Lo de yo y Lily en el lago- añadió.

Susan lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca se imaginó que para colmo fuera a decírselo a la cara, tan directamente. Eso la enfureció mucho y lo miró con los ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de eso? Traidor, vil traidor... Tanto decía que la quería, ¿Cómo era capaz? Susan sintió unas ganas increíbles de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo:

No me hables de amor,  
deja que expulse hoy mi rencor  
tú fuiste una vez,  
alguien que quise y también odié.

Anna, por su parte, decidió que prefería llegar pronto que tarde. Estaba muy nerviosa. Se miró al espejo por última vez, suspiró, rogando sacar fuerzas de algún sitio que ella no sabía y saber afrontar lo que iba a suceder. Debía de ser fuerte, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos la impidieran hacer lo que debía.

Limpiándose una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla, salió de la habitación con gesto decidido. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Al verlo allí, antes de tiempo como solía hacer, sintió que toda la decisión que había tomado se derrumbaba, pero tenía que aguantar y resistir... Por él, por Remus. Lo quería demasiado.

Al escuchar pasos, Remus también levantó la vista, para encontrarse con sus ojos. No la esperaba tan pronto, pero de igual forma la saludó con una sonrisa triste. Sus miradas se conectaron y Remus notó una puntanza de dolor en su estómago, que no era nada comparada con el gran dolor que en ese momento sintió Anna, que fue la que bajó la mirada y se acercó, con pasos cortos y lentos, como en un sueño.

- Vamos- fue la única palabra que Remus fue capaz de pronunciar ante la mirada, ahora inquisidora e inquietante que le estaba lanzando la chica. Anna tan sólo atinó a asentir, mientras el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría para dejarlos salir al resto del castillo.

Los oscuros corredores dejaban a simple vista sombras de las figuras, que siniestramente se cercaban alrededor de los dos jóvenes. Remus iba en cabeza, al parecer sin ningún tipo de rumbo fijo. Anna lo seguía, mientras se debatía en una lucha interior, pero no, ya lo había decidido, tenía que hacerlo, por él. Por él. Estas últimas palabras retumbaban en la mente de la castaña, cuando escucharon unas voces que no se molestaban en bajar la voz. 

- Pues yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que tú y yo hablemos, porque tenemos que aclarar ciertos puntos. ¡Espera!- decía la voz de Sirius, con esa voz que tan sólo usaba con Susan.

- Black, suelta- se quejaba la chica, molesta.

Mientras tanto, Remus hizo una señal a Anna para que fueran por otro camino. Esta, agradecida de no tener que encontrarse con esa parejita, se desvió del camino que llevaban, tal y como le indicaba Remus. Se le ocurrió pensar que, en cierto sentido, envidiaba a Sirius y Susan. Lo tenían tan fácil... Pero no, ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar qué habría pasado si las circunstancias fueran distintas, tenía que afrontar lo que estaba pasando, no podía flaquear o Remus la descubriría... Después de todo, el licántropo la conocía muy bien.

Entonces, Remus definió un destino fijo: La Torre de Astronomía. Sí, era el mejor lugar, allí podría hablar con Anna sin interrupciones. Anna también lo comprendió y decidió que también sería un buen lugar, quizás así todo sería más fácil.

Lily, por su parte, había aprovechado la ausencia de la enfermera, pues había ido a dormir, para colarse en la enfermería esa noche. Sabía que sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella, e incluso ella misma no podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando. Pero nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupada por alguien.

La tenue luz de su varita alumbraba la cara de James, que dormía, como la enfermera había dicho. Lily se acercó algo más a él y lo observó. Era como un niño pequeño, durmiendo. Tenía dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa, que concordaba perfectamente con su personalidad.

Inconscientemente, Lily se inclinó y lo besó con dulzura en la frente, como si tuviera la esperanza de que, tal y como sucedía en los cuentos, el chico despertase. Pero el chico no despertó, si no que permaneció igual que antes, igual que ayer, igual que hace quince días, igual que un mes, que era lo que llevaba en ese estado.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la pelirroja. ¿Y si no despertaba? ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre? ¿Y si nunca volvía a sentir su abrazo? ¿Y si nunca podía volver a ver esa sonrisa que el chico reservaba solo para ella? No, no podía soportarlo...

- James, si pudieras escucharme...- susurró Lily, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, hablando al aire-. No sabes cuanto te echo de menos, no te puedes hacer una idea...- murmuró, sintiendo como si él también pudiera escucharla realmente, allí estaba su cuerpo... Pero él no estaba allí-. Cuando pienso que estás así, por protegerme, por impedir que ese estúpido mortífago me atacara... James, por favor, despierta, porque si tú no estás aquí yo me muero, mi niño...- ahora ya no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos-. Te necesito, James, por favor, no me dejes sola... Despierta, James, despierta y mírame. Dime que todo va a volver a ser como antes, que no va a haber peligro, nadie que nos quiera hacer daño... Por favor, James, despierta...- susurró, mientras sus ojos esmeraldas estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas. 

Mírame a mí,  
mis ojos están llorando,  
se van cerrando.

- No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Susan, poniéndose de pie de repente, con el orgullo herido. No, no iba a permitir que ahora él empezase a hablar de eso, quizás como una persona civilizada, pero eso le dolía todavía mucho, era demasiado reciente.

- Pues lo vas a hacer- la contradijo Sirius, persistente. Había esperado más de un mes, y si ese no era tiempo suficiente, pues se lo iba a decir igual, por que no aguantaba más. Con un nuevo movimiento igual al anterior, Susan acabó de nuevo encima de Sirius, aunque ese no parecía ser un detalle que incomodase al chico, aunque tampoco incomodaba del todo a la chica.

Sirius fue fulminado con la mirada, pero aquella vez Susan no hizo ademán de levantarse, lo que, a opinión del sex- symbol, ya era un progreso. Como la chica parecía no tener nada que decir, fue Sirius el que habló:

- Los que estábamos en el lago no éramos Lily y yo- empezó Sirius, armándose de ese valor imprudente que le solía caracterizar. Susan alzó una ceja, como si estuviera diciendo: "te podías haber inventado una excusa mejor, ¿no?"

- ¿Entonces quienes eran? ¿Vuestros clones?- peguntó, al recordar que Lily les había explicado que los muggles estaban investigando la clonación humana. Sirius puso cara de perplejidad, al no entender lo que decía la chica.

- ¿Nuestros qué? Bueno, da igual- decidió, al ver que Susan ponía la misma expresión que antes de explicar un rollo muy raro y largo-. La cuestión es que, Lily y yo estuvimos hablando de ello y claro, justamente, ninguno de los dos recordábamos lo que habíamos hecho aquella tarde...

- ¿Ah, no? Mira tú que casualidad- replicó Susan, con escepticismo, anotándose mentalmente que eso se lo tenía que preguntar a Lily para averiguar si era verdad.

- Vale, piensa lo que quieras, pero me vas a escuchar hasta el final- repuso Sirius, dolido por lo que acababa de decir la chica-. Entonces, recordé lo que había dicho la indeseable de mi prima antes de que nos dieran las vacaciones, ¿Recuerdas? Eso de que nos anduviéramos con cuidado y eso que sonó como una amenaza, y comprendí que lo más probable era que hubiera sido ella. Eso explica que el otro día... Bueno, que le pasase lo que le pasara. Lily no tuvo que ver con la venganza, claro, pero...

- ¿Desde cuando la llamas Lily?- preguntó Susan, en un tono celoso y quizás algo dudoso. ¿Debía creerle? Sabía que los Slytherins eran capaces de hacer eso y mucho más, pero le parecía algo así, tan de pronto se enteraba y no sabía qué pensar...

- Eso es desde hace bastante- dijo Sirius, intentando restarle importancia, aunque en realidad no veía nada raro en llamarle a la chica por su nombre de pila-. Pero esa no es la cuestión, Susan- dijo, en un tono medio de súplica. 

Susan sintió los ojos del chico clavados en su nuca, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de ella. Sintió de pronto que estaba en medio de una situación algo estúpido. Ambos estaban sentados en medio de un pasillo, desierto, iluminado únicamente por la débil luz de unas antorchas, quietos, en silencio, que fue roto, por la voz de Sirius.

- Créeme, Susan, yo nunca te he traicionado. ¡Y mucho menos con Lily! ¿Cómo le iba a hacer eso a James?- preguntó, como si fuera ilógico-. Por favor, Susan, créeme, yo jamás haría eso.

Y volteo a la chica, que se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, con una extraña expresión en la cara, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos que no la mentían, que le hablaban con el corazón. ¿Debía de creer en la sinceridad y la fidelidad del chico más perseguido de todo el colegio?

Una vez que Remus y Anna llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía, se hizo silencio, un silencio que los invadió a los dos. Entonces, creyendo que no podría soportar aquella situación durante mucho más tiempo, fue Anna la primera en hablar.

- Supongo que hemos venido aquí para aclarar... lo nuestro- le dolió decir esas palabras, le dolió tener la certeza de que en aquella noche en adelante esas palabras ya no tendrían sentido. Remus, por su parte, se había acercado a la gran ventana de observación.

- Hace una noche bonita hoy- comentó simplemente, observando con nostalgia la luna menguante que brillaba ese día. Anna cerró los ojos, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la cosa que más le había dolido en el mundo.

- Remus, por favor- pidió en un tono que pretendía parecer frío, pero lo único que consiguió fue que pareciera una súplica-. No hagas esto más difícil- le pidió.

Remus se volvió hacia ella, de forma repentina que asustó un poco a Anna. Pero lo único que hizo fue observar detenidamente a la chica, como si estuviera evaluando lo que estaba pasando. No entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, un día estaba seguro de que la quería, y ahora, ya nada era igual, como si todos esos sentimientos se desvaneciesen de pronto, ya nada podría volver a ser igual...

Dime qué puedo pedir,  
no tienes, no tienes nada que me  
haga seguir,  
te falta un shu shu o un qué sé yo,  
te falta, te falta gracia cuando  
hablas de amor.

- Anna...- Remus parecía haber tomado una determinación y tenía expresión seria. Aunque lo que quería decir no era fácil, y le dolía-. Yo...- Anna no podría aguantar mucho más sin romper a llorar, ya notaba como las lágrimas intentan salir de sus ojos.

- Remus, da igual, los dos sabemos que esto no puede seguir así- Anna quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes, él no la iba a ver llorar, no, ella nunca lloraba... Donde hubiera una persona que la pudiera ver-. No podemos fingir que no ha pasado nada, Remus, esto ya no tiene sentido.

- Lo sé, pero es muy difícil...- musitó Remus, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara, lo que hizo que la seguridad de Anna flaqueara una vez más-. Yo no quiero perderte, Anna.

- ¿Crees que para mí es fácil?- murmuró ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Remus entendió lo que pasaba, simplemente era eso, el amor se había esfumado... ¿Para los dos? ¿Así, de repente? No tenía sentido, era ilógico.

- Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para pensarlo y meditarlo- propuso el merodeador, mirando en todas direcciones menos en la que estaba Anna-. Quizás así se nos aclaren las ideas y sepamos qué pasa.

- ¿Más tiempo?- gimió Anna, pensando en que si no acababa con eso en ese momento, más tarde no podría-. Remus, hemos esperado un mes, ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitamos?- le dolía, le dolía mucho, y lo que hacía el dolor insoportable era que sabía que él también estaba sufriendo.

- No lo sé...- dijo apenado Remus Lupin-. Es que, lo siento, Anna, pero no entiendo lo que ocurre. No entiendo por que, así, tan de pronto, yo te quería y ahora... ¡No sé si te sigo queriendo!

Aprovechando que el chico estaba mirando para otro lado, Anna se limpió una lágrima que había aguantado toda la fuerza que ella había hecho para impedir llorar. Era lo mejor, era lo mejor. Eran las únicas palabras de consuelo que encontraba Anna en todo aquello que estaba viviendo.

- Remus, por favor, no sufras por mí, ¿vale?- le pidió, pues sabía que ella por él no hacía más que empezar a sufrir, en cambio, así a él le podía evitar un sufrimiento-. Será mejor que por un tiempo nos alejemos, que no nos juntemos demasiado... La herida aún está abierta, quizá, cuando se cierre...

La frase quedó en el aire. Como un quizás, un tal vez, un a lo mejor, como una pequeña vela de esperanza en medio de un océano gris. Remus agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir ante tales afirmaciones. Sabía que tenía razón, y eso era lo que más le dolía. 

No sé que decir  
Tarde o Temprano nos iba a ocurrir  
Piensa en lo que fue,  
hay un ahora y hay un después

- Sirius, yo...- la mente de Susan era un torbellino de ideas. Ya no sabía ni qué hacía allí, ni por qué en ese momento no le estaba besando ya. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban...

- ¿Susan?- preguntó extrañado el chico, al ver como de pronto ella se ponía muy pálida y rompía el contacto visual. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica había caído al suelo, con la cara más blanca que un papel.

Sirius empezó a asustarse. Se agachó a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No es que tuviera experiencias en ese tipo de situaciones, pero lo más normal le pareció llevarla a algún sitio donde pudiera descansar. Primero pensó en la enfermería, pero recordó que la enfermera no se quedaba por las noches y lo mejor era la Sala Común.

Con esa decisión, cogió a Susan en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación, pero se quedó un rato, antes de empezar a andar con la chica en brazos, mirándola, embelesado. Entonces, olvidándose ya por completo del castigo que estaban cumpliendo, cambó de rumbo, hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Pero claro, como siempre solía suceder, ocurrió algo que lo estropeó todo. ¿Lo qué? Sólo una palabra. Peeves.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son Black y March, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?- se burló el poltergeist, con una sonrisa maligna en la cara. Sirius se empezó a preocupar. Al llevar a Susan en brazos, no le quedaba ninguno libre para ocuparse de Peeves.

- Peeves, lárgate- le espetó Sirius, molesto. No tenía ya bastantes problemas. Además, ahora se sentía frustrado. Se había quedado sin saber si Susan le creía o no, y no sabía si estaba bien del todo, aunque sospechaba que tan solo era un simple mareo.

- Oh, voy a divertirme un rato- dijo Peeves, de pronto feliz. Entonces, se acercó a las armaduras que decoraban los pasillos, y son una sonrisa, empujó una.

Consecuencia: Todas las armaduras, siguiendo lo que se denomina el efecto dominó, fueron cayendo una detrás de otra, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó Sirius, viendo como Peeves se alejaba, más contento que unas pascuas. Tenía que hacer algo, Filch vendría en cualquier momento...-. Por aquí- decidió, todavía cargando con Susan y se metió en un aula lateral, que resultó ser el aula de encantamientos.

Sirius dejó cuidadosamente a Susan en el suelo, donde había unos cojines utilizados para un encantamiento y, con sigilo, se acercó a la puerta, para vigilar el exterior. Pronto distinguió los pasos de Filch, que hacía su acostumbrada ronda y se había acercado allí alertado por el ruido.

Traía consigo a su inseparable gata, Madame Norris (N.A: La madre de la señora Norris, igual de indeseable que su hija). Filch empezó a investigar por la zona, mientras la gata intentaba seguir algún rastro. De pronto, pareció percibir que había dos personas ocultas donde se encontraban Sirius y Susan.

Pero Sirius estaba listo para aquello, cuando la gata empezó a abrir con el hocico la puerta, se encontró con la imponente figura de un gran perro negro como el carbón que la miraba que furia. Canuto emitió un gruñido, que fue más que suficiente para que la gata del conserje saliera de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible.

- Vámonos, Madame, se nos han escapado esta vez, la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte...- se oyó la voz de Filch, disgustada.

Susan empezó a abrir los ojos, confusa. Nada más abrirlos, lo primero que distinguió fue la figura de lo que parecía un perro muy grande y muy negro que la miraba, pero cuando parpadeó, allí ya no seguía el perro, si no que se encontraba Sirius, mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Susan, sin entender muy bien lo que hacía allí. Sirius, al ver que ya había despertado, se acercó, de nuevo preocupado.

- Te desmayaste- le explicó con brevedad. Susan, en ese momento, estaba segura de que el perro que acababa de ver era producto de su imaginación-. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

- Sí, gracias- respondió ella sonriéndole levemente, un único gesto que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Sirius-. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Nos perseguía Filch- dijo el chico, que se pronto empezó a encontrarse algo incómodo. 

Ella asintió, y desvió la mirada. Acababa de recordar el motivo de su desmayo... Lo que Sirius le había dicho... Quizás debía de preguntarle a Lily... Pero se dio cuenta de esa no era la cuestión. Ella misma tenía que ser capaz de confiar en Sirius, tenía que darse cuenta de lo que pasaba... Si ella no confiaba en él, lo suyo no tenía ningún futuro. Y lo comprendió. Tenía que creer en él porque confiaba en el, no porque su amiga le confirmaba o desmentía lo que decía.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Fue Susan la que lo rompió, bruscamente:

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó. Sirius miró su reloj y le informó:

- La una menos cinco- informó, con voz monótona, sin entender muy bien por qué la chica le preguntaba la hora. Pero no tardó en tener respuesta a esa cuestión en particular:

- ¡Tenemos que volver ya, o Hagrid nos matará!- lo apremió ella, poniéndose de un salto de pié. Sirius la miró fijamente, como si quisiera taladrarla con la mirada-. Y si pregunta, nosotros buscamos por todo el colegio- añadió, con tono etéreo.

Pero Sirius ya no podía aguantar más. Disgustado, alargó la mano y se la cogió a la chica, haciendo que ella voltease hacia él, como ya había hecho antes.

- ¿Estás segura que no me tienes que decir nada?- preguntó, con la voz algo temblorosa, pero con la miraba firme y decidida. Susan notó un gran peso en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos para controlarse.

- Sí, estoy muy segura- confirmó, dándose la vuelta, para salir de la habitación, con unos deseos de correr y gritar increíbles. 

Entiéndeme,  
la noche está aclarando,  
está aclarando.

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa, con la nieve aún acumulada en los terrenos, lo que les impidió acceder al invernadero e ir a Herbología. Nadie sabía cómo, pero el rumor de que Remus y Anna habían roto, se corrió por todo el colegio, y después de la clase de Estudios Muggles de donde salía Anna hablando con una chica de Hufflepuff, Susan, que volvía de clase de Pociones De Alto Nivel, se acercó a ella, algo malhumorada:

- Todo el colegio anda diciendo que tú y Remus habéis roto, como si no me lo hubieras contado a mí, antes de al resto del colegio...- decía ella, indignada.

- Es que, de hecho, Remus y yo hemos roto- le contestó Anna, con una sonrisa triste. Aún le dolía hablar del tema. Susan se enfadó con la chica, pero a la hora de la comida, ya se le había pasado.

- Lily, por Dios, ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres más comido cuando no has probado bocado?- le preguntó Susan, empezando a hartarse de que su amiga apenas comiese.

- No, no quiero más, ¿tienes algún problema?- replicó Lily, molesta. Estaba de mal humor, y lo que quería era acabar pronto para ir cuanto antes a la enfermería a ver a James. Susan rodó los ojos, empezando a hartarse y ella también se levantó de la mesa, para dirigirse a la biblioteca y acabar unos deberes antes de que empezasen las clases de la tarde.

Anna, mientras la pelirroja también se iba, rumbo a la enfermería; levantó la vista, para mirar como Remus intentaba desprenderse de unas chicas empalagosas, entre las que destacaba Laura Smith. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste se dibujase en sus labios al verlo, mientras lanzaba miradas de socorro a Sirius, que lo único que hacía era reírse de él.

Pero poco después, Sirius también se levantó, cogiendo el mismo camino que había tomado Lily minutos antes, rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con una Lily que miraba con reproche las numerosas tarjetas y regalos que se amontonaban al lado de la cama del chico, la mayoría de sus admiradoras.

- Lily- la llamó, al ver que la atención de la pelirroja se había vuelto a centrar en James. Ella levantó la vista, en señal de que lo escuchaba-. Tenemos que hablar- dijo con gravedad.

- ¿Tema?- preguntó distraídamente la pelirroja.

- Obvio que es por lo de ayer- Lily lo miró sin entender-. Por lo de Malfoy- añadió, como si fuera obvio. La mirada de Lily se ensombreció.

- Primero, Sirius, quiero que me prometas que lo que viste ayer no se lo vas a decir a nadie bajo ningún concepto- le pidió Lily, con una voz que repentinamente no parecía la suya.

- Pero... ¡Malfoy es un mortífago! ¡Hay que decírselo a Dumbledore!- exclamó Sirius, que no entendía por qué Lily le pedía aquello. Lily no estaba para ponerse a discutir con él, por lo que añadió.

- Prométemelo. Yo sé lo que hago- dijo simplemente. Sirius asintió, cruzando los dedos tras de sí. Algo le decía que iba a ocurrir algo que le iba a obligar a decirlo, no sabía por qué, pero su instinto no solía equivocarse, y aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Así pasaban los días para los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor. Entre los deberes, las visitas a James a la enfermería, los respectivos esquivamientos entre Anna y Remus, que Susan pasase la vida mucho más distraída que los demás...

Por eso, cuando, el día ocho de febrero, Michael Prewet se le acercó en el pasillo con una cara de felicidad, no entendió lo que el chico quería.

- Susan, ya hay puesta una nueva fecha para ir a Hogsmeade- le comentó, con una gran sonrisa. La chica alzó una ceja, sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con ella-. ¿Y a qué no sabes qué día es?- ella negó con la cabeza-. ¡Es el día de San Valentín!- le comunicó, con una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces, Susan recordó todo: Ella había quedado con él para pasar todo el día de San Valentín con el chico. Ella sonrió de forma tonta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Michael, alegando que tenía que ir a clases. Apesumbrada, la chica entró en clase, viendo como Sirius estaba rodeado de chicas que le decían que era muy valiente por que debía de estar pasándolo fatal por que su mejor amigo estaba en la enfermería. Con un suspiro resignado, ella tomó asiento, dispuesta a pasar otro día dónde le meterían más conocimientos para los ÉXTASIS en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de Pociones, dos pisos más abajo, la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin de séptimo año, aprovechando que el profesor no había llegado, estaban reunidos formando un corro, en cuyo centro estaba Bellatrix Black.

- Bien, hoy por la tarde tendrá lugar la primera reunión, recordad que es en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy- les decía, muy deprisa, como si temiese que alguien los pudiera oír.

Todos asintieron, conformes. En ese corro estaban los sangres limpias residentes en Slytherin más prestigiosos de séptimo año. La prima de Sirius asintió, contenta. Si todo iba como ella planeaba, ella destacaría entre esos idiotas ineptos y no tardaría en destacar entre ellos, quizás, con un poco de suerte, podría llamar la atención del Señor Tenebroso...

Mientras Bellatrix se imaginaba a sí misma convertida en la mejor mortífaga de todos los tiempos, el profesor entró en la clase, lo que provocó que los alumnos se sentaran.

- Yo no voy a Hogsmeade- declaró rotundamente Lily Evans, cinco minutos antes de que empezase la hora en la que se permitía acudir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Susan, que estaba empezando a hartarse de que su amiga se comportase de un modo tan raro. Rezaba para que James despertase de una vez, por que prefería a una Lily neurótica, chillona e hiperactiva que una desganada, sin ganas de divertirse y apagada.

- Yo tampoco- manifestó Anna. Estaban en la Sala Común, y en ese mismo momento, entraron Sirius, Remus y Peter, que venían de ver a James de la enfermería.

Por un momento, la miradas de Anna y Remus se conectaron, haciendo que el segundo sintiese esa ya conocida sensación de querer correr a abrazarla, pero no de de estar con ella. Algo había pasado, lo sabía. Bajó la mirada, algo contrariado, mientras Anna, por todos los medios, intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

Dime qué puedo pedir,  
no tienes, no tienes nada que me  
haga seguir,  
te falta un shu shu o un qué sé yo,  
te falta, te falta gracia cuando  
hablas de amor.

- ¿Entonces voy a ir yo sola a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Susan, molesta. No es que le agradase mucho la perspectiva de ir con Michael, a pesar de ser un chico que le caía bastante bien y se lo pasaba bien con él. Pero en su mente sólo había una cosa: No era Sirius.

- Bueno, tú vas a ir con Michael- dijo Anna, restándole importancia-. Nosotras no tenemos nadie con quien pasar el día de San Valentín, así que nos quedamos aquí.

- Tú no tendrás nadie con quien pasar el día de San Valentín, pero yo pienso estar con James- la contradijo Lily, mientras repasaba, distraída su redacción de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- Cómo si te fuera a ver o a oír- dijo Anna, con cara rara. Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina, muy molesta con el comentario que acababa de hacer ella, pero no comentó nada, en parte, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

Mientras tanto, un emocionado Peter comentaba:

- ¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Una escapada a la tienda de gominotas? ¿Nos surtimos de artículos para bromas? ¿Tomamos algo en Las Tres Escobas?- preguntaba, ya emocionándose.

- No, yo me quedo en el castillo- negó Remus, seguro de que en Hogsmeade estaría Anna. Y lo curioso era que Anna se quedaba en el castillo por ese mismo motivo.

- Yo quiero estar solo- dijo simplemente Sirius. Sería la primera excursión al pueblo que no iría con James.

Peter se alejó de allí, malhumorado. Ya se enterarían esos dos... De pronto, recordó la conversación que habían tenido Sirius y Lily en la enfermería, seguros de que nadie los oiría. Pero él la había oído, y podía usar esa información para hacer pagar a los chicos. No los soportaba. Ellos tenían a muchas chicas muy guapas detrás de ellos, ellos eran los populares, los graciosos, simpáticos bromistas, los guapos, los listos, los perfectos. ¿Y él quien era? El amiguito. Pero, no, las cosas no iban a seguir así. Iba a usar esa información contra ellos. (N.A: No, si este ya empieza a ser traidor desde pequeño...)

Susan bajó al vestíbulo, donde se encontró con Michael, que traía un gran ramo de flores y lucía una gran sonrisa. "Qué original" pensó Susan, mirando a los numerosos chicos a su alrededor que entregaban en esos momentos un ramo exactamente igual a sus parejas.

- Flores para mi flor- le dijo galantemente. Susan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco, de hecho, esa frase era tan utilizada, que se sentía como en un predecible culebrón.

- Muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, intentando en vano no compararlo con Sirius, el que se caracterizaba por siempre tenerte una sorpresa, como la de la última excursión a Hogsmeade... Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarla, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Michael le ofreció caballerosamente el brazo.

Desde lo alto del vestíbulo, Sirius veía a Susan marcharse del brazo de Michael Prewet, con una sonrisa en los labios (lo que él no sabía era que era más falsa que la sonrisa de George Bush) y sentía una extraña presión en su corazón. Antes de tener que salir huyendo, pues una bandada de chicas sin pareja lo perseguían (se había corrido e rumor de que no tenía pareja), sintió una tristeza que jamás había sentido. ¿La estaba perdiendo?

Susan apenas escuchaba a Michael, que le hablaba sobre un trabajo de Runas Antiguas, que al parecer, la profesora lo había pedido un día equivocado. Con leves afirmaciones, el chico se dio por satisfecho, y una vez que bajaron de los carruajes, el chico propuso ir a Las Tres Escobas.

Ella, aceptando la invitación gustosa, no dudó en seguirlo. Las Tres Escobas estaba llena de gentes, pero en aquella ocasión, a diferencia de las demás, en vez de haber grupos de amigos y alguna que otra pareja, era ocupada por varias parejas, una en cada mesa.

Los dos pidieron sendas cervezas de mantequilla y empezaron a charlar amenamente sobre las clases y los estudios: Su conversación se centró en los ÉXTASIS.

Sirius, por su parte, había logrado deshacerse de la multitud de chicas que lo seguía y ahora se encontraba en medio de un solitario paseo por el pueblo. Y sentía una extraña aversión hacia las parejas enamoradas que paseaban a su alrededor.

Y se sentía extrañamente solo, nunca le había pasado. Sin su mejor amigo, sin Susan todo era extrañamente peor. Era como sentir un vacío por dentro que antes no había sentido. Era algo tan extraño que lo hiciera pensar que estaba en medio de un mar, a la deriva. Se sentía un alma sola, en la nada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que estaba perdiendo a Susan, y eso hacía que se sintiera fatal. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarla?

Anna Send, tras estar un buen rato en la Sala Común, observando a los pequeños alumnos de primero y segundo, preocupados por los deberes, qué harían el día siguiente, si podían entrar en el equipo de quidditch el año que viene... Y, de pronto, sintió una nostalgia increíble.

Echaba de menos ser pequeña, no tener ninguna preocupación importante en mete, pasarse las tardes hablando animadamente, vivir en un mundo donde nunca ocurría nada que hacía que todo se desmoronase, que no podía ocurrir nada que la hiciera salir de su burbuja... Pero ahora todo era distinto, las cosas habían dado un giro demasiado grande en poco tiempo. Las cosas se complicaban y tenían que dar con la dura verdad. Quizás a ella le había tocado un poco pronto, pero tenía la certeza de que a sus amigos les iba a tocar tarde o temprano.

Con una sonrisa furiosa, arrugó el papel que estaba leyendo en ese momento. Acababa de llegarle otra nueva carta, con un poco de suerte, se podía librar en Semana Santa... Pero estaba segura de que cuando llegase el verano, no iba a poder seguir jugando a las escondidas. Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que irse a Francia nada más terminar el curso, aunque eso implicase dejar a todos sus amigos allí... Y a Remus también.

Decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos para despejarse un poco. Pero lo que encontró uno o dos pasillos después de la Sala Común, no la despejó en absoluto. Remus estaba allí, en medio del pasillo, mirándola. No podía fingir que no lo había visto, era demasiado obvio que sí que lo había hecho. 

- Hola- saludó, con un aire melancólico Remus. Volvía a sentir aquellos sentimientos confusos y contradictorios que le producían un gran dolor de cabeza-. ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade?- le preguntó, de nuevo con aquella sensación de incomodidad.

- No me apetecía ir- dijo, con expresión seria-. Bueno, si me disculpas... Voy a... La biblioteca- inventó lo más rápido que pudo Anna, que no podía soportar estar allí. 

Y Remus se quedó allí, mirándo como ella se alejaba, con un montón de cosas que expresar y tan pocas palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

Dime qué puedo pedir,  
no tienes, no tienes nada que me  
haga seguir,  
te falta un shu shu o un qué sé yo,  
te falta, te falta gracia cuando  
hablas de amor.

En ese momento, la mente de Susan no podía estar más lejos de allí. Mientras Michael hablaba sin parar, la chica se preguntaba cómo había podido pasárselo bien en Fin de Año con él, pero es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto... Ya no se trataba de pasarlo bien, era algo distinto... Quería estar con Sirius, pero no confiaba en él... ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? No lo entendía, y eso le dolía, le dolía mucho...

De pronto, se percató de que Michael lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas interesadas por encima de su hombre, y, Susan, interesada, se volvió, para encontrarse con Sarah, una chica de su curso, que iba en Ravenclaw y era bastante amiga suya, pues compartían pupitre en Runas Antiguas.

Y lo extraño era que Sarah, estaba sentada sola y también miraba de reojo a Michael, aunque de forma algo más disimulada que el chico. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro de Susan. Tenía un plan.

- Michael, voy un momento al baño, ¿vale?- dijo, cuando se percató de que Sarah se levantaba también para ir allí. El chico, distraídamente, asintió, mientras miraba como Sarah caminaba.

Susan entró en los servicios, donde Sarah se estaba lavando las manos. La chica, algo más alta, pelo negro, tez tirando a algo morena y unos ojos entre verdes y azules, al ver a Susan, sonrió con sinceridad:

- ¡Hola, Susan! ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó amablemente, con una sonrisa.

- No muy bien, pero esa no es la cuestión- replicó, contenta con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir-. ¿Conoces a Michael Prewet?- preguntó, segura de la respuesta. Sarah asintió, sin entender a qué venía aquello-. Bueno, es que resulta que me ha estado hablando de ti...

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó, visiblemente contenta, cosa que se apresuró a rectificar, aunque no podía disimular una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sí, y creo que me ha dicho que tenía lago que comentarte, sobre no se qué...- añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sarah parecía muy feliz, y con un gesto de la mano, se despidió de Susan, para salir lo más rápido posible de allí, camino a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Michael, al que también se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa tonta nada más ver a la chica.

Con una sonrisa triste, Susan abandonó Las Tres Escobas, con la única compañía del gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas que Michael le había regalado. Caminaba sin ningún tipo de rumbo fijo, sobre la fina capa de nieve que quedaba, dejando las marcas de sus pies, mientras veía el ir y venir que parejas por todo el pueblo. De pronto, escuchó un débil sollozo solitario que llamó su atención.

En un lugar solitario, a su lado, se encontraba un pequeño niño, que por su aspecto, debía de tener unos trece años como mucho. Tenía la túnica de Gryffindor y estaba agachado. Parecía muy triste y solo, y Susan sintió pena por él.

Se agachó al lado del pequeño, y le tocó el hombro. El niño levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la cara de una sonriente y extrañamente comprensiva Susan.

- Toma- le dijo, entregándole el gran ramo al niño, que la miró con sorpresa, esperando que fuera una broma o algo-. Feliz día de San Valentín- le deseó, con una sonrisa.

El niño parecía demasiado sorprendido como para poder hablar, pero emitió una sonrisa, que a Susan le parecía que quería esconder un tímido "Gracias". Con una sonrisa, por primera vez en todo el día sincera, Susan se dio la vuelta. Aunque pareciera mentira, aquel niño había provocado que algo extraño empezase a brotar en el interior de Susan. Y esa cosa acababa de indicarle que era lo que debía de hacer.

Sirius estaba encima de la colina del final del pueblo, mientras, entre un pequeño claro de nubes veía como el Sol se acercaba al horizonte. Sabía que dentro de muy poco tendría que volver al castillo, pero en ese momento, eso no le importaba.

Allí, el castillo estaba lleno de problemas, James estaba en la enfermería, y ya no sabía si podía despertar o no, lo que lo llenaba de una impotencia increíble. Quería hacer algo por su amigo, pero era consciente de que no estaba en su mano que él despertase, lo que lo frustraba en sobre manera.

Por otra parte, cada día era más consciente de que las cosas estaban cambiando en el mundo mágico: Era consciente de que su familia apoyaba a Lord Voldemort, y eso lo preocupaba. Quizás, de una forma indirecta, estaba algo preocupado. Desde el ataque de los mortífagos, estaba más que nunca preocupado por el tema. Conocía a su hermano, a sus primas Bellatrix y Narcisa, a sus tíos... Sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer con tal de obtener algo del patético poder que Lord Voldemort les podía proporcionar. Y eso podía extenderse, era consciente. Corrían un peligro real e inmediato, nada más salir de la escuela. Y nadie parecía que se daba cuenta del verdadero peligro que los esperaba fuera.

Y por último, estaba Susan. Un tema tan complejo y tan difícil a la vez, que Sirius ya no sabía ni qué hacer. No estaba en sus manos, por un lado, pero por otro, no iba a quedarse sin luchar por ella. Algo le decía, por otra parte, que Susan podía elegir sus decisiones ella sola, ¿no? ¡Pero él nunca se resignaba! No podía hacerlo... ¿verdad?

De pronto, algo sorprendió a Sirius en sus pensamientos. Unas manos cubrieron repentinamente sus ojos, y el chico, ya temiéndose que fuera alguna de sus admiradoras, se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar una voz muy conocida preguntándole:

- ¿Quién soy?- preguntaron en su oreja, con un tono divertido.

- ¿Susan?- preguntó Sirius, muy sorprendido. Las manos se retiraron de su cara, mientras el chico se daba la vuelta y se quedaba frente a frente con la chica-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, totalmente desconcertado, pero al fin y al cabo, feliz.

- Me he dado cuenta de cual era el sitio en el que debería de haber estado todo el día- manifestó ella, sin ocultar un brillo en sus ojos que delataba toda la felicidad que sentía-. Y también vine a decirte que te creo, Sirius, te creo- una expresión de eterna felicidad se dibujó en el rostro del merodeador-. Feliz San Valentín, Sirius.

Y se acercó al chico, besándolo mientras se ponía el Sol, como nunca lo había hecho. 

Tú fuiste una vez,  
Alguien que quise y también odié

Peter Pettigrew había estado todo el día buscando a los Slytherins de séptimo año, sin ningún tipo de resultado: no daba con ellos. No habían acudido a Hogsmeade, según un chico con cara de mala leche y que estuvo a punto de echarle un maleficio, que iba a sexto de Slytherin.

El chico volvió al colegio, solo, tal y como había salido de él, dispuesto a ir a cenar lo antes posible. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor para cenar, se llevó la grata sorpresa de que todos los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin estaban allí, y no había rastro por ningún lado de nadie de su curso de Gryffindor.

Se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin:

- ¡Black!- llamó a Bellatrix, con una sonrisa en los labios, como quien se hace el interesante-. Tengo una información muy interesante para ti- le dijo, con tono despreocupado.

- ¡Tú, rata, aléjate de mi novia!- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange con aire desdeñoso. No le gustaba ver a Bellatrix cerca de los Gryffindors.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana- lo contradijo ella, a la que le encantaba llevarle la contraria. No soportaba que la manejase un machista como él-. ¿Qué quieres, Pettigrew?- le preguntó, sin disimular el asco que le producía el chico.

- Tengo información que te puede gustar...- dijo como si tal cosa, y empezó a contar, con pelos y señales, la conversación que habían mantenido Lily y Sirius en la enfermería, donde ambos se habían dado cuenta de que habían caído en una trampa, pues habían hecho creer a James que ambos se habían besado.

A Lily se le había pasado el hambre. En todo el día, en el que no se había despegado de James, apenas había comido nada. Se encontraba un poco débil, pero sentía que en ese momento, lo único que le daba fuerzas era la esperanza de que James despertase, lo que cada día parecía más imposible y remoto.

Se acercó a la cama y lo observó de nuevo de cerca, intentando memorizar cada característica del chico. No se explicaba como en tan poco tiempo, todo lo que pensaba de él había cambiado de forma tan brusca... Pero se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado poco a poco, si no que James se lo había ganado de forma lenta y trabajosa. Se había ganado un espacio en su corazón, y eso si que Lily jamás lo olvidaría. 

Quien le iba a decir hacía dos años que James iba a cambiar tanto. Ahora apenas gastaba bromas, no tenía ese comportamiento tan inmaduro, había dejado de tontear con el resto de las chicas... Era una persona nueva. Y Lily no quería perderlo, no ahora que había descubierto cuán maravilloso podía ser... De nuevo, no pudo reprimir que nuevas lágrimas se le escapasen de sus mejillas. 

Mírame a mí,  
Mis ojos están llorando  
Se están cerrando

Y, cuando la primera lágrima de Lily cayó en el suelo, James comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, como si de un sueño de tratase, viéndolo todo borroso. Y lo primero que vio fue, una pelirroja al lado suya, llorando como si estuviera agonizando por dentro.

- ¿Lily?- dijo, con la voz ronca y confusa, más preocupado por ella de por el echo de que veía todo borroso ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. 

CONTINUARÁ...

Olaaa! Os gusto? No? Bueno, diganmelo, eps? Q sin vuestros rr, io nup tngo ganas d sguir scribiendoooo! Bsss!

**Kittyen: **Olaa! Sip, pobesitos todos, nop? xDD, weno, espero que la parte de Anna y Remus te haya quedado un poco + clara en este capitulo... es algo así como que se va a ir entendiendo poco a poco, al final, cuando todo quede aclarado, lo entenderás... Ese va a ser el misterio en el que va a estar envuelto la parejita... Jejeje, bueno, aqi tiens el capi, espero q t aya gustado! Mxxs bss!

**Marie Ann: **En fin, wapisima, ia Susan le cree a Sirius, James ya despertó y parece que las cosas empiezan a ir mejor... Lo weno nunca dura muxo, la verdad, abra q ver q pasa... Jejeje, en el siguiente capi van a pasar unas cuantas cosas, ya veras, preciosa. Me alegro q t gustase, mxxs asias x tu rr, un fuerte beso!

**Tsukushi Makino: **Olaaa! Weno, este final un fue mui intrigante, pro vas a ver como en el proximo capi las cosas van a girar de una forma un poco rara.. ya me entenderás, creo q no t puedes qedar, el kpi me qedo largo, nop? N fin, aorita después de actualizar m paso x tu ff! Mxxs bss!

**Hermy: **Bueno, lo cierto es que Malfoy se asustó xq Lily lo descubrió y tenía pruebas para inculparlo... X asi decirlo, un poco irónico, el Gran Lucius Malfoy asustado ante una sangre impura... xDD, mxxs asias x el review, wapisimaaa!

**Andy: **Me alegra muxo tu comentario, en serio, prometo actualizar un poco antes, lo que pasa es que estuve un poqito liada, y ya va empezando la epoca de los examenes... En fin, un fuerte besooo! 

**Anna Turner: **Lo leiste todo de un tiron? Weno, aorita estoi mas o menos en la mitad del ff, xq tiene previsto 53 capis, ya pase del ecuador... xDD, en fin, me alegra q t gustase, intentare seguirlo pronto. Muxos saludos y abrasos!

**Gerulita: **Olaaa! Jejeje, weno, lo cierto es que la parte de Peter y las lexuzas es mi parte preferida... xDD, ia ves, ojala que te siga gustando, me halaga muxo q t paresca tan weno mi ff, en serio, muxas asias x tu rr, q m alegro muxo... Bueno, creo que esta ultima parte sip q estuvo algo emotiva, pro en fin... De llorar? Un sep donde, ia me diras... Jejeje, sip, tb es mala suerte, un dia de novios y bella y Snape los separan! Uiii... Q malos son esos dos, nop? Jajaja, un fuert beso, wapa, cuidate muxoooo!

X FISSS, DEJEN RR!


	24. Esto no es un Juego

Sorryyyy!

Se q me tarde, ódienme, mátenme y todo lo q qieran, pro ya m estoi cansando de poner la misma excusa en todos mis ffs!

A ver.. Estuve 2 meses sin ordenador, me fui de viaje, la insporacion me abandono y pase una mala racha... Mas o menos, así se resume

Perdón x no contestar a los rr, esq. No tengo tiempo!

ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO

- ¿Lily?- dijo James, con la voz ronca y confusa, más preocupado por ella de por el echo de que veía todo borroso ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. 

- ¡James!- exclamó Lily, demasiado sorprendida que paró de llorar de golpe. Y ese fue su primer impulso, levantarse como un resorte y abrazar a James con tal intensidad que parecía que casi lo ahogaba.

- Lily... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?- la mente de James empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido en Fin de Año. El mortífago encapuchado, Lily, el baño, Lily, la maldición... Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y entonces comprendió por qué veía todo borroso. Alguien le había quitado las gafas.

- James, me has tenido muy preocupada- le confesó Lily, separándose de él y mirándole a los ojos con una intensidad que jamás había demostrado antes, que taladró al pobre y confuso chico, pero haciéndolo sentirse muy bien-. Pensaba que no ibas a despertar...

- Pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te salvaste del mortífago?- a James lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era su estado, si no lo que le había pasado a la pelirroja que tenía delante. Sintió un calor creciente por el estómago... Había llorado por él...

- Susan me salvó... Bueno, en realidad digamos que Susan, Anna, Remus y Sirius llegaron a tiempo...- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquella noche aún en mente-. Pero James... ¿Cómo te sientes? Quizás deba de avisar a la señora Promfery, al principio insistía en impedir estarme aquí, pero me colé tantas veces que acabó aceptándolo- comentó ella con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba.

- Lily, espera- James de pronto se encontraba mucho mejor-. No quiero que venga la señora Promfery. Quiero estar contigo- le informó, con una sonrisa. Lily se sentó, algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir James-. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba en la enfermería? ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde...?

- Ya, James, tranquilo- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que relajó a James-. Sirius y Remus creo que están los dos en Hogsmeade, son las seis y media de la tarde, estamos a catorce de febrero, y en cuanto a cosas que han pasado, me temo que tendré que ponerte al día en cuestión de cotilleos...- bromeó la pelirroja, con la primera sonrisa sincera del último mes y medio.

- Un momento...- James analizó mentalmente la información que le acababa de llegar-. ¡¿Me dices que he perdido un mes y medio de mi vida inconsciente!- preguntó, horrorizado. 

Lily sonrió, confirmándoselo. James se tumbó en la cama de la enfermería. Se sentía de pronto, muy extraño. Tenía tantas preguntas y preocupaciones en mente, que preguntarlas en ese momento hasta habría sido absurdo para él... Lily se acercó a su cama, observándolo.

- James... creo que lo mejor es que ahora descanses un poco, luego lo verás todo distinto... Si quieres yo le digo a la enfermera que despertaste...- dijo Liliana.

- Lily...- James se incorporó de repente-. ¿Dijiste que hoy era catorce de febrero?- preguntó, de forma seria. Lily asintió, sin entender a qué venía eso, pero a James se le había formado una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro-. Pues entonces... Feliz San Valentín.

Y se acercó a ella, despacio, de forma armoniosa, y mientras podía sentir las respiraciones del otro en cara poro de su piel, se besaron con pasión y dulzura al mismo tiempo... Era un beso especial, después de todo... Era un día especial.

Aquel día en la enfermería se respiraba un ambiente muy extraño. La señora Promfery, para disgusto de Lily, había dado una poción para dormir a James. La pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba muy disgustada por que decía que James ya había dormido mucho ese último mes y medio.

Por su parte, Sirius, sentía que su felicidad era completa. Según él, lo único que faltaba en ese momento era que James se recuperase para el partido contra Slytherin de la semana que viene, que McGonagall había conseguido aplazarlo para que James pudiera jugarlo. Con la mano de Susan sobre su mano, y sabiendo que podría ver a James al día siguiente, Sirius lucía una encantadora sonrisa que pocas personas le conocían. 

Pero Sirius no era el único que estaba muy contento. Aquel desmejoramiento que Lily había sufrido mientras James estaba en la enfermería parecía haberse esfumado de repente, pues ahora su cara reflejaba una gran alegría y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se volvían hacia la cama de James.

En cambio, había dos personas en la sala que no parecían compartir la alegría de sus amigos. Anna y Remus. La primera tan sólo estaba allí por que se había visto obligada a ir por Lily, que estaba más emocionada que el día de navidad. Seguía sintiéndose mal cada vez que estaba cerca de Remus, pero ya no sabía de donde sacar las fuerzas...

Y Remus, por su parte, seguía sintiendo esa sensación ya conocida de que una parte de él quería estar con Anna, y otra le decía que no la quería. Vamos, que el pobre estaba hecho un lío, y lo único que sabía era que estar cerca de Anna lo único que le producía era sentirse peor. ¡Pero es que estar dos semanas enteras sin besarla era una tortura para el licántropo! Pero la última vez que la había besado, se había sentido muy mal... Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza cuanto antes...

Aquella noche, en la habitación de los merodeadores se respiraba un ambiente algo extraño. James todavía seguía durmiendo en la enfermería, por lo que una cama seguía intacta, como si estuviera recién arreglada.

Peter, muy contento tras la conversación que había tenido con la prima de cierto perrito monísimo y muy cuco que es el perrito más mono que jamás he visto... Sí, sí, ya vuelvo con la historia... Bueno, que Peter estaba contento por ser un chivato de mierda (N.A: Hay gente que nacer rara, no pregunten... ) y por eso se quedó dormido muy pronto. Cabe añadir que estaba roncando como un poseso, y que por su culpa, ni Sirius ni Remus podían conciliar el sueño.

- Así no hay quien duerma- protestó Sirius, levantándose, mirando molesto a su "amigo", que seguía roncando como un poseso. Remus, emitiendo un gruñido de desnegado se destapó del tronco para arriba.

- Lo último que me faltaba, no me llega con no poder dormir los días de luna llena como para que ahora tampoco pueda dormir el resto de los días por culpa de Colagusano- espetó Remus, que estaba de muy mal humor. Sirius, alzando una ceja, pues hacía mucho que no veía a Remus de mal humor, y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, llevaba una temporada de bastante mal humor.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Sirius. Sabía de sobra que su amigo nunca bromeaba con el tema de la licantropía.

- Simplemente, que ni siquiera me comprendo a mí mismo- respondió Remus, mirando con ojos soñadores al techo, en ese momento no iluminado. Sirius hizo una mueca de extrañeza-. Yo me entiendo, prefiero no hablar de eso ahora- añadió con algo de misterio. Y Sirius asintió, sabiendo que cuando el chico estuviera preparado, no tardaría en contarle lo que sucedía.

Y los dos chicos intentaron dormir, con la agradable perspectiva de que James volvería con ellos al día siguiente. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirían dormir algo aquella noche...

Una chica algo baja a pesar de sus 17 años se escabullía en el silencio de la noche de la torre de Gryffindor. Caminaba con un rumbo fijo: La Torre de Astronomía. Desde pequeñas, ella y sus amigas frecuentaban aquella torre cuando se sentían tristes, necesitaban pensar, o, simplemente, querían estar solas y en calma.

Dicha chica no tardó en llegar a dicha torre, donde se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana, para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Unas pequeñas y finas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras el silencio de la noche la envolvía. Allí era donde ella sacaba las fuerzas para el día siguiente aparecer con una falsa sonrisa fingida, para resistir todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Todo era como todas las noches, el silencio la envolvía, solía acudir a aquella ya ineludible cita al menos, tres veces a la semana. Todo era igual, el silencio, que ahogaba sus lágrimas, todo era perfecto hasta que...

- ¿Anna?

Anna Send se sobresaltó en sobre manera, limpiándose las lágrimas lo más rápido que fue capaz y dándose la vuelta con mucho nerviosismo, con una sonrisa delatadora en sus labios.

- Susan...- dijo, con una media sonrisa, al ver a su amiga allí, mirándola con sorpresa-. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- preguntó, intentando parecer lo más casual posible. Intento fallido, pues Susan se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante perspicaz.

- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo- A la luz de la luna creciente, a la que le quedaba bien poco para ser llena, la silueta de Susan hasta podría haber parecido amenazadora, pero cuando habló lo hizo con un tono que Anna jamás le había escuchado: Suave y calmado, incluso podría haber pasado por un tono místico-. Te he venido siguiendo- aclaró.

Anna no dijo nada. Sólo bajó la mirada, mientras miraba de forma cuidadosa el reloj que tenía en su mano. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que acabase el día de San Valentín. Calculaba que Lily ya debería de estar dormida, probablemente soñando con James.

- ¿Por qué no te vas con Sirius antes de que acabe el día de San Valentín?- le preguntó, con cierto tono de rencor que fue percibido e ignorado por parte de Susan.

- Es Remus, ¿no?- preguntó Susan, comprendiéndolo al instante. Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Susan interpretó el gesto como un sí-. Anna, sé que no me lo vas a contar... Pero sólo te voy a decir una cosa, que al menos a mí me ha sido útil: Nunca decidas nada sin antes pensarlo de verdad. Hay riesgos que merece la pena correr, Anna. Si no te arriesgas, jamás ganarás, recuérdalo.

Y Susan salió de la torre, dejando a Anna sola, a la que una nueva lágrima se le había escapado de sus ojos:

- La decisión ya está tomada- susurró a la oscura y fría torre-. Es un riesgo demasiado grande como para permitir que él lo corra- y, segundos después, la torre volvía a estar de nuevo vacía. Anna también se había ido. 

Un muchacho de cabello alborotado, tumbado en una cama de la enfermería del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, tras un sueño reparador. Lo primero que vio allí fue la figura del anciano director de la escuela mencionada anteriormente, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días James, ¿Te apetece un té?- ofreció amablemente Albus Dumbledore (N.A: Iba a poner todos los nombres de Dumbly, pero como no me acuerdo, tendría que ir a coger el quinto libro de Harry Potter... Y no es que me apetezca mucho... xDD)

- ¡Profesor!- James parecía muy exaltado-. Quería hablar con usted, yo... El día del ataque del mortífago, profesor...

- James, James, James...- dijo el director en un tono jovial, comprendiendo que el chico no quería ese té que le había ofrecido-. Comprendo que tengas muchas dudas, muchacho, pero todo a su tiempo- le dijo el anciano.

- ¿Quién era el mortífago que nos atacó?- necesitaba saber quien se había atrevido a intentar matar a su Lily. Empezaba a ser muy posesivo, eso era mala señal...

- Aún no ha sido identificado, pero el Ministerio está trabajando en ello, no es normal que un mortífago actúe de esa manera, como si tuviera una intención fija con dos alumnos...- empezó Dumbledore, dispuesto a ocultar la mayor información posible.

- ¿Por qué querían atacarnos a Lily y a mí?- preguntó James rápidamente. James odiaba tanto como Sirius todo lo que tenía que ver con la magia negra, al igual que el chico, por experiencias personales.

- Eso, señor Potter, es algo que no puedo responder- dijo simplemente el director-. Pero sí le voy a dar un consejo: Aléjese lo más posible estos días de los estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin... Y aleje también a sus amigos, no me equivoco al pensar que quizás a la que deba alejar de los estudiantes de esa casa es a la señorita Evans...

- ¿Por qué a ella?- dijo James, con un tono peligroso en la voz. Si había algo que no aguantaba era que lo tratasen como un niño. Muy pocos conocían a James Potter serio y preocupado, y Dumbledore se sumó en esos pocos al ver la mirada que le lanzó James.

- Simplemente, en la casa de Slytherin no hay nadie con origen muggle... Y creo que quizás podrían tomarla con gente de su procedencia- comentó simplemente el director, manteniéndole la mirada a James. El chico se olió la mentira, pero no se atrevió a recriminarle nada al director. Se iba a tomar muy en serio su consejo.

- Señor director... Una última pregunta...- Albus se volvió hacia el capitán del equipo de quidditch de su antigua casa de Hogwarts-. ¿Qué es lo que busca con todo esto?- preguntó. El director alzó una ceja, en señal de que no lo entendía-. ¿Por qué insiste en ocultarme lo que creo que merezco saber? Ya soy un mago adulto, creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber afrontar la verdad.

Albus salió de la enfermería, meditando. Quizás lo que decía James era verdad y él debía de contarle... No, era mejor esperar, dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Le ahorraría el dolor hasta que fuera necesario, mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, nada podía pasarle... ¿verdad?

- ¡James!- Lily había corrido por los pasillos, pese a la prohibición, corriendo hacia la enfermería para ver al chico, y tal y como esperaba, fue la primera en llegar. Faltaba poco para la comida-. ¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia donde descansaba el chico.

- Muy bien, me van a dar ya el alta para la comida- le dijo James, recibiéndola con una sonrisa, y contento de tener otra cosa en la que pensar que seguir dándole vueltas a lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, para ver si encontraba una pista que le indicase que era lo que le ocultaba el director.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, ahogando un resoplido por parte de Lily, que quería quedarse a solas con el chico. Sirius y Susan, cogidos de la mano, entraron en la enfermería, a la vez que Remus, que volvía a lucir un aspecto cansado y enfermizo.

- James, ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?- preguntó Susan interesada, sin entender que significaba la mirada que Lily le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

- Hoy al medio día- dijo este, mientras releía sin mucho interés los apuntes que Remus le había cogido de distintas asignaturas, pues los ÉXTASIS cada vez estaban más próximos y había que prepararse bien, según el chico. Ese era el nuevo método del chico para intentar sacarse a Anna y esos confusos impulsos de su cabeza. Centrarse e los exámenes-. ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó, mientras apartaba los de Herbología y cogía con más interés los de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

- Entrenamiento hoy por la tarde- dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Él de hoy aún lo dirigiré yo, porque dudo que te de tiempo a prepararlo, pero el resto supongo que ya los dirigirás tú- le informó la cazadora. James, algo desorientado, asintió.

De pronto, Susan pareció darse cuenta de que Anna no estaba en la habitación, y de pronto recordó la conversación que había mantenido con la castaña el día anterior. Se soltó de forma sigilosa, y tras despedirse de Sirius con un beso en la mejilla, desapareció de la enfermería, dejando a todos un poco desconcertados, principalmente a su novio.

- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa?- preguntó Remus, que hasta entonces había estado callado. Lily y James se encogieron de hombres, pero Sirius mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, como si esperase que se abriese de repente y Susan apareciese de nuevo por ella.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y por ella no entró precisamente Susan Alexa March. Unas ocho o nueve chicas de diferentes casas estaban en la puerta, con pinta de maníacas. 

- ¡Qué os dije!- exclamó la que iba enfrente, que no era otra más que Elizabeth Taylor, que ofrecía una sonrisa triunfal-. ¡James Potter ha despertado! ¡Miradlo chicas, es él!

Y una Lily histérica se dedicó un cuarto de hora entera, hasta que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que intervenir, a espantar a lo que ella denominaba como "unas crías insolentes que se creían que James les iba a hacer caso". Los resultados: Nulos. Y además, provocaron que Remus y Sirius tuvieran que huir de la zona, pues las fans los habían visto y algunas empezaron a correr persiguiendo a los dos muchachos.

Susan estaba en el Gran Comedor, que estaba algo vacío, dónde la gente empezaba en ese momento a comer, o iba llegando allí. Anna se encontraba en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, revolviendo su comida de forma ausente.

- Anna... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a ver a James?- le preguntó con delicadeza. Anna levantó la vista de forma lenta, haciendo muy notorias sus ojeras. Susan se sentó a su lado, con un intento de sonrisa.

- Por que está Remus- contestó ella sinceramente, de mal humor-. Además, no pinto nada allí, no quiero amargaros la alegría a Lily y a ti con mi horrible cara, gracias- contestó, sin poder ocultar un grado de envidia en su voz.

- Anna, no seas injusta- Susan había adquirido un tono duro en la voz-. Lily y yo no tenemos la culpa de lo que quiera que te pase... Al menos hasta donde yo tengo entendido, esto tiene que ver con Remus...

- No, no tiene que ver con Lupin- negó ella, algo afligida-. Lupin tan sólo está en el medio, impidiéndome hacer lo que tengo que hacer- intentó usar un tono frío al referirse al chico, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su voz sonase muy ronca, como si acabase de llorar.

- Anna...- Susan lo decidió en una fracción de segundo-. Nunca intentes tapar lo que tienes ahí dentro, porque sólo conseguirás herirte a ti misma. Y no lo olvides Anna, porque antes de tener novio era tu amiga, y eso siempre va a estar por encima- declaró Susan. Anna la miró alejarse, mientras las palabras de la chica sonaban una y otra vez por su cabeza.

- ¿No te parece irónico? Tú, peleándote por mí con esa manada de chicas enloquecidas- se burlaba James con una gran sonrisa. Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

- A este paso, el índice de cerebros en estado mínimamente normal en el colegio va disminuyendo cada día más- dijo Lily-. ¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó, tras un pequeño momento de silencio, durante el cual ambos intercambiaron sendas miradas de nerviosismo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó James, sin moverse de un centímetro en la cama donde estaba sentado, al lado de la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que no mucha- reconoció Lily, sin entender muy bien por que el chico le preguntaba aquello. Pero la sonrisa pícara y la mirada llena de diversión que le lanzó James, fue lo suficiente como para convencer a Lily de cumplir la propuesta que el chico le hizo:

Aquel día por la tarde, la profesora McGonagall entró en la clase de Transformaciones con cara de mal humor. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su escritorio y mirar a la clase.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Evans? ¿Y el señor Potter? Tengo entendido que hoy ya podía salir de la enfermería- se volvió hacia Sirius, que estaba sentado con Remus, que estaba algo distraído.

- No lo sé- contestó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. No entendía por qué la profesora McGonagall le preguntaba a él, como si supiera donde está las 24 horas... aunque tuviera un método para averiguarlo, claro está, pero eso era algo que la profesora ignoraba.

La profesora resopló, molesta, antes de empezar su habitual sermón sobre los ÉXTASIS, de que tenían que prepararse mucho y que eso de faltar a clase tan solo les iba a causar problemas... Resumiendo, que en aquella clase no hicieron más que escuchar, aburridos, lo que la profesora tenía que decirles.

Hasta que un pensativo Remus le dio por mirar por la ventana. Y lo que vio lo dejó impresionado. Allí, en un lugar apartado de los terrenos del colegio, se encontraba un hombre alto, con una gran capa negra, donde su pelo rubio platino le caía por media espalda. Pero Lucius Malfoy no estaba solo: estaba rodeado por unos cuantas figuras algo más bajas, pero que a Remus, con su vista agudizada por la inminente luna llena, no le fue difícil reconocer: Eran casi todos los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin.

Remus John Lupin le dio un codazo a Sirius, que estaba bastante entretenida mirando embobado a Susan. El chico se volvió hacia el licántropo, molesto por la interrupción en el proceso. Pero cuando Remus señaló disimuladamente la ventana, el semblante de Sirius cambió radicalmente.

- Profesora- Sirius hizo señas para atraer a la subdirectora hasta allí-. Remus no se siente muy bien, ya sabe, estos días, antes de los exámenes- dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en estos días. Remus puso cara de estarse medio muriendo muy creíble, y la profesora McGonagall, interpretando lo que Sirius le quería decir, que la luna llena estaba muy próxima, los dejó salir.

James y Lily habían salido de la enfermería con una sonrisa traviesa. Lily, que no acostumbrada a no ir a clases, aquel día no sentía que estuviera haciendo nada que no debería de hacer. Sólo sabía que James estaba bien, y eso la ponía de muy buen humor... Ninguno ya se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado poco antes de Año Nuevo, aquel enfado, o quizás, ninguno de los dos se quería acordar.

James condujo a Lily por unos pasadizos que los permitieron salir a los terrenos del colegio sin ser vistos por nadie. Parecía que aquel día quería celebrar la vuelta de James, puesto que el sol se filtraba entre las espesas nubes, que parecían estar yéndose por fin y toda la nieve acumulada parecía estar derritiéndose, pues incluso ya había zonas de hierba sin nieve. El lago ya no estaba totalmente congelado, sino que tenía grandes trozos de hielo flotando por su superficie.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó James con una sonrisa. Lily se volteó hacia él, con los ojos brillantes. Fue un acto reflejo, pero nada más mirarlo, se llevó las manos al pequeño bulto bajo su jersey donde se encontraba el collar que el propio James le había regalado.

Y entonces, se paró a pensar un momento. Lucius Malfoy, el día que habían atacado Hogsmeade, se lo había querido robar... Pero no lo había conseguido, cuando lo había tocado, el colgante no se lo había permitido... Había hecho una copia... ¿Por qué tanto interés por ese colgante? No lo había pensado antes, estaba demasiado preocupada por James como para pensar en otra cosa...

- ¿Lily? ¿Lily, me oyes?- James pasaba las manos por delante de los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, preocupado, porque esta parecía estar en otro planeta. Lily salió de sus cavilaciones para volverse a James y contestarle:

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato y hablamos?- prepuso ella, algo mareada. Quizás debía de hablar con el profesor Dumbledore... Recordó su cara de furia cuando sus amigos se habían escapado para salvarlos a ella y a James... ¿Se lo debía de decir al director?

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una explanada de hierba donde ya no quedaba nieve y donde daba el sol directamente, a pesar de no ser muy intenso, no tardó en calentarlos con sus rayos.

- Esperemos que el campo de quidditch no tenga mucha nieve- comentó James, preocupado, echándole un vistazo al campo, mientras Lily intentaba apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en el guapo chico que tenía delante, cosa que no le costó mucho.

- Susan me comentó que había echado un hechizo o algo así- dijo Lily, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sentía una gran calma y tranquilidad, estando allí, con James... No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cruzase su cara.

¿Qué más daba en aquel momento que los mortífagos tuvieran una réplica de su colgante? ¿Qué más daba lo que estaba pasando en el resto del mundo? Ahora, lo único que le importaba era que James y ella estaban allí, que estaban juntos y que se querían. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, y sus labios estaban casi rozándose, cuando ocurrió de nuevo:

Un brillo azulado los envolvió, mientras sus mentes ya no estaban allí, si no que estaban en otro tiempo, en otras personas:

Lily volvía a sentir aquella sensación de que no era la dueña de sus actos, no podía controlarlos y la invadieron unos sentimientos que no eran los suyos. Sentía una furia, una frustración y una gran traición dentro de ella. Caminaba de un lado a otro en una gran habitación, iluminada con unas antorchas parecidas a las que tenía actualmente el colegio de Hogwarts, pero aquellas eran más antiguas y rudimentarias.

Parecía esperar a alguien y tenía los puños cerrados, pero estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer. De pronto, las enormes puertas que presidían las salas se abrieron de par en par. Y allí apareció aquel chico que tenía aquel porte tan parecido al de James.

James tampoco podía controlar lo que hacía ni decía. Y al ver aquella chica allí, mirándole con una mirada de odio, le recordó a Lily, a pesar de que no tenía ningún parecido con la pelirroja.

- Veo que la puntualidad sigue sin ser uno de sus dones- comentó fríamente Lily, parándose en frente de él, aunque a una distancia prudente.

- Rowena, has vuelto...- dio un paso al frente, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder controlar su voz, que sonaba cálida y de verdad contenta. Pero la chica levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, señalándolo de forma amenazante.

- Lo mío no es una visita de hostilidad- dijo con desdén, con la mano firme y odio muy resentido en su voz-. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que eso, sólo he venido a dejar las cosas claras. Quiero un duelo, vos y yo- informó, con voz monótona, como su se estuviera aprendiendo aquello durante días.

- Pero, si vos sabéis que es imposible que yo os gane...- James se sentía desconcertado ante aquella afirmación. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, que no había dejado de apuntarle, amenazante.

- Póngase en guardia, caballero- dijo con mucha ironía Lily, y lo último que vio fue como un líquido transparente salía de su dedo, algo que se parecía sospechosamente a agua...

Los dos chicos abrieron lentamente los ojos, todavía muy confusos. Se miraron, Lily había caído encima de James, al quedarse dormida... ¿Pero había sido un sueño? Sentía como algo quemaba la piel cerca del cuello... Y entonces lo supo. El colgante.

- James... ¿Tú...?- Lily se había incorporado y lo miraba, como esperando que no le dijese que había tenido el mismo sueño, que tan solo se habían quedado dormidos y que no había pasado nada raro allí. Pero al mirarlo una extraña furia la llenó, una furia como la que había sentido en el sueño, que no tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Pero ese mensaje tranquilizador nunca llegó. En ese momento, escucharon pasos sigilosos por los alrededores. Se miraron, a estas horas todo el colegio debía de estar en clases, ¿no? Se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, desde donde se veía con precisión una pequeña explanada que habían tomado las figuras, que no tardaron en reconocer: Lucius Malfoy y los Slytherins de séptimo curso.

James y Lily aguzaron el oído, muy interesados por la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo:

- Bien, chicos, he aprovechado que hoy no teníais clases de Defensa para hacer una pequeña reunión- decía Lucius, con tono autoritario-. Hoy hemos cambiado el punto de reunión, no podemos levantar sospechas, si nos reunimos en el mismo sitio todos los días, podrían sospechar y al aire libre nadie puede pensar que estamos haciendo nada malo, ¿no?- sonrió con suficiencia.

- Un momento- Bellatrix lo había interrumpido, con su habitual tono arrogante y lo miraba, como si lo estuviera cuestionando-. Al aire libre no podemos entrenar para el combate, ¿Nos puedes decir para qué estamos aquí?

- Estamos aquí porque he recibido indicaciones del Señor Tenebroso- dijo Malfoy, mirando con desprecio a la mordaz chica, como reprochándole ponerlo en duda-. Bien, chicos tenemos un encargo delicado.

- ¿Ya no tenemos que controlar a los Gryffindors de séptimo?- preguntó Snape, dando un paso al frente, interesado. James aguzó el oído, aquella conversación le interesaba mucho.

- No exactamente- Malfoy parecía estar de mal humor con tanta interrupción-. Acercaos todos- cuando los alumnos formaron un corro y empezaron a cuchichear, muy bajito, de forma que James y Lily no pudieron oír lo que decían.

James reparó en que apenas había mujeres allí, tan solo estaban Bellatrix y una amiga de ésta, con tenía la nariz demasiado arriba de lo normal y continua cara de desacuerdo. Cuando el corro se deshizo, todos se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas seguras.

Malfoy parecía satisfecho, pues todos parecían haberlo comprendido todo. Si todo salía como él planeaba, el señor Tenebroso estaría muy contento con él. 

- Snape, tengo que hablar contigo- declaró el hombre, con una expresión manipuladora. El chico de pelo graso se volvió hacia él, con interés.

Bellatrix arrugó el ceño, allí pasaba algo raro, sabía que Malfoy les había ocultado mucha información y ella sabía como conseguirla. En ese momento, Sirius y Remus se acercaron allí, muy sigilosos, y James no tardó en verlos, haciéndoles unas señas para que se acercasen. 

Pera la reunión ya había acabado, Malfoy y Snape se fueron juntos, hablando en susurros, mientras el resto se fueron juntos, pero en silencio. Entre James y Lily no tardaron en relatarles a los otros dos merodeadores lo que habían oído. 

- ¿Vigilar a los Gryffindors de séptimo?- Sirius se alarmó ante aquella parte-. Pero si en séptimo de Gryffindor solo vamos nosotros cuatro, Sussie, Colagusano y Send...

Mientras tanto, James, olvidándose del sueño que acababa de tener, empezó a hacer conjeturas. Y llegó a una gran conclusión: Aquello tenía que ver con lo que Dumbledore quería ocultarle. Si lo sabían los mortífagos... ¿Por qué no lo podía saber él? Todo se estaba complicando, justo cuando las cosas parecían empezar a ir bien por fin... Se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado en aquel tiempo que el había estado en la enfermería. Aquello no era un juego de niños, aquello era un mano a mano indirecto con un mago tenebroso, muy poderoso, y, por muy absurdo que pareciese, James sabía que tenía algo en contra de él o de alguno de sus amigos... Una rabia lo invadió por dentro, él había matado a sus padres... Él, los había matado...

Lily, en ese momento, no estaba muy preocupada por la conversación que habían oído a los Slytherins, aunque no tardó en poner al corriente de ella a sus amigas, que parecían muy preocupadas con aquel tema. Anna se puso algo pálida, preocupada, si a Remus le pasaba algo... Ella no lo iba a poder soportar... Las preocupaciones de Lily se centraban en aquel extraño sueño, cada vez era peor, ya era el tercero que tenía... Dos de ellos, en presencia de James... ¿Tenía eso relación con aquel sentimiento que había tenido al mirar a James a los ojos? No lo había vuelto a mirar, pero se sentía muy extraña... Se tenía que aclarar, quizás hablar con Dumbledore... Decidió que, de momento, lo mejor era ir a ver a James entrenar (cosa extraña, a ella no le gusta el quidditch) y luego ya lo decidiría.

Bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró con Sirius, que también acababa de bajar de su habitación.

- ¿Vas a ver el entrenamiento?- le preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. La verdad es que últimamente Sirius cada vez le caía mejor. El chico asintió, sorprendido. Hasta donde él tenía entendido, a la mejor amiga de su novia no le gustaba el quidditch-. Pues vamos juntos, ¿vale?

Y los dos bajaron hasta el campo de quidditch, cogiendo un buen sitio en las gradas, que no estaban muy llenas, más bien, estaban bastante vacías.

- ¿Ya has hablado con James?- preguntó Lily, mientras saludaba precisamente al chico de gafas, que acababa de salir de los vestuarios, al que se le dibujó una expresión de extrañeza al ver a su mejor amigo y a Lily juntos.

- A solas, todavía no he tenido tiempo- confesó el chico, mientras veía medio embobado como volaba Susan, a la vez que le mandaba algún que otro esporádico beso desde la escoba-. De todas formas, recién despertó ayer por la noche, ¿no? Y lo has tenido todo el día acaparado para ti sola- dijo, con un tono falso de celoso que hizo reír a Lily.

- No lo sé, porque no hemos tocado ese tema, no es que no me alegre, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar con él, después de todo, Susan no lo vio con sus propios ojos, pero él sí...- Lily parecía pensativa, aunque no podía dejar de recorrer con la vista la trayectoria de James con la escoba.

- Ah, claro, habéis estado demasiado "ocupados" como para tocar el tema, ¿no?- preguntó casualmente Sirius, con una sonrisa. Lily, algo sonrojada, negó con la cabeza, divertida.

- Que va, pero entre lo de los Slytherins, contarle las cosas que han pasado mientras estaba dormido y eso...- intentó excusarse Lily, que había recuperado su tono pálido de piel habitual. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que un chico, desde el campo de quidditch y que intentaba no desconcentrarse en el entrenamiento, había visto el sonrojo de Lily ante Sirius, y aquello no le había gustado ni un pelo. 

- Una cosa...- la cara de Sirius se tornó más seria de forma repentina-. ¿Has hablado con el profesor Dumbledore?- al nombrarlo, Sirius tuvo algo de resentimiento en la voz al recordar su último encuentro con el director. La verdad es que al chico siempre le había caído muy bien, pero estaba algo enfadado con él.

- ¿De qué tendría que hablar con él?- Lily se había puesto a la defensiva, con un tono peligroso en la voz. ¿Acaso Sirius sabía algo de lo del colgante?

- Por lo de Malfoy, de que él es el mortífago...- Sirius parecía confuso ante la reacción de la pelirroja. Ella suspiró, aliviada, quizás si que debía de hablar con el director, ¿no?-. Supongo que sigues teniendo su varita, puedes demostrarlo...

- Sí, supongo que se lo debo de decir cuanto antes...- Lily miró al campo de quidditch, donde James acababa de marcar un tanto espectacular. ¿Y si le decía también lo del colgante?

Tenía miedo a que se lo sacasen, pero al menos Dumbledore debía de saber que los mortífagos tenían una copia... Se decidió de forma repentina, iría en ese momento a hablar con el director, no debía de seguir perdiendo más tiempo...

- Sirius, voy a ir ahora mismo, dile a James que... Bueno, olvídalo, no le digas nada, nos vemos luego- y tras despedirse apresuradamente, desapareció de allí, rumbo al despacho del director. La pelirroja no podía imaginarse que no iba a llegar a su destino.

Bellatrix Black, con una sonrisa de superioridad, entró en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó desdeñosamente el rubio, mirándo a la chica de arriba abajo. Aunque pensándoselo bien, quizás ahora que no tenía nada divertido que hacer, se podría divertir un rato con la joven.

- Deberías de ser un poco más cordial, "cuñadito"- comentó ella, con una sonrisa casual. Malfoy se alarmó, sabía que a ella era a la única respetable Black que no le agradaba su compromiso con Narcisa, la hermana de Bellatrix, y que lo llamase cuñado era una mala señal.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, con algo de nerviosismo que hizo sonreír a Bellatrix, que sabía muy bien que tenía ese don de poner nerviosos a los hombres, y le gustaba mucho usarlo.

- Cuéntame todo lo que nos estás ocultando. No creo que el señor Tenebroso quiera tener controlados, vigilados y a raya a unos mocosos de Gryffindors insignificantes, si no fuera porque a él eso le trae algún beneficio, y estoy segura de que tú sabes por qué tiene esa extraña fijación por Potter- le espetó, con un tono manipulador, y saboreando cada una de sus palabras-. También quiero saber que has estado hablando con Severus, quiero saber todo lo que le has dicho, no estoy dispuesta a tener menos información que él.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo te iba a decir todo eso?- Lucius tenía una sonrisa irónica, como si considerase a la chica muy ingenua.

- Oh, no creo que a mi hermana le haga mucha gracia enterarse de tu aventura con aquella morena mientras ella estaba en una reunión familiar- comentó Bellatrix, siempre con su tono imperturbable, su sonrisa convincente y su mirada fría, calculadora y peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Vamos, una joya de chica.

- No te atreverás a contárselo, ¿verdad?- por primera vez, Lucius parecía asustado. Sabía del carácter de su novia, y también sabía que podía ir cavándose su propia tumba si ella se enteraba de su infidelidad.

- No me tientes, Lucius, sabes muy bien que yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que me propongo- uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la más joven de los Black era poner en aprietos a la gente, y le encantaba ver la cara de indecisión del hombre.

- Está bien- acabó cediendo el rubio platino, dispuesto a contarle lo mismo que le había contado a Snape-. Aunque te advierto que a este paso, jamás llegarás a nada, querida- añadió con suficiencia-. Tienes madera, pero dudo que jamás una mujer pueda ganarse la confianza del señor Tenebroso- la chica, acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios, solo sonrió misteriosamente. Iba a demostrar que iba a ser la primera mujer que iba a ganarse plena confianza del mago oscuro (N.A: No es ambiciosa ni nada la chica...)

- Malfoy, ve al grano- le indicó, molesta.

- Está bien, nuestro objetivo es hundir a Potter, a él no podemos hacerle nada, por lo que nos toca atacar a sus seres queridos... Primero pensamos en tu querido primito...- sonrió lacónicamente-. Pero al final nos decidimos por Evans- aquí fue cuando Lucius empezó a ocultar información, ella tenía en sus manos el colgante, y de paso mataban dos pájaros de un tiro...-. Así que ahora nuestro objetivo es esa sangre sucia, y le encargué a Snape vigilar sus movimientos...

Bellatrix todavía no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía el hombre:

- ¿Y por qué tanto interés por Potter?- preguntó, dando un paso hacia él. Lucius Malfoy se puso nervioso, sabía que una mentira no colaría, pero que tenía órdenes muy estrictas de no poder contar el motivo.

- Lo siento, Bella, pero antes de nada está la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso, y esa es una cosa que no puedo revelarte- dijo Lucius Malfoy, en el fondo encantado por dejar frustrada a la chica.

Y salió de su despacho, con una sonrisa algo dudosa. Al menos, se había asegurado el silencio de la pequeña de los Black, y por otro, había ocultado muchas cosas y la había dejado con las ganas. Sintió una gran felicidad cuando divisó algo al final del pasillo: Una cabeza pelirroja caminaba decidida.

Aquel día no iba a estar tan mal, después del todo, pensó el rubio, sacando su varita nueva, con una sonrisa. No todos los días la sangre sucia anda por un pasillo desierto sola, sin la protección de nadie.

Lily, ajena a que el rubio la estaba observando con una sonrisa psicópata, caminaba hacia el despacho del director, cuando oyó unos rápidos pasos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, para ver quien era, pero lo único que pudo ver fue un rayo de un hechizo venir hacia ella...

Sirius venía caminando con Susan, los dos hablaban animadamente. Había sido un entrenamiento muy duro, y la chica estaba bastante cansada. James iba detrás de ambos, mirando de una forma extraña a Sirius ¿Dónde se había metido Lily? Decidió preguntárselo a Sirius:

- Canuto... ¿Dónde está Lily?- le preguntó, algo molesto porque parecía que Susan se comportaba de nuevo muy bien con él, y eso era algo que lo desconcertaba. Seguía sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

- No lo sé, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en volver...- Sirius no le estaba prestando mucha atención, demasiado ocupado con Susan, que ahora le contaba la nueva estrategia que había estado practicando aquel día.

James empezaba a olerse algo raro, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. La verdad es que estaban pasando muchas cosas, sentía como si ya nada fuera igual que antes... Deseaba que todo cambiase, lo único bueno que tenía el asunto era que parecía que la actitud de Lily con él había cambiado, pero... ¿Dónde estaba aquella pelirroja neurótica, chillona, impulsiva, pero a la vez dulce de la que se enamoró? Todos se comportaban de forma extraña, ¡Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora Remus y Anna no estuvieran juntos, y ya sabría que el fin del mundo estaba cerca! (N.A: No anda desorientado ni nada el chico...)

Llegaron a la Sala Común, que estaba más vacía de lo normal. Ante un algo furioso James, Sirius y Susan se sentaron en un sofá para descansar un poco. James no tardó en subir a su habitación, donde Remus parecía estar de tan mal humor o peor que él.

- ¿Qué tal, Remus?- le preguntó, contento de tener alguien que le fuera a hacer caso. Pero no sabía lo que iba a causar se pregunta:

- ¿Cómo que qué tal?- Remus lo miró como si acabase de ser ofendido de una forma que nadie lo había hecho nunca-. ¿Cómo esperas que esté bien? ¡No, bastante tengo ya con estas estúpidas hormonas que no me hacen ni caso, que me piden que vuelva arrastrándome con Anna! ¡Pero no, todo ya está demasiado claro, no puedo volver ahora ni nunca, por que a veces ya no siento lo mismo, otras sí, pero no puedo arriesgarme, por que sé que la voy a lastimar! ¡Para colmo, hay unos estúpidos Slytherins conspirando por ahí contra mis amigos o contra mí, qué sé yo! ¡Y por si no fuera poco, mañana es luna llena! ¿Quieres más?- preguntó, molesto.

James negó con la cabeza, asustado. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Allí pasaba algo, no cabía duda...

Susan y Sirius conversaban en la Sala Común. Los dos estaban muy contentos de que James hubiera despertado y comentaban lo bien que veían a Lily desde entonces. Fue decir eso y que el retrato de la Sala Común se abriera, para dejar paso a una Lily algo cabizbaja y que caminaba sin saber muy bien que rumbo tomaba.

Susan intercambió una rápida mirada con Sirius, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y corrió tras su amiga, que subía por las escaleras, como si estuviera medio dormida. Sirius, algo molesto, se hundió en el sofá aún más. Le molestaba algo que Susan tuviera el concepto de amistad tan alto, ¡Estaba más pendiente de ellas que de él! Quizás eso lo irritaba un poco... Bueno, podía aprovechar para hablar con James... ¿Dónde se había metido?

Justo cuando Sirius salía por el retrato en busca de su amigo, el propio James bajaba por las escaleras, escapando de Remus, que le había dado por contarle todos los problemas de su infancia, y no era por nada, pero cuando el chico se ponía mal, siempre les soltaba aquel rollo raro, y lo mejor era huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Lily! ¿Te pasa algo?- Susan estaba algo preocupada. La vida siempre era así, cuando estaba bien de amores, siempre pasaba algo entre sus amigas, o si no, al revés. También estaban esas etapas de depresión donde todo iba mal. Claro que, todo ir bien, es algo que solo ocurre una vez cada mil años y en una persona de cada catorce mil. 

- ¿A mí?- Lily soltó una risa que Susan nunca le había oído, mientras se tumbaba en la cama de Anna, en esos momentos vacía. Susan alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué Lily se reía así? ¿Y por qué no se tumbaba en su cama, como solía hacer?-. ¿Qué me va a pasar?- preguntó, mientras se levantaba y la miraba desafiante.

Eso desconcertó a Susan muchísimo, que se quedó viendo como la chica salía de la habitación, con algo de inseguridad en sus pasos, como si no tuviera rumbo fijo. ¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirroja?

Anna Send, por su parte, salía de la lechucería con cara de circunstancias. En su mano volvía a estar una carta arrugada, y aquella vez le había costado más que nunca escribir la contestación. Con algo de frustración, caminó por los pasillos, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía.

Se sentía algo extraña, pero intentó desviar sus pensamientos, no era el momento de dudar, no en ese momento. Con un poco de suerte, la carta llegaría a su destino pronto...

Anna al fin decidió su destino: se paró en la biblioteca, podía estudiar un rato, a ver si se despejaba... Se sentó en una mesa y cogió un libro al azar, que resultó ser de Pociones, justo una de las pocas asignaturas que Anna no cursaba. Con un suspiro de frustración, Anna cambió de libro, por uno de Transformaciones.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir el libro, alguien se sentó a su lado. Miró sorprendida como Sirius la miraba algo curioso:

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó interesado, mirando el libro con extrañeza, como si estudiar transformaciones fuera lo más raro del mundo. Anna lo miró alzando una ceja. Nunca se había llevado mucho con Sirius, y le resultaba algo extraño que de repente el chico le diera por hablarle:

- ¿Estudiar, no se nota?- comentó ella con ironía-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que le tienes alergia a las bibliotecas- repuso ella, dejando el libro encima de la mesa, sin hacer caso de las miradas de odio que le estaban lanzando unas chicas de una mesa cercana por estar con Sirius.

- Oh, bueno, me dije a mi mismo... ¿Qué es lo más importante para Susan? Sus amigas. Entonces decidí que tenía que acercarme a ellas... Y aquí estoy- comentó como si nada Sirius, con una carita de niño inocente que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

- Buen intento, Black, quizás la próxima vez funcione- dijo Anna, con una sonrisa lacónica, mientras cogía de nuevo el libro y centraba su atención en él.

Sirius la miró, tras alzar una ceja, extrañado. Iba a levantarse, pero vio a unas cuantas chicas mirándolo como si fuera una presa y que cuando saliera de aquella mesa, tuvo la seguridad de que le iba a ser muy difícil librarse de ellas... Se lo pensó mejor, y acabó quedándose allí.

Anna lo miró raro, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

Lily bajó de nuevo a la Sala Común, donde se encontró con un chico de pelo azabache que la llevaba un rato buscando...

- ¡Lily, menos mal que te encuentro! ¡Quería hablar contigo!- exclamó el chico, con cara seria. Por fin podía volver a recuperar el tema que se había perdido antes de que él quedase inconsciente.

- ¿Y qué quieres?- preguntó ella, que había logrado permanecer más normal que antes. James se sorprendió algo ante el tono duro y desafiante de la chica, pero ella lo miró con reto. ¿No era que ahora se comportaba distinta?

- Lily, es por lo del tema de lo de Sirius, del día que os vi a ti y a él en el lago...- empezó, todavía no muy seguro de cómo decirle aquello, pero de pronto, Lily hizo algo que James no se esperaba ni por asomo:

La mano de Lily quedó marcada en la mejilla de James, de tan potente había sido la bofetada que le había propinado al joven jugador de quidditch.

- ¿Qué...?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, por que Lily, muy altiva había vuelto a subir por las escaleras de chicas, rumbo a su habitación. James dudó un segundo, pero acabó decidiendo retirarse a su habitación. Allí había gato encerrado y él iba a averiguar qué pasaba.

CONTINUARÁ...

Se q soi mala x djarlo asi, pro el comportamiento d Lily tien una explikcion, n srio, nu sep ni siqiera si os ntraris n l siguient kpi, pro abra q vr... N fin, s q promti ponr l partido d quidditch n st kpi... pro sq nu tuve tiempo, s m izo + largo d lo prvisto, lo siento! Lo pongo n l siguint, okis? Sq si no no actializaba ni en fin d año... i mira q falta... xDD

Weno, aqi os voi a djar unos kntos adlantos, okis? Pa q nu s impacientn!

- Partido d quidditcj vs Slytherins

- Anna i Remus ablaran, intentando una conversacion seria, resultados, ktastroficos, leer para creer!

- Sirius empieza a star molesto con Susa xq sta sta mui pendient d sus amigas, q kda vz stan + raras

- James piensa q Lily s volvio definitivamnt lok kndo sta lo mpieza a tratar d una forma + propia d un Sly

- Plan d Voldemort para atakr Hogwarts proximamnt

- Voldy le pid un favor un poco raro a Lucius Malfoy

- bellatrix qier sabr xq tanto intrs x James, i piensa n utilizar a Peter para tnr vigilado al xiko

Muxos besos, ya los exaba io d menoos!


	25. Lealtad: ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

LEALTAD: ¿AMIGO O ENEMIGO?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore caminaba en su despacho, algo desesperado. Seguían sin encontrar el colgante, y aquello no podía ser bueno. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Seguía sin tener ninguna pista sobre su paradero, y tampoco sabía si podría haber caído en manos de Voldemort. Tenía que hacer algo, pero él sólo no podía... De repente, una pequeña bombilla se prendió encima de la cabeza del director, ya sabía lo que hacer...

Diez minutos después, por la puerta del despacho entraban tres chicos de séptimo año, con cara de haber venido corriendo.

- Albus... ¿nos habías mandado llamar, no?- preguntó Sirius, sentándose con mucha familiaridad en una silla del despacho y repantigándose en ella cómodamente.

Remus y James imitaron a su amigo, sentándose en otras sillas. El último aún tenía la mejilla ligeramente roja del tortazo que le había propinado Lily, cosa que seguía sin comprender, pero intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible.

- Esta vez no hemos hecho nada, director- dijo James, con carita de niño bueno-. Lo de Snivellus fue un accidente, y a Malfoy no le habría pasado nada si no se hubiera metido en medio...- empezó, con esa cara de eterna inocencia, esa sonrisa angelical y esos ojos tan pícaros que hacían un gran contraste con el resto.

- Señor Potter, ahórrese las explicaciones, no les he llamado por eso, aunque quizás luego me interese oír esa historia- James bajó la vista, había metido la pata, aunque tratándose de Dumbledore, estaba seguro que no les pondría un castigo muy severo

- ¿Entonces por qué?- dijo Sirius, interesado, pues no era muy normal que el director los llamase a su despacho si no era por alguna broma.

Remus permanecía callado, y algo reservado, quizás por respeto al director, un respete que estaba seguro jamás perdería por aquel hombre que le había dado una oportunidad y gracias a él había conocido a sus amigos. Y no sólo a se había ganado unos amigos inigualables con todo aquello, si no que también se había divertido, había aprendido que no importa lo que opinen los demás, que con ser él mismo llegaba y sobraba y al final sólo importaba la clase de persona que eres... Y la había conocido a ella. Pero no, el dolor aún estaba demasiado reciente, pensar otra vez en ella sería como rascarse compulsivamente la herida no cerrada y en ese momento, lo que menos necesitaba era sufrir.

- Bueno, chicos, este es un tema de vital importancia, y deseo que sea llevado a cabo con especial discreción, nadie lo puede saber- empezó el director, mientras ellos asentían, preguntándose que estaba en la mente del anciano director-. He estado pensando que nadie conoce mejor que vosotros el colegio, así que me he decidido, señor Black, creo que recordará el castigo que tuvieron usted y la señorita March recientemente.

Sirius asintió, con una sonrisa, aquel castigo que no había cumplido (tampoco entendía para qué lo había echo) y que al final no habían andado ni un metro con aquel estúpido detector de poder que les había dado Hagrid. 

- Sí lo recuerdo, pero realmente ese castigo fue demasiado raro... ¿Qué se suponía que estábamos buscando?- preguntó Sirius, cada vez tenía más curiosidad por ese tema, mientras James dejaba de apoyar su espalda en el respaldo para escuchar mejor, tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquello tenía algo que ver con lo que el director de la escuela le estaba ocultando referente a él.

- Eso no viene al caso, información confidencial que no puedo revelaros- dijo con voz grave el director, cosa que los alarmó, mientras los tres se miraban entre sí-. La cuestión es que quiero que me ayuden a encontrar... un objeto perdido, eso es.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrar algo que no sabemos qué es?- preguntó Remus, desconcertado, algo bajo, pero en tono algo extrañado. El director clavó sus ojos azules en el merodeador Lunático, que desvió la mirada incómodo.

- Es muy simple, yo les voy a dar algo. Quiero que lo lleven en sus manos y cuando el objeto sólo empiece a balancearse, no hagan nada, quédense en el sitio, uno de vosotros deberá venir a avisarme y señalarme en lugar donde estaba, las personas que estaban en el momento y todo eso- ahora sí que los tres estaban totalmente seguros de que al profesor Dumbledore se le había caído el último tornillo que le faltaba-. Yo ya estoy viejo para estos trotes, pero estoy seguro de que vosotros lo sabréis hacer bien, chicos.

- ¿Y cuando tenemos que hacer eso?- preguntó Sirius, que sabía que si hiciera más preguntas sobre los objetos, no recibiría respuestas. No le gustaba para nada aquella faceta del director, pero aguantó la mirada dura que le dedicó el anciano, que no se parecía nada a la antes alegre que le enviaba, pues siempre le había tenido gran estima, pero desde fin de Año parecía que esa estima hacia el merodeador Canuto se había esfumado, o, en todo caso, se había ido de vacaciones.

- Yo les daré el aviso, simplemente ahora quería darles las instrucciones, pueden retirarse, alumnos- dijo el director y observó a los chicos abandonar el despacho, con una melancolía muy grande y una sonrisa cansada reflejadas en su cara.

- Yo creo que Albus cada día chochea más- comentó Sirius algo ya alejados del despacho, en un corredor que a aquellas horas de la tarde estaba algo vacío.

- La verdad es que un poco raro lo que nos ha pedido sí que es, pero tampoco es para tanto- le contradijo Remus, siempre fiel al director. Sirius lo miró durante un rato, para acabar resoplando.

- Tú estás conmigo, ¿verdad James?- preguntó Sirius, volviéndose hacia su mejor amigo en busca de un respaldo-. ¿James?- el chico de pelo azabache, que se frotaba sin disimulo la mejilla dolorida miraba a Sirius bajo una nueva luz, como si él tuviera la culpa del comportamiento de Lily-. ¿James, qué te pasa?

Sirius había descubierto el moratón que había dejado la mano de Lily en la cara de James y ahora la inspeccionaba, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto, James?- preguntó Remus, que al ver que Sirius se paraba también se había acercado a mirar. James calló, no le apetecía mucho que los chicos lo supieran, pero por otra parte tenía ganas de gritárselo a Sirius.

- Trae- Sirius había sacado su varita, preocupado, y tras retirar las manos de James del moratón, con un golpe seco de varita, el moratón y el dolor desaparecieron al instante-. A ver si andamos con más cuidado, ya mañana mismo es luna llena y si tenemos ya más golpes podría resultar sospechoso.

James lo miró, como sopesando posibilidades. ¡Qué demonios! Él había llegado mucho antes a su vida que Lily, él siempre había estado allí, él siempre lo había ayudado, apoyado, prestado su atención y se preocupaba por él. En ese momento comprendió que enfadarse por una chica no era la solución, y si era cierto que ahora salía con Susan...

Cogiendo por total sorpresa a Sirius, lo abrazó allí, en medio del pasillo, y Remus, que era muy sentimental se unió al abrazo.

- ¡Lily, por fin!- exclamó Susan cuando su amiga entró por la puerta. Llevaba esperándola un buen rato, ya era la hora de dormir y tenía que hablar con ella sobre un tema que en ese momento le preocupaba mucho: Anna.

Lily la miró desdén, luego se dedicó a mirar las camas con suspicacia, como intentando averiguar algún rasgo característico en alguna de ellas.

- Liliana, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente- Susan estaba empezando a desesperarse y cuando la pelirroja se tumbó en la cama de Susan, la muchacha alzó una ceja-. ¡Por Dios!- exclamó, empezando a crisparse-. ¡No sé lo que os pasa a las dos, que estáis de un raro últimamente! Primero Anna, ahora tú... Lily, ¿te importa irte a tu cama?

La pelirroja la miró raro, luego, todavía sin hablar, atinó tumbarse en su propia cama, corrió los doseles y no dio señales de vida en toda la noche. Susan, por su parte, con una mueca de frustración, también se tumbó en su cama, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada preocupada a la cama vacía de la habitación, donde debería de estar Anna en ese momento. ¡Dios, la vida era tan complicada!

Al día siguiente, Susan se sorprendió al despertarse sola en la habitación. La cama de Anna seguía intacta, como la noche anterior, lo que la condujo a pensar que la chica no había pasado la noche allí, cosa que tampoco la sorprendió en exceso. La cama de Lily estaba más revuelta de lo normal (y eso que la pelirroja acostumbraba a moverse bastante, aquella vez parecía que se había excedido) y la propia Susan miró su reloj. ¡Dios mío, iba a llegar tarde!

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó al Gran Comedor apresuradamente, donde todo el mundo ya estaba acabando de desayunar. No vio ni a Anna ni a Lily, por lo que e acercó hacia donde estaba Sirius, le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenos días y le cogió las pocas galletas que le quedaban, para comérselas con prisa.

- ¡Susan!- la llamó James, que estaba sentado al lado del novio de la chica. Susan se volvió hacia James, aún comiendo lo más rápido que podía-. Hoy a las seis, entrenamiento- le indicó el capitán, que ya había vuelto a tomar el mando del equipo. Susan asintió, y cuando volvía a lo suyo (comer, ahora sentada entre las piernas de Sirius) James la llamó de nuevo-. Por cierto- dijo en voz más baja, que sólo pudieron oír Susan y Sirius-. ¿No sabrás lo que le pasa a Lily, verdad? Con eso de que os contáis todo y eso...

- La verdad es que ayer estuvo muy rara- dijo Susan pensativamente, mientras Remus hacía desesperados intentos por oír lo que decían-. No parecía saber cual era su cama, estaba rarísima, tenía una risa muy rara que nunca le había oído...

James la miró pensativamente y suspiró. Si Susan no sabía lo que le pasaba, ¿quién podía saberlo? Lo que menos se imaginaba el chico de pelo azabache era que un rubio que estaba en la mesa de los profesores y que hablaba con el profesor de Pociones, sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su Lily, así como dos alumnos de la casa contra la que se enfrentaría el sábado: Slytherin.

Sirius, cuando Susan acabó de desayunar en un tiempo récord, la cogió de la mano para llevarla él mismo a la torre de Adivinación (N.A: Y si no fuera porque Sussie se negó en rotundo, el merodeador la habría subido en brazos) Llegaron al aula y los dos novios de apresuraron en sentarse juntos.

Cuando llegó James, un poco después comprobó no supo sin con horror o sin él, que el único sitio libre era al lado de Lily, pues tanto Anna como Remus, en ese momento estaba en clase de Runas Antiguas por que ninguno había cogido la asignatura de Adivinación. Resignado, James ocupó el asiento al lado de la pelirroja, que ni a mirarlo se dignó.

- Bien alumnos- la voz etérea de la profesora Sintanny los sobresaltó, mientras ella hacía su habitual aparición entre las sombras-. Hoy vamos a tocar por primera vez un tema extremadamente importante, que no tengan duda que saldrá en los ÉXTASIS. Se trata de la visión conjunta. Por favor, en las parejas en las que están sentados, abran el libro en la última página para practicar. Este va a ser el último día que veamos algo nuevo, el resto del curso será basado en el repaso de las pruebas que pueden caer el los ÉXTASIS. Empiecen a trabajar, al día siguiente quiero un resumen de los resultados obtenidos en la clase de hoy. Pueden empezar.

Tras el monólogo de la profesora, James abrió el libro. Tras leer vagamente de qué iba la visión conjunta, se volvió hacia Lily que estaba sentada con un aire insolente nada propio de ella y no se había dignado a abrir el libro como les había indicado la profesora.

- Lily, tenemos que hacer el hechizo a la vez... ¡Lily!- la chica parecía estar en su mundo particular y cuando James la sacó de sus pensamientos se volvió lentamente hacia el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor con una sonrisa lacónica y le espetó.

- Vaya, vaya, Potter ya no se siente tan seguro, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa, no es capaz de hacer el hechizo él solito?- preguntó con sorna la pelirroja, mientras sus ojos verdes esmeralda emitían un brillo poco común en ellos, que en cierta manera sorprendió a James.

¿Qué le pasaba a Lily? Definitivamente, no la entendía, al despertar había sido con él... ¿Cómo decirlo? Había sido amable, cariñosa... Y ahora cambiaba radicalmente de actitud, y según Susan con él no era con el único que se comportaba raro... Allí había gato encerrado, y él se iba a encargar de descubrir lo que le pasaba a su pelirroja favorita.

- Lily, el hechizo hay que hacerlo entre los dos, por algo se llama visión conjunta- explicó James, con infinita paciencia. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no comentó nada más. Se colocaron frente a frente, tal y como indicaba el libro, y tras mirarse a los ojos, los dos exclamaron a la vez:

- ¡Veiseoinelles!

De pronto, ninguno de los dos estaba allí, podía verse una imagen no muy nítida... Una mujer corría, subía una escalera como si le fuera la vida en ella, se oyó una explosión, un rayo de luz verde... La mujer empezó a sollozar, miró atrás durante un momento, como si dudase en volver atrás, pero cuando empezaron a oírse nuevos pasos, no se lo pensó más, siguió subiendo las escaleras, mientras su cabellera pelirroja la atosigaba...

Entró en una habitación, se acercó a lo que parecía una cuna, había un pequeño niño que no debía de tener mucho más de un año, que dormía plácidamente, la mujer iba a cogerlo en brazos, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de una forma muy violenta, la mujer no dejaba de llorar, pero en ese momento se unieron sus sollozos los de la criatura que acababa de ser despertada de su plácido sueño...

Lily estaba gritando de forma estridente cuando abrió los ojos, toda la clase la miraba. Pudo captar la mirada indefinida de James, que la miraba con la boca abierta. Durante un momento, la mente de Lily se despejó por completo... La mujer... La mujer era ella.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, Dios mío, tenía que avisar a Dumbledore, tenía que enterarse de lo que había pasado, la mente de la pelirroja empezó a trabajar con rapidez y su primera reacción fue apartarse cuando la profesora llegó a ella preguntándole qué le pasaba. Tenía que hablar con el director, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enterarse de lo que le había hecho Lucius Malfoy.

Así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación lo antes que le fue posible. James todavía tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. A pesar de la imagen que acababa de ver, pudo distinguir algo cuando Lily lo miró después de ella. Sus ojos, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo de antes, no aquel tan extraño que había adoptado desde el día anterior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lily corría por los pasillos, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba eran sus deberes de prefecta y Premio Anual, sabía que estaba dando mal ejemplo corriendo por los pasillos, pero tenía que llegar hasta Dumbledore, tenía que contarlo lo que le había hecho aquel desgraciado...

Dobló una esquina... Y tropezó con alguien.

- Vaya, vaya, Evans, veo que tienes mucha prisa, ¿no?- preguntó una voz burlona por encima de ella. Lily levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y fríos de Lucius Malfoy. Un ataque de rabia la invadió:

- ¡Tú!- exclamó, con odio reprimido, mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa burlona-. ¡Te vas a enterar, me las vas a pagar, Malfoy, a mi nadie me controla!- exclamó, le daba igual que el chico le sacase más de una cabeza, que la estuviera señalando con la varita o que estaba en clara inferioridad, el coraje que sentía hacia el rubio se estaba extendiendo por cada médula de su cuerpo.

- ¿A sí que la pequeña sangre sucia se rebela?- preguntó el rubio, muy tranquilo-. Pues me temo que no será por mucho tiempo, querida.

Y, con la varita nueva que sostenía en sus manos, murmuró un hechizo que le dio de lleno a Lily, el mismo que había usado la vez anterior, sólo que esta vez intensificado. No iba a permitir que ella se opusiese, las represalias del señor oscuro podrían ser terribles. Miró con codicia el colgante que estaba oculto tras la camisa de Lily, pronto, ese colgante estaría en su poder, él se lo entregaría al señor oscuro y sería proclamado como el mejor mortífago...

- ¡James! ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?- Susan abordó al mejor amigo de su novio nada más terminar la clase, bajo la atenta mirada del novio (Sirius). James, que había estado el resto de la clase muy pensativo se volvió hacia ella.

- Que más quisiera que saberlo- y algo enfadado salió de la torre, mientras Susan se debatía con ella misma mentalmente.

Las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la de Encantamientos transcurrieron con normalidad aparente, pero Susan estaba preocupada. Lily no había hecho acto de presencia en ninguna de las dos y, además, la pelirroja tenía que tener un buen motivo para saltarse su clase favorita, Encantamientos.

Susan caminaba al lado de Anna, como siempre callada, rumbo al Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de ver a su amiga pelirroja allí. Pero antes de llegar al comedor, alguien la llamó.

- ¡Susan!- la aludida de dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un sonriente Michael Prewet que la saludaba con la mano desde lo alto de unas escaleras. Con un gesto, Susan le indicó a Anna que fuera adelantándose y esperó a que el muchacho llegase hasta ella.

- ¿Qué tal, Michael?- le preguntó, sonriéndole de forma muy débil. Aún recordaba su último encuentro en San Valentín, lo había dejado solo... Aunque en buena compañía-. Mejor dicho... ¿Qué tal con Sarah?- preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pues la verdad es que muy bien... Gracias a ti, claro- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa humilde, a Susan cada vez le caía mejor aquel chico-. Bueno, quería agradecerte lo del otro día, en serio, me dijo Sarah que tú le habías dicho que fuera a la mesa...

- No fue nada, todo por un amigo- le contestó Susan, mirando de forma distraída a su alrededor, como buscando con la mirada a Lily, pero era inútil. Susan se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- Entonces... ¿Amigos?- preguntó Michael, mirándola a los ojos. Susan asintió, conforme-. Pues podíamos quedar un día de estos y charlar ¿vale?- propuso. Susan asintió con, mucha convicción quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, distraerse un poco, se estaba empezando a agobiar con lo del tema de Lily.

- Si quieres quedamos el viernes, pero que sea temprano, que creo que luego tengo entrenamiento de quidditch- contestó la chica, mientras veía a Sirius haciéndole señas desde la entrada, para que entrase con ella-. Bueno, nos vemos, Michael- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que Sirius, a lo lejos frunciera el entrecejo.

- ¡Susan!- la llamó Michael una vez cuando esta estaba a punto de irse. Susan se volvió-. Buena suerte en el partido del sábado- la chica no pudo más que sonreír, agradecida.

- ¿Qué quería ese?- preguntó Sirius con disgusto, observando al chico hablar con sus amigos de Ravenclaw. Susan le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- Yo no digo nada cuando las descerebradas de tus admiradoras te acosan, así que a callar- dijo ella, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, al lado de Anna. Sirius se lo pensó un minuto, Anna estaba muy alejada de Remus, que estaba con James. ¿Con quien se sentaba él? Sin pensárselo mucho, se sentó al lado de su novia.

- Ya, pero yo a ellas no les doy besos en las mejillas- protestó Sirius, enfurruñado. Susan, que estaba intentando que una cabizbaja Anna comiese algo, se volvió hacia él, algo molesta.

- Sirius, anda, calla un rato, ¿quieres? Me empieza a doler la cabeza- dijo hastiada, y no era del todo mentira. Sirius la miró, herido y se levantó de la mesa, para ir junto a sus amigos. Susan puso los ojos en blanco, ya se le pasaría y volvió a su labor de intentar que Anna comiese algo, o al menos, intentar subirle el ánimo un poco.

- Vaya, Sirius, ya nos tenías preocupados, esta sería la primera vez que comerías con tu novia...- intentó bromear Remus, pero la cara que traía Sirius le quitó la gracia.

Los tres amigos comieron en extraño silencio, pensando irónicamente que sus tres compañeras de Gryffindor podían influir de una forma tan grande en ellos que antes ni se lo hubieran podido imaginar, pues los tres estaban mal cada uno por una de ellas. 

La semana pasó de una forma muy extraña que ninguno de los siete habitantes de Gryffindor de séptimo curso se pudo explicar. Las cosas seguía su ritmo normal, las clases eran tan aburridas como siempre, la ya habitual pila de deberes se acumulaba de una manera algo alarmante, Lily seguía con aquella actitud tan extraña y nadie había logrado averiguar lo que le pasaba (y con el poco tiempo que tenían, tampoco podían averiguar mucho), Susan y James practicaban todos los días quidditch, lo que les quitaba mucho más tiempo, pues como James no había podido practicar, tenían que reforzar los entrenamientos, Sirius estaba cada día de peor humor porque Susan estaba muy atareada, entre sus amigas, los deberes y el quidditch y Remus y Anna... pues seguían igual, callados, tristes, evitándose y ocupados, igual que el resto. 

La víspera del partido, Sirius alcanzó a su novia después de la comida, mientras ella guardaba distraídamente los libros en la mochila, para dejarlos en la Sala Común y bajar a la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Michael.

- ¡Sussie!- la llamó. Ella, tras meter el último libro en su mochila y cerrarla, se volvió hacia el joven Gryffindor.

- ¿No te he dicho que no me llames así?- le preguntó Susan, algo divertida, pero de mejor humor. Últimamente había estado muy pendiente de sus amigas, esperaba aquel fin de semana poder desconectar un poco.

- No, de hecho nunca lo habías dicho- negó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque dejemos el tema, como no tenéis entrenamiento hasta tarde, quiero que vengas conmigo, tengo que enseñarte una cosa que he estado...

- Sirius, hoy no puedo- le interrumpió Susan, con la máxima delicadeza que pudo, lo que no impidió que la cara ilusionada de Sirius cambiase de pronto a una algo decepcionada-. He quedado con Michael para estudiar en la biblioteca...

- ¿Con Michael?- preguntó Sirius, intentando en vano no sonar algo enfadado. Intentó dulcificar su expresión-. No importa, bueno, otro día...- algo apenado, el chico dio media vuelta, mientras Susan se mordía ligeramente el labio... Si Sirius se lo hubiera propuesto antes quizás... Dejó el tema, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Susana Alexa March pasó una tarde muy divertida con Michael, el chico cada vez le caía mejor y además no era de esos típicos chicos que Susan odiaba, que lo único que tenía en mente era quidditch, chicas, quidditch y más chicas. Encontró que tenía bastantes cosas en común con el chico y este prometió animarla en el partido del día siguiente. 

Susan y James pasaron el resto de tarde, junto al resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, entrenando muy duro para el partido del día siguiente. Tenían que ganar aquel, pues habían empatado el anterior y este año tenían la ambición de ganar la copa por sexto año consecutivo para cerrar el último año de estancia en el colegio.

- ¡Y aquí llegan los jugadores!- la voz de Sirius, amplificada mediante magia, resonaba en el estadio de quidditch al día siguiente-. Por la repugnante casa de las serpientes... ¡Auch, profesora, no es para tanto!... De guardián Bercker cerebro tamaño de la snitch... Ya, profesora, ya, Cazadores las hermanas Parkinson, no saben distinguir la bludger del quaffle y la queridísima de mi prima, me abstengo de hacer comentarios por que no me responsabilizo de mis palabras...

- ¡Black!

- Ya, sí, bueno, de golpeadores a los hermanos Lestrange, una centésima más idiotas y baten el récord mundial y como buscador la copia frustrada y muy desmejorada de mí, que no merece llamarse mi hermano- Regulus levantó su dedo corazón hacia donde estaba su hermano, que iba a empezar a insultarlo ya.

- Señor Black, por el amor de Dios, ahórrese sus opiniones y comente.

- Está bien, por el equipo de Gryffindor, Finnigan el guardián, todo un galán, March y Estevins los golpeadores, ¡dale fuerte a las bludgers, Sussie, Reack, el buscador, ¡encuéntrala pronto! Jonson y Williams los cazadores junto al capitán James Potter, ¡Tú puedes Cornamenta! Vale, profesora, vale... Que humor tienen algunas...

James le dio la mano al capitán, Rodolphus Lestrange que lo miró de forma insolente, como si aquello fuera un juego de niños. James, antes de oír el pitido de la señora Hooch e incluso antes de montarse en su escoba, echó una rápida mirada a las gradas, donde no tardó en encontrar una melena pelirroja. Con una media sonrisa, cogió fuerzas, y, más decidido que nunca, se echó a volar.

A los cinco minutos, Gryffindor ya aventajaba a Slytherin 50-0 y cuatro de los cinco tantos habían sido conseguidos por James. Bellatrix estaba furiosa y cuando un Black se enfada... Los resultados suelen ser catastróficos, y, por supuesto, aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Cuando James cogió el quaffle, Bellatrix giró bruscamente el rumbo de su escoba, y, en un ángulo muerto desde las gradas que no pudieron ver lo que hizo la chica, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, apuntando a la pelota.

El quaffle resbaló de forma muy extraña de las manos del chico, que lo miró asombrado, mientras Bellatrix se apoderaba de la pelota y anotaba el primer tanto para Slytherin. James, algo confuso, intentó interceptar el pase de Bercker, el guardián a una de las hermanas Parkinson, pero cuando la pelota estuvo en sus manos, volvió a resbalar entre ellas, de forma muy misteriosa.

- ¡Eh!- exclamó James, indignado, mientras una muy sonriente Bellatrix recogía la pelota, lanzándole una mirada maliciosa. James alzó una ceja, allí estaba pasando algo raro... Pocos minutos después, tras que cada vez que James tocase la pelota, resbalase de sus manos, Slytherin ya había empatado con Gryffindor, y ahora el rótulo que indicaba el resultado podía leerse 50-50.

Jonson y Williams lograron marcar dos tantos más, mientras que el equipo de Slytherin, en clara superioridad, marcada el doble que ellos. 70-90 a favor de Slytherin, la cosa se estaba poniendo fea y en pocos minutos el resultado no tardó en ascender a 70-140. La gente empezaba a impacientarse, los Slytherin se reían, todavía no sabían por qué James no era capaz de sostener el quaffle en sus manos, pero eso les provocaba bastante gracia.

- ¡James!- Susan, tras lanzar una bludger que bloqueó a una frustrada Bellatrix, se volvió hacia el chico, que no sabía qué hacer-. Creo que han encantado la pelota, prueba un finite incantatem- le dijo, mientras volvía a la carga tras la bludger furiosa.

James reaccionó, la pelota la tenía en ese momento Williams, y, de nuevo, aprovechándose de que la atención estaba puesta en él, sacó su varita, como antes lo había hecho Bellatrix y murmuró el hechizo:

- ¡Finite Incantatem!- guardó la varita y aceleró un poco-. ¡Aquí!- gritó, tras colocarse en la posición adecuada.

Williams le pasó el quaffle, James se volvió para tirar, pero en ese momento, la robusta Parkinson mayor le embistió, apoderándose de la pelota roja. La señora Hooch pitó, penalti a favor de Gryffindor. James se encargó de lanzarlo y convertir el resultado en 80-140, aún les llevaban ventaja, tenían que coger la snitch, sino, todo sería inútil... De pronto, James la vio, la snitch estaba allí, a ras de suelo.

- ¡Reack, allí!- exclamó el muchacho, mientras el juego se detenía de pronto. Reack, gracias a la alerta de James empezó a descender, pero Regulus le llevaba demasiada ventaja... Susan se encargó de ello.

Lanzó una bludger certera que hizo que el hermano de su novio tuviera que girar bruscamente, dejando camino libre al buscador de Gryffindor... El estadio rugió cuando Reack levantó, triunfante, la pequeña snitch dorada entre su puño. La señora Hooch pitó el final del partido. 230-140, Gryffindor ganaba.

Los alumnos volvían charlando animadamente por el camino. James estaba contento, pero no pudo dejar de sentir la ausencia de cierta pelirroja a su lado... ¿Dónde estaría? Desistió de buscarla con la mirada, mientras intentaba zafarse de el molesto corro de chicas que se había formado a su alrededor, en otros tiempo se habría sentido alagado o habría empezado a alardear delante de ellas, incluso tan solo para hacer rabiar a Lily... Ahora todo era distinto. Con un suspiro, continuó su camino, rumbo al colegio.

Sirius se había acercado a Susan, para felicitarla por el gran partido de la chica, pero en ese momento, Michael se acercó a ella, con una gran sonrisa, seguido de Sarah, claro que, con tanta gente, Sirius no se percató del detalle de que el chico venía con su novia.

- ¡Buenísimo partido, Susan!- le felicitó el chico, con una sonrisa. Sarah estaba detrás de él y sonrió a la chica, siempre se habían llevado bastante bien, sólo que quizás nunca se habían acercado mucho debido, quizás, a ir a distintas casas.

- Muchas gracias- contestó ella, levantando la mirada entre la altitud para intentar ver a Sirius, pero no lo vio, lo que la desilusionó un poco-. Aunque estoy un poco cansada...- suspiró ella, algo exhausta.

- Bueno, Susan, Sarah y yo nos preguntábamos si te apetece pasarte mañana por la noche por la fiesta que vamos a celebrar en nuestra sala común, si te apetece, a las diez delante del pasillo de Greig el viejo- le propuso Michael, mientras le daba la mano a Sarah-. Aunque a lo mejor, como seguro que tenéis fiesta hoy en vuestra Sala Común, no te apetece...

- Me lo pensaré, ¿vale?- dijo ella, que en ese momento no le apetecía nada pensar en fiestas-. Bueno, chicos, nos vemos- se despidió, con prisa, tenía que buscar a Sirius, aunque ella en ese momento no sabía que era inútil... Cuando el joven había visto a Michael acercarse a su novia, se había ido de allí.

Aquella noche, como siempre tras los partidos de quidditch, hubo una gran fiesta en Gryffindor. Sólo que algunos alumnos no estaban de humor para fiestas.

- ¡Susan!- llamó a la chica James, preocupado-. ¿Has visto a Lily? No la he visto desde el principio del partido...- comentó. Susan hizo memoria.

- No, no la he visto. La verdad es que ya me duele un poco la cabeza, nunca había estado tan extraña...- se quedó pensativa un momento-. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a Sirius?- preguntó la chica. Llevaba desde que se había acabado el partido buscando al moreno, que no aparecía por ningún lado.

- Creo que está en la habitación, lo vi subir y murmuró algo extraño que no entendí- le contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Susana no se lo pensó mucho, algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su novio, que nunca solía ser así, subió a la habitación de los merodeadores a buscarlo. Lo encontró tumbado en su cama, con el dosel descorrido, mirando al techo, al parecer sin percatarse de su presencia. Parecía extraño y preocupado.

- Sirius- lo llamó con suavidad ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Pudo distinguir que el chico tenía algo en una de sus manos. Era un periódico, concretamente, El Profeta-. ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó, al ver que el chico no contestaba ni hacía ningún ademán de haber notado su presencia.

Sirius giró la cabeza hacia ella, se la quedó mirando fijamente, mientras Susan se sentaba en la cama, a su lado, algo preocupada. Tras un momento de un silencio algo extraño, Sirius habló:

- Lee- dijo simplemente. Susan cogió, con las manos algo temblorosas el periódico y leyó el titular del día:

"NUEVO ATAQUE MASIVO

El Ministerio ha confirmado que el día de ayer, a las siete y media de la tarde se ha registrado un fuerte ataque en una concurrida calle de Londres. El ataque de nuevo, esta tras la marca del que se hace llamar el que no debe ser nombrado, pues el pánico esta empezando a extenderse por toda Inglaterra. El número de muertos se calcula superior a cinco mil personas, la mayoría de ellas muggles. El movimiento oscuro en contra de la raza muggle y los magos "de sangre sucia" se está extendiendo de forma alarmante y preocupante. Crónica interior por Óscar Heggis."

La noticia venía acompañada por una gran foto que ocupaba casi toda la portada. En ella se veía representado un gigantesco edificio que Susan identificó como un centro comercial, que estallaba en mil pedazos, para dejar lugar a una enorme calavera verde a la que le salía una lengua en forma de serpiente. La escena se repetía de forma simultánea.

Susan levantó la vista, con horror. Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos, parecía molesto. Susan pudo entenderlo, por una parte, pero por otra no entendía por qué le había dado por ponerse así. ¿Acaso él conocía a alguien que había muerto...? No, su cara no reflejaba dolor, reflejaba indignación.

- No lo entiendo- dijo al fin, al ver que Susan no hablaba, solo le miraba, preocupada-. No entiendo como los que están allí abajo en la Sala Común puedan estar allí, riéndose, celebrando un estúpido partido de quidditch cuando están pasando estas cosas.

- Sirius ahora no podemos hacer nada...- intentó convencerlo Susan-. Por lo menos, tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda aquí, por que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts todo va a ser distinto, tendremos que enfrentarnos al mundo que nos espera fuera, pero no es justo ni para ti ni para nadie que esta abajo celebrando perderse esto. Hay un tiempo para todo, pero no vas a ayudar a nadie quedándote aquí lamentándote- le dijo con dureza-. Disfruta mientras puedas, porque si no, cuando menos te lo esperas, puede ser tarde- le dijo.

- Tú no lo entiendes- negó Sirius, levantándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama, pero algo alejado de la chica-. Tú no lo comprendes, no sabes lo que es vivirlo en carne propia- dijo el chico, negado a aceptar la verdad de las palabras de ella.

- Sirius, por favor- pidió Susan-. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, lamentándote, o bajar abajo y seguir con tu vida, prepararte, afrontar, lo que va a pasar fuera, incluso prepararte para lo que va a venir fuera del colegio. No puedes encerrarte en ti mismo, eso es muy egoísta, ¿sabes? Por que fuera hay una realidad, dentro otra menos cruel, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que lidiar con la de fuera, no estropees lo poco que te queda de la de dentro lamentándote- le reprochó.

- Mira, mejor déjame solo- le contestó Sirius, de mala gana. No estaba de buen humor, no quería reconocer la verdad de lo que ella decía-. Vete con tu querido Michael si quieres, pero déjame.

- ¿Qué?- Susan le miró sorprendida-. Por favor, Sirius, he oído chistes malos, pero desde luego, ese se lleva la palma. ¿Yo y Michael? Mejor haz lo que te de la gana, si quieres, por lo que a mí respecta, me da igual.

Y Susan se marchó de allí, enfadada. Sirius sólo miró a la puerta por donde la chica se acababa de ir y se cruzó de brazos. El orgullo del merodeador era demasiado grande para admitir que se había equivocado y se había pasado un poco.

Cuando Susan bajó a la Sala, se encontró con Anna, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

- ¡Susan! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó al ver que parecía pasar de largo, rumbo a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Se me han quitado las ganas de tener fiesta- contestó escuetamente la chica, mientras se perdía escaleras arriba. Anna se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ella se lo perdía. A ver si podía olvidarse un poco de las cosas y divertirse un rato...

Pero algo le estropeó el buen momento a Anna. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, mirándola con esos ojos de color miel tan penetrantes y que podrían leerle el alma. Apartó la vista.

- Remus, ¿me dejas pasar?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Remus la miró, sin quitarle la vista de encima, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía tan de cerca... Le entró de pronto uno de esos impulsos que le venían a ratos y dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo Remus. Anna palideció, no, era justo lo que menos quería.

- Bueno... Otro día, es que hoy... tenía que hacer... ¡Los deberes de pociones, eso, los deberes de pociones!- dijo ella con una risilla nerviosa, desde luego, las excusas no eran su fuerte, tenía que cambiar el repertorio.

- ¿Ahora? ¿En mitad de la fiesta?- Remus alzó una ceja. Anna miró hacia ambos lados, nerviosa.

- Sí, esto... es que yo suelo hacer los deberes con mucho ruido, sabes, es que me concentro más- dijo rápidamente la chica, en un ademán de zafarse del licántropo, pero este la cogió de la mano, mirándola a los ojos, sin decir nada-. Esto... ¿Remus?- preguntó dubitativa la chica.

Pero él no respondió, fue un acto reflejo, quería besarla una vez más... Y así lo hizo. Se olvidó de todo, de los confusos sentimientos, del malestar que sentía los anteriores días, de las especulaciones que había hecho, de su vano intento de olvidarla... Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, allí, en mitad de la fiesta, de la cual los ruidos hasta le parecían lejanos.

Y Anna le correspondió, se dejó llevar, por ese deseo tan profundo que ella también tenía de volver a estar a su lado, de sentirlo de nuevo, de estar junto a él... Por que en ese momento no importaba nada más, sólo ella y él. Pero no podía, no podía olvidar, no podía flaquear en ese momento...

Se separó de forma muy brusca del chico, mirándolo con ojos de súplica, no quería que la volviera a besar, no podría resistirlo... Sin poderlo controlar, rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un Remus muy confuso. Pero esta vez se le habían aclarado las cosas, le daba igual aquella sensación que tenía al estar cerca de la chica, en ese momento, lo único que le importó fue lo bien que se sentía a su lado, que no quería que ella sufriese.

Anna abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, llorando de forma furiosa y la cerró con gran estruendo, para tumbarse sobre su cama para llorar amargamente.

- ¡Anna! ¿Qué te pasa?- peguntó Susan asustada, acercándose hacia la chica, que lloraba sin consuelo. Pero entonces se oyeron unos pasos de intento fallido de llevar tacón en el corredor.

- ¡Anna, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí!- exclamó la voz de Remus, suplicante.

Susan pasó la vista de Anna a la puerta y viceversa. Lo decidió en una fracción de segundo, después de todo, Anna le debía una encerrona con Sirius y que en el juego de principio de curso la hubiese obligado besar a Sirius, ahora ella tenía que hacer algo con ella para devolverle sus "favores".

Abrió la puerta, cogió a Remus de la túnica y lo metió en la habitación. Ella salió de la estancia y cerró la puerta. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, pero no demasiado, que a esos dos sabe Dios lo que se les ocurría hacer si se reconciliaban...

James estaba en la fiesta, pero realmente no hacía caso a nadie. Unas cuantas chicas de sexto y quinto le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero él se libró de ella, mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios Sirius no había bajado, para ver si así se libraba de las chicas porque iban a por su mejor amigo.

Entonces, el retrato se abrió, y por él apareció Lily. James levantó la vista, para toparse con los ojos color esmeralda con aquel brillo tan extraño. Lily pasaba de largo, pero James se puso entre ella y la entrada a las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Potter, apártate, quiero subir- Lily le lanzó una mirada amenazante, que, por supuesto, no acobardó a James. En otras circunstancias le habría divertido, pero en aquella, sólo le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

- Evans, ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó James, mirándola de forma inquisidora. Lily alzó una ceja, de forma sarcástica. La gente seguía celebrando a su alrededor, ajena a lo que sucedía entre los dos muchachos.

- Vaya, Potter, ahora te ha entrado complejo de súper mami, ¿Quién te crees que eres para controlar mi vida?- le espetó una furiosa pelirroja. Su mirada seguía siendo ausente, lo que empezaba a preocupar cada vez más a James, que la miró durante unos segundos, meditando su respuesta. Parecía que la chica no había perdido del todo su habilidad para contestar.

- ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar? Es raro que una Gryffindor no esté en su Sala Común durante la celebración de un partido de quidditch que le hemos ganado a los Slytherins- dijo James, con aparente calma.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente, no Potter?- dijo ella con frialdad-. Te crees mejor por que eres un Gryffindor, ¿no? Bueno, pues ya se te irán bajando los humos, querido. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame subir.

- Hablas como si...- las palabras se perdieron en la garganta de James. Iba a terminar la frase diciendo: "Hablas como si estuvieras tú en Slytherin" Pero la idea era tan descabellada que hasta al mismísimo James Potter le pareció imposible.

Lily se aprovechó del despiste de James para colarse y subir por las escaleras, dejando al muchacho cavilando. No, no podía ser, estaba seguro que después de la clase de Adivinación la chica era como la Lily de antes... ¿Por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo, y su instinto de merodeador, ese que casi nunca se equivocaba, le decía de forma muy sutil que alguien de Slytherin tenía algo que ver. Pero, ¿Quién? Con esa pregunta, James llegó a su habitación, donde se tumbó en la cama, sin percatarse de que los doseles de la cama de Sirius estaban corridos y que el muchacho yacía dentro de ellos, tan pensativo o más que él. Ninguno de los dos iba a dormir bien aquella noche, de eso no cabía duda.

Lily subió las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación y se encontró con Susan en la puerta.

- Déjame pasar- le dijo Lily, amenazante.

- Ahora no, que he encerrado a Anna y a Remus dentro- negó Susan, muy divertida, mientras intentaba escuchar algo a través de la puerta.

- ¿Se escucha algo?- preguntó Lily interesada, mientras Susan le hacía un poco de hueco. Parecía que Lily no había cambiado tanto, después de todo, seguía siendo tan cotilla como siempre. Susan sonrió, intentando escuchar algo.

Anna seguía tumbada en la cama, aunque sus sollozos se habían apagado. No quería voltearse y encontrarse con el rostro de Remus allí. Notó como una suave caricia le recorría por el pelo, y no hacía falta ser muy listos para saber que se trataba de Remus.

- Ssh- dijo Remus, intentando calmarla. Si por algo se caracterizaba el licántropo era por saber apaciguar a las personas-. No llores, por favor, que si lloras tú, yo me pongo muy triste- dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

Anna se dignó a darse la vuelta y quedarse cara a cara con Remus, pero, en todo momento, evitó mirarle a los ojos. Con un suspiro, como armándose de valor, la chica pudo mirarle a los ojos, que le dieron las fuerzas necesarias para hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, no podía permitirse echarlo a perder en ese momento... Con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, susurró:

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- dijo en un tono de voz tajante, sacando la seguridad de un lugar desconocido para ella-. Por favor, Remus, esto ya es bastante difícil para mí, te agradecería que me dejases sola- tuvo que tragarse las palabras que en realidad quería decirle: quería que él estuviera a su lado, que él la abrazara y la besase de nuevo, pero no, eso era demasiado egoísta por su parte, era mejor acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Remus, con un brillo en los ojos hasta entonces desconocido para Anna. Ahora se había decidido, quería estar junto a ella, le daba ya igual aquellos confusos sentimientos, lo único era que ella no quería...

- Remus, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor- dijo ella, alejándose de él, rogando interiormente que el chico no insistiera, sus fortalezas estaban muy bajas.

- Anna, te estás comportando como una niña pequeña- le dijo con dureza, acercándose más a ella, poniéndola muy incómoda y algo nerviosa. Pero intentó relajarse y que no se le notara, para mirar a Remus se nuevo con una expresión de intento de furia que no salió lo que podría considerarse muy bien que digamos:

- ¿Y cómo crees que te estás comportando tú? No quiero que te acerques a mí, Remus- dijo Anna, con voz temblorosa, lo podía sentir tan cerca de ella, no podría resistirlo mucho más, cada vez estaba tan cerca, no podía caer de nuevo...

Y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez ella no le correspondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Simplemente, disfrutó del que tenía casi la completa seguridad de que podría ser el último beso.

- No sé por qué pero me da a mí que eso dice lo contrario- Remus no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, porque el tiempo que había estado sin ella había sido muy tormentoso, no quería repetirlo, y sentía que ella también disfrutaba a su lado, entonces... ¿Por qué ella lo negaba? ¿Por qué desmentía lo que estaba claro que era verdad?

- Remus, sal de mi habitación- la voz segura que le llegó de Anna fue como un cubo de agua fría para él. Ella lo miraba con furia, intentando contener las lágrimas, no quería caer, lo necesitaba demasiado...-. Y por tu bien, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida.

Las palabras fueron duras y frías y le dolieron incluso más a Anna que a Remus, era lo mejor, tenía que ser fuerte, no iba a depender de otra persona, ahora más que nunca estaba deseando acabar el curso, porque un poco más así y sentía que no podía seguir.

Remus no sin antes mirarla por última vez aquel día, se levantó de forma lenta, para salir de la habitación, donde al abrir la puerta, Susan y Lily cayeron al piso, muy nerviosas. Tan solo habían alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Anna.

- ¡Anna! ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Susan preocupada, corriendo a la cama de su amiga. Pero la chica cerró los doseles, todavía entre débiles sollozos, haciendo caso omiso de Susan. La chica miró un rato, preocupada, y se tumbó en su cama, mientras Lily imitaba a Anna y cerraba los doseles de su cama con ella dentro.

Susan, la que tenía la cama en el medio, echó un vistazo a un lado y a otro y suspiró. Como siguiera a ese paso, llevaban una temporada un poco mala de más.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo apartado, lejos de Hogwarts, un hombre se aparecía con urgencia. Había sido llamado por Lord Voldemort y todo el mundo sabía que al que tú sabes que yo sé que tus sabes que yo sé quien es (alias señor oscuro, por si os habéis perdido) no le gustaba nada esperar, por lo que había tenido que ir lo más rápido que podía, no fuera a ser que le diera por castigarlo.

- ¿Me mandaba llamar, mi señor?- preguntó, tras hacer la reverencia reglamentaria establecida por el código del mortífago al aparecerse ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

- Sí, Lucius, necesito tus servicios- siseó el Lord, sentado en su acostumbrada silla parecida al trono, rodeada por su querida serpiente, Nagini.

- ¿De qué se trata, mi señor?- preguntó Lucius, interesado. Si hacía aquella misión bien, de seguro que se ganaría más confianza por parte de su amo, y si todo seguía como él lo había planeado (en sus fantasías casi imposibles de cumplirse) dentro de poco él sería la mano derecha del Lord, y entonces, nadie podría detenerlo.

- Quiero que consigas un diario- dejó caer con su voz fría habitual, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con regocijo. Lucius Malfoy se sorprendió en sobre manera.

- ¿Un diario? ¿Qué clase de diario?- preguntó Malfoy, desconcertado. En su interior se preguntaba para qué demonios querría el mago un diario, pero supo que hacer esa pregunta enfurecería al Lord, que no consentía que se pusieran en duda sus habilidades de hacer planes.

- No un diario cualquiera, no señor- dijo él, riéndose para sus adentros de la ingenuidad del rubio-. Si no mi diario. Mi diario de cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

Lucius Malfoy abrió la boca con asombro. Aquello era lo que menos se esperaba que le pidiese el por entonces relativamente joven Lord. Su curiosidad aumentó bastante, aunque seguía sin atreverse a preguntar, pues, después de todo, como se repitió el rubio mentalmente, rogando a su autocontrol, la curiosidad mató a la serpiente, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo lo puedo conseguir, mi Lord?- preguntó, intentando parecer casual. Voldemort sonrió, mientras en su mente se dibujaban los resultados de su maravilloso plan que había ideado.

- Te daré luego las instrucciones, ahora eso no importa- dijo Tom Ryddle, contento. Iba a burlar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore delante de sus narices y el director no se iba a dar ni cuenta... ¡Se iba a enterar ese vejestorio de quien era mejor de los dos!-. Quiero saber si ya tienes bajo control a esa sangre sucia que tenía el colgante- preguntó, mirándole a los ojos para saber si mentía.

- Claro que sí, mi señor, estoy a la espera de nuevas instrucciones respecto a ese tema- se apresuró a contestar el rubio, con una sonrisa. Le encantaba hacer los trabajos bien, así se libraba de las torturas.

- Bien, pues la quiero aquí dentro de una semana, no quiero precipitar las cosas de momento. Relega la tarea de controlarla a dos alumnos de confiada, preferiblemente de séptimo porque tú vas a estar ocupado ocupándote del tema del diario, ¿entendido?- preguntó el Lord, mientras Malfoy asentía-. Puedes retirarte, Malfoy, buen trabajo.

Y, con una sonrisa, Malfoy desapareció de la sala, dejando a un Lord Voldemort muy sonriente, al igual que el rubio. Sus planes cada vez iban mejor y lo mejor era que Dumbledore no sospechaba nada, cuando lo hiciera, sería demasiado tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, un Peter Pettigrew corría torpemente por los pasillos, para variar el muchacho se había quedado dormido mientras soñaba con James. Pero alguien salió a su paso, en los vacíos corredores.

- Peter, mi buen amigo Peter- dijo una voz dulzona y a la vez burlona-. A ti te estaba buscando yo- dijo Bellatrix, acorralando al chico gordo en una pared.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó él, mirando a un lado y otro, con miedo, como deseando que apareciese alguien o que ella se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona.

- Sí, mi querido Peter- dijo ella con una voz muy peligrosa y sacando su varita-. ¿Tú no querrás que yo me enfade, verdad?- preguntó, mientras él negaba con la cabeza, casi incapaz de hablar-. Bien, pues vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿A qué sí?- dijo ella, con una voz muy amenazante.

- Sí...- dijo con un hilo de voz

- Bueno, pues quiero que vigiles muy de cerca de tu buen amigo Potter y luego me cuentes todos sus pasos, ¿entendido, Peter?- preguntó, amenazante-. ¿Entendido?- volvió a preguntar, apuntándole con la varita al corazón.

- Va... Vale- contestó él, tragando saliva. Bellatrix sonrió con dulzura.

- Así me gusta, Peter, vigílalo bien, como me entere que me mientes...- hizo un gesto con la mano, parecido al de cortar la cabeza. Peter tragó saliva, asustado.

CONTINUARÁ...

Holaaa!

Bueno, qise poner este capitulo pronto para compensar x no abr actualizado en tanto tiempo, asi q espero q os guste, eps? Advertencia: Este es el ecuador, más o menos de la historia, así que aún quedan el doble de caps (unos poqitos +...) Asi q no os preocupeis, q vais a tener historia para rato... Jejeje

Muxos besitos, asta la proxima, q espero que sea pronto i musas asias x vuestros rr!

AnnaBlack22


	26. Pase lo que Pase

Bueno, pos os djo con est kpi, q oculta + d lo q parece i q s mui important, estar atentos, ep? Ad, creo q s l + largo d todos los q llevo.

PASE LO QUE PASE

Por más vueltas que daba en la cama, aquella noche del 24 de Febrero Anna Send no conseguía dormir. Lo más silenciosa que pudo, se levantó de la cama, mirando a su habitación. Podía oír las suaves respiraciones de sus dos mejores amigas, profundamente dormidas.

Salió de la habitación de puntillas y bajó silenciosamente a la Sala Común. Para su sorpresa, la chimenea de la Sala aún estaba encendida, a pesar de ser altas horas de la mañana. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue comprobar que había alguien sentado en el sofá más próximo al fuego, mirándolo fijamente, prácticamente inmóvil. Anna no necesitó mucho tiempo para deducir que el chico se trataba de Remus. Desde donde estaba, el chico no podía verla, y Anna lo agradeció mentalmente.

Casi sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se acercó de forma sigilosa al sofá y se quedó allí, tras el chico al que, no podía negarlo, quería tanto. Estaba a un palmo de él, cuidadosa de que el hombre lobo no notase su presencia. Y Remus no se percató de que ella se acercó mucho a él, por la espalada, y al estar el sentado, a pesar de ser la chica muy baja, le sacaba una cabeza al muchacho.

Pudo respirar su suave y discreto olor, oír su suave y acompasada voz, sabía que si él decidiese levantarse en ese momento la descubriría, pero no le importó. Sabía que se hacía daño, que le hacía daño estar cerca de él, pero no podía dejar de evitarlo. Era como si ya no pudiese controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo, y allí, sintiendo su presencia al lado de ella, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas, le dolía, pero lo hacía por él. Él no tenía por qué pagar sus errores. Y allí, con el calor de la chimenea, y sintiendo a Remus muy cerca de ella, incluso más cerca de lo que lo había sentido en ninguno de sus besos, supo que todo lo que hacía tenía sentido, por que lo hacía por la persona que más quería. 

Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo muy silenciosas por sus mejillas, la chica más baja de séptimo curso se retiró de allí, con los recuerdos más bonitos que le venían a la mente...

Flash Back

Ahora era el turno de Anna. Y Lily era la encargada de elegir qué haría su amiga, pero ella que tenía algo más de tacto, sabía lo que de verdad debía de hacer. Anna eligió prueba.  
- Tienes que...- dijo pensativa. Se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído, por lo que Anna la miró entre confusa y enfadada. Sin embargo, ella no rechistó y se puso de pié, ante el asombro de los demás, pues no sabían lo que pretendía.   
Anna, algo roja de vergüenza se acercó a Remus, tomó aliento y habló con un susurro vergonzoso casi inaudible, pero todos los ocupantes la alcanzaron a oír:  
- Remus, yo quería que supieras que tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida- y más roja que un tomate, se dio la vuelta y se sentó entre sus "amigas" que se reían como locas.  
Remus miró a Anna, que estaba muy roja y movió los labios, para que sólo ella le entendiera, diciendo: "Hablamos luego", con lo que logró que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la joven.

- No vuelvas muy tarde, mister culo- Remus dudó un momento en volver y tirarle una almohada a Sirius, pero decidió que debía bajar ya.  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, Anna ya estaba allí, en una butaca sentada, mirando el fuego. Remus se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos, por lo que la muchacha se sobresaltó.  
- ¿Quién soy?  
- Déjame pensar… ¿Dumbledore?  
- No  
- ¿Profesora McGonagall?  
- ¿Tanto se parece mi voz a la suya?  
- ¡Ya sé! ¡Quejicus!  
- Frío, frío…  
- ¿Sí? Pues no sé… A lo mejor eres cierto chico con un culo muy impresionante, pero no recuerdo muy bien su nombre… ¿Desus? ¿Merus? ¡Remus!  
Divertido, Remus retiró las manos de los ojos de la joven, que se volvió para verlo.  
- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?  
- Acabo de llegar- afirmó Anna, invitándole a que se sentase con ella-. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?  
- Pues yo… quería que me perdonaras- dijo como si tal cosa Remus.  
- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte?- preguntó entre divertida y confundida Anna.  
Remus se encogió de hombros, por lo que el desconcierto de Anna aumentó.  
- Tengo entendido que a finales del curso que viene estábamos peleados, pero no me acuerdo porqué, así que te pido perdón por haber sido tan idiota como para enfadarme contigo- explicó apresuradamente Remus.  
- Pues entonces también me tienes que perdonar a mí, por enfadarme contigo- dijo como si fuera lógico Anna.  
- Entonces, ¿los dos perdonados?  
Anna asintió y como respuesta recibió un intenso beso por parte de Remus.  
- La próxima salida a Hogsmeade a las cinco- dijo Anna, y tras devolverle el beso a su ya novio, desapareció de la Sala Común para llegar a su habitación, donde las ocupantes ya estaban dormidas.

- Chicas... yo...- Anna buscaba una excusa para irse-. Me duele la cabeza, me vuelvo a Hogwarts.  
Sin más, corrió detrás del chico, que como no, no era otro que Remus, y fue entonces cuando sus amigas comprobaron que Anna no era nada hábil inventando excusas.  
Anna siguió al licántropo, que se internó en el pasadizo que estaba en el sótano de Honeydukes. Anna, que no conocía el pasadizo, se lo pensó un par de veces antes de entrar. Pero unas voces de los dueños de las tiendas la apremiaron y finalmente bajó por la trampilla, siguiendo al que no sabía si considerar novio suyo.  
Tras mucho caminar en silencio, oyendo la agitada respiración de Remus delante de ella, notó que el camino empezaba a ascender. Preguntándose a donde iba a parar el túnel, Anna avanzó nerviosa.  
De repente, un resplandor iluminó el túnel. Anna imaginó que debía de haber una especie de trampilla o puerta, y que Remus en ese momento salía por ella. Aguardó un tiempo prudencial, y después de no oír ningún ruido, decidió continuar. Se topó cara a cara con un frío muro. Lo empujó y éste no tardó en ceder. Lentamente, salió de allí. Se asombró al descubrir que se encontraba en Hogwarts, concretamente, en la estatua de una bruja tuerta. ¿No había quedado Remus con sus amigos? ¿Por qué sus amigos no venían con él? Aquello cada vez la irritaba más.

Escuchó un débil ruido. Se escondió detrás de una pared y vislumbró a Remus caminando vagamente, con aire taciturno. Le siguió en silencio, y se alegró de llevar unas sandalias sin tacón, que no hacían ruido. Lo siguió durante escasos segundos, cuando entró en lo que Anna reconoció como la enfermería. Remus entró y ahora Anna cambió su semblante de indignación a una de desconcierto, para acabar con una de preocupación.  
¿Qué hacía Remus en la enfermería? ¿Por qué venía solo? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Claro, por eso estaba tan pálido... Pero... ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía? ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado?  
Para cuando Remus salió de la enfermería (diez minutos después), Anna ya tenía montada una película de que Remus tenía una enfermedad incurable que le iba a provocar morir dentro de poco, pero no se lo había dicho porque no quería darle lástima...

Anna seguía ahora a Remus y a la enfermera, que caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿A dónde se dirigían? Entonces, su pregunta fue contestada. La enfermera, ayudada por un palo largo, lo estiró y dio en el tronco de un árbol que Anna reconoció como el sauce boxeador. En el acto, el árbol paró de repente de moverse, como si lo hubieran petrificado. Anna vio muy sorprendida como Remus se metía en el sauce boxeador tras despedirse de la enfermera, que se alejó, rumbo al castillo.  
Mil dudas se agazapaban en ese momento en la cabeza de Anna que vio apenaba como el sol caía. Entonces, mientras un trozo de luna empezaba a distinguirse entre las montañas (no hacia falta decir que era llena, ¿no?), ocurrió algo que hizo que Anna pensase que o una de dos: que se había vuelto loca o que tenía alucinaciones.

Del medio de la nada, los tres merodeadores que no habían entrado aún en el sauce aparecieron ante los ojos de Anna, que los miró sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿De dónde habían salido? Aquello era muy sospechoso... ¿Qué estaban tramando los merodeadores? Peter se deslizó y con una rama, tocó el tronco en el mismo punto que lo había hecho la enfermera. Anna cada vez estaba más extrañada.  
La noche cada vez se hacia más oscura y decidió abandonar los terrenos del colegio, presintiendo que algo iba a pasar. 

Anna, que hacía tranquilamente sus deberes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras consultando un libro, se sentó junto a Susan en una mesa al lado de la abierta ventana. Una ráfaga de aire movió de página, para acabar en una en la que se leía "Los hombre lobo". En vez de cambiar de página, Anna la leyó, palideciendo a cada palabra:

"Desaparecen una vez al mes, suelen mostrarse reacios a admitir su condición frente a los demás, muchas veces muestran algún que otro rasguño sospechoso, causados por sí mismos en sus transformaciones..."

Anna corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a Susan sorprendida, pues su amiga había leído algo en un libro y había salido corriendo, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Pero Anna no se molestó en despedirse. En ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: hablar con Remus.  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, lo divisó riéndose de un chiste que había contado Sirius, sentado junto a éste y James.

- Remus- el chico levantó la vista, sorprendido de que la chica le hablase después de haberle estado evitando durante mucho tiempo-. ¿Puede venir un momento?  
- Claro- accedió Remus.

Anna condujo al chico hasta un rincón apartado de la Sala Común, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

- Anna- empezó Remus, al ver que la chica no sabía por donde empezar-. Creo que ha llegado la hora de ser sincero contigo.

Anna miró al chico, evaluando el brillo de sus ojos. Era sincero. Quizás fuera a decirle lo que ella había deducido...

- Pero será mejor que aquí no- dijo, mirando a la cantidad de alumnos que había en la Sala Común en esos momentos. 

Anna asintió, y siguió al chico hasta los terrenos del colegio. Ese día estaba algo nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover.

- Anna- el chico la miró fijamente. Lo que iba a decirle podría causar que ella no quisiera saber nunca nada más de él, y eso era algo que no podía reprocharle. Pero le dolía mentirle, tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento de culpa que cargaba-. Ha llegado el momento de decirte porqué me fui el otro día pronto de Hogsmeade. Verás, Anna... yo... soy un hombre-lobo.

Anna miró al licántropo, que la miraba con mirada triste, ella, para animarlo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía- anunció, sorprendiendo mucho a Remus.  
- ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.  
- Unos veinte minutos- explicó Anna-. Por eso quería hablar contigo.

Remus le contó todo sobre sus transformaciones, omitiendo el hecho de que sus amigos eran animagos ilegales, pues consideraba que ese era su secreto, y no quería desvelarlo sin sus autorizaciones. Anna escuchó fascinada la historia, y cuando terminó, Remus murmuró, cabizbajo:

- Bueno, supongo que ahora no querrás saber nada de mí y eso...- parecía apenado.  
- Nada de eso- le contradijo Anna, sonriente-. Pero...

Ya empiezan los peros, pensó Remus, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Me gustaría que me dejaras un poco de tiempo... Para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado y... bueno, espero que lo entiendas- y tras decir esto, la joven depositó un suave beso en la boca al chico y se alejó, mientras él la contemplaba con una media sonrisa.

Anna, antes de ir al comedor para decorar, había parado a Remus por el pasillo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó, con expresión seria.  
- Claro- coincidió el merodeador, siguiéndola.

Se apartaron de los demás, y Anna miró al chico fijamente.

- Remus he estado pensando- dijo Anna, mientras la expresión seria persistía en su rostro, cosa que Remus tomó como una mala señal.  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Remus, pero fue callado por un beso por parte de Anna.  
- ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- preguntó inocentemente Anna, mientras se separaba suavemente.

Remus sólo sonrió, y cogidos de la mano, penetraron en el Gran Comedor.

Fin Flash Back 

Definitivamente, valía la pena. Y con esa convicción, Anna, que ya había llegado a su habitación, se revolvió en la cama y se quedó por fin dormida.

Sirius Black se acababa de despertar. Se sentía algo extraño, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Corrección: Sí sabía por qué, pero no lo admitía. ¿La razón? Susan March. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Se sorprendió por qué sus amigos no estaban despiertos, pero al mirar el reloj lo comprendió: Eran las siete y media de la mañana, cuando ellos se solían levantar a las ocho y media.

Suponiendo que a James no le importaría, Sirius cogió la capa invisible de su mejor amigo del escondite donde él la guardaba, y se decidió. Con sigilo, se puso la capa y salió de la habitación, pasando por la Sala Común y saliendo también de ésta, donde una irritada Señora Gorda le murmuró unos cuantos insultos a la salida por haberla despertado. Sirius caminó con paso seguro por el castillo que se conocía como la palma de su mano, y, cogiendo un pasadizo que utilizó como atajo, llegó a su destino: La biblioteca.

No había nadie, era demasiado temprano, así que, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a la sección prohibida, donde estuvo un corto rato mirando entre los libros de allí hasta que encontró uno que le podía ser de gran utilidad, del que sabía su padre tenía un ejemplar igual. Su título rezaba: "Artes Oscuras y Secretas: Poder sin límites".

Con un movimiento de varita, creó un campo a su alrededor que impediría que la gente a su alrededor pudiese ver ninguno de sus movimientos, es decir, que no pudiese ver lo que sucedía dentro. Se sentó en el suelo, decidido. Sería la primera vez que el chico abriese un libro de aquellos, pero lo que le había dicho su novia el día anterior había hecho que se diera cuenta que tenía que empezar a actuar ya, para estar preparado a lo que se veía fuera. Y lo primero era conocer al enemigo, sus tácticas y lo que podía hacer. Y Sirius estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando Sirius llegó bastante retrasado al desayuno, Remus y James lo miraron raro.

- ¡Canuto! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo James, con tono de falsa madre preocupada y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Sirius, que había utilizado un hechizo para hacer el libro que había cogido invisible y pequeño lo miró con aires de superioridad.

- Andaba por ahí pensando- mintió con esa maestría que sólo el tenía. James frunció el ceño, allí había algo raro, Sirius nunca solía levantarse temprano y menos andar por ahí pensando.

- ¿Y desde cuando te has decidido a pensar, Sirius? Por que eso sí que es una gran proeza, Sirius Black pensando...- comentó Remus, con cara seria.

- Oh, callaos, bastante voy a tener hoy con tener que soportar la presencia de Quejicus en la misma clase que yo- dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. Ante la mención de su eterno enemigo, James levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde, curiosamente, casi todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban hablando en voz muy baja y miraban nerviosamente a su alrededor, como si temiesen que alguien los pudiera escuchar. A James le dio mala espina. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La primera clase de la mañana, transcurrió con normalidad. Claro que, al ser dicha clase Historia de La Magia, el concepto de normal era algo extraño. Es decir: Peter roncaba de forma muy alta, con la cabeza tirada en su pupitre y la boca muy abierta, por donde salía un asqueroso hilillo de baba; Remus luchaba contra los esfuerzos que hacían sus ojos por cerrarse, pues en vez de atender, se dedicaba a mirar fijamente la espalda de Anna, se estaba quedando medio dormido; James, pensaba bastante en la escena de los Slytherin que había visto aquella mañana, estaba seguro de que tramaban algo y se propuso averiguarlo, se iban a enterar esos estúpidos por intentar separarlo de Lily, que seguía evitándolo y las pocas veces que le hablaba no le decía nada bonito; Sirius tenía su mente puesta en el libro que guardaba en su mochila, había leído unas cuantas cosas bastante útiles y lo bueno es que en el libro te venían los contra hechizos más útiles, aunque eran bastante poderosos; Anna fingía mostrar interés por la clase, pero sólo miraba a un punto muerto, mientras extraños pensamientos cruzaban su mente; Susan estaba más despierta que la mayoría de los alumnos, pero aprovechaba que Lily, la que se sentaba a su lado, miraba entretenidamente a la ventana para escribir con urgencia en un papel, ¿Qué escribía? Pues los comportamientos extraños que notaba en sus dos mejores amigas, para averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba. Tenía dos columnas:

Lily

Cambio de comportamiento repentino  
Palabras propias de Slytherin  
Especial manía a James  
No actúa igual que antes  
Ausente  
Más pálida de lo normal  
Desaparece misteriosamente  
Huraña, muy reservada  
No se puede mantener una conversación con ella normal  
Nota: Preguntar a James para más información.

Anna

Triste, solitaria  
Se pone histérica cuando le llega alguna carta  
No tiene que ver con Remus  
También desaparece de ves en cuando  
Tiene ojeras, poco sueño  
No quiere contar lo que le sucede  
¿Tiene algo que ver con su mudanza a Francia?  
Cuando dejó a Remus, empezó a comportarse así  
Llora mucho  
Nota: Preguntar a Remus, quizás sepa algo.

No estaba segura de que aquello fuera a servir de algo, pero al menos tenía las ideas algo más claras. Estaba decidida a hacer algo por sus amigas, y lo iba a hacer costase lo que le costase. Cuando a Susana Alexa March se le metía algo en la cabeza, nada ni nadie podía sacárselo.

Así que, cuando sonó el timbre, sobresaltando a toda la clase y el profesor Binns les puso bastantes deberes, Susan se levantó y se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban James y Sirius. Sirius la miró acercarse, seguro que la chica se disculparía por haberse comportado así con él el día anterior, pero Susan no se dirigió a él:

- James, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Susan, haciendo caso omiso de Sirius. Lo conocía y sabía que se pondría celoso, pues así era su naturaleza, pero no tenía tiempo para que él se pusiese con tonterías. Tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a Lily y necesitaba poder saber qué le pasaba. Sabía que el único que le podía ayudar era el mejor amigo de su novio.

- Claro- dijo James, mirando de reojo a Sirius que los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido. No le dio importancia a ese gesto y salió con la chica de la clase, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a las mazmorras, donde tendrían clase de Pociones.

- James, necesito que me ayudes- dijo Susan, con tono de circunstancias. James asintió, intrigado. ¿Qué se traía aquella chica tan alocada entre manos aquella vez?-. Es Lily- dijo. James se paró en seco, mirándola con mucha atención.

- ¿Qué pasa con Lily?- preguntó, mirándola muy preocupado. La actitud de la pelirroja le había empezado a parecer preocupante, un día estaba muy cariñosa y amable con él y al siguiente le pegaba una bofetada sin que él hiciera nada malo y le trataba como lo trataban los Slytherins.

- Está muy rara- dijo Susan rápidamente, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Lleva ya unos días así y no sé exactamente por qué. Ya no habla, desaparece mucho, no atiende en clase, se muestra fría... Estoy convencido de que algo le pasa.

- ¿Y crees que no me he dado cuenta?- preguntó James irritado-. Para mí es algo raro que cuando parece que todo va bien entre nosotros, de repente ella se comporte como un Slytherin y empiece a decirme cosas más propias que de las serpientes.

- Un momento...- algo de lo que había dicho el chico había hecho pararse a pensar-. ¡Ya lo tengo! Claro, sólo puede ser eso...- Susan frunció el entrecejo, ante la mirada de extrañeza de James. Y lo recordó-. James, ¿Lily fue a ver el primer entrenamiento de quidditch que tuvimos después de que te despertases, verdad?

- Sí...- James se mostraba desconcertado.

- ¿Y cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, ella no estaba, verdad?- preguntó Susan, muy emocionada-. Sí, lo recuerdo, al entrar la vi en las gradas, pero cuando terminamos no estaba y la próxima vez que la vi fue en la habitación, cuando se empezó a comportar así de raro...

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!- dijo James, aunque seguía sin entender que tenía que ver-. Ese día estaba viendo el entrenamiento desde las gradas con Sirius, y la próxima vez que la vi fue cuando me dio la bofetada.

Pero una palabra había resonado en la cabeza de Susan, era la única forma que tenía de demostrarlo, así tendría una prueba, era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas.

- Sirius...- murmuró. Y sin más, dejando a James más que sorprendido, Susan se dio la vuelta y se perdió pasillo abajo, buscando al chico-. ¡Sirius!- lo llamó, exhausta, cuando lo vio entre la multitud de gente que entraba por las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

Sirius, que venía hablando con Remus, se separó de los demás, esperando a la cansada Susan, que llegó junto a él, muy cansada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sirius, preocupado. Susan habló muy rápido.

- ¿Recuerdas el primer entrenamiento de quidditch que tuvimos después de que James saliese de la enfermería del ataque de los mortífagos? En el que estuviste viendo el entrenamiento con Lily, ¿sabes? Necesito que me digas que sucedió cuando ella se fue en mitad del entrenamiento, ¿a dónde se fue? ¿Y para qué?- cuando terminó de andar, estaba más cansada que después de correr por los pasillos para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius la miró completamente desconcertado, no se había enterado de la mitad de lo que había dicho. Susan se lo repitió una vez más, ya empezando a hartarse. Sirius hizo memoria, aquel día...-. Creo que... Sí, fue cuando estuvimos hablando de lo que había pasado con Malfoy...

- ¿Y qué pasó con Malfoy?- preguntó una impaciente Susan, que desconocía aquel hecho por que cuando había sucedido ella aún estaba enfadada con el chico que tenía delante.

- Bueno, Lily, que cuando habíamos desarmado al mortífago que los había atacado a ella y a James se había quedado con su varita, descubrió que la varita era de Lucius Malfoy y que él era el mortífago que los había atacado a Cornamenta y a ella. Entonces fue a encarar al idiota peliteñido ése y Lily lo amenazó, y cuando él iba a atacar a Lily yo intervine- Susan hizo una extraña mueca en esa parte, pero se ahorró sus comentarios-. Entonces, el día del partido de quidditch Lily comentaba que iba a ir a contarle a Dumbledore que Malfoy era un mortífago y que ella tenía la prueba de su varita para demostrar que sí lo era. Fue a hablar con el director y desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con Lily.

Susan se mordía el labio inferior, pensativa. Así que lo último que había hecho Lily había sido hablar con el director... Si es que había llegado a hablar con él. Algo le decía que el rubio tenía algo que ver... Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era averiguar si Lily había llegado a hablar con Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando la chica giró sobre sus talones, Sirius no se lo tuvo que pensar mucho, con bastante curiosidad, decidió seguirla, detalle en el que Susan reparó, pero luego ignoró, después de todo, no es que la compañía de el chico le fuera desagradable, precisamente. Llegó hasta la estatua de la gárgola que custodiaba el despecho del director. Y entonces reparó en que no sabía la contraseña.

- Diablillos Picantes Rebozados- dijo una voz en su espalda, muy cerca de su oído, que la hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Sirius sonrió con suficiencia al notar la reacción que su cercanía producía en la chica.

Sin añadir nada más, Susan subió por las escaleras que habían aparecido delante de sus narices. Sirius, aún sonriendo, no tardó en seguirla y cuando llegó junto a ella, Susan ya había tocado de forma suave en la puerta, como si temiese interrumpir. La puerta no tardó en abrirse sola y delante de los dos muchachos estaba el director Dumbledore, sentado en su mesa, y con una gran sonrisa, como si ya los estuviera esperando los indicó que pasasen:

- Son horas de clase, asumo que los han castigado, ¿qué han hecho esta vez?- dijo el director, en un falso tono de reproche que no se parecía nada a una reproche ni acusación, si no que sonrió, le encantaba escuchar las bromas de los locos muchachos de Gryffindor.

- No, profesor Dumbledore, lamento desilusionarlo, pero no venimos aquí para un castigo- dijo Susan, algo seria, lo que sorprendió un poco al director. Sirius tomó asiento, en realidad él no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí, es más, desde navidades no le hacía mucho gracia nada que tuviera que ver con Dumbledore, pues todavía no lo entendía, pero parecía que el director lo miraba más raro que lo de costumbre y algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con que su apellido era Black. Estaba seguro que el director sospechaba de él, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

- ¿Entonces a que debo vuestra visita?- el tono del director se había endurecido, tras mirar unos segundos fijamente a Sirius-. Deberían de estar en clase- volvió la vista hacia Susan, que se había sentado también al lado del chico.

- Es que estamos algo preocupados por Lily- dijo Susan finalmente, eligiendo bien las palabras-. Y nos preguntábamos si ella ha venido a visitarlo a usted últimamente por algún motivo, desde después de que James despertase...- lo dijo con delicadeza, con gran convicción y no muy segura de que respuesta prefería oír por parte del no tan anciano director. Albus los miró algo sorprendido por la pregunta tan rara, pero contestó sin dudar:

- No, no la he visto por aquí...- contestó él-. ¿Acaso tenía algún motivo para venir a verme?- inquirió. Susan miró a Sirius, indecisa, sin saber si contárselo. Entonces habló el chico:

- Sí- dijo escuetamente, mirando al director a los ojos, de forma desafiante. Al director no le gustaba la actitud de Sirius, pero de todas formas lo escuchó-. Lucius Malfoy, Lily averiguó que fue él el que los atacó a ella y a James en Año Nuevo, y tenía pruebas. Pero desde el día que ella dijo que iba a venir a decírselo, se ha estado comportando de un modo un tanto extraño.

- Mirad, chicos, no deberíais jugar a los detectives, desgraciadamente por muy obvias que fueran esas supuestas pruebas, no hay forma de echar a Lucius Malfoy de Hogwarts, por mucho que deseéis lo contrario. Él es un enviado del Ministerio que va a estar aquí hasta que termine el año. Os puedo asegurar que lo tengo vigilado, y por la señorita Evans no debéis preocuparos, todos lo adolescentes sois así, un día os comportáis de una manera, al siguiente de otra... Cosas de la edad- dijo sencillamente Dumbledore.

- ¿Y pretende que nos quedemos aquí en el colegio tan contentos, cuando tenemos a un mortífago paseándose como si nada por medio de los pasillos?- preguntó Susan, con los dientes apretados de rabia.

- ¿Cosas de la edad? Profesor Dumbledore, no diga tonterías- la cara de Sirius era impávida, firme y no tenía intención de ceder-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Dumbledore estuvieron a punto de morir dos alumnos por culpa de ese mortífago y podrían haber muerto muchos más! ¿Y usted dice que no podemos hacer nada?- preguntó, furioso.

- Señor Black, no juegue a hacerse el héroe- la voz de Dumbledore era furiosa-. Le agradecería que volviera a clase y se centrase en los estudios, lo único que le debería de importar en estos momentos. Creo que yo, los aurores y los profesores estamos suficientemente capacitados para controlar la situación y no es necesaria su ayuda- dijo de forma fría-. Ahora, retírense.

Sirius salió más que furioso del despacho del director, ahora seguido por una Susan muy pensativa. El profesor Dumbledore le había prohibido que interviniera, pero ella no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciese nada a su mejor amiga, ahora estaba segura. Lucius Malfoy tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

Ninguno de los dos volvió al aula de pociones, donde la clase transcurrió de forma muy extraña. Como de costumbre, los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes, habían ocupado los bancos del lado izquierdo de la clase y la mayoría de ellos hablaba en susurros. James se sentó junto a Remus, al no ver a Sirius. Pero cuando comprobó que Susan tampoco estaba, estuvo seguro de que la chica había ido a preguntarle a Sirius sobre Lily. Sólo consiguió sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja cuando, al ir al armario de pociones a buscar un ingrediente para la poción, escuchó un pequeño fragmento de la conversación entre Quejicus y Rodolphus Lestrange:

- Entonces, la reunión de hoy es en la Sala de los Menesteres, esa que se transforma en lo que quieres; después de la cena, ¿no?- preguntaba entre susurros el prometido de la prima del mejor amigo del que escuchó la conversación (N.A: Para no haceros tanto lío, el que lo preguntó fue Rodolphus Lestrange)

- Sí, pero nadie lo puede saber- decía Snivellus, mirando a un lado y a otro, como si intuyera que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación. James frunció el ceño. Iba a ir a esa reunión costase lo que costase.

Se volvió a sentar con el ingrediente necesario, y tan concentrado estaba en planificar como se infiltraría en la reunión, que echó más uñas de escorpión que las que debía de haber echado... Y... Bueno, pues que pasó lo que pasó. 

¡PUUUUMMMMMMM!

La poción estalló, mojando a toda la clase de un asqueroso color verde. Cuando la clase terminó, Gryffindor tenía 30 puntos menos. Anna salió de la clase, rumbo al Gran Comedor, dando por imposible hablar con Lily, por el camino tropezó con alguien.

- Disculpa, no te había visto- se disculpó el chico, que era algo más alto que ella, moreno, con unos ojos color miel muy bonitos que le sonreía. Anna sonrió, aquel chico le sonaba de algo, pero no iba en su curso, si mal no se acordaba... No lograba recordar su nombre.

- No, no es nada- negó ella, el chico tenía cara simpática y alegre, se notaba que era bastante sociable-. Mi nombre es Anna Send- se presentó de la forma más educada que pudo, dándole la mano.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt- dijo él, con una nueva sonrisa-. ¿Me acompañas al Gran Comedor?- preguntó, ofreciéndole un brazo. Anna asintió, aquel chico le había caído muy bien. Era algo extraño estar con un chico de su misma estatura, puesto que ella era bastante baja, pero al llevarle dos años al chico tenían la misma estatura, por que él era también algo bajo.

Los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor, y ninguno de los dos se percató de la mirada herida de un licántropo al ver a la chica del brazo... De un crío, según lo que pensó. Kingsley se separó de ella para dirigirse a su mesa, la de Ravenclaw, y Anna se sentó al lado de Susan, que a pesar de seguir de mal humor, miró divertida la escena.

- ¿No crees que es un poco pequeño?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa Susan, mirando de forma apreciativa al chico, que en ese momento miraba hacia donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

- Ya, pero es muy mono- dijo Anna, encogiéndose los hombros. Lo cierto es que el chico le parecía muy simpático, de ese tipo de personas que te caen bien sólo con una simple sonrisa suya-. Además, ¿qué más da que sea pequeño? ¡Ni que me fuera a liar con él!- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya...- dijo Susan, con cara de que estaba pensando justo lo contrario. Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina ¡Si lo acababa de conocer!-. Pero me parece que alguien de por ahí no piensa lo mismo...- señaló de forma disimulada a su derecha.

Anna se dio la vuelta, intrigada, para encontrarse con la mirada de odio reconcentrado que Remus lanzaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, concretamente, hacia el sitio que ocupaba Kingsley, que en ese momento, la miraba con una sonrisa desde su mesa. Anna frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. Necesitaba que Remus dejase de insistir en lo suyo, y lo conocía bastante como para saber que si ella estaba con otro, era demasiado caballero como para meterse en medio. Y quizás a ella le venía bien olvidarse de Remus por alguna temporada... Se sacudió la cabeza, cada vez tenía unos pensamientos más absurdos. Miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y le devolvió la sonrisa al chico que acababa de conocer.

Sirius, mientras tanto, relataba, furioso, a sus amigos lo que el director les había dicho. Estaba indignado con Dumbledore, y eso hacía que comiese menos de lo habitual.

- ... Y claro, decía que lo arreglaría él, con ayuda de los profesores, por que están mucho más cualificados que nosotros, y aún encima, sabe que Malfoy es un asesino, y lo deja andar tan pancho por el colegio, "ya lo estoy vigilando yo"- decía, imitando su voz furiosa y calmada-. ¡Ja, pero no lo estaba vigilando cuando atacó en Hogsmeade, ni cuando estaba hablándole de planes de Voldemort a los Slytherin, no, seguro que no!- decía con fastidio-. ¿No crees, Cornamenta? ¿Lunático? ¿James?

Pero era un caso perdido. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando, y Pettigrew, como ya era habitual en la rata, había vuelto a desaparecer. Empezaba a ser sospechoso, pero los tres muchachos tenían sus propios problemas como para andarse preocupando de lo que ellos consideraban como una tontería.

Remus alternaba su mirada de odio y celos reconcentrados de Anna al chico aquel enano de Ravenclaw. ¡Pero si tenía dos años menos que él! ¿Por qué entraba de la mano de ese niño? No se le escapó que el chico no le quitó la vista a Anna en toda la comida, cosa que lo irritó. Había estado pensando, y sabía que Anna estaba actuando así por algún motivo, y se había propuesto averiguarlo. En ese momento, ya casi le daba igual aquel sentimiento tan extraño que había tenido antes, lo único importante era que se había dado cuenta que no podía haber nada más alejado de la realidad: él la quería, y estaba seguro de que ella también, podía sentirlo, era algo que había sentido a lo largo de su relación. También podía sentir que ella estaba sufriendo, y nada ni nadie paraba a Remus Lupin cuando se proponía algo: tenía que averiguar qué le pasaba.

Sentado entre el licántropo y Sirius, James estaba medio ido. Su mayor preocupación en esos momentos, incluso (se sorprendió a sí mismo) por encima de la preocupación por Lily, se centraba en la mesa de Slytherin. Por un momento pensó en decirle a sus amigos lo de la reunión de aquella noche a la que pensaba colarse, pero algo dentro de él lo retuvo. Aquello era algo que quería afrontar él sólo, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero había llegado un momento algo difícil de su vida. Sabía que de unos meses en adelante, estaría fuera de Hogwarts, enfrentándose a un mundo donde había la ley de la jungla: Sólo el más fuerte o astuto sobrevivía. Era la hora de actuar por sí mismo, le dijo una voz. Tenía que jugárselo todo a una carta, y sentía que aquella vez tenía que hacerlo él solo. Desde que se había enterado del asesinato de sus dos padres a manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort en su cabeza rondaba un sentimiento: venganza. No cabía duda de que los Slytherins estaban siendo entrenados para formar parte del lado oscuro, y James se iba a encargar de desenmascararlos.

Y el pobre e incomprendido de Sirius, que sentía que sus dos amigos no le hacían mucho caso, volvió a pensar en el libro que seguía desde la mañana en su mochila. Sabía que estaba jugando con algo peligroso y que iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero no podía dejar de oír una y otra vez las palabras de Susan en su mente, tenía que hacer algo, y lo primero era prepararse, conocer al enemigo, y... ¿por qué no? Quizás una vez que ya supiera lo demasiado, empezar a actuar. Quería hacerle ver a Dumbledore que desde dentro también se podía hacer algo, que no estaba nada perdido si no luchabas antes. No tenía nada que perder por intentarlo, ¿no?

Las clases de la tarde pasaron de una forma muy extraña, casi surrealista. Tras una extraña clase de Herbología, donde la profesora parecía tener los nervios a flor de piel por la cercanía de los ÉXTASIS, por lo que no dejó en toda la clase de dar sus famosos discursos, la noche fue colándose en cada rincón de Hogwarts como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Anna y Susan, ya cansadas tras estar un buen rato buscando a su amiga pelirroja, que no aparecida por ningún lado, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la Sala Común, para hacer los deberes. Hacía poco que tiempo que había concluido el entrenamiento de quidditch y a Susan lo último que le apetecía era hacer deberes, pero ya era alarmante la montaña que se les iba acumulando.

Susan, incapaz de concentrarse en su tarea, miraba con desgana por la ventana, completamente distraída, hasta que algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos. En la ventana, se veía una lechuza, de un color rojizo nada usual. Susan la reconoció de inmediato, esa era la lechuza de la madre de Anna.

- ¡Anna!- llamó a su amiga, que miraba con confusión dos libros, que le indicaban cada uno lo contrario sobre una redacción que tenía que hacer para Historia de La Magia. Ésta levantó la vista y nada más ver la ventana, su cara ensombreció de forma instantánea.

- Maldición, otra vez no- susurró Anna, pero Susan la alcanzó a oír. Se la quedó mirando por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Anna se levantó para abrirle la ventana a la lechuza. Su madre solía enviarle cartas a esas horas para que nadie las viese.

Anna le arrancó de forma brusca la carta a la pobre lechuza, que venía exhausta, y le cerró la ventana en el pico. Con algo de rabia, miró a la carta de forma despectiva y, sin ni siquiera haber abierto la carta, la rompió en varios pedazos frente a la atónita mirada de Susan y la echó a la chimenea. Luego se volvió a sentar en la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado e intentó seguir con sus deberes, pero la voz de Susan la interrumpió:

- Anna, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó. Anna la miró, molesta. Susan conocía esa posición, a Anna no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos.

- En esa carta no había nada que yo quisiera leer- su voz se tornó de un tono frío e inexpresivo, que sólo dejó ver una pequeña muestra de furia en un relampagueo de sus ojos, que brillaron de una forma que sorprendió algo a Susan.

- Anna...- la voz de Susan era suave, con ese tono que sólo ella sabía poner, calmado, sereno y persuasivo-. Creo que podrías confiar en mí. Hemos sido amigas desde hace siete años, y que yo sepa, antes todo era destinto. Las tres- refiriéndose a Lily- siempre lo compartimos todo, no había secreto entre nosotras, no había nadie que pudiera separar nuestra amistad... Y siento que ahora todo lo que está pasando la está dañado, no sé que le pasa a Lily, no sé que te pasa a ti, ya no es como antes, ¿sabes? Simplemente, Anna, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes a alguien en quien puedes confiar, nunca es bueno guardarse las cosas adentro, te lo digo por propia experiencia.

Terminado su discurso, Susan la miró por unos momentos, en los que Anna se debatía en una lucha interior. Tras negar con la cabeza, Susan decidió subir a su habitación. Miró de reojo a Sirius, que estaba en la otra punta de la sala común, mirando fijamente un libro que no alcanzaba a ver el título. Se preguntó que se traería entre manos, pero ya eran demasiadas las cosas que tendría que averiguar, así que se lo pensó mejor, ya lo sabría más adelante.

Anna se quedó sola. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debería de contarle a Susan, quizás ella la ayudase a encontrar una solución... No, era imposible. No había solución, no podía arreglarse, ya estaba todo perdido, ¿no? (N.A: Aprovecho para decir una de mis frases favoritas... xDD: Nunca des nada por perdido hasta que la batalla haya concluido. Ya, ya os dejo seguir con la historia )

Sirius decidió que era el momento de pasar a la acción. Había leído algo muy interesante sobre como detectar actos de magia oscura desde un margen de unos cuatro días. Eso era bastante, quería practicar ese hechizo y sólo sabía de una sala para practicar. Metió los tres libros que había robado hacia una escasa hora de la sección prohibida en su mochila y salió de la Sala Común.

Se paró en frente de la Sala de los Menesteres. Tras cerrar los ojos, entró en la sala, que era la ideal para practicar hechizos sin que nadie te molestase. Abrió los libros con interés y empezó a practicar diversos contra hechizos para la magia oscura. Le costó algo dominarlos, ya que eran algo difíciles, pero el tiempo se le pasó muy rápido. Mandaba a la sala simular maldiciones de magia negra y él las repelía como podía, a sabiendas que contra las maldiciones imperdonables no tendría ninguna oportunidad, en especial con el Avada Kedavra, con el que no funcionaba ningún tipo de escudo, por muy fuerte que fuera.

Pero a Sirius se le pasó el tiempo volando, así que sin que él se diera cuenta, pasó la hora de la cena. Y mientras intentaba por cuarta vez un complicado hechizo que anulaba una fuerte maldición parecida a la cruciatus, pero menos conocida, escuchó unos ruidos fuera de la habitación. Algo intrigado, no tardó en deducir que se trataba de alguien que se dirigía hacia allí. Se echó a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador, escondiendo los libros que tenía antes.

La puerta se abrió, al mismo tiempo que la sala cambiaba radicalmente. En vez del cálido y reconfortante ambiente que reinaba antes en la sala, se llenó de un frío indescriptible, las paredes eran húmedas, la habitación algo más grande que antes. Pero a Sirius estos cambios no le importaron mucho, si no la figura que tenía allí. Lucius Malfoy miraba satisfecho a su alrededor, al parecer contento con la habitación. La puerta se volvió a abrir y la persona que vio, hizo que la mueca de asco de Sirius se acentuara aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Bellatrix Lestrange, con su habitual aire de arrogancia había hecho acto de presencia en la sala y miraba a un lado y a otro, para luego acabar mirando a Lucius Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa manipuladora que tan solo ella sabía poner.

- Lucius, nunca vi a nadie con tan mal gusto para decorar. Espero que la reunión de hoy sea importante y no volvamos a practicar de nuevo la maldición cruciatus, hasta un bebé sabría hacerla- comentó, con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su boca y recorriendo la sala con sus ojos. Por un momento, su vista se posó en el punto en el que se encontraba Sirius, alarmando al chico, pero no taró en desviarla.

Pero Malfoy no pudo replicar porque en ese momento empezaron a entrar los demás Slytherins, entre el que se encontraba Rodolphus, que fue junto a su novia y la empezó a besar de forma descarada, sin cortarse ni un pelo. Sirius desvió la vista, asqueado y vio a Snape entre los que acababan de entrar, que se apresuró a acercarse a Malfoy:

- Me han dicho que van a venir algunos de sexto y quinto, ¿es cierto?- preguntó. Malfoy asintió, no dejando lugar a las dudas. Snape parecía querer protestar, pero no comentó nada más.

De pronto, la puerta se volvió a abrir, para dar paso a unos cuantos alumnos, que vestían con capucha. Sirius alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Qué hacían allí unos quince alumnos encapuchados? Aquello empezaba a ser extraño...

James, por su parte, se felicitaba por su ingenio y su rapidez para aprovechar las oportunidades. Mientras se escondía, entre una multitud de Slytherins encapuchados, él mismo también con su propia capucha, agradecía la suerte que había tenido minutos antes.

Flash Back 

James pasaba durante la cena "accidentalmente" cerca de la mesa de Slytherin y escuchó decir a un alumno de sexto, apellidado Parkinson y cuyo nombre no recordaba muy bien que digamos:

- Bueno, voy un momento al baño, ya aprovecho para ponerme la capucha que hay que llevar a la reunión, espero no llegar tarde, menos mal que no estamos obligados a mostrar nuestro rostro...- el chico hablaba en voz baja, James supo que hablaba de la reunión que le interesaba a él.

Diez minutos después, James salía con una capucha puesta del baño de chicos de la primera planta, dejando tras de sí a un Parkinson muy aturdido que iría a recoger después de la reunión. Aquello iba a ser muy fácil...

Fin Flash Back

Miraba a su alrededor con atención, quería saber a que se dedicaban en sus reuniones, a parte de hablar sobre planes de Voldemort. Reconoció muchas caras conocidas, al parecer los alumnos de séptimo eran los únicos que no llevaban capuchas... Y Malfoy, claro.

Tras las órdenes de Malfoy y unas precisas instrucciones, fueron divididos en filas, para practicar, para disgusto de Bellatrix, la maldición cruciatus. James se puso algo nervioso, aunque no podía ser tan difícil hacerla, ¿no? El rubio insistía en que se concentrasen en algo o alguien a quien odiasen mucho. Cuando llegó el turno de James, éste se concentró en Lord Voldemort... Él le había quitado a sus padres, él había matado a mucha gente inocente, él era el culpable del miedo que vivía toda la comunidad mágica...

- ¡Crucio!- El muñeco en el que simulaban echar la maldición empezó a estremecerse de forma violenta, mientras James canalizaba todo su odio hacia él.

- Muy bien- dijo una voz fría detrás de él. James se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la cara interesada de Bellatrix, que parecía ligeramente impresionada que lo que ella consideraba un Slytherin de sexto o quinto hiciera una maldición así tan bien. Debía de ser muy poderoso-. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó de forma brusca.

- Eeeeh... Anthony Parkinson- dijo recordando el nombre del Slytherin al que acababa de quitar la capucha. Bellatrix lo miró de forma apreciativa, pero no comentó nada. Rodolphus Lestrange miró a James con odio, pues su novia ni siquiera le había dicho a él que hacía muy bien la maldición.

Sin embargo, Rodolphus no había sido el único en darse cuenta de la conversación que habían mantenido Bellatrix y James. Sirius pensó haber alucinado, pero estaba convencido que la voz que había salido desde el que hacía llamarse Parkinson era idéntica a la de su mejor amigo. Tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas... Lo miró atentamente, muy extrañado, habría jurado que... ¡Pero era imposible!

- ¡Auch!- el quejido de Malfoy no fue oído por nadie. La marca tenebrosa le escocía, Voldemort lo llamaba. Decidió tomar el mando-. Lo siento, pero la clase tendrá que acabar antes de lo previsto. Me ha surgido un imprevisto. Deberéis de salir de dos en dos o tres en tres como máximo para que no haya sospechas. Ya os informaré cuando la tengamos que continuar.

Y Lucius Malfoy salió de forma apresurada de la sala, no sin antes pisar sin querer la capa que cubría a James y moverla ligeramente. Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. La parte que cubría su rostro se cayó, pero James, con sus excelentes reflejos se la volvió a poner, nervioso. Miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban bastante desconcertados por la marcha de Lucius Malfoy y nadie parecía haber visto el rostro del Gryffindor. James suspiró, aliviado, pero no podía imaginar que alguien sí lo había visto...

- No puede ser...- Sirius se echó hacia tras, viendo como los Slytherins empezaban a irse. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. ¿Qué hacía allí James? ¡Sin decirle nada! No podía ser, James odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Voldemort... ¡¿Qué hacía en una reunión de mortífagos!

Tocó a la puerta. Hasta hacía poco, nada más terminar de cenar había estado en la Sala Común, intentando en vano entablar una conversación en su sano juicio con Lily, para intentar averiguar por lo menos lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja. Para colmo, no encontraba a James, por lo que le iba a resultar difícil averiguarlo. Ya había dado por imposible averiguar lo que le pasaba a Anna, a no ser que la chica se decidiera a contárselo.

Al no recibir repuesta, entró en su habitación. Para su sorpresa Anna estaba allí y la miraba fijamente, quizás de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Susan...- su voz era decidida y muy baja, como si tuviera miedo de sus propias palabras-. Te lo voy a contar- declaró. Sabía que si lo contaba lo daría todo como un hecho, que no había vuelta atrás, pero quería hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debería de hacerlo.

- ¡¿Qué!- Susan no podía creerse lo que su amiga, con lágrimas silenciosas rodándole por sus mejillas le estaba contando-. Pero no, no tiene derecho... ¡No puede hacerte esto! No puede obligarte...

- No, ella no tiene la culpa- Anna tenía un nudo en el estómago-. Lo hace para protegerme, pero yo quiero que ella se proteja también, por eso no me queda otra salida... Si no me voy, todo estará perdido, es la única forma de que por lo menos haya una esperanza. Yo me encargaré de que ella esté bien...

- ¿Y Remus?- le preguntó Susan con dureza.

- A él no lo quiero meterlo en esto... ¡Él no tiene por que sufrir por mi culpa, por eso hice lo que hice!- Anna se puso a la defensiva en esa cuestión. No quería que aquello le hiciese cambiar de opinión, aunque sabía que era injusto, al menos le evitaba sufrimiento.

- Deberías de contárselo, tiene derecho a saberlo- Susan se cruzó de brazos. Ahora comprendía todo, todo encajaba ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Anna estaba sufriendo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta...-. Y sobre todo después de lo que le hiciste...

- De eso nada- Anna negó-. Ya no tiene sentido, y de eso no lo vuelvas a nombrar, para lo que sirvió...

- ¡¿No te dice algo que no haya servido de nada!- Susan empezaba a exasperarte-. Él estaba confundido, de pronto le vienen sentimientos extraños que no sabe de donde han salido, y si no ha funcionado significa que él te quiere de verdad.

- Primero, eso nunca se lo pienso decir- Anna se cruzó de brazos-. Si yo le di una poción para que se olvidara de mí fue para que no sufra y si no funcionó del todo es que la hice mal. No quiero echarme atrás, ya he tomado mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero sólo te voy a dar un consejo: No cojas el camino fácil, lucha por lo que sientes, por que luego será demasiado tarde y sé que tarde o temprano, quizás estés en Francia con tu padre y con tu hermano y te darás cuenta de tu error- Anna la miró, negando con la cabeza, para ella era imposible echarse atrás-. Buenas noches, Anna- le dijo de forma triste, mientras se terminaba de poner el pijama y se iba a la cama.

Ninguna de las dos oyó a Lily entrar, a pesar de que Anna estuvo mucho tiempo despierta, mirando al techo en silencio.

- ¿Me llamaba, señor?- preguntó tras hacer una reverencia Lucius Malfoy, bastante agotado. No es que hubiese tenido un día muy tranquilo. Había tenido que hacer una gran labor de investigación para hacerse con el antiguo diario del hombre que tenía delante, Lord Voldemort.

- Claro que te llamaba- la voz de Voldemort sonó enfadada, lo que Lucius Malfoy encontró como una mala señal-. Quiero un informe detallado de los progresos de los nuevos mortífagos de Hogwarts mañana, pero no será tu único encargo, quiero mañana aquí a la sangre sucia que tiene el colgante, la quiero para preparar un ataque.

- Claro, señor- Malfoy empezaba a pensar que el Lord le estaba cargando con demasiado trabajo, pero no se atrevió a replicar, lo conocía demasiado-. ¿Se me permite preguntar para qué ataque?

- Lucius, Lucius, la curiosidad mató a la serpiente, no lo olvides...- una sonrisa se curvó en su frío rostro, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad-. Ya te enterarás a su tiempo, tranquilo, sólo te adelantaré que tendrás que ver en el ataque, no te preocupes... Y además, le daremos donde a Dumbledore más le duele... Su querido Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts?- Malfoy se sorprendió-. ¡Pero si es el lugar mágico más seguro de toda Gran Bretaña!

- ¿Dudas acaso de mi poder?- preguntó Voldemort, furioso. Lucius negó con la cabeza, agachando la cabeza-. Para eso voy a utilizar a esos aprendices de mortífagos que estás entrenando, Lucius, vamos a probar sus fuerzas, aunque me encargaré de que no los descubran... Un ataque desde dentro es lo mejor.

- Claro, señor...- Lucius Malfoy se retiró de la presencia de su amo, mientras pensaba interiormente que menos mal que Lord Voldemort no pensaba contarle de qué iba a ir el ataque, por que si no, sabe dios el rollo que le hubiera echado...

Al día siguiente, se vivió algo muy extraño en el Gran Comedor. Sirius, que de nuevo había madrugado, estaba sentado solo de forma distraída, mientras su mirada se posaba "accidentalmente" en Susan, que hablaba con una Anna que removía de forma triste sus cereales. De pronto, James y Remus hicieron su aparición, ambos empezaban a sorprenderse por la extraña conducta de su amigo Sirius, que desaparecía extrañamente.

Pero lo que fue realmente sorprendente fue que, cuando James se levantó al lado de Sirius, saludándolo amistosamente, como solía hacer, Sirius, sin mediar ni media palabra se levantó de la mesa y se fue, dejando a los otros dos merodeadores con cerebro (en esa categoría no entra Pettigrew) muy sorprendidos.

Durante todo el día, Sirius evitó a sus amigos, lo que hizo levantar las más disparatadas sospechas por parte de los dos chicos. Lo más desconcertante eran las miradas extrañas que Sirius le lanzaba a James, como intentando evaluarlo para no creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos el día anterior.

Susan empezaba a hartarse de estar todo el día detrás de Lily, la pelirroja hacia como si ella no existiera y eso era frustrante para Susana. Lo intentó una nueva vez más.

- ¡Liliana!- exclamó, parándola en un corredor, cuando salía de comer para disfrutar de una tarde en la que se veían libres de clases para repasar para lo ÉXTASIS, que cada día parecía estar más cerca que el anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres, March?- preguntó con desprecio, mirándola de arriba abajo, como solía hacer. Susan se la quedó mirando durante un momento, su mejor amiga la habría matado si la hubiera llamado así, sabía de sobra que ella odiaba que la llamase de ese modo.

- Quiero hablar contigo ya- Susan se cruzó de brazos-. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar lo que pasa contigo y por qué te comportas así- ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había pedido explicaciones a la chica de los ojos verdes.

- Vamos, March, no seas patética- Lily esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Susan pudo percatarse de que sus ojos tenían un brillo que no acordaba para nada con la expresión de la cara, como si una parte de ella no quisiese hacer lo que estaba haciendo-. Esa pregunta ya la has hecho demasiadas veces, si no tienes nada más interesante que decirme, yo...

- ¡Lily!- James apareció de pronto detrás de la pelirroja, mientras ésta ponía los ojos en blanco, irritada.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Potter? ¿Por qué no vas a planificar una de tus estúpidas bromitas que sólo os hacen gracia a Black y a ti, que tenéis la mentalidad de un mosquito y me dejas en paz?- preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Ey!- protestaron Susan y James a la vez. La primera no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que insultaran a Sirius y James ni que lo insultaran a él ni a su amigo, a pesar de su extraña actitud que seguía sin comprender. James parecía a cansarse del trato que recibía de la chica, que era incluso peor que cuando ella lo odiaba.

- Lily, deja de hacer tonterías, anda, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- James se cruzó de brazos, mientras era secundado por Susan-. ¡Deja de comportarte así!

- Potter que te quede claro, yo hago lo que quiero- sentenció ella, mientras se daba la vuelta de forma elegante y desaparecía de allí.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?- James empezaba a desesperarse.

- Ya se le pasará...- dijo Susan, intentando animar al chico, a pesar de que ella tampoco es que fuera la animación en persona-. O al menos eso espero- dijo algo más bajo, para que James no la oyera.

Al atardecer, Susan volvía desde la biblioteca con unos libros rumbo a la Sala Común, para acabar con los trabajos que no había podido hacer el día anterior y otro nuevos que le habían mandado ese día. Pero por el camino se encontró con alguien que la estaba buscando.

- ¡Susan!- la chica casi choca con él, puesto que iba muy distraída y cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con él cara a cara, en medio de un pasillo. El chico traía cara seria, lo que la alarmó, puesto que lo último que quería ella en ese momento era tratar algo serio, puesto que se moría interiormente por irse a dormir y descansar.

- Sirius...- dijo de forma nerviosa, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando un escape. Le dieron más ganas de irse al recordar la conversación que había tenido en su habitación sobre Voldemort, de él era de la última persona que quería oír hablar.

- Susan, creo que tenemos que hablar- dejó caer lentamente él.

- Ya, pero es que ahora tenía que ir a...- Susan se libró de inventarse un sitio a dónde ir por que en ese momento se escuchó un gritillo emocionado.

- ¡Siri, cariño! ¡Mi amor! ¡Te estaba buscando!- una rubia salió como desde la nada para arruinar los planes de Sirius, que miró horrorizado como la chica se acercaba allí con la intención de abrazarle. Por suerte consiguió esquivarla, aunque ella no se iba a rendir.

- ¿Tú que haces? ¿Te puedes ir?- le preguntó, muy molesto. Por fin se había decidido a intentar arreglar las cosas con Susan y aparecía esa pesada a arruinarle el momento. Pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a irse, se acercó a él y empezó a hablarle sobre que se acababa de comprar el vestido de la graduación para lucirlo con él y que ya daba por contado que fuera su pareja... Vamos, que la chica no se hacía ilusiones ni nada.

- Bueno, yo me voy, que veo que tenéis mucho que planear- dijo Susan, con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Sirius, aunque por dentro no lo quería reconocer, pero se moría de celos.

- ¡Pero...!- demasiado tarde, para agrado de Helen, la presidenta del club oficial de fans de Sirius Black, Susan había desaparecido el mismo pasillo por el que había venido. Dejando a Sirius allí, intentando zafarse de la molesta chica.

Para llegar a la Sala Común, Susan dio un extraño rodeo para no tener que pasar por el pasillo donde estaban Sirius y la chica, pero lo que se encontró por el camino, en un pasillo oscuro y frío que casi nadie conocía, la dejó helada.

Un hombre rubio, alto, con la varita en la mano y una sonrisa malévola tenía acorralada a una pelirroja que Susan conocía muy bien contra una pared. Parecía estar enfadado, mientras ella se agazapaba contra la pared, indefensa.

- Pensaste que te podrías librar, sangre sucia, lo pagarás caro... Aunque lo primero es lo primero...- siseó él. Lily había intentando escaparse de nuevo un poco antes-. ¡Imperio!

Lily volvió a sentir, de nuevo, como ya lo había sentido los días anteriores que no era responsable de sus actos, que no podía controlarlos, que estaba de nuevo a su merced.

- Claro...- le obligó a decir aquella fuerza invisible contra la que intentaba combatir, pero era inútil, la fuerza era demasiado fuerte y ella estaba muy débil...

- Bien, sangre sucia, te voy a llegar con el mismísimo señor Oscuro, va a ser el mayor privilegio que vas a tener, él decidirá lo que va a hacer contigo... Y con esto- dijo mirando de forma apreciativa el zafiro que colgaba del cuello de la pelirroja-. ¡Andando!- exclamó, impaciente. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacer esperar a Voldemort otra vez.

Susan se quedó helada, ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Todo encajaba! ¡Tenía que evitar que Lucius Malfoy llevase a Lily con Voldemort o podría despedirse para siempre de ella! ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella, una adolescente, frente a un preparado mortífago? ¡No tenía tiempo de pedir ayuda, tenía que jugársela!

CONTINUARÁ...

Jejeje, soi mala x djarlo asip, espero q os aya gustado st largo kpi, es important, os fijasteis n la conversacion d Anna con Susan? Pos escond muxo, i eso q ocult una part (la + important, obvio)I tb ai otra cosa important, pro no digo lo q, q si nop m krgo el final, i nu qero, xq asi os dj con la intriga...

Soi mui mala, lo sep, weno, os digo q el siguient kpi se va a titular:

- ATAQUE EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH (I)

Va a tener 2 parts i va a habr muxa accion, como indik su propio titulo, asi q os djar solo unos poqitos adelantos para djaros con la intriga i djeis mxxs rr:

- el ataqe a Hogwarts x part d Voldy sera adelantado i con fines distintos a los q en un principio qeria el mago

- Sirius x fin ablara con Susan

- Annita y Kingsley se haran mui wenos amigos... o algo mas?

AnnaBlack22

Muchos besitos!


	27. Ataque en el Campo de Quidditch I

Olaaa!

Bueno, ya me contaran que les parecio este capitulo, xq con lo q m costo escribirlo, ya me puede aber qedado de obra de arte... xDD, no en serio, me costo lo suyo, aunque debo de decir q disfrute especialmente con este, y a la vez m puse triste... Ya veran xq. No me ando con rollos, i os dejo seguir leyendo!

ATAQUE EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH (I)

Susan se quedó helada, ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Todo encajaba! ¡Tenía que evitar que Lucius Malfoy llevase a Lily con Voldemort o podría despedirse para siempre de ella! ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella, una adolescente, frente a un preparado mortífago? ¡No tenía tiempo de pedir ayuda, tenía que jugársela!

La chica se deslizó de forma silenciosa, procurando que el rubio no se percatase de su presencia. Cosa en la que, por cierto, fracasó estrepitosamente. Como le solía pasar a la chica cuando se ponía nerviosa, siempre acababa haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía. Con algo de torpeza, la chica, al pasar para colocarse en un correcto ángulo para poder lanzarle un hechizo al agresor de su mejor amiga, tropezó accidentalmente con una de las armaduras que había en el pasillo.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó Lucius Malfoy, dándose la vuelta. Susan palideció de golpe, mientras intercambiaba una mirada asustada con la pelirroja, que la miró de forma ausente, sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía en realidad. Lucius Malfoy sacó con rapidez su varita, pero Susan, armándose de valor, fue más rápida:

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó, como en un acto reflejo. La varita que acababa de sacar Malfoy saltó de sus manos, mientras el rubio era empujado hacia atrás.

Un dolor invadió a Lily, mientras una orden directa y clara le resonaba por su cabeza de forma dolorosa. "Ataca a la chica" le decía la voz fría y siseante de Malfoy "No, no quiero..." Lily estaba demasiado débil, no podía aguantar, sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban...

Susan vio, con horror, como su mejor amiga, Lily, levantaba su propia varita para apuntarla a ella, con una expresión en la cara que no se podía definir. Algo le dolió dentro, no podía atacarla a ella. Miró primero la varita de Malfoy que acababa de coger y al que acababa de petrificar, luego la suya propia, en el aire, indecisa, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de atacar a su propia amiga, y sólo pudo hacer una cosa:

- Lily, lucha, no te rindas- le pidió, implorante. Podía ver los ojos indecisos de ésta, que apretaba la varita con fuerza, luchando con una fuerza invisible-. Lily, tú puedes...- siempre la podía desmayar, no le causaría mucho daño, ¿no?

Los ojos de Malfoy, la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía poseer vida, estaban clavados con furia en Lily, que estaba a punto de ceder, aunque parecía que las palabras de la estúpida de su amiga la estaban aceptando. ¡Amistad! Algo que Lucius Malfoy jamás comprendería.

"Atácala, haz que sufra, atácala, ¡ya!" "No... ¡Ella es mi amiga! No quiero, no puedo..." "¡No me discutas! ¡Atácala de una maldita vez, ya!" Esa voz resonó en su cabeza, y la decidió por completo. Levantó aún más la varita, con expresión decidida, mientras Susan la miraba desconfiada.

- ¡Estrensárcero!- exclamó la pelirroja, con voz firme. Unas finas cuerdas salieron de su varita, pero no en dirección de su mejor amiga, si no que encaminadas a Lucius Malfoy, que vio como su propio cuerpo salía despedido hacia atrás y se quedaba atrapado en la pared, con unas cuerdas que lo sujetaron firmemente, sin posibilidad de moverse.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Susan, con una gran sonrisa de alegría en su cara, pero entonces, la pelirroja, a la que sus últimas fuerzas le habían abandonado con el echado y su resistencia a la maldición del rubio, cayó al suelo desmayada, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, en la enfermería del colegio, se producía un estruendo al abrirse la puerta. Susan se sobresaltó, alarmada, al ver entrar por la puerta a James Potter, con cara de haber venido corriendo durante un buen rato y por encima de todo, cara de preocupación. Detrás de él, algo más lentos, venían Sirius, Remus y Anna, que había ido a avisarles a los otros tres chicos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó James, medio desesperado, tras acercarse a la cama donde yacía Lily, ahora dormida, puesto que la enfermera le había suministrado una poción para que descansara, tras asegurar que la chica estaba sufriendo un claro caso de estrés por la proximidad de los ÉXTASIS.

- Resumiendo, que Malfoy la tenía bajo el Imperius y que ella actuaba así por sus instrucciones, hoy pensaba llevarla con Voldemort para hacerle sabe Dios el qué y que los oí hablar en un pasillo y la conseguí salvar. Dumbledore está hablando ahora con Malfoy- dijo ella de forma breve. Anna fue la única que no se sorprendió, puesto que Susan ya se lo había contado a ella antes.

- ¡Maldito hijo de...!- empezó James, mientras se acercaba con impotencia aún más hacia donde estaba Lily. Nadie llegó a saber como iba a acabar la frase, porque en ese mismo momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella apareció un Albus Dumbledore con expresión furiosa.

- Señorita March, tengo que hablar con usted muy seriamente- dijo Albus, con cara seria y mirándola con desaprobación. Susan se alarmó, ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado el director?

- Eeh... Puede hablar aquí mismo, ¿no?- dijo, mirando a su alrededor. No consideraba que nadie de aquello habitación no pudiera saber nada de una conversación suya con el director-. ¿Ya ha hablado con Malfoy?- preguntó algo nerviosa, cuando el director se sentó en una silla de las dispuestas para esperar y no dejó de mirarla fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Si, de hecho me ha dicho algo muy interesante- dijo él, con toda la calma del mundo. Susan frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué habría dicho Malfoy? No tardó en averiguarlo-. Al parecer, según lo que me ha dicho él estaba sancionando a la señorita Evans por haber infringido la norma de no correr por los pasillos y que de pronto usted apareció y le agredió sin ninguna razón aparente.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- saltó Susan inmediatamente, roja de rabia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso?

Sirius, James, Remus y Anna observaban la conversación sin saber si deberían de intervenir o no. Pero Sirius, al que no le gustaba quedarse callado, no tardó en meterse en la conversación con una voz lenta y calculadora, siendo cuidadoso con las palabras que elegía para hablar con el director:

- Que yo recuerde, director, Lily tenía una prueba de que Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago- dijo el primogénito de los Black. Albus Dumbledore se volvió hacia el que antes había sido uno de sus alumnos favoritos y le miró con interés. Sirius le sostuvo la mirada y continuó, impávido-. Lily tenía la varita que conseguimos quitarle al mortífago que los agredió a ella y a James en fin de año, yo mismo vi esa varita y oí como Malfoy reconocía que era suya.

- Señor Black, ¿tiene usted esa varita?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirarlo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Sirius distinguió en la voz de su director que éste no le creía.

- No, le he dicho que la tenía Lily- negó Sirius. La situación se había vuelto tensa. Por un lado, Dumbledore se había levantado y había pasado por el lado de la chica con la que supuestamente había ido a hablar, sin hacerle mucho caso y concentrado en saber si Sirius mentía. Susan seguía a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Lily y James, en el costado de ésta, con la mirada fija en Lily, como si la cosa no fuera con él, pero a su vez, con la atención puesta en la conversación. Remus y Anna permanecían al margen, el primero por respeto al director, la segunda por que tampoco tenía nada que decir.

- Entonces usted no tiene ninguna prueba contra el señor Malfoy- dijo el director como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Cuando la señorita Evans despierte, sabremos si la supuesta varita la tiene ella. No están en situación de hacer una acusación como esa. Es su palabra contra la de un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia que goza de muchos contactos y una excelente reputación, seamos realistas, ¿a quién creerán?

- ¡Pero ha hecho una maldición imperdonable!- saltó Susan, mirando con furia al director, como si estuviera loco-. ¿Qué va a hacer cuando Lily despierte? ¿Dejar a ese mortífago que ande por ahí libremente, pudiendo volver a dañarla en cualquier momento? ¡Tiene que pagar, ha hecho que Lily actúe como el quisiera! ¡A saber qué le obligó a hacer! ¡Iba a llevarla con Usted-Sabe-Quien! ¡Podría haber muerto!- la chica tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, de indignación, de impotencia-. ¡No es justo!- exclamó.

- Señorita March, con el tiempo aprenderá que la mayoría de las cosas en la vida no son justas- suspiró el anciano director, pareciendo por momentos más viejo-. Por desgracia, no está en mi alcance hacer nada, salvo pedir al Ministerio una orden para que la inspección del señor Malfoy termine lo antes posible.

- ¡Nunca está en su mano hacer nada!- James no había podido contenerse más, tras escuchar las palabras del director de su escuela con los puños apretados-. ¡Si no fuera por Susan, sabe Dios cómo estaría ella ahora! ¡¿Y lo único que se le ocurre decir es que la mayoría de las cosas en la vida no son justas!

- Señor Potter, cálmese- le dijo él, ahora mirando a James, que le devolvió la mirada, amenazante y con un brillo de furia en sus ojos... Ese idiota a saber lo que quería hacer a Lily... SU Lily. ¡Y el director tan pancho! Parecía que el director por fin había creído la historia de los adolescentes-. Esta conversación no tiene sentido- bufó-. Cuando ella despierte aclararemos las cosas, mientras tanto sólo os doy un consejo: No la dejéis sola.

Y desapareció de la enfermería mucho antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiese replicar algo, ni siquiera reaccionar. James, que todavía tenía su mirada fija en la puerta por la que se acababa de ir Dumbledore, fue el primero en hablar:

- Esto no va a quedar así- susurró, con algo de rabia. Los otros cuatro chicos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos, pero antes de que nadie más pudiera hablar, se oyó una voz.

- ¡Pero aún estáis aquí!- exclamó una voz enojada. La enfermera salió a su encuentro, con los brazos en jarras-. ¡Fuera, hombre que no dejáis descansar! ¡Aquí no se puede tener nada de paz, ya vendréis mañana, que es muy tarde y ya va a ser la cena!- exclamó.

- Pero el director nos ha dicho que teníamos que quedarnos con ella...- se apresuró a decir Susan, con carita de niña buena (N.A: Para que luego no penséis que los merodeadores son los únicos que saben ponerlas). La enfermera la miró, como evaluando lo que decía.

- Está bien, pero sólo se puede quedar uno, y os quiero al resto fuera ahora mismo- dijo, desapareciendo de nuevo. James miró poniendo morritos a Susan, como implorante. Ella resopló, molesta.

- Bueno, te dejo quedarte, pero cuidadito con lo que haces- le dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio. James sólo sonrió, agradecido-. Aunque creo que va a dormir muy bien durante toda la noche, nada de despertarla- Susan había adoptado su posición madre protectora.

Susan, Anna, Sirius y Remus salieron de la enfermería antes de que volviera a aparecer la enfermera con sus sermones y se dirigieron con pesadez al Gran Comedor, aunque ninguno parecía estar de humor como para comer, no perdían nada por intentarlo.

Fue una situación algo surrealista: Remus y Anna, quienes antes se evitaban mutuamente (sobre todo por parte de la chica) se sentaron al lado, Sirius y Susan no habían adoptado sus dos posiciones más típicas (la más normal era discutir, pero últimamente practicaban más la de darse cariñitos sin cortarse ni un pelo). Los cuatro estaban en silencio, preocupados. Sentían que ya habían vivido una situación así con James, pero al menos aquella vez tenían la certeza de que Lily despertaría.

Sólo les quedaba esperar, otra cosa no podían hacer... Tenían que tener paciencia. Cualidad, de la que, por cierto, Sirius carecía por completo:

- Susan...- dijo rompiendo el silencio, cuando, una media hora después, su novia... O ex-novia, o lo que quiera que fuera, se levantaba sin haber probado bocado de la mesa-. Tenemos que hablar...- dijo, como si se acabase de acordar de pronto.

- Sirius, no es el momento...- protestó ella, palideciendo considerablemente. El chico la miró con los brazos cruzados, ligeramente molesto.

- ¡Nunca es el momento!- bufó, contrariado. Susan lo miró fijamente, controlando las ganas de reír que le vinieron al ver su cómica cara con gesto de enfado-. Lo digo en serio- dijo el ver como ella se reía por lo bajo, todavía con enfado.

- No, en serio, Sirius, creo que por hoy ya valió, mañana hablamos, ¿vale?- le dijo en un tono serio que pocas veces utilizaba la chica. Sirius sólo dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se levantaba para acompañarla a la Sala Común.

Anna y Remus se quedaron solos. La primera todavía revolvía con desgana su comida, muy pensativa y preocupada por su amiga pelirroja, y el chico, por su parte, tras tragar de forma casi mecánica un pequeño bocado de la comida, se quedó viendo cada uno de los movimientos de Anna, así, de cerca. Si la pudiera tener así de cerca todos los días...

De pronto, Anna pareció notar la mirada de Remus sobre ella, por que dejó de jugar con el tenedor, lo apoyó suavemente en el plato y levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos color miel sobre los suyos de un tono similar. Se miraron durante unos segundos, Anna quería hablar, pero no encontraba nada adecuado que decir, quería estar así siempre, pero a la vez no quería... Un montón de confusos sentimientos se arremolinaron en la mente de la chica. 

Pero el momento mágico fue interrumpido por una llamada de la chica, producida segundos después de que Remus lo tuviera más claro que nunca: iba a luchar, siempre había sido receptivo con aquellas cosas, sabía que ella lo quería a él, sólo le quedaba averiguar por qué no quería estar con él. La cuestión fue que una llamada a la chica interrumpió el momento:

- ¡Anna!- la chica se volvió, turbada, para encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Anna sonrió, nunca se cansaría de repetir que aquel chico le caía muy bien, tenía algo que irradiaba felicidad, quizás fuera su permanente sonrisa o esos ojos que tenían un brillo especial... No lo sabía muy bien.

- ¡Kingsley!- dijo Anna, por una parte triste por la interrupción pero por otra feliz, por que sabía que así no iba a llegar a nada y sólo conseguía lastimar a Remus y a ella misma también-. ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, mirando de reojo a Remus, que parecía que miraba a Kingsley con algo de odio en la mirada.

- Bueno, yo muy bien, te tengo que contar...- captó la mirada de Remus, extrañado. Sabía que ambos habían sido novios, la vida de un merodeador era algo bastante comentado en Hogwarts-. ¿Llego en mal momento?- preguntó.

- No, que va, de hecho yo ya me iba- le contestó Anna haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras y levantándose de un repentino salto. Remus tan solo observaba en silencio-. ¿Vamos?- le preguntó ella, deseosa por acabar con aquella incómoda situación.

- Claro- dijo él, mientras la seguía. Remus observó con algo de dolor en la mirada como ella se iba con él... Se iba con él dejándolo solo. Un sentimiento algo triste lo invadió, si al menos tuviera la certeza de que su sonrisa al alejarse era verdadera... Pero sabía que no lo era, no sabía por qué, algo le pasaba, ¿lo qué? ¿Tenía que ver con él? No se iba a rendir, no, antes muerto que rendido, se dijo a sí mismo y con esa convicción, también él abandonó el Gran Comedor, y del tan mal humor que estaba que incluso descontó puntos a unos alumnos de primero de su propia casa por hablar demasiado alto. Definitivamente, el licántropo no estaba del mejor de los humores.

A kilómetros de distancia de allí, un hombre de largo cabello rubio se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, mientras otro, con mucho más poder le apuntaba con la varita, furioso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste fallar, Lucius? ¡Era la misión más fácil que te podía haber dado! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar a una sangre sucia de 17 años!- decía el furioso Lord Voldemort, torturándolo sin piedad-. ¿Cómo se va a resistir? Esto hará que tenga que modificar todos mis planes...

- Pero señor...- intentó protestar él.

- ¡Nada de peros!- dijo con furia-. Tendremos que adelantar nuestro ataque al castillo, le daremos a Dumbledore donde más le duele, con sus alumnos. Asegúrate de coger a la sangre sucia y a su colgante, no se te olvide... También quiero a Potter- dijo con odio-. La sangre sucia me da igual, pero a Potter lo quiero vivo- siseó.

- Claro, señor, claro...- decía él, todavía exhausto por la tortura-. Usted ha sido clemente conmigo, no le fallaré esta vez... ¿Para cuando quiere el ataque?

- Mañana mismo- dijo él, con una sonrisa-. Pillaremos a Dumbledore por sorpresa... Va a ver por fin quien es el más fuerte de los dos- dijo, sonriente. Lucius no se atrevió a contradecirle y se desapareció de allí, dispuesto a organizarlo todo cuidadosamente para el ataque, no tenía mucho tiempo...

Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas se abrieron perezosamente ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la enfermería. Le dolía todo, tenía un dolor en el costado... ¿Qué había pasado? De pronto, distinguió una figura a su lado, dormida plácidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de su camilla.

- ¡James!- exclamó, quizás demasiado alto, porque el joven capitán del equipo de Gryffindor se sobresaltó mucho y antes de que entendiese lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba siendo abrazado por Lily con una efusividad no muy propia de ella. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior no tardaron en inundar la mente de Lily.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó él, totalmente desconcertado, pero feliz al fin y al cabo-. ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

- Claro, un poco mareada, pero... ¡Dios, James, yo no quería, yo no sabía lo que hacía en serio, de verdad!- decía ella muy apenada.

- Sshh- le dijo él, con una sonrisa y poniendo la mano en la boca de ella, haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se tornasen rosadas-. Todo está bien, ya lo sé todo, Susan me lo contó- le dijo, con una adorable sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar los labios de la pelirroja ya estaban sobre los suyos, besándolo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

- Pero... Malfoy... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella, confusa, tras separarse de él con la mayor naturalidad, dejando a James algo confuso, definitivamente, Lily estaba un poco rara últimamente...

- Dumbledore dijo que vendría a hablar contigo, que no te dejásemos sola... No sé, pero te juro que cuando pille a ese cabrón se va a enterar...- murmuró James, apretando el puño.

- Ah, no, ni se te ocurra- Lily puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con desaprobación-. De ese idiota me encargo yo, va a ver lo que le pasa al que osa meterse con Lily Evans- dijo con pose ofendida. James suspiró aliviado, ya volvía a ser la Lily de siempre...

- Lily- James la llamó puesto que ella se había quedado pensando. Ella lo miró otra vez, con una sonrisa que se apagó un poco al ver el semblante serio del chico-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Malfoy te hizo esto?- le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos directamente.

Se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente al pequeño bulto detrás de su túnica que ocultaba el zafiro que le había regalado el chico que tenía en frente. ¿Debía de decírselo? Confiaba en él, pero tenía no quería que se lo quitasen, por una parte... Le hacía sentirse poderosa, fuerte, más segura... No sabía cómo expresarlo, pero decidió contarlo como le venía a la mente.

- Quieren el colgante- susurró, bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que James la oyese. Al principio el chico pareció no entender, pero Lily lo sacó entre su túnica y James lo reconoció como el colgante que él mismo le había regalado por Navidad.

- ¿Para qué?- contestó, totalmente confundido. Pero a Lily no le dio tiempo a contestar por que la puerta se abrió y la pelirroja se apresuró a esconderlo lo más rápido que pudo dentro de su túnica.

- ¡Lily! ¿Cómo estás?- se apresuró a preguntar Susan, nada más llegar hasta ella, mientras Anna la seguía con paso resuelto y Remus y Sirius se quedaron junto a James.

- Mejor, creo, aún me duele un poco...- dijo ella, mientras era abrazada con sus amigas-. Chicas, yo... Los últimos días no...

- No te preocupes, lo sabemos- la cortó Anna, con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz de que su amiga se despertase. Liliana sonrió también, aliviada, no estaba de humor para muchas explicaciones-. Pero aún nos tienes que contar unas cuantas cosas...- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose la ofendida.

- Bueno, todo a su tiempo...- contestó ella escuetamente y luego dirigió su mirada a los otros dos chicos que seguían al lado de James-. ¿Qué tal?- les preguntó, mientras estos se acercaban a ella y también la abrazaban.

- ¡Ey, cuidadito con lo que hacéis!- dijo James, algo celoso y nadie supo si era de verdad o en broma, o quizás una mezcla de las dos cuando Sirius abrazó a Lily. Lily rió por lo bajo, se sentía extraña, como más feliz... No lo sabía muy bien.

- Ya te pondremos al día, han pasado muchas cosas...- aseguró Susan, con una sonrisa traviesa. Lily la miró de forma interrogante y Anna desvió la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de reír al saber la historia que tendría que contarle Susan a Lily sobre los últimos días y sus amoríos, que no eran para nada historias cortas.

Estaban charlando animadamente (los chicos aún sorprendidos por que las chicas no paraban de decir cosas que no acababan de entender muy bien y se reían por lo bajo) cuando una voz los sobresaltó, proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería.

- Veo, señorita Evans, que ya está totalmente recuperada- la risa de los seis chicos ante un comentario de Sirius se detuvo en el acto. Albus Dumbledore los miraba fijamente desde el marco de la puerta, medio divertido, pero a la vez serio-. Os aconsejo a todos que vayáis yendo al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, u os perderéis la primera clase la mañana. Excepto, claro está, la señorita Evans.

- Pero...- empezó James, disgustado.

- Todos a clases- no era una sugerencia, era una orden. El director consiguió que los cinco chicos se fueran de allí, no sin antes despedirse con la mirada de Lily.

El silencio se apoderó de cada rincón de la enfermería nada más que la puerta se cerró y los cinco Gryffindors salieron por ella. Lily optó por mirar a un punto entre la pared y la ventana más próxima. El director fue el que rompió el hielo, con algo de inseguridad.

- Bien, señorita Evans, quiero que me lo cuente usted todo, su versión, con pelos y señales- le dijo, y en ese momento los ojos verdes y los azules chocaron. Lily tomó aire, iba a ser una historia difícil de contar, e incluso había algunas partes que las recordaba sólo a cachos... Aunque no pensaba hacer referencia a su colgante.

- Entonces dice que no conserva la varita de Malfoy... Según usted, el la obligó a dársela. Entiendo...- por la cara del director, Lily no supo si él la creía o no, pero le pareció demasiado arriesgado preguntarlo.

- Entonces... ¿Puedo ir a clase?- Lily ya se sentía mejor y no veía el momento de irse de allí. El director la miró como de forma evaluadora. Al final, no tardó en aceptar a los deseos de la pelirroja y se levantó, mientras decía.

- Está bien, pero yo mismo la acompañaré hasta su clase- le contestó el director, levantándose. Lily hizo lo mismo, ya casi no quedaba ni rastro de dolor, las pociones de la enfermera realmente hacían milagros.

- Señor director, no considero necesario que la alumna Evans salga de la enfermería...- la enfermera había aparecido de sabe Dios dónde y miraba al director con expresión severa. El director hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciéndole que no importaba y la anciana enfermera resopló, disgustada y tras murmurar algo parecido a "estos directores..." desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

Unos cuantos minutos después, en el aula de Encantamientos, Lily se dejaba caer justo al lado de Susan, mientras esta la interrogaba con la mirada. A pesar de ser una clase muy importante para los ÉXTASIS (Encantamientos adaptadores) Lily se pasó toda su clase favorita contándole a su mejor amiga y a Anna, que se sentaba detrás, todo lo que le había dicho el director y lo que le había contestado ella.

A la hora de la comida, ya estaba todo listo. Los merodeadores (bueno, tres de ellos, ya sabéis cuales... Los de verdad) estaban dispuestos de hacer que Malfoy sufriera... primer paso, humillarlo en público, eso siempre funcionaba.

Malfoy, como de costumbre, estaba en la mesa de los profesores, hablando de forma animada con el profesor de pociones. James sonrió de forma maligna, ese bastardo iba a pagar por haberse metido con SU chica... Cambiaron una mirada cómplice entre los tres, y, con un ligero movimiento de varita por parte de Sirius, la operación "Jaque Mate al rubio" empezó.

Sin previo aviso, cuando todos los alumnos acababan de empezar a comer hacia apenas unos escasos minutos, de la mesa de los profesores se escuchó un agudo grito. El Gran Comedor de lleno volvió su vista hacia la mesa para ver, con asombro, como Lucius Malfoy sufría un extraño proceso de metamorfosis.

Primero, su cuello empezó a estirarse de forma extraña, mientras el rubio no dejaba de gritar de dolor, sus piernas se volvieron más finas, sus brazos de alargaron... El color de su piel iba cambiado, tornándose amarilla con manchas marrones, de su cabeza parecía brotar una especie de cuernos no muy definidos... Hasta que apareció, una imponente jirafa se había materializado del cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, roto por las incesables carcajadas de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, que se había unido a ellos sin saber muy bien por qué. Anna y Susan intentaban contener la risa y Lily no sabía si reír o no. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, no, en ese momento, tras una especie de rugido por parte de "la jirafa Malfoy" empezó a encoger lentamente, en un proceso sin duda doloroso, su piel volvió a cambiar, mientras se retorcía de dolor. Ahora, los seis Gryffindors no eran los únicos que reían, si no que la mayoría del colegio lo hacía tras que el Controlador Del Departamento de Educación fuera transformado en un gran y maloliente cerdo.

Después fue convertido en un pájaro, un mamut (los profesores se tuvieron que apartar, y por raro que parezca, ninguno hizo nada para impedir que el Controlador siguiera transformándose, el director incluso sonreía levemente), una ballena que aleteaba por encontrar agua, una vaca, una mosca, una cebra y al final, se quedó atascado en ñu.

- Es una pena...- comentaba lastimosamente Sirius, media hora después, en la Sala Común con sus amigos-. El hechizo no funcionó del todo bien, en teoría aún le quedaban seis animales más en los que convertirse...

- Bueno, espero que eso le haya enseñado a ese bastardo a no meterse con Lily...- dijo James enfurruñado y levantó la vista, en busca de la pelirroja. Estaba hablando animadamente con sus dos amigas en una mesa cerca de la entrada-. Ahora vuelvo- les dijo a sus amigos y se levantó, en dirección hacia las tres chicas.

- Y claro, como comprenderéis, yo no me iba a quedar así...- decía Susan, entre risas contenidas-. Y cuando se iba a ir voy yo y le digo que no debería de...- lo que siguió no lo dijo, por que había visto a James venir hacia allí. Anna y Lily no lo vieron, puesto que estaban de espaldas a James.

- ¿Qué no debería de qué...?- preguntó Lily, intrigada, pero su intriga desapareció al ver la cara de su amiga, señalándole con los ojos hacia su espalda. Lily se dio la vuelta-. James...- dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo. El chico se sorprendió un poco ante el gesto, pero en lugar de hacer ningún comentario, le dijo:

- ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?- Lily miró de reojo a Susan y a Anna, que asintieron y la pelirroja se levantó, dispuesta a seguir a James por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. James ofreció su brazo a la pelirroja, y ésta, tras dudar un momento, acabó aceptando el gesto por parte del chico del pelo azabache.

Sirius vio como su mejor amigo salía con la chica pelirroja y él también se levantó, y tomó el mismo rumbo que había tomado su amigo minutos antes.

- Susan...- ella levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos de color indefinido, que en esos momentos se asemejaban mucho a unos verdes y con un ligero matiz marrón, en los negros como el carbón del chico-. Te recuerdo que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente...

- Vale...- aceptó ella, pensando que sería demasiado cruel por su parte decirle de nuevo que no, después de todo, no podía pasarse toda su vida escapándose de él, ¿verdad? Se despidió de Anna con una mirada y también siguió al chico, que al contrario que el anterior, no le ofreció su brazo.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del colegio un rubio maldecía en voz baja mientras una enfermera molesta intentaba que su cuerpo volviese completamente a la normalidad, puesto que una de sus piernas aún seguía siendo una pata de ñu y su cuello seguía demasiado largo como para ser normal.

- Esos estúpidos Gryffindors...- murmuraba, muerto e rabia-. Que esperen y verán...- susurró, con gran ira. Aquella noche se iban a enterar, iban a pillarlos a todos por sorpresa...

- Señor, estése quieto, no creo que pueda salir hasta pasado de la enfermería...- le decía la enfermera, con tono de madre enfadada. Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos al máximo, con gran sorpresa e indignación, no podía ser, no podía quedarse allí tanto tiempo...

- ¡No!- le gritó, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Salgo hoy mismo de aquí, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo en una estúpida enfermería!- refunfuñó él, con la altivez que siempre le había caracterizado. No podía arriesgarse a contradecir una vez más los deseos del Señor Oscuro, o estaría en problemas, y mucho menos, si su excusa era que tenía una pierna de ñu.

- Pues lo siento, a no ser que quiera irse con pierna de ñu y cuello largo, se va a tener que quedar- le dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente molesta.

- Ah, no, ni de broma, ya me puede ir arreglándome el cuello y la pierna ahora mismo- le contradijo el indignado rubio, que lo último que quería era hacer algo que molestase a Voldemort.

- Señor Malfoy, pero será mucho más doloroso...- decía ella. Él la miró, tozudo, y la buena señora no tardó en acceder a los deseos del rubio mortífago. Unos cuantos minutos después, unos lastimosos gritos de dolor se oían desde los alrededores de la enfermería.

- James, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Lily, con algo de molestia en la voz, mientras los dos chicos caminaban cerca del lago, en una tarde nublada de finales del mes de Febrero. El chico, que aún no había soltado su brazo, la miró algo desconcertado, sin entender muy bien a qué venía su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué hice lo qué?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego, por lo que Lily puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía como podía ser tan... infantil, aunque por una parte, eso a ella le gustaba. Los dos chicos se sentaron en un sitio donde unos tímidos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes.

- James, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño- dijo, medio bromeando, pero su expresión se volvió seria al seguir hablando-. Pero, ¿por qué le hiciste la broma a Malfoy? Creí haberte dicho que me iba a encargar yo personalmente- le dijo ella, algo molesta.

- Pero no hay problema, tú ya te encargarás cuando quieras, además, llevamos medio curso debiéndole una a ese indeseable, esta bueno cobrársela... Tú puedes hacerle lo que quieras, te dejo camino libre- intentó bromear el chico, pero Lily aún lo miraba algo molesta-. ¿Lily?

- ...

- Vamos, Lilita... No te enfades...- James puso carita de niño bueno. Lily rió un poco por lo bajo, pero mantuvo la expresión de falso enfado-. Por faaaa- le pidió, con ojitos de corderito-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno, tendrás que hacer grandes méritos...- dijo la pelirroja, sin ocultar una media sonrisa-. Aunque no creas que nadie se gana el perdón de Liliana Mariana Evans tan fácil...

Y él la besó, la besó de forma muy suave y linda, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, jugando con su desordenado pelo de forma traviesa y él posaba sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, que reía de forma silenciosa, mientras los dos se tumbaban en la hierba, sin dejar de reír entre los intercambios de besos.

- Sirius, ¿a dónde me llevas?- le preguntó curiosa Susan, mientras el chico giraba por unos pasillos que no le sonaban de nada a la chica. No quería ni imaginar cual era su destino, pues conociendo al muchacho, la última vez que la había llevado a un sitio desconocido, habían acabado atrapados en medio de una ventisca. Sonrió para sus adentros, al rememorar aquel bello recuerdo.

- No te lo puedo decir- dijo simplemente el chico, sin dejar de caminar, tomando las desviaciones con seguridad, parecía conocerse aquella parte del colegio de memoria. Susan suspiró, resignada.

- Está bien, pero no nos podemos demorar mucho, mira que yo luego tengo entrenamiento- lo previno la muchacha, con bastante curiosidad. De pronto, Sirius se paró en frente de un gran cuadro con un dibujo que no pegaba para nada con el resto de la decoración, parecía mucho más moderno, y no había ninguna persona representada en él, todo eran figuras geométricas entrelazadas.

Sirius cogió su varita, y tras darle tres ligeros toques al cuadrado deforme central, el cuadro, sin previó aviso, desapareció de donde antes había estado. Susan se quedó con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida. Delante de ellos se encontraba una sala más grande incluso que la Sala Común de Gryffindor, podía decirse que era un lugar muy acogedor, la decoración, los brillantes sofás de cuero, las velas, al igual que en el Gran Comedor flotaban en el aire, dándole a la habitación un toque mágico y al fondo, unas cuantas estanterías con antiguos libros terminaban con la habitación.

- Sirius... ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó ella, algo sorprendida, pues aquella habitación era algo extraña, tenía un ambiente... Algo extraño.

- Un enlace- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Detrás de las estanterías del fondo hay un pasadizo que comunica con los pasadizos que hay bajo el nivel del suelo para ir a cualquier parte del castillo- le explicó, mientras la invitaba a sentarse. La chica no dudó mucho en hacerlo-. Sólo tienes que saber utilizarlos- añadió, con una sonrisa de experto.

- Ya...- dijo Susan, sin hacerle mucho caso-. ¿Y se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí?- le preguntó, tras estar un rato en silencio. No es que la chica estuviera molesta, pero sentía los ojos del chico sobre los suyos y se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, cosa que no le solía ocurrir muy a menudo a la chica.

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas?- dijo Sirius con sonrisa pícara, acercándose demasiado a ella. Susan rodó los ojos, algo molesta por el comportamiento infantil del chico.

- Sirius, que se supone que vinimos a hablar- dijo ella, algo enfadada, frunciendo el entrecejo y casi sin inmutarse por la proximidad del primogénito de los Black (N.A: Por si no se nota, me encanta llamar así a Sirito... )

- Hey, que sólo intentaba bromear- contestó él, sin ni siquiera separarse de ella, manteniéndose a la misma distancia-. Pero... Emmm...- parecía no saber muy bien por donde empezar, así que tomó aliento y dijo lo que llevaba bastante tiempo queriéndole decir a la chica-. Susan... ¿No seguirás molesta por lo del otro día, verdad?

- No sé, Sirius- le confesó ella, dándose la vuelta, sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Es que... Todo esto, digo, toda la gente que se está muriendo allí fuera, por defender una causa justa, sólo por querer defender a quienes lo necesitan, o por no querer convertirse en unos asesinos... Y es cuando pienso que nosotros, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, estaremos expuestos a ese riesgo, que de una forma u otra va a marcar nuestra vida... Yo no quiero, no quiero perder a las personas que quiero...- ya está, lo había hecho. Había sacada todas sus preocupaciones a fuera, había sido sincera. 

- Sus, no llores- le susurró él, abrazándola, mientras notaba que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica-. No te preocupes, eso es un riesgo que tenemos que correr todos...

- Yo nunca lloro- le contradijo ella, limpiándose con furia las lágrimas y reteniendo a las que querían salir al exterior. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Sirius habría hecho algún comentario para hacerla rabiar, pero sabía que no era el momento-. Pero es que te oigo hablar a ti, como si ya lo tuvieras todo decidido, y tengo miedo, Sirius, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te pase nada...- le dijo ella, y por toda respuesta recibió un cálido beso por parte del muchacho.

- Sussie, no me vas a perder- le dijo él serio, mucho más serio que lo de costumbre. Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras retenía las lágrimas que luchaban por salir-. No me vas a perder, no te preocupes, por favor, ahora no pienses en eso...

- ¿Cómo quieres no piense en eso cuando sé que hay un mortífago suelto por el castillo y que persigue a mi mejor amiga?- le preguntó Susan, angustiada. Sirius negó con la cabeza-. ¿Me lo prometes?- le preguntó-. ¿Me prometes que no te voy a perder?

- Te lo prometo.

La promesa fue sellada por un tierno beso, un beso de dos personas que se quieren más que la vida misma.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó James a la chica que tenía agarrada por la cintura y que descansaba hacía un rato a su lado, tumbada en la hierba junto a él.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó ella, levantándose para mirarlo, con una sonrisa. James también se levantó, pero en vez de sentarse en la hierba, como había hecho antes la pelirroja, se puso de rodillas, lo que arrancó una mirada interrogante por parte de la pelirroja, que lo veía algo extrañada.

- Sé que esto ya te lo he preguntada, aunque creo que la rompimos en más de una ocasión, así que lo hago de nuevo- empezó James, cogiendo la mano de Lily, de forma solemne-. Señorita Liliana Mariana Evans, ¿Acepta usted ser la novia del bellísimo, simpatiquísimo, atentísimo, deseado y sexy James Potter?

- Anda, menos flores, mi niño- rió Lily, como si estuviera loco. James volvió a poner morritos y Lily lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez de forma muy corta, superficial.

- ¡Ey, eso no vale!- protestó James-. Así no se besa, y además, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

- No sé, no sé... Creo que tendré que pensármelo un poco...- dijo Lily, haciéndose como si se lo pensaba. James se enfuruñó un poco, ¡nadie nunca había duda tal cosa! Lily sonrió-. Pues claro que sí, hombre- le dijo, con una sonrisita traviesa.

Y ahora lo besó de verdad, ya sin miedos, después de todo, ¿Qué importaba ya? Pasó sus manos por su espalda, mientras él la rodeaba y la atraía más hacia sí. Lily profundizó el beso, mientras recorría la ya conocida para ella boca de James. Con una sonrisita, James le preguntó a la ya su novia oficial:

- ¿Vienes a ver el entrenamiento?

- No gracias, me trae malos recuerdos- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, al recordar al último que había asistido, al menos de forma consciente, en el que de camino al despacho del director había empezado toda la pesadilla de los últimos días.

- Bueno, pues entonces te acompaño a la Sala Común, ya sabes que no te puedo dejar solita- dijo él con sorna. Lily le dio una colleja, medio en serio, medio en broma-. Auch, eso ha dolido.

- Eso te pasa por tratarme como una niña pequeña- le contestó ella, con una sonrisita burlona-. Anda, vamos, que tengo que ponerme al día, tengo que hacer un montón de deberes, ¡Y para colmo los ÉXTASIS están más cerca de lo que creemos!- añadió, con gran preocupación. James sonrió, definitivamente, aquella era la Lily de siempre.

- Ay, no ya vienen con carita de enamoradas- suspiró Anna, resignada, mientras sus dos amigas se sentaban junto a ella con sonrisitas ausentes.

- Chica, la envidia te corroe- dijo Lily, que seguía todavía en su mundo ideal. Anna suspiró, resignada, aquello era algo frustrante... Ver a sus dos amigas tan felices... No era que ella no se alegrase por ellas, al contrario, ella estaba muy feliz por ellas, pero era el pensar que ella en ese momento también podría estar así de feliz...

- Además, tu podrías estar así si le dijeses la verdad a él- dijo Susan, como si fuera obvio, mientras Anna la miraba, negando con la cabeza, se lo había incluso planteado, pero no, sería muy egoísta por si parte, por que entonces el chico podría tomar la decisión equivocada... Y ella no estaba dispuesta a que él cometiese un error por su culpa.

- ¿De qué habláis?- preguntó desconcertada Lily, mirándolas a las dos, con algo de sospecha en la mirada. Anna se encogió de hombros y Susan negó con la cabeza. Lily prefirió no hacer más comentarios.

- Bueno, yo tengo que ir a entrenar... No sabéis cómo se pone James sin alguien llega tarde- comentó esta, mirando de reojo a Lily, la que le devolvió la mirada, resignada. Susan rió por lo bajo y ahora era Anna la que no entendía de que se reían las dos chicas.

- Pues no lo hagas esperar, Sus- le indicó Lily, con una sonrisa. Ya no había resentimientos, aunque eran reciente sus celos ya le parecían mucho más lejanos. ¿Susan y James? La idea era tan absurda que hasta le entraban ganas de reírse. Susan asintió y se despidió de sus dos amigas, rumbo al entrenamiento.

- Bueno, Lil, voy a buscar un libro que necesito a la biblioteca- le dijo Anna, levantándose de pronto. La pelirroja, concentrada en su trabajo sobre lo que habían dado en las últimas clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, asintió, y Anna también salió de la Sala Común.

Pero Lily no tardó mucho en tener compañía.

- ¡Hola Lily!- le saludó un divertido chico sentándose a su lado, mientras otro se sentaba a su otro lado. Lily levantó una ceja-. ¿Molestamos?- le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba gran felicidad y que hizo que alguna que otra de las chicas de cursos más bajos que ocupaban la Sala Común suspirasen al verlo.

- No, aunque eso de las sonrisas debe de ser contagioso- contestó Lily, mientras se encogía de hombros. Sirius la miró sin entender-. Susan tenía una igual- añadió. Sirius sonrió por lo bajo, mientras Lily ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Eso me recuerda... Creo que me voy a ir a ver a mi Sussie volar- dijo, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la pelirroja, que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y se despedía de Remus con la mano, para alejarse de allí de un humor que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le veía.

- Este chico no tiene remedio- dijo Lily, mientras Remus asentía, con algo de tristeza-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- inquirió Lily, siempre perceptiva con ese tipo de gestos-. Tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho...

- Nada, cosas mías- contestó el licántropo, como restándole importancia. Lily lo miró de forma interrogante, dándole a entender que desde luego, esa excusa no colaba-. Simplemente, llevo unos días un poco malos.

- Pero cuéntamelo, yo iba para psicóloga, pero luego me eché atrás- le confesó la pelirroja, como si fuera un secreto de estado. Remus sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. Lily prefirió no insistir más.

- Bueno, ¿te ayudo con ese trabajo?- dijo al ver que la pelirroja llevaba más de medio hora estancada en el mismo párrafo. La chica asintió, agradecida y entre los dos empezaron a hacer el trabajo, mientras el chico, con bastante paciencia, cosa que lo caracterizaba le hacía pequeñas... o grandes correcciones.

Anna buscaba entre las estanterías un libro de traducción de Runas Avanzadas, para un importante trabajo que le iba a hacer media con los ÉXTASIS cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, y no tardó en reconocer la voz.

- ¡Kingsley!- la chica lo saludó con una sonrisa-. Estaba buscando un libro de Runas... ¿Me ayudas?- le pidió, pues no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. El chico, negando con la cabeza, a pesar de conocerla hacía relativamente poco, ya sabía lo despistada que era la castaña, le comentó:

- Claro, pero, ¿Has preguntado a la bibliotecaria?- preguntó con tono de es, obvio. Anna negó con la cabeza, algo sonrojada, y fue a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria. El libro no lo devolverían hasta el día siguiente.

- Bueno, creo que tendré que dejar el trabajo para otro día...- comentó ella apenada, aunque era para dentro de bastante.

- ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?- le propuso el chico-. Yo ya he acabado mis deberes- añadió. Ella se encogió de hombros y aceptó, después de todo con el muchacho siempre se lo pasaba muy bien.

Salieron a las afueras del castillo, aunque ahora hacía un poco más de frío. La noche iba cayendo de forma lenta sobre el castillo, pero de todas formas, seguía habiendo un ambiente agradable. Los dos chicos bordearon el castillo, para dar a una zona donde había unos bonitos jardines muy bien cuidados, y Anna sintió un extraño vuelco en el estómago al recordar las numerosas veces que había paseado por aquella zona con Remus...

- Y, en serio, cuando te digo que mi hermana se enfadó muchísimo cuando se enteró, y estuvo sin hablarme una semana- Kingsley comentaba una divertida anécdota sobre una broma que le había gastado a su hermana menor y se reía con ganas. Anna lo acompañó, a pesar de tan sólo estar escuchándolo a medias.

- Hace un poco de frío- comentó la chica, notando como refrescaba de forma considerable. El chico puso sus brazos a su alrededor de forma caballerosa, lo que provocó que la distancia entre los dos adolescentes se redujo considerablemente-. Será mejor que entremos- dijo Anna, algo incómoda con la situación.

El chico asintió, en silencio, y la acompañó a dentro del colegio, hasta la puerta misma de la Sala Común de la castaña. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decirse.

- Bueno... Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo- comentó el chico, con una sonrisa. Anna se la correspondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo también, aunque es tarde, dentro de poco será la cena...- le contestó ella, quien de pronto había encontrado que el suelo era mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa y que tenía unos grabados muy entretenido-. Bueno... Hasta luego...

- Espera- dijo, cuando ella se iba a voltear para decir la contraseña y entrar en su Sala Común. Ella se volvió de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos, impaciente-. Yo quería... Bueno, si la próxima salida a Hogsmeade querrías ir conmigo...

Anna se quedó estática, en el sitio. ¿Le estaba pidiendo para salir? Un montón de confusos sentimientos le recorrieron por todo el cuerpo, mientras su primer pensamiento fue para Remus... Ella lo quería, pero también tenía derecho a olvidarlo... Y quizás si él la viese con otro, fuese también capaz de olvidarla a ella... ¿Le diría que sí? Pero tampoco quería que Kingsley se hiciera ilusiones, después de todo, si ella se enamoraba, volvía a estar en la misma situación... ¿Perdía algo aceptando? Abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió y por ella salió Remus, que iba rumbo al entrenamiento a buscar a sus amigos, pero que se quedó en el sitio al ver a Anna y Kingsley... Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

- Cariño, cada día vuelas mejor- aseguró Sirius, convencido, mientras abrazaba a su chica, que acababa de salir de los vestuarios, tras un agotador entrenamiento. Susan sonrió por el gesto, sin hacer mucho caso de la mirada de odio que le dedicaba una chica que jugaba en el equipo.

- Ya, pero tienes que decirle al tirano de tu amigo que no nos explote tanto- se quejó la chica, mirando de forma divertida a su novio, que miró a James, quien aún estaba intentando meter las bludgers que se le resistían en la caja.

- Cuidadito, eh Cornamenta, que aquí el único con derecho a explotar a Sussie soy yo- dijo, con pose de novio ofendido, aunque se ganó un buen capón por parte de una Susan algo molesta por el comentario-. Tienes que mejorar tu sentido del humor, mi amor- dijo, absolutamente convencido, mientras la muchacha negaba con la cabeza, dando el caso por perdido.

- ¡Eso, dejarme a mí solo recogiendo las dichosas pelotitas que nos les da la gana de meterse en la caja!- dijo James picado, mientras la parejita, los últimos que quedaban en el campo de quidditch se iba hablando animadamente... Demasiado animado, la verdad.

El chico, en su lucha con los balones de quidditch consiguió por fin meterlas en sus respectivas cajas, pero justo en ese momento, una voz siseante se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Vaya, vaya, Potter solo en medio de la noche en el campo de quidditch- James se dio la vuelta, mientras buscaba su varita de forma instintiva, revolviendo nervioso entre sus bolsillos.

Acababa de ser rodeado por unas diez o doce personas encapuchadas, que lo apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas y con no muy buenas intenciones.

Lily, que había salido algo antes que Remus de la Sala Común también, se dirigía con paso resuelto hacia el Gran Comedor, tenía bastante hambre, puesto que el hambre acumulada de los últimos días, donde no había dormido mucho que digamos, empezaba a notarse en ella.

Pero de pronto, sin previo aviso, escuchó una voz que la detuvo:

- Sangre sucia, no creas que esta vez te dejaré escapar tan fácil- tenía la varita demasiado cerca, Lucius Malfoy la miraba con cara de psicópata. Lily intentó coger su varita, pero el rubio no le dejó, y siendo más hábil, se la logró quitar de su bolsillo-. Con esto no se juega, sangre sucia. Por tu culpa me torturaron. Ahora me toca a mí divertirme un rato- sonrió con sádica satisfacción, mientras Lily abría los ojos con horror.

CONTINUARÁ...

Lo sé, soi malvada. Bueno, en este capitulo ya volvimos a ver a la Lily de siempre xupando guion, como solia acer antes, algunas escenitas romantiks i bonitas... Ay, que lindas, pero al final, todo se acaba estropeando... Bueno, en fin, os dejo con unos adelantitos para que no os mordais tanto las uñas con la impaciencia, ya me direis que tal me quedo el capitulo, asi que ago un llamamiento...

DEJAR RR!

Adelantos:

- Anna le contestara al Kingsley... Delante de Remus! Sera malvada la xika y le dira q sip... o q no?

- James tendra q pedir ayuda... Sabe que van a x Lily i a x el!

- Susan y Sirius tendran que demostrar su sangre fria cuando en mano de ambos este el poder salvar a sus dos mejores amigos

- Se descubrira al final que Malfoy es un mortifago?

Bueno, a ver si os gustaron... El siguiente capitulo va a ser casi todo de accion, ya me direis que tal me qeda, que va a ser el primero asi... ¡Que nervios! Bueno, a q aora se nota el cambio de la trama de la istoria? Los personajes maduran, dejan de ser niños... os gusto la escenita de mi Siri i Susan? Si s q esos dos son mas monos... - xDD

Bueno, no os aburro ya cn mis rollos, asi q aora, dejam un rr, q m ara mui feliz, i luego ablamos, ok? Mxxs bss, asias x leer!


	28. Ataque en el Campo de Quiddtch II

Bueno, el capi m qedo un poco extraño, la vdd, es el primero que hago entero de este estilo, asi, con tanta accion i eso, ya me direis como a qedado, creo q tiene unas cuantas palabras menos q el anterior, pro nu m agais muxo kso, q a lo mjor son imaginaciones mias... XDD

Bueno, en est capi es mui important para mi q m dejeis rr, xq como es un poco distinto a los normales, nu sep, prefiero q m digais q tal, para saber si deberia de hacer capis asi + amenudo (aunq va a aver unos kntos + d accion n el ff), asi q kndo akbes, djam rr!

ATAQUE EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH (II)

- Vaya, vaya, Potter solo en medio de la noche en el campo de quidditch- James se dio la vuelta, mientras buscaba su varita de forma instintiva, revolviendo nervioso entre sus bolsillos.

Acababa de ser rodeado por unas diez o doce personas encapuchadas, que lo apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas y con no muy buenas intenciones. James miró de un lado a otro, alarmado. ¡No había nadie en los alrededores, él solo no tenía ni una posibilidad ante entrenados aprendices de mortífagos o lo que fueran! No le había costado mucho deducirlo, después de todo, aquella voz le sonaba demasiado... ¿Bellatrix, quizás?

- Cobardes- masculló entre dientes, sin embargo, su murmullo fue oído por los atacantes, seguros de su victoria. Lo único que deberían de hacer era vencer al Gryffindor en un duelo (N.A: Doce contra uno... ¿Quién ganará? Nótese el sarcasmo), aunque sin hacerle ningún daño físico ni psíquico, no sabían muy bien por qué, tan solo seguían órdenes.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que Potter está asustado?- James aguzó el oído, podría haber jurado que aquella era la voz de Rodolphus Lestrange y que el prometido de la prima de su mejor amigo estaba oculto bajo la máscara que se adelantó. Se oyó un murmullo de risas entre los presentes.

- Sois una escoria, ¿me oís?- dijo James, sujetando con fuerza su varita. Parecía que ninguno iba a dar el primer paso y atacar primero, pero tenía que estar alerta. ¿Qué mejor que una pelea por su vida para entrenarse para ser auror?-. No os atrevéis a atacar de uno en uno...

- Sabes que vamos a ganarte, Potter- no distinguió tan bien esa voz, pero era de chica, no era Bellatrix... ¿Qué más chicas Slytherins eran aprendices de mortífagos?

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas, en ese momento pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, buscando un medio de fuga, no era cobarde pero tampoco tonto, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad si se enfrentaba contra todos ellos, ya había tan solo visto a Bellatrix en un duelo, y era realmente muy buena, debía de llevarlo en la sangre, por que Sirius era une experto en los duelos. No había huecos, se habían cerrado en formación, tendría que lograr apartar algunos para poder escapar.

- Basta de charlas- sentenció de nuevo la voz de Bellatrix, que parecía ser la líder del ataque, por que había dado un paso al frente y estaba en el medio, con aire autoritario-. ¡Es hora de pelear, Potter! ¡Demuestra lo que vales!

Un rayo rojo desviado fue lo que puso en alerta a James, que no tardó en hacer un potente escudo a su alrededor para protegerse, aunque era consciente de que no resistiría mucho, los aprendices a mortífagos de Slytherin lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, para debilitar el escudo.

James, sabiendo que necesitaba ayuda, elevó la varita y conjuró unas potentes chispas sonoras. Necesitaba que alguien las viera, era su última esperanza, no tenía ninguna posibilidad él solo...

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Remus, alzando una ceja, al ver como Anna lo miraba de forma muy nerviosa y estaba demasiado cerca de Kingsley para el gusto del licántropo, que pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, bastante molesto.

- Eeeh... Pues esto...- Anna estaba tan turbada que hasta se había olvidado de la respuesta que pensaba darle a la proposición de Kingsley, ver a Remus le había descolocado todo, como si su perfecto plan para olvidar al licántropo hubiera sido tirado por la borda.

- La verdad es que sí- dijo algo molesto Kingsley, que aún esperaba por la respuesta de Anna. Remus lo miró con odio, para luego volver su mirada hacia Anna, que clavó la suya a su vez en el suelo, sin saber muy bien por qué-. ¿Qué me dices, Anna?

Anna se lo quedó mirando durante unos instantes, luego miró de reojo a Remus, que no parecía estar muy por la labor de irse. ¡Tenía que darle una respuesta con su ex novio delante! Aquellas cosas sólo le pasaban a ella... (N.A: Bueno, y a una persona que yo me sé... Tranquila, que no digo nada, wapa) Tomó aire, decidida:

- Claro- dejó escapar en un susurro, como si desease que Remus no oyese su respuesta. Anna no sabía si Remus había odio la pregunta, pero no dudó que le costase mucho deducirlo por las palabras que pronunció Kingsley después:

- Entonces ya nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando sea la próxima salida, ya hablamos, ¿vale?- le dijo. Anna asintió en silencio, todavía sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Remus sobre ella, lo que hizo que se estremeciera de forma involuntaria.

Anna se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla que consiguió hacer que a Remus le hirviera la sangre. Una vez que el alegre muchacho se perdiese pasillo adelante, Anna se volvió para encarar a Remus, que seguía en la misma posición.

- Hay algo que se llama intimidad, ¿sabías?- le preguntó de forma irónica, algo molesta. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ahora lo que quería era alejarse del chico lo más posible, estaba confundida, no soportaba estar con él, era débil...

Anna iba a pasar a la Sala Común, pues el retrato de la Dama Gorda aún seguía abierto, pero Remus la retuvo, agarrándola de un brazo. Anna se volteó, molesta.

- Anna, espera- le dijo con firmeza él, todavía mirándola con una expresión que Anna no alcanzó a identificar. La chica se puso algo nerviosa, pero se cubrió con su nueva táctica para hacer que el chico la dejase: ser borde con él (N.A: Si a Lily no le funcionó, dudamos que le funcione a ella... Ya, mejor sigo)

- Lupin, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo contigo- le contestó Anna, soltándose de su mano, sin poder evitar una sensación de ahogo en el estómago al sentir su piel sobre la suya. Remus sintió una puntanza de dolor al oír a la chica llamarlo por su apellido...

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo, bastante molesto. Anna lo miró mal y contestó con una facilidad de respuesta borde más propia de Susan o de la mismísima Lily que suya.

- Yo hago lo que me da la gana- le contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con la máxima arrogancia posible-. Y tu no eres nadie para reprocharme nada ni para meterte en mi vida- añadió, ahora más segura de lo que decía.

Sirius y Susan volvían tranquilamente del entrenamiento de quidditch y caminaban por los pasillos, agarrados de la mano, ignorando por completo las miradas de odio por parte de las féminas y alguna que otra de envidia por parte de algún miembro del sector masculino.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?- le preguntó dudoso Sirius, pues en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Susan lo miró de refilón, con una sonrisa, pero luego no dudó mucho en sonreír.

- Mmmm... Me parece a mí que no- dijo ella, jugando de forma distraído con el cabello de su guapo novio (N.A: ¡Quien pudiera!) y sonriendo abiertamente. Sirius le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban de una forma muy curiosa que dejó ligeramente embobada a Susan por unos momentos.

Los dos caminaron por unos pasillos, en busca de algún sitio donde pudieran estar solos cuando de repente, escucharon un fuerte estallido.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó un desconcertado Sirius, sin entender muy bien. Pero la cara de Susan pasó de sorpresa a temor en escasos segundos, y cogiendo a Sirius por la mano, lo condujo hasta un aula a la derecha, donde había una gran ventana y ningún tipo de mueble.

- ¡Mira!- exclamó Susan, señalando por la ventana. Allí, sobrevolando por el campo de quidditch se veían unas chispas rojas: alguien necesitaba ayuda. Los dos se miraron durante un escaso segundo, intercambiando miradas de comprensión mutua que no hicieron más que alertarlos.

- ¡James estaba solo en el campo de quidditch!- gritó Sirius, abriendo lo boca, todavía sin poderse creer lo que acababa de decir-. ¡Hay que ir a ayudarle, después de lo del otro día, me espero lo que sea!

Cuando los dos estaban a punto de abandonar el aula e ir a ayudar al capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa que pertenecían, Susan detuvo al lanzado chico, que la miró con confusión pero su mirada se volvió preocupación al ver la cara pálida de la muchacha.

- Lily- susurró Susan, abriendo la boca, horrorizada-. Malfoy va detrás de ella, quiere llevarla con los mortífagos- parecía estar como en un trance, aquello no podía estar pasando-. ¡Lily no puede estar sola!

- ¡El mapa!- Sirius tuvo una idea repentina. Susan lo miró sin comprender-. Tenemos que saber donde está Lily, espero que James pueda aguantar... ¡Corre!

Susan, todavía sin entender de qué mapa hablaba su novio, decidió que no era el momento de dudar y lo siguió cuando él echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los dos chicos no tardaron en llegar frente al retrato de la señora Gorda.

Anna, que estaba a punto de entrar por el retrato, se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos apurados en aquella dirección y se volvió por tercera vez para ver aparecer corriendo a Sirius y Susan que parecían profundamente desesperados.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus, al verlos aparecer y ver que ellos se detenían brevemente, intentando coger aliento. Anna se puso al lado del licántropo y miró de forma interrogante a Susan.

- Lunático, ve arriba y busca en el mapa a Lily, si Malfoy anda cerca, que vayan Sus y Anna a ayudarla, luego baja al campo de quidditch a ayudarnos a James y a mí, avisa a alguien si puedes- y sin decir nada más, tras dejar aquellas precisas instrucciones, Sirius dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo corriendo como un loco.

Remus pareció tardar un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero luego actuó con tanta sangre fría que dio la impresión de que se esperaba lo que estaba pasando, aunque no lo sabía muy bien, podía hacerse una idea aproximada por lo que le había dicho su amigo.

- ¡Apurad!- lo dijo más bien para Anna, por que Susan ya se había adelantado. La castaña reaccionó también, todavía confusa y los siguió a los dos, rumbo a la habitación de Los Merodeadores.

Entraron en la habitación y Susan y Anna contuvieron la desesperación e impotencia que sentían en ese momento, mientras veían, sin poder disimular su curiosidad, como Remus decía, intentando serenarse a sí mismo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" apuntando con la varita a lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino cualquiera.

Y, ante el asombro de las dos chicas, en el trozo de pergamino empezaron a entrelazarse finos y delicados trazos, que se unían unos con otros, de forma algo extraña para acabar formando lo que parecía un mapa... Con un rótulo debajo de cada persona.

- Lily está en el pasillo de la izquierda al lado del Gran Comedor... ¡Con Malfoy!- exclamó, muy horrorizado. Se volvió hacia Anna y Susan, que parecían haberse quedado mudas de la impresión-. ¡Corred!

Las dos chicas no necesitaron oírlo dos veces, y antes de nada, mientras preparaban sus respectivas varitas, se miraron brevemente y echaron a correr en dirección del pasillo donde cierta pelirroja amiga de ambas estaba en serios problemas.

Remus echó una última mirada al mapa que tenía en frente hacia la zona del campo de quidditch. Parecía que Sirius acababa de llegar, y él y James estaban luchando contra unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin. Necesitaban su ayuda. Con un nuevo vistazo rápido, encontró al director en su despacho. Tenía que darse prisa, no estaba seguro de que Sirius y James se las pudieran apañar muy bien solos.

Se metió el mapa en el bolsillo de forma rápida y salió corriendo a avisar a Albus Dumbledore.

- ¡Crucio!- James sintió como el potente escudo que él mismo había conjurado a su alrededor se desvanecía al contacto de una de las muchas maldiciones que le estaban siendo lanzadas. El cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras tres o cuatro maldiciones lo alcanzaban, triplicando el mayor dolor que jamás había sentido.

- Ruéganos por tu vida, Potter- siseó uno de los mortífagos que tenía a la derecha. James tenía la vista nublada, sus gafas se le habían caído a un lado y no alcanzó a distinguir su voz. Lo que sí oyó, fue, más clara que nunca, otra de las maldiciones imperdonables dirigidas a él-. ¡Imperio!

Sintió el vacío en el estómago, esa sensación de paz inmensa y una puntanza en el corazón al saber que su Lily había sido recientemente sometida a aquella maldición...

"Di, tened piedad" retumbó una voz en su cabeza.

"Lily... No, no lo diré" se dijo a sí mismo, defiendo a aquella voz, a pesar de que sentía que ya no podía con su alma... tenía que luchar por ella, por Lily... ¿Estaría en peligro?

"¡QUÉ LO DIGAS!" de nuevo, la voz, con un tono más autoritario le ordenó lo mismo. James cerró los ojos, mientras sentía otra nueva maldición tirándolo de nuevo al piso.

"No lo voy a decir" estaba convencido, tenía que librarse de ésta por Lily...

"¡DILO!"

- ¡No me da la gana!- estás palabras brotaron de la garganta de James, mientras se levantaba trabajosamente del suelo, dando ligeros tumbos y viendo algo borroso. Podía sentir que estaba sangrando por el labio, un dolor palpitante en su pierna izquierda y la sensación de dolor de la maldición cruciatus y otros diversos hechizos todavía no había pasado del todo. Pero James Potter no se rendía sin antes luchar-. ¡Leuscarius!

Tres mortífagos que estaban en el mismo lugar salieron volando por los aires, despedidos por la potencia del hechizo que James había elegido con precisión. En un vano intento de escapar por el hueco que había quedado en la formación de los Slytherins, James intentó echar a correr, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de bruces. Parecía que tenía la pierna rota. Por toda respuesta a su intento fallido de fuga, se oyeron risas por los aprendices de mortífagos, que se apresuraron a rellenar el hueco que habían dejado los otros tres.

- Vaya, Potter quiere jugar- se burlaron de él-. ¡Autrotofrus!- James salió despedido por los aires, mientras un montón de barro le salpicaba la cara, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

- ¡Sois unos malditos cobardes!- arremetió una voz a sus espaldas, que con un simple movimiento de varita consiguió dejar fuera de combate a la mitad de los Sly que permanecían de pié.

Sirius acababa de hacer su acto de presencia, pillándolos completamente desprevenidos y muy furioso al ver a su mejor amigo tirado en el suelo, en condiciones precarias. Tan sólo quedaban unos cinco estudiantes en pié, y con Sirius furioso, no sabían lo que se avecinaba.

- Suéltame- dijo Lily, horrorizada, revolviéndose como podía entre los fuertes brazos de Lucius Malfoy. Pero el malvado rubio no tenía ninguna intención de soltar a la pelirroja.

- Cállate, sangre sucia- le espetó, harto de la chica que se defendía como podía. Puso la varita que le acababa de arrebatar a la chica fuera del alcance de ésta y le puntó directamente al corazón con la suya propia, mientras acorralaba a la chica de los hechizantes ojos verdes contra la pared-. Ahora me las vas a pagar, mugrienta muggle.

Lily vio con horror como el rubio se acercaba, y no lo dudó ni un momento, sin darle tiempo a pronunciar ninguna clase de hechizo, hizo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza hacer a una mujer en este tipo de situaciones de emergencia. Rodillazo en la entrepierna.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- exclamó él, soltando la varita y cayendo al suelo del dolor, mientras ella, cogiendo la varita del rubio con destreza lo observaba con superioridad. Pero no contaba con que el rubio aún seguía teniendo en su propiedad la varita que hacía unos minutos le había arrebatado-. Estúpida, me las vas a pagar.

Sacó la varita de la pelirroja, pero Lily estaba lista, no iba a permitir que aquella vez la cogieran de improviso.

- ¡Incendio!- Lily pronunció el primer ataque que le vino a la mente, sin saber muy bien por qué lo había utilizado. La túnica de Lucius no tardó en volverse una peligrosa bola de fuego, que el rubio, desesperado, intentaba extinguir intentando que la varita de Lily echase agua. Debió prever que no era compatible con esa varita, apenas consiguió que saliera un diminuto hilo de agua de ella-. ¡Petrificus Totalus!

La pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad, aprovechando que él estaba distraído, lo petrificó, haciendo que las llamas también se quedasen quietas, como paradas en el tiempo. Los ojos de Malfoy miraban a Lily con furia, todavía sin poderse creer que acababa de ser derrotado por una sangre sucia de 17 años sin ayuda de nadie.

De pronto, Liliana, que todavía estaba quieta, como meditando cuál sería su próximo paso, oyó unos sonidos amortiguados de una carrera. Alguien venía a toda prisa hacia allí. Cuando la pelirroja se dio la vuelta quedó cara a cara con sus dos mejores amigas, que llegaban cansadas de una gran carrera:

- ¡Lily!- exclamó Anna, mientras Susan, algo más adelante que ella, miraba con una expresión extraña la cara de dolor de Malfoy por las llamas que aún tenía en su cuerpo, inmóviles-. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó dudosa.

- Sí- contestó, aún no muy segura de lo que decía. El corazón aún le latía de una forma que no acababa de comprender. Parecía que Susan, muy interesada, iba a preguntarle cómo le había hecho aquello a Malfoy, pero en ese momento, Lily habló de nuevo-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- aquel no era un pasillo para nada frecuentado, puesto que al final había una pared sellada, era un callejón sin salida.

- James...- murmuró Susan, acordándose de pronto del chico, que aún debería de seguir luchando en el campo de quidditch con la ayuda de Sirius-. Mierda, tenemos que ir a ayudarle- dijo, mirando con desesperación a Anna.

- ¿A ayudar a quién? ¿Qué pasa con James?- preguntó la pelirroja, que no acababa de comprender de qué hablaban sus dos amigas. Ellas la miraron de refilón, como dudando.

- Te lo contamos por el camino- decidió Anna, mientras Susan corría hacia la pelirroja, para tirarle del brazo y viniese con ellas. Pero Lily se soltó del brazo de Sus, sin moverse y con el seño fruncido. Las otras dos la miraron ahora sin entender:

- Esperad, él puede escapar- dijo, señalando a Lucius, que parecía haber apagado el brillo de sus ojos-. El hechizo se acabará dentro de unos minutos- explicó. Y, acercándose de nuevo a él, sorprendiéndose de que las llamas no quemasen, cogió su varita y con un movimiento de ella, unas cuerdas invisibles ataron al rubio al suelo.

Tras un asentimiento, las tres chicas, echaron a correr de nuevo, ahora con un ritmo algo más pausado, pues Susan y Anna ya estaban bastante cansadas y mientras tanto, entre las dos, le iban explicando lo que sabían, incluyendo al sorprendente mapa de los merodeadores.

- ¡Envarecesco!- James ya había conseguido ponerse de pié, mientras que su mejor amigo luchaba contra cuatro aprendices de mortífagos a la vez, con una maestría muy impresionante. El quinto encapuchado o encapuchada que aún seguía en pié miraba la pelea con bastante interés, aunque no quitaba el ojo de James, por miedo a que el chico escapase.

- Potter, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?- le preguntó la que resultó ser encapuchada que estaba observando la pelea de Sirius contra sus compañeros sin hacer nada. James se volvió para encarar a Bellatrix Black.

- A acabar contigo- dijo, con renovadas energías, en un combate uno contra uno tenía muchas más posibilidades. Levantó la varita, dispuesto a pelear, pero aún con movilidad limitada, debido al punzante dolor que sentía en la pierna-. ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó.

Con un débil Protego para nada preparado, ella consiguió desviar la maldición del chico. James frunció el ceño. Llevaba las de perder, ella era una maestra en los duelos y todavía estaba débil. No le importó mucho.

- ¡Crucio!- ahora fue James el que hizo rebotar la maldición que le envió Bellatrix, sabía que estaba demasiado débil como para poder soportar otra más. Segundos después, el duelo se convirtió en unos movimientos muy seguidos de varitas, que desprendían luces de colores y que escasamente conseguían dar en su objeto por culpa de los grandes hechizos de protección.

Bellatrix seguía dominando, pero veía con horror como James iba ganando terreno poco a poco. No lo podía permitir, tenía que conseguir llevar al jugador de quidditch al despacho de Malfoy, para allí coger un traslador, ese era el objetivo, pero con el estúpido de su primo allí, iba a resultar mucho más difícil.

- ¡Edenistains!- lo consiguió. El hechizo pilló totalmente desprevenido a James y Bellatrix se reprochó a sí misma no haber usado uno más fuerte, pero James cayó de nuevo al suelo, lo más seguro inconsciente. La chica no se entretuvo en comprobarlo, si no que se volvió hacia el combate que Sirius aún mantenía con tres encapuchados. Supuso que al cuarto ya lo había vencido y no le dio mayor importancia.

La chica silbó, para llamar la atención de los que estaban luchando sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El combate se detuvo durante unos segundos y los cuatro que estaban luchando se volvieron hacia ella, que hizo una inclinación de cabeza, indicándoles a los encapuchados que ella se encargaba del duelo, que ellos se ocupasen de James.

Y así se hizo. Bellatrix avanzó hacia su primo, que la miraba sin reconocerla por la capucha, con bastante recelo, la varita en posición de combate y la expresión algo cansada tras haber peleado contra tanta gente a la vez. Con una sonrisa oculta por la capucha, Bellatrix también levantó su varita, no estaba para dar rodeos.

- Vaya, vaya, primito, hacía tiempo que no nos enfrentábamos, ¿no?- le preguntó con sorna la chica. Aunque no hubiera hecho referencia a su mutuo parentesco, Sirius podría haber reconocido aquella sarcástica voz irritante que caracterizaba a su prima menor en cualquier lugar. Pero no se molestó en contestar, en lugar de ello levantó su varita, listo para pelear contra ella.

Un rayo rojo fue lo que dio salida a un duelo del que, de pronto, casi ni se distinguía a los contrincantes, de los rápidos que eran sus movimientos para atacar, aprovechando cualquier despiste del otro y para defenderse de los ataques. Ninguno cedía ni un solo milímetro, era un duelo personal, un duelo entre dos enemigos, que tuvieron la desgracia de nacer en la misma familia. Ella, junto a Regulus, la preferida por toda la familia, que siempre estaban pendientes de lo que hacía, de lo que decía, ella era perfecta, tenía carácter, no se dejaba vencer, tenía ambición, ambicionaba el poder y eso era lo que según sus padres, todo Black debía de tener. Él, por el lado opuesto, siempre odiado, odiado por ser el primogénito, por su rebeldía, no se sometía y sus ideales estaban lejos de ser los que se podía esperar de alguien con una familia como la suya. Los dos eran rivales, los dos se odiaban por que creían que el otro seguía unos ideales estúpidos. Y el poder de los dos y ese odio mutuo hicieron que la batalla se convirtiera en un duelo digno de contemplar, de esos que no se ven todos los días.

Sirius peleaba como mejor sabía, dando lo mejor de sí. Por su cabeza aún pasaba de vez en cuando la imagen de James en la reunión de mortífagos, participando en ella... ¿Entonces por qué estaban peleando contra él? ¿Lo habrían descubierto? ¿Quizás James les había tendido una trampa? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada? No lo entendía, pero luego tendría tiempo para hablar con su mejor amigo, así que se apartó esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en el duelo, que parecía estar igual que al principio, salvo que había logrado que a su prima se le rasgase la túnica, que sangrase por los pómulos y que su pelo se volviese de un color rosa.

Bellatrix, por su parte, hacia acopio de toda su sangre fría, teniendo los cinco sentidos atentos en el combate. Un error podía costarle aquello, y sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era entretener al chico, para que a los otros encapuchados les diese tiempo de llevar al inconsciente James al despacho de Malfoy y llevarlo con el traslador dónde estaba Dumbledore. La chica había conseguido hacer un pequeño tajo en la mejilla de su primo, el brazo con el que no sujetaba la varita se doblaba de una forma sospechosa que podría augurarse que estaba rota y su perfecto peinado estaba en esos momentos de punta, dándole un toque algo más natural (N.A: ¡Qué guapo es mi Sirius! ).

Los otros dos comprendiendo lo que la Sly estaba haciendo al luchar contra el merodeador, se acercaron hasta el mejor amigo de éste, que seguía en la misma posición que antes, tirado allí, en medio del campo de quidditch, seguramente con la cara toda llena de barro y desmayado. Se miraron entre ellos, y uno de los tres exclamó:

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!- el cuerpo inconsciente de James Potter se elevó, hasta quedar a la altura de las capuchas de los tres Slytherins. Sus brazos colgaban, inertes, al igual que sus piernas.

Con sendas sonrisas de triunfos, decidieron salir de allí de forma sigilosa, para que Sirius no se diera cuenta, pues era capaz de detenerlos. Tuvieron suerte, Sirius estaba de espaldas en esos momentos, esquivando con dificultad un potente hechizo que le había mandado Bellatrix.

Caminaron hasta salir a los terrenos del castillo, la noche cada vez era más evidente y la claridad era escasa, sólo se podía ver gracias a la luz del castillo, que se colaba por las ventanas para salir al exterior e iluminar a los tres caminantes y al cuerpo que flotaba a su lado. Las nubes tapaban la luna, que estaba en cuarto menguante. El silencio podía cortar el aire, se notaba a la legua que los tres estaban nerviosos. Tendría que entrar en el colegio y llegar hasta el despacho de Malfoy sin que nadie los viera. Tenían un punto a su favor, todo el mundo, a esas horas, estaría en el Gran Comedor, cenando. O más bien, casi todo el mundo. 

Susan, Anna y Lily (esta última con la varita de Malfoy aún en el bolsillo) corrían mientras salían del colegio, al encuentro de James y Sirius. Pero no necesitaron llegar al campo de quidditch para ver a uno de ellos, aunque en un estado no muy bueno.

- ¡James!- Lily fue la primera en verlo. Allí, fantasmal, con un aspecto muy preocupante levitando. Los tres encapuchados, que no llegaron nunca a entrar en el castillo con el cuerpo del chico inconsciente.

Una furia imprudente, hasta quizás alarmante se apoderó de Lily de pronto. ¿Qué hacían esos tres con SU James? Casi sin saber lo que hacía levantó su varita con un gesto de furia, amenazante. Susan y Anna se miraron entre ellas, para luego también cerrarles el paso.

Los tres mortífagos también se pusieron en guardia. Las tres chicas los miraron amenazantes. No era necesario preguntar quienes eran, pues en ese momento, uno de ellos, en concreto el que había elevado a James por los aires, habló, y las tres reconocieron su voz:

- ¿A dónde van estas señoritas solas?- No cabía ninguna duda, el molesto e irritante de Avery Nott se encontraba bajo aquella capa. Pero ese tono irritó mucho, pero mucho, mucho, mucho a las tres chicas que lo miraron, amenazándole con sus miradas.

- A patearte el culo- sentenció Lily, con una furia nada propia de la "tranquila" pelirroja-. Para que sueltes a mi novio y lo dejes en paz- añadió. Fue algo extraño. Su inseparable zafiro que llevaba colgado del cuello empezó a brillar, mientras su furia iba aumentando.

Pero ese brillo no pasó desapercibido por nadie de los que estaban allí (excepto James, que seguía inconsciente). Por raro que parezca, esta vez Lily no se profundizó en un sueño extraño donde era otra persona por culpa del colgante, si no que de pronto, se sintió llena de una energía algo extraña. Un poder indescriptible, podía sentirlo, le llenaba cada parte de su ser...

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó, asustado otro de los encapuchados, del que no reconocieron la voz. Había bajado la varita, algo asustado, pues la pelirroja estaba rodeada de una luz brillante azul algo extraña. Parecía estar en una especie de trance.

- ¡Lily!- ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a atacar. Susan y Anna se acercaron a ella, preocupadas. Los encapuchados no fueron capaces de aprovechar el despiste de sus nuevas tres rivales, pero en ese momento, algo extraño sucedió.

El zafiro salió del cuello de Lily, que ahora tenía los ojos en blanco. Deslumbró a todos los presentes, y, de un rayo azul, dejó en el suelo a los tres encapuchados. Susan y Anna contuvieron una exclamación de asombro. El cuerpo de James, puesto que el chico que lo sostenía en el cielo, cayó pesadamente a tierra. Lily se acercó a él, con la furia saliéndole por cada poro de su piel.

No sabía por qué, se sentía humillada, terrible, lo odiaba, él le había hecho mucho daño, mucho, nadie podía ni imaginarse lo que él había hecho...

No fue consciente de lo que hacía, pero de pronto, el cuerpo de James salió volando, como si la propia Lily lo hubiera mandado lejos, cayendo de una forma algo extraña en el suelo. Anna y Susan ahora sí que no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de horror. Parecía que James se había roto la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Lily despertó del trance, con la mano extendida hacia su novio, el zafiro en el mismo lugar de siempre, bajo su camisa, y una cara de confusión tremenda. Vio a James y a sus dos mejores amigas acercándose a él, muy sorprendidas y mirándola de una forma muy extraña. ¿Qué había hecho?

- James...- susurró, acercándose a él, que empezaba a removerse, como si estuviera a punto de recuperar la conciencia. No hizo caso a los cuerpos de los otros tres que estaban en el suelo, con sendas capuchas. En ese momento, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había sentido algo muy extraño dentro de ella, de nuevo aquellas emociones que no eran suyas, un odio que no entendía, como si el colgante... Buscó su tacto entre su túnica, intentando serenarse y poner las cosas en orden.

- Lily... ¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó Anna, mientras Susan la miraba con mezcla de extrañeza y desconfianza, como calibrando la posibilidad de que la pelirroja estuviera bajo el Imperius una vez más.

- No... No sé- Lily estaba confusa, no entendía nada. ¿Qué la había pasado? Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas.

- ¡Profesor, por aquí!- habló una voz apremiante. Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia Remus, que llegaba con el director, muy nervioso. Entonces, el licántropo distinguió a las tres chicas, y el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, que se iba despertando poco a poco-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él, mirando de reojo a Anna, que no apartaba todavía la vista de Lily, que estaba visiblemente sobrecogida por lo que ella misma acababa de hacer.

- ¿Se puede saber que es todo esto?- para el director de la escuela, no pasaron desapercibido los tres encapuchados tirados en el piso, sabe dios en qué estado, James despertándose, Lily con expresión ausente, Anna y Susan mirando a la pelirroja medio asustadas y las explicaciones de Remus eran algo incoherentes.

- Pues...- Susan iba a empezar a contarle lo que ella sabía, pero en ese momento, un molesto quejido la interrumpió. James se levantó y miró hacia todos lados. Era de noche, pero por la débil luz que se colaba, consiguió distinguir a las cinco personas que estaban allí (obviamente, a los tres encapuchados que estaban en el suelo no los vio)

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, viendo con preocupación la mirada ausente de su novia, para acabar posando sus ojos en los azules del director.

- Eso mismo es lo que estaba preguntando en este momento- aseguró él, volviéndose hacia las tres chicas. Lily pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia James, sin palabras, ayudándolo a levantarse, a pesar del agudo dolor que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Susan decidió tomar el hilo de la historia antes de que ninguna de las otras dos pudiera:

- Pues verá, yo y Sirius vimos por una ventana unas chispas encima del campo de quidditch, y supimos que alguien necesitaba nuestra ayuda- empezó a explicar, con calma-. Entonces, cuando íbamos a ir a ver, nos acordamos de que Malfoy quería llevar a Lily con Voldemort- el director iba a replicar, pero decidió hacerlo al final-, entonces- miró de soslayo a Remus, no iba a contarles lo del mapa-, nos encontramos con Remus y Anna, y nosotras dos fuimos a buscar a Lily, mientras Sirius iba a ver quien estaba en el campo de quidditch, sospechando que era James, puesto que se había quedado de último recogiendo las pelotas. Cuando llegamos con Lily, la chica se estaba defendiendo de él- mintió, pues sabía que si no había testigos, la pelirroja se metería en un buen lío-. Lo conseguimos dejar atado- se saltó la parte de en llamas-. Y decidimos venir a ayudar, cuando llegamos las tres, los tres con capuchas- señaló hacia ellos, que seguían inconscientes desde que el rayo cegador del colgante de Lily los invadió-, transportaban a James inconsciente y entonces... Eeh- miró a su mejor amiga, vacilante-. Nos intentaron atacar, logramos repelerlos y conseguir que soltasen a James- añadió, con la mayor convicción que pudo. Lily la miró agradecida.

- Y tienen alguna idea de por qué estos "encapuchados" querían atacar al...- no pudo terminar la frase, los destellos que salían del campo de quidditch llamaron su atención. Sólo podía significar una cosa: Estaba teniendo lugar un duelo.

Se miraron entre ellos, y Susan, Anna, Remus y el director salieron corriendo hacia allí. El último se aseguró de que los encapuchados de allí no pudiesen escapar con un simple movimiento de varita. Lily y James se quedaron solos. El chico la miró, todavía algo confuso por lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupada, sin poder evitar sentirse algo culpable. Él la miró, sonriéndole, con una de esas sonrisas tontas que sólo saben poner los enamorados y consiguió que la culpabilidad de ella aumentase notoriamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, la cuestión es que tú estés bien- negó él, y Lily se sintió incluso peor que antes, ¿por qué había hecho aquello? Las dudas la atormentaban-. No te habrá hecho nada el cabrón de Malfoy, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, algo preocupado, al ver en su cara una expresión extraña.

- No, que va- le aseguró ella, con bastante convicción, intentando dejar sus pensamientos de lado y sonriendo, con alivio, al ver que no era una sonrisa fingida-. Te puedo asegurar que él quedó mucho peor que yo- añadió, con evidente orgullo. James no pudo más que observarla con gran satisfacción, ella estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento. Pero la cara de ella se volvió de pronto de angustia-. ¿Pero por qué, James?

- ¿Por qué lo que?- cuestionó, sin poder evitar el percatarse de que la expresión de la chica se había tornado seria de repente y parecía estar compungida. Se acercó más a ella, ignorando el dolor y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, de forma cariñosa.

- ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy quería llevarme con él?- preguntó, en un vano intento de no sonar asustada. James se acercó a ella, rodeándola en sus brazos, intentando que ella se sintiera más protegida. Lily se acercó más a él, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se sentía mucho mejor de lo que jamás había sentido.

- No te preocupes, Lil- le dijo él, en un vano intento también por su parte de sonar tranquilizador-. Es posible que quiera el colgante- dijo, mirando fijamente el pequeño bulto que hacía la piedra debajo de la túnica de la pelirroja. Ella ya le había confesado ese temor, pero aún le quedaba una duda en su cabeza. Si iban a por Lily por el colgante, ¿por qué parecían ir por el con especial ahínco?

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó ella, alzando una ceja. Se sentía más relajada, y estaba segura de que el colgante producía... Aquellas reacciones tan extrañas cuando se exaltaba. James le contó la historia del día de Hogsmeade cuando se encontraron con Hagrid y el colgante apareció entre la nieve.

Ella se quedó pensando, enterrado en la nieve... ¿Qué tendría aquel colgante para que los mortífagos fueran tras de él? De pronto, James pareció darse cuenta de algo:

- Lily... ¿Te acuerdas que justo los días después Dumbledore estaba buscando como loco un objeto secreto que no nos podía decir cuál era?- preguntó, empezando a hacer conjeturas. Lily asintió, mirándolo fijamente-. No nos quería decir lo que era, pero quizás se le pudo caer a Hagrid cuando venía en medio de la nieve... ¿Y si lo que estaba buscando era el colgante?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron a más no poder. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad... Pero si lo sopesabas, tenía bastante sentido...

Sirius y Bellatrix seguían peleando, en un duelo impresionante. Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, certeros, poderosos. Había un aura de poder a su alrededor, ninguno se movía mucho del sitio, salvo para esquivar algún hechizo lanzado por su rival. Los dos primos eran verdaderos maestros en el duelo, y ninguno de los dos parecía seriamente dañado, aunque Bellatrix parecía algo más cansada que su primo.

Susan, Anna, Remus y Dumbledore llegaron al campo de quidditch, para ver en la zona más alejada, el impresionante duelo entre los dos Black. Ambos parecían algo majestuoso y Susan miró con "ligero" odio a la prima de su novio. Parecía que el director se estaba pensando si intervenir en el duelo, pero luego decidió que sería mejor esperar a ver quien salía victorioso (N.A: No hay quien entienda a este loco...)

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Sirius, el que estaba mirando más hacia la entrada, vio aparecer a los cuatro nuevos ocupantes del campo de quidditch. Entre ellos distinguió a su novia y eso lo desconcertó un poco. Bellatrix, que no había visto nada al estar de espaldas, aprovechó que su contrincante estaba distraído y le envió una fuerte maldición. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron mientras caía hacia atrás, la maldición le había dado de lleno.

La más pequeña de los Black sonrió con suficiencia, creyéndose la ganadora del combate. Sirius, que había caído al suelo delante de ella, aprovechó el orgullo de su prima.

- ¡Envarecesco!- ahora fue ella la que cayó al suelo, sin posibilidad ninguna de ataque. El chico Black sonrió, justo cuando alguien rompió el repentino silencio que se había formado, pues su prima, yacía en el suelo, sin poder moverse. (N.A: Mi pequeña revancha hacia Bellatrix, sé que ella no ganaría a Sirius hasta unos bastantes años después, pero quería demostrar y dejar bien clarito que él es mejor. )

- ¡Sirius!- Susan se acercó al chico, que estaba bastante cansado y aún seguía sangrando, con la túnica bastante rasgada-. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, bastante preocupada. Él le sonrió como toda respuesta y la besó delante del director, sin cortarse ni un pelo. El anciano carraspeó, visiblemente incomodo y mirando con desaprobación a Sirius.

- Señor Black, ¿le importaría explicarme qué ha pasado?- preguntó, ligeramente molesto, mirando alrededor, donde el cuerpo de Bellatrix se había sumado a la decena de encapuchados que estaban inconscientes, esparcidos por todo el campo de quidditch.

Sirius le contó todos con pelos y señales. Al ver que la versión del joven concordaba con la que antes había dado su novia, el director decidió creerlos, sin que aquella vez sirviera de precedente. Con un chasquido de sus dedos todos los alumnos inconscientes fueron transportados a la enfermería, al igual que los encapuchados que estaban fuera del campo de quidditch, en la zona donde estaban James y Lily.

El director indicó a los cuatro Gryffindors que lo siguieran con cara de circunstancias y los otros, mirándose entre ellos algo preocupados, lo siguieron en silencio hacia el sitio donde habían dejado a James y Lily.

Los dos seguían en casi la misma posición, mirándose a los ojos, James todavía sentado en el suelo, a causa del dolor de las heridas del ataque. Los dos jóvenes miraron interrogantes al director. James ya le había puesto al corriente a la pelirroja del ataque de los Sly, por lo que ella ya lo sabía.

- Bien, señorita Evans, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me condujese al pasillo donde está el señor Malfoy- dijo, de la forma más lacónica que pudo. Lily intercambió una mirada de confusión con sus dos amigas y se levantó.

Con paso seguro, la pelirroja guió a sus compañeros de curso y al director de la escuela hacia el pasillo donde había dejado en llamas a Malfoy y petrificado. Con horror, se imaginó qué pensaría el director de eso, pero luego decidió sacarse los malos pensamientos de la mente, después de todo, fue en defensa propia, no podían hacerle nada, ¿no?

Pero cuando llegó al sitio donde habían dejado a Lucius Malfoy atado, amordazado, petrificado y en llamas, el alma de la pelirroja le cayó a los pies. ¡Lucius Malfoy no estaba! Y no había rastro del rubio por la zona. El director miró a Lily con la ceja alzada, mientras las tres Gryffindors, que habrían jurado que el rubio estaba allí, sin varita y atado (N.A: También en llamas, no nos olvidemos) y sería imposible para él escaparse. ¿Cómo podría haberse escapado?

- Pero... ¡Lo dejamos aquí!- dijo Lily, todavía sin poderse creer que el rubio hubiera escapado-. Si yo misma lo dejé atado, en serio, para que cuando se le pasase el efecto de la petrificación no pudiese escapar... ¡Y hasta vuelvo a tener una varita suya!- añadió, sacándose del bolsillo la prueba.

- Pero aquí no está- dijo el director-. Y sería imposible que hubiera podido escapar si no recibe ayuda del exterior. ¿Tienen alguna idea de quién pudo ayudarle?- preguntó con apuro.

Lily respiró ligeramente más tranquila. El director había creído en su historia, eso era bueno, puesto que la última vez no había creído en sus palabras. James miraba a su novia y se acercó a ella y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Lily se lo agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosa. Sirius aún miraba a James con el ceño fruncido, pero se olvidó un poco para volver a prestar atención a Susan, que fue la que respondió al director:

- Quizás algún Slytherin que no estuviera en el campo de quidditch...- sugirió, no muy convencida. El director sopesó las posibilidades.

- De todas formas, tengo que hablar aún con él...- dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. Luego echó un vistazo a Sirius y a James, que aún estaban algo malheridos-. Será mejor que Black y Potter vayáis a la enfermería, no quiero visitas hasta mañana, va a haber demasiada gente en la enfermería...

Parecía que Susan y Lily no estaban muy conformes con lo que había dicho el director, pero no tuvieron más remedio que resignarse y despedirse de sus respectivos novios, que iban a ser escoltados a la enfermería por el director. Se quedaron allí tan sólo Lily, Susan, Anna y Remus.

Lily suspiró, sobresaltando a sus dos amigas y se sentó en medio del pasillo, con la espalda pegada al muro. No pudo evitar llevar las manos al bulto que formaba la pequeña piedra allí, y eso no la tranquilizó en absoluto. Remus notó como sobraba allí al ver como Anna y Susan se acercaban a ella, así que dijo:

- Eeh... Creo que voy a cenar- y desapareció, rumbo a las grandes puertas que había allí cerca. 

Anna y Susan intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Lily oía, como si de un sueño se tratase, las risas que provenían del Gran Comedor, de la gente que estaba allí, ajena a lo que acababa de pasar, a los ataques, a lo que también sucedía en el mundo exterior, a las muertes, a todo... Y de pronto, se sintió con una opresión en el pecho. Una parte de ella le decía que debía de librarse del colgante, que no podía hacerlo. Era algo extraño.

- Lily...- empezó Susan, titubeante, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Anna-. ¿Estás bien?- acabó preguntando, a sabiendas de que esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer en realidad. Lily la miró durante unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando una respuesta a la pregunta que le hacía su mejor amiga.

- No lo sé- acabó diciendo, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Anna lo intentó esta vez, con el mayor tacto que pudo, poniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Ese es el mimo colgante que tenías en Navidad?- le preguntó, suavemente, como intentando suavizar la situación. Lily suspiró, mientras notaba, que a su otro lado, Susan también se sentaba. Y les contó todo. Con pelos y señales, los sueños, el odio repentino hacia James, las cosas que no comprendía...

- Pero... ¿Qué tiene el colgante?- preguntó Susan, mirándolo con una mezcla de respeto y de desdén. Lily lo había sacado de debajo de la túnica, para dejarlo a la vista de las dos chicas que ahora lo contemplaban, muy recelosas.

- No lo sé, se lo dije a James, parecía que me quería decir algo... Fue en la enfermería, pero justo después llegasteis vosotras y no llegó a decir nada- comentó apenada.

- Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, sácatelo- le aconsejó Anna. Lily recordó aquel consejo, y no pudo más que dudar, quizás si debía de sacárselo.

- Chicas... ¿Me acompañáis?- les preguntó, algo dudosa, mientras se levantaba. La verdad es que le había cogido algo de miedo a eso de ir sola por los pasillos, y en ese momento era lo que menos le apetecía. Las dos, comprendiéndola, decidieron acompañarla a la Sala Común, donde subieron a su habitación y Lily dejó cuidadosamente el colgante en una cajita.

Nada más desprenderse de él, sintió un extraño vacío en su interior, como si un gran poder la abandonase... Se sacudió la cabeza, confusa y se volvió hacia las dos chicas, intentando parecer alegre.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar?- propuso Susan-. Si es que todavía no es muy tarde...- añadió, con una sonrisa. Las otras dos asintieron, por hacer algo más bien, puesto que ninguna tenía mucha hambre.

- Maldición- masculló Lily, justo cuando estaban entrando en el Gran Comedor, donde casi todo el mundo ya estaba acabando de cenar. Susan y Anna se volvieron hacia ella, confusas-. Me he dejado mi varita arriba, no me siento segura sin ella, creo que volveré a por ella...

Y se dio la vuelta, rechazando los ofrecimientos de acompañarla de sus amigas, una cosa es que no le gustase estar sola, y otra es que no pudiera ir sola a ningún sitio...

Grave error. Porque una pelirroja perseguida por un mortífago, sola en un pasillo desierto, y sin varita nunca es una buena combinación. Lucius Malfoy, que se había librado de las ataduras gracias a un Slytherin de primero, al que después había robado la varita, y había acechado en las sombras, no perdió aquella oportunidad. Sin varita, era imposible que ella tuviera una oportunidad.

- ¡Dios mío!- Susan nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Tras decidir que Lily estaba tardando mucho en bajar de ir a buscar su varita, habían subido a buscarla, acompañadas por un también preocupado Remus.

Después de media hora buscándola y preguntando por ella, nada, nadie la había visto.

- Esto no puede estar pasando- parecía que en cualquier momento a Anna le iba a dar algo. Remus mantuvo una lucha interior por si ir o no a reconfortarla, pero cuando se había decidido a hacerlo y se acercaba a hacerlo, la chica pegó un grito-. ¡El mapa!

- ¡Claro!- la secundó Susan, volviéndose hacia Remus-. ¿Lo tienes tú, no?- le preguntó, esperanzada. Él asintió y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Volvió a mostrarse el mapa. Tras estar unos interminables segundos observándolo, mientras que Anna y Susan estaban encogidas de terror, anunció, con voz queda y grave-. No está en el pasillo- y luego, añadió, con bastante preocupación-. Y Malfoy tampoco.

- ¡Lily!- Susan ahogó un gritito de horror profundo y un sollozo, aquello no podía estar pasando...

- Tenemos que ir a contárselo a Dumbledore, hay que hacer algo... Pero a ver cómo le decimos que tenemos la seguridad de que Lily no está en el castillo sin contarle lo del mapa- Anna se había puesto blanca y hablaba más para sí misma, de carrerilla, visiblemente afectada.

- A mí me parece que va ser más difícil contarle a James que no sabemos donde está Lily- masculló Remus, para sus adentros, algo nervioso.

CONTINUARÁ...

Asi q tal? Estoi un pelin nerviosa, asi q djarm rr, pliss, q m ace muxa ilu, a vr si se me da bn i todo, aunq io creo q m qedo un pelin mal, nop? Jijiji

N fin, ps aer q ps parcio, el siguient kpi s va a xamar "**Velando por la Amistad**", espero q os vaya a gustar...

Muxos besitosss!

AnnaBlack22

Dejen reviews(solo tienen q darl al Go de ahí abajo ;)


	29. Velando Por La Amistad I

Olaaa!

Se qe me tarde, pro espero que el capi lo compense, creo que me salio bastante bien, al fina llo dividi en 2 partes x km parecio excesivamente largo

Bueno, pliss, djarm rr, q ultimamnt m dejais mui poqitos i me voi a poner triste... xDD, mxxs bss, i muxas asias x leer mi ff, n serio!

VELANDO POR LA AMISTAD

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito que pegó James se oyó a kilómetros a la redonda. Susan se tapó los oídos, con ligera molestia, mientras Remus susurró un bajo: "Ya lo decía yo", Anna simplemente se llevó las manos a la frente, Sirius palideció bastante con la noticia-. ¡NO, SE VA A ENTERAR ESE CABRÓN HIJO DE...!

- Señor Potter, con eso no consigue nada- dijo el director, empezando a exasperarse ligeramente, cortando la exclamación de James. A él le habían contado la historia minutos antes, y la verdad es que estaba bastante más tranquilo de lo que se esperaban el resto. James y Sirius habían sido despertados, y por cuestiones de seguridad (cómo que en la enfermería estaban rodeados de Sly inconscientes) habían sido llevados al despacho del director, donde aún estaban en ese momento, para darles la noticia, ya que a pesar de que la enfermera insistía que necesitaban descanso, los dos se encontraban perfectamente.

- Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con Lily?- preguntó Anna con la voz temblorosa. Susan parecía ausente, como si realmente no estuviera allí, en otra ocasión sería ella la que hiciese las preguntas, pero esta demasiado compungida como para poder hablar.

- Por desgracia, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar- dijo el director, con un suspiro de resignación, mientras se volvía a sentar en su sillón y acariciaba a su fénix-. Tendré que avisar a alguno de los espías que tengo en el bando de los mortífagos, aunque quizás estemos ante un nuevo caso de intercambio...- miró por un momento a James.

La cara del chico era todo un poema. En ella se reflejaban, la impotencia, la preocupación y el miedo. Tenía en ese momento una guerra de bandos en su cabeza, uno le decía que se pusiera a gritar, que hiciera cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, pero que Lily estuviera bien, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, por su estúpido regalo, por eso la perseguían los mortífagos... ¡Cómo los odiaba! No, como se atreviesen a tocar a SU Lily los iba a matar uno por uno, pero por otra parte su mente le decía que había algo que no encajaba, que tenía que serenarse, que si actuaba por impulsos lo único que hacía era salir perdiendo. Pero de las dos partes sacaba una sola conclusión: ¡Odiaba a todos los mortífagos por encima de su cadáver! Ya les habían quitado a sus padres, si ahora le quitaban a Lily... no podría soportarlo, sería demasiado para él.

Dumbledore, al desconocer que Lily tenía en su poder (aunque no puesto) el colgante, estaba seguro de que Malfoy la había secuestrado con el único propósito de intercambiarla por James, al enterarse de que ella era muy importante para el chico. Y tenía que evitar a toda costa de eso sucediese.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo!- el tono de Sirius no era el de insolencia habitual, estaba demasiado afectado como para que pudiese ser así. El director suspiró, los conocía bien:

- Chicos, no podemos hacer nada, tenedlo bien claro: Si dais un paso en falso, su vida corre peligro- les advirtió él de forma muy seria, incluso que los asustó-. No quiero ni comportamientos extraños, ni peleas ni represalias- les advirtió-. Cualquier cosa referente, me tenéis que avisar, nada de actuar por vosotros solos.

Anna asentía en silencio, cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta para toparse con la mano de Remus, que intentaba sonreírle, a pesar de que era bastante difícil dadas las circunstancias. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio, con la mirada, que no dejaba de ser compungida.

- Y otra cosa, no quiero que esto salga de entre vosotros- estaba muy serio, no lo entendían-. Nadie tiene que saber lo que ha pasado, decirles que ha tenido que ir a visitar a la familia o cualquier otra excusa si alguien pregunta por ella- los cinco chicos asintieron en silencio, con una obediencia nada propia en ellos-. Y ahora os voy a pedir lo más difícil de todo- sus miradas se clavaron en la de él, pero no consiguieron ponerlo nervioso-. Quiero que hagáis que esto nunca ha pasado, que os comportéis con normalidad, nadie puede sospechar... ¿Entendido?

- No puede pedirnos eso...- susurró Susan, con los ojos vidriosos, en un tono de voz muy bajo.

- Yo nunca sería capaz- negó James, algo más alto que ella, muy desafiante-. Y no voy a hacerlo, esos cabrones de Slytherin se van a enterar, estoy convencido de que lo planearon todo, y cuando vuelva el gilipollas de Malfoy se va a enterar, por que me voy a encargar personalmente de él...

- Señor Potter, por favor, le rogaría que se sentase- James se había levantado en medio de su esclarecedor discurso-. Bien, lo siento, pero no quiero que tome usted represalias contra los Slytherin...- pareció pensárselo mejor-. Al menos por el momento, cuando tengamos a la señorita Evans de nuevo con nosotros, ya podrá hablar de venganza, y yo no seré quien de impedirlo. Pero necesito que me prometáis que vais a guardar las apariencias, comportaros... mínimamente normal y nada de numeritos, al menos por un tiempo prudencial, ¿entendido?

Le costó un buen rato más convencerlos. Al final, James, el más tozudo, acabó aceptando, todavía con la cabeza llena de cosas sin sentidos, como en un torbellino de emociones. Todo le parecía un sueño, un sueño del que quería despertar, por que se sentía impotente, desgraciado, que no podía hacer nada por ayuda a Lily... SU Lily. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? O peor aún, ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Estaba bastante inquieto, por lo que fue el primero en salir del despacho del director, aunque tuvo tiempo de oír la voz de éste antes de salir:

- Señor Black, usted quédese, que tengo algo importante que hablar con usted- dijo, sin abandonar ese tono serio que no era muy común en él, sin embargo había lucido bastante aquella noche.

Sirius intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con Susan, y le indicó que fuera saliendo, la chica asintió, en silencio y no tardó en unirse a los otros chicos que ya estaban saliendo. Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Dumbledore le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se sentase.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- le preguntó de forma demasiado insolente. La tensión se podría cortar con una tijera, era evidente de que ninguno de los dos se llevaba muy bien. Lo cierto es que antes, para el director Sirius había sido uno de los alumnos más divertidos de la escuela, pero, por motivos de desconfianza hacia su apellido y las numerosas muertes que se estaban produciendo en el mundo mágico, la verdad es que no se llevaban del todo bien. Saltaba la vista, por que los ojos negros y azules se miraban con bastante desacuerdo.

- Señor Black, necesito que me haga un pequeño favor, por tu bien y por el del señor Potter- Sirius levantó la vista, ahora mirándolo con bastante más interés.

¿Quizás el director supiera lo de James? ¿A lo mejor sabía que él acudía a las reuniones de los mortífagos? Una parte suya de debatía con ese tema, la verdad es que por una parte, algo dentro de él le prohibía desconfiar de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que si se hubiera infiltrado o algo así, se lo habría dicho, ¿no? Entre ellos no había secretos, entonces, ¿qué explicación lógica tendría que James estuviera en una reunión de mortífagos? Era una lucha consigo mismo, pero su orgullo y cabezonería le impedían hablarlo con James, quizás tenía miedo, miedo a que fuera verdad... ¡Pero no podía ser, James odiaba a los mortífagos! ¡Si le habían quitado a media familia, incluidos sus padres! Y para colmo, tenían a Lily, ¿Cómo podía ser James uno de ellos?

Si siembras una ilusión  
Y la riegas con tu amor  
Y el agua de la constancia  
Brotará entre una flor  
Y su aroma y cu calor  
Te arroparán cuando algo vaya mal

- Necesito que... Tú te encargues de que no haga ninguna tontería- dijo con simpleza. Sirius alzó una ceja. La verdad es que era una situación irreal, sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que Sirius hacía bastantes más tonterías y cosas precipitadas que James, y ahora, le estaba pidiendo aquello... ¿A cuento de qué? El director pareció leer su mente-. Bueno, lo cierto es que temo que los mortífagos quieran hacer un pacto- explicó con calma, no quería revelarle mucho, aún no estaba preparado para similar la verdad y sabía que a él era al único al que se lo podía pedir:

- ¿Qué clase de pacto?- inquirió Sirius, bastante interesado. Aquello se ponía interesante, quizás aún le interesase lo que el director tenía que decirle...

- Bien, como supongo que usted sabe, el James Potter ahora mismo está sometido a un... brusco cambio de circunstancias, y debido a su carácter impulsivo, es posible que actúe sin pensar...- empezó el director, pensativamente, como si de una charla se tratase todo aquello.

- Al grano- indicó Sirius, que no se caracterizaba mucho por su paciencia. Tenía los brazos cruzados, su pelo le caía de forma muy natural y elegante, dándole un toque atractivo a su mirada, interesada por lo que el director tenía que decirle.

- Sospecho que los mortífagos puedan incitar a James Potter para que se intercambie con la señorita Evans, ahora que la tienen en su poder- dijo el director, dejando a un lado los rodeos. Sirius lo miró fijamente, como asimilando sus palabras. El director esperaba una reacción por parte de él, que no tardó mucho en llegar:

- ¿Para qué quieren a James? ¿Para qué han capturado a Lily? ¿Qué es lo que escondes, Dumbledore?- le preguntó, desafiante, encarándolo, olvidándose de cualquier tipo de respeto hacia el director de su escuela, con el que, era más que evidente, no se llevaba muy bien. El director suspiró, resignado.

- Me temo, señor Black- dijo, con desdén-, que por el momento, tan sólo voy a responderle una de las tres preguntas- hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó, con parsimonia-. He sacado mis propias conclusiones, y he llegado a la siguiente: El único motivo por el que los mortífagos podrían querer a Liliana Evans, es para conseguir así atraer al señor Potter- le dijo el director, de forma seria. Sirius no pareció estar muy conforme con su respuesta:

- ¿Nunca es capaz de responder a una pregunta?- bufó, ligeramente molesto, mirando con antipatía al anciano, en apariencia imperturbable-. Cree que si nos oculta la verdad ayudará en algo, pero lo único que hace es que cuando la descubramos sea todo mucho peor, o la descubramos demasiado tarde.

- Señor Black, no le permito que me hable en ese tono- Dumbledore lo miró, con dureza. Sirius le sostuvo la mirada, sin acobardarse-. Yo sólo lo he citado aquí por que quiero que usted cuide que su amigo no haga ninguna locura.

- ¿Pretende que le haga de espía?- preguntó Sirius, mirándolo como si estuviera loco-. ¿Qué clase de amigo se cree que soy?- le preguntó, indignado. Lo que le faltaba, que ahora el viejo loco le pidiese que vigilase a su mejor amigo y que lo avisase de cada movimiento que él hiciese. Podía haberlo visto en una reunión de mortífagos, pero no por eso iba a traicionarlo de aquella vil manera, y mucho menos hacerle caso al director, que cada día estaba más loco.

- Black, si le importa mínimamente su amigo y no quiere que salga mal parado, le digo que lo haga. Creáme, a la señorita Evans dudo que la maten, pero estoy convencido de que Voldemort no tendría ningún reparo en matar a James, por si no se había dado cuenta, su tía por parte de padre es la única pariente viva que le queda, y quizás ha percibido que Voldemort se encargó personalmente de matarlos, por lo que es un caso excepcional, no lo suele hacer con muchas personas...- dijo el director, de forma ligeramente sutil, no podía decírselo, y menos a él, pero necesitaba que lo ayudase, sabía que era la única persona que tenía la influencia necesaria en James y podía impedir que hiciera una tontería.

Sirius se quedó en silencio durante un rato, quizás él tenía razón, todavía no entendía para qué quería Lord Voldemort a su mejor amigo, pero había muchas cosas que tampoco cuadraban, como James en una reunión de mortífagos... Pero lo que no iba a hacer era ir con el cuento a Dumbledore, no, él iba a hablar con James...

- Estaré atento, pero no piense que le voy a avisar si pasa algo, simplemente voy a encargarme de que no intente nada extraño...- se quedó pensando, y la imagen de su novia le vino fugazmente a la cabeza-. Aunque no le culpo si se quiere intercambiar con ellos, yo también lo haría- dijo con determinación, sin ninguna muestra de duda. El director lo miró durante unos segundos, como para comprobar que el chico decía la verdad, incrédulo. Pareció satisfecho, por que esbozó una última sonrisa.

- Lo conoces bien, espero que no pase nada... Estate más atento de lo normal, eso es todo, cualquier movimiento sospechoso, alguna carta extraña...- le pidió, era importante.

Antes de irse, Sirius asintió, aunque sabía con determinación que no iba a correr a contarle todo al director, al menos quedaba advertido. Se sintió de pronto atrapado, aquella era la pesadilla de la que le había hablado a Susan aquella vez que habían discutido, todo estaba volviendo, ya no se podía escapar... Soltó una exclamación rabiosa e impotente mientras volvía, abatido, hacia su sala común, respaldado por la escasa luz de las antorchas del castillo en la noche, ya casi seguro madrugada.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza y se sentía fatal, era incomprensible. Sabía que todo iba a cambiar, no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada, ahora Lily estaba en peligro... Esa era una situación nueva para él, no sabía como sentirse, sabía que James iba a estar destrozado y Susan también, a él le tocaba ser el fuerte, no derrumbarse, y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo él, tenía que ayudar a Lily, después de todo, ella le había ayudado a él, quizás con unas simples palabras, pero, que, después de todo, sin ellas, podría decirse que no estaría siendo el novio de Susan, la única cosa que sentía que lo llenaba por completo, la presencia de la chica:

Flash Back 

James aprovechó para convocar al equipo para un entrenamiento extra, Lily, de un humor de perros, caminó por la orilla del lago, cosa que no resultó del todo raro, hasta que Sirius apareció por allí, también sólo, pues Peter había decidido dormir la siesta (N.A: Esta rata se está haciendo demasiado aficionada a los sueños eróticos).

- ¿Qué tal, Evans?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a la chica, que no esperase que le dirigiese la palabra.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que este es el día que más odio del año, después del cumpleaños de mi hermana, ayer he roto con mi novio y estoy algo confundida, bien- contestó, extrañándose de ponerse a contar su estado de ánimo a Black.

- A James tampoco le gusta Halloween- comentó, pero Lily sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué tal, tú?- le preguntó Lily, no quería parecer descortés.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco muy bien- suspiró-. Creo que yo también estoy algo confundido.

- Pues deberías hablar con ella- le animó Lily, con una sonrisa muy bonita, poniéndose de pié, mientras lo miraba, divertida.

- ¿Cómo...?- pero no continuó la pregunta, pues la pelirroja se había ido.

Fin Flash Back

Sintió rabia, mucha rabia y odio... Esos mortífagos tendrían que pagar hacer aquello, tantas muertes, sueños destruidos, torturas, dolores, derramamiento de sangre, de lágrimas... Sufrimiento. ¡Y pensaban hacer eso con ellos! Fuera de los muros del colegio les esperaba una verdad, que tarde o temprano, tendrían que asumir.

Con aquellos pensamientos entró en la torre de Gryffindor y subió hacia su habitación. Al llegar, se encontró con los tres doseles del resto de los merodeadores corridos. Tuvo la certeza de que James no estaría dormido (N.A: Seamos realistas, ¿cómo se va a dormir con los ronquidos de Pettígrew, la rata asquerosa, (¡Muere rata, muere!) de fondo?) y decidió dejar la charla con él para el día siguiente, cuando las cosas se calmasen un poco y la herida no estuviera con costra, no quería rascar y que volviese a sangrar de nuevo (N.A: Me he vuelto filosófica... Ya, mejor sigo con la historia, ya... )

Y sin darle muchas vueltas más a lo que había sucedido aquel día, Sirius decidió que un buen sueño le haría bien, al menos no podría dormir mucho por que dentro de unas pocas horas (calculaba que unas cuatro como máximo) sonaría su despertador, para empezar un nuevo día, que se planteaba muy complicado. Con la certeza de que su mejor amigo, situado en la cama de su izquierda, no podría dormir aquella noche, Sirius cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

La mañana siguiente se presentó despejada, el sol brillaba, como si anunciase un presente que no se parecía nada al que se vivía. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, pudieron comprobar que se oían murmullos de la gente, que los miraba, y Susan, que todavía intentaba que su cara no se curvase en una mueca de desesperación, pero no hacía ningún intento por sonreír, no tardó en enterarse del nuevo cotilleo de todo el colegio:

Se habían enterado de lo del ataque de los aprendices de mortífagos, pero parecía que nadie sabía nada referente al secuestro de Lily. Todo el mundo rumoreaba, versiones disparatadas pero que no se parecían mucho a la verdad, sobre que habían aparecido criaturas tenebrosas muy peligrosas y habían lavado el cerebro al director y a los profesores. Algunos alumnos de primero y segundo miraban asustados a la mesa del director.

Pero la atención de James, que había estado toda la noche en vela, tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y no se había preocupado para nada en arreglarse, no estaba en los murmullos de la gente, que al parecer no se habían percatado de la ausencia de Lily. Su mirada estaba fija, desafiante, en la mesa de profesores, donde Lucius Malfoy desayunaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios y una mirada de superioridad sobre todos los Gryffindors. James apretó con furia los puños debajo de la mesa:

- Se va a enterar ese cabrón...- murmuró con odio, sin dejarse intimidar en absoluto. Por toda respuesta, él ensanchó su sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente. La rabia imprudente empezaba a apoderarse del capitán de quidditch, que intentó por todos los medios serenarse, aunque con escasos resultados.

Algo alejados del Gran Comedor, concretamente en un recóndito lugar de las mazmorras, Bellatrix Black y Severus Snape, "hablaban" tranquilamente.

- ¡Black, a mí no me eches las culpas!- decía Severus Snape, mirando con bastante antipatía a su compañera de casa y curso de la casa de las serpientes. Estaba bastante molesto con ella, pero Bellatrix Lestrange no se le quedaba atrás:

- ¡¿Y tú te atreves a llamarte aprendiz de mortífago!- le preguntó, rabiosa, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en bajar la voz, a pesar de ser improbable que nadie anduviese en las mazmorras a esas horas-. ¡Cómo te atreves a no aparecer al ataque contra el idiota de Potter!- exclamó, furiosa.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho!- el Sly estaba empezando a hartarse del ataque de la chica, no soportaba que ella se creyese que tenía autoridad sobre él ni ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. Sabía que Bellatrix era un caso perdido para ese tipo de ideas-. He estado ocupado, tenía asuntos que atender- le respondió de manera fría-. Que tu y once tipos más no seáis capaz ni siquiera de vencer al inútil de Potter, no significa que yo tenga la culpa- le reprendió él.

- Perdona, pero yo vencí a Potter- lo contradijo, de forma tozuda ella, sin apartar esa máscara de superioridad bajo la cual se ocultaba-. Que de pronto apareciera el idiota de mi primo no es mi culpa- le contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud enfadada-. Y ninguna actividad es más importante que un ataque- le reprochó.

- Si no sabes cuál era la actividad no puedes decir eso, Black- ya estaba, Severus Snape se había enfadado y no hacía ningún intento por ocultarlo. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de desdén, se acercó más aún a él, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

- Más te vale, Severus- siseó, de forma muy peligrosa, muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que él se estremeciese de forma involuntaria. Bellatrix sonrió para sí misma ante esa reacción-. Que no te eches atrás, por que al señor Oscuro no se le traiciona... Yo me encargaré personalmente de ti.

Le dirigió una sonrisa sádica, dándole a entender que ella disfrutaría mucho si lo hiciera. Severus tragó saliva, pero no dejó que el miedo se reflejase en él. Bellatrix cambió su sonrisa en ese momento por una de suficiencia, sin moverse lo más mínimo y Snape no aguantó más.

La besó, la besó dejándola completamente desconcertada y sorprendida. Era un beso que Snape llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, después de haberse reprimido en todas las noches que había estado junto a ella, de verla. Tenía un aire de grandeza imperturbable, esa forma cruel con la que se dirigía a los demás, ese muro de frialdad que la acompañaba a todos lados, tan típico de un Black, tan arrogante y a la vez inalcanzable...

Ella se separó de forma brusca de él, todavía aturdida, pues le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. No era tonta, ya se había percatado de la mirada de deseo que algunas veces le había lanzado Snape, pero eso nunca la había incomodado. Se limitó a mirarlo duramente durante unos segundos, que parecieron interminables para él, que no sabía que cara poner. Finalmente, ella habló, pero volvió a utilizar el tono amenazante de la última vez:

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- lo amenazó, muy seria, mirándolo con odio.

Y se marchó de allí, mientras Snape se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba caer, pensando. Se llevó la mano a los labios, como si aún pudiera sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo entendía, siempre lo había tenido claro: estaba del bando ganador, las dudas eran de débiles. Una horrible imagen le vino a la mente, su padre, pegando a su madre... Los chillidos de esta, su sumisión... ¿De verdad quería llegar a ser como su padre? ¿Quería convertirse en alguien como él?

Si siembras un ideal  
En la tierra del quizás  
Y lo abonas con la envidia  
Será difícil arrancar  
La maldad de tu alma  
Si ya echó raíz

- Alumnos, por favor, presten un poco de atención- les indicó el director, levantándose, haciendo que James y Malfoy rompiesen la conexión de sus miradas amenazantes. El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio-. Por motivos de...- miró durante unos segundos a la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente a los estudiantes de séptimo-... seguridad los profesores hemos decidido implantar un toque de queda.

- Sirve de mucho- murmuró Remus, con ironía y cruzándose de brazos en una actitud poco propia de él. Sus dos amigos lo miraron sorprendido. Él tan solo se cruzó de brazos, saltaba a la vista que no estaba del mejor de los humores.

- La hora de la cena se adelantada una hora y serán sancionado cualquier individuo que ande solo por algún pasillo con cincuenta puntos, así como cualquier que esté fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes después de las nueve de la mañana- explicó, con gravedad.

Aquello hizo que los absurdos rumores sobre el ataque se disparasen. La gente murmuraba cosas extrañas, pero ninguno de los cinco estudiantes que sabían la verdad prestaba atención a los murmullos. Remus y Sirius intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, nunca habían visto a James así, parecía otra persona, tenía odio en la mirada, rencor, unas ojeras, algo que nunca le habían visto. Su atención se centraba, con profundo odio en el punto donde estaba Malfoy, que ahora se dedicaba a ignorarlo.

- James... ¿Nos escapamos de clases y nos vamos a Hogsmeade?- propuso Sirius, medio inseguro, en un intento de animar a su mejor amigo. Sabía que ese era ahora su papel, y algo parecido tendría que hacer con Susan. James desvió la mirada del rubio y suavizó un poco sus facciones al mirar a su mejor amigo:

- No, Sirius, no creo que sea necesario- dijo, negando con la cabeza y volviéndose a centrar en su desayuno, del cual no había probado bocado. Revolvía el jugo de calabaza con desgana. Sirius miró con desesperación a Remus, en busca de ayuda, pero parecía que el licántropo no estaba muy por la labor.

- ¿Vamos yendo a clases?- prepuso Sirius, con una sonrisa más falsa que la de la Pantoja delante de los periodistas. Tenía que animar como fuera al resto, no iba a permitir que se derrumbasen si podía evitarlo.

James se encogió de hombros, sin mucho ánimo. Remus los siguió mientras se levantaba, mientras Peter los miraba con cara interrogante, sin saber por que James y Remus tenían cara de funeral y Sirius intentaba subirles el ánimo con todos los métodos que se conocían sobre la faz de la tierra. (N.A: Así me gusta, que la rata asquerosa no se entere de nada... xDD) Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos antes que nadie y se apresuraron a sentarse en unas mesas algo alejadas de la mesa del profesor.

Anna y Susan llegaron algo después. La primera parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, estaba incluso más pálida de lo normal en ella y se le notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Por el contrario, a Susan parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un colapso o un ataque. Estaba neurótica, no había otra palabra para definir su estado. Los ojos ligeramente rojos y las manos jugando de forma demasiado violenta con una pulsera. Se sentaron delante de James y Sirius, sin dirigirles la palabra. Poco más tarde, llegaron los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Peter, para dar paso al profesor:

- Esta era la clase favorita de Lily...- dijo James, medio en trance, sin prestar ningún tipo de atención. Sirius lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que James estuviera hablando con él, parecía hablar consigo mismo.

- ¿Esta tarde tenéis entrenamiento?- le preguntó Sirius, intentando desviar el tema, sin prestar él tampoco ninguna atención al tema que estaba explicando el profesor.

- A Lily no le gustaba el quidditch- dijo él simplemente, sin responder a su pregunta. Sirius dio por imposible entablar una conversación normal con su mejor amigo, así que se obligó a sí mismo a prestar atención a la clase.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron a un ritmo demasiado lento y agonioso. A la hora de la comida, aún fue peor. Sirius intercambió unas pocas palabras con su novia, sin perder de vista ni un segundo a James, se había tomado muy en serio la tarea que le había encomendado el director de la escuela.

- ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó de forma suave Sirius, acercándose a Susan por detrás y abrazándola, en un intento de tranquilizarla. Ella parecía querer gritarle en un primer instante, pero luego se calmó ligeramente.

- Mejor que Lily seguro- contestó en un tono grave. Sirius decidió desviar la conversación, aunque tenía la impresión de que, al igual que con James, aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

- James no me ha querido decir si tenéis entrenamiento- comentó, sacando el primer tema que se le vino a la mente. Susan miró a su novio durante unos pequeños segundos, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisita, aunque consiguió que no se le notase mucho.

- Sí que tenemos, aunque lo hemos tenido que adelantar por el nuevo horario de la cena- le contestó ella, con algo de temblor en la voz. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Anna le hacía indicaciones a Susan para que se sentase junto a ella, pero la novia del guapo merodeador la ignoró, para preguntarle con un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

- No lo creo, estoy seguro- el tono convincente y la seguridad de él calmaron un poco a Susan, que le sonrió, agradecida. Por lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, Sirius tenía casi la completa seguridad de que ella estaba bien.

- Gracias- y despidiéndose de él con un corto roce de labios Susan, algo más tranquila y menos compungida volvió junta a Anna, mientras que Sirius tomaba asiento junto a James, que quedó en medio de Remus y James.

Por su parte, Remus estaba fatal. Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo de Anna y Kingsley (que en esos momentos le sonreía desde su mesa) y por otro estaba extremadamente preocupado por Lily, que siempre había sido algo así como su única amiga del sector femenino.

- James...- dijo Sirius, con una perversa sonrisa-. A mí me parece que Malfoy está demasiado tranquilo... ¿No crees que el rubiales necesita un castigo con toque de los merodeadores?

James Potter pareció revivir de repente y levantó la cabeza, mirando a su mejor amigo con renovado interés. Sirius sonrió, mientras captaba también la atención de Remus y los tres merodeadores (Peter seguía sin enterarse de nada) se pusieron a planificar lo que sería algo más que una broma.

Al ser viernes, no tenían clase por la tarde y los tres se dedicaron a planificar el escarmiento para Malfoy. Los profesores parecían turnarse para vigilar, pues cada poco tiempo te topabas con alguno de ellos, los tres chicos tuvieron ciertas dificultades a la hora de la planificación para llevar a cabo la idea de Sirius. De todas formas, tras conseguir algo de material en una pequeña escapada a Hogsmeade (donde Sirius no perdió de vista a James por si acaso) todo estuvo listo a la hora de la adelantada cena. James estaba de algo mejor humor gracias a la perspectiva de hacer pagar a Malfoy por lo que hizo, a su propia manera particular, y, de momento, de la única forma que tenía de hacer algo: con una broma made in marauders.

Susan y Anna se habían pasado la tarde en la biblioteca. La primera estaba algo molesta por que no encontraba a su novio por ninguna parte y el sentimiento de culpa había vuelto a apoderarla. Anna, por su parte, seguía casi igual que antes, salvo por una pequeña mejora: al menos esta vez no sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería en el piso. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato allí, apareció alguien que las asustó:

- ¡Hola, chicas!- exclamó la siempre alegre voz de Kingsley, que saludó a Susan con la cabeza y a Anna con un beso en la mejilla. Anna le sonrió de forma ausente, como si realmente no estuviera allí-. Anna... Tienes unas grandes ojeras, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó, al ver las caras de preocupación que tenían las dos chicas.

- No te preocupes, no es nada- le contestó Susan, al ver que Anna no parecía poder hablar, y mucho menos articular palabra-. Sólo estamos preocupadas por Lily, que tiene la madre enferma- mintió, haciendo un ademán nervioso. El chico asintió, comprendiendo que era mejor no hacer preguntas.

- Anna, ¿quieres venir a dar una vuelta?- le preguntó el chico de pelo castaño, en un intento de animarla. Anna no parecía estar de humor para ningún paseo, pero Susan no era de la misma opinión.

- Claro, así te despejas un poco- le dijo, empujándola para que se levantase de donde estaba sentada y incitándola a ir con Kingsley. Anna pareció dudar, pero pensó que quizás era mejor distraerse un poco, que no le hacía tanto mal y accedió a acompañar al chico con el que tenía una cita oficial.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- cuestionó, para entablar una conversación, mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica. Al ser algo más pequeño, y ella ser muy baja, le quedaba a la altura idónea para hacer eso. Sorprendentemente, a Anna no le incomodó.

- Creeme, he tenido días mejores- comentó ella resignada, una vez salieron a los terrenos, donde el sol, al igual que por la mañana, seguía brillando, sobre el cielo despejado, imponente y majestuoso.

- Nunca digas eso- le pidió él, con una media sonrisa-. Por que cuando lo dices y el día no ha acabado, duele pasar algo peor- le aseguró, con una sonrisa. Ella tan solo negó con la cabeza, divertida con él. Por lo menos había logrado que se olvidase por unos momentos de la ausencia de Lily.

Ambos se sentaron al lado del lago, en la hierba, para disfrutar del día caluroso que hacía, puesto que por aquellas fechas aquello era algo escaso.

Susan seguía en la biblioteca, había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero necesitaba distraerse un rato. De pronto, alguien le tapó por detrás los ojos, asustándola en un principio y haciendo que diera un respingo, soltando de golpe el grueso libro que tenía entre las manos y leía sin prestar mucha atención:

- ¿Quién soy?- le susurró al oído una voz muy sexy, que hizo que Susan no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocerla.

- Cariño, si lo preguntas así es demasiado obvio que eres tú- le contestó, dándose la vuelta, besándolo en la comisura de los labios y luego mirando a Remus, mientras lo saludaba con la cabeza. James no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Y Anna?- preguntó Remus, mirando por allí, esperando ver a la chica cerca, puesto que por lo que había pasado el día anterior, lo más normal era que estuviera con Susan. Sirius se había apresurado a sentarse junto a ella, mientras jugaba con su pelo de forma distraída.

- Se fue con Kingsley a dar una vuelta- dijo, haciendo un ademán como para restarle importancia, pero a la vez estuvo atenta a la reacción de Remus. El licántropo se limitó a soltar un bufido y hacer un extraño ademán que Susan no supo descifrar-. ¿Y James?- preguntó algo preocupada, puesto que en el estado del novio de su mejor amiga no era muy prudente dejarlo solo.

- Se fue al entrenamiento...- comentó como si nada Sirius, mientras seguía jugando con su pelo y miraba por encima la tarea de Historia de Magia que estaba haciendo ella, todavía sin entender cómo Remus había conseguido convencerlo para que pusiera un pié en la biblioteca-. Eso me recuerda... ¿Por qué no estás tú allí?

- ¡Maldición! ¡El entrenamiento de quidditch!- exclamó ella, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y separándose de Sirius, mientras guardaba las cosas en su mochila de forma apresurada-. Me había olvidado completamente...

- Esta bien, te acompaño- se apresuró a decir ella, mientras se levantaba y la seguía, despidiéndose de Remus. De todas formas, no quería perder de vista a James, a pesar de que él mismo se había encargado de acompañarlo hasta el campo de quidditch-. Así te veo entrenar- añadió, con una sonrisita pícara. Ella tan sólo le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch, donde Sus recibió una buena reprimenda por parte de James por haber llegado tarde.

Remus, después de que se fueran Sirius y Susan, no pudo evitarlo, una fuerza superior a él lo obligó a bajar a los terrenos del colegio, y, de forma inconsciente, dirigirse hacia la zona donde iban más parejas: los alrededores del lago. No le costó mucho divisarlos, a lo lejos, sentados en la hierba, mientras ella sonreía como no había hecho en todo el día.

Los celos lo invadieron de una forma hasta quizás demasiado exagerada. Él siempre había sido el calmado de sus amigos, el que nunca rompía las reglas, el que lo hacía todo una vez pensado y sumamente estudiado. Él era el que casi siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él, el que realmente nunca hacía nada que pudiese dañar a otra persona ni fastidiarla (a no ser que fuera un Sly, en cuyo caso, aportaba ideas y ayudaba en la elaboración de alguna que otra broma), pero no era lo que él quería o no.

Se iba a arriesgar por Anna, no iba a permitirse perderla. Sabía que por algún motivo que él desconocía, ella huía de él, no quería estar junto a él, pero la conocía muy bien, y eso le bastaba para afirmar que aún le quería. Podía ver en sus ojos ese brillo especial que tan solo tenían cuando lo miraba a él, el deseo en ellos, recordaba aún en su último beso como había sentido que ella también le correspondía, algo bueno tenía, quizás, ser un licántropo, puesto que lo agudizaba en ese tipo de cosas. Y él, por primera vez en su vida, no se iba a quedar parado dejando que las cosas sigan su curso, por que tenía la habilidad de poder cambiarlas.

Y aunque sabía que se exponía a un enfado monumental de Anna, iba a hacerlo, por ella. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero no le importaba, esta vez iba a actuar antes de pensar.

Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden en tu mano  
No siempre saber elegir

La hora de la cena no tardó en llegar y los cinco chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor que se encontraban en el colegio (la rata a saber donde está... imagínenselo ustedes) habían mejorado su humor. Sirius estaba algo más relajado al ver la notable mejoría en el estado de humor de su novia y de su mejor amigo, aunque ambos seguían bastante mal. James estaba algo mejor desde el entrenamiento, donde, subido a la escoba, había conseguido relajarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones, y la perspectiva de la broma contra Malfoy mejoraba de forma considerable su humor. Susan, por su parte, se sentía algo mejor, a pesar de seguir echándose la culpa, pero al menos había superado la fase de nerviosismo e irritación, para entrar en una de silenciosa resignación y preocupación. Remus, ante su perspectiva de su plan para fastidiar a Kingsley y recuperar a Anna (aunque sabía que en un principio ella se enfadaría mucho con él) estaba más que contento y satisfecho de sí mismo, aunque seguía bastante melancólico por la ausencia de Lily. Y Anna, quien había pasado una tarde bastante agradable con Kingsley, estaba algo más relajada y menos pálida. Esperaba poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche por fin.

Había llegado el momento. Sirius, James y Remus, o Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático, como prefiráis, intercambiaron miradas cómplices, mientras miraban a la mesa de los profesores, donde Lucius Malfoy cenaba tranquilo, sin imaginar la que se le venía encima. De pronto, todas las velas que estaba suspendidas en el aire por todo el Gran Comedor se apagaron de pronto.

Los alumnos de cursos inferiores gritaron. Susan frunció el entrecejo, sospechando lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento, una luz se encendió iluminando el asiento que ocupaba Lucius Malfoy, que tenía los ojos en blanco y parecía medio ido. De pronto, con un excelente hechizo de levitación, El rubio empezó a elevarse, captando la atención de todos los integrantes del colegio. De pronto, su cara se contorsionó y empezó a sufrir unos extraños cambios:

Su cabello rubio y largo desapareció completamente, dejándolo totalmente calvo, lo que le dio un aspecto muy cómico. La calva se volvió de pronto rosa, dando la impresión desde lejos que tenía el pelo rosa. Sus fracciones se agrandaron de forma notable y su destacada delgadez desapareció completamente, haciendo que se hinchara todo el cuerpo (N.A: Más o menos como Tía Marge, pero no tan exagerado como para salir volando) y la camisa se le desgarrase de forma que quedase parte de su excesivamente gordo torso, que parecía alcanzar el tamaño de una ballena y estaba excesivamente peludo... ¡le estaba naciendo pelo por todos los lados! Y aquel pelo no era para nada normal, es decir, rubio, como el resto del suyo, si no que era mucho más oscuro y frondoso. Su boca estaba abierta, y parecía no poder controlar sus movimientos. Sus brazos se le habían quedado demasiado pequeños, al igual que sus piernas y parecía que cuando tocase el suelo no iba a poder con su propio peso. Era cómico ver como pataleaba en el aire, mostrando su nuevo loock y ver sus pantalones rotos porque el culo se le había hecho demasiado grande para ellos.

El Gran Comedor de lleno estalló en risas, pero los que más reían eran los merodeadores. Incluso los Slytherin se reían del rubio, que parecía haber recuperado la conciencia y gritaba desesperado para que lo bajasen de allí. Para su propia sorpresa, Susan también rió. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, un poco de diversión y tan sólo, rezar para que Lily estuviera bien. Ella no podía hacer nada más.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, muy apartado, una chica pelirroja miraba, con angustia, por la ventana de la celda donde se encontraba. (N.A: Sé que me tardé mucho en contar lo que había pasado, pero es que si no, no coincidía en la canción... xDD, ya, os dejo pronto con la historia, pero sólo quería aclararlo) Una pequeña lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su pálida mejilla, mientras los recuerdos de cómo había llegado allí la atormentaban y llegaban a su mente en distintos grados de intensidad.

Flash Back 

Lily Evans notaba su cuerpo levitar de una forma alarmante. Estaba aturdida, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado. Oía voces, susurros, siseos que no llegaban con total claridad a sus oídos. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no para ver la realidad que le esperaba al abrirlos. Recordó de pronto su lucha inútil contra un armado Malfoy, mientras que ella no tenía ni una mísera varita para defenderse. Las voces empezaron a ser audibles para ella y empezó a entender lo que decían:

- ¡No tiene el colgante! ¡Dumbledore debió de enterarse y quitárselo!- exclamaba una voz nerviosa, que, al parecer, caminaba de un lado a otro, con la cabeza gacha y nervioso-. Cuando se entere el amo se va a enfadar...- decía, visiblemente asustado por el tono de la voz temblorosa.

- Pues de eso te encargas tú- Lily sí que reconoció esa voz. Era la inconfundible de Lucius Malfoy, que hablaba con su tono irónico-. Yo tengo que volver a Hogwarts, que el viejo loco va a empezar a desconfiar- rió-. Yo ya he cumplido, buena suerte con el amo.

Oyó un ruido de desaparición, Lily seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero supuso que Malfoy había desaparecido del lugar. Tan solo se oían los pasos del otro hombre, que caminaba de un lugar a otro de donde quiera que estuvieran, como decidiendo cuál iba a ser su propio movimiento. De pronto, se detuvo:

- Creo que será mejor que lleve a la sangre sucia al calabozo...- parecía hablar para sí mismo, y Lily notó como su cuerpo empezaba a moverse. Por alguna razón, sintió que estaría más segura en los calabozos que en el momento en que "el amo" se enterase de que ella no tenía el colgante. Lily se alegraba de haberlo sacado, no sabía para qué lo querían, pero si Dumbledore lo quería proteger, era mejor no cayera en manos del enemigo.

De pronto, Lily notó como su cuerpo caía y se sorprendió al sentir el frío suelo al caer en él, haciéndose bastante daño. Pero no protestó, ni abrió los ojos. No dio ningún signo de estar despierta, sabía que así era lo mejor. Escuchó de nuevo los mismos pasos que la habían traído hacia allí alejándose, y tan solo cuando dejó de oírlos se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en un sitio cerrado, húmedo, por así decirlo. Era una celda, no cabía duda por los fuertes barrotes que se encontraban justo delante de ella. Casi no había luz, supo que seguía siendo de noche por la pequeña ventana, también con barrotes y a una altura inalcanzable para ella, que no le permitía ver nada más que un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Sintió un escalofrío, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Si no tenía el colgante, no les serviría de nada... Por todo lo que le habían contado James y Sirius al principio del año, lo más probable era que la matasen, después de todo, Voldemort quería exterminar a los magos de procedencia muggle. Por desgracia, ella se encontraba en esa categoría y temía por su suerte.

¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ese momento? ¿La torturarían? ¿La harían sufrir? ¿Le someterían a un interrogatorio terrible? ¿O la matarían directamente? Ella no lo sabía, pero ninguna de ellas le atraía demasiado.

Fin Flash Back 

A la pequeña lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla tan solo le siguió una más. Lily no se iba a permitir llorar, no iba a ser débil. Aquella mañana, tras intentar en vano dormir, había aparecido una escasa comida allí. Al principio, ella la había visto con desconfianza en un principio, temiendo que fuera alguna dolorosa forma de envenenarla, pero más tarde, su hambre pudo más que su sentido de la lógica.

Estaba toda la comida algo rancia, como si para ella estuvieran reservadas todas las sobras. De todas formas, no rechistó, aunque tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, a decir verdad. Nadie fue a su celda en todo el día. Ni siquiera un murmullo de pasos lejanos, ni ninguna voz, como si el edificio o lugar donde estaba estuviera desierto. El pánico la invadió.

Se sentía sola, desprotegida. Sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, este capítulo, originalmente, era uno, pero me qedo demasiado largo i opte x dividirlo en 2. La kncion tb esta dividida i sigue en el siguiente, k prometo publikre en breves! Gracias x leer, dejar reviews, x favor!

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO!

AnnaBlack


	30. Velando Por La Amistad II

Como prometi, aki esta, prontito, el siguient kpi! K lo disfrutn!

VELANDO POR LA AMISTAD (II)

¿Y si se habían olvidado de ella? ¿Y si se quedaba allí para siempre y nadie iba a ayudarla? ¿Alguien se preocuparía por ella? ¿Se acordarían de ella? Por su mente pasaron muy rápido las imágenes de James, Susan y Anna. ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? ¿La intentarían buscar? Una fuerza muy fuerte le oprimió el pecho. Esa era la peor tortura que habían podido buscarle los mortífagos. Así se sentía mucho peor, se sentía fatal, a decir verdad. Quizás se quedase allí, y nadie la vendría a salvar nunca, nadie se iba a preocupar por ella... ¿verdad?

Se reprendió a sí misma, no debería de estar pensando así. No, sus amigas la querían, James la quería, su madre la quería... A alguien tendría que importarle, ¿no? Alguien se iba a preocupar por ella, o al menos eso pensaba. Por un momento, la imagen de James cruzó con más intensidad que las otras su mente. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, después de todo, no sabía, y en cierta manera, prefería n hacerlo, cuanto tiempo iba a tener que permanecer en aquel terrible lugar, por lo que se le ocurrió reflexionar.

Pensó en James. Las cosas habían cambiado, no cabía duda. Si el año pasado, o cualquier otro año le hubiesen dicho que en ese momento iba a ser la novia de James Potter estaría convencida de que esa persona estaba seriamente trastornada. No podía tampoco muy bien, en qué momento había empezado a odiar al chico, ni en que momento él había empezado con sus insistentes preguntas para salir con él. Tampoco sabía cuando todo se había venido abajo y su mundo había dado aquel cambio tan brusco, pero no dejaba de ser, sin duda alguna, muy irónico. Recordó una particular escena de su segundo curso en el colegio con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, haciéndola olvidar por unos momentos en el lugar y bajo las circunstancias en las que estaba.

Flash Back

Una chica pelirroja, de unos impresionantes ojos verdes salía hablando animadamente de una clase, acompañada por otras dos castañas. Las tres chicas, de nombres Lily, Susan y Anna caminaban hablando sobre su última clase cuando escucharon una voz que hizo que se detuvieran:

- ¡Evans!- las tres se voltearon para quedar ante tres de sus compañeros de casa y curso. El que había llamado a Lily era el que estaba en el medio de los tres y también el que estaba en medio de estatura. Su nombre era James Potter, acababa de entrar en el equipo de quidditch aquel año gracias a un gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Tenía el pelo igual de desordenado, las gafas algo más viejas y descuidadas y un toque de niño pequeño que lo hacía parecer sumamente adorable. El más alto, de un pelo negro, al igual que el anterior, una pícara sonrisa de felicidad siempre en su cara, elegancia y porte y un atractivo demasiado irresistible para su edad era conocido como Sirius Black. Susan soltó un bufido de molestia nada más verlo. Y por último, el más bajo de los tres, un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, unos ojos miel que brillaban con un brillo inocente, sonrisa tierna y dulce y sobre todo, un aspecto algo más enfermizo de lo normal llamado comúnmente Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?- le preguntó ella, sin mucho interés, la verdad es que nunca se había llevado muy bien con el chico, aunque por aquellos entonces aún podía aguantar más de diez minutos con él sin gritarle.

- La profesora McGonagall dice que vayamos ya para cumplir el castigo- le comentó él, haciendo un ademán con la mano, como para restarle importancia (N.A: ¿Os imagináis a los tres merodeadores en versión pequeñita? ¡¿No son monísimos! )

Lily alzó una ceja, disgustada. Era el primer castigo de su vida, digamos que en medio de la clase de transformaciones había pillado a James intentando hacer una broma contra McGonagall y lo había detenido. McGonagall los había pillado a los dos haciendo cosas extrañas, puesto que ella le intentaba quitar el arma del crimen, por así decirlo, y los había castigado a los dos. Lily no había dicho nada, tampoco era una chivata.

Despidiéndose de sus dos amigas, Lily siguió a James hasta el despacho de McGonagall en silencio. La profesora les mandó limpiar la lechucería sin magia (N.A: Típico castigo, ¿no creeis?) Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí, algo enfadados, pero resignados.

Una vez que hubo empezado la limpieza, James estaba empezando a hartarse de aquel extraño silencio. La pelirroja no le hablaba para nada, eso era extraño. Muchas de las chicas de su edad siempre hacían extrañas cosas y ya había tenido algún que otro roce con alguna de ellas, pero aquella, por algún motivo que desconocía parecía ser indiferente a su presencia. Y eso lo irritaba mucho.

- Ummm...- dijo, buscando un tema de conversación, hasta que se le ocurrió-. Gracias por no decirle a McGonagall que el que quería hacer la broma era yo- le dijo, luciendo una sonrisa sincera. Lily se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de limpiar y lo miró durante unos segundos, como evaluando la situación.

- No te acostumbres a que te haga favores, Potter, que la próxima vez no tendré tanta consideración contigo- bufó ella, algo enfadada por tener que limpiar. James siguió limpiando, algo molesto. ¡Y él intentaba ser amable! Era una situación algo extraña.

- Y dime...- se exprimió el seso, y se preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, como por arte de magia-. ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

- No- respondió ella de forma rotunda, sin voltearse esta vez ni para mirarlo y sin dudar ni un segundo en su respuesta. James se quedó ligeramente chafado con la respuesta de ella. ¡Qué le pasaba a aquella chica! ¿Por qué no parecía interesarle hablar con él? ¿Por qué no le prestaba atención?-. Pero a Susan sí- agregó después de unos minutos, sobresaltando a James.

- Evans...- volvió a decir él, bastante tiempo después, cuando ya estaban por acabar de limpiar. Ella, dejando la bayeta que estaba usando a un lado se volvió y lo observó de forma interrogante con aquellos ojos verdes fijamente.

Fue la primera vez que James vio aquellos ojos verdes de cerca, mirándolo fijamente, ese brillo cautivador, ese color verde tan profundo, que esperaban una respuesta... Y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, sumergiéndose en sí mismo, aturdido por aquella mirada fuerte, que irradiaba un montón de cualidades.

- Potter... ¡Potter!- Lily empezaba a hartarse ya incomodarse ante la mirada fija de él. James pareció despertar de pronto de sus ensoñaciones-. ¿Qué me querías decir?- le preguntó, un poco molesta.

- Yo...- James dudó, todavía algo perdido, pero luego sonrió de forma pícara y atrevida-. Pues que te ves muy guapa hoy, Lily- dicho esto, desapareció corriendo de allí, dejando a una pelirroja con la boca abierta y muy sorprendida por las palabras del chico. Negó con la cabeza, confusa y luego salió ella también, sin poder evitar que de vez en cuando, una sonrisita tonta se formase en sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

Lily se abrazó a sus rodillas, dejándose caer en el suelo, sin fuerzas. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no podría calcular a qué hora estaba, pero el sol se había puesto hacia poco tiempo, a juzgar por la claridad del diminuto trozo de cielo visible desde la ventana. Tenía que ser fuerte, resistir, pensar en positivo, aunque sabía que era probable que muriese, al menos un primer día tranquilo era algo parecido a un augurio, ¿no? Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Pudo ver a James, y justo después, se quedó dormida por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

Y si te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré

- Creí haberos dicho que nada de venganzas ni de bromas, que actuarais normal- les dijo una voz algo enfadada a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a Sirius, James y Remus. Albus Dumbledore los miraba con una mezcla de reproche y diversión. Ellos aún seguían riéndose, incluso después de que los profesores sacasen a Malfoy del comedor para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Es, que, Director, como comprenderá, si no hacemos bromas, no estaríamos actuando normal- comentó Sirius con simpleza, como si eso resolviera la cuestión. El director pareció dudar, pero luego decidió dar por válida la excusa de Sirius.

- Además, ese cabrón integral se lo merecía- manifestó James, ensombreciendo su mirada mucho y de forma muy brusca. Sirius lo miró de forma preocupada. James se volvió al director y le preguntó con ojos brillantes-. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Lily?- le preguntó, con una nota de temor en la voz.

- Si le pasa algo, lo sabremos de inmediato- le aseguró el director, firme en su decisión. James lo miró, preocupado-. Te puedo asegurar que no le van a hacer daño, la necesitan, y saben que si se lo hacen, no servirá para nada su esfuerzo.

- ¿Para qué la necesitan?- saltó inmediatamente James. Remus y Sirius observaban la conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, como dando por terminada la conversación.

- Vayan a la cama pronto, les mantendré informados, tengo unos cuantos espías que están siendo de utilidad, ellos me informarán si hay cambios, y no se preocupen, que ellos se encargan de suministrarle comida y demás- añadió, con seguridad. James se quedó algo más tranquilo.

Antes de irse, Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius, como para recordarle la conversación que había tenido con él el día anterior. Sirius asintió para darle entender que le había hecho caso. Ahora estaba consciente del peligro real que corrían, y sabía con certeza que al salir del colegio la cosa iba a agravarse mucho más. Sólo quedaba esperar para saber quién sería el primero en caer de ellos...

- Bueno, ¿vamos, chicos?- dijo Remus, echando un vistazo hacia donde estaban Anna y Susan, para asegurarse de que Kingsley no estaba cerca, puesto que no podía empezar a poner en marcha su plan hasta que estuvieran los dos juntos.

Los otros dos asintieron y subieron hacia la sala común con algo de pereza. Lo cierto es que estaban algo desanimados, se sentían algo mal, la imagen de Lily los atormentaba a los tres, aunque a James con más insistencia que a sus dos amigos. Quería hacer algo, pero no podía... ¡Era frustrante! ¿Qué podía hacer? No lo soportaba.

Sirius no dejó ningún momento solo a James. En un principio, el jugador de quidditch pensaba que era por que no quería que se sintiera solo, pero cuando empezó a perseguirlo por cada rincón, empezó a sospechar que algo extraño pasaba. ¡Sirius se pegaba a él como una lapa! Era como si temiese que se quedase solo... ¿Acaso él sabía algo que él no? Con aquella inquietante sospecha, James se quedó dormido.

Susan y Anna, por su parte, tardaron más tiempo en subir a dormir. Las dos estaban bastante mal, la verdad, y, aunque no lo pusieron en común, a ambas les vino casi a la vez el mismo recuerdo: En el momento en el que las tres chicas se habían hecho amigas.

Flash Back 

Dos chicas estaban buscando un vagón libre. Tan solo conocían el nombre el una de la otra, realmente no se conocían. Las dos iban a empezar aquel año el colegio. Lily Evans y Susan March. Casi todos estaban ocupados por alumnos más mayores que ellas y les daba algo de vergüenza quedarse en alguno de ellos.

Abrieron la puerta de uno, una chica estaba sentada allí. Parecía más o menos de su edad, o incluso un poco más pequeña, pero al ser ellas del curso iniciante, supusieron que era de su edad.

- Disculpa...- dijo Susan, algo nerviosa-. ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- le preguntó, tímida. A la niña del compartimiento se le iluminó la cara y les sonrió de forma amable.

- Claro que sí- les contestó ella gustosa por tener alguien con quien hablar-. Me llamo Anna Send- se presentó, mientras los otras dos tomaban asiento.

- Yo soy Liliana Evans, pero llámame Lily, detesto que me llamen por mi nombre- se presentó la pelirroja, sentándose en el medio de ambas. Susan también se presentó. Pocos minutos después, las tres chicas conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- ...Pues yo tengo una hermana insoportable- decía Lily, poniendo una mueca en la cara que hizo reír a las otras dos chicas-. Cuando se enteró de que soy bruja me gritó que era una anormal, pero creo que estaba celosa. Para mis padres fue una gran sorpresa, la verdad... Estos últimos días mí hermana se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible, no lo entiendo, antes nos llevábamos bastante bien, como hermanas normales...

- La verdad, no sé de qué te quejas- comentó Susan, negando con la cabeza, en un ademán de inquietud-. Yo no tengo ningún hermano ni hermana, lo cierto es que es bastante aburrido. Mis padres están casi todo el día fuera por trabajo... ellos ya son magos, no fue ninguna sorpresa para ellos... Suelen celebrar cenas en el salón con otros magos, la verdad, son de lo más aburridas, me obligan a asistir y no hay nadie de mi edad... ¡Es terrible!- acabó diciendo, con un ademán de desesperación. Se volvió hacia Anna, interesada-. ¿Y tú, tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- Tengo un hermano- comentó Anna, con algo de tristeza en la voz. Lily y Susan intercambiaron miradas-. Pero realmente no lo conozco, tengo entendido que tiene dos años más que yo...- las caras de extrañeza de las dos chicas eran más que evidentes-. Vive en Francia- explicó-. Con mi padre, y yo vivo aquí con mi madre, que también es bruja. Mi padre es muggle, según tengo entendido, y cuando se enteró de que mi madre era bruja, ella estaba embarazada de mí. Se llevó a mi hermano lejos por que no aceptaba la magia. Mis padres están separados- parecía haber algo de tristeza en su voz. Susan y Lily, preocupadas, intentaron desviar el rumbo de la conversación:

- Y bueno... ¿me vais a contar como es todo en el colegio?- preguntó Lily, con ojos brillantes-. La verdad es que me han dicho algo sobre las casas, pero no sé muy bien a qué se referían...

Y así se pasaron todo el viaje, hablando animadamente sobre temas sin importancia, conociéndose más unas a otras, riéndose juntas... Desde ese día, tras quedar las tres en la misma casa, fueron amigas.

Fin Flash Back

Poco más tarde, las dos chicas también se durmieron, pensando en su amiga, ¿cómo estaría? Estaban muy preocupadas.

Al día siguiente, Remus, Sirius y James se despertaron demasiado tarde, pero al ser sábado tampoco importó mucho. Al bajar a desayunar, el comedor estaba cerrado, por lo que desistieron el ir a desayunar, de todas formas, no les apetecía mucho. Salieron a los terrenos del castillo. Remus recordó un importante trabajo de Estudios Muggles, asignatura que ni James ni Sirius cursaban y se fue a hacerla. Sirius y James se quedaron solos.

- Cornamenta...- dijo, algo inseguro Sirius. No estaba seguro de que fuera el momento adecuado para decirle lo que iba a decirle, pero, después de todo, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él-. ¿No tienes nada que contarme que hayas hecho en este último mes?

- ¿Eh?- preguntó James, confuso, sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta tan extraña. Hizo memoria sobre sus últimos actos del último mes, en Febrero... ¿qué no le había contado a Sirius que debería de contarle?-. Eeeeh... ¿Te conté que Lily y yo somos novios?- preguntó, dudoso.

- Sí, unas cuarenta veces- le respondió Sirius, algo hastiado. James se encogió de hombros entonces, dándole a entender que no sabía de qué estaba hablando-. ¿Estás seguro?- insistió, muy serio.

- Canuto, deja de dar rodeos, que te conozco- se empezó a impacientar James, sin entenderlo-. Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea de qué hablas, últimamente han pasado demasiadas cosas, así que dime ya a qué te refieres.

- Vale, voy a ir al grano- anunció él, cogiendo aire e hizo la pregunta mucho más rápido de lo normal-. ¿James, qué hacías hace como una semana en una reunión de prácticas para mortífagos?- preguntó, dejando caer la pregunta de una forma muy extraña para James.

- ¡¿Qué!- saltó James, levantándose de golpe, mirando a su amigo, muy impresionado. ¡Se había olvidado de su misión de espionaje! Claro, no se lo había contado a Sirius... Un momento, pero entonces...-. ¡¿Cómo sabes tú que yo estaba allí!- le preguntó, reparando en ese punto.

- Eso no importa- negó Sirius, que no le apetecía hablar que había ido allí para practicar hechizos, y mucho menos si ellos tenían que ver con magia negra. Quería estar listo, pero ese secreto no lo iba a compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con James ni Susan-. La cuestión es qué hacías tú participando en la reunión.

- Bueno, si realmente quieres saber, oí hablar a Snivellus en clase de pociones sobre una reunión y decidí ir a investigar, pero resultó que el entrenamiento acabó antes de lo previsto... Me hice pasar por uno de ellos con las capuchas, no fue muy difícil, luego le modifiqué la memoria y listo- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Y tú que hacías allí?- preguntó.

- Yo no estaba allí- mintió Sirius, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba algo arrepentido de preguntarle algo así, la verdad es que no debería de haber dudado siquiera de él... ¡Justamente era de la última persona de la que se podría esperar algo así!-. Te vi en el mapa del merodeador- agregó, al ver la ceja alzada del chico.

James pareció creerse su excusa, por lo que Sirius respiró tranquilo. Se sentía algo mal por desconfiar de él, pero incluso lo que había dicho Dumbledore había hecho que sus sospechas se disparasen más de lo normal, quizás Voldemort lo buscaba por algo así... Pero no, sabía que de él no podía desconfiar, no por que él era James... simplemente James Potter, su mejor amigo.

Si siembras una amistad  
Con mimo plántala  
Y abónala con paciencia  
Pódala con la verdad  
Y transplántala con fe  
Pues necesita tiempo y crecer

En ese momento, una voz algo chillona sobresaltó a los dos chicos, que aún seguían en silencio tras la excusa de Sirius.

- ¡Jamsie!- casi de la nada, había aparecido de pronto una mujer de edad madura, pelo azabache largo y expresión pintoresca abrazó a James como si le fuera la vida en ello, con una fuerza increíble. James sintió como sus huesos se rompían ante tal abrazo-. ¡Acabo de hablar con el director! ¡Me ha llamado por los sucesos de estos últimos días!

- Tía... Me haces daño- dijo él, zafándose de ella. Jennifer Potter le devolvió la mirada, pasándola hacia Sirius luego, sin quitar esa sonrisa de la cara. Jennifer era la única pariente viva que le quedaba a James, la hermana de su padre. Era considerada una mujer de carácter alocada y un poco impulsiva. No estaba muy cuerda y a veces decía tontería.

- ¿A sí que la chica esa de la que me habló Dumbledore es tu novia?- dijo ella, pensativamente-. Yo siempre pensé que estabas con Sirius, pero se ve que lo dejaron, aunque a juzgar por los hechos quedasteis como amigos, ¿no?- comentó con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo que hacía.

- ¡Tía, no soy gay y nunca estuve, estoy, ni estaré con Sirius!- dijo James, bastante molesto. Su tía siempre tenía ideas raras en la cabeza, y esa siempre fue una de esas. Le molestaba bastante, menos mal que nadie lo sabía, por que conseguían poner de mal humor a James.

- Pero cariño, si hasta se mudó a tu casa, no intentes disimularlo, que dormíais en el mismo cuarto...- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. James no sabía si reír o llorar. Optó por una posición intermedia.

- Se mudó a mi casa por que se escapó de la suya, y no dormíamos en la misma habitación- le dejó bien claro, para que no siguiera con sus paranoias. Ella sólo suspiró, mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza:

- Está bien, algún día tendrás que salir del armario, pero te digo que no es bueno utilizar a chicas como tapadera...- le dijo ella, en un tono comprensivo que espantó a James, que estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con el tema de conversación.

- ¡Lily no es ninguna tapadera, tía! ¡ya deja ese estúpido tema de conversación!- le reprendió. Ella no insistió mucho más.

Susan, que se había separado de Anna por que ella también tenía que hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca de Estudios Muggles, caminaba por un pasillo, rumbo a la Sala Común, cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba a sus espaldas:

- ¡Susan! ¡Susan, espera!- la llamaban. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca al reconocer a la mujer que estaba delante de ella. Pelo castaño, unos increíbles ojos color verde, alta, de porte orgulloso, sonrisa amable y una sonrisa al reconocerla. Parecía aliviada de haberla encontrado.

- ¡¿Margarett!- le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, después de abrazarla de forma muy amistosa. La expresión de ella se ensombreció visiblemente y se tornó algo fría. Susan se temió que ella lo supiera.

- No lo sé, realmente- respiró, aliviada. Sabía que sería un gran golpe para ella si le pasaba algo a Lily-. Dumbledore me citó aquí... Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Lily?- preguntó, con tono de preocupación-. Y ya de paso el despacho del director, que es la primera vez que estoy aquí y todo me parece un poco extraño.

- Sí, imagino- rió nerviosa Susan, ignorando la primera pregunta que la mujer había formulado, no se sentía capaz de decirle lo que le había pasado a Lily-. Me preguntó como habrá hecho Dumbledore que puedas ver el castillo, se supone que la gente no mágica no podían...- comentó, gustosa de tener una forma de desviar la conversación.

- Se puede usar un hechizo para eso- dijo una voz a las espaldas de Susan, que todavía buscaba formas para evadir la pregunta de Margarett. Susan pegó un brinco, sobresaltada y se volvió hacia el propietario de esa voz, con una sonrisa.

- Sirius, me asustaste- le reprochó ella, ahora más contenta por que el chico había acaparado parte de la atención de Margarett que lo miraba, curiosa-. Sirius, ella es Margarett, la madre de Lily, Margarett, él es Sirius, mi novio- les presentó, con una sonrisa.

- Encantada- le saludó la madre de Lily, con una sonrisa al chico, que asintió como modo de respuesta. Se volvió de nuevo para Susan-. Cariño, no me habías dicho que tenías un novio tan guapo...- le comentó, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que Susan se pusiera algo más roja de lo normal.

- Sí, supongo...- contestó Susan, imaginándose la reacción de Margarett si supiera que su hija tenía novio... Digamos que Susan había pasado muchos veranos de su vida en casa de la pelirroja y conocía bastante bien a la señora Evans. Era clavada en carácter a su hija, lo cual implicaba: feminista hasta la muerte. Se había casado tan solo con el padre de sus dos hijas, que había fallecido. Desde entonces, tras ese duro golpe, se dedicaba, más que nunca, a culpar de todo a los hombres. No soportaba al novio de su hija mayor (Petunia) con el que iba a casarse dentro de muy poco (N.A: Para los de poca memoria... Lily recibió invitación para la boda gracias a su madre, porque su hermana no quería invitarla, la boda sería en Mayo...).

- Bueno, ya veré a Lily después, que seguro que el director me está esperando- decidió Margarett, mirando a los dos chicos con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo se llega exactamente?- preguntó, mirando por los pasillos, curiosa.

- Nosotros te acompañamos- resolvió Sirius, decidido, empezando a caminar. Susan no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y lo siguió, acompañada por la madre de su mejor amiga. Una vez que fueron allí y dijeron la contraseña "Aguacates molidos", se despidieron de Margarett y Susan miró interrogante a su novio.

- ¿No estás con James?- inquirió ella, un poco molesta por el poco caso que le estaba haciendo su novio últimamente. Sirius la miró durante unos segundos con sus ojos negros, directos a los de color miel ligeramente verdosos de ella.

- No, quería estar contigo... Últimamente no está muy divertido- bromeó él, poniendo una pose bastante cómica. Susan sonrió, de pronto se le había pasado el enfado. Él tenía esa cualidad: Era capaz de hacer con un simple comentario o una sonrisa que se pusiera de buen humor-. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó. Ella lo miró interrogante-. Tengo que dejar el mapa en mi habitación, ¿cómo crees que te encontré?- le guiñó un ojo, mientras que ella le cogía del brazo gustosa.

- Por cierto, aún no me contaste sobre ese mapa- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Susan, curiosa. Él sonrió con suficiencia, con algo de orgullo-. ¿De dónde los sacasteis?

- Lo cierto es que lo hicimos nosotros- le contó, en tono confidencial, mientras llegaban a la Sala Común y empezaban a subir las escaleras del sector de los varones. Susan alzó una ceja, incrédula-. Nos costó un año entero, lo terminamos en quinto, aunque realmente, el cuarto ya casi lo teníamos, sólo tuvimos que darle unos cuantos retoques...

- ¿Y cómo lo hicisteis? No sé, se ve que conocéis mucho el castillo y eso... Pero de eso a hacer un mapa de todos los pasadizos y donde están las personas...- Susan lo examinó más de cerca, con interés, fijándose en cada rincón del castillo, hasta que se paró en una persona, extrañada-. ¿Quién es Jennifer Potter, que está con James?- preguntó, extrañada.

- Es su tía- comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su cama, buscando distraídamente algo en su baúl. Susan miró el mapa por un momento más y luego lo dejó de lado, para sentarse al lado de su novio y abrazarlo.

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó, con la voz algo tomada-. ¿Tu crees que es culpa mía que hayan secuestrado a Lily?- le preguntó, temerosa. Sirius la estrechó aún más fuerte contra sí, intentando infundirle seguridad.

- Susan, no digas tontería. Si nos ponemos así, también es culpa mía y de James, por estar en la enfermería y no con ella, o culpa suya, por olvidarse la varita en su habitación, o de Dumbledore, por habernos prohibido estar con ella, o de todos los alumnos, por no estar ninguno cerca para ayudarla... Echarse la culpa es una tontería, ahora lo que tenemos es que ser fuertes y esperar, por que ella va a estar bien, sé que ella va a estar bien- aseguró, con la misma firmeza que lo había hecho el día anterior. Susan respiró, bastante aliviada por las palabras de su novio.

- Es curioso- dijo ella, unos minutos después, sin dejar de estar entre sus brazos... Se estaba tan bien...-. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo éramos de pequeños?- le preguntó, melancólica con una sonrisa-. O incluso a principio de curso... Y mira tú cómo estamos ahora- añadió, sonriendo y levantando su mirada. Él también sonreía, con esa sonrisa que tenía especialmente guardada para ella.

- ¿Acaso te gustaba más cómo estábamos antes?- le preguntó él, con un falso tono enfadado, sin soltarla todavía. Susan sonrió, en algunas ocasiones él parecía un niño... Pero al momento siguiente estaba hablando de temas serios... Sí, eso era lo que él era, un niño obligado a madurar de repente.

- Ummm... no sé, tendría que pensármelo...- dijo ella, medio en broma, medio en serio. Le encantaba hacerlo rabiar-. La verdad es que el aire enfadado también te sentaba bien, aunque en eso de contestaciones no eras muy rápido- Sirius pareció ofendido.

- Bueno, pues si quieres podemos volver a estar como antes- dijo, con un tono tan grave que Susan se asustó un poco, pero luego tampoco le dio mucha importancia y se acercó a él para besarle.

Sirius aceptó gustoso el beso de su novia, pasando sus brazos que antes la estaban abrazando por su cuello, para empezar a bajar por su espalda, mientras ella profundizaba el beso. De pronto, en medio del beso, unas imágenes empezaron a pasar por la cabeza de Susan, recordando... Otra vez, no, no otra vez...

Se separó de él de una forma brusca que hasta a Sirius le sorprendió. Él la miró interrogante, pero Susan rehuyó sus ojos, clavándolos en un punto de suelo, para luego salir de allí casi llorando, pero no podía evitarlo, todo le recordaba, no... No podía, pero es que si había gente cerca se sentía más segura, allí, solos, en una cama, era inevitable...

Sirius se quedó mirando la puerta no la boca abierta, todavía confuso. ¿Qué había sido aquello? El primer impulso que tuvo fue seguirla, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y decidió que debería de darse una ducha con agua fría.

Si te embriagas de pasión  
Y no enfrías tu corazón  
Tartamudearan tus sentidos  
Y quizás hablarás en calor  
Y una razón:  
Es sabio contar hasta diez

Jennifer se había ido hacía poco tiempo y James, aburrido, se había dedicado a huir de un grupo de cuatro chicas, que, al parecer, al verlo solito y sin novia, habían decidido seguirlo, por lo que se encaminó a la Sala Común, tras comprobar que las cuatro eran de Hufflepuff. Se dejó caer en un sofá, algo aturdido todavía.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Susan bajar corriendo del lado de los chicos, con una cara pálida que parecía que había visto un fantasma y con los ojos brillantes, con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

- ¡Susan!- la llamó, sobresaltándola. Susan pegó un respingo, todavía ligeramente confundida. Miró a James con mezcla de confusión-. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó, preocupado.

- Na... Nada- tartamudeó, medio ausente-. Yo... Yo me voy... sí, va a ser me... mejor que me vaya- y sin mirar atrás, salió de allí corriendo, dejando a James con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Mientras tanto, Anna estaba sentada en la biblioteca muy entretenida con su trabajo de Estudios Muggles, de espaldas a la puerta. De pronto, alguien se sentó en la silla de enfrente de ella. Anna levantó la vista y frunció el entrecejo.

- Rem... Lupin, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó, de la forma más fría que pudo. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza, y ser amable con él no iba a ayudar en absoluto. Tenía que intentar buscarle algún defecto al guapo merodeador... ¡Pero él no parecía tener ninguno!

- Bueno, lo cierto es que venía a hacer el Trabajo de Estudios Muggles, por si no lo sabías, esto es una biblioteca- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, con una sonrisa que hizo que ella enfureciera. ¡Genial, ella estaba siendo borde y él le sonreía! ¡Eso no ayudaba para nada!

- Ya, pero, ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar a otra mesa?- le preguntó, lo más borde que pudo. Pudo ver un fugaz brillo de tristeza en los ojos del licántropo, pero que él disimuló muy bien, devolviéndole una mirada cálida. Los ojos azulados de ella brillaban de un modo que no estaba del todo acorde a su expresión y sus palabras.

- Por dos razones, uno, esto es un lugar público, pueda sentarme donde quiero y aquí es donde quiero sentarme, y dos, por que tú tienes en este momento el libro que necesito- le contestó él, sin perder su sonrisa, ante su nuevo plan que estaba a punto de ejecutar.

Anna bufó, bastante molesta, pero decidió no comentar nada, después de todo, sabía que él tenía razón y tampoco le apetecía hacer un escándalo en medio de la biblioteca. Remus, por su parte, sonrió, travieso, con una pizca de maldad en la mirada. Después de todo, tanto tiempo conviviendo con Sirius y James que algo de sus tácticas se le tenía que acabar quedando, ¿no? Sonrió para sí mismo con suficiencia.

Cuando vio a Kingsley aparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca fue cuando se decidió para empezar a poner en marcha la fase uno de su plan. Se levantó de la mesa, aprovechando que Anna estaba sentada de espaldas a Kingsley, que la acababa de de divisar y parecía querer acercarse a ella, y, levantando de pronto la cabeza de la chica, que estaba agachada leyendo un fragmento de un libro sobre muggles, Remus Lupin la besó de nuevo.

Aquel beso pilló totalmente desprevenida a Anna, que tan enfrascada estaba en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que el chico se había levantado ni de que se dirigía hacia ella. De pronto, una mano suave que ella conocía demasiado bien la había tomado por la barbilla y la había besado de una forma tan suave y dulce como cuando lo hacía cuando eran novios. Anna, pillada por completa sorpresa, no se movió del sitio, una parte de su ser, la racional, luchaba por reaccionar y moverse de allí, pero parecía que no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, y cuando la lengua de Remus, juguetona, pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, Anna dejó de apretar sus labios y permitió la entrada.

Kingsley se quedó estático en el lugar. ¿Por qué Anna no se separaba? ¿Por qué estaba pasando las manos por el cuello de Lupin? ¿Por qué estaba disfrutando? No pudo seguir viendo aquella escena por mucho más tiempo, salió de allí a buen paso, corriendo...

Anna, después de unos interminables momentos de pasión, empezó, poco a poco, a recobrar la conciencia de quien era, donde estaba, que estaba haciendo, y lo peor de todo, con quien. No, lo peor no era con quien, lo peor era que no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo malo en esos momentos y podía ser realmente preocupante. Se separó de él. Remus la miró durante unos segundos, mientras ella no parecía reaccionar, estaba anonada.

- ¡¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer, Remus John Lupin!- ya estaba, lo que Remus había temido, el único inconveniente en su maravilloso plan. Anna acababa de reaccionar, tras estar bastante atontada y tenía la cara roja de rabia, dándole un toque muy cómico.

La verdad era que cuando Anna se enfadaba, lo hacía de verdad, y lo que acababa de hacer Remus, a pesar de gustarle, le había molestado mucho. ¡No podía permitirse caer siempre! Si cada vez que él intentaba algo, ella se dejaba llevar... ¡No podía permitirlo!

Para su desgracia, Anna no pudo seguir gritando, pues en ese momento, apareció la bibliotecaria, con cara de muy, pero que muy, muy enfadada por los gritos en la biblioteca que perturbaban el silencio que reinaba en la estancia.

- ¡A gritar se va a otra parte, señorita!- le dijo ella, señalando de forma amenazante la puerta, con expresión rabiosa. Anna le dedicó una última mirada fulminante a Remus, recogió con la máxima rapidez posible los libros y el trabajo (no estaba dispuesta tampoco a permanecer mucho rato más allí), y, sin dejar de mirarlo lo más mal posible, salió de allí.

Remus sonrió, con suficiencia. Ahora ya estaba completa la primera fase de su plan. Kingsley estaba fuera de juego, de eso estaba casi seguro, ahora tan solo necesitaba conseguir que Anna dejase de hacerse la dura, por así decirle, y al menos, que le contase lo que pasaba.

Por un momento, una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? Él nunca había sido así, y, en cierta manera, estaba siendo algo cruel, sobre todo con Kingsley. ¡Bueno, era su culpa por haberse fijado en Anna! Que la dejase en paz, después de todo, no iba a permitirse perder a la mujer de su vida así como así.

Y que mi luz te acompañe  
Pues la vida es un jardín  
Donde lo bueno y lo malo  
Se confunden en tu mano  
No siempre saber elegir

Margarett salió con lágrimas en los ojos del despacho del director, con el corazón compungido. Su pequeña... Pobre de su pequeña, ¿cómo estaría en ese momento? Salió de aquel colegio esta vez sin fijarse en nadie, se cruzó incluso con Anna, que la reconoció y la saludó, pero pasó de largo... No, no podía ser, ya había perdido a su marido, su hija mayor se iba a ir de casa con un hombre horrible y ahora su Lily, su pequeña Lily...

Mientras se montaba en el tren, todavía siendo la desolación en persona, no pudo más que encomendarse a todos los dioses que conocía, porque si a su Lily le pasaba algo... Ella se moría.

En una oscura habitación, fría, Lord Voldemort recibía en una reunión privada a uno de sus mortífagos, que llegaba cansado, seguramente porque Voldemort le acababa de llamar y había venido corriendo hacia allí, lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, señor?- le preguntó, haciendo una exagerada reverencia todavía respirando con dificultad.

- Sí, quiero que saques a la sangre sucia de la celda, estamos listos para un posible intercambio... A decir verdad, cuando supe que ella no tenía el colgante, pensé en matarla, pero me he enterado por fuentes muy fiables que esa mugrosa sangre impura es muy importante para Potter... La cambiaremos por él- dijo, con rotundidad Voldy (N.A: Al final, va a ser que Dumbledore tenía razón... Debería suplantar a Trelawney... Ya, mejor sigo, lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo... xDD)

- Está bien, señor, como usted diga- dijo él, retirándose y yendo con bastantes prisas a la celda donde se encontraba en esos momentos cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Lily, que había pasado toda la noche en un sueño intranquilo, se había despertado aquella mañana con los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban con dificultad por la ya conocida diminuta ventana. Nada, nadie había venido. Le habían proporcionado comida, una manta incluso y agua, y a ella le parecía una consideración demasiado extraña por parte de los mortífagos.

Se había pasado prácticamente todo el rato divagando en sus pensamientos, como medio ausente, aunque la verdad, ya casi no sabía en qué pensar. El único pensamiento, quizás, que le podía alegrar aunque fuera ligeramente era él.

James.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él. ¿Quizás estaba buscándola? ¿Estaría preocupado por ella? ¿O estaría riéndose feliz con sus amigos? Una parte de ella se aferraba con desesperación a que James estuviera removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarla, y la otra parte de la pelirroja deseó que en esos momentos una pared de la celda se viniese abajo y de pronto apareciese él por allí, para rescatarla.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

De pronto, escuchó algo que no había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Pasos. Tan solo los había escuchado el día que la habían traído, nada más, pero podría haber jurado que eran exactamente los mismos pasos que la última vez. Quizás era intuición femenina, pero aquellos pasos era iguales, sí, estaba segura. 

Se levantó del suelo donde había estado sentada y miró desafiante hacia las rejas, tras las cuales apareció una figura alta, imponente, encapuchada. Lily apretó los puños con furia, antes de que el mortífagos pudiera hacer ningún tipo de movimiento:

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- lo sabía, iban a matarla, pero a pesar de ello, en su voz no se dio muestra de ningún temor. Era una Gryffindor, y estaba dispuesta a asumir con valentía y coraje la situación que se le acababa de plantear de forma improvisada.

- Sangre sucia, ¿nunca te dijeron que es mejor quedarte callada ante el enemigo que te tiene en sus garras?- preguntó la voz de un hombre detrás de la capucha. Lily le echó unos 30 y algo, por el tono de voz y por la forma del cuerpo que se podía percibir a través de la túnica negra que vestía, así como todo el contorno.

- ¿A ti nunca te han enseñado que debes de ser educado con una dama?- contraatacó ella, impávida.

- Las sangres sucias no son damas- parecía divertirse con el juego de palabras y ella tan sólo le miró con fiereza-. Pero ahora, ha llegado la hora, esperemos que al final sirvas para algo- aunque Lily no lo vio, pudo jurar que el hombre sonreía.

- ¿Qué... Qué me van a hacer?- preguntó, algo nerviosa, intentando que no se notase mucho. Por toda respuesta, estuvo segura de que él ensanchó aun más su sonrisa, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Lily. El hombre levantó su varita.

- ¡Desmaius!- Lily cayó al piso, justo en el momento en que él abría la puerta con magia, para seguir las órdenes que había recibido de su amo.

Lo último que vio ella fue su túnica, mientras los ojos se le cerraban a la fuerza y sentía el duro suelo impactar contra todo su cuerpo. El mortífago no pudo verlo, pero una solitaria lágrima corría por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Y si te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos no has de ver  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma  
Tu rosa de los vientos seré

James Potter, quien todavía seguía en la Sala Común tranquilamente, levantó la vista al ver a una gran lechuza, desconocida para él, entrar por una de las ventanas de la torre en dirección a él.

James cogió la carta que le tendió la lechuza, que de inmediato reemprendió el vuelo. James la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, no era normal que una lechuza viniese a esas horas a traer correspondencia, y a él esa lechuza no le sonaba de nada... Miró el sobre, con curiosidad, lo abrió y encontró una carta. La leyó:

"James Potter:  
Si quieres volver a ver a la sangre sucia con vida, debes acudir al claro más cercano del bosque prohibido hoy, a las doce de la noche, tú sólo y sin avisar a nadie. Si avisas a alguien, la sangre sucia morirá y no la volverás a ver nunca."

CONTINUARÁ...


	31. ¡Corre, Lily!

¡CORRE, LILY!

"James Potter:  
Si quieres volver a ver a la sangre sucia con vida, debes acudir al claro más cercano del bosque prohibido hoy, a las doce de la noche, tú sólo y sin avisar a nadie. Si avisas a alguien, la sangre sucia morirá y no la volverás a ver nunca."

El papel fue arrugado por su destinatario de forma violenta, nada más terminar de leerla, y, de inmediato, fue quemado. James miró el reloj, la una y diez. ¡Por qué tenía que faltar tanto tiempo! Miró a su alrededor, con algo de temor, temiendo que alguien lo hubiera visto actuar de forma sospechosa. Suspiró para sí mismo al comprobar que nadie había estado mirándolo.

Había tomado una decisión, y no iba a echarse atrás. Iba a salvar a Lily costase lo que costase, y, aunque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le esperaba en el bosque prohibido a las doce de la noche, tenía una idea para salvar a Lily. Ahora sólo le quedaba confiar en sí mismo.

A la hora de la comida, Susan y Anna entraron en el Gran Comedor. La segunda chica estaba en medio de un discurso de insultos hacia Remus. Ya le había puesto al corriente a Susan de lo que había sucedido con él y no paraba con el tema, sobre todo por que no era capaz de olvidarse del beso que le había dado el licántropo:

- ¡Y aún encima en mitad de la biblioteca! ¡Es que es un estúpido, a quien se le ocurre! ¡Basta que le diga que no lo quiero cerca de mí para que parezca mi sombra! ¡Es inaguantable! ¡No lo soporto!- decía ella, enrabiada. No era capaz de controlarse, y sabía que era posible que la próxima vez ocurriese un desastre. Lo que decía estaba un poco lejos de lo que pasaba por su mente, donde aquel beso había quedado archivado para llevárselo como recuerdo, así como todos (que eran muchos) los que había compartido con Remus.

Susan no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, pero para su desgracia, Anna se percató de ello. Eso la puso de peor humor, eso era malo... Anna enfadada actúa de forma demasiado descontrolada.

- ¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes!- le preguntó, roja de rabia. No le hacía mucha gracia que digamos que Susan se tomase aquello a coña. Susan se puso algo más seria, provocar a Anna no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Podía salir muy mal parada.

- Es que me recuerdas a mí y a Sirius cuando nos odiábamos- contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo pasaba todo el día despotricando contra él...- eso le recordó lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación de su novio con él... Mejor pensar en otra cosa-. Y Lily también estaba todo el día despotricando contra James...- mala idea, pensar en su mejor amiga secuestrada tampoco conseguía ponerla de buen humor.

Por suerte, el silencio que se produjo ante la mención de la pelirroja fue rápidamente cubierto por una voz que las sobresaltó.

- ¡Hola, chicas!- James, demasiado más contento de lo normal se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Detrás de él venían Sirius y Remus. James se sentó enfrente de las dos amigas de su novia con una sonrisa que nadie más lucía, en su mundo feliz aparte.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- susurró Anna a Sirius, en el momento justo que Remus se sentaba al lado de la chica, haciendo que Anna pusiera una cara de odio reconcentrado lo mejor fingida que pudo. Sirius pareció dudar, pero optó por sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo, buscando la mirada de Susan, que lo esquivó con bastante éxito.

- Eeeh... ¿Alguien hizo la tarea de Transformaciones?- preguntó Remus con interés, parecía el único que estaba normal. Anna seguía mirándolo con odio y alejándose de él lo máximo posible, no quería sentirlo demasiado cerca, no fuera a ser... Susan rehuía la mirada de su novio, que la buscaba en busca de alguna explicación, y Sirius, obvio, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que ella lo mirase. James, por su parte, parecía seguir viviendo en el mundo de Snoopy.

- Yo no, pero me estoy planteando practicar transformaciones transformando algo en un yunque y tirárselo a cierto espécimen masculino que tengo sentado a mi izquierda- dijo Anna, con una sonrisa muy amable, mirando a su ex con cara de querer matarlo.

- No te molestes, una vez le cayó un libro de esos muy gordos en la cabeza y aquí está, no creo que consigas nada- intervino Sirius, tras desistir en captar la mirada de Susan, que comía lo más aprisa posible, como deseando salir de allí pronto. Sirius cogió un poco de salsa, mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a James-. ¿Y a este que le pasa? Parece que le han puesto tornillos por dentro de la boca para que sonría.

- Sirius, no es por nada, pero te estoy oyendo- dijo James, sin perder su extraña sonrisa-. ¿No hace un genial día hoy?- dado que, a comparación con el día anterior, aquel día estaba nublado y se había levantado un viento que te helaba la sangre, los otros tres (Susan seguía engullendo de forma compulsiva, para salir rápido) se miraron preocupados.

- Debe de ser el síndrome post visitar a una tía loca- dijo más para sí mismo que para el resto Sirius. Remus sólo asintió, siguiendo con la comida, mientras Anna pasaba su mirada de unos a otros, inquisidora.

- Bueno, yo ya terminé- anunció Susan, contenta de haber acabado en un tiempo récord y sin hablarle a nadie en particular. Se levantó sin más ceremonia de despedida y podría decirse que casi salió huyendo de allí. Sirius alzó una ceja, sin entender. Definitivamente, de todas las chicas que había en Hogwarts, tenía que enamorarse de la más... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Enamorarse! Dio un bote en la silla.

- Y esta me deja con uno que parece que está en su mundo ideal, otro que salta en la silla como un conejo y mi ex novio inaguantable- Anna parecía estar pensando en voz alta, pero no reparó en las miradas asesinas de dos de los aludidos (menos James, claro)-. Bueno, pues yo me voy también con Kingsley.

A Remus le cambió la cara drásticamente, de una mirada asesina a una cara de victoria premeditada, mientras Anna se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde el Kingsley hablaba animadamente con unos chicos de su curso.

- ¿Kingsley, te falta mucho?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida, cohibida ante las miradas de los compañeros de curso del chico con el que, casi de forma oficial, salía. Kingsley levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos azulados de la Gryffindor. Una puntanza de dolor se clavó en su corazón.

- Voy ahora- dijo, en un tono un tanto frío. Dejó los cubiertos, se despidió de sus amigos (que le lanzaban miradas pícaras) y se puso de pié, para seguir a la chica hacia fuera del Gran Comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus, detalle que no se le escapó al chico, que empezaba a estar bastante celoso.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó ella, sonriendo, pero su sonrisa vaciló al ver la cara del chico, que le estaba echando una mirada dura-. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupada. Últimamente estar con aquel divertido chico era lo único que la podía poner de buen humor, pero parecía que en aquella ocasión él no estaba muy contento.

- Te he visto- declaró él, bastante molesto. Anna lo miró sin entender, aunque una pequeña sospecha empezó a nacer en su mente-. Con Lupin, hoy por la mañana en la biblioteca- añadió, al ver su cara de confusión, con rabia en el hablar.

Anna abrió la boca, horrorizada, mientras sentía cierta rabia hacia Remus. ¡Maldición, ahora a saber lo que pensaba Kingsley de ella por culpa de Remus! Intuyó que Kingsley no se había quedado para ver el desenlace del beso, por que de esa manera sabría que ella le había gritado, tan sólo tenía que explicarle eso al chico que tenía delante.

- Kingsley, yo... Veras, no es lo que...

- No hace falta que te expliques, no te preocupes- dijo él, con una sonrisa irónica-. Supongo que nuestra cita de Hogsmeade queda anulada...

- Pero...- intentó explicarse ella, desesperada, el chico no permitió explicarse, demasiado dolido, no sabía aún si en su orgullo... o en su corazón.

- Da igual, Anna, yo lo comprendo...- suspiró él, resignado, sin perder aún su sonrisa-. De todas formas, tampoco creo que lo nuestro funcionase, digo... Tú te vas este año del colegio ya...- negó con la cabeza, como alejando aquellos pensamientos de ella-. Ya nos veremos.

Se despidió y se marchó, dejando a Anna sin posibilidades de explicarse. Ella bufó, molesta con Remus. ¡Ella intentaba olvidarse de él, y de paso, hacer que él se olvidase de ella, y el lo fastidiaba todo! Ese no era el Remus que ella conocía, ¡Remus sabía que ella estaba con Kingsley! ¡¿Por qué la besaba, además en un lugar público! Una sospecha cruzó la mente de Anna... ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? No era posible, Remus no era así... ¿verdad? Una rabia imprudente se invadió de Anna. Vale, necesitaba olvidarlo e intentar odiarlo era una buena base, y si él le daba motivos, mejor aún. Después de todo, lo hacía por el propio bien del licántropo.

Si Remus quería guerra, Remus iba a tener guerra. Con paso decidido, mucho más decidida de lo que era normalmente volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia el Gran Comedor, donde había estado minutos antes. Se sorprendió a sí misma sin seguir estando molesta con él, pero de todas formas, tenía que hacerlo, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, que Remus la odiase a ella. Ella no podía odiarlo, pero sí podía incitar que él la odiase. Cualquier cosa menos que la siguiese persiguiendo y besando, por que ella no se veía con fuerzas de resistir una vez más.

Lo vio saliendo con sus amigos del Gran Comedor, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y Anna tuvo la absoluta certeza de que esa sonrisa estaba relacionada con lo que acababa de suceder. Anna solía ser una chica que se enfadaba a la mínima y bastante exagerada en esos temas, así que tampoco sería tan extraño actuar así. Cogió aire y puso su mejor cara de enfado posible.

- ¡REMUS JONH LUPIN!- exclamó, con todas sus fuerzas, sin preocuparse por armar un escándalo. El licántropo, como si ya se lo esperase, se volvió hacia ella con cara de resignación y con carita de lobito bueno (N.A: ¿No es monísimo mi Remus?)-. ¡TE JURO QUE ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

Se acercó al guapo merodeador con instintos homicidas, aunque, por primera vez en su vida, se estaba sintiendo culpable mientras profería esos alaridos, le dolía, pero tenía que hacerlo...

- Que te quede claro, Lupin, no te quiero nunca más cerca de mí- le espetó, furiosa, con una mirada centelleante. Remus le sostuvo la mirada, si ella creía que se iba a rendir tan fácil, estaba muy equivocada.

- Siempre pensé que la novia de Lunático era demasiado violenta- comentó Sirius en voz baja, pero para su mala suerte, Anna alcanzó a oír su comentario y se volvió hacia él, ahora sí ligeramente molesta ante el comentario del novio de Susan.

- ¡Yo ya no soy la novia de Lupin!- gritó, molesta con el amigo de su ex novio-. Y ándate con ojo, Lupin- le dijo, en un tono amenazante que recordaba peligrosamente al de un Slytherin-. Por que como vuelvas a intentar algo, no me hago responsable de mis actos- le espetó. Remus pensó para sus adentros que prefería correr los riesgos, aunque, por supuesto, no lo dijo en voz alta, amaba su vida y deseaba seguir conservándola.

Anna se fue de allí, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber gritado así al chico que quería... Pero no, tenía que seguir con aquella coraza que ella misma había construido a su alrededor, no podía permitirse derrumbarse en ese momento, no otra vez. Llegó a su habitación, casi en un estado de semi inconsciencia, y se tiró en su cama, con muchas preguntas rondándole en la mente. La más fuerte le preguntaba: ¿Tenía sentido hacer lo que estaba haciendo?

Eran demasiadas cosas a la vez: La desaparición de Lily, el enfado de Kingsley y ahora Remus la perseguía, tentándola. ¡No podía con todas aquellas cosas! Para colmo, aún tenía que lidiar con sus problemas anteriores, ¡Era demasiado! A veces le daban ganas de dejar toda aquella farsa y correr a contarle la verdad a Remus, abrazarlo, besarlo... Pero no podía, no quería, implicaría también a Remus, no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo y pagar ese precio tan alto por su felicidad a corto plazo, haciendo sufrir mucho más al licántropo, no iba a permitirlo...

- ¿Anna?- estaba tan ensimismada consigo misma que no se percató de que Susan estaba en la habitación desde antes que ella. Anna pegó un respingo y se volvió, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que habían corrido minutos antes por su cara-. ¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó, preocupada.

- Nada, sólo pensaba- negó ella, que no quería hablar del tema. Para desviar la conversación, comentó-. ¿Qué pasaba en la comida que saliste corriendo sin mirar ni a tu novio?- le preguntó, curiosa, olvidándose por unos minutos de sus problemas.

- Eeeh... Nada, tenía prisa- comentó ella, nerviosa, haciendo un ademán extraño con la mano-. Escucha... Estuve pensando- su tono se había vuelto serio y miraba a Anna fijamente, como sólo lo hacía cuando iba a decir algo de vital trascendencia-. En lo de Lily y eso... Y he pensado...- parecía nerviosa, y Anna parecía intuir por donde iban los tiros-. ¿Tú no podrías comunicarte con...?

- Ni de broma- negó ella, algo resentida, cruzándose de brazos, y volviéndose a tumbar en su cama, sin mirar a Susan-. Sólo ella se comunica conmigo, aunque quisiera, no podría comunicarme con ella, dice que es peligroso, podrían descubrir el contacto... Y sabes que eso no tiene perdón.

Susan suspiró, también tumbándose en su cama. Por un momento, había tenido una pequeña esperanza... Tendría que seguir esperando y rezando para que la pelirroja estuviera sana y salva.

Sirius estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja, James estaba DEMASIADO contento como para no haber una fuerte razón detrás de esa imperturbable sonrisa. Y algo le decía que tenía, de forma directa o indirecta con lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Una sospecha cruzó la mente del primogénito de los Black, quizás James estaba así por que iba a salvar a Lily... ¡No podía ser otra cosa!

Iba a tener que tener a James bien vigilado, así que anuló sus planes para aquella tarde de sábado. Sus planes consistían en buscar a Susan y aclarar algunas cosas con su novia, pero dadas las circunstancias, corría más peligro James que ella, y algo le decía que iba a ser aquel día.

Durante toda la tarde, Anna y Susan permanecieron en su habitación, mientras el día empeoraba de forma alarmante, jugando a los gobstones y al ajedrez mágico (Susan se hizo con la victoria en ambos, Anna estaba muy distraída). Las dos estaban algo decaídas, y Susan agradeció al cielo que Sirius no apareciera por allí, por que lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era explicar al chico su comportamiento. Anna logró olvidar temporalmente sus preocupaciones.

A la hora de la cena, los muchachos de séptimo de Gryffindor no cenaros con las chicas, para alivio de las dos. Sirius ya estaba paranoico con James, que seguía sonriendo demasiado para ser normal. Remus, por su parte seguía mirando a Anna y lanzándole sonrisas. Ella, le respondía con miradas amenazantes, pero alguna vez, despistada, no pudo evitar sonreírle, pero rectificaba rápidamente.

Después de cenar, la gente fue yendo a sus respectivas salas Comunes. Sirius y Remus, casi obligados por James, tuvieron que irse a la cama muy pronto. Aquella actitud tan extraña hizo que Sirius viese confirmadas casi completamente sus sospechas: Iba a ser aquella noche, estaba seguro. A James nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de disimular, no era su fuerte.

Anna y Susan fueron a la cama un poco más tarde. La segunda chica se tumbó en el sofá más próximo al fuego, prácticamente echando a unos niños de primero que estaban sentados tranquilamente y miró al techo de la Sala Común. Se sorprendió al no haberse percatado nunca antes del techo de la Sala, pero esos pensamientos fueron destituidos de su mente muy rápido.

De nuevo, estaba en una situación que se le escapaba de su control. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Por una parte se mezclaban la culpa, preocupación e impotencia por su amiga Lily. Por otro lado estaba su cada vez más creciente preocupación por Anna y la forma que estaba adoptando para resolver sus problemas. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, estaban esos recuerdos. Que la atormentaban, no la dejaban en paz. Pero no podía evitarlo, era una reacción inevitable...

Negó con la cabeza, ya no podía más, se había hartado de fingir ser alguien que no llegaba a ser, no podía pretender que nada había cambiado... No, porque no era verdad, tenía que afrontarlo, todavía no sabía cómo mirar a Sirius después de lo que había pasado el último día... Suspiró, darle vueltas lo único que conseguía era producirle un gran dolor de cabeza. Decidió irse ya a la cama.

Sirius se removía atento en la cama, con sus orejas bien afinadas. Miró el reloj muggle que le había regalado Remus por Navidad, aún no se acostumbraba a aquel modo tan extraño que tenía ellos para saber la hora, pero al final dispuso que eran las doce menos cuarto. Nada, no oía nada. De pronto, cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, escuchó algo.

Era James, no cabía duda, pero estaba intentando no hacer ruido, podría haberlo adivinado. Sirius lo oyó revolver en su baúl, probablemente buscando su capa invisible, pero Sirius sabía que era en vano: Él mismo la tenía en ese momento entre sus manos. Después de unos pocos segundos, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de los leones pareció desistir en buscar su preciada herencia familiar y salió, con pasos suaves y lentos de la habitación, sin hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Sirius se cubrió con la capa, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la habitación siguiendo a su amigo con la mayor sutileza que pudo. Estaba casi seguro de que su mejor amigo se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido, y no se equivocaba. ¿En qué otro lugar del castillo se podría reunir con los mortífagos?

James salió del castillo, sin sospechar nada en un principio, aún algo extrañado al no encontrar su capa de invisibilidad. Luego no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente la tendría Sirius, o quizás Remus. Amparado por el silencio de la noche, se encaminó hacia el bosque prohibido. Llegó hasta el lugar concordado, que estaba desierto. Supuso que no habrían llegado, después de todo, era bastante pronto.

Pero se equivocaba. Sirius, escondido detrás de unos matorrales y amparado por la capa invisible, se sobresaltó al oír una voz peligrosa proveniente de un punto que ni él ni su mejor amigo alcanzó a distinguir.

- ¿Has venido solo, Potter? Sabes perfectamente qué le pasará a la sangre sucia si no es así- James no distinguió la voz, supuso que era un mortífago de los muchísimos que él no conocía. Sirius, por su parte, estaba seguro de haber oído aquella voz antes, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, por las reuniones familiares en las que había estado presente había más de un mortífago.

- Sí, he venido solo- contestó James, desafiante, contundente. No sospechaba que su mejor amigo, cubierto por su capa invisible, estaba escondido a pocos metros de él-. ¿Dónde está ella? Cómo le hayáis tocado un pelo, os juro que os vais a enterar, cabrones...

- Potter, guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios para otro momento- se oyó una voz distinta, esta vez de mujer. Ni James ni Sirius la reconocieron-. Si te crees que te vamos a entregar a la sangre sucia sin pedir nada a cambio, es que o eres más tonto de los que parecías o que te crees que somos como esos idiotas de los aurores- una risa burlona.

- ¿Qué queréis a cambio entonces?- preguntó James, sin perder ese valor tan característico de la casa a la que pertenecía. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Se movía, alerta a cualquier sonido, para intentar averiguar de donde provenían las voces que oía, que no parecían provenir de ningún sitio en particular, tan solo retumbaban en la escena, como si vinieran a la vez de todos los sitios y de ninguno.

- A ti, Potter, a ti- siseó una tercera voz, con un tono sádico que hizo a James sorprenderse. ¿A él? Al momento siguiente se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse sorprendido. ¡Pero si estaba clarísimo! ¿Por qué otro motivo lo iban a citar a medianoche en el bosque prohibido a él solo si no lo quisieran para algo? Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tonto, aquello dificultaría levemente su plan de rescate de Lily.

Sirius, por su parte, valoraba las posibilidades que tenía y la situación. Mientras que los mortífagos no se dieran a ver no tenía ninguna posibilidad de actuar, sería demasiado arriesgado y tonto moverse intentando descubrir donde estaban, de esa forma lo podían detectar con mucha facilidad. Decidió quedarse donde estaba, con la varita lista para ayudar a James cuando lo necesitase.

- ¿Para qué?- esta vez James no pudo disimular un poco de extrañeza. El hecho que unos mortífagos quisieran llevarlo con él, era bastante extraño, y estaba seguro que alguna intención oculta estaba detrás.

- Potter, ¿nunca has oído el dicho de; "la curiosidad mató al gato"?- podría haber sido más acertado si cambiasen la palabra gato por ciervo, pero James comprendió que no iba a conseguir una respuesta clara por parte de aquellos asesinos.

- Está bien- declaró, seguro de sí mismo. Aquello complicaría un poco su plan de rescate-. Pero primero quiero verla y asegurarme de que está bien. No quiero trucos, como le pase algo...- amenazó, con un tono que hasta sorprendió a sí mismo.

- Potter me parece que no estás en condiciones para exigir nada- el tono irónico que utilizó aquel mortífago hizo a James enfurecer ligeramente, pero al escuchar un fogonazo delante de el jugador de quidditch, James levantó la vista.

Allí estaba ella. Delante de él, tambaleándose para mantenerse en pié, confusa. Miraba a su alrededor, visiblemente asustada por la noche, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños de él, cualquier signo de miedo y de confusión desapareció al reparar con la presencia de su novio:

- ¡James!- la pelirroja corrió a su encuentro, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Lo último que recordaba era haber caído desmayada, y de pronto, aparecía allí sin previo aviso. James sintió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que temblaba ligeramente. La abrazó con fuerza, como intentando transmitirle toda su fuerza. Lily se separó un poco y lo miró, con ojos escrutadores y brillantes, intentando saber si aquello era verdad o tan solo era una ilusión de su mente.

- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?- preguntó James, mirándola fijamente con bastante preocupación. Pero unos aplausos lentos interrumpieron las palabras que la pelirroja iba a proferir por respuesta. James se dio la vuelta.

- Bonita escena sentimental, Potter, pero ahora apártate de la sangre sucia y por tu bien no intentes ningún truco- allí estaban una decena de encapuchados, tan solo que aquella vez se notaba que no eran estudiantes. Aquellos eran mortífagos de verdad, no eran aprendices, estaban preparados y de seguro tenía más de una muerte a sus espaldas. James tuvo la repentina certeza de que todos ellos matarían a su pelirroja sin pensárselo dos veces.

James se puso delante de su pelirroja, como para evitar que alguien le hiciera daño, en un acto reflejo. Ella pareció molestarse un poco con aquella actitud sobre protectora. Sirius estaba estudiando la manera más acertada de atacar a los mortífagos en el momento indicado y agarraba la varita con más fuerza y decisión.

Remus se despertó, intranquilo. Se quedó durante un corto período de tiempo mirando el techo de su cama con dosel, intranquilo. Podía oír los ronquidos de su compañero de habitación que padecía de sobrepeso y aquello no lo dejaba concentrarse para volver a dormirse. Sintió su lengua seca y decidió beber un vaso de agua. Se levantó, corrió los doseles de su cama y se quedó sorprendido al descubrir las camas revueltas y vacías a su derecha con sus respectivos doseles corridos.

¿Dónde estaban James y Sirius? El primer pensamiento del licántropo fue que ambos habían decidido hacer alguna broma sin contar con él, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. No era normal que ellos saliesen sin hablarle, y mucho menos después del toque de queda tan estricto impuesto por el director. Remus tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lily había sido secuestrada, algo le dijo que James iba a hacer algo, su amigo nunca se quedaría quieto mientras la pelirroja estaba en peligro... Seguramente Sirius tenía algo que ver, no cabía duda.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acudir a Dumbledore? No, podía ser una paranoia suya... Una idea se le cruzó la cabeza, no era tan descabellada como parecía...

Minutos después, Remus Lupin, vestido con una túnica por encima de su pijama, se plantó en frente de la puerta con el rótulo donde se leía claramente: "Alumnas de 7º curso". Hizo desaparecer con un toque de varita sus zapatos femeninos y abrió la puerta de forma sigilosa, para no despertar en un principio a ninguna de las dos ocupantes de la habitación.

Ya había estado allí alguna vez más, y no le fue muy difícil diferenciar la cama más cercana a la puerta como la de la pelirroja desaparecida. La cama estaba intacta, dando claramente a entender que su ocupante no se encontraba allí. La cama del medio, con los doseles corridos, Remus supo que pertenecía a la novia del merodeador Canuto. Y la más próxima a la ventana, desde donde se filtraban unos finos rayos de luz provenientes de la luna que tanto desagradaba al muchacho pertenecía a la ex novia de éste. Anna dormía con los doseles corridos, dejando ver su cuerpo envuelto entre las sábanas. Sus cabellos se esparcían por la almohada y su esbelta figura subía y bajaba al ritmo de su pausada respiración.

Remus no pudo resistir la tentación, y, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que hacía allí, se acercó a la cama donde dormía Anna silenciosamente. Se acercó a ella, observándola lo mejor que podía teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, acercó una mano temblorosa al rostro de la chica, observándola fijamente, y acarició de forma suave su mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó lentamente a ella, como si temiese que un movimiento brusco pudiera despertarla. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto, los ojos azules de la castaña se abrieron de pronto, quedando estáticos ante la presencia de los de color miel de él. Recordó todo, y aún en contra de su voluntad, gritó:

- ¡LUPIN! ¿¿¿¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Anna se separó de él como movida por un resorte cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Remus pegó un brinco y se puso de forma repentina de pié, todavía aturdido por el chillido que había dado la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

- ¡Anna!- se oyó una voz, muy, pero que muy irritada, procedente del otro lado de la habitación-. ¡¿Qué te crees que haces tú chillando de ese modo en mitad de la noche!- Susan asomó su cara entre el dosel de su cara, sin reparar en la presencia de Remus en la habitación. Estaba con el pelo algo alborotado y vestía un camisón algo veraniego.

- ¡A mí no me eches la culpa! ¡Ha sido este el que ha aparecido en la habitación en medio de la noche demasiado cerca de mi cara!- Anna señaló al chico con aire acusador, sabiendo del mal humor que tenía Susan cuando era despertada. Susan reparó en la presencia del merodeador en su habitación y le lanzó una mirada asesina:

- Más te vale tener una excusa muy buena para haberme despertado- miró el reloj-, a las doce y media de la noche, porque si no, te la cargas- le amenazó, muy irritada.

- Según el mapa del merodeador (que nunca miente) tu novio y James están en los terrenos del colegio, con Lily y unos tíos que me suena que son mortífagos preparados- sentenció el licántropo, explicando la situación con la mayor brevedad posible. Susan abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, sin saber muy bien qué alegar ante aquella afirmación.

- Vamos- fue lo único que dijo, olvidando repentinamente el sueño que tenía y su irritación. Saltó de la cama con gracia y se puso la túnica sobre sus hombros con decisión. Remus, el cual no se esperaba otra reacción se preparó también para irse, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, y, volteándose, le preguntó a Anna:

- ¿Tú no vienes?- le preguntó Remus, algo sorprendido, pues su ex novia no parecía hacer ningún signo de pretender moverse. El licántropo tenía curiosidad, pues sabía de sobra que a ella le encantaba hacer cosas de noche, y no tenía ningún miedo a los mortífagos.

- No, yo quiero dormir... Ya me contaréis qué tal está Lily y eso, aunque os aconsejo que antes de ir aviséis al profesor Dumbledore- les recomendó ella, con la mayor naturalidad que pudo para estar cerrando los doseles de su cama para no ser vista por el chico.

- Espera, que le mando mi lechuza- Susan se acercó hacia su ave, regalo de su madre cuando cumplió quince años y garabateó algo que Remus no alcanzó a leer en un papel, para atárselo a la lechuza, que ululó con fuerza mientras salía por la pequeña ranura de la ventana de la habitación-. ¿Vamos?- preguntó Susan, impaciente. Que su mejor amiga, su novio y el novio de su mejor amiga y mejor amigo de éste estuvieran en peligro no la tranquilizaba para nada.

Remus parecía querer interrogar a Anna, pero decidió que en ese momento era más importante sus mejores amigos y la Premio Anual y prefecta, al igual que él. Asintiendo, salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo a Susan.

Anna esperó un tiempo prudencial, hasta asegurarse de que los que acababan de salir de allí estuvieran demasiado lejos. Lego se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, descorrió el dosel y se cubrió con una capa que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una capucha, que utilizó para cubrirse la cara. Se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa y bajó hacia los terrenos lo más silenciosa que pudo.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... No te escaparás tan fácil, ¿sabes?- las varitas lo apuntaban justo al pecho, pero James no estaba muy por la labor de amedrentarse. Ahora que, al menos en apariencia, Lily parecía estar bien, se sentía mucho mejor, como si hubiera sido librado de un gran peso de encima:

- Dejar que se vaya- declaró él, con seguridad, aún delante de ella, que empezaba a impacientarse-. No la queréis a ella, ¿verdad? Pues dejar que se vaya- repitió, firme en su decisión.

- ¡¿Qué!- casi chilló Lily, saliendo de detrás de él y mirándolo fijamente, como si los mortífagos no existieran-. ¿Y dejarte a ti aquí con ellos? ¡Ni hablar!- exclamó, bastante irritada. No había nada más que odiase en el mundo que la sobreprotegieran por el hecho de ser mujer, eso era considerado una gran ofensa para el orgullo de la pelirroja y su feminismo convencido.

- Está bien, que la sangre sucia se vaya, pero nada de trucos, Potter...- advirtió el mortífago que estaba en el centro, sin dejar de apuntar de forma amenazadora a James con la varita. Sabía de sobra que Lily estaba desarmada, pero él no iba a ser tan tonto como para venir allí sin una varita.

- Lily, vete- casi ordenó James, en un tono autoritario, incapaz de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, aunque intentando con un movimiento de cabeza hacer ver a la pelirroja que tenía un plan para escapar, pero que necesitaba que ella se fuera. De nuevo, la tozudez de Lily se puso por medio:

- Pues la lleváis clara, por que no me pienso ir- la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, en un gesto ligeramente infantil, aunque siendo totalmente consciente de la gravedad del asunto. Ni loca dejaba a James solo con una decena de mortífagos dispuestos a hacerle sabe dios el qué.

- Lily, vas a estar mejor en el castillo- le dijo James, para luego añadir en voz casi inaudible-. Confía en mí, tengo un plan- murmuró entre dientes. La pelirroja alzó una ceja, medio dudando. Por una parte no quería dejar a James solo, pero si él tenía un plan... Decidió confiar en su novio.

- Está bien- acabó accediendo ella, no sabiendo si lo que estaba haciendo iba a servir para algo, su corazón le decía que no dejase a James allí, pero si el chico tenía un plan... ¡Si al menos tuviera su varita allí! Con un suspiro, mientras su mente intentaba funcionar a contrarreloj para idear un modo de salvar a James si las cosas se complicaban, se dio la vuelta. Se movía de forma lenta, para perder tiempo, mientras intentaba idear algo.

Nada. Su mente parecía haberse quedado en blanco de forma súbita. Estaba bloqueada, no podía pensar con sangre fría en ese momento. Quizás si se quedase escondida entre unos arbustos cercanos para ver qué sucedía e intervenir en el momento adecuado. No podía ir a avisar a Dumbledore, estaba segura de que en el momento en el que llegase el director los mortífagos se habrían ido hacía ya bastante tiempo.

- Bien, Potter, ahora vas a tirar tu varita a un lado y no vas a hacer ninguna tontería- le ordenaron los mortífagos con voz persuasiva, pero que no cabía en sí de gozo. Sabían que el Lord los recompensaría con creces si atrapaban al muchacho. Para sorpresa de todos ellos, James no dejó de jugar tranquilamente con la varita en sus manos, con la máxima tranquilidad posible.

- La verdad, me decepcionáis un poco...- comentó James, impávido-. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pensarais que me iba a entregar tan fácil...

- ¿Qué...?- empezó la voz femenina de la derecha, pero no pudo acabar:

- ¡Imprefetius!- unos cuantos mortífagos salieron por los aires, quedando fuera de combate. Los que quedaron en pié iban a atacar, pero en ese momento lo único que vieron de donde estaba James fue un ciervo que salía galopando de allí demasiado rápido como para que a ellos les diese tiempo a reaccionar.

Sirius, por su parte, que acababa de despojarse de la capa invisible para ayudar a su amigo en lo que él creía que iba a ser un duelo, se quedó petrificado, literalmente, con la varita aún dispuesta a atacar. James se había ido y ahora todos los ojos de los mortífagos estaban puestos en él.

- Hmmm... ¿Hola?- preguntó Sirius, aún con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara y mirándolos a todos con esa expresión de niño bueno que ponía cuando lo acusaban de haber hecho alguna broma.

- Capturarlo y buscar a Potter- unas cuerdas rodearon el cuerpo de Sirius, que cayó al suelo, sin poder hacer nada por evitar su situación. Su varita cayó a un metro de su cuerpo-. Ese Gryffindor no puede estar muy lejos...

Los mortífagos se dispersaron para encontrar a James. Sirius miró a su alrededor, con horror, no podía hablar, una mordaza le cubría la boca. Y ahora que James se había ido... ¿Quién podría ayudarlo a él? Si al menos consiguiera llegar hasta su varita...

Susan y Remus corrían lo máximo que les permitían sus piernas por los oscuros y fríos corredores de Hogwarts. Bajaron por los corredores en silencio, deseando que no fuera demasiado tarde y que el profesor Dumbledore estuviera despierto y recibiera la carta pronto.

Una vez que llegaron al borde del bosque prohibido, Susan se volvió de forma nerviosa hacia el licántropo.

- ¿En qué zona del bosque prohibido están?- le preguntó, con la voz algo tomada. No le gustaba mucho internarse en él, y, de hecho, desde la última vez que había entrado con Sirius, allá poco antes de Navidades, no lo había pasado muy bien con todo el lío de los centauros.

- En un claro cercano, sígueme- Remus se conocía perfectamente el bosque, aunque las circunstancias bajo las que se lo había aprendido no eran las más agradables.

Susan asintió y siguió al chico. Se oían pasos, como gente corriendo. Ambos se pusieron en alerta, levantando sus varitas. Cada paso que daban se oían murmullos, como gente andando de un lugar para otro. Los mortífagos buscaban a James. Pero un grupo de tres de ellos encontraron a otras dos personas.

- ¡Aaaah!- Susan se sobresaltó al ver salir entre unos matorrales a su derecha tres encapuchados con las varitas listas para atacar. Los mortífagos no se lo pensaron mucho antes de atacar:

- ¡Fermeábulo!- Remus cayó hacia atrás, dando contra un árbol, con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Había perdido la conciencia. Los tres se cernieron sobre Susan. Ninguno de ellos era Potter, pero sería bueno llevarlos como rehenes en vez de irse con las manos vacías. Por suerte, Susan reaccionó a tiempo:

- ¡Imprefetius!- sin saberlo, la chica usó el mismo hechizo que James momentos antes y los tres mortífagos salieron volando por los aires. Ella se acercó corriendo a Remus, preocupada. Se habían librado por los pelos, pero a lo mejor él no estaba bien del todo. No conocía el hechizo que le habían hechado y supuso que sería de Artes Oscuras-. ¡Finite Incantatem!

Por suerte, con aquello Remus parecía volver en sí, aunque se encontraba muy mareado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero por lo demás, si pasamos por alto el chichón de la cabeza y la sangre que le salía, podría considerarse que no había salido muy mal parado.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Susan, mirando a su alrededor, con temor de que apareciesen más mortífagos atraídos por el ruido de la lucha. Por suerte, no parecía haber más cerca, al menos de momento.

- Eso creo...- contestó, mientras se ponía de pié con dificultad, intentando enfocar bien la escena. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, pero no tardó en poder pensar con claridad-. Bueno, hay que llegar pronto... Quizás estén en problemas, pero si los mortífagos están dispersos debe de significar que han conseguido escapar. ¡Vamos!

Lily, que había estado entre los matorrales hasta momentos antes, vio sorprendida como James se transformaba en un enorme y majestuoso ciervo y salía corriendo en su dirección. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de algo, el majestuoso ciervo ya estaba a su lado y se transformaba en James de nuevo, que se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa. Lily tenía la boca abierta y una expresión de total asombro.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Eso no importa, no hay tiempo- dijo James, lo más rápido que pudo, nervioso por la reacción de los mortífagos ante su huida-. Me volveré a transformar, súbete sobre mi, iremos más rápidos- le indicó, y antes de que Lily pudiera añadir nada, delante suya ya se encontraba un ciervo ansioso por se montado. Lily, tras salir de su incredulidad, no se hizo de rogar.

James simplemente lo había sabido. Sabía que ella no se iría así como así, dejándolo allí, la conocía demasiado bien como para saber eso. Ahora galopaba con ella sobre su lomo, sintiéndose muy bien, sintiendo el suave tacto de las manos de su pelirroja acariciándole de forma distraída la nuca y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero, de pronto, se encontraron con un obstáculo en su camino. Un par de mortífagos estaban delante de ellos y se dirigían con varitas en mano, amenazantes. Lily saltó del lomo de James, asustada. No tenía su varita consigo, no podía pelear. James, por su parte no tardó en transformarse.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!- James cayó al suelo, petrificado, sin poder moverse. Lily dio un paso atrás, estaba desarmada. No tenía ninguna posibilidad-. Tú ya no nos sirves de nada, asquerosa sangre sucia- le espetó, con una sonrisa sádica. El otro la apuntó directo al corazón:

- ¡Avada Kedavr...!

Lily lo sintió de nuevo, como una fuerza en su interior, otra vez la dominaba... Y mientras el impresionante zafiro se dejaba ver, apareciendo de forma misteriosa, pues aún debería de estar en la habitación de la pelirroja, bien guardado, un rayo azul se dirigió hacia el otro mortífago que estaba lanzando la maldición asesina, justo mientras su varita se hacía añicos completamente entre sus dedos.

- ¡Desmaius!- una voz fuerte y atronadora sonó justo delante, y cuando los dos mortífagos cayeron al suelo, Albus Dumbledore en persona miró a Lily con una media sonrisa, mientras su colgante se volvía a poner colgado de su cuello-. Muy interesantes los recursos de ese collar mágico cuando su portadora está en peligro, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué?- Dumbledore acababa de encontrar el zafiro perdido que tanto había buscado. Ahora entendía ciertas cosas, pero Lily cada vez menos. ¿Cómo había llegado el colgante allí?

- Hablaremos luego, señorita Evans, ahora levante al señor Potter y vuelvan con sumo cuidado al castillo, aún hay mortífagos en la zona, pero ahora creo que debo ir a capturarlos- le dijo con gravedad el director. Por suerte no había visto a James en su forma animaga.

El profesor Dumbledore se perdió en la espesura del bosque, mientras Lily reanimaba a su novio, que estaba algo confuso y le daba un abrazo de esos que corta la respiración, mientras le explicaba lo que había sucedido mientras había estado inconsciente. Una vez que puso al corriente al muchacho de pelo azabache de todo lo que había pasado, los dos decidieron reemprender la marcha, extremando sus precauciones. James no se volvió a transformar en ciervo por prevención, luego ya le explicaría a Lily (omitiendo la historia de Remus), no podía permitir que Dumbledore se enterase de que era animago ilegal.

- James...- susurró Lily, deteniéndose de pronto, cerca de donde se acababa el bosque. Hablaba bajo para evitar ser oída por mortífagos-. ¿Es mi imaginación o se oyen pasos por aquí cerca?- le preguntó, algo nerviosa. James aguzó el oído. Se oían un ligero sonido constante, no cabía duda, eran pasos. ¡Lo peor era que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos!

- Sígueme- indicó James, bordeando unas plantas de forma sigilosa. Lily no se lo pensó mucho y salió detrás del chico que acababa de salvarla.

Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los esperaba: Al llegar a un cruce de caminos, se encontraron con un encapuchado o encapuchada custodiando la desviación. Había dos caminos delante de ellos. James levantó su varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero, para su sorpresa, el o la mortífago no hizo ademán de levantar la suya, simplemente se volvió hacia ellos y dijo, con una voz ronca y profunda de mujer:

- Si cogéis el camino largo, no encontraréis ningún obstáculo, hay mortífagos por el otro- les indicó. James alzó una ceja, con evidente desconfianza, pero Lily dejó escapar un gritito ahogado, dando un paso atrás y mirando a la encapuchada de forma tan intensa que podría traspasar con la vista la capucha. Había reconocido la voz.

- ¿Te crees que te vamos a hacer caso?- preguntó James, con una cara de incredulidad. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de percibir como el encapuchado dirigía a Lily una mirada, intentando guardar el aspecto menos nervioso posible. James hizo un movimiento de varita, dispuesto a atacar, pero, para su sorpresa, la mano de Lily lo detuvo. Bajó la varita lentamente y se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido. Pero Lily no lo miraba a él.

- Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto- dijo la pelirroja, aún confusa, pero con una mirada segura y decidida. No entendía nada, no entendía qué hacía ella allí, era imposible...

- No hay tiempo- la encapuchada se empezaba a desesperar-. Van a venir, ya, Lily, tienes que decidir si confías en mí o no.

James, por su parte, cada vez entendía menos. Se le notaba a la encapuchada que no estaba usando su voz, pero, al parecer, Lily la había reconocido... Empezaba a ser confuso todo aquello. Lily se la quedó mirando durante escasos segundos, mientras numerosas imágenes pasaban por su mente, que no entendía cómo... En aquel momento no podía pensar en aquello, sólo tenía que decidir si confiaba en ella. Y tenía muy clara aquella respuesta.

- Sí, confío en ti- contestó muy segura. La encapuchada sonrió para ella misma, mientras Lily tiraba de un anonado James, que seguía sin entender nada, hacia el camino más largo.

James salió con ella, en el mismo momento que en el camino contrario aparecían un número bastante considerable de encapuchados, buscándolo. La encauchada se ocultó también, tomando un camino entre la maleza. Era su turno de alejarse de los mortífagos sin que no notasen su ausencia y de volver al colegio antes de que alguien se percatase de que faltaba.

Susan y Remus habían conseguido llegar al claro del bosque sin ningún otro contratiempo. Pero la visión que encontraron allí dejó a Susan horrorizada. Sirius seguía en la misma posición que lo habían dejado los mortífagos antes de dispersarse para buscar a James.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó Susan, corriendo hacia él preocupada-. ¡Diffindio!- con la varita que llevaba en la mano cortó las cuerdas y la mordaza de su novio, agachándose a su lado, mientras él se levantaba con dificultad-. ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó, a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Sirius les explicó todo lo que había sucedido, omitiendo que Dumbledore le había dicho que vigilase a James y la parte en la que James se convertía en ciervo. Remus alzó una ceja, en alerta. Podía haber más mortífagos en la zona.

- ¿Y no sabes dónde fue James?- le preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, como si esperase ver aparecer en cualquier momento desde cualquier matorral a su amigo. Sirius negó con la cabeza, todavía algo abatido por la repentina aparición de los dos chicos allí.

- ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó Sirius, algo molesto, cambiando su mirada de uno al otro. Susan puso los ojos en blanco, su novio nunca cambiaría. Remus negó con la cabeza, era un caso perdido. Le parecía algo extraño que los mortífagos se hubieran dispersado por toda la zona sin dejar vigilancia allí. Sirius, mientras tanto había cogido su varita del suelo.

- Mira qué eres, la próxima vez no me recorro la mitad del castillo y el bosque prohibido para salvarte- protestó Susan, cruzándose de brazos. Sirius le robó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios a forma de disculpa.

- Chicos, no quisiera interrumpiros, pero...- comentó Remus, con tono preocupado, haciendo que la pareja se separase, los dos algo molestos. Aunque su molestia desapareció cuando vieron hacia el lugar que señalaba el licántropo. Media docena de mortífagos acababan de aparecer, tras estar buscando a James y darlo por perdido, para buscar a Sirius y llevárselo a él como rehén.

- Vaya, vaya, pensábamos que sólo nos íbamos a llevar uno, pero resulta que vienen dos de regalo- comentó con cierta ironía uno de los mortífagos. Los tres chicos se pusieron en alerta, los mortífagos no tendrían ningún reparo en utilizar una maldición imperdonable contra ellos o Artes Oscuras.

Pero no fue necesario ningún tipo de duelo, puesto que unos sonidos de cascos distrajeron a los nueve humanos que se encontraban en aquel claro del bosque. De pronto, antes de que nadie reaccionase, entre unos matorrales emergieron dos enormes e imponentes centauros.

- ¡Ja, Pottir, qué te dije, como siempre, yo tenía razón!- exclamó Evens, triunfante, mientras observaba con curiosidad la escena. Pottir estaba a su lado, también curioso, pero se le notaba en la cara un evidente fastidio. Los mortífagos se quedaron paralizados.

- ¡Ey, pero si son Sirius y Sesan!- exclamó Pottir, algo más alegre por poder cambiar de tema. Evens también se dio cuenta de ello-. Parece que esos de ahí los están atacando...- comentó también, volviéndose hacia los mortífagos, que aún se mantenían en posición de ataque.

- Me llamo Susan- murmuró la chica entre dientes, de modo que tan solo Sirius pudo oírla. Él sonrió a su novia, que parecía algo fastidiada de que ellos no se supieran bien su nombre. Remus estaba alucinado, así que aquellos eran los famosos centauros que se parecían tanto a James y a Lily. Los mortífagos parecían aterrorizados ante la presencia de los dos grandes animales.

- ¡Cru... Crucio!- exclamó uno de ellos, no muy seguro, dirigiéndose a Pottir. El rayo con la maldición imperdonable rebotó e su cuerpo, sin causarle ningún efecto al animal. Pottir levantó una ceja, divertido.

- Estos humanos de hoy en día... Aún se piensan que pueden hacernos daño- comentó como si nada, negando con la cabeza. Con un simple movimiento de piernas, le dio una coz al que se había atrevido a atacarlo. Éste salió despedido por los aires, bien lejos de allí. 

El resto de los mortífagos, mirando con profundo temor al centauro, salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Todos se internaron en lo más profundo del bosque. Pottir, orgulloso iba a volverse hacia Evens para hacerla rabiar un poco cuando oyó una voz emerger desde el lago contrario al que se habían ido los mortífagos:

- Bonito juego de piernas, Pottir- lo elogió Albus Dumbledore, con una sonrisa acompañada por sus ojos azules, que brillaron tras la montura de sus gafas de media luna. (N.A: ¿Este hombre no cambia nunca de gafas o qué?)

- Gracias, director, intento entrenarlo a diario...

- Vagueando, como siempre, por que la verdad es que eso de hacer ejercicio no va contigo- terminó la frase Evens por él, acercándose al director y saludándolo. Sirius, Remus y Susan también se acercaron a él, todavía algo aturdidos por la repentina aparición de los dos peculiares centauros-. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, las estrellas nos llaman... hemos sentido que nuestros amigos estaban en peligro, pero dudo que sea la última vez que coincidamos... El destino ya está escrito.

Pottir se despidió también, y desapareció tras ella, no sin antes recibir un agradecimiento de los tres adolescentes a lo que habían salvado. El director se volvió hacia ellos, con el semblante bastante serio.

- Hoy no hablaremos de esto, es demasiado tarde, mañana os quiero a vosotros tres y a la señorita Evans y el señor Potter en mi despacho antes de comer, os dejaré dormir hasta entonces, señor Lupin, será mejor que vaya a ver a la enfermería qué tal esa herida- dijo. Susan abrió la boca, pero Dumbledore adivinó lo que iba a preguntar-. Sí, el señor Potter y la señorita Evans están perfectamente, si no me equivoco, ella pasará la noche en la enfermería, no quiero a nadie acompañándola en la enfermería, salvo el señor Lupin, que también se quedará allí... ¿Todo claro?

Los tres asintieron en silencio, mientras Dumbledore los guiaba por el bosque, de vuelta al colegio. El paseo fue en silencio, y poco después, Remus ya estaba en la enfermería, donde vio la cama que ocupaba la pelirroja con las cortinas corridas, mientras que Sirius y Susan ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sirius encontró a James dormido, tras haber sido expulsado de la enfermería. Anna esperaba despierta, para hablar con Susan, que le contó todo lo que le había pasado.

Lily, que había ido a la enfermería a pesar de encontrarse perfectamente por la insistencia de James, abrió los ojos. Se levantó de la cama, a pesar de tener orden de no hacerlo y salió de entre los doseles. Distinguió a Remus en la cama de al lado, pero no le dio importancia y salió de la enfermería lo más sigilosa que pudo.

Llegó en frente del retrato de la señora Gorda, agradeciendo que no hubieran cambiado la contraseña: "Flower Power" y subió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, furiosa, se encontró con Anna y Susan cuchicheando entre ellas, sin dormir. Ambas se volvieron hacia ella y callaron al instante. Lily miraba a Anna fijamente:

- Ahora me vas a explicar qué es lo que hacías en el bosque prohibido participando en un ataque de mortífagos.

CONTINUARÁ...

Un premio para los q os esperabais q fuera Anna! Bueno, la vdd sq ia di muxas pistas, pro aora os e dejado con la intriga, nop? Aclaracion: Susan si sabe que Anna se fue con los mortifagos, xq eso esta relacionado con lo q le conto y con la partida a Francia... Lo descubriréis en el siguiente capi? Abra q esperar a ver... Q mala soi!

Ojala les gustase, tuve unos pocos problemas x el ordenador, q le dio x estropearse i todo eso... ¡¡Est ordnador se estropea dmasiado! N fin, os djo unos adelantos dl siguient kpi, q se titulará:

"LOS ENEMIGOS NUNCA DEJAN DE SERLO"

- Anna tendrá que dar + de una explicación+ tarde abla con Kingsley y va con el a Hogsmeade...

- Descubriremos xq Snapy no fue al ataq en el Campo de Quidditch

- La xarla con Dumbledore, q aora sabe lo dl colgant q lo tien Lily, traerá serios problemas a la pelirroja y a su relación con James!

- Susan empieza a desaparecer misteriosamente... Y Sirius no puede evitar sospechar i ponerse celoso... Q se trae la xik entr manos?

Bueno, asta aqi, espero q os aya gustado! Un fuert besooo!

AnnaBlack


	32. Los Enemigos Siempre lo Serán

Mxxs besitos, espero q os gust el kpi:

LOS ENEMIGOS SIEMPRE LO SERÁN

- Ahora me vas a explicar qué hacías en el bosque prohibido en mitad de la noche y participando en un ataque de mortífagos.

Anna intercambió una leve mirada con Susan, que tenía una expresión neutral pero también estaba curiosa por saber qué contestaría. ¿Le contaría la verdad? ¿Debía de hacerlo? Lily era su amiga desde hace muchos años, pero con Susan encima intentando disuadirla de que no hiciera lo que quería hacer y de que se lo contase a Remus, ya era bastante agobiante... De todas formas, no estaba dispuesta a poner a la pelirroja en peligro. Anna sabía que corría peligro, después de todo, Lucius Malfoy de seguro se iba a encargar de ella... Y los mortífagos habían descubierto que James haría cualquier cosa por ella. Podían usarla de carnada. Con aquellas posibilidades, se decidió por completo.

- Bueno, cuando Susan y Remus bajaron por que James y Sirius habían desaparecido, me pareció algo sin importancia, pero luego me puse a pensar, ¿y si no es una de sus habituales bromas? Contigo secuestrada y eso, conociendo como conozco a James, iría a seguir cualquier pista que le llegase de ti...- empezó. La historia encajaba perfectamente, solo tendría que distorsionarla un poco y ocultar una pequeña parte de la verdad-. Entonces me encontré con un ataque de los mortífagos, y vi a uno solitario. Me encargué de él, lo desmayé y decidí ponerme su capa...Para ayudaros y enterarme un poco de los planes que tenían... Luego os ayudé a escapar y volví aquí antes de que alguien me confundiera con un mortífago de verdad y tuviera pruebas para acusarme- concluyó, de forma convincente.

Lily permaneció unos segundos quieta, observándola atentamente. Lo que decía tenía sentido, sin embargo, ella habría jurado... Se sacudió la cabeza y reflexionó. En cierto modo, las cosas habían pasado en aquel curso muy rápido. Cuando había entrado era una persona totalmente distinta, que no conocía nada de Voldemort, de la guerra que se estaba empezando a formar en el mundo de la magia... Y allí estaba ella ahora, después de pasar un tiempo secuestrada por una banda de sádicos asesinos que pretendían exterminar la raza de la que procedía ella, insinuando cosas horribles sobre una amiga suya... ¿Qué le pasaba? Los tiempos cambian, de forma incluso atemorizante. Parecían lejanos aquellos años en que sus únicas preocupaciones eran sacar buenas notas, agradar a su hermana, librarse del pesado de Potter... Sonrió, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba abrazando a Anna, tomándola por total sorpresa.

- Por un momento, pensé...- susurró Lily, tras separarse, algo avergonzada por haber dudado de Anna. Ella sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo decir "No importa". Lily le agradeció con la mirada.

- Lily, ¿tú no tenías que estar en la enfermería?- intervino Susan, mirando con preocupación a la pelirroja-. ¿Te han hecho algo esos idiotas? Por que mira que si es así, yo misma me encargaré que no vivan para contarlo- bromeó, haciendo que en el rostro de Lily, que había estado serio por unos momentos, se dibujase una pequeña sonrisa.

- Me escapé de la enfermería- comentó como si nada ella, de forma despreocupada. Sus dos amigas la miraron muy extrañadas-. Lo sé, ser novia de James me está afectando... Es lo que tiene- repuso, encogiéndose de hombros. Susan negó con la cabeza-. Por cierto, ya me estáis contando lo que ha pasado estos días en el colegio, que tengo que ponerme al día.

Definitivamente, a Lily le había dado uno de sus arrebatos. Ahora le daba por ponerse Maruja. Que se le iba a hacer...

A la mañana siguiente, Lily, Susan, James, Sirius y Remus estaban citados en el despacho del director. Anna se despidió alegremente de las dos primeras mientras se perdía pasillo abajo, rumbo a la biblioteca, puesto que tenían tiempo libre en el horario a primera hora y segunda. Remus la observó irse atentamente, pero luego emprendió el camino hasta el despacho del director con el resto de sus compañeros. (N.A: Por cierto, aunque no creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta, hace tiempo que no pongo a la rata... Bueno, ya saldrá un día de estos más humillada, ya se me ocurrirá algo...)

- Meigas Fritas- pronunció con voz clara James, haciendo que la gárgola se hiciera a un lado y apareciesen unas escaleras de caracol. Los seis subieron por ellas para encontrarse con su director acariciando distraídamente a su fénix.

- Tomar asientos- les indicó. Todos obedecieron-. Bien, debido a los lamentables incidentes de ayer, hemos decidido tomar serias medidas. En primer lugar, rogaría no hablasen sobre ellos... La gente ya está informada, pero no quiero que cunda la alarma. Me he asegurado personalmente que ningún mortífago pueda volver a entrar en el edificio.

- ¿Ha echado a Malfoy y a todos los Slytherins?- preguntó esperanzado Sirius, que quería librarse como fuera de su hermano y la única prima que aún quedaba en el colegio.

- No, he mejorado todas las medidas de seguridad y me he encargado de que ningún aparato de magia oscura pueda entrar en el castillo. Todas las lechuzas serán revisadas... Así como que las pertenencias personales de lo alumnos serán sometidas a un detector de tenebrismo- explicó con calma. Entonces bajó la voz-. Y en cuanto a lo del señor Malfoy, no tenemos ninguna prueba contra él. El día que atacó a la señorita Evans, supuestamente lo dejasteis paralizado y atado, pero no apareció. Si hubiera aparecido... De todas formas, está siendo vigilado de cerca- añadió, para tranquilizarlos-. Y los Slytherins de último grado, fueron sorprendidos en un ataque contra el señor James Potter... Su casa perdió 50 puntos por cada uno de los participantes y ahora todos cumplen detención.

- Deberían de expulsarlos- masculló James, algo molesto. Aún recordaba la imagen de todos ellos apuntándole con sus varitas... Doce contra uno... Le animó saber que Slytherin no podría ganar la copa de las casas.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo- concluyó él, pasando por alto el comentario que había hecho el alumno de pelo alborotado-. Intentar no comentar mucho, ya sabéis... Para que no cunda el pánico... Y- miró especialmente a James y a Sirius-. Les rogaría que se acordasen de cumplir el nuevo toque de queda impuesto. Señorita Evans, ¿podría quedarse unos segundos más? No la retendré mucho tiempo.

- Ve yendo- le indicó Lily a James. La pelirroja aún tenía que volver a la enfermería, puesto que había venido ahora al despacho por petición expresa del director. Aunque lo cierto es que Lily se encontraba muy bien, incluso demasiado bien para ser normal.

Los otros se fueron, y Lily, que ya se había levantado, volvió a tomar asiento. Una vez que la puerta se cerró el director miró de forma seria a la chica de cautivadores ojos verdes. Lily tragó saliva, aquella conversación iba a ser seria.

Anna notó como alguien se sentaba cerca de ella en la biblioteca, concretamente, en la mesa de al lado. Levantó la vista de forma escrutadora y se encontró con Kingsley, que en ese momento estaba leyendo tranquilamente algo en un libro. Anna tomó aire y se armó de valor. Se acercó a él.

- Kings...- lo llamó, de forma suave, tocándole en el hombro. El chico levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos azules de Anna-. ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó, algo apenada. Él asintió.

- Claro- convino, mientras cerraba el libro- Puedes sentarte- le indicó la silla que estaba su lado. Anna lo hizo. A pesar de tener dos años menos, Kingsley era más alto que Anna, pero no dejó de observarla con ojos escrutadores, tenía ganas de saber lo que ella iba a decirle.

- Yo, lo del otro día... La verdad es que...- tomó aire. Era difícil de explicar-. Bueno, supongo que sabrás que yo estuve saliendo con Re... Lupin- se obligó a llamarlo por su apellido-. Casi todo el año pasado y el primer trimestre, ¿no?- era una pregunta sin sentido, en Hogwarts siempre corrían rumores sobre los amores de los merodeadores, sobre todo si eran parejas estables, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo y Remus era el único que aguantaba más de un mes con una (hasta ese año)-. Bueno, pues yo...

- Anna, si sigues sintiendo algo por Lupin no hace falta que me lo expliques, ve, díselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Quizás cuando te des cuenta, ya sea demasiado tarde...- razonó Kingsley, con algo de tristeza en la voz.

- ¡No!- Anna dijo aquello demasiado rápido como para ser verdad. Kingsley la seguía mirando con un aire de desilusión-. Quiero decir... Yo no siento nada por Lupin...- mentira, mentira, mentira. Tenía que olvidarlo como fuera-. Lo que viste el otro día fue...

- Un beso entre vosotros dos- ayudó Kingsley, algo celoso. Anna soltó un suspiro, iba a ser que no le iban a dejar continuar la frase.

- No, él me tomó desprevenida, no sé que le pasa... Rompimos de mutuo acuerdo, él también quería romper...- porque le había dado una poción para confundir lo sentimientos-. Pero ahora creo que quiere volver, yo no quiero volver con él- por fin algo que era verdad, no quería hacerse daño a sí misma-. Yo... Ahora me gustas tú- vale, ¿dónde se había metido ese Anna tímida y quien estaba suplantando su cuerpo?

Kingsley la miró muy asombrado, se veía que no esperaba que ella dijese eso o algo parecido. Anna estaba ligeramente roja, pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Kingsley la estaba besando. Era un beso muy distinto a los de Remus, aquel era más calmado, quizás con un toque más inocente... Pero no estaba esa sensación en el pecho que sólo le producía Remus...

- Supongo que la cita para este fin de semana en Hogsmeade sigue en pié, ¿no?- murmuró él, después de separarse de forma lenta y delicada. Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió de él y salió de allí sin siquiera acordarse de coger su redacción de Historia de La Magia que tanto le había costado hacer.

Alguien había presenciado la última parte de la escena. Ese alguien acababa de salir del despacho de Dumbledore y había ido allí para ver si encontraba a la castaña. Y la encontró... Besándose con otro. Un extraño vacío se apoderó del licántropo... ¿La estaba perdiendo de verdad? ¿Era cierto que ella ya no le quería? ¡Pero si ese chico de quinto era un crío! ¡Aquello era pederastia! Apretando los puños de forma violenta, Remus John Lupin abandonó la biblioteca, de muy mal humor.

- Bueno, señorita Evans, me gustaría, que, antes de debatir otros temas, me contase con pelos y señales lo que ha pasado durante el periodo que ha pasado con... Los seguidores de Lord Voldemort- la pelirroja no se estremeció ante el nombre. Al proceder de muggles, no le inspiraba temor un nombre.

Lily le contó todo. Las muestras de humanidad con la comida, su temor a que estuvieran envenenadas, la conversación que consiguió oír entre los mortífagos, el tipo de celda donde estaba encerrada... Dumbledore la escuchó sin interrumpirle en ningún momento. Luego hubo un pequeño intervalo de silencio.

- Bueno, Lily... ¿Puedo llamarte Lily, no?- ella asintió-. Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te cogieron a ti... Y supongo que tú habrás llegado a la misma conclusión que yo he llegado- realmente, en un principio, Dumbledore había llegado a la misma conclusión que Anna, Lily era el cebo, pero algo que había visto ayer le había echo cambiar de opinión-. Quieren ese colgante, que, si no me equivoco, llevas puesto.

Lily tiró suavemente de la cadena de plata para poner a la vista el zafiro, que resplandecía de forma constante. Dumbledore lo examinó de forma minuciosa, no cabía duda, allí estaba, el colgante que tanto había estado buscando. Había llegado a manos de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó en voz baja Lily, aunque Dumbledore la oyó-. Digo, ¿Para qué lo quieren? ¿Qué es lo especial que tiene? ¿Por qué me protegió el otro día? ¿Por qué me hace hacer cosas sin darme cuenta?- pensó en James, en como su subconsciente, dominado por el collar, lo había atacado. Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza.

- Es un collar con un gran poder mágico, me atrevería a decir que es uno de los instrumentos mágicos más importantes que existen...- contestó de forma misteriosa Dumbledore-. En él se encierra el alma de una gran bruja, sí señor...- cambió de pronto de tema-. ¿Cómo llegó a tus manos?

- Fue un regalo- respondió de forma evasiva ella-. Pero... Si no me deshago de él, seguiré estando en peligro, ¿no?- preguntó, con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

- No puedes- negó Dumbledore-. Ese collar no llegó a ti por casualidad, estaba destinado a ello. Ese collar tiene que cumplir una misión mientras lo tengas tú, y hasta que no la cumpla, aunque te lo saques, como hiciste el otro día, volverá a ti cuando estés en peligro. Cuando cumpla esa tarea, volverá con los demás. Es normal que sientas emociones a veces que no tienen que ver contigo, son recuerdos del pasado...

Lily salió de allí poco después con su cabeza hecha un torbellino de ideas. Tuvo que volver a la enfermería, aunque se encontraba perfectamente y se tumbó en la cama. Miró su reloj. Ahora debían de estar de camino a Pociones, la única clase de todo el día. Suspiró y luego se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, jueves, a Lily le dieron el alta en la enfermería. La pelirroja se unió a sus amigas a la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, mientras ellas le pasaban todos los deberes. La pelirroja empezaba a agobiarse un poco, después de todo, los ÉXTASIS estaban ya muy próximos.

James, que entraba en ese momento en el Comedor con el resto de los merodeadores, divisó a su pelirroja sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor y se acercó a ella. Sirius y Remus lo siguieron.

Pettigrew, por su parte, intentó seguirlos, pero un enorme y fortachón muchacho de Ravenclaw pasaba por allí en ese momento y la rata tuvo la "suerte" de tropezarse con él. Él Ravenclaw se cabreó al verse interrumpido su paseo, por lo que le pegó unos cuantos puñetazos al chico, que se pasó en la enfermería una buena temporada después de aquello. (N.A: Lo sé, ando falta de imaginación para ridiculizar a la rata, pero que se le va a hacer, cuando vuelva la inspiración ya le haré algo más creativo)

- ¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó James preocupado a su pelirroja, después de darle un pedazo beso de esos que te deja sin respiración durante unos segundos. Ella le miró, bastante molesta.

- Ya estaba perfectamente ayer, y todos los días- se exasperó ligeramente ella. Luego se volvió hacia Susan. Estaba demasiado acaramelada con Sirius, mejor no preguntarle a ella... Anna estaba entretenida alejándose lo máximo posible de Remus, pero serviría-. Anna, ¿Tenemos alguna clase después de comer?- preguntó mientras se servía unas cuantas patatas más.

- Yo tengo Runas...- comentó distraídamente ella, buscando la mirada de Kingsley en la mesa de Ravenclaw, para dejar de pensar en Remus. Entonces Lily tenía adivinación con Susan, James y Sirius.

- No sé por qué vengo a esta clase, si no voy a hacer el ÉXTASIS de Adivinación- comentó de forma fastidiada Sirius, mientras subía con su mejor amigo, su novia y la mejor amiga de su novia, a la vez novia de su mejor amigo a la clase que no le agradaba para nada.

- Pues para hacerme compañía por que yo sí voy a hacer el ÉXTASIS de Adivinación- dijo como si fuera obvio Susan, que estaba de bastante buen humor, algo extraño en ella.

- Por cierto, Sussie, ¿dónde estuviste antes de la comida? Te estuve buscando- comentó Sirius intrigado, puesto que había buscado en el mapa del merodeador y su novia no aparecía por ningún lado. Susan palideció de forma notable.

- Este... Estuve en la biblioteca- sí, a Sirius nunca se le ocurriría buscarla allí, a él no le gustaba nada el sitio... Y la verdad que a ella tampoco.

- Pero si tú odias la biblioteca- Sirius sabía que ella no había estado allí, pero, ¿por qué le estaba mintiendo? ¿Tenía algo que ocultarle? Aquella idea produjo un extraño dolor punzante en el estómago del muchacho. ¿Por qué su Sussie le ocultaba cosas? Ella se encogió de hombros, y, sin más entró en la Sala de Adivinación.

Los otros también entraron. James y Lily se sentaron juntos, por lo que Sirius se apresuró a tomar asiento junto a Susan. Después de una clase bastante aburrida, Sirius salió aún dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Sus. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo?

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- propuso James a Lily, mientras volvían a hacer el gran recorrido hasta los terrenos. Tenían el resto de la tarde libre. La pelirroja aceptó gustosa.

- ¿Tú que dices?- propuso Sirius, volviéndose hacia ella.

- Yo... Tengo que hacer los deberes, ya nos vemos, Sirius- y con aquella excusa tan tonta, Susan desapareció de allí dejando a un Sirius paranoico, herido en su amor propio y muy desconcertado. ¿Desde cuando Susan prefería hacer los deberes a estar con él? Allí pasaba algo raro...

- Lil... ¿De qué hablasteis tú y Dumbledore?- le preguntó intrigado James. Ambos estaban sentados a orillas del lago, mientras algunas chicas de cuarto admiradoras de James lanzaban a Lily miradas de profundo odio y envidia.

- Me pidió que le contara lo que pasó mientras estuve con los mortífagos-contestó ella, mirando el lago fijamente, medio ausente-. Luego me dijo que los mortífagos iban detrás de mí por el colgante... por suerte yo no lo llevaba encima cuando me cogieron... Lo que no entiendo, es que, ¿por qué me querían cambiar a mí por ti?

- No lo sé, Lily... No lo sé- suspiró James. Abrazándola de forma cariñosa. Lily se recostó en su pecho y él la miró con ternura. Su mirada cambió a una grave de pronto-. Entonces, supongo que te habrás desecho del colgante, ¿no?- preguntó, con una sospecha-. Corres peligro con él puesto...

- No puedo, dice Dumbledore que aunque me lo quite volverá a mi...- comentó ella, separándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos. James pareció molesto ante aquello.

- Pues destruye ese colgante. No voy a consentir que mi novia esté en peligro por un estúpido collar- decidió él, muy convencido. Lily lo miró horrorizada.

- ¡No!- exclamó, escandalizada, recordando que Dumbledore había dicho que era un objeto mágico muy importante.

- ¡Debes destruirlo! ¡No ves que no van a parar hasta que lo tengan! Estas veces tuvimos suerte, pero las próximas tal vez no. ¡No voy a permitir que te pase algo! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perderte!- los ojos de Lily se aguaron ligeramente ante aquella revelación. James se había arriesgado por ella, había ido a plantarle cara a todos aquellos mortífagos, en clara inferioridad... Por ella. Una sensación de angustia y a la vez felicidad hasta ahora desconocida le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- No puedo, James- negó ella, zanjando por completo la cuestión. No podía dañar el collar, era algo superior a ella misma...

Se levantó de allí, dispuesta a irse.

- Pero...- intentó protestar James, ya preparado a seguirla. Ella negó con la cabeza, en un claro signo de derrota y se alejó de allí, haciendo comprender a James que era mejor que no la siguiera. Él la miró con preocupación como se alejaba.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció nublado, con bastantes nubes amenazando el cielo. Al día siguiente era la excursión a Hogsmeade. Sirius, Remus y James bajaron pronto a desayunar. Ninguno se había percatado de la ausencia de Peter, pero la verdad es que cada uno estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para ponerse a pensar en ratas traidoras.

- Susan, tienes unas ojeras horribles- comentó Lily, mirando extrañada a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros y se vistió, para reunirse con sus otras dos compañeras de habitación, que la esperaban para bajar.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor, por primera vez en varios días, las chicas no se sentaron al lado de los merodeadores. Fue un gran respiro para los clubes de fans de ellos y para Anna, que por fortuna no tuvo que ver la cara de Remus tan temprano en la mañana. Lily todavía seguía un poco molesta con James por insinuar destruir un objeto tan valioso, que para colmo le había regalado él y que la protegía. Lo tomaba como un gesto de que James pensaba que no era capaz de valerse por sí misma. Susan estaba demasiado dormida como para conectar ideas, pero estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida encima de los cereales.

La clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras fue un completo desastre. Como era habitual, el profesor los puso por parejas a los Gryffindor. Al haber tomado todos aquella clase, los Gryffindor la daban solos. Lily tuvo que enfrentarse a Remus, Anna a Susan y James a Sirius.

El primer duelo estuvo bastante igualado, pero Lily acabó venciendo por que su contrincante se despistó mirando a Anna. La pelirroja tenía bastante tensión acumulada y la liberó por completo en el duelo. El duelo de Anna y Susan fue algo extraño. La segunda estaba medio dormida y no tenía muchos reflejos, cosa rara en ella, puesto que se le daban muy bien los duelos y Defensa era una de sus asignaturas favoritas. Anna estaba un poco patosa, al final acabó ganando por el cansancio de su contrincante, pero fue algo extraño. El de Sirius y James fue increíble. Los dos se movían con muchísima destreza, conocían numerosos hechizos tanto ofensivos como defensivos y aspiraban a ganarse la vida de esa forma. Los dos querían ser aurores y estaban bastante preparados. Acabó ganando Sirius cuando hizo creer a James que tenía el duelo ganado pero le dio la vuelta con un extraño movimiento de varita. La clase concluyó dejando a los dos últimos duelistas muy exhaustos.

- Sus, te estás volviendo a quedar dormida- le reprendió Sirius, que se había sentado a su lado en la comida. James y Lily evitaban mirarse y Anna había desaparecido con Kingsley. Remus lucía una cara de ensimismamiento, una que solo ponía cuando tenía un plan. Y ahora se le acababa de ocurrir uno.

- Ya- murmuró ella, conteniendo un bostezo. Sirius la miró preocupado. Primero desaparecía, luego no dormía... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Buscó la mirada de Lily para pedirle una explicación, pero la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Por la tarde, en el entrenamiento de quidditch, Susan no daba ni una. James estaba empezando a enfadarse, puesto que la chica no parecía tener fuerza ni para darle a la bludger con el bate. Sirius observaba el entrenamiento con algo de preocupación y perdido en sus pensamientos, que siempre acababan en Susan. No podía dejar de pensar en ella... Sonrió de medio lado, le importaba demasiado una chica y era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No se lo había planteado hasta ese momento. ¿Aquello era el amor del que tanto hablaban? ¿El que dolía tanto? No lo sabía, pero lo único que se propuso fue averiguar que le pasaba a su novia.

James paró su escoba cuando vio a un grupo de personas entrando en el campo de quidditch. Todo el equipo bajó a tierra, y Sirius también lo hizo de las gradas. Allí estaban Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Avery, Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange y una chica también de Slytherin llamada Anne Miggerson.

- ¿Se os ha perdido algo?- comentó bastante molesto el capitán-. ¿O es que os habéis vuelto ciegos y no veis que el campo ya está ocupado?

- No parecías tan valiente la otra noche, Potter- se burló Bellatrix, con una sonrisa maliciosa. James le dedicó una mirada de odio profundo. El resto del equipo, menos Susan, atendían a la conversación intentando saber algo de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts el miércoles por la noche.

- Primita, para enfrentarse a una persona no se necesitan diez hombres más, por que es obvio que tú solita no habrías hecho nada- intervino Sirius, restregándole su victoria en el último duelo que habían mantenido. La chica lo miró con profundo odio.

- ¿Queréis pelea, acaso?- preguntó burlón Avery, aunque pareció pensarlo mejor. Era el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo, más Sirius, ocho personas contra seis. Clara desventaja.

- Visto lo visto, para armaros de valor necesitáis usar una estúpida capucha negra, ¿no?- ironizó Susan, molesta. Ya no tenía tanto sueño-. Iros ya de una vez, no tenéis autorización para estar aquí.

- Ten cuidado March- siseó Bellatrix en tono peligroso, siendo secundada por Nott y Miggerson-. Y dile a tu amiguita que lo tenga, que la estamos vigilando.

Con una carcajada por parte de Anne Miggerson, Nott, Bellatrix y Avery, los Slytherins se fueron. Rodolphus y Snape no rieron. Susan estaba un poco blanca. Tenía que decirle aquello a Anna, era importante. El equipo siguió entrenando.

Los Slytherins se disolvieron en la entrada del colegio. Bellatrix y Rodolphus se encaminaron hacia la Sala Común situada en las mazmorras, Anne se fue con Avery a dar un paseo, Nott se fue a la biblioteca y Snape... Al muchacho de problema capilar le dio un ataque de celos y se puso a seguir a Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

La parejita llegó a la entrada de la Sala Común y dijeron la contraseña: "Conservación de la sangre" Snape entró detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Había tomado uno de los numerosos sillones que había allí y ahora ambos estaban hablan de algo que Snape no consiguió oír. Estaban bastante acaramelados y no parecían percatarse de que alguien los observaba. Se enfureció.

Si no hubieran dejado de hacer planes para fastidiar a Potter y Compañía, quizás sería él el que estuviera allí, con Bellatrix, en vez de Rodolphus. Se sacó aquella idea de la cabeza, después de todo, ¿qué tenía Bellatrix? No, nada, a él no le gustaba, ¿no? Daba igual, ella estaba comprometida con el idiota de Lestrange... Y él ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente que no eran la menor de las hermanas Black. Suspiró y recordó su última conversación con ella, en la que, fundamentalmente, se basaban sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ver con ella? Ella le había recriminado no participar en el ataque en el campo de quidditch... Y no era la única que se había dado cuenta, Malfoy también y aquello le estaba trayendo bastantes problemas.

¿Para qué iba a atacar a Potter con unas capuchas? No le encontraba el sentido. Ni siquiera les habían dicho para qué quería el Señor Oscuro a Potter... Siempre Potter... ¿Para qué iba a hacer algo de lo que no estaba seguro para qué valdría? De todas formas, se supone que el propósito era exterminar a la raza muggle, habría sido más efectivo atacar a la sangre sucia de Evans... ¿Y cómo había conseguido salir sana y salva de manos de los mortífagos durante días? ¿Por qué no le había hecho nada? ¿Los mortífagos eran tontos o qué? No estaba muy seguro de querer ser uno, después de todo... Su padre era un muggle, ¿no? Él tenía ascendencia muggle aunque muy pocos lo sabían. Su padre era un sucio y asqueroso muggle... Cómo odiaba a su padre... ¿Eran todos los muggles así? ¿Dominantes, soberbios? Recordó con algo de temor las escenas que le armaba su padre a su madre, bruja de Slytherin... Ella no usaba la magia para defenderse, ¿por qué? Pero algo tuvo claro en ese momento Severus Snape. Su madre, por algún motivo que el chico desconocía no se había defendido. Él lo haría por ella. Él ayudaría a exterminar a los muggles del planeta, para que no hubiera gente como su padre suelta... Y empezaría con él.

Fue una decisión repentina, pero aquella decisión hizo que algo muriera dentro de Snape. Cualquier tipo de compasión, y una sola imagen tenía en su cabeza: Los muggles eran como su padre... Había que acabar con ellos.

- ¿Qué?- Susan le acababa de contar a Anna lo que habían dicho los Slytherins en el campo de quidditch-. Bueno, después de todo, no me extraña que lo sepan...- suspiró la chica de ojos azules, tumbándose sobre la cama mientras Susan la miraba preocupada-. A lo mejor se lo dijo Malfoy...

- ¿Vas a hacer algo?- le preguntó con cautela Susan-. Yo lo que no entiendo es cómo sabían que yo iba a entender el mensaje... Digo, ¿sabían que tú me lo habías contado? Por que si se lo dicen a Lily, ella no lo entendería...

Anna se quedó un momento meditando lo que acababa de decir Sus. Tenía sentido, eso quería decir que...

- Será mejor que dejemos de hablar del tema- propuso la más bajita, zanjando la cuestión-. Podrían estar escuchando... ¿Por cierto, qué tal los entrenamientos?

- Un desastre- confesó Susan, algo apesumbrada, recostándose más sobre la hierba, en una extensión grane que había por la parte de atrás de los terrenos-. Tenía un sueño y ni era capaz de distinguir una bludger de la snitch.

- James, ¿viste a Susan? ¿Para dónde se fue después del entrenamiento?- preguntó Sirius, preocupado de haber vuelto a perder de vista a su novia. Pero James no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, tenía la vista fija en un punto cerca del lago, su pelirroja charlaba animadamente con una chica un año menor que ella, de Ravenclaw-. ¿Cornamenta? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, sí- contestó de forma distraída el muchacho de pelo alborotado. Sirius frunció el ceño.

- James, ¿No te parece estupendo que hayan nombrado a Snape Mister Hogwarts?- preguntó, con mucho sarcasmo e ironía en la voz.

- Claro, genial- murmuró James, que seguía mirando fijamente para la cabellera pelirroja. Sirius lo miró como si tuviera un problema mental, cogió aire y exclamó lo más alto que pudo en el odio de su mejor amigo:

- ¡JAMES POTTER, NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!- gritó Sirius lo más alto que pudo. James pegó un brinco al oírlo y se volvió hacia él, con expresión molesta y frotándose la oreja con fuerza. Sirius casi lo había dejado sordo. James alzó una ceja, con una cara de enfado.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó de forma acusadora. Sirius negó con la cabeza, el chico era un caso perdido.

- Acabas de decir que te parecía estupendo que Snape fuera declarado Mister Hogwarts- comentó como si nada Sirius, excusando de aquella forma su comportamiento. James puso cara de total y absoluto horror, comos si no pudiera creer que él había dicho algo parecido. En ese momento apareció Remus, que traía una cara cansada. El martes que viene sería luna llena, pero no parecía que tuviera que ver mucho con su cansancio. Había venido corriendo-. ¡Lunático!- lo llamó Sirius. Pero Remus no se detuvo, continuó corriendo y murmurando palabras sueltas sin sentido. Los otros dos chicos sólo captaron unas cuantas:

- Plan... Cita... Idiota... Hogsmeade... Mañana...- y el licántropo desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

- ¿Es mi impresión o Lunático anda un poco raro?- preguntó dudoso James, Remus era el que normalmente era más normal, aquel comportamiento no era propio de él.

- Bueno, siempre estuvo un poco loco- bromeó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya lo dice su nombre...

- Yo casi me voy...- dijo James, al ver que Lily se levantaba y se despedía de la chica con la que había estado hablando hasta ese momento-. Creo que...- dudó unos momentos, pero luego se decidió de forma rápida-. Voy a hablar con ella- aseguró, mientras se alejaba de su mejor amigo. Sirius hizo un ademán de molestia.

- Muy bien, dejadme solo- comentó en tono melodramático, aún molesto por la ausencia de Susan-. Yo me las puedo apañar.

Pero James no habló con Lily, se puso muy furioso cuando un chico de sexto se acercó a ella para que le aclarara una duda sobre Encantamientos. James se enfurruñó levemente por la amabilidad de Lily con el chico... Quizás si hubiera recordado el detalle de que Lily era prefecta y Premio Anual, habría sabido el por qué del chico de ir a preguntarle la duda a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Kingsley esperaba impaciente a Anna poco después de desayunar en la puerta del colegio. Remus llevaba vigilando un rato. Si algo tenía que agradecer a ser un merodeador, que a pesar de ser tan conocido en el colegio, sabía pasar desapercibido, perderse entre las sombras y vigilar sin ser visto (además de conocerse el castillo de cabo a rabo, tener un mapa de él muy útil, unos estupendos amigos que se transformaban en animagos para hacerle compañía y un gran conocimiento en bromas y jugarretas) Pocos minutos después apareció Anna.

Remus sintió una leve satisfacción al comprobar que Anna se solía arreglar más para las citas que tenía con él. Pero esa pequeña satisfacción desapareció en el mismo momento en que los dos chicos se saludaron con un leve roce de labios.

- Estás muy guapa- aduló Kingsley con una sonrisa. Anna sonrió y respondió al elogio.

- Tú también estás muy guapo- era verdad, se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás, lo que le daba un toque más mayor-. ¿Vamos?- Anna intentó ignorar aquella sensación extraña en el estómago, así como que estaba haciendo algo malo. Para colmo, le picaba la nuca, como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se deshizo de aquella sensación y se dirigió a los carruajes acompañada por el Ravenclaw. Una de las cosas positivas es que le agradaba mucho estar con él... Era divertido, atento, amable y hablador. Aunque ella no hablase mucho, siempre tenía charla garantizada. Así no pensaría tanto en... Otras cosas.

Remus los siguió desde el carruaje de atrás, sin apartar la vista de ellos. En su carruaje había unas niñas de tercero bastante emocionadas con compartir carruaje con uno de los merodeadores, pero Remus las calló con una mirada amenazante. Los dos reían y se divertían... Al menos no estaban muy juntos, ¿no? Mierda, ahora él la había cogido de la mano "Quita tus sucias manos de ella, enano pederasta" pensó con furia él, pero para su fortuna Anna se separó de forma suave y delicada.

Una vez en Hogsmeade, Anna y Kingsley fueron hasta Las Tres Escobas. Remus los siguió y se sentó en una mesa cerca, no lo suficiente para oír lo que decían, pero sí para verlos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera verlo a él. Una voz sobresaltó al chico que miraba fijamente la escena.

- Te veo solito... ¿Te acompaño?- preguntó de forma provocante una chica con una risita. Remus apartó la vista de Anna para volverse a ella, y cuando lo vio se quedó horrorizado. Era la insoportable de Laura la peliteñida.

- Piérdete- masculló él, de muy mal humor. Laura no pareció ofenderse con aquel comentario, por el contrario, tomó asiento en la mesa de Remus. Él la miró con furia contenida, al menos tendría alguien para descargar la frustración que sentía-. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero que te vayas, tu presencia me molesta mucho.

- Oh, Remusín, no digas tonterías- ella seguía sonriendo de forma diabólica-. Esa zorra de Send no merece la pena, mira cuanto ha tardado en cambiarte por...- pero no pudo continuar por que Remus se había acercado a ella mucho y la miraba con una expresión de furia nada normal en el sereno rostro de Remus.

- Nunca, ¿me oíste? Nunca- siseó se forma venenosa con un tono peligroso, cargado de ira-. Nunca te atrevas a insultar a Anna en mi presencia- amenazó de forma cortante. Había un brillo de odio en sus ojos que hasta atemorizó a la chica.

Remus dejó el local muy enfadado. Anna lo observó salir por la puerta muy enojado y se fijo en la mesa donde antes había estado. Laura estaba allí con una cara blanca, conmocionada. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se sacudió la cabeza y siguió atendiendo a su acompañante.

Sirius, mientras tanto, buscaba de un lado a otro a Susan. Nada. Ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y si estaba con otro? Aquella idea hizo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor... ¿Pero dónde podía estar?

- Sirius, vamos a Zonko- intentó distraerlo James, que, por raro que parezca, no estaba buscando a Lily desesperadamente por todos lados.

- Pero...- intentó protestar él, que quería encontrar a su novia. James ya lo había agarrado del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la tienda de artículos de broma. Miraron primer el escaparate y luego entraron. Podía surtirse por una temporada ahora, pero era mejor venir un día de semana, que no sabía colas de estudiantes y no había que estar todo el día cargando con los paquetes.

- Definitivamente, nuestros productos so de mejor calidad- terció James. Como afición habían creado alguna poción o similar para gastar bromas. Eran más fiables y originales.

Sirius estaba cada vez más desconcertado. Su mejor amigo lo llevaba de tienda en tienda, mirando fascinado todo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. ¡Venían allí por lo menos una vez a la semana desde segundo año! ¿Estaba intentando distraerle o era su imaginación?

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sirius con desconfianza cuando James lo llevó a través de unas callejuelas no muy frecuentadas por los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Er... Por ahí, a ver alguna tienda- comentó de forma nerviosa James.

- James, mientes muy bien a los profesores, pero a mí no me sabes mentir- dijo Sirius, señalando lo obvio. Luego se le ocurrió otra cosa. James no parecía preocupado por el paradero de Lily-. ¿Tú sabes dónde está Susan?

- Eeh... No... Digo sí... Puede...- contestó de forma misteriosa-. Sígueme- ordenó, ahora poniéndose serio. Sirius se encogió de hombros, ¿Quién lo entendía?

Lo siguió hasta una puerta que a Sirius le sonaba de algo, no sabía muy bien de qué. James la abrió con evidente nerviosismo. Sirius se quedó alucinado, cuando, de pronto, en una habitación totalmente oscura se encendieron las luces y se encontró con muchísimas personas que exclamaron a la vez:

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sirius!- Susan estaba al frente de ellos, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Jejeje, os gusto la sorpresita?

Wenu, aora tnwo k compensaros x la espera... Asi k pasaros x aki dntro d poco (dos o trs dias como muxo) i vereis un nuevo kpi! Sorry, sk anduve mu liada! Bikiñosss

xDDD

AnnaBlack 22

(djar reviews, plisss!)


	33. La verdadera Anna Send

Muxas gracias a todos aqellos q me dejan rr, sin ellos no existiria esta istoria, en serio...

este capotulo, uno de mis prefes, va dedicado a todos ellos:

LA VERDADERA ANNA SEND

La habitación era grande, tenía una mesa muy grande al fondo con todo tipo de aperitivos variados de Honeydukes. En el mismo momento que Sirius cruzó el umbral, una música de discoteca muggle empezó a sonar, y la iluminación, parecida a la muggle, con faros de colores, bolas de discoteca y cortinillas, le daba el toque de ambiente. Había bastante gente (ningún Slytherin), pero Sirius se alegró al no ver a ninguna de las pesadas de su club de fans.

Susan fue la primera que llegó hasta él para felicitarlo personalmente, abrazándolo.

- Lo raro es que había olvidado completamente que era mi cumpleaños- comentó distraídamente Sirius, poco después, mientras era rodeado por sus amigos y compañeros de otras casas. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, así que era aquello lo que Susan había estado preparando aquellos días...

Media hora, y unos veinte regalos después, Sirius se sentía rodeado por una montaña de papel de envolver regalos, así que, con un movimiento de varita, se deshizo de ellos con un ligero golpe de varita. Ordenó los regalos en una esquina (en ellos se podían vislumbrar libros para magos traviesos, capas, ropa muggle, artículos de bromas, cachivaches mágicos muy útiles para la vida cotidiana y cosas por el estilo).

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- preguntó con una sonrisita de satisfacción Susan, abrazándolo por detrás. Sirius se dio la vuelta para quedar justo delante de ella.

- Me encantó- respondió él, mientras la besaba de forma lenta-. ¿Quieres?- ofreció, señalando hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigieron allí. Susan se sirvió una cerveza de mantequilla, Sirius se cogió una de las nuevas bebidas: tónico picante-. ¿Organizaste todo esto tú sola?- preguntó, interesado.

- Bueno, no todo- se restó modestia ella, buscando a alguien con la mirada-. Lily me ayudó con la música, es muggle y Dumbledore me dio permiso el otro día para venir aquí y ultimar los detalles... Me costó bastante convencerlo para que dejase hacer la fiesta, pero ya ves... Ha puesto fuertes medidas de seguridad.

- Ya me dirás tú para que quiero esto- comentó con tono molesto Sirius, sacando una caja que cuando la abrías te echaba jugo de mandrágora encima-. Podría mandársela a Snivellus, diciendo que es de una admiradora... A lo mejor cae y la abre (N.A: Lo siento, no he podido resistirme... ¡Qué mono es mi Sirius! Algunos entenderéis por qué va lo primero, lo segundo no hace falta explicarlo, ¿no?)

- No tienes remedio- suspiró Susan, resignada. Luego una sonrisilla surcó su rostro-. Ven, que aún tengo que darte mi regalo... Y prefiero hacerlo en otro sitio...

Tomó a su novio de la mano y lo condujo a la zona del fondo, donde había una gran cristalera que abrió y salieron al balcón.

- La música, sí, horrible, sin duda, ¿de dónde habrán sacado semejante baja calidad?

- La he elegido yo- contradijo Lily, ya de los nervios. Hablar con aquella chica pija de Hufflepuff un año menor que ella no había sito buena idea. Susan se había encargado de invitar a chicas conocidas y que, preferiblemente, ya tuvieran novio, no sabía de donde salía esa. Por lo menos no era del club de fans de los merodeadores...

- Bueno, yo me voy, que Archy me debe de estar buscando- se despidió ella, sin notar la irritación de la pelirroja-. Adiós, novia de James Potter.

- ¡¿Qué!- ¿Acababa de oír lo que creía que acababa de oír? No podía ser... ¿aquella chica con la que había perdido segundos de su vida la conocía por "novia de James Potter"? No la conocía ni por prefecta, ni Premio Anual, ni por haber presidido el club de Ajedrez, ni por sus excelentes notas...

De mal humor, Lily se alejó de la pista de baile, donde los invitados se divertían. No había rastro de James, lo que la fastidió aún más. Empezaba a odiar que Susan solo hubiera invitado a gente con pareja, empezaba a aburrirse, hasta que vio a alguien sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, también solo. No lo dudo mucho y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Remus- lo saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó, aunque no espero respuesta y se sentó al lado del licántropo-. Remus... ¿Estás ahí?- Lily pasó la mano por delante de su cara, a ver si reaccionaba-. ¡¡¡REMUS!- exclamó a todo pulmón. Por suerte, gracias a la alta música, no le oyó todo el bar. Remus la miró algo molesto, frotándose el oído.

- Ah, hola, Lily- contestó de forma desganada él, volviendo a mirar hacia la pista con cara de concentración. Lily siguió sus ojos con curiosidad para encontrarse con Anna y Kingsley bailando animadamente. Parecían divertirse mucho.

- Deberías de hablar con ella- le aconsejó la pelirroja, asegurándose de que esta vez el chico la escuchase. Remus soltó un suspiro, desganado.

- Ya lo he intentado- aseguró él, abatido-. Y no he conseguido nada...- añadió, con tristeza. Lily lo miró con comprensión.

- No te rindas, hazme caso- le dijo ella, meditando sus palabras y una pequeña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su cara al decir estas palabras-. James tampoco lo hizo, ¿te acuerdas cuándo me perseguía por todos los lados pidiéndome una cita? Y mira ahora... Si te sirve de consuelo, no veo en su mirada lo mismo que veía cuando te miraba a ti- intentó consolarlo.

- Lily...- de repente, parecía que al licántropo le había venido la inspiración divina y tenía una idea genial. Lily lo miró con desconfianza-. Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que ayudarme a sacar a Kingsley de la fiesta hoy... No puede fallar lo que tengo pensado... ¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó con carita de lobito cachorrito adorable.

- No sé...- no estaba muy segura de lo que decía Remus. Al final soltó un suspiro y dijo-. Está bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Poco después, Lily se adentraba entre la gente que bailaba con una bandejita de galletitas con nata, que sabía que no gustaban nada a Anna. Se acercó a la pareja, con una sonrisa más falsa que casi parecía que le salían arrugas a su joven rostro.

- ¿Qué tal os va, parejita?- preguntó, intentando que no se le notase mucho que estaba mintiendo. Es que mentir a una amiga para ayudar a su ex novio, no era propio de Lily, pero qué se le va a hacer... Tanto tiempo compartido con James seguramente le afectó. Anna la miró con desconfianza, conocía muy bien a la pelirroja, sabía que tramaba algo.

- Pues muy bien, la música es muy buena- contestó Kingsley con una sonrisa de esas que pones para caer bien a quien necesitas caer bien por algún motivo de intereses. Lily supo que Anna le había dicho que era ella quien la eligió y sólo lo decía para ganar puntos, eso con ella no funcionaba... Sus dudas se disiparon.

- ¿Queréis galletitas de nata?- ofreció amablemente.

- No gracias, las odio- rechazó Anna, mirándo el plato con desagrado. Lily miró a Kingsley con una carita angelical, a la espera de respuesta.

- Yo tampoco, gracias, no me apetecen mucho- Lily se alejó de allí maldiciendo. Su plan había fallado. Se acercó otra vez a Remus, que la miraba intensamente, a la espera de una respuesta-. Nada, no tenía hambre.

- Bien, pues entonces habrá que pasar al plan B...- sugirió Remus, con una sonrisa maligna. La pelirroja miró a su amigo, preocupada. Remus no solía ser así, a decir verdad era el único de los merodeadores que tenía un poco de sentido común...

- Ya, pero no cuentes conmigo, si me ven otra vez intentando algo y luego está enfermo, van a sospechar- le dijo Lily, con una pequeña sonrisita a modo de disculpa. Remus la miró con un poco de reproche y murmuró algo que sonó más o menos como: "Me las apañaré solito"

Y mientras Lily observaba como Remus se alejaba hacia la zona de las bebidas, Lily ocupó el lugar que había ocupado antes Remus y se dedicó a observar a la gente que estaba bailando. No había rastro del cumpleañero por ningún lugar, y era obvio que se encontraba con Susan, puesto que ella tampoco aparecía por ningún lado. Anna y Kingsley bailaban de forma acompasada, aunque Lily, al ver la expresión de su amiga, hubiera jurado que no le apetecía estar en aquella situación. Caras conocidas y algunos compañeros de las clases con los que Lily se llevaba bastante bien, bailaban también animadamente. Le daba la impresión de que era la única sin pareja, y aquel pensamiento hizo que buscara a James con la mirada. ¿Seguiría el enfadado por que ella no quiso deshacerse del colgante? Bueno, la verdad es que no le encontraba sentido a que James le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer, ¿no?

Como si al pensar en él hubiera hecho un encantamiento convocador, James apareció de pronto entre la multitud, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando alguien. Cuando su mirada se topó con Lily, avanzó hacia ella. Lily se removió en su asiento, inquieta, pero no apartó su mirada de él.

Cuando salieron al balcón, que estaba desierto, Sirius se quedó algo sorprendido. Era enorme y lleno de numerosas plantas preciosas. En ese momento, el sol se ocultaba entre unas lejanas montañas que se divisaban al fondo. El cielo había adquirido un color anaranjado y las numerosas nubes, ya casi de primavera, parecían enormes nubes de algodón.

- Es genial- Sirius se mostró entusiasmado, mirando a su alrededor. Susan sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo sin incidentes-. Pero se supone que ahora hay que estar volviendo a Hogwarts y que tantos alumnos no lo hagan podría resultar sospechoso...- se preocupó.

- No, que va- Susan hizo un movimiento impaciente con la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra la ocultaba detrás de su espalda para que Sirius no pudiera ver lo que guardaba en ella-. Ya te dije que tuve que convencer a Dumbledore, así que tenemos permiso para quedarnos... Realmente no concretó cuando teníamos que volver, dijo que con tal de que pasado mañana asistamos a las clases... Ha dejado los carruajes en la entrada, no podemos salir del recinto para nada, excepto para ya irnos...

Entonces, la atención de Sirius se centró en lo que su novia escondía detrás de la espalda, y puso su adorable carita de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato en su vida. Susan sonrió ante el gesto infantil del merodeador.

- Está bien- cedió ella, sacando su mano y entregándole el paquete que tenía allí.

Sirius lo desenvolvió con curiosidad y no pudo evitar sonreír al sacar lentamente una fina cadena, parecida, y a la vez distinta a la de su familia. Era tradición entre las familias de sangre limpia que el primogénito tuviera una cadena con el emblema de la familia. Sirius odiaba la suya con todas sus fuerzas, y tan solo la retenía, sin usarla, por supuesto, para fastidiar a su hermano Regulus. Era preciosa, plateada, con cuatro letras sobrepuestas una sobre la otra, con brillantes. SB y SM.

- Sus... Es precioso- murmuró Sirius, que se había quedado sin palabras y miraba embobado la cadena. Se lo puso con delicadeza, prometiéndose a sí mismo que siempre lo llevaría con él. Luego, su mirada se volvió a posar en Susan, que se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius- murmuró ella, antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y fundirse en un romántico beso, justo en el momento que los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían en el horizonte.

Dentro, la fiesta estaba cada vez más animada. Aunque había dos personas, que, apartadas en un rincón no parecían encajar del todo con el ambiente de la fiesta.

- Lils...- James se había sentado justo al lado de su novia, y ahora buscaba su mirada, aunque ella le rehuía. Quizás era por que todavía se sentía algo dolida, o quizás... Por que no quería que admitir que quizás James tuviera algo de razón... Aunque, por otra parte, como había dicho Dumbledore, el objeto dejaría de estar con ella en el momento oportuno... Tenía un gran poder, y si había llegado a las manos de la pelirroja había un motivo...-. Lil, sobre lo del otro día...

- Nada, James, nada- susurró Lily, aún sin mirarlo. Tenía la vista fija en la pista de baile-. Ya no importa, ¿sabes? No puedo deshacerme de él aunque quiera, pero que quede bien claro que no quiero... Aunque tenías derecho a enfadarme, quizás sea un poco irresponsable por seguir con él puesto... Ya viste lo que sucedió la última vez. Yo no lo llevaba puesto, acudió a mí... Cuando sea el momento justo, él se irá solo...

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas- ahora, la mirada verde intensa de Lily se posó en la castaña de James-. No debí de haberme enfadado por eso ni intentar que lo destruyeras... Después de todo, era tu decisión, aunque estés obligada a cargar con él... No me importa.

- Gracias James- murmuró ella, sonriendo con sinceridad, mientras sus ojos brillaban-. Te adoro, ¿lo sabías?

- Creo que es la primera vez que me lo dices- sonrió James, acercándola más a sí con el brazo. Luego se puso serio-. Pero quiero que tú también sepas que, si por culpa de ese colgante o por culpa de algo más te pasa algo, yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que tú estés bien... Aunque me cueste la vida- Lily nunca había visto más sinceridad en los ojos del merodeador.

- ¿Es una promesa?- preguntó, sin dejar de hablar en voz baja, con los labios de su novio a escasos centímetros.

- Es un juramento- y la besó.

Remus había esperado hasta ver su oportunidad. Por fin la había encontrado. Kingsley, cansado de bailar tanto tiempo, se había acercado a por unas bebidas para él. Cogió su varita, y, murmurando un extraño hechizo, apuntó al ponche que se estaba bebiendo el novio de Anna.

Pocos segundos después, el chico salía corriendo de allí, rumbo a los carruajes, como alma que lleva el diablo. Anna lo vio salir y arqueó una ceja. Remus, por su parte, no podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta por donde se había ido su rival.

- Lupin, no deberías de haber hecho eso- para asombro del licántropo, Anna lo miraba con ironía, pero nada de reproche en su voz, como si realmente no le importase la repentina ausencia de su novio. Remus supo que lo habían descubierto.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- cuestionó el chico, con bastante curiosidad y viendo una buena oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan. Anna sonrió de lado.

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Re... Lupin, más de lo que tus queridos amiguitos, que dudo que se esperasen algo así de ti. Me atrevería a decir que llevo tiempo extrañándome por que no hacías nada como esto. Algo se te tuvo que pegar de Sirius y James, después de todo, ellos harían en tu lugar algo así- se encogió de hombros, con un gesto que Remus no reconoció. Supo de inmediato que ella se ocultaba bajo esa máscara que había estado desarrollando por tantos días con él. Y también tuvo la certeza de que tenía que derribar esa máscara antes de que se fortaleciera aún más.

- No creo que me conozcas tan bien como dices- comentó Remus, pagándole con la misma moneda en una actitud que sorprendió bastante a Anna. Se estaba comportando de un modo parecido al de ella-. Si no, sabrías lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Y, a pesar de que los separaban unos cuantos pasos, Remus avanzó de una forma tan rápida que a Anna la dejó totalmente descolocada y aprisionó sus labios contra los de la muchacha.

Y la visión de Anna se nubló. Ya no veía nada más, era como si el resto de la fiesta ya no estuviera allí, ella no tuviera que alejarse de Remus por la seguridad de todos, como si no estuviera Kingsley... Simplemente, ellos dos, nadie más en aquella sala.

Y cuando Anna, su Annita, le empezó a corresponder al beso fue cuando Remus comprendió que había conseguido derrumbar su máscara, debilitar sus defensas, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que lo que pasara después de aquello sería decisivo: ¿Aceptaría la castaña seguir con él? ¿Huiría de nuevo? ¿Volvería a fingir odiarlo?

De pronto, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado allí, habían entrado en una de las salas laterales a la sala de baile. No se habían separado aún, en un beso que parecía eterno. Remus lo rompió de improviso, para quedarse mirándola a los ojos fijamente, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Los ojos miel del licántropo, en ese momento entraron en colisión con los habitualmente dulces azules de ella, que en ese momento lo miraban con un arrebato de pasión para nada propio de la chica.

Y no se lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que no iba a tardar nada en arrepentirse y que se odiaría por ello, pero no quería vivir pensando qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que amaba a Remus, lo amaba de un modo que le producía un gran dolor en el pecho y quería estar con él. En ese momento, Anna no atendía a ningún tipo de lógica.

Y, mientras Remus, sin dejar de besarla, la tumbaba en algo blando que no sabía de donde había salido y empezaba a desabrocharle con suavidad la blusa, como sólo él podía hacer, Anna cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sintiéndose, en ese momento, la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Vamos a bailar, cariño- Susan condujo al cumpleañero a la pista de baile, justo en el mismo momento que empezaba a sonar una canción lenta y suave. Sirius rodeó con sus manos a Susan, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico, intentando salvar la distancia que los separaba debido a que él era bastante más alto que ella.

Mientras los primeros acordes de música empezaban a sonar, Susan empezó a cantar en un susurro cerca del oído de su novio la letra de la canción. (N.A: Es un fragmento de la canción "Ojos de hielo")

- No importa que hoy no haya salido el sol, me hace sentir que tu luz es más fuerte. Da igual que no uses la razón por que nunca te ha faltado suerte... Escucha, sé que no debes pensar por qué he tardado tanto en conocerte... Sabes que no se aprender a volar tan fácilmente... Y además el tiempo nunca miente- los pies de ambos se movían con parsimonia, lentos pero con un ritmo constante. A la voz de Susan se le unió la de Sirius para cantar también de forma que sólo ella lo oyera.

- Y no volver a pasar delante de tu mirada. Puedes hacerme temblar; y no quiero ver tus ojos de hielo llorar... Parece que los artistas no te van... Parece que hay tipos con mucha más suerte. Me invento mil formas de arreglar las cosas, pero se me olvidó que somos dos, que somos dos...

- Y no volver a pasar delante de tu mirada. Puedes hacerme temblar; y no quiero ver tus ojos de hielo...- mientras la canción terminaba, Sirius apretó más contra sí a Susan y le dijo en el oído algo que hizo que a la chica no se le borrase la sonrisa en toda la noche:

- Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

James y Lily no se animaron a bailar, estaban mejor apartados en su pequeño rincón, charlando acarameladamente. La pelirroja estaba recostada sobre el chico y no podía ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.

- James... ¿Cómo crees que será todo fuera una vez salgamos?- preguntó pensativamente Lily, mirando el techo levemente iluminado de la sala, mientras sentía la mano del chico que le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. 

- Pues... No sé, tampoco creo que haya mucha diferencia, ¿no? Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Estudiaremos una carrera, luego trabajaremos... La diferencia es que no estaremos internos en un colegio- meditó el chico de pelo rebelde.

- No me refería a eso- negó Lily, mientras cerraba los ojos para seguir hablando con una voz más profunda-. Digo... Estamos en guerra, cada día se lee en el periódico que la gente muere, se les torturan... ¿Nos tocará también vivir eso? No sé, en cierto modo, me asusta lo que haya fuera del castillo... No sé por qué quieren mi colgante, pero toda la gente que están matando... Están matando a gente muggle, como mis padres, mi familia, mis amigos de la infancia... Gente que se interpone entre ellos... ¿Por qué? Quizás mañana seamos tú, o yo, o alguna persona que queramos...

- Sshh- calló James, haciendo que ella se incorporara y que lo mirase a los ojos, que se habían tornado de un brillo triste-. Si hay una cosa que comprendí cuando murieron mis padres- Lily se sintió horrible por olvidar que él ya había pasado algo así-, es que lo hicieron por algo en lo que creían. Se opusieron a ellos, valió la pena lo que hicieron. A veces, es mejor morir por algo por lo que se cree. Por eso lo importante es vivir el presente, disfrutar con las personas que quieres, por que, con guerra o sin ella, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar. La vida supone eso, tienes que arriesgarte para ser feliz, si no te arriesgas y te juegas por lo que quieres, la vida no tendría ningún sentido.

- James...- Lily decidió que era el momento justo para hacerle una pregunta de algo que llevaba varios días en mente de la pelirroja-. Cuando me secuestraron y te enviaron la nota... ¿Por qué viniste tú solo? Podías haberle dicho a los demás que fueran, con la capa invisible o a Dumbledore que enviara refuerzos... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- James se tomó su tiempo en responder a la pregunta de su novia.

- Por que tenía miedo por ti- confesó James, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lo que, en cierta manera, intimidó a la chica-. Ponían que si no iba solo no te volvería a ver... No quería perderte. Quizás tenían otros medios para averiguar si iba solo... Como el mapa del merodeador o algo así... No sé, lo único que me importaba era que a ti no te pasase nada... No puedo vivir sin ti, Lils.

Y hubo algo en los ojos de James, ahora cristalinos, que conmovió cada centímetro de Lily. La pelirroja lo abrazó tan fuerte que James que él pensó que lo ahogaría, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Y estuvieron así, abrazados, hasta que James se dio cuenta de que Lily se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro, a pesar de la música que sonaba en el local.

Y fue en el momento que James se quedaba viendo embelesado a la chica cuando resonó el sonido de las puertas del local abriéndose. Todos se volvieron, extrañados, para divisar en el umbral la figura de Lucius Malfoy. James se llevó la mano a su varita como acto reflejo.

- Se acabó la fiesta- su voz resonó por cada rincón de la sala, justo después de que con un movimiento de varita la música parase de sonar-. Todos de vuelta al castillo, ya- ordenó, con sádica satisfacción.

- ¡Tenemos permiso de Dumbledore!- saltó Susan, separándose de su novio y mirando desafiante al Controlador del Ministerio de Educación. Murmullos de aprobación secundaron el comentario de la Gryffindor.

- Pero yo os quito ese permiso, y si no queréis que os quite todos los puntos de las tres casas que se encuentran aquí, será mejor que salgáis lo más rápido posible.

Entre murmullos de disconformidad, los alumnos fueron abandonando poco a poco el local. James sacudió ligeramente a la pelirroja para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos, todavía con sueño y preguntó, confusa:

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con confusión la pelirroja, mirando de un lado a otro, al ver que todo el mundo iba abandonando la sala con expresión de disgusto.

- Malfoy- explicó con una sola palabra James, también molesto. Lily lo comprendió sin que James tuviera que repetirlo dos veces y se incorporó, para seguirlo.

Lucius franqueaba la puerta para asegurarse de que todos salían de la estancia, recibiendo varias miradas desafiantes, sobre todo la fría de Sirius, que lo miró con odio tras haber recogido todos sus regalos. James y Lily fueron los últimos en salir. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada gélida al culpable de su aún reciente castiga y James se planteó de debía de atacarlo, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento, y él y Lily se unieron al carruaje que ocupaban Sirius y Susan, quienes les habían guardado dos asientos.

- ¿Y Anna y Remus?- cuestionó Lily, una vez subida en el carruaje, mirando a su alrededor.

- Deben de ir en alguno de delante- supuso Susan, abrazando al chico del cumpleaños, que la atrajo hacia sí. Y así, los cuatro chicos se encaminaron en los carruajes hacia Hogwarts, sin sospechar que la pareja acabada de mencionar no estaba precisamente en un carruaje...

Se sentía relajada, abrazada a él como sabía que podía ser una de las últimas veces que estaría así. Sin preocupaciones, abrazada al torso desnudo del muchacho al que amaba, y al que, como pudo comprobar no sin cierta sorpresa, se había vuelto a entregar. No lo había planeado, bueno, lo cierto es que en el momento en el que había visto salir a Kingsley de la fiesta y había atado cabos, quiso... Ir junto a Remus, como un impulso para reprochárselo, a pesar que la regla que había seguido los últimos días era de que cuanto más lejos de él, mejor.

Y así había acabado, medio adormilada sobre su licántropo favorito, sintiendo esa sensación tan punzante que tan solo él le hacía sentir y en un silencio que no era roto por la suave y rítmica respiración del chico de ojos dorados... Un momento... ¿Silencio? ¿Desde cuando hay silencio en una fiesta?

Anna se incorporó tan de repente que el chico sospecho que fuera a salir huyendo, pero se quedó quieta, agudizando al máximo. Nada. Sepulcral silencio. Remus alzo una ceja, mirando a su... su... Bueno, hacia la chica que hasta hacía una hora más o menos era su ex novia y ahora no sabía muy bien qué era.

- Lupin- a él lo descolocó que lo llamara por su apellido después de lo que acababa de pasar, es más, lo molestó bastante-. ¿Por qué no se oye nada? ¿A dónde ha ido la música y el sonido de la gente?- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, mientras se vestía apresuradamente, sin importarle mucho el no abotonar correctamente la blusa. Ahí Remus se empezó a preocupar.

- Que raro- él también se levantó. Tenía muy buen oído, y ahora, con la inminente proximidad de la luna llena, aún más desarrollado de lo costumbre-. Vamos a ver- en cualquier otra situación, Remus no dejaría salir a Anna de la habitación sin haber aclarado unas cuantas cosas con ella, pero aquello lo estaba preocupando.

- ¡No hay nadie!- habían abierto la puerta, y se encontraron con toda la fiesta recogida, las luces apagadas y ni un alma allí. Era como si se hubieran esfumado de pronto. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión e inquietud-. Todavía es la una y media de la madrugada... ¡No es normal que se vallan tan pronto! Susan había conseguido permiso para poder quedarse hasta cuando quisiéramos...

- Tú tan solo reza para que quede algún carruaje fuera...- murmuró Remus, visiblemente preocupado. Se acercó hacia la puerta de salida y tiró de ella. Volvió a hacerlo. Nada-. ¡Mierda!- exclamó, con el horror plasmado en su cara-. ¡Estamos encerrados!

¿Alguna brillante idea de merodeador?- ironizó Anna, que empezaba a estar un tanto histérica. No entraba en sus planes pasar tanto tiempo con Remus... Y menos encerrada en una sala de fiestas.

Al día siguiente, cuando ambos les contaron la historia a sus amigos, todavía no daban crédito ni ellos mismos cómo habían conseguido escapar de allí. Ambos habían rehuido a las preguntas de dónde se habían metido para no oír a Lucius y qué estaban haciendo.

Ninguno de los dos, en ese momento, traía consigo las varitas. "¿Por qué no harán faldas con bolsillos para llevar varitas?" se quejaba más tarde Anna, así que tuvieron que improvisar para lograr salir de allí. Por suerte, el balcón que había solo era de tres pisos y con ayuda del decorado (las cortinas y similar) lograron atarlas unos a otros y descender. ¿El problema? Cayeron en un patio privado, en vez de la calle. Y digamos que la dueña del patio era una señora con un extraño animal que bien podría haber sido el cruce de un gato rabioso y un hymkipumk, que empezó a perseguirlos, lo que alertó a la dueña de la casa, que salió con su redecilla del pelo y su varita en mano para atacar.

Los dos adolescentes lograron escapar por los pelos saltando el muro del patio como si la vida dependiese de ello y luego habían corrido hacia uno de los pasadizos que los llevó de nuevo al castillo. Demasiado exhausto como para hacer un intento de hablar con la chica, Remus había decidido ir directamente a dormir. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

- Lily, ¿Has visto a Anna?- preguntó Susan a la hora de la comida, todavía ligeramente somnolienta. Lily, en iguales circunstancias, negó con la cabeza, demasiado cansada para hablar-. Es que mi madre ya ha enviado la invitación para pascuas, os invita a las dos y dice que ya ha hablado con tu madre.

- Genial- contestó la pelirroja, contenta de tener unos días para alejarse un poco del colegio, los deberes, los ÉXTASIS, los mortífagos, colgantes y cosas por el estilo. Aunque no le apetecía mucho la idea de separarse de James, una semana con sus amigas le vendría bien.

- ¿Cómo amanecieron?- preguntó alegremente Sirius, que venía acompañado por James y Remus, mientras los tres tomaban asiento en frente de las tres chicas.

- Cansadas- Susan contuvo un bostezo, mientras su novio, más acostumbrado a trasnochar que ella, la miraba divertido. James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció ver algo a las espaldas de Susan cerró la boca unos segundos para volver la abrir y decir, extrañado:

- ¿Esa de allí no es Anna?- preguntó, muy sorprendido. Los cinco Gryffindors se volvieron hacia donde James señalaba. 

La chica de ojos azules había hecho acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor, y, para enojo de Remus, lo había hecho de la mano de Kingsley, con una sonrisa que, cualquier persona que la conociese de forma mínima, podría haber sabido a la legua que era falsa. Parecía, que, por su parte, Kingsley no había reparado en ello y hablaba con ella animadamente con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Para sorpresa de sus dos amigas, la muchacha, con la que habían hablado al despertarse para que les contase la historia, no las saludó, pasó de largo y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores la miraban con extrañeza. Lily miró a Susan con extrañeza, Susan miró a Anna intuyendo lo que se proponía la chica y Remus... Digamos que no dijo ni una sola palabra más en toda la cena y abandonó el comedor de un humor incluso demasiado malo en él, a pesar de que la luna llena sería dentro de dos días.

Por su parte, Anna hablaba de forma animada con una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw, sentada en frente de ella, que se le había unido a la conversación de Kingsley y ella. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a su mesa, pero, una vez que lo hizo imperceptiblemente por el rabillo del ojo, vio que su ex novio comía sin mirarla, con la cabeza agachada y con aparente mal humor. Se sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y continuó con la conversación.

Aquella tarde, una pelirroja del último curso de Gryffindor no podía concentrarse con sus deberes. Miró por encima de su cuaderno. Delante de ella, su novio, James Potter, garabateaba distraídamente dibujitos en el margen de sus deberes ya acabados, a su lado, Sirius estaba enfrascado en un libro titulado "Formas de burlar a tus enemigos y no dejar pruebas" y Remus Lupin parecía tan ausente de sus deberes sin empezar como ella. Al lado de la pelirroja, Susan acababa de hacer un extraño mapa adivinatorio dependiendo del número de veces que se repetían los sueños.

Lily miró por toda la Sala Común, donde estaban tranquilamente haciendo los deberes, esperando ver a su otra compañera de habitación. En una esquina unas muchachas de cuarto cuchicheaban entre ellas, muy entretenidas. Al fondo, había dos chicos de tercero mirando con aprensión sus deberes, Pettígrew, con expresión confundida, deambulaba sin rumbo fijo y dos chicos de un año menos, se besaban apasionadamente en un sillón. Nada. Anna no estaba.

- ¿Vistes a Anna?- le preguntó Lily a Susan en voz baja, teniendo cuidado de que Remus no la oyera. Susan también recorrió con la vista toda la sala, para acabar negando con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con preocupación.

Aquella noche, después de la cena (donde Anna, una vez más, se había sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw), Susan y Lily se fueron a acostar temprano, y, cuando lo hicieron, no vieron a la castaña por ningún lado. A la mañana siguiente, Lily fue la primera en despertarse, por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y al mirar a la cama de al lado de la ventana, la de Anna, comprobó que su amiga había dormido allí, pero lo más probable era que se acabase de ir. Despertó a Susan, y, tras asearse, ambas se reunieron con sus novios y bajaron a cenar.

No vieron a Anna durante el desayuno, y cuando llegaron a su primera clase (Transformaciones) la chica estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de delante, al lado de una chica de Ravenclaw de su curso. Lily decidió abordarla tras una clase muy aburrida sobre las transformaciones del cuerpo en cuerpos líquidos.

- ¡Anna! Quiero hablar contigo- se acercó a la chica de ojos azules, que intentaba salir pronto. Anna la miró con indecisión, pero luego se volvió hacia la chica con la que estaba y le dijo:

- Vete adelantándote, que ya voy yo ahora- luego se volvió hacia la pelirroja, que estaba acompañada por Susan-. ¿Qué querías?- voz sonó neutral, incluso excesivamente indiferente para estar hablando con una de sus mejores amigas. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

- Nada, solo me preguntaba si pasaba algo, no te he visto ayer en toda la tarde, luego tardas mucho en acostarte y vuelves temprano y ya ni siquiera comes en la mesa de Gryffindor- comentó la pelirroja. Anna le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Susan y luego le respondió pausadamente:

- La verdad, me apetecía estar un poco con mi novio, ayer, y en la mesa... Con eso de que no compartimos ninguna clase y eso...- se encogió de hombros, mientras, en un gesto tan solo percibido por Susan, Anna apretó el puño con fuerza, como si le costase mucho decir lo que estaba diciendo.

- Ya, pero ahora no estabas con tu novio- repuso Lily, sin darse por vencida. Susan optó por quedarse en silencio-. En clase siempre te sentabas con nosotras cuando la mesa es de tres o más o si no, detrás o delante. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese cambio?

- Simplemente, me apetecía sentarme con Ivonne...- Anna parecía empezar a molestarse con tanta pregunta y desconfianza por parte de su amiga. Lily no parecía darse por satisfecha con aquellas respuestas.

- ¡Si hace unos años decías que era una pija!- bufó Lily, disconforme. Luego sacudió la cabeza, cansada ya y añadió-. ¡No hay quien te entienda!- y, a paso rápido, se dirigió hacia la próxima clase. Susan y Anna se quedaron solas en el pasillo, en el mismo momento que la segunda dejaba escapar un suspiro.

- Sabes...- comentó Susan, mirando fijamente a Anna-. Creo que lo que estás haciendo no sirve para nada- manifestó, de forma algo desanimada-. ¿Crees que merece la pena no contárselo? Está enfadada, y sabes que con razón.

- Déjalo, ya has intentado convencerme, es inútil- Anna hizo un amago de una media sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer de su cara-. De todas formas, ya el resto me es un poco igual, para serte sincera... Me tengo que ir acostumbrando, cuanto antes mejor, y prefiero que ellos también se hagan a la idea- Susan supo que se refería a Lily y a Remus-. Si no, al final, será peor.

- Un momento- Susan se había quedado viendo fijamente la expresión de la muchacha de ojos azules... Algo había cambiado, y la chica más alta no tardó en averiguar qué era-. ¿Te has echado maquillaje?- preguntó, muy sorprendida.

Anna era de ese tipo de chicas que siempre había opinado que ponerse maquillaje a diario era la cosa más estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra. Aquel día tenía un toque de labios perceptible a simple vista, color en los pómulos y sombra de ojos oscura, que combinaba a la perfección con el uniforme de la escuela. 

- Puede...- Anna se había puesto ligeramente sonrojada, molesta por el comentario-. ¿Acaso importa? ¿No puedo maquillarme de vez en cuando? Ni que nunca lo hubiera hecho...

- Ya, pero tú sólo te maquillas cuando sales, y hoy es lunes- comentó Susan, cruzándose de brazos-. Y nunca te hechas colorete, es la primera vez que te veo con él- Anna desvió la mirada, aunque pareció pensárselo y la enfrentó, mirándola a los ojos, con mirada decidida y sus ojos azul clarito brillando.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que no es de tu incumbencia si me maquillo o no- dijo, cortante-. Además, voy a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Y, sin añadir nada más, la castaña se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el aula de pociones, sola, mientras una expresión de rabia consigo misma y frustración se dibujaba en su cara sin que nadie la llegase nunca ver. Susan se quedó un rato mirando donde su amiga se acababa de ir y luego dijo, en un murmullo que nadie llegó a entender:

- Y yo que pretendía invitarte a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua a mi casa...- murmuró, se encogió de hombros y emprendió el mismo camino que había elegido Anna segundos antes.

Jueves, hora de la comida. Un cansado Remus Lupin llegaba al Gran Comedor hecho polvo. El día anterior había sido luna llena, acababa de salir en ese momento de la enfermería y tres chicas lo habían abordado. No era su día. Y, desde luego, cuando se sentó al lado de los somnolientos Sirius, James y Peter (N.A: Bueno, andaría por ahí, se supone que aún pasa las lunas llenas con ellos, aunque casi nunca salga) y levantó la vista, su día no mejoró para nada. Delante de él estaba una visión, en su opinión, total y absolutamente repugnante: Kingsley daba de comer de forma cariñosa a Anna, un trozo de pollo. Ambos estaban sentados demasiado juntos para el gusto de Remus, como ya era habitual en la mesa de Ravenclaw y riendo. Remus estuvo de mal humor el resto del día.

Lily comía con la atención puesta en tres cosas 1ª: el extraño cansancio de su novio, que la noche anterior había asegurado querer irse a la cama muy pronto, aunque parecía que no había pegado ojo. 2ª Anna, su íntima amiga con la que no se hablaba desde el lunes parecía actuar como si ella no existiera, y procuraba no coincidir nunca en el dormitorio o en la Sala Común. 3ª, pero no por ello menos importante, comer. Su sentido para captar cosas raras le decía que algo extraño pasaba e irse el día anterior no la tranquilizaba, como si algo malo fuera a pasar... Se sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué podía pasar?

Con aquellos pensamientos llegó el viernes. Aquella tarde Susan y Lily partirían a la casa de la primera para pasar allí la semana de Pascua. Sirius y James acompañaron a las chicas a la explanada donde cogerían el tren que las llevaría de vuelta al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

- Ummm... ¿Te portas bien, eh Sirius?- le dijo Susan, con una sonrisita infantil-. Nada de mirar a otra chica que no sea yo... Ni de bromas.

- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- indagó Sirius, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita que se le escapó involuntariamente.

- Podríamos negociarlo- Susan le guiñó un ojo se acercó y besó sus labios repentinamente. Tan rápido como empezó, el beso ceso, dejando a Sirius algo frustrado.

- ¡Eh!- protestó el chico, para coger a su novia, que tenía todas las intenciones de escaparse y plantarle un beso que hizo que la chica tuviera que recuperar luego el aire-. Te echaré de menos, Sussie.

- Sólo es una semana, tonto- le restó importancia ella, sonriendo. Se iba a subir al tres, cambió de opinión, se volvió y le dijo-: ¿Sabes? Me gusta que me llames así.

Y dejó a Sirius con una sonrisa en la boca.

Lily tardó un poco más que su amiga en subir al tren. Se despidió de James con pocas palabras y, mientras el tres arrancaba, mirando a la ventanilla y mirando a su novio, junto con Sirius, haciendo gestos graciosos para despedirlas, se sintió un poco extraña. Sus preocupaciones se evaporaron cuando empezó a charlar amenamente con su mejor amiga.

La madre de Susan fue a buscar a las dos chicas a la estación. La señora March era una mujer elegante, sofisticada, muy correcta, de modales distinguidos y con muy poco tiempo. Miraba su reloj con impaciencia, como si tuviera extrema prisa.

- ¡Cariño!- saludó con un rápido abrazo a su única hija-. Lily, cielo, un placer- Lily sonrió por cortesía-. Chicas, no tengo mucho tiempo, nos vamos en traslador- Luego miró a su hija con algo de reproche-. A ver si un día de estos te sacas el carné de aparición...- murmuró, disgustada. Su hija fingió no haberla escuchado.

En unos segundos, y, tras un tirón de estómago, las tres mujeres ya estaban en el vestíbulo de la casa de Susan. Se podía decir que vivía en una casa grande, tenía tres pisos, cinco dormitorios, a pesar de sólo vivir tres personas y hasta una enorme sala de música. Saltaba a la legua que los señores March tenían bastante dinero.

Lily ya se conocía la casa, así que, poco después de que la madre de su mejor amiga se fuera por un "urgente compromiso" y el Elfo Doméstico de la familia, (Dana) llevara los baúles de las dos estudiantes a sus habitaciones, que eran contiguas y tenían comunicación interior entre ellas, la pelirroja se tumbó en el sofá de la sala de estar y abrió el ejemplar de El Profeta, con bastante interés. Se enfrascó en una lectura de los horrorosos y terribles crímenes que se estaban llevando acabo últimamente por los que ya eran conocidos y temidos por toda la comunidad mágica: los mortífagos, fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort, nombre que el periódico había omitido. Sin quererlo, a Lily le vino a la cabeza los padres de James. Ellos habían muerto por causa de Lord Voldemort... Habían sido matados por él mismo en persona, no se había tomado la libertad de enviar a sus vasallos... Sintiendo un extraño vacío en el estómago al pensar eso, Lily decidió que era mejor dejar de leer y se reunió con Susan.

A la hora de la cena, ocurrió algo extraordinario. Tanto el señor como la señora March se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuando Lily y Susan entraron en el comedor, a la espera de que Dana les sirviera la comida.

- Mamá... Papá- saludó al hombre, al que hacía más de medio año que no veía y el cual le devolvió el gesto, sin quitar su expresión de seriedad de la cara-. Qué raro... ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí y no trabajando?- preguntó, bastante sorprendida.

Susan ya se había acostumbrado a que ninguno de los dos estuviera. No se lo reprochaba, ni mucho menos, era algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir, de todas formas, Dana le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Cariño, sentaos, y empezar a comer- hablo la madre, después de lanzarle una mirada a su marido, con nerviosismo. Las dos chicas lo hicieron, mientras el Elfo Doméstico les servía la comida. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el señor March lo rompió.

- Bueno, últimamente hemos estado leyendo El Profeta... Y todas esas muertes y esas cosas...- empezó él, de forma lenta y pausada-. Y teniendo en cuenta el ataque que hubo recientemente en Hogwarts...- miró a Lily fijamente durante unos momentos. La pelirroja se sintió algo azorada-. Y eso de tu secuestro...

- He estado ablando con tu madre, Lily, cielo- dijo con una sonrisa amable la señora March, sin perder su pose de majestuosidad-. Y ella, por supuesto, está de acuerdo...

- ¿De acuerdo en qué?- preguntó Susan, cansada de tanto rodeo no habitual en sus padres. Solían decir las cosas rápido por que no tenían tiempo.

- Bueno... Pues hemos decidido que, por vuestra seguridad, terminéis este curso escolar en Beuxbatons.

El tenedor que Susan se iba a llevar a la boca cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.

CONTINUARÁ...

En fin, ya veis, Annita nos va a dar mas de un qebradero de cabeza con sus cambios i lokuras, m encanta, es una evolucion del personaje a lo largo de la istoria q me fascina muxo, ya vereis como acaba... jejeje

Bueno, un final un tanto brusco y un poco incierto... Q pasara con Lily y Sussie? xDD Solo yo lo se... Jajajja.

Wenu, st kpi, debo d reconocr k s uno d mis prfs, m a nkntado scribirlo, ejeje... Y l siguient, digams k solo voi a dcir k va a ntrar n scena un nuevo prsonaje... K s realmnt mui important para mi n srio.

Wenu, xa ireis conociendo, slo dir k s una xik... y xa lo dscubrireis, spro vuestras opninions sobr st kpi, plisss! Muxos besitooos!

Anna-Black22


	34. La amenaza aun esta presente

**LA AMENAZA AÚN ESTÁ PRESENTE**

- ¿De acuerdo en qué?- preguntó Susan, cansada de tanto rodeo no habitual en sus padres. Solían decir las cosas rápido por que no tenían tiempo.

- Bueno... Pues hemos decidido que, por vuestra seguridad, terminéis este curso escolar en Beuxbatons.

El tenedor que Susan se iba a llevar a la boca cayó al suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE?!- Susan pegó un brincó increíble, mientras Lily parecía estar en shock momentáneo-. ¿Có...? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Es una broma, verdad?!- preguntó, con el espanto en la mirada. Un montón de cosas, recuerdos, y personas, encabezadas por Sirius, se le vino a la mente. No quería dejarlas atrás... Aquello no podía estar pasando...

- Cariño, no es ninguna broma- le contestó su madre, con tono severo es por vuestro bien, no queremos que estéis expuestas a los peligros que hay en Hogwarts... Se rumorea por ahí que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts, lo cual, es muy preocupante... Ya viste lo que le pasó a Lily, el ataque y todo eso... ¡No podemos permitir que se repita!

- Pero... Señora March- intervino de forma tímida Lily, hablando en un empalagoso tono nada habitual en la temperamental pelirroja-. Yo creo que es una decisión precipitada, después de todo, tan solo quedan unos meses de aquí a fin de curso, ya habíamos empezado a estudiar para los ÉXTASIS- mintió descaradamente, aún no habían abierto ni un libro-, de los que he oído son muy diferentes de una escuela a otra... Es nuestro último año, tenemos a nuestras amigas allí... ¡No podéis hacernos esto!

- No hay nada más que hablar- masculló, malhumorado, el señor March. Parecía bastante molesto con el tema y saltaba a la vista que había sido una idea de su mujer. Tampoco parecía estar prestando excesivo interés a la conversación, releía con interés unos papeles que tenía sobre su regazo, de forma que la señora March no se percatase de ello.

- Cariño, tu razonamiento es lógico y mucho más sensato que el de mi hija- Susan le lanzó una mirada asesina a su madre, la cual le estaba lanzando una al padre de Susan (N.A: ¿Viene de familia, no?)-. Pero, de todas formas, es por vuestra seguridad. Ya veréis a vuestros amigos cuando salgáis del colegio, ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore y con la directora de Beuxbatons.

- ¿Eres consciente de que si me cambias de colegio, mamá, te odiaré para el resto de mi vida?- preguntó de forma lenta y rencorosa Susan, mirando a su madre con odio. Sabía que cuando se ponía así era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, madre e hija eran igual de testarudas.

- Hija, no exageres por un estúpido capricho- le restó importancia la mujer, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Lily parecía haber vuelto a su estado de ensimismamiento. Susan vio por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga se daba un pellizco en el brazo, y podría haber jurado oírla rogar que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

- Si eso es todo, creo que se me acaba de quitar el apetito de golpe- Susan se levantó de la silla, sintiendo algo parecido a nauseas. No quería creerlo. No podía creerlo. Aquel día había pisado por lo que, probablemente, sería la última vez Hogwarts, su hogar durante los años más importantes de su vida y ahora le decían de golpe que no podría volver. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla-. ¿Vienes, Lil?

Lily se levantó de la silla mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Siguió a Susan en un mutismo algo extraño, mientras sentía como algo le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar. No quería ir a Beuxbatons. Si bien, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría pensado que era una experiencia muy enriquecedora, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en formas de librarse, la cual más disparatada que otra.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Susan, de naturaleza luchadora, rebelde e inconformista, la cual no le había replicado en exceso a su madre, se volvió hacia su amiga con un brillo en los ojos que asustó a Lily. Aquel brillo era el mismo que juraría haber visto en la mirada de Sirius Black cuando planeaba una broma.

- Nos vamos a escapar- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en las caras de las dos amigas.

- ¿Estáis muy callados, no?- preguntó Remus aquella noche, mientras en la cena sus dos mejores amigos miraban distraídamente puntos indefinidos del Salón. James se volvió hacia el licántropo, lo observó durante unos segundos, como si acabase de reparar en su presencia y luego se encogió de hombros-. Vaya, que se hayan ido Susan y Lily parece afectaros más de lo costumbre, ¿no?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina y contestó:

- Mira quien fue hablar, el que últimamente es mister felicidad por una chica- ironizó el moreno de ojos negros. Remus lo miró con reproche, contrariado. Últimamente intentaba no pensar mucho en Anna y por ello se sentaba de espaldas a la mesa de Ravenclaw intencionadamente.

- Es que es extrañísimo- comentó James, que parecía horrorizado-. ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir? ¡Estamos pillados muchísimo por unas tías! ¡Es que es increíble!

- Ya, James, tú ya llevas años- dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos. Había vivido él más que Lily el enamoramiento de James por ésta, principalmente por que la pelirroja parecía tenerle alergia, ahora superada, a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno, se entiende- se justificó el chico de pelo azabache desordenado. Remus sonrió de lado. Era irónico, si lo pensabas bien. Pero sus dos amigos tenían relaciones serias y formales con la chica que querían. Él, sin embargo...

Pero no siempre había sido así. El año anterior, Remus había estado casi todo el tiempo con Anna, mientras que James se moría por Lily y Sirius... Bueno, Sirius andaba descarriado por la vida. …l era un caso aparte. Al principio, él había sido feliz en cuestión de relaciones. Quizás ahora era el turno de sus amigos, no el suyo. Quizás la felicidad nunca fuera eterna, tan sólo se pudiera guardar en pequeños recuerdos, que, en conjunto, forman tu vida. Esos momentos malos y los momentos buenos.

Flash Back 

Remus John Lupin, a sus 16 años, se caracterizaba por ser un chico algo inseguro en sí mismo, trabajador, atento y buena persona. Era tranquilo, aunque desde que era amigo de James y Sirius, su tranquilidad y su pasividad habían disminuido notablemente. Aquello, por otra parte, no le quitaba la timidez.

Hacía ya algún tiempo (uno o dos meses) que Remus se fijaba más de lo costumbre en una chica. El licántropo había tenido con anterioridad un par de novias, cuyas relaciones habían sido esporádicas, no muy constantes, aunque aquello lo había incomodado. No quería tener una relación seria, aunque se sentía incómodo con las cortas.

En su vida, hasta aquellos días, sólo le había gustado una chica en serio, y mucho. Remus tenía trece años entonces, y la chica, en cuestión, se llamaba Marie Rudson. Era una chica que se había mudado al barrio donde vivía el licántropo. Se hicieron buenos amigos, pero la chica era muggle. Remus había reunido valor para declarársele a la chica pocos días antes de volver a Hogwarts.

No tuvieron una relación: Simplemente algunos besos, abrazos y niñerías. Cuando Remus se fue a Hogwarts con la promesa de enviarle cartas por correo (haría que su lechuza las llevara hasta el buzón y compraría algunos sellos para simular el envío), los padres de la chica, unos famosos ladrones muggles, fueron cogidos por la policía, según escuchó en el barrio. Remus nunca volvió a ver a Marie Rudson.

Ahora, al licántropo le estaba empezando a pasar algo parecido. Anna Send, una guapa estudiante de su misma casa de Gryffindor. Castaña tirando a rubia, ojos azules, de poca estatura y carácter angelical, salvo cuando se enfadaba. Y, para desgracia de Remus, la chica parecía, últimamente, haberse contagiado de la aversión de sus dos mejores amigas (Lily y Susan) hacia los merodeadores. Resultado: Anna veía con sospecha los tímidos intentos de acercamiento del chico.

Al pobre de Remus, tras haber intentado tomar asiento con ella en Pociones (lo miró con cara rara, se levantó y se fue a sentar con Snape, no sin recibir una mirada asesina por parte de éste) le quedó una única solución: Pedir consejo a sus amigos.

- ¡Si nuestro Lunático se ha enamorado!- exclamó Sirius Black, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando su amigo se lo comentó intentando que sonase casual.

- ¡Si parecía que fue ayer cuando lo recogimos del zoo!- James se limpió una falsa lágrima, con dramatismo. Remus le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Ya, si, lo que digáis- Remus parecía bastante molesto, y, por alguna razón, le parecía vergonzoso lo que iba a decir-. Pero ella me mira raro. Como si no quisiera estar cerca de mí. Lo peor va a ser cuando descubra qué soy, seguro que me va a odiar...

- No, no, no, así vas mal, Lunático- James adoptó expresión de experto-. Primera regla: Hay que ser optimista. Piensa siempre en positivo, si no, ella verá tu inseguridad y no podrás hacer nada. Tienes que hacerla mostrar que, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro...- James tenía ojos soñadores.

- Ya, fijo- le cortó Sirius, en sus ojos brillando la burla-. Eso es lo que haces tú con Evans, Cornamenta, y no es que te vaya muy bien- James le lanzó una mirada irónica-. Vas a ser afortunado- una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al agraciado muchacho-. Vas a asistir a una clase exclusiva para conquistar impartida por el magnífico y deseado Sirius Black.

James hizo aparecer un block de notas y una pluma. Puede que le fuera útil escuchar algún consejo de Sirius... Solo por si las moscas, él estaba seguro de que Lily estaba a punto de caer a sus pies.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, con un movimiento hizo aparecer una pizarra, y, con el mismo ahínco que un científico loco, empezó a cubrirla con palabras de un lado a otro. James y Remus las copiaron, interesados.

1- A las mujeres les gusta tener la razón. Siempre debes dársela, aunque no estés de acuerdo.  
2- A las mujeres les gusta sentirse mejor que a las demás. Siempre compiten entre ellas. Hazle sentir que es la mejor.  
3- Les gusta que las elogies, pero solo debes hacerlo cuando tengas la suficiente confianza.  
4- Aunque no lo admitan, si les plantas un buen beso en un momento que no se lo esperen, les encanta.  
5- Siempre que hable, finge que te interesa todo lo que dicen.  
6- Debes preocuparte por sus intereses, que pueden ser de lo más variados (abundan los tonos apropiados de maquillaje y el feminismo) Infórmate sobre ellos.  
7- Si parece odiarte, puede haber dos motivos. (1: Te odia de verdad. 2: Se muere por ti pero es demasiado orgullosa/ vergonzosa/ cabezota para admitirlo)  
8- Les gusta que sean atentos y les des regalos. No te pases si no es seria la relación por que podrías intimidarlas  
9- No aguanta que no sea el centro de tu atención. Quiere que estés pendiente de ella.  
10- Le gusta que seas algo celoso, pero nunca te pases.

Y así seguía hasta varios puntos más. Sirius insistía que Remus necesitaba un cursillo intensivo, y James, una especial para casos sumamente delicados. Ambos renegaron, viendo que Sirius se estaba emocionando demasiado. 

Remus, aquella noche lucía una pequeña sonrisa. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo, conquistaría a Anna costase lo que costase.

Fin Flash Back

- ¿Remus? ¿Estás ahí?- el chico despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró a Sirius, que lo miraba extrañado. Sólo asintió y se levantó, dispuesto a irse a la cama, no sin antes echar una ojeada a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Anna ya no estaba.

- Hasta mañana. Tengo sueño- se excusó rápidamente el merodeador, mientras se perdía tras la puerta. Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas, extrañados, pero no le dieron importancia. Sabían cual era la razón se su amigo para estar así y que era algo en lo que ellos no debían de meterse. Remus era de ese tipo de personas que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos privados, a no ser que él lo pida o consienta.

Y, pocos minutos después, Sirius y James abandonaron también el Gran Comedor para subir a sus dormitorios, sin llegar a imaginarse qué estaba pasando con sus actuales novias.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- susurró Lily, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío. Acababan de encoger su equipaje (dando gracias a ya ser mayores de edad) y salir por la ventana del cuarto de Susan. Estaban en los grandes jardines de la casa de los padres de la chica y ambas tenían frío por la suave pero helada brisa que corría.

- Vamos a coger el autobús noctámbulo- murmuró Susan. Ya había planeado todo. Con el monedero dispuesto, se iban a quedar ambas en el Caldero Chorreante por aquella noche y al día siguiente intentarían regresar a Hogwarts de alguna forma. En caso de que no pudieran, se alojarían allí hasta el día de la vuelta.

Mientras salían a la fría acera de aquel famoso barrio mágico y Susan March sacaba su varita, la joven no pudo más que contener una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre había deseado ser rebelde con sus padres, y, como su habitual ausencia lo impedía, ahora se sentía llena de una sensación que hacía tiempo no tenía: estaba haciendo algo prohibido, que no debía de hacer, pero se sentía bien. Por que lo hacía por algo en lo que creía y con su mejor amiga a su lado, apoyándola. Aquello la hizo sonreír aún más.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- murmuraba Lily, mientras su cama se desplazaba de un lado a otro, dentro del autobús noctámbulo. Ambas estaban en el piso superior, al fondo. Solo había un ocupante más de aquella planta, que emitía unos sonoros ronquidos desde la parte delantera.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!- exclamó Susan, harta, señalando a la cama. Se quedó quieta, al igual que la de Lily, por lo que ambas respiraron, aliviadas-. Estás muy callada- comentó la castaña después de unos minutos. Lily se volvió hacia ella, pensativa.

- No sé, todo esto, lo de Beuxbatons...- la pelirroja soltó un suspiro-. Es que me he puesto a pensar y todo eso... No sería capaz de dejar Hogwarts, ya me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que este fin de curso será la última vez que esté y no sé... No quiero irme, no quiero dejar a las personas que están allí... ¿Qué diría James si de repente voy y le mando una carta diciéndole que no nos volveremos ver hasta dentro de tres meses? No sólo él... Digo... ¿Y Anna?

Susan se interesó bastante en este punto. Lily pareció dudar, pero finalmente soltó lo que pensaba y pasaba por su mente en ese momento:

- Mira, ya sé que lleva unos días un poco extraña... También sé que tú sabes más de lo que aparentas- Susan intentó en vano disimular la culpabilidad que sentía-. Pero no sé, es nuestra amiga desde que vamos en segundo. Sé que le pasa algo, y también sé que, cuando se lo propone es más cabezota que tú y yo juntas... Cosa difícil- sonrió-. Pero, a pesar de que no cambio mi postura y que me parece que está comportándose de forma infantil y caprichosa, a pesar de que bueno, reconozco que no conozco sus motivos- Lily suspiró mientras hacia una pausa y miraba fijamente por la ventana, por donde se veía a los objetos apartarse al paso del autobús. Continuó sin apartar la vista de fuera-. Imagínate que no volvamos a Hogwarts. Ella se iría a Francia, y no la veríamos hasta el día que se fuera. Nos pidió que no le contásemos a nadie que ella se vaya a ir allí. Quizás es que no quiere mantener contacto con nosotras, seguramente apenas la podríamos ver... ¿Te imaginas? No quiero dejar cosas sin resolver en Hogwarts, no quiero irme de pronto, dejar todo atrás. 

Lily suspiró. No solía desahogarse muy a menudo, y menos de aquella forma. Pero tenía que reconocer que Susan era una excepcional oyente. Sonrió. Era su amiga y la escuchaba. Y ella se lo agradecía en el alma. Por que las amigas son aquellas que te escuchan, que, al menos intentan comprenderte, te apoyan y serían capaces de luchar por ti. Y, tenía claro que Susan era una de esas amigas.

Las dos chicas bajaron del autobús, poco después, cuando un hombre anciano y debilucho las vino a avisar de su llegada al Caldero Chorreante, acompañadas únicamente por sus baúles de ahora reducido tamaño. Entraron en el establecimiento que Lily conocía tan bien por ser, durante años, parada obligatoria en sus veranos para reunirse con sus amigas. Sonrió al recordar aquellas calurosas tardes de verano tomando tranquilamente un helado y paseando por el Callejón Diagon. 

Pero la sonrisa de Lily desapareció en el mismo momento en el que contempló con más detenimiento la habitación. Había dos personas, en una esquina, que las miraban con enfado. Y a Susan no pudo sorprenderle más descubrir sus identidades: Eran sus padres.

- ¡Susana Alexandra March!- exclamó el señor March, acercándose a su hija, con un cabreo increíble que se le notaba a la legua. Susan nunca había visto a su padre enfadado. De hecho, prácticamente nunca lo veía, pues solía ver a su madre de vez en cuando, pero su padre... brillaba por su ausencia-. ¿Qué crees que acabas de hacer?

- Para empezar, papá- enfatizó mucho la última palabra, con un toque irónico-. Apréndete mi segundo nombre, que es Alexa. En segundo lugar, lo que acabo de hacer es irme de casa y en último lugar, me permitiría añadir: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

- Cariño- intentó suavizar la situación la madre, aunque saltaba la vista que ella también estaba enfadada. Lily prefirió mantenerse al margen, por prudencia-. Te conocemos bien, sabíamos que harías algo así. Dana fue a avisaros de que teníamos pensado salir, y no estabais, así que imaginamos que vendríais aquí.

- ¿Me conocéis?- preguntó Susan, pasando su mirada de su padre a su madre-. ¿Tenéis el morro de decir que me conocéis? ¡Por favor! Si ni siquiera sabrías decir cuál es mi sabor de helado favorito, mi color favorito, ¡ni siquiera mi comida favorita!

- Eeeh... Cariño, tu color favorito es el rosa- intentó su madre. Susan la miró como si estuviera loca, así que intentó arreglarlo-. Tu helado favorito... ¡El de café!- Susan aún la seguía mirando mal, así que hizo un último intento-. Tú comida favorita... ¿La pizza?

- No, Lo odio y No- negó la chica, cansada-. ¡No pido que esto cambie! ¡Ya sé que diréis! ¡Somos personas muy ocupadas! Vale, lo acepto, he vivido con ello desde que nací. ¡Te apuesto a que no sabes cuál fue mi primera palabra!- ambos callaron-. No estoy dispuesto a que ahora vengáis y me digáis que tengo que abandonar Hogwarts.

- No voy a cambiar de opinión- el padre seguía enfadado, pero parecía algo afectado por las palabras de su hija-. Vamos a casa, es tarde y tu madre y yo aún tenemos que salir a atender unos asuntos. Esto lo estamos haciendo por vuestro bien. No lo olvides.

Y, de mala gana, a Susan no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa. Como era tarde, la muchacha se fue a la cama directamente, cosa que no hizo la pelirroja de la habitación de al lado (N.A: Si habéis leído otro fic mío, compartido con TeresitaBlack, "Cuando se Juntaron los merodeadores" entenderéis a qué viene eso... Por cierto, os lo recomiendo, os vais a echar unas risas, asegurado).

Había una lechuza en el escritorio de la habitación de Lily. La chica la reconoció como la suya propia. Se acercó y cogió la carta, mientras el animal le picoteaba amistosamente la mano. Lily la abrió, sabiendo que era de su madre:

Querida Lily:  
Te escribo estas líneas para comunicarte una noticia de última hora. Tu hermana ha adelantado de forma inesperada la boda dos meses, por lo que se celebrará dentro de tres días. No te preocupes por el vestido, que yo te he conseguido uno que seguro de te queda bien (ya sabes que yo tengo ojo con esas cosas)  
Supongo que la madre de Susan ya te habrá contado lo de tu traslado. Me pareció muy buena idea, cariño, no quiero exponerte a que te pase algo como lo de tu secuestro, que no sabes lo mal que lo pasé.  
Muchos besos,  
Pasaré a recogerte el martes a las diez de la mañana.

Margarett

Tras meditar el contenido de la carta, Lily no tardó en quedarse dormida.

El fin de semana pasó algo extraño para los merodeadores en el colegio. Remus estaba algo mejor: Al menos ya no se dedicaba a seguir a Anna por todas partes ni nada parecido. Ahora, tras pensar mucho, había tomado una decisión. Intentaría olvidarla, aunque le costase. Por que le costaba olvidar algo que vivía dentro de él, que sentía que no podía arrancar por que se aferraba a él como si fuera una garrapata.

Flash Back

Remus tenía todo listo para su plan: Al final, había decidido, en un acto desesperado, seguir los consejos de Sirius. Era un ventoso día de invierno, no había casi nadie en los terrenos del colegio. Remus divisó a Anna a lo lejos, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, la chica estaba leyendo un libro, ensimismada en él. Remus se acercó de forma lenta.

Anna leía un libro titulado "Los amantes mágicos". Remus lo recordó como uno que había leído recientemente, donde un muggle y una bruja se enamoraban. Decidió que era un buen tema para empezar una conversación:

- ¿Buen libro, no?- se maldijo a sí mismo por no decir nada más interesante. Anna levantó la vista del libro y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

- Ah. Eres tú- dijo, sin mucho interés. A la joven no le agradaba excesivamente el muchacho, aunque últimamente lo notaba raro con ella. Aquello la inquietaba-. ¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó de forma borde.

- Eeeh... Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba...- Remus estaba en un aprieto. Decidió pasar al plan B-. Es que mi madre me envió unos cuantos, y a mí no me gustan mucho... Así que me dije... ¿por qué no compartirlos?

Sacó un paquete de chocolates que, de hecho, eran sus preferidos. Intentó que no se le notase mucho. Anna lo miró con duda durante unos segundos, como calibrando si aquello no iba en serio o si los bombones podían estar envenenados o rellenos de alguna poción para una broma de los merodeadores. Luego decidió dejar de lado su lado prudente y cogió un bombón de forma despreocupada. 

Remus sonrió. Al menos parecía no estar tan desconfiada como antes. Parecía que los consejos de Sirius estaban dando resultado.

- Vale, Lupin, suéltalo ya- Remus la miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender-. Sé que quieres algo. Déjame explicarte: Tú y yo... No nos llevamos nunca. Y, de pronto, últimamente estás empezando a actuar conmigo de forma rara y hoy vas i me ofreces bombones. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No puedo ofrecerte ahora bombones?- preguntó con falso tono de enfado, y una sonrisa. Anna no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable. Luego se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza tan rápido como había venido.

- En serio- hablaba seria, no sabía muy bien lo que pretendía el chico-. Estoy segura de que quieres algo- Remus recordó otro punto de los de Sirius:

- Pues, la verdad, tienes razón- concedió Remus, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que Anna no le conocía. Y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Remus la estaba besando.

Era un beso sorpresivo, arrebatador y, con lengua, que Remus coló maestramente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, por la boca abierta del asombro de la chica. Cuando ella logró conectar las ideas e iba a empezar a responder, Remus se separó de ella sorpresivamente. Anna parpadeó, de nuevo confusa.

- ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz. No podía dejar de ignorar aquel cosquilleo en el estómago y ese temblor de todo su cuerpo que hacía tiempo que no sentía. ¡No podía ser! ¡Le gustaba Remus Lupin!

- Te he besado- sonrió Lupin, como en un sueño. No se lo creía. ¡Se había atrevido a besarla! ¡Y ella no lo había rechazado!

- Pues a mí nadie me deja con la ganas- susurró de forma peligrosa Anna, y, de forma impulsiva, se lanzó sobre Remus y lo besó, esta vez de forma mucho más apasionada.

Una hora después, todo el colegio estaba al tanto de la nueva relación entre los dos Gryffindors.

Fin Flash Back

Sophie Michigger siempre había sido una chica bastante guapa. Le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los animales, el dibujo y los merodeadores. Tenía un largo y sedoso pelo negro, ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos, de un color celeste que no tenía nada que envidiar a los de Anna, brillaban de forma asombrosamente cautivadora. Su piel era morena, procedía de familia claramente no inglesa.

Al contrario de sus amigas, ella no era una persona superficial, que andaba detrás de los merodeadores como una más de montón. Simplemente, como ella siempre decía, tenía buen gusto. Iba a la casa de Ravenclaw, y, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Laura Smith, alias Laura la peliteñida. Por una sencilla razón: No le gustaba nada que fuera tan insistentemente detrás de Remus Lupin.

Sí, Remus Lupin siempre había sido el amor platónico de Sophie, quien encontraba tan adorable cualquier aspecto de la personalidad y del físico del chico que no podía evitar pensar en él a todas horas.

Y precisamente estaba pensando en él cuando se lo encontró por el pasillo. El licántropo iba cabizbajo, pensativo y Sophie vio una lejana oportunidad de acercarse a él.

- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento!- Sophie había tropezado "accidentalmente" con él. El chico la ayudo a incorporarse. Sophie se puso roja por el contacto, detalle en el que Remus no reparó.

- No te preocupes- le dirigió una mirada amable, mientras se sacudía la cabeza e intentaba vaciarla de recuerdos-. Yo te conozco- sonrió Remus-. Tú vas a Estudios Muggles conmigo.

- Sí...- los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad. ¡Remus la conocía! Se sentía genial-. Siempre te sientas delante de mí- comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Podía contar con una mano las veces que había hablado con él, pero siempre por alguna tontería. No quería desaprovechar esta-. Antes siempre te sentabas con una chica... Anna creo que se llama, ahora es muy amiga de mi mejor amiga- Remus desvió la mirada, sabía que era por el nuevo acercamiento de Anna a las Ravenclaws-. Aunque estas últimas clases lo hiciste con un chico de Hufflepuff.

- Ya...- suspiró. No quería hablar del tema, pero, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que si hablaba con aquella chica todo sería más fácil. Recordó de pronto su nombre-. Verás, Sophie, las cosas se complican y las relaciones también- suspiró, abatido.

Ella se sintió un poco mal al pensar que él se pondría a hablar de su antigua novia.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- ofreció-. Digo, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- añadió. Ella, por toda respuesta sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas abiertas y sinceras. Le daba mucha confianza a Remus, por lo que aquella tarde los dos hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Ella, de sus problemas con la mayoría de sus amigas, de sus padres, de los estudios, de temas banales tales como gustos y cosas así. …l, lo hizo casi siempre de lo maravillosos que eran sus amigos, de algunas de sus aventuras, de los estudios y de sus aficiones. Cuando se despidieron, Sophie no podía estar más feliz, además, él no había sacado el tema de su ex novia y Remus, más desahogado. No era como hablar con sus amigos, ellos ya lo sabían todo. Era... Hablar con alguien que le podía aconsejar, con alguien del otro género. Nunca había tenido una amiga chica. (Lo más cercano había sido Lily por compartir con ella el puesto de prefecta) Y, quizás, ¿por qué no? Sophie podía ser la indicada.

Y, mientras los dos echaban a andar hacia el castillo, una persona los observaba en silencio. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los ojos llorosos, aunque no iba a llorar. Anna miraba como una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba a Remus tras despedirse de Sophie. Era evidente que a ella le gustaba su ex novio. Y, aunque se estaba muriendo de celos, no pensaba hacer nada:

- Espero que consigas ser feliz, Remus- susurró al viento-. Al menos que uno de los dos lo consiga.

Bellatrix Black esperaba impaciente. No le gustaba nada la impuntualidad y cuando Peter Pettigrew apareció junto a ella, en las mazmorras, ella le miró con odio reconcentrado:

- Espero que traigas información sobre Potter interesante.

Peter se puso a temblar.

James y Sirius, por su parte, volvían riéndose por un pasillo. Venían de un destino que hacía ya tiempo que no frecuentaban: La Sala Común de Slytherin. Los chicos acababan de soltar una plaga de hormigas venenosas en la sala común de las serpientes.

- Dios, no puedo esperar a que vuelva Quejicus de vacaciones y vea que en su cama hay ración doble- comentaba Sirius, con una gran sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no gastaba bromas, un poco más y se le olvidaba lo divertido que era. James ya había guardado su capa invisible, cuando, en una habitación de un lado, escucharon un fuerte ruido. Ambos, sobresaltados, se miraron.

Con un gesto de cabeza, James indicó a su amigo que se ocultaran tras una estatua y, pocos segundos después de estar ya bien ocultos, por la puerta de donde había salido el ruido, salió un hombre que no tardaron en reconocer: Era Lucius Malfoy. El joven maldecía en voz alta, y los dos merodeadores lograron captar algunas de las palabras que decía el hombre:

- Misión... Ese estúpido diario... ¿Para qué lo querrá?... Potter... Para después de vacaciones...- murmuraba, era evidente que estaba bastante molesto. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. Algo pasaba.

Lucius se alejó por el pasillo, todavía maldiciendo cosas.

- Sirius... ¿Era mi impresión o Malfoy planea alguna de las suyas para después de vacaciones?- preguntó preocupado James. Habían mencionado su nombre, ¿por qué? Después de lo que habían hecho con Lily... No podía imaginar qué era lo que estaban tramando. Hacía tiempo que había comprendido que aquello era algo mucho más serio que una estúpida riña entre las casas. De hecho, desde que sus padres habían muerto por culpa de Voldemort temía seriamente por la vida de sus amigos y conocidos.

- Esto tenemos que contárselo a Sussie y a Lily- decidió el chico de los ojos negros (N.A: Dios, que mono es Sirito ). James estuvo de acuerdo (omitiendo, claro está, el hecho de que habían oído su nombre. No quería preocupar a Lils)

Queridas Sussie y Lils:

¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os lo estéis pasando tan bien como nosotros. Hoy hemos soltado una plaga de hormigas asesinas en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Remus anda desaparecido, no sabemos muy bien por donde anda, y Anna está por ahí fuera con Kingsley. Vamos, casi todo está normal por aquí.  
Cuando los dos veníamos de hacer la broma a las serpientes asquerosas, pues hemos oído un ruido extraño. Y, con nuestra naturaleza merodeadora, que tan bien conocéis las dos, pues no hemos podido evitar acercarnos a escuchar la conversación. Pues bien, hemos escuchado a Lucius Malfoy, con cara de cabreo, por cierto, murmurando cosas. Algo sobre un diario y un ataque después de pascua. Aunque esta vez al menos estamos prevenidos, si sabemos más o menos cuando van a atacar. Hemos pensado en contárselo a Dumbledore, pero tampoco creemos que él pueda hacer mucho, la verdad.  
Ahora nos queda una semanita sin clases, para hacer unas cuantas bromas (¡que los Slytherin tiemblen!), una escapaditas y ha echaros de menos mucho a las dos.

Muchos besitos

Sirius Black y James Potter

- ¡Susan!- gritó Lily, entrando en la habitación de su amiga el lunes por la mañana. Al día siguiente sería la boda de su hermana-. ¡Ha llegado una carta de Sirius y de James!- exclamó, despertando a la chica, que en ese momento dormitaba.

Susan se levantó aún algo aturdida, cogiendo la carta. La leyó de forma rápida, conectando sus ideas. Cuando hubo acabado, ya estaba completamente despierta. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

- ¿Les contestamos?- preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo. Lily asintió, salió de la habitación y volvió casi al instante con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Se tumbó en la cama, al lado de Susan y se dispuso a escribir, aunque no sabía muy bien de que forma explicarle a su novio y al de su mejor amiga que no podrían volver a Hogwarts:

Queridos Jamsie y Sirito:

¡Nunca cambiáis! Todo el día con vuestras bromitas... Si fijaos, hasta nos dan pena los pobres de los Slytherins... Jejeje, en realidad, no mucho. En cuanto a lo de Lucius Malfoy, pues esperemos que no nos afecte... ¿Es que ese tío no se cansa de fastidiar?  
Mañana yo (Lily) tengo la boda de mi hermana, y me iré todo el día. ¡En fin, a ver qué tal me va! Mi hermana se casa con un tipo de dimensiones desproporcionadas en una apartada iglesia de Surrey...  
Aunque bueno, nos toca ponernos serias: En cuanto a lo que si estamos bien, no podemos decir que sí. Será mejor, que, cuando estéis leyendo esto, os sentéis, no queremos que os lo toméis muy mal. Bueno, pues el otro día, cuando llegamos a casa de Sus, pues sus padres estaban un poco raros. Les preguntamos, y, la verdad, deseamos no haberlo hecho.  
Resulta que, después de los ataques, el secuestro de Lil y todo eso... Pues que no consideran Hogwarts un sitio seguro para que podamos estar. Dicen que tenemos que ir a acabar el curso a Beuxbatons. Las dos nos intentamos escapar, para volver a Hogwarts, pero nos pillaron y ahora no nos dejan salir. ¡Es injustísimo! No queremos ir allí, y no sabemos muy bien qué hacer. Ya lo pensaremos, pero procurad no hacer tonterías, que os conocemos.

Cuidaos y sed buenos  
Muchos besitos

Lily Evans y Susan March

Aquella carta llegó a su destino aquel mismo día, por la noche. Sirius y James la leyeron, intercambiando miradas de preocupación. 

- Tenemos que hacer algo- murmuró James, enfadado. Apretaba la carta con furia. ¿Pensaban separarlo de su Lily? ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía permitirlo! Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, murmurando cosas.

- Si descubrimos la forma de entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, visitar Hogsmeade ilegalmente, todos los pasadizos de este colegio y convertirnos en animagos, esto no puede ser tan difícil- aseguró Sirius, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso. A los dos se les había borrado de la mente lo que había dicho Lucius Malfoy el día anterior.

- Bueno, no puede ser tan difícil- concordó James-. Decían que no hiciéramos nada, pero no esperarán que lo hagamos, nos conocen bien. Yo creo que mañana podríamos fugarnos del colegio y...

Pero no continuó la frase, por que, en ese mismo momento, otra lechuza entró en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, en el que en ese momento, sólo estaban los dos chicos. Los dos, extrañados de que una lechuza llegase a esas horas (la de Susan y Lily era normal que lo hiciera) se acercaron, curiosos, y la lechuza se posó en el hombro de Sirius, levantó una pata, y le extendió el rollo de pergamino al muchacho.

No sin algo de extrañeza, Sirius cogió la carta que la lechuza desconocida para él le enviaba.

- ¿De quién será?- preguntó, viendo con desconfianza el cuidadoso sello. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que tenía el emblema del Ministerio de Magia-. ¡Es del Ministerio!- exclamó, bastante sorprendido. Parecía oficial. Desenrolló la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

Estimado Señor Sirius O. Black:

Lamentamos informarle que su tío, el estimable Señor Alphard Reberick Black, falleció el día de ayer. Los funerales se celebrarán el día de mañana a primera hora, y más tarde, será leído el testamento. Solicitamos su presencia en la mansión Black de Galledric Street mañana a las doce de la mañana para proceder a la lectura del testamento.  
Ya hemos hablado con el profesor Dumbledore y puede asistir también al funeral. Se le proporcionará un traslador para ello.   
Nuestro más sincero pésame:

Rachel Stevenson  
Departamento de Trámites Mágicos  
Ministerio de Magia

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Sirius, con evidente sorpresa-. ¡Mi tío Alphard ha muerto! …l era el único familiar que tengo, aparte de Andry, que vale la pena...- comentó tristemente.

- ¿Pero de qué se ha muerto?- preguntó con curiosidad James. Sirius releyó la carta.

- No lo dice- dijo, con evidente molestia-. Como sea por culpa de éstos, cosa que no me extrañaría...- apretaba los puños, muy furioso. James sabía que se refería a los mortífagos.

Alphard Black era el tío preferido de Sirius. De hecho, era él único tío al que le tenía aprecio. Sólo había dos familiares de su agrado para el primogénito de los Black: …l y su encantadora prima Andrómeda. Andrómeda era siete años mayor que Sirius, por lo que nunca habían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero la chica, cuando Sirius era pequeño lo había ayudado mucho. Sirius siempre lamentó haberse perdido la boda de la chica con Ted Tonks, un muggle. Ella había sido repudiada por su familia, tal como Sirius.

- ¿Tienes que ir mañana?- preguntó James. Sirius asintió-. Bien, pues podemos aprovechar ese traslador que te van a proporcionar para ir a buscar a Lils y a Susan.

Los dos sonrieron. Ya tenían un buen plan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

No ai nombre, lo se… Tanto tiempo dspues.. no se si segira alwien leyendo sto, pero la verdad sq senti k diva subir estos capis…

Tengo escritos cuatro mas, que supongo actualizare dentro de poco, pero no prometo nada respecto a los otros… Qizas… sois libres para gritarm, amenazarm o lo qe qerais, xk seguro k los pocos k os acordareis d sta historia kereis acerlo…

Gracias x su comprension


End file.
